El sekiryuutei inmortal
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Draco D. Black es el Sekiryuute desde hace dos mil años y es debido alos pecados que cometió así ganándose un castigo por tal atrocidad, la inmortalidad. Durante ese tiempo conoció a una bella castaña de la cual se enamora y comenzó a cambiar su forma de ser pero de la nada un día el la abandona, ¿Qué pasara ahora que pasaron dos mil años después de eso? Oc x Venelana x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Inframundo, hace dos mil años_**

 ** _En un hermoso parque se encontraba una pareja de enamorados sentados en debajo de un árbol, la pareja de enamorados era una hermosa chica de unos diecisiete años de cabello castaño y de ojos violetas que usaba un hermoso vestido de color rojo, la hermosa chica estaba abrazando a su novio que era un chico pelinegro, el chico vestía una camisa negra, unos pantalones y unas botas negras_**

Oye Black-dijo la castaña

¿Qué pasa Venelana?-dijo el pelinegro

¿En verdad me prometes que dejaras esa vida de criminal por mí?-dijo la castaña

Claro, y te prometo que nos escaparemos de aquí para que no te cases con ese pelirrojo-dijo el pelinegro

Estoy feliz al enamorarme con alguien como tú-dijo Venelana

Yo igual-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se dieron un profundo beso lleno de amor_**

 ** _Dos mil años después_**

 ** _Mundo humano_**

 ** _Era de noche y en un bosque se encontraba un Black que tenía la apariencia de un hombre de veinte años, se podía notar su musculatura, llevaba puesto una playera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y botas de motociclista, su cabello había crecido, le llegaba hasta los hombros, Black se encontraba sentado en un montón de cadáveres de gente que tenía pares de alas negras parecidas a los de un cuervo, el pelinegro saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su chaqueta y tomo uno, selo puso en la boca y en su pulgar derecho apareció una pequeña flama que uso para prender su cigarrillo_**

Esto fue divertido ¿No lo crees Ddraig?-dijo Black

[Un poco pero solo lo hiciste porque comenzaste en pensar en ella]-dijo una voz en su cabeza

Eso no es cierto, yo ya la supere-dijo Black

[Admítelo, la sigues amando]-dijo Ddraig

Yo no amo a nadie-dijo Black

[Eso no decías hace dos mil años cuando conociste a esa chica, incluso ibas a dejar tú vida como criminal]-dijo Ddraig

Era un estúpido en aquel entonces, además tome la mejor decisión-dijo Black

[Sí rompiéndole el corazón a esa chica cuando la abandonaste]-dijo Ddraig

Era lo mejor para los dos-dijo Black

[Queras decir para ti]-dijo Ddraig

¿Me vas a seguir estregándome eso en la cara o vamos a ir a trabajar?-dijo Black

[Ok ¿Ahora a donde vamos?]-dijo Ddraig

A una ciudad que está cerca de aquí, a la ciudad de Kuo-dijo Black levantándose del montón de cadáveres-Ha habido ataques de demonios en esa ciudad recientemente

[Pero no esa ciudad está bajo la protección de los clanes Sitri y Gremory]-dijo Ddraig

No menciones ese apellido Ddraig, con tan solo escucharlo hace que me hierva la sangre-dijo Black

[¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es por esa chica?]-dijo Ddraig

No, es solo que nunca me cayó bien ese maldito pelirrojo-dijo Black

 ** _Black camino hasta un árbol en el cual había una motocicleta de color morado estacionada, Black se subió y arranco_**

Oye ¿Crees que ella aun piense en mí?-dijo Black

[Claro]-dijo Ddraig

¿Enserio lo crees?-dijo Black

[Sí, de seguro debe estar pensando en ti y como matarte cuando te vuelva a ver]-dijo Ddraig

Que gracioso, sabes bien que no puedo morir, tengo esa maldición-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras en la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Academia de Kuo_**

 ** _En la academia de la ciudad se encontraba un viejo edificio, dentro de ese edificio se encontra dos hermosas chicas, una era una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color carmesí y la otra era una hermosa chica de cabello negro y largo_**

Rias ¿Ya encontraste una forma para librarte de ese compromiso?-dijo la pelinegra a la pelirroja

No Akeno, aun no, se me está acabando el tiempo y no sé qué hacer-dijo la pelirroja

De seguro que encontraremos algo-dijo Akeno

Eso espero, mi madre dice que no me desespere ya que hablara con mi padre para romper el compromiso pero dudo que lo logre-dijo Rias

Puedo entenderlo ¿Ella también se caso de ese mismo modo verdad?-dijo Akeno

Sí, es por eso que dudo que convenza a mi padre-dijo Rias-Pero dejemos eso a un lado , luego hablaremos de eso, ahora reúne a Kiba y a Koneko tenemos que ir por un renegado

Hai-dijo Akeno

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Black llego a la ciudad de Kuo y se estaba dirigiendo hacia un almacén que estaba abandonado, entro al almacén y de repente salió una bestia de gran tamaño que tenías garras y dientes afilados_**

 **¿Quién eres tú?-** dijo el demonio

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Black y vengo a matarte-dijo Black sacando de su bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos

 ** _Black saco otro cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca, después guardo su cajetilla de cigarros y de nuevo prendió fuego en su pulgar y encendió su cigarrillo_**

Mira, podemos hacer esto de dos modos, primero: te vas pacíficamente o dos: te mato-dijo Black

 **¡Jajajaja! No me hagas reír, un insecto como tú no me matara-** dijo la bestia

Entonces será la dos, bueno ya que quieres pelear conmigo, adelante-dijo Black

 ** _La bestia corrió hacia Black, este estaba parado en su lugar sin hacer nada_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La bestia le lanzo a Black un fuerte puñetazo pero este tan solo lo bloqueo con la palma de su mano derecha, Black agarro con fuerza el puño de la bestia evitando que se zafara_**

Eres débil-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe a la bestia en la mandíbula que lo mando contra el techo del almacén, la bestia atravesó el techo con su cuerpo, de la espalda de Black se extendieron un par de alas parecidas a las de un dragón y rápidamente voló hacia donde mando a la bestia_**

 ** _Black llego hacia donde mando a la bestia y vio como está estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo_**

Vamos ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Se ve que eres un debilucho-dijo Black

 **¡Eres un maldito!-** grito la bestia levantándose del suelo

 ** _La bestia se volvió a lanzar contra Black pero está vez abrió su boca_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _La bestia le dio una gran mordida a Black en su hombro derecho, enterró sus afilados dientes lo más que pudo en la piel de Black, la sangre del pelinegro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo pero aun así este no sentía nada de dolor_**

 **Jajaja, Ya no eres tan rudo ¿Verdad?-** rio la bestia mientras mordía a Black

Te dire que tal vez te sorprenda pero no me duele-dijo Black agarrando la boca de la bestia

 ** _Black uso su fuerza y poco a poco fue abriendo la boca de la bestia y cuando consiguió quitárselo de encima, la herida que la bestia le había hecho, comenzaba a sanarse, Black siguió abriendo la boca de la bestia hasta que…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Black le quebró la boca a la bestia y esta cayó al suelo muerto con sangre saliendo de su boca_**

Eso fue muy sencillo-dijo Black

 ** _Black se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había estacionado su motocicleta_**

¡No te muevas de donde estas!

 ** _Black se detuvo y pudo ver como un círculo mágico apareció enfrente de él, en el círculo estaba el símbolo de un clan demoniaco que él no quería ni ver en pintura. Del círculo salieron Rias, Akeno, un chico rubio que llevaba una espada y una loli peliblanca. Black tan solo se le quedo viendo a Rias ya que ella se parecía mucho a la mujer que algún día se enamoro_**

Venelana- murmuro Black

Buenas noches señor demonio, soy Rias Gremory y vengo a eliminarte-dijo Rias

Espera chica, yo soy al que buscas si no a ese-dijo Black señalando a la bestia muerta que estaba en el suelo-Yo ya me encargue de esa bestia y ahora me voy, buenas noches

No vas a ningún lado, Kiba-dijo Rias

Hai, Buchou-dijo el rubio

 ** _El rubio se lanzó contra Black y quiso cortarle con su espada pero Black lo esquivo con facilidad_**

Oye ten cuidado, puedes lastimar a alguien si no sabes usar bien la espada-dijo Black

No me subestimes-dijo Kiba

 ** _Kiba volvió a lanzarse contra Black pero esta vez el pelinegro no esquivo al rubio haciendo que Kiba enteraba su espada en su pecho, Kiba saco su espada del pecho de Black y miro la sangre que salía del pecho del pelinegro_**

Esto se acabo-dijo Kiba

No, todavía no-dijo Black

 ** _La herida de Black comenzó a sanar sorprendiendo al rubio_**

Ahora es mi turno-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMM!  
 _Black le dio una fuerte patada al pecho de Kiba mandándolo al suelo_**

Koneko, tu turno-dijo Rias

Hai-dijo la loli

 ** _La peliblanca se lanzo contra Black y comenzó a lanzarle golpes que este tan solo esquivaba_**

Oye, no quiero lastimarte niña-dijo Black

¿Niña?-dijo Koneko molesta

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Koneko le dio a Black un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago que le saco el aire, Black retrocedió un poco sujetándose el estomago_**

Se ve que tienes mucha fuerza niña-dijo Black recuperándose del golpe-Pero…

 ** _Black desapareció y luego apareció delante de Koneko_**

No eres más fuerte que yo-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara que la mando al aire y luego cayó bruscamente al suelo_**

¡Koneko!-grito Rias preocupada

Ara, ara este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece-dijo Akeno mientras cargaba rayos en sus manos-Toma esto

 ** _Akeno lanzó los rayos hacia Black y estos le atravesaron el pecho pero rápidamente se comenzó a sanar dejando sorprendidas a Akeno y a Rias_**

Nada mal, ahora es mi turno-dijo Black

 ** _De repente las mejillas de Black se inflaron_**

 **¡Karyu no Hoko!** [Rugido del dragón de fuego]

 ** _Black lanzó de su boca poderosas llamas hacia Akeno, la pelinegra rápidamente creó un círculo mágico delante de ella para protegerse pero este fue destruido por las llamas de Black, las llamas le ocasionaron quemaduras graves y cayó al suelo_**

 ** _Rias al ver como su equipo fue derrotado y lastimado por Black se enfureció, ella rápidamente se lanzó contra él y le lanzó una ráfaga de poder destructor_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La ráfaga de poder lo golpeo y creó una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue Rias se sorprendió por lo que vio, Black estaba parado en el mismo lugar pero le faltaba el lado derecho de su cuerpo pero este rápidamente se regenero_**

Wow poder de destrucción ¿Eh?.. Dime acaso tú madre o padre es un Bael-dijo Black

¿Cómo es que sabes sobre el poder destructor del clan Bael?-dijo Rias

Solo responde-dijo Black

Mi madre es una Bael-dijo Rias

Ya veo, dime ¿su nombre es Venelana?-dijo Black

¿Cómo conoces a mí madre?-dijo Rias

 _Ya veo, así que después de todo se caso con el idiota de Zeoticus-pensó Black_

 ** _Black de la nada desapareció y apareció delante de Rias sorprendiéndola_**

Diles a Zeoticus y a Venelana que Draco D. Black ha vuelto y que los vera muy pronto-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte estomago a Rias en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente_**

Asegúrate de darle el mensaje por favor-dijo Black comenzado a retirarse de ahí

[¿Será buena idea que la vuelvas a ver?]-dijo Ddraig

Tranquilo, se que todavía me quiere-dijo Balck

[Si te quiere pero matar]-dijo Ddraig

Nah, estoy seguro que no-dijo Black

 ** _Black llevo a su moto y se subió en ella para luego arrancar y dejando el lugar con Rias y su equipo tendido en el suelo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En una parte del inframundo se encontraba un gran castillo, dentro del castillo se encontraba una pareja de una hermosa castaña y un hombre pelirrojo que estaban en la sala tomando té, la hermosa castaña tenía el cabello corto y ojos de color violetas además estaba usando un hermoso vestido blanco, el hombre tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía una pequeña barba y estaba usando un traje de gala blanco, Ellos eran Zeoticus y Venelana, los padres de Rias_**

 ** _Todo estaba bien en el castillo Gremory pero de repente llego Rias corriendo hacia donde estaban_**

Padre, madre tengo que hablarles de algo importante-dijo Rias

¿Qué pasa Rias? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo de esa manera?-dijo Zeoticus

Está noche mi nobleza y yo nos encontramos con un hombre que dice que los conoce y que vendrá a verlos-dijo Rias

¿Alguien que nos conoce?-dijo Venelana confundida

Sí, dice que los conoce pero de quien sabe más eres tú madre-dijo Rias

¿De mí?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Sí, incluso sabe del clan Bael-dijo Rias

Dinos Rias ¿Sabes cómo se llama ese hombre?-dijo Zeoticus

Sí, se llama Draco D. Black-dijo Rias

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Al escuchar ese nombre Venelana soltó su taza de té y esta cayó al suelo y se rompió, jamás espero volver a escuchar el nombre de Black en su vida. Zeoticus reacciono de una manera diferente, se había puesto totalmente blanco como un fantasma y comenzó a temblar_**

¿Acabas de decir que se llama Black?-dijo Venelana

Así es, pero lo que me sorprende de ese hombre es que es un D.-dijo Rias- Pensé que las personas con la voluntad D. ya no existían, creó que lo buscare y lo convenceré que se una al clan Gremory

¡No hagas eso!-grito Zeoticus sorprendiendo a Rias-Rias hagas lo que hagas nunca pero nunca te acerques a esa persona

Padre ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué están tan blanco y porque tiemblas?-dijo Rias mirando a su padre preocupada

Créenos hija, ese hombre es muy peligrosa, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de él-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Rias iba a decir algo pero al ver como su padre reacciono con tan solo decir el nombre de Black decidió no decir nada más y se fue de la sala_**

¿Estás bien, Venelana?-dijo Zeoticus mirando a su esposa

Sí no pasa nada-dijo Venelana

Es mejor avisarles a los del clan Phoenix y Sitri que Black vendrá-dijo Zeoticus-Sí luchamos los tres juntos podremos vencerlo de una vez

Es inútil y tú lo sabes, Black es inmortal además de ser muy poderoso, recuerda que hace tiempo atrás los venció a los tres sin esforzarse-dijo Venelana-Estoy segura que se volvió más fuerte durante estos últimos años

Aun así, les avisare, de seguro planearemos algo-dijo Zeoticus yéndose de la sala dejando a Venelana sola

 ** _Cuando Zeoticus se fue, Venelana saco una foto en la que ella estaba con un Black de diecisiete años, en la foto se podía ver como los dos estaban sonriendo mientras se abrazaban_**

¿Por qué?-dijo Venelana agarrando con fuerza la foto-¿Por qué volviste cuando estaba comenzando a olvidarte?

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Mundo humano-Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Black se encontraba saliendo de un mini súper con unas bolsas llenas de comida, el se acerco donde había estacionado su moto y se subió en ella para después arrancar_**

[¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí? ¿No era mejor regresar a casa?]-dijo Ddraig

Solo quiero explorar esta ciudad, además aquí vive la hija de Venelana-dijo Black

[¿Qué planeas exactamente?]-dijo Ddraig

Nada malo, ¿acaso no me crees?-dijo Black

[¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que no?]-dijo Ddraig

Bueno me da igual lo que opines-dijo Black

 ** _Black siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un parque, el estaciono su moto y bajo de ella para después caminar a una de las bancas del parque, el sacó un sándwich y una cerveza de las bolsas. Abrió la cerveza y comenzó a comer, mientras el comía pudo detectar con su nariz un olor que conocía, el siguió comiendo mientras que el olor se hacía más grande_**

Hola

 ** _Black levanto la mirada y pudo ver a una mujer pelinegra que usaba una blusa rosa y unos jeans_**

Mucho gusto me llamo Yuuma Amano-dijo la pelinegra

 ** _Black tan solo ignoro a la pelinegra y siguió comiendo su sándwich_**

Etto…¿Acaso no me escuchas?-dijo Yuuma

 ** _Black le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y siguió comiendo su sándwich_**

¿Hola? ¿Me puedes escuchar?-dijo Yuuma haciéndole señas a Black con las manos

¿Qué tan estúpido me crees?-dijo Black

¿Eh?-dijo Yuuma confundida

Yo no naci ayer, puedo reconocer el olor que expulsas-dijo Black

¿Olor?-dijo Yuuma confundida

Eres una caída ¿Verdad?-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Yuuma-Y por tú reacción creó que estoy en lo correcto

¿Cómo fue que tú….

Muy fácil, tengo mis sentidos muy bien desarrollados y se detectar a toda clase de ser vivo gracias a mi olfato-dijo Black

 ** _Black se termino de comer su sándwich y se tomo de golpe su cerveza para después levantarse de la banca_**

Ahora si me disculpas me voy-dijo Black comenzado a caminar hacia su moto

 ** _Black siguió caminando hacia su moto hasta que de la nada una especie de lanza de luz cayo a lado de él, el miro el cielo y pudo ver como este cambio a un color purpura, volteo a ver a Yuuma y esta había cambiado su ropa, ahora llevaba un traje de cuero negro que mostraba mucho de su cuerpo y tenía un par de alas de caído_**

 _¿Qué pasa con los caídos y sus trajes de cuero?-pensó Black mirando el traje de Yuuma_

Ahora que sabes quién soy no puedo dejarte ir con vida, además de que poses una Sacred Gear-dijo Yuuma

Oye, antes de que te golpe e incluso te mate, dime ¿Quién te envió? ¿Azazel, Baraquiel o Kokabiel?-dijo Black

¿Qué me vas a matar? Ja que gracioso, no sabía que los humanos hacían chistes-dijo Yuuma-Pero responderé tú pregunta, quien me envió fue Kokabiel-sama

Bien, ahora se a quien matar después-dijo Black-Acabemos esto rápido

 ** _Yuuma creó en sus manos lanzas de luz y se las lanzó a Black, el pelinegro esquivo fácilmente las lanzas sorprendiendo a Yuuma, está siguió creando lanzas de luz y lazándoselas a Black pero este las esquivaba fácilmente_**

¿Es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Black mientras esquivaba las lanzas de luz de Yuuma

¡Maldito!-grito Yuuma creando una gran lanza de luz

 ** _Yuuma lanzó la gran lanza contra Black, el pelinegro esquivo la lanza y dio un gran salto hacia donde estaba Yuuma_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que la mando bruscamente hacia el suelo, Yuuma estaba por levantarse del suelo pero Black apareció en donde estaba ella y puso su pie derecho en su espalda evitando que se levantara, Black alzo su puño derecho y de repente fue envuelto en llamas_**

Es hora de acabar contigo-dijo Black

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _De la nada una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Black, el pelinegro dejo a Yuuma y miro a ver quien le había lanzado esa lanza, alzo su mirada al cielo y pudo ver a otro caído que había aparecido de la nada_**

¿Quién demonios eres tú?-dijo Black

Mucho gusto soy Rugal, vengo a matarte a ti y a esa perra inservible-dijo el caído señalando a Yuuma que seguía en el suelo mirando lo con miedo a Rugal

Otro estúpido que viene a molestar-dijo Black

 ** _Black agarro un extremo de la lanza de luz que tenía en su pecho y la saco sorprendiendo a Rugal y a Yuuma, la herida de Black comenzó a regenerarse sorprendiendo más a los caídos_**

¿Cómo es posibles que te regeneres?-dijo Rugal

Pues es fácil de explicar, soy inmortal-dijo Black

 ** _Black rápidamente desapareció de la vista de Rugal y de la nada apareció delante de él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando contra el suelo, el rápidamente fue hacia donde mando a Rugal y lo levanto agarrándolo del cuello_**

Los caídos de hoy en día son unos debiluchos-dijo Black

 ** _Black lanzó a Rugal al aire y prendió fuego en su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Shiken!** [Puño de fuego]

 ** _Black lanzó unas poderosas llamas hacia Rugal_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La llamas impactaron a Rugal creando una pequeña explosión en el aire y una nube de humo, del humo salió un Rugal con quemaduras sumamente graves que cayó al suelo muerto, Black dirigió su mirada a Yuuma y esta se asusto, el pelinegro camino hacia ella, Yuuma tan solo cerró los ojos y espero el ataque de Black pero no sintió nada, ella abrió los ojos y vio como Black le estaba extendiendo la mano_**

¿Quieres ayuda?-dijo Black

 ** _Yuuma estaba confundida por el cambio de actitud de Black, en un momento quería matarla pero ahora la quería ayudar. Ella con algo de desconfianza tomo la mano de Black y este le ayudo a levantarse_**

Gracias-dijo Yuuma

No hay de que, bueno ya me voy-dijo Black

Espera, ¿No me mataras como a él?-dijo Yuuma señalando a Rugal que estaba muerto en el suelo

No veo la necesidad de matarte, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, creó que solo te golpeare-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Yuuma

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe a Yuuma que la mando contra los árboles del parque_**

Bueno, ahora si me voy, adiós-dijo Black

 ** _Black camino hasta su moto, se subió en ella y rápidamente arranco lejos de ahí_**

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En la biblioteca del castillo Gremory se encontraba Venelana sentada en la mesa de la habitación, la hermosa castaña estaba observando la foto en donde ella estaba con Black_**

 _¿Por qué vienes después de lo que me hiciste?-pensó Venelana mientras miraba la foto-Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera sido ayer_

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hace dos mil años_**

 ** _Una Venelana de diecisiete años estaban en un bosque con una pequeña maleta, la castaña estaba lista para irse solo faltaba que su novio viniera por ella para irse_**

 _Bien solo falta que Black venga y nos podremos ir-pensó Venelana feliz_

 ** _En ese momento se escucho como alguien se acercaba, Venelara miro hacia atrás y vio a Black_**

Black-dijo Venelana caminando hacia él

 ** _Ella le dio un abrazo pero Black la alejo de él bruscamente sorprendiendo a la castaña_**

Black ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Venelana

No quieres que me toques Bael, no recuerdo hacerte pedido que me abrases-dijo Black

Black ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?-dijo Venelana

¿Yo amarte? Por favor, yo jamás te ame, solo te use-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana entro en shock al escuchar eso, no podría creer lo que escuchaba, el hombre que amaba y que le juro amor solamente la utilizo_**

¿Aque te refieres con eso?-dijo Venelana

¿Acaso eres tonta? Solo te utilice para conseguir información y ya que la tengo ya no tengo que seguir con esta falsa-dijo Black

Pero ¿Qué hay con lo que hicimos anoche? ¿No significo nada para ti?-dijo Venelana comenzado a llorar

Te lo dejare esto muy claro Bael, jamás te ame y jamás sentí nada hacia ti ¿Ok? Lo de anoche no significo absolutamente nada-dijo Black

 ** _En eso el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover_**

Genial comenzó a llover, bueno es hora de que me vaya-dijo Black dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

¡Sí eso vete! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!-grito Venelana mientras lloraba-¡Te odio Black! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!

 ** _En eso Venelana se fue corriendo mientras seguía llorando_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 ** _En la foto cayeron unas lagrimas de los ojos llorosos de Venelana, cada vez que recordaba ese día le dolía tanto el corazón, esa fue la primera vez que en verdad se había enamorado y en la que pensó que había encontrado al hombre de su vida pero al saber que solo la utilizo, le rompió por completo el corazón_**

Realmente eres un maldito estúpido Black, incluso después de ese día me sigues haciendo sufrir-dijo Venelana mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

 ** _Mientras en el mundo humano_**

 ** _Black se encontraba acostado en la cera de las calles de la ciudad de Kuo como si fuera un vagabundo_**

Ddraig-dijo Black

[¿Qué pasa]-dijo Ddraig

Dime la verdad ¿Qué tan estúpido soy?-dijo Black

[¿Por qué lo preguntas?]-dijo Ddraig

Deje ir a la única mujer que he amado y le rompí el corazón-dijo Black-Dime ¿Qué tan estúpido es eso?

[Bueno en primer lugar, me sorprende que admitas lo que sientes por esa mujer y en segundo, sí fuiste un completo estúpido al dejarla ir y al romperle el corazón]-dijo Ddraig

Sí, si que lo fui-dijo Black

 ** _Flashback_**

¡Te odio Black! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!

 ** _Venelana se fue corriendo llorando del bosque, Black se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver como ella corria, en los ojos de Black se podían ver como lágrimas que no paraban de salir_**

[¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?]-dijo una voz en su cabeza

Sí Ddraig, ella merece una vida mejor-dijo Black limpiándose las lagrimas-Conmigo solo tendrá miseria y sufrimiento

[Sí tú lo dices]-dijo Ddraig

 _Espero que algún día me perdones Venelana-pensó Black mientras veía correr a la castaña_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _Espero que ya me hayas perdonado por la estupidez que cometí ese día-pensó Black_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

Etto…señor, ¿Estás bien?-dijo una monja de ojos verdes sacudiendo a un Black que estaba acostado en la cera de la calle

 ** _La monja siguió sacudiendo al pelinegro hasta que este despertó y vio a la monja_**

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Black

Etto….me llamo Asia Argento y está en la cera de la calle-dijo la monja

Oh vaya, me quede dormido en la calle-dijo Black levantándose de la cera-Te agradezco mucho por haberme despertado

No es nada-dijo Asia

Bueno Asia fue un gusto conocerte, me voy-dijo Black

Espere-dijo Asia-¿Podría ayudarme? Es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no conozco por aquí

Etto…¿Acaso debes ir a un lugar en especifico?-dijo Black

Sí, a la iglesia de la ciudad-dijo Asia

Ya veo, creó haberla visto ayer cuando paseaba por la ciudad, puedo llevarte-dijo Black

¿Enserio?-dijo Asia

Claro-dijo Black

Se lo agradezco mucho….Etto…

Mi nombre es Black-dijo Black

Se lo agradezco mucho Black-san-dijo Asia

Bueno, mejor vayamos hacia dónde está mi moto para irnos-dijo Black

¿Moto?-dijo Asia

 ** _Balck y Asia caminaron al lugar en donde Black había estacionado su moto, Black se subió a su motocicleta y vio como la monja estaba dudando en subirse o no_**

Sube-dijo Black

No lo sé, nunca me he subido en una moto, tengo miedo-dijo Asia

Tranquila, solo súbete y agárrate de mí-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia se subió a la moto y se agarro de la cintura de Black con fuerza_**

¿Lista?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Asia

Muy bien, vámonos-dijo Black

 ** _Black arranco y al hacerlo hizo que el gorro que llevaba Asia saliera volando y revelando el hermoso cabello rubio que tenía_**

Dime Asia ¿Qué haces por aquí? Puedo notar que no eres de aquí-dijo Black

Bueno yo fui transferida a esta ciudad para ayudar en la iglesia-dijo Asia

Ya veo, ¿Eres una creyente de dios?-dijo Black

Sí, desde niña lo he sido ¿Acaso tú no eres un creyente de dios?-dijo Asia

Créeme no queras que responda a esa pregunta-dijo Black

 ** _Black siguió conduciendo hacia la iglesia pero en un momento pasaron por un parque y pudieron ver a un niño que estaba llorando porque tenía una pequeña herida en su rodilla, Asia le dijo al pelinegro que se detuviera y este se detuvo. Asia bajo de la motocicleta y se acerco al niño, ella puso sus manos delante de la herida del niño y estas comenzaron a soltar un brillo de color verde_**

 _Oye Ddraig, ¿esa no es acaso una Sacred Gear?-dijo Black mentalmente mientras miraba a Asia_

[Si lo es, pero no logro reconocerla]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _La herida comenzó a sanar y cuando estuvo curado por completo este le agradeció a Asia pero la madre del niño lo tomo de la mano y lo aparto de ella. Asia regreso donde estaba Black y lo miro_**

¿No te asusto?-dijo Asia

¿Por qué debería asustarme? No eres la única con una Sacred Gear-dijo Black

Black-san ¿Usted también posee una Sacred Gear?-dijo Asia

Sí y es está-dijo Black haciendo aparecer un guante de color rojo en su brazo izquierdo-Esta es la Boosted Gear, una de las trece Longinus

Se le ve increíble-dijo Asia

Muchas gracias-dijo Black desapareciendo su guante-Bueno ¿Seguimos con el camino hacia la iglesia?

Sí-dijo Asia

 ** _La rubio volvió a subirse a la moto y se volvió a agarrar de la cintura de Black, el pelinegro volvió a arrancar su moto rumbo a la iglesia_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Despues de unos minutos, Black y Asia llegaron a la iglesia de la ciudad la cual parecida abandonada y parecía que estaría a punto de derrumbarse. Los dos bajaron de la motocicleta y caminaron hacia la entrada de la iglesia, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Black pudo detectar un olor muy conocido dentro de la iglesia_**

Caídos-dijo Black en voz baja

 ** _Los dos llegaron a la entrada y Asia abrió la puerta pero antes de entrar volteo a ver a Black_**

¿Le gustaría pasar y tomar una taza de té?-dijo Asia

Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, será en otra ocasión-dijo Black

Entiendo, espero volverlo a ver, Black-san-dijo Asia

Yo igual espero volverte a ver Asia-dijo Black

 ** _Asia entro a la iglesia y cerró la puerta mientras que Black regreso donde estaba su moto para subirse en ella y marcharse del lugar_**

[¿Qué crees que harán todos esos caídos reunidos en esa iglesia?]-dijo Ddraig

Nada bueno, conociendo a Azazel y su obsesión con las Sacred Gear, de seguro deben estar planeando robarle su Sacred Gear a Asia-dijo Black

[¿Qué haras?]-dijo Ddraig

Para serte sincero, no lo sé-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _En el viejo edificio de la academia estaba Rias que estaba siendo acompañada por su nobleza que tenían algunas vendas en sus cuerpo debido a su lucha contra Black, Koneko tenía unas vendas en su cabeza por el golpe que le dio Black, Akeno tenía casi por todo el cuerpo debido a sus quemaduras, Kiba tenía vendas en todo su torso aunque porque llevaba el uniforme no se podían ver_**

Buchou, ya casi llega el día en donde se juntaran el clan Gremory y el clan Phoenix para discutir sobre lo del matrimonio-dijo Akeno

Ya lo sé, aun no se me ocurre como romper ese compromiso-dijo Rias

Debemos encontrar algo rápido, la reunión es en dos días-dijo Akeno

Lo sé per….Lo tengo-dijo Rias-Tal vez suene algo alocado pero buscare a ese tal Black

 ** _Toda la nobleza de Rias se sorprendió al escuchar eso_**

Buchou, pero Zeoticus-sama y Venelana-sama le dijo que no se le acercaba, que era alguien muy peligroso-dijo Koneko

Eso lo sé y es por eso que lo quiero buscar-dijo Rias-Es tan peligroso como dicen mis padres debe ser porque es muy poderoso, solo tengo que encontrarlo y convencerlo en que me ayude

Pero ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?-dijo Kiba

Fácil, todos mandaremos nuestros familiares a buscarlo-dijo Rias

¿Estás segura que funcionara?-dijo Akeno

Muy segura, ahora manos a la obra-dijo Rias

Haí-dijeron los tres

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _En un parque se encontraba Black sentado en una banca mientras fumaba un cigarrillo_**

[¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudar a esa chica?]-dijo Ddraig

Lo he estado pensando por un tiempo y sí, voy a ayudarla-dijo Black sacando su cigarrillo de la boca para después apagarlo

 ** _Black se levanto de la banca y fue hacia su moto, se subió en ella y arranco hacia la iglesia pero no se dio cuenta que un murciélago lo estaba siguiendo_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Black llego a la iglesia y bajo de su moto, comenzó a caminar hacia la iglesia y al llegar a al entrada abrió la puerta y pudo ver lo viejo que estaba la iglesia, el uso su olfato para encontrar a Asia y eso lo llevo a un montón de pilares, el movió los pilares y al moverlos todos, revelo una puerta, Black abrió la puerta y vio unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo_**

 ** _Black bajo las escaleras y estas lo llevaron hacia otra puerta, Black detector el olor de Asia detrás de la puerta pero también detecto el olor de varios ángeles caídos. Black abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver a un montón de ángeles caídos, entre ellas estaba Yuuma y también pudo ver a una Asia inconsciente que estaba encadenada a una gran cruz. Black entro por completo la puerta y entro a la habitación llamando la atención de todos los caídos. Yuuma se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al pelinegro de nuevo_**

Oigan no es por entrometerme en sus planes pero no puedo permitir que le quiten a esa chica su Sacred Gear-dijo Black-Así que tienen dos opciones, la primera es que me den a Asia y nadie muere, o la segunda que es la opción en la que todos ustedes mueren, ustedes eligen

 ** _Los caído son lo pensaron dos veces y todos crearon lanzas de luz en sus manos y las lanzaron hacia Black_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Treinta y cinco lanzas de luz atravesaron y se enterraron en el cuerpo de Black, debajo dl pelinegro había un charco de su propia sangre, los caídos sonrieron victoriosamente pero sus sonrisas no dudarían mucho_**

Aww, parece que será la opción dos-dijo Black

 ** _De repente unas poderosas llamas comenzaron a emanar del cuerpo de Black, las llamas de Black destruyeron las lanzas que se habían enterrado en su cuerpo y el suelo de la nada comenzó a temblar, los caídos se sorprendieron al ver como las heridas de Black comenzaron a sanar y de cómo su poder seguía aumentado más y más_**

 ** _Mientras afuera de la iglesia_**

 ** _El murciélago que había perseguido a Black estaba flotando afuera de la entrada de la iglesia, de la anda apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Rias y su nobleza_**

Bien hecho, haz hecho un buen trabajo-dijo Rias acariciando la cabeza del murciélago

 ** _En eso el murciélago desapareció_**

Bien podemos entrar, no hay rastro de magia sacro-dijo Rias

Buchou, debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que es capaz ese hombre-dijo Akeno

Eso lo sé Akeno, pero no pelearemos solo charlaremos con él-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias y su nobleza estaban por entrar a la iglesia pero sintieron como el suelo comenzó a temblar_**

¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dijo Rias

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una fuerte explosión dentro de la iglesia que hizo temblar el suelo, rápidamente Rias y su nobleza entraron a la iglesia_**

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _En la habitación en donde estaba el pelinegro se encontraban los caídos tendidos en el suelo muertos con sus cuerpos quemados, algunos se habían convertido en cenizas, sorprendentemente la única que sobrevivió a las llamas de Black había sido Yuuma, está se había protegido con los cuerpo de unos de sus camaradas, ella tenía una quemadura grave en su hombro derecho_**

 ** _Black se acerco a ella y se le quedo mirando con una cara seria que la asusto_**

Dime algo ¿Quieres seguir con vida?-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Yuuma

¿Qué si quieres seguir con vida? Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, me ayudas a llevarme a Asia y te dejare vivir-dijo Black-Dime ¿Qué eliges?

De acuerdo, te ayudare-dijo Yuuma

Bien-dijo Black

 ** _Black se acerco a Asia y sujeto las cadenas que la sujetaban de la cruz, con su fuerza las rompió y agarro a Asia, él la cargo al estilo novio y luego miro a Yuuma_**

Bien, vámonos de aquí-dijo Black

Ok-dijo Yuuma

 ** _Yuuma y Black caminaron a la salida pero en ese momento Rias llego junto con su nobleza, Rias y su nobleza se sorprendieron al ver a todos los caídos que estaban en el suelo muertos_**

¿Qué haces aquí niña?-dijo Black

Draco D. Black vengo a hacer un trato contigo-dijo Rias

¿Qué tipo de trato quieres hacer?-dijo Black

Ayúdame a librarme de un compromiso que mi padre arreglo-dijo Rias

¿Qué tipo de compromiso arreglo tu padre?-dijo Black

Mi padre dio mi mano al tercer hijo del clan Phoenix justo antes que yo naciera, yo no amo a ese chicos es más lo odio y no quiero casarme con él-dijo Rias

 _Es justo lo mismo que lo que paso con Venelana-pensó Black_

Si me ayudas prometo pagarte una gran suma de din….

No es necesario el dinero, ayudara con gusto-dijo Black

¿Enserio?-dijo Rias

Sí, llévame a un lugar donde podremos hablar mejor-dijo Black

De acuerdo, vamos a mi club-dijo Rias

Ok, Yuuma tú también vienes-dijo Black

Hai-dijo Yuuma

 ** _Rias, su nobleza junto con Yuuma y Black que cargaba a Asia en sus brazos se fueron rumbo a la academia_**

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Academia de Kuo_**

 ** _Rias y su nobleza habían llevado a Black al viejo edificio de la academia, Black dejo a Asia en una cama que había en una de las habitaciones del edificio y Yuuma se quedo a cuidarla ya que Black se lo dijo. Black se encontraban en la sala del edificio sentado en uno de los sillones que había, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba se le quedaron viendo con desconfianza ya que él era alguien muy peligroso, así que no deberían bajar la guardia. Black saco su cajetilla de cigarros y tomo uno_**

¿Te molesta si fumo?-dijo Black

No, está bien-dijo Rias

Vaya, eres diferente a tú madre, a ella no le gustaba que fumara-dijo Black poniendo el cigarro en su boca para después encenderlo-Ella decía que era malo para los pulmones, que no era sano y todas esas tonterías

¿Cómo es que conoces tanto de mi madre?-dijo Rias

Me gustaría responder esa pregunta pero sería mejor que tú madre te lo dijera-dijo Black

Ok, dejaremos eso a un lado y hablaremos sobre el compromiso-dijo Rias-Mis padres se reunirán con los líderes del clan Phoenix a discutir sobre el tema del matrimonio

Entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga exactamente?-dijo Black

Bueno la única forma de romper el compromiso es que yo…yo…yo

Vamos dilo de una vez-dijo Black

Pierda mi virginidad con otro hombre-dijo Rias sonrojada de vergüenza

Ok déjame ver si entendí, ¿Quieres que yo duerma contigo para deshacer el compromiso?-dijo Black

Bueno la otra opción es que alguien los convenza, y es por eso que te busque a ti-dijo Rias-Al ver la reacción de mis padres al decir tu nombre me sorprendí, me dijeron que eras alguien muy peligroso

Y no se equivocan, si supieras las cosas que he hecho, no dormirías por el resto de tú vida-dijo Black

Y es por eso que quiero que me ayudes, de seguro conoces a los Phoenix ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

Sí, conozco al patriarca de ese clan, un estúpido engreído que presume que es inmortal cuando solo es un debilucho-dijo Black

Oye, los Phoenix son inmortales, todos lo saben-dijo Rias

Eso dicen pero no son inmortales realmente, solo poseen un factor curativo-dijo Black-Al comparación de mí que si lo soy

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Rias

Veras, yo tengo en realidad dos mil años de edad y soy un simple humano-dijo Black-En mi juventud hice muchas cosas malas, tan malas que hice enojar a los dioses del infierno y del cielo, ellos no me querían cerca de sus reinos hacia que me castigaron dándome la inmortalidad

¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste enojar a los dioses del inframundo y del cielo y ellos te castigaron dándote la inmortalidad?-dijo Rias

Así es-dijo Black

No lo entiendo, si lo que querían eran castigarte ¿porque no te torturaron o algo así? ¿Por qué darte la inmortalidad?-dijo Rias

Créeme sí me castigaron pero soporte esos castigos y no solo eso, también hice un caos en el infierno y en el cielo-dijo Black-¿Sabías que incluso puedes matar a una persona que ya está muerta?

Eso es imposible-dijo Rias

Yo pensé lo mismo pero me equivoque-dijo Black

¿Estás diciendo que mataste a gente que había muerto y que se encontraba en el infierno y en el cielo?-dijo Rias

Sí, hizo un gran caos, así que ellos me negaron la entrada al infierno y al cielo, así ganándome la inmortalidad-dijo Black-Pero ese apenas es uno de mis pecados

No quiero saber cuáles fueron los otros-dijo Rias

Haces bien, no quiero traumarte-dijo Black

Ya nos desviamos del tema, ¿Me ayudaras a convencer a mis padres a cancelar el compromiso?-dijo Rias

De acuerdo ayudare pero ¿Quiero que me digas algo?-dijo Black

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rias

Tú madre ¿Alguna vez me ha mencionado?-dijo Black

Etto….yo que recuerde no-dijo Rias

Oh ya veo-dijo Black

Espera, una vez la vi golpeando un saco de boxeo y cada vez que lo golpeaba decía: "Muere Black" "Toma esto maldito bastardo" "¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme?" ¿Acaso se refería a ti?-dijo Rias

Probablemente-dijo Black

¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre en el pasado?-dijo Rias

Ya te lo dije, pregúntale a ella-dijo Black levantándose del sillón-Ahora si me disculpan recogeré a Asia y a Yuuma y nos iremos

De acuerdo, no tengo ningún problema con eso-dijo Rias

 ** _Black fue ala habitación donde estaban Yuuma y Asia, cargo a Asia en sus brazos y junto con Yuuma estaban por irse pero antes de hacerlo, miro a Rias y hablo_**

Una última pregunta, ¿Cómo va su matrimonio con Zeoticus?-dijo Black

¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres saber?-dijo Rias confundida

Bueno es que como ella fue forzada a casarse con él porque su padre hizo lo mismo que tú padre te hizo a ti-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Rias

¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso?-dijo Rias

¿Sabes qué? Lo sabré cuando vaya a hablar con ellos, adiós-dijo Black

 ** _Tras decir eso, él y Yuuma salieron del edificio dejando a una Rias sorprendida, ella se preguntaba de que como Black sabia tanto de su madre, sin duda debía descubrir que había pasado entre Black y su madre_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En la biblioteca del castillo se encontraba Venelana que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro o eso es lo que parecía, la verdad es que estaba usando el libro para que nadie viera que en realidad estaba mirando la foto en donde ella y Black estaban abrazados_**

 _Soy patética, aun a pesar que me hiciste sufrir, sigo pensando en ti-pensó Venelana mientras miraba la foto_

 ** _En eso las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron revelando a Rias, Venelana cerro rápidamente el libro y miro a su hija_**

Rias ¿Cuándo llegaste?-dijo Venelana

Hace unos segundos-dijo Rias-Madre quiero hablar de algo muy importante y quiero que me contestes con la verdad y nada más que la verdad

Ok hija, ¿De quieres hablar?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué hubo entre tú y ese tal Black?-dijo Rias sorprendiendo a su madre

Rias ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? No hubo nada entre nosotros, él era un criminal muy peligroso y uno de los más buscados-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio? Porque él al parecer sabe mucho de ti, incluso sobre que tú te casaste con papá por la misma razón con la que me quieren casar con Riser-dijo Rias

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Acaso fuiste a buscarlo?-dijo Venelana

Sí así es, fui a buscarlo-dijo Rias

Tú padre te dijo que no lo hicieras, que era muy peligroso-dijo Venelana enojada

Lo hice porque sabía que él me ayudaría a librarme de ese compromiso-dijo Rias

Sí claro, de seguro te abandonara como lo hizo con migo-dijo Venelana tapándose su boca con su mano

¿Qué? ¿Él te abandono? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rias

Bueno ya no tiene caso que te siga mintiendo-dijo Venelana quitándose la mano de la boca-Hace dos mil años yo conocí a Black, el me había salvado de una criatura que estaba a punto de matarme, él era alguien que no respetaba a nadie y debo admitir que eso me gustaba, al rescatarme de la criatura me ayudo a regresar al castillo Bael, cuando llegamos al castillo tú abuelo y tu tío al ver a Black cerca de mí, se lanzaron a atacarlo ya que habían pensado que Black me había secuestrado

¿Por qué pensaron eso?-dijo Rias

Yo me había escapado del castillo ese día, en ese tiempo a mí no me gustaba estar encerrada en el castillo y aprender cómo ser una buena matriarca-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, así que eras una rebelde madre-dijo Rias

Se podría decir que sí-dijo Venelana

¿Y qué paso después? ¿Mi abuelo y mi tío golpearon a Black?-dijo Rias

Oh no, fue todo lo contrario-dijo Venelana-Black derroto fácilmente a tú tío y derroto a tú abuelo con algo de dificultad

Wow así que Black era muy fuerte cuando era joven-dijo Rias

Así es y no solo eso, él era alguien muy violento, sangriento y sádico, le gustaba ver como sufrían las personas-dijo Venelana-Aunque debo admitir que me gustaba verlo así-dijo con las mejillas rojas

¿No sabía que tenias esos gusto?-dijo Rias

Ni yo-dijo Venelana-Ya nos desviamos de la historia, después de que Black derrotara a tú tío y a tú abuelo, comenzamos a salir en secreto ya que como él era un criminal no nos podíamos ver como queríamos, bueno era por eso y porque tú abuelo y tú tío le tenían un gran odio por humillarlos

Puedo entenderlos-dijo Rias

Mientras salíamos, Black fue cambiando, se volvía cada vez menos sangriento, violento y sádico, parecía que él iba cambiando por mí-dijo Venelana-Pero un día mi padre me dio la noticia de había dado mi mano al heredero del clan Gremory, yo me negué pero mi padre no me hacía caso, se lo dije a Black y el dio la idea de huir del castillo, yo estaba de acuerdo a esa idea y estaba dispuesta en irme con él pero el día en el cual íbamos a huir, él me dijo que solo me había utilizado para sacarme información de mi clan y de los demás clanes y que nunca me amo-dijo Venelana comenzando a llorar

Madre-dijo Rias triste al ver a su madre llorar

Ese día me jure a mi misma que jamás lo perdonaría y que lo olvidaría pero me resulta difícil-dijo Venelana limpiándose las lágrimas-Todos los días me acuerdo de él, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza

Madre ¿Tú lo sigues amando?-dijo Rias

Sé que te sonara estúpido y me creerás una idiota pero sí, sigo amando a Black-dijo Venelana

Pues parece que él también te sigue amando-dijo Rias

Eso es imposible Rias, él no ama a nadie más que a él mismo-dijo Venelana

Yo no diría eso, cuando hable con él siempre me preguntaba por ti y me decía las cosas que le decías a él-dijo Rias

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Venelana

Sí, se ve que en verdad se arrepiente-dijo Rias

Me cuesta creerlo-dijo Venelana

Una última pregunta madre ¿En realidad amas a mi padre?-dijo Rias

Rias estoy segura que te dolerá oír esto pero no, jamás ame a tu padre, solo me case con él por el compromiso que hizo mi padre-dijo Venelana-Pero déjame decirte que no solo por eso quiera decir que no te quiera a ti y a tú hermano, ustedes dos son lo mejor que me hayan pasado en mi vida

Lo sé madre, pero tú ya has dado mucho por nosotros ¿Por qué no hablas con Black y arreglas las cosas? Él vendrá a la reunión con los Phoenix-dijo Rias

Rias eso es peligroso, tú padre y el líder del clan Phoenix odia a Black-dijo Venelana

Pero por lo que yo sé, Black es mucho más fuerte que mi padre y el líder del clan Phoenix-dijo Rias-Así que no debemos preocuparnos de que le hagan daño

No me preocupa Black, sino que me preocupa tu padre y el líder del clan Phoenix-dijo Venelana

Madre es tu turno de ser feliz, haz lo correcto-dijo Rias

Debo pensarlo-dijo Venelana

Sé que eligieras la decisión correcta-dijo Rias

Una pregunta, cuando hablaste con él ¿Acaso estaba fumando?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Rias

Después del trabajo que me costo que dejara de fumar y lo vuelve hacer-dijo Venelana-Creó que si debo volver con él

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En una de las habitaciones del castillo Gremmory se encontraban Zeoticus, Venelana y Rias que estaban sentadas enfrente de una familia de cuatro rubios, dos eran mujeres y los otros dos eran hombres, el primer hombre era un hombre rubio que usaba un traje negro, era Lord Phoenix, patriarca del clan Phoenix, a su lado estaba su esposa, Lady Phoenix que era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio al igual que su esposo y usaba un lindo vestido de color azul, ellos estaban siendo acompañados por sus dos hijos, Riser y Ravel, Riser era un chico que parecía ser mayor que Rias y era parecido a su padre, Ravel era una hermosa chica de dieciséis años y tenía un cabello largo que estaba peinado en dos coletas_**

Bien demos inicio a esta reunión-dijo Zeoticus

Un momento padre-Rias-Aun falta alguien de llegar

¿A que te refieres Rias?-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a Black que estaba siendo acompañado por Yuuma y Asia, en la cara de los patriarcas del clan Phoenix y en la de Zeoticus se formo una expresión de terror al ver a Black, ellos en el pasado habían pasado una muy mala experiencia con el pelinegro_**

 ** _Venelana tan solo se le quedo viendo y pudo ver de cómo había cambiando después de tantos años. Black dirigió su mirada a Zeoticus y a Lord Phooenix_**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Zeoticus, Raxel-dijo Black

¿Q…Q…Qué haces aquí Black?-dijo Lord Phoenix nervioso

Vengo a impedir el matrimonio entre Rias y tú hijo-dijo Black

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

¿Aque te refieres con eso?-dijo Raxel mirando a Black

Pues creó que lo deje muy claro, vengo a impedir que casen a Rias con tú hijo-dijo Black

Espera un segundo ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto?-dijo Zeoticus

Tú hija fue a buscarme y me pidió que le ayudara-dijo Black

Rias ¿Es cierto eso?-dijo Zeoticus mirando a su hija

Sí, yo lo fui a buscar y le pedí ayuda-dijo Rias

¿Qué significa esto Zeoticus? ¿Ahora tú hija está aliada con e mayor criminal del inframundo?-dijo Lady Phoenix

Oh Layla no te había visto ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Black

¿Cómo no me pudiste ver si estoy justo aquí?-dijo Lady Phoenix

Bueno es que como me importas una mierda pues no te vi-dijo Black haciendo enojar a la rubia

Eres un hijo de….

Dejemos eso a un lado ¿Ok?-dijo Zeoticus-Ahora Rias, explícanos

Es fácil de explicar padre, ya que no me hacías caso sobre que no me quería casar con Riser tuve que buscar a alguien que me ayudara y lo encontré-dijo Rias

¿Y crees que lo lograras pidiéndole ayuda a él?-dijo Zeoticus-Lo único que hiciste fue manchar el nombre del clan al pedirle ayuda al mayor criminal del inframundo

Zeoticus-sama no se preocupe no importa nada que haiga traído a esa basura-dijo Riser arrogantemente-Aun así no impedirá que me case con ella

Riser ten cuidado con lo que dices, con él no se juega-dijo su padre

Por favor padre, al simple vista se ve que no es más que un simple humano patético-dijo Riser

Oh vaya, de tal palo tal astilla-dijo Balck mirando a Riser-¿Tú debes ser Riser verdad?

Así es y soy el próximo patriarca del clan Phoenix-dijo Riser

Bueno pues déjame decirte algo niño mimado, yo no voy a permitir que te cases con Rias ¿Entendiste?-dijo Black

¿Y quién lo impedirá? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír no eres más que un estúpido humano que no sabe en lo que se está metiendo-dijo Riser con una sonrisa arrogante

Te diré algo gracioso, tú padre era así de arrogante como tú cuando tenía tu edad pero yo le quite esa arrogancia cuando le pate el trasero-dijo Black haciendo que Riser dejara de sonreír-Aun recuerdo ese día, tú padre estaba en el suelo sangrando de la boca y llorando como una perra diciéndome una y otra vez: "No me mates, no me mates" "Perdóname, no te volveré a molestar" Vaya que recuerdos

 ** _Lord Phoix estaba molesto al escuchar eso ya que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie_**

Tú mientes-dijo Riser

¿Eso crees? Pregúntaselo a tú padre-dijo Black mirando a Raxel- También recuerdo que te orinaste en los pantalones

Cambiemos de tema ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Raxel

Claro, creó que ya te humille bastante enfrente de tú esposa e hijos-dijo Black haciendo enojar más a Raxel

De todos modos Black, ¿Por qué te interesa que Rias se case con Riser?-dijo Zeoticus

Porque hace dos mil años permití que una hermosa mujer se casara con un imbécil del mismo modo-dijo Black mirando a Venelana-Y no quiero que se repita

Black-dijo Venelana sorprendida

¿Y que piensas hacer para impedirlo?-dijo Zeoticus

¿Qué les parece esto? Peleare contra Riser junto con su nobleza y sus padres, si ganan me apartare de sus vidas para siempre y nunca me volverán a ver-dijo Black

¿Y si tú ganas?-dijo Phoenix

La quiero a ella-dijo Black señalado a Venelana

No me niego-dijo Zeoticus- y estoy seguro que ella también, no hay ningún modo de que Venelana también acepte ser parte de esa apuesta

Yo acepto la apuesta-dijo Venelana

¿Qué?-dijo Zeoticus sorprendido-Pero Venelana sí el gana….

Ya di mi respuesta Zeoticus y no la cambiare-dijo Venelana

¿Y ustedes que dicen?-dijo Black mirando a los Phoenix

Yo acepto pero no necesito ayuda de mi nobleza y de mis padres, te derrotare yo mismo-dijo Riser

Riser no seas engreído, tú solo no podrás contra él-dijo Lord Phoenix

Onni-sama debes escuchar a nuestro padre-dijo Ravel

No necesito de su ayuda, yo podre contra esta basura-dijo Riser

Bueno yo no estoy en desacuerdo que solo pele él-dijo Black

De acuerdo Riser pelearas contra él-dijo Lady Phoenix sorprendiendo a su esposo

Bueno ya que esta decidido ¿Dónde quieres pelear chico?-dijo Black

Da igual, aun así te venceré-dijo Riser

Enserio eres un estúpido como tú padre-dijo Black haciendo enojar al rubio-Bueno pelearemos en el jardín trasero del castillo

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Riser

 ** _Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación a excepción de Venelana y Zeoticus_**

¿Por qué aceptaste la apuesta? ¿Sabes bien que Riser no ganara?-dijo Zeoticus

Zeoticus hace tiempo quería decirte esto, quiero el divorcio-dijo Venelana sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

¿Qué?-dijo Zeoticus

Ya me escuchaste, quiero el divorcio-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué quieres el divorcio?-dijo Zeoticus

Creó que ya lo debes saber, ambos sabemos que solo nos casamos por el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres y hace tiempo que quiero divorciarme de ti pero no lo hice para no lastimar a Rias y a Sirzechs-dijo Venelana

¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Es acaso por Black? –dijo Zeoticus

Puede ser, pero eso no te incumbe-dijo Venelana saliendo de la habitación y Zeoticus fue tras ella

 ** _Los dos salieron del castillo y fueron al jardín trasero de este donde todos estaban listos para la pelea. Lord Phoenix y Lady Phoenix habían creado un escudo alrededor del jardín para no ocasionar daños en el castillo_**

Ahora me podrías explicar porque dejaste que Riser peleara contra Black-dijo Lord Phoenix

Nuestro hijo ya es muy arrogante y engreído, perder contra Blak hará que cambie su comportamiento-dijo Lady Phoenix-Igual que lo hizo contigo

Ok, eso es válido y cierto-dijo Lord Phoenix

¿Estás listo para perder humano?-dijo Riser confiado

Solo espera-dijo Black sacando su cajetilla de cigarros

¿Qué demonios haces?-dijo Riser

Solo espera quieres-dijo Black poniendo el cigarro en su boca

 _Ni siquiera a la hora de pelear deja de fumar-pensó Venelana mientras miraba como Black encendía su cigarro_

Ahora sí, ven con todo lo que tengas-dijo Black

¡Eso hare!-grito Riser prendiéndole fuego a sus manos

 ** _Riser rápidamente fue a atacar a Balck y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a gran velocidad pero el pelinegro los esquivaba con mucha facilidad_**

¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer chico? Me decepcionas-dijo Black mientras esquivaba los golpes de Riser

¡Cállate!-grito Riser

 ** _Black sujeto los puños de Riser y le dio un fuerte cabezazo al rubio seguido de una patada al estomago que lo hizo retroceder, Riser se sujeto el estomago ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte, el rubio miro a Black y vio como este le estaba haciendo señas para que fuera a atacarlo_**

 ** _Eso puso muy furioso a Riser y volvió a lanzarse contra Black, Riser le lanzo al pelinegro un puñetazo que este esquivo con facilidad, Black prendió fuego a su puño derecho y…_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekken!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAA!-Riser escupió sangre al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago por parte de Black

 ** _Riser cayó al suelo sujetándose el estomago y escupió gotas de sangre_**

¿Ya te rindes chico?-dijo Black

¡Nunca!-grito Riser

 ** _Riser intento golpear a Black en la cara pero este le sujeto la mano_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la cara mandándolo contra el escudo que Raxel y Layla habían creado, Riser se levanto del suelo pero para su sorpresa Black ya estaba delante de él_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Balck le dio un fuerte golpe a la mandíbula que lo mando al aire_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Riser cayó bruscamente contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo, el poco a poco se iba levantando y pudo ver como Black estaba caminando hacia él_**

 _¿Cómo es posible que este perdiendo contra un estúpido humano?-pensó Riser frustrado_

 ** _Riser sintió algo escurriendo de su frente, el toco su frente y se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba sangrando_**

 _¿Estoy sangrando? ¿Una basura como él está haciendo que sangre?-pensó Riser furioso-No puedo perder, no puedo perder_

¡No puedo perder!-grito Riser

 ** _Riser comenzó a emanar unas poderosas llamas y voló al cielo, extendió sus manos y poco a poco comenzó a crear una enorme esfera de fuego_**

Perdió la razón-dijo Black

¡No permitir que una basura como tú me avergüence! ¡Te matare!-grito Riser lanzado la esfera de fuego

 ** _Black no se movió del lugar de donde estaba, él solo miro como la gran esfera de fuego se aproximaba hacia él_**

¡Jajajaja muere basura!-grito Riser mientras reía como loco

 ** _La esfera de fuego estaba a pocos centímetros de Black, este extendió sus manos y sorprendentemente agarro la gran esfera de fuego y lo que hizo después sorprendió a todos, el abrió la boca y comenzó a comer la gran esfera de fuego_**

Él….él se esta….

Comiendo las llamas-dijo Venelana sorprendida

 ** _Black siguió comiéndose las llamas de la gran esfera y está cada vez se hacía más pequeña hasta que Black se la comió por completo, Riser tan solo se había quedado en shock al ver lo que hizo Black, el pelinegro solo soltó un erecto y miro a Riser_**

Gracias por la comida, tus llamas no sabían tan bien pero estuvieron deliciosas-dijo Black

¿Q….Q…Quien demonios eres?-dijo Riser

Eso es muy fácil de responder-dijo Black desapareciendo para después aparecer enfrente de Riser asustándolo-Soy tú peor pesadilla

 ** _Black prendió fuegos en sus puños y piernas_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!** (Patada de fuego del dragón de fuego)

 **¡Gokugeki!** (Látigo de fuego)

 **¡Enchu!** (Codazo de fuego

Esa es magia asesina dragones-dijo Rias sorprendida

Tal como pensé, Black se hizo más fuerte durante estos años-dijo Venelana

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Riser cayó al suelo muy herido al suelo, tenía quemaduras graves en todo su cuerpo que apenas si se regeneraban, él aun quería pelear y estaba a punto de pararse pero Black apareció y puso su pie derecho en el pecho de Riser evitando que se parara_**

Ríndete-dijo Black

Púdrete-dijo Riser

No cabe duda, la misma actitud de tu padre-dijo Black encendiendo fuego en su puño derecho

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio a Riser un último puñetazo que hundió la cabeza de Riser en el suelo y que lo dejo inconsciente también, los Phoenix deshicieron el escudo de protección y fueron a ayudar a Riser. Rias se acerco a Black y hablo_**

Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Rias

No tienes que agradecerme, solo quise redimir un error que cometí hace mucho-dijo Black

Hablando de eso, creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo-dijo Rias viendo como su madre se acercaba hacia donde estaban

 ** _Cuando Venelana llego hacia donde estaban su hija y Black, se quedo mirando a los ojos al pelinegro_**

Venelana-dijo Black

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Venelana le dio una tremenda bofetada a Black dejando la marca de su mano en la mejilla derecha de Black_**

Mamá-dijo Rias sorprendida

Veo que aun sigues molesta por lo de aquella vez-dijo Black

Me utilizaste, hiciste que me enamorara de ti solo para que diera información-dijo Venelana

Eso no es cierto-dijo Black-La verdad es que te dije todo eso ya que tú te merecías una vida mejor, al casarte con Gremroy tendrías un castillo donde vivir, dinero y todo lo que quisieras, y si te hubieras quedado conmigo lo único que hubieras tenido seria sufrimiento y una vida criminal

Black, no me importa lo material y lo sabes, a mi lo único importante en aquel entonces eras tú-dijo Venelana-Y estaba dispuesta a ser buscada como una traidora por mi familia por estar a tu lado

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Black

Sí, y para serte sincera no he dejado de pensar en ti todos estos años-dijo Venelana

Yo igual, no puedo sacarte de mi mente intente lo que intente-dijo Black-Venelana Bael ¿Podrías perdonarme?

 ** _Venelana no dijo nada y tan solo agarro la cabeza de Black y junto sus labios con los del pelinegro, Black respondió al beso llevando sus manos a la cintura de Venelana, los dos rompieron el beso por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos_**

Eso respondió a tu pregunta-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

Bueno pero si vamos a regresar a salir pondré algunas reglas-dijo Venelana-La primera y más importante, ya no fumaras, así que dame todas tus cajetillas

¿Estás bromeando verdad?-dijo Black

Hablo enserio, dámelas-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo Black

 ** _Black saco sus cajetillas de cigarros y se la dio a Venelana_**

Dije todas-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black se quito sus botas de motociclista y de cada una saco dos cajetillas de cigarros que entrego a Venelana_**

Black por favor-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black metió su mano a sus pantalones y saco tres cajetillas de cigarros, Rias se quedo con una mirada de WTF al ver eso, Black le entrego las cajetillas a Venelana y esta sonrió_**

¿Ves? No era tan difícil-dijo Venelana

Es fácil para ti decirlo-dijo Black

Bueno supongo que tienes una casa donde viviremos-dijo Venelana

Sí tengo una casa pero no vivo solo, Asia y Yuuma viven conmigo-dijo Black

¿Quiénes son Asia y Yuuma?-dijo Venelana

Ellas-dijo Black señalando a la rubia y a la caída

Ya veo ¿Amigas tuyas?-dijo Venelana algo celosa

Sí , no tienes que ponerte celosa, no pasa nada entre ellas y yo-dijo Black

De acuerdo, mira vamos a tu casa y podremos hablar mejor-dijo Venelana

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Black

Hija espero que no te importe si me voy con otro hombre-dijo Venelana a su hija

Descuida madre, es tu turno de ser feliz-dijo Rias

Muchas gracias hija-dijo Venelana

Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black, Venelana, Asia y Yuuma se juntaron y Black creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos para tele transportarlos al mundo humano_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

 ** _En las afueras de la ciudad de Kuo se encontraba un bosque en el que se encontraba una cabaña de dos pisos, en una de las habitaciones de dicha cabaña se encontraban un Black y una Venelana desnudos y durmiendo en la cama de la habitación, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación y golpearon los ojos de los amantes. Los dos comenzaron a despertar y al estar despiertos se miraron y sonrieron_**

Buenos días-dijo Black

Buenos días-dijo Venelana

¿Qué tal dormiste?-dijo Black

De maravilla, fue la mejor noche de mi vida-dijo Venelana

Me alegra que te gustara, espere dos mil años por este momento-dijo Black besando el cuello de la castaña

Mmm...¿En verdad esperaste dos mil años?-dijo Venelana soltando pequeños gemidos mientras que Black besaba su cuello

Sí-dijo Black dejando de besarle el cuello-Veras, jamás conocí a otra mujer como tú, en todo este tiempo no salí con nadie más

Eso es tierno-dijo Venelana

Bueno por eso y porque me tenían miedo a que los matara-dijo Black

Arruinaste el momento-dijo Venelana

Lo sé, perdón-dijo Black

De acuerdo, es hora de levantarnos-dijo Venelana tratando de salir de la cama pero Black la detuvo

¿Por qué tanta prisa? Nos podemos quedar en la cama un rato y volver a repetir lo de anoche-dijo Black

Black, aunque me gustaría volver a repetir lo de anoche, tengo que preparar el desayuno-dijo Venelana

No necesito desayunar, todo lo que quiero ya lo tengo aquí-dijo Black llevando su mano derecha al pecho izquierdo de Venelana y comenzando a jugar con él

~Mmm…Black espera…Ahh~

 ** _Black volvió a besar el cuello de Venelana mientras jugaba con su pecho, Black dejo el pecho de Venelana y llevo su mano a su cuño húmedo, separo los labios y deposito dos dedos_**

Vaya Venelana ya estás muy mojada-dijo Black mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña

~Ahh…Black por favor…Aaah…detente~

¿Enserio quieres que pare?-dijo Black dejando de besarle el cuello y sacando sus dedos de su coño para mirarla a los ojos-Sí eso quieres lo hare, no te obligare

No me negaría a tener sexo contigo y lo sabes pero después de lo que hicimos anoche mi cuerpo se siente adolorido-dijo Venelana

¿Te lastime? Lo siento, no fue mi intensión-dijo Black

No es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener sexo de esa forma tan salvaje-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio? Pero la primera vez que lo hicimos pareció que tenías mucha experiencia-dijo Black

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Venelana le dio una fuerte bofetada al pelinegro_**

¡¿Me estas tratando de decir que era una puta o algo?!-grito Venelana enojada

No me refería a eso-dijo Black

¿Entonces a qué?-dijo Venelana

Bueno es que la primera vez que lo hicimos parecíamos animales en celo y debes aceptarlo-dijo Black

Bueno sí pero era porque éramos jóvenes, ahora ya somos adultos-dijo Venelana-Ya nuestros cuerpo no son como en ese entonces

Tienes razón, antes no tenías los pechos caídos-dijo Black

¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tienen de malo mis pechos?-dijo Venelana

Bueno antes estaban redondos y firmes pero ahora están algo caídos aunque crecieron un poco-dijo Black-También se puede ver que aumentaste algo de peso en las caderas y en el trasero pero en ese último no me quejo, se ve muy sexy

Ok Black, en primer lugar quiero que sepas que estuve embarazada dos veces ¿Ok?-dijo Venelana-Segundo, con los embarazos subí de peso y me costó trabajo perderlo y tercero y ultimo, vuelves a decir algo como eso de nuevo y te juro que nunca en tu vida inmortal volveremos a tener sexo

Entendido, no volveré a mencionar nada de tu peso-dijo Black haciendo enojar a la castaña

Aww, no sé de qué me quejo si sabía que al regresar contigo esto sería así-dijo Venelana saliendo de la cama-Tomare un baño y después hare el desayuno

De acuerdo-dijo Black

¿No quiere venir conmigo?-dijo Venelana

Adelántate, luego te alcanzo-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana fue al baño que había en la habitación, al entrar fue a la regadera y la abrió. Black pudo escuchar como en el baño el agua de la regadera caía, el metió su mano debajo de su almohada y saco un cigarrillo, puso el cigarrillo en su boca y estuvo a punto de encenderlo pero…_**

Ni se te ocurra prender ese cigarrillo-dijo Venelana desde el baño

¿Pero cómo demonios lo supiste?-dijo Black quitándose el cigarrillo de la boca

Te conozco tan bien que no me puedes engañar, hoy revisare la casa para averiguar donde escondes todos tus cigarrillos-dijo Venelana

Maldita sea-dijo Black lanzando el cigarrillos lejos

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Black se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto con Asia y Yuuma mientras que Venelana preparaba panqueques para desayunar_**

Black, ¿Dónde guardas la miel?-dijo Venelana

En la alacena-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana fue a buscar la miel a la alacena y cuando la abrió se llevo la gran sorpresa al ver treinta cajetillas de cigarros_**

Draco D. Black, ven aquí de inmediato-dijo Venelana

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Black entrando a la cocina

Explícame esto-dijo Venelana señalando las cajetillas que estaban dentro de la alacena

Son cigarrillos-dijo Black

Ya sé que son cigarrillos, lo que quiero que me digas es ¿Por qué están en la alacena?-dijo Venelana

Es que ya no cabían en el closet del cuarto-dijo Black

¿Qué? ¿Tienes más en el closet?-dijo Venelana

Etto….No-dijo Black

Ok, está decidido, voy a tirar todas estas cajetillas-dijo Venelana tomando todas las cajetillas-Y después tirare los que están en el closet de nuestro cuarto

No seas así, entiende que no moriré con eso y no me enfermare de cancel de pulmón-dijo Black-Yo soy inmortal, no me puedo enfermar de nada

Aun así das mal ejemplo, si alguna vez tenemos hijos no quiero que le des ese ejemplo-dijo Venelana

Por favor, si tenemos hijos prometo que fumare fuera de la casa-dijo Black

Ya dije que no y es mi última palabra-dijo Venelana tirando los cigarrillos en el bote de basura que tenía alado -Y ve a sentarte, ya están listos los panqueques

De acuerdo-dijo Black yendo al comedor

 ** _Black se sentó y Venelana en segundos llego al comedor con platos que tenían panqueques para cada uno, ella repartió los platos y se sentó alado de Black y todos comenzaron a desayunar pero mientras lo hacían en el suelo apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió un hombre pelirrojo parecido a Zeoticus pero este no tenía barba y estaba usando una extraña armadura_**

Sirzches-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Madre-dijo el pelirrojo

¿Lo conoces Venelana?-dijo Black

Sí, es mi hijo mayor-dijo Venelana

Madre, fui a visitarte a ti y a mi padre al castillo pero no estabas, mi padre me dijo que le habías pedido el divorcio y te habías ido con otro hombro, y por lo que veo es verdad-dijo Sirzechs

Espero que no estés enojado conmigo hijo, sabes bien que tú y Rias son lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida pero yo jamás me enamore de tú padre-dijo Venelana-Sólo estuve con él para no herirlos, espero que me logres comprender

Lo entiendo madre, tú has hecho mucho por Rias y por mí que ya es tiempo que tú también seas feliz-dijo Sirzechs

Me alegro que me comprendas-dijo Venelana

Entonces, él es el hombre por el que abandonaste a mí padre-dijo Sirzechs mirando a Black que comía sus panqueques

Así es, Black dejame presentarte a mi hijo Sirzechs, Sirzechs él es Black-dijo Venelana

Mucho gusto, soy Sirzechs Lucifer, soy el hermano mayor de Rias y actual Satán del inframundo-dijo Sirzechs a Black pero este solo se le quedo viendo

Eres idéntico a tú padre-dijo Black

Sí, mucha gente me dice lo mismo-dijo Sirzechs

Yo odio a tú padre-dijo Black

¿Eh?-dijo Sirzechs confundido

Lo odio tanto que lo quiero matar-dijo Black

Etto…pues yo…

No le hagas caso, él es así-dijo Venelana-¿Quieres quedarte a desayunar?

Me gustaría pero tengo mucho trabajo, apenas si pude escaparme de Grayfia para venir aquí-dijo Sirzechs

Entiendo, tienes mucho trabajo como Sátan-dijo Venelana

Bueno me retiro, adiós-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _En eso el pelirrojo creó un círculo mágico y después desapareció_**

Bueno sigamos desayunando-dijo Black

Antes de eso, Asia, Yuuma quiero preguntarles algo-dijo Venelana-¿No quisieran ir a la academia a estudiar?

Rynalle, mi nombre es Reynalle, Yuuma es un nombre falso-dijo Yuuma

Ok, entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren asistir a la academia?-dijo Venelana

¿Ir a estudiar? No losé nunca antes he estado en una escuela-dijo Asia

Y yo estaría en peligro ya que de seguro me encontrare con mis ex compañeros-dijo Reynalle

No se preocupen, ir a la academia no es malo-dijo Venelana-Ahí podrán hacer amigos y no se deben preocupar de que alguien les haga daño ya que mi hija está ahí y aparte no creó que nadie las lastime si están protegidas por Black

Bueno creó que puedo intentarlo-dijo Reynalle

Yo también-dijo Asia

Bien, solo Balck y yo tendremos que hablar con el director y podrán asistir-dijo Venelana

Una pregunta ¿Tengo que dar una cuota?-dijo Black

Sí pero no es tanto-dijo Venelana

Ok, déjame cuanto tengo-dijo Balck parándose de su silla

 ** _Black camino hacia una pintura que estaba colgada de la pared, él quito la pintura revelando una caja fuerte, Balck puso el código y abrió la caja fuerte dejando ver un montón de monedas de oro, joyas, diamantes, esmeraldas y un montón de billetes. Las tres chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por ver tanto dinero_**

Muy bien, aun queda suficiente-dijo Black cerrando la caja fuerte

Black ¿Cuánto dinero tienes guardado?-dijo Venelana

No mucho, quinientos o ochocientos billones, eso creo-dijo Black

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quinientos billones?!-gritaron las tres

O ochocientos billones, no sé en realidad hace tiempo que no cuento mi dinero-dijo Black

¿Cómo conseguiste ese dinero?-dijo Venelana

Ya sabes, trabajando duro, matando gente, robando, secuestrando,,,,

Ok entiendo, lo conseguiste de mala manera-dijo Venelana-Pero no entiendo, si tenias todo ese dinero ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

Seamos sinceros, ¿Me hubieras dejado conseguir el dinero a mí manera?-dijo Black

Tienes razón, no te lo hubiera permitido-dijo Venelana-Pero dejemos a un lado eso, con todo ese dinero podremos hacerle una remodelación a la casa

¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabaña?-dijo Black

Nada en realidad pero es algo pequeña, estaría bien que pudieras hacerla más grande-dijo Venelana

Ok, tú eres la que manda, así hagamos lo que dices-dijo Black

De acuerdo, también compraremos una camioneta-dijo Venelana

¿Para qué?-dijo Black

Para que puedas ir y llevar a las chicas a la academia-dijo Venelana

Espera ¿Yo tengo que llevarlas y recogerlas?-dijo Black

Claro, ¿O acaso esperas que ellas vayan solas?-dijo Venelana

Pues sí-dijo Black

Black eres un desconsiderado, estamos muy lejos de la academia y tú quieres que ellas vayan solas, eres un hombre sin sentimientos-dijo Venelana

Bueno sí ya terminaste en hacer tú numerito Venelana, considerare eso de comprar una camioneta-dijo Black

Nada de considerar, la vas a comprar-dijo Venelana

¿Así? ¿Quién me obligara?-dijo Black

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Enfrente de la academia se estaciono una camioneta negra en la cual estaban Asia, Reynalle y Black. Asia y Reynalle estaban usando el uniforme de la academia, ellas habían comenzado a asistir a la academia desde hace cuatro días después de que Venelana y Black hablaran con el director. Black no tuvo más opción que comprar la camioneta cuando Venelana le dijo que nunca más tendrían sexo y ni que lo dejaría tocarla por toda la eternidad si no la comprarla_**

 ** _Asia y Reynare iban en el mismo salón y ellas se habían vuelto amigas de Rias y de los miembros de su club aunque por alguna razón, Akeno le tenía odio a Reynalle_**

Que les vaya bien, vendré por ustedes a la hora de la salida-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijeron las dos bajando de la camioneta

 ** _Black espero que las chicas entraran a la academia para después irse de ahí_**

 ** _Mientras en la cabaña_**

 ** _Black llego a su cabaña y estaciono su camioneta cerca, bajo del vehículo y entro a su casa, al entrar pudo ver a una Venelana que estaba limpiando los platos, Black con mucho sigilo se puso detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuelo dejándole marcas de chupetones_**

Mmm….Black espera…ahh….estoy limpiando los platos-dijo Venelana mientras gemía

Déjalos, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos-dijo Black dejando de besar el cuello de la castaña y soltando su cintura para llevar sus manos a sus pechos-Tenemos ocho horas de diversión y estoy pensando en usarlas para algo que nos gustara a los dos

Mmm….¿Quieres hacerlo?...haaa….eres un pervertido-dijo Venelana mientras gemía por como Black jugaba con sus pechos

¿Acaso tú no quieres?-dijo Black haciendo que la castaña lo volteara a ver

Yo no dije eso-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana beso al pelinegro y este llevo sus manos al trasero redondo de la castaña dándole un fuerte apretón que hizo a Venelana gemir en el beso, Black cargo a Venelana agarrándola de su trasero y la castaña enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Black y enredo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de este también_**

 ** _Black comenzó a caminar hacia alas escaleras y fue a su cuarto, al llegar rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro para después cerrarla, y no hay que ser un genio para saber qué fue lo que sucedió después_**

 ** _Ocho horas después_**

 ** _Black se encontraba vistiendo para ir por las chicas mientras que Venelana estaba en la cama desnuda durmiendo, Black se termino de vestir, le dio un beso a Venelana en la frente y salió de la cabaña para después subirse a la camioneta, encendió el vehículo y arranco rumbo a la academia_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Balck estaba afuera de la academia esperando a Asia y a Reynalle, podía ver como los demás estudiantes estaban saliendo y se dirigían a sus casa pero no veía a Asia ni a Reynalle_**

¿Por qué están tardando tanto?-dijo Black

[Tal vez se quedaron a hablar con la hija de Venelana sobre algo de ropa o chicos, yo que sé cosas de chicas]-dijo Ddraig

Aun así se están tardando mucho, iré a ver qué pasa-dijo Black bajando de la camioneta

 ** _Black camino hacia la academia y pudo detectar el olor de Asia y Reynalle. Pudo notar que estaba con Rias en su club junto con su nobleza pero detecto dos olores más que no conocía. Black fue al viejo edificio y al llegar abrió la puerta, Black pudo ver a Rias, a su nobleza, a Asia y a Reynalle en la habitación pero también pudo ver a dos chicas encapuchadas, una era peli azul con un mechón verde en la parte delantera de su cabello y la otra era castaña con su cabello peinado en dos coletas. Las dos encapuchadas miraron a Black y en sus rostros se formo una expresión de enfado y odio_**

Black-san ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Asia

No deberías esperarnos en la camioneta-dijo Reynalle

Eso hice pero como no llegaban vine a buscarlas-dijo Black

¡Tú!-grito la peli azul señalando a Black

¿Qué pasa niña?-dijo Black

¡Te hemos estado buscando por dos largos años para vengarnos!-grito la castaña

¿A qué te refieres con eso de vengarse?-dijo Black

¡¿Acaso no nos recuerdas?!-grito la peli azul

Jamás las he visto en mi puta vida-dijo Black

¡Maldito hipócrita!-grito la peli azul lanzándose a Black

¡Xenovia detente!-grito la castaña

 ** _La peli azul saco una espada e intento cortar a Black pero este esquivo el ataque de la chica y la golpeo en la cara haciéndola que cayera al suelo, la peli azul se levanto del suelo sobándose la mejilla derecha y miro a Black_**

¿Me podrías decir porque mierdas quieres atacarme?-dijo Black

¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste que hace dos años atacaste al vaticano y mataste a muchos miembros de este?!-grito Xeenovia furiosa

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nota: Antes de iniciar el capitulo quería agradecerle por el apoyo que le dan, se lo agradezco mucho en verdad, también quería decirles que he pensando en no poner a Vali en la historia, en su lugar he pensado poner a otro personaje Oc como Black, quería saber si les gustaría eso, por favor dejen en los comentarios que opinan de esa idea y a que chica prefieren que este en el harem de Black, déjenlo también en los comentarios por favor, bueno eso seria todo, gracias por su atención, ahora sí comencemos con el capitulo_**

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

Black ¿Enserio hiciste eso?-dijo Rias

Mmm…no lo sé, no lo recuerdo-dijo Black

¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?-dijo Rias

¿Acaso tú te acuerdas de cuantos mosquitos matas al día?-dijo Black

No pero….

Sí, eso pensé-dijo Black mirando a las dos chicas-¿Podrían un poco más especificas? He matado a tanta gente que ya perdí la cuenta

En verdad eres un maldito-dijo la castaña enojada-Pero está bien, hace dos años de la nada apareciste en el vaticano y comenzaste a matar gente

Ya veo-dijo Black

¿Ya lo recordaste?-dijo Rias

No tengo ni la más puta idea de lo que hablan-dijo Black-Yo no recuerdo haber ido a atacar al vaticano

[Yo sí]-dijo Ddraig dentro de la mente de Black-[Recuerda Black, fue el día en que estabas aburrido y no tenias nada que hacer]

Oh es cierto, ya recordé-dijo Black mirando a las chicas-Ese día está muy aburrido así que decidí ir a matar gente para quitarme el aburrimiento

 ** _Esas palabras tan solo hizo enojar más a las encapuchadas_**

Entonces, ¿nos estás diciendo que mataste a toda esa gente solo por que estabas aburrido?-dijo Xenovia

Sí-dijo Black como si nada

¡Eres una basura! ¡Mataste a gente inocente solo por diversión!-grito la castaña muy enfadada

Cálmate Irina-dijo Xenovia a la castaña

¿Inocente? Bueno si llamas a gente inocente a esa gente que cometen atrocidades a nombre de un ser que no existe-dijo Black

¿A qué te refieres con atrocidades? Y dios si existe-dijo Irina

Por favor, hay padres y curas que violan a niños inocentes y lo hacen al nombre de dios, esas personas dan asco, no puedo creer que aun así ustedes se enfaden cuando hice algo correcto-dijo Black

Aun así no era necesario matarlas. Dios los castigaría tarde o temprano-dijo Xenovia

Sí como no, tienen su fe a un dios de mierda-dijo Black

Black, te recuerdo que Asia también es una creyente de dios-dijo Reynalle

Perdón pero es la pura verdad-dijo Black

Espera, ¿Acabas de decir Asia? ¿Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia mirando a Reynalle

Sí ¿Qué tiene?-dijo Reynalle

Así que tu eres la famosa "Bruja"-dijo Xenovia mirando a la rubia

Etto…yo

¿Tú eres la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo…uhm

Jampas pensé que la Santa doncella cayera tan bajo y estuviera con los demonios-dijo Xenovia-Dime ¿Aun crees en dios?

Como crees Xenovia, ellas es ahora es un demonio, no puede adorar a dios-dijo Irina

No, no siento energía demoniaca en ella, sigue siendo humana-dijo Xenovia

¿Eso es cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué está con los demonios?-dijo Irina

Respóndenos bruja-dijo Xenovia

Por supuesto que aun creó en el señpr-dijo Asia-He creído en él desde pequeña y no soy un demonio pero estoy con ellos ya que son mis amigos

¡Eres una traidora!-grito Xenovia lanzándose a Asia

¡Acabaremos contigo aquí!-grito Irina haciendo lo mismo que Xenovia

 ** _Las dos sacaron sus espadas y estaban dispuestas a matar a Asia pero Black apareció delante de ellas y las agarro del cuello, él las derribo en al suelo y y apretó con fuerza los cuellos de las chicas, estas miraron los ojos de Black y vieron como cambiaron, ahora eran verde con una pupila que parecía a la de un animal que veía a su presa, eso las asusto mucho_**

Ahora escúchenme estúpidas creyentes de dios, si se atreven a ponerle un dedo a Asia o a cualquiera que está en esta habitación, me obligaran a que les habla el estomago, les saque los intestinos y luego me haga un festín con ellos-dijo Black asuntando más a las dos chicas-Así que haremos esto, ustedes se van y nadie sale herido ¿Ok?-las chicas asistieron con la cabeza y Black las soltó-Bien ahora, lárguense

Eres un sicópata-dijo Xenovia levantándose del suelo y sobándose el cuello

Estás loco-dijo Irina sobándose el cuello también

Sí, sí, soy un hijo de puta, ahora váyanse-dijo Black

No olvidaremos esto-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Las dos estaban por irse pero en ese momento Kiba hablo_**

Esperen-dijo Kiba y las dos se detuvieron y lo voltearon a ver-Antes que se vayan quiero pelear contra una de ustedes

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Xenovia

Soy su senpai-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado de un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que se había vuelto demonio-dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito Kiba furioso

Bueno como a nosotros nos interesa esto nos vamos, Asia, Reynalle recojan sus cosas-dijo Black

¿No ayudaras?-dijo Reynalle

Yo ya las había convencido de irse pero él quiere pelear, ya no es asunto mio-dijo Black-Ahora recojan sus cosas y vámonos

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Las dos agarraron sus mochilas y junto a Black se fueron del viejo edificio y se dirigieron a la camioneta, se subieron al vehículo y Black arranco_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Llegaron a la cabaña, bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a la cabaña. Al entrar pudieron ver a una Venelana que estaba usando un delantal rosa y que estaba puniendo los platos en la mesa_**

Por fin llegan, siéntense, la comida ya casi está lista-dijo Venelana

De acuerdo-dijo Black

 ** _Black, Asia y Reynalle se sentaron en la mesa mientras que Venelana fue a la cocina_**

¿Cómo les fue hoy en la academia?-dijo Venelana desde la cocina

Bien, fue un día muy tranquilo-dijo Asia

Qué bueno, me alegra que se la pasaran bien-dijo Venelana

Bueno eso duro poco ya que llegaron dos exorcistas poseedoras de Excaliburn-dijo Reynalle

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana saliendo de la cocina

Dos exorcistas llegaron a la academia y quisieron ver a Rias-dijo Xenovia

¿Por qué a Rias?-dijo Venelana

Querían hablar con ella sobre el trabajo que les dejaron que era recuperar las Excaliburn que habían sido robadas-dijo Reynalle-Ellas fueron a hablar con ella para decirle que no se metiera en su camino

Ya veo, ¿No le paso nada?-dijo Venelana

No lo sabemos ya que cuando una de esas chicas quiso pelear con el [Caballo] de Rias, Black nos dijo que nos fuéramos-dijo Reynalle

¿Es eso cierto Black?-dijo Venelana mirando al pelinegro

¿Y la comida?-dijo Black

La maldita comida puede esperar, ahora contéstame-dijo Venelana

Ok, sí es verdad pero en mi defensa yo ya había convencido a esas dos irse pero el rubio se quiso lucirse y reto a una de ellas-dijo Black

¿Y te fuiste de ahí así de simple?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué querías que hiciera? Eso ya no me involucraba, era asunto de Rias y de su nobleza-dijo Black-Sí no dejas de sobre protegerla jamás aprenderá a hacerlo por si sola

Creó que tienes razón en eso-dijo Venelana

Además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-dijo Black

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la cabaña_**

¿Cómo que Kiba-kun desapareció?-dijo Venelana a una Rias que estaba sentada en la sala de la cabaña

Sí, después de pelear contra una de las exorcistas y ser vencido, él se fue y no lo hemos visto desde entonces-dijo Rias

Ya veo-dijo Venelana volteando a ver a Black-Y tú que decías que no pasaría nada malo

Por favor, me puedo equivocar algunas veces, soy humano-dijo Black

¿Y qué piensan hacer para encontrarlo?-dijo Venelana volteando a ver a su hija

He enviado a mi familiar a buscarlo, solo espero que lo encuentre pronto-dijo Rias

Ya veo, déjanos a ayudarnos a buscarlo-dijo Venelana

No puedo pedirles eso, es un asunto que yo debo resolver-dijo Rias

Insisto hija, déjanos ayudarnos-dijo Venelana

Bueno, creó que si puedo aceptar su ayuda-dijo Rias

Solo para aclarar, cuando dices que "Ayudaremos" te refieres que solo me enviaras a mí ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Pues claro, todo esto es por tú culpa-dijo Venelana-Sí hubieras ayudado esto no estuviera pasando

Eso ya lo discutimos, y ya quiero ver cómo me convencerán para que ayude-dijo Black

¿No piensas ayudar?-dijo Venelana

Parece que lo entendiste bien, no hay forma de que me convenzan para que ayude-dijo Black

¿Eso crees Black?-dijo Venelana levantándose-Recuerda que no estás hablando con cualquier mujer

No te tengo miedo Venelana, no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se dieorn miraras de enfado que incluso salieron chispas de ellas, Rias tan solo retrocedió ya que sentía una atmosfera de muerte en el lugar_**

Vas a ayudar porque yo lo digo-dijo Venelana

¿Y qué me harás si no lo hago?-dijo Black

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Black se encontraba en su motocicleta recorriendo las ciudades de Kuo en busca del rubio Gremory, en la cabeza de Black se podía notar un gran chichón_**

[Debo decir que admiro a esa mujer, es la única que te pone a raya]-dijo Ddraig

Cierra la maldita boca-dijo Black

[¿Ya pensaste como encontrar al chico rubio?]-dijo Ddraig

He tratado de olfatearlo pero no encuentro su olor, tal vez se haya ido de la ciudad-dijo Black

[Eso no pondrá feliz a Venelana ni a su hija]-dijo Ddraig

¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Debo encontrar a ese rubio antes que anochezca o Venelana me dará de palos por el resto de mi vida-dijo Black

[Parece que por fin alguien apareció para domarte]-dijo Ddraig

Cállate-dijo Black

 ** _Black siguió conduciendo por la ciudad en busca de Kiba, siguió así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que encontró algo que lo sorprendió, el pudo ver como en la cera de la calle estaban Xenovia e Irina pidiendo limosna pero la gente las estaba ignorando_**

 ** _Black estaciono su moto y bajo de ella para después caminar hacia las exorcistas, él llego a donde estaban pero antes que pudiera decir algo, estás se lanzaron a atacarlo pero al momento que lo hicieron cayeron al suelo, Black se acerco a ellas y pudo oír como sus estómagos gruñeron, el pelinegro cargo a las dos exorcistas y las llevo al restaurante más cercano_**

 ** _En el restaurante_**

 ** _Las exorcistas se encontraban en una mesa junto con Black un banquete con mucha comida, por el camino hacia el restaurante las dos chicas dijeron cosas como "le vendimos el alma al diablo" "Ahora iremos al infierno¨ y muchas cosas más_**

Deliciosa, la comida japonesa es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

 ** _Black termino de comer el bistec que tenía y se tomo la cerveza que había ordenado_**

Gracias por la comida-dijo Xenovia bebiendo un vaso de agua

Xnovia ¿Qué haremos ahora? Hemos vendido nuestras almas al diablo-dijo Irina preocupada

Eso no te importa cuando te comiste esa hamburguesa-dijo Black

Eso no es cierto-dijo Irina

Aunque seas un maldito, te agradecemos por la comida-dijo Xenovia

Es una rara forma de decir gracias pero la acepto-dijo Black-Pero no solo la traje a comer, sino quiero que me ayuden a encontrar a ese chico rubio de la nobleza de Rias

¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte?-dijo Irina

Porque si me ayudan, yo las ayudare a ustedes-dijo Black sorprendiendo a las exorcistas-Rias me conto que piensan pelear contra Kokabiel ya que el está detrás de todo eso de las Excaliburn

¿Y eso qué? Nosotras podemos solas-dijo Irina

Espera Irina, creó que sería mejor aceptar su ayuda-dijo Xenovia

¿Estás segura Xenovia?-dijo Irina

Para serte sincera Irina, creo que es muy duro recuperar las Excaliburn y enfrentarse a Kokabiel solas-dijo Xenovia

Entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan mi trato?-dijo Black

De acuerdo, aceptamos tu ayuda-dijo Irina

Bien, oye niña, ya puedes dejar de espiar-dijo Black mirando la entrada del restaurante

 ** _Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y en ese momento Koneko entro al restaurante_**

Vaya pero si es otro miembro de la nobleza de Rias-dijo Black-¿Qué haces aquí niña?

Vengo a ayudar, quiero ayudar a encontrar a Kiba-sinpai-dijo Koneko

¿Y porque?-dijo Black

Kiba-senpai es como un hermano mayor para mí, es mi familia-dijo Koneko

Ok pero ¿Rias sabe que estas aquí?-dijo Black-Créeme ya tengo problemas con Venelana por el chico rubio, no quiero más si resulta que estás haciendo esto a sus espaldas

Buchou no sabe que estoy haciendo esto, pero no debe preocuparse ya que no se lo diré-dijo Koneko-Pero por favor déjenme ayudar

Ok, puedes ayudar-dijo Black

Se lo agradezco-dijo Koneko

Bueno, ya que estamos listos es hora de buscar a Kiba-dijo Black

Eso no será necesario, solo déjenme hacer una llamada-dijo irina

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de una llamada rápida, vino un cierto rubio para unirse al grupo_**

Entiendo la situación, pero me siento insatisfecho que las portadoras de Excaliburn me den permiso para destruirlas-dijo Kiba

Esa no es una forma apropiada de hablar, si fueras un demonio exiliado no dudaría en cortarte con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Los dos se quedaron mirando con enfado_**

Así que le guardas rencor al "Proyecto espada sagrada", a la iglesia y a las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

Obviamente-dijo Kiba fríamente

Pero Kiba-kun, gracias a ellos personas como Xenovia y yo pudimos utilizar las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

¡Pero eso no justifica que nos desecharan solo por ser fracasos!-grito Kiba y todos se quedaron callados

Sin duda alguna ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del Vaticano-dijo Xenovia-La persona encargada del proyecto tenia creencias por lo que fue juzgado por herejía y fue expulsado de la iglesia, recientes informes nos revelaron que trabaja para los caídos ahora

¿Está con los caídos? Dime su nombre-dijo Kiba

Balba Galilei, también llamado como el "Obispo Genocida"-dijo Xenovia

He escuchado de él-dijo Black-Es un viejo demente obsesionado con las Excaliburn

Bien, si voy tras los caídos podre dar con él-dijo Kiba-Ya que nos brindaron esa información yo también les diré la mía, hace unos días me entere de una persona utiliza una Excaliburn para matar a otros sacerdotes que probablemente de los suyos

¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo Xenovia

Freed Zelzan ¿Les suena?-dijo Kiba

Nunca he escuchado de él-dijo Black

 ** _Xenovia saco un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, escribió un número telefónico en el_**

Tengan, con esto nos podrán contactar una vez que tengamos todo listo pasaremos a la estrategia de equipo-dijo Xenovia dándole el papel a Black-Eso es todo, te pagaremos la comida la próxima vez

No veremos después-dijo Irina

 ** _Tras decir eso las dos salieron del restaurante_**

Black-san¿Por qué me está ayudando?-dijo Kiba

Por una simple razón niño, sí no te ayudo mi mujer me dará de palos por el resto de la vida-dijo Black sorprendiendo al rubio y a la peliblanca

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Black, Koneko y Kiba usaban disfraces de sacerdotes pero con cruces falsas para que les hicieran daño a los dos demonios, los tres caminaban hacia una iglesia abandonada, pero de repente Black pudo detectar dos olores dentro de la iglesia_**

Esperen-dijo Black y los dos demonios se detuvieron

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Koneko

No hay necesidad que se sigan ocultando-dijo Black

Vaya parece que nos descubrieron

 ** _De la iglesia salió un hombre viejo vestido con ropa de sacerdote y un chico peliblanco con sonrisa de maniaco_**

¡Balba Galilei!-exclamo Kiba furioso

Parece que me recuerdan-dijo Balba antes de mirar a Black-A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos Black

¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburn robadas?-dijo Black-¿Acaso quieres hacer otro de tus estúpidos experimentos?

Eso lo sabrán en poco tiempo, pero por el momento nos tenemos que ir-dijo Balba tratando de escapar

¡No te lo permitiré!

 ** _Xenovia e Irina aparecieron delante de Balba impidiendo que escapara_**

Balba Galilei, Freed Zelzan en nombre de dios y del Vaticano los ejecutare aquí mismo-dijo Xenovia apuntando a Balba con su Excaliburn

No menciones ese nombre enfrente de mí perra-dijo el peliblanco

Esto no pinta bien, el [Sword Birth], dos enviadas de de la iglesia portadores de Excaliburn y el [Sekiruttei], no pinta nada bien-dijo Balba sacando una pequeña esfera-Supongo que tendré que usar esto

 ** _Arrojo la esfera al suelo creado una luz que segó a todos, al dispersarse la luz, los dos ya habían desaparecido_**

Maldición-dijo Kiba

No los dejare escapar-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Ella junto con Irina fueron a buscarlos, Kiba también se marco en busca de Balba y Freed_**

¿No irá tras ellos?-dijo Koneko a Black

No, ese ya no es asunto mío-dijo Black

[Sí sabes que si los dejas ir y resultan lastimados será tú culpa ¿Verdad?]-dijo Ddraig

Eso lo sé pero lo que me dijo Venelana fue que encontrara al chico-dijo Black-No que lo cuidara cuando lo encontrara, ese ya no es asunto mío

¿Eso crees Black?

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico del caula salió Venelana y Rias_**

Puta madre-dijo Black

Creo que tendremos que hablar en la casa muy seriamente-dijo Venelana

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Cabaña de Black_**

 ** _Después de lo sucedido en la iglesia, Black, Koneko, Venelana y Rias fueron a la cabaña del bosque, en la sala de la cabaña estaban Black y Koneko que estaban sentados en el sillón mientras eran observados por Venelana y Rias_**

Koneko-dijo Rias viendo a su [Torre]

¿Sí?-dijo la loli

¿Por qué hiciste esto?-dijo Rias

No quería que Yuto-senpai se fuera-dijo Koneko

Te entiendo-dijo Rias abrazándola

¿Y tú Black? Sólo tenías un trabajo, solo uno-dijo Venelana

Para ser justos, solo me pediste que encontrarla al chico nunca dijiste que lo trajera de vuelta-dijo Black-Así que técnicamente hice lo que me pediste

Enserio no hay modo de hablar contigo, eres imposible-dijo Venelana

Sí te hace sentir mejor, prometo no volverlo hacer-dijo Black

Eso no me hace sentir mejor-dijo Venelana

Bueno lo intente, ¿Qué les parece si mejor vamos a dormir y luego hablaremos de esto mañana?-dijo Black

No es mala idea, Rias, Koneko-chan ¿Les gustaría quedarse a dormir aquí esta noche?-dijo Venelana

Bueno la verdad ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, creó que aceptamos la oferta-dijo Rias

Ok, tenemos un cuarto disponible para huéspedes, acompáñenme-dijo Venelana

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Venelana llevo a Koneko y a Rias a la habitación de huéspedes mientras que Black fue a su habitación, al llegar a su habitación, Black se desvistió y entro al baño a ducharse. Después de tomar su baño. Black se vistió y fue a la cama donde Venelana ya lo estaba esperando. La bella castaña solo estaba usando un sexy camisón rojo_**

¿Sigues molesta?-dijo Black

No, creó que exagere al enojarme contigo-dijo Venelana

Pero tienes razón, me equivoque, debí ayudar mejor-dijo Black

Eso no importa ahora, mañana buscaremos a Kiba-kun todos juntos-dijo Venelana dándole un beso a Black en los labios-Es mejor que descansemos para el día de mañana

De acuerdo-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se volvieron a besar para después apagar la luz y quedarse dormidos mientras se abrazaban_**

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Todos estaba tranquilo en el bosque, todos estaban dormidos tranquilos en sus cuartos, pero de repente Black comenzó a olfatear una presencia maligna muy conocida, él se despertó y se separo de Venelana pero eso la hizo despertar_**

Black ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Venelana

¿Acaso no sientes ese poder?-dijo Black

¿Poder?-dijo Venelana confundida

 ** _En ese momento Venelana sintió el poder del que hablaba Black y salió de la cama_**

Ahora entiendo a que te refieres-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana y Black rápidamente salieron de su cuarto y bajaron las escaleras, al llegar abajo salieron de la cabaña y miraron al cielo donde pudieron ver a un ángel caído que tenía diez pares de alas, el caído era un hombre joven vestido de negro y tenía una expresión maligna en su rostro mientras se podía ver que estaba cargando a alguien en su hombro derecho._**

 ** _Las demás chicas salieron de la cabaña al escuchar como Venelana y Black bajaban de las escaleras, todas se sorprendieron al ver al caído en el cielo pero la más sorprendida y asustada era Reynalle_**

E…E…Es Kokabiel-dijo Reynalle asustada

 ** _El caído tomo a la persona que tenía en su hombro y la lanzó hacia donde estaban ellos, la persona cayó hacia donde estaban y pudieron ver que era Irina que estaba muy herida_**

Esa idiota fue a mi base creyendo que me derrotaría, así que le di una lección-dijo Kokabiel-Aunque no pude atrapar a los otros dos con los que venia

 _Al menos Kiba escapo-pensí Rias_

Asia, curara por favor-dijo Venelana

Hai-dijo Asia acercándose a Irina para curarla

¿Qué haces aquí cuervo?-dijo Black

Vaya, nunca me imagine verte a ti con unos demonios, en verdad me sorprendes-dijo Kokabiel

Responde la maldita pregunta-dijo Black

Vengo a decirles que voy a arrasar la ciudad de Kuo y la academia-dijo Kokabiel

Si haces eso solo crearas una guerra entre las facciones de nuevo-dijo Venelana

Eso es lo que quiero, planeo enfurecer a Michael con el robo de las Excaliburns pero él solo manda a patéticas exorcistas-dijo Kokabiel

Se ve que no has cambiado, sigues obsesionado con la guerra-dijo Black

Pero no solo vengo a decirles eso, Black únete a mí-dijo Kokabiel sorprendiendo a todos menos al pelinegro

¿Disculpa?-dijo Black

Únete a mí, juntos seremos imparables, conmigo tendrás poder, riquezas y a todas las mujeres que quieras-dijo Kokabiel

Tentador-dijo Black comenzando a pensar

No tienes que darme una respuesta aquí, hazlo en la academia, te veo haya-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Al decir eso el caído desapareció de la vista de todos_**

Black, tú no te unirías a Kokabiel ¿Verdad?-dijo Venelana

Claro que no ¿Por quién me tomas? Sabes bien que no me uniría a nadie para ocasionar una guerra-dijo Black

Qué alivio-dijo Venelana

Digo, para que unirme a alguien si lo puedo hacer solo-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Nada, yo iré a enfrentar a Kokabiel, ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Black

Nosotras también iremos, le avisare a Akeno que nos alcance haya-dijo Rias

Ok, Venelana, tú y las chicas cuiden a esa niña-dijo Black señalando a Irina que estaba siendo curada por Asia

De acuerdo-dijo Venelana

Vamos-dijo Black

Hai-dijeron Rias y Koneko

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Black junto con Rias, Koneko y Akeno llegaron a la academia donde pudieron ver a un grupo de estudiantes que estaba haciendo una barrera de protección para la academia, una chica del grupo que tenía cabello negro y usaba gafas se acerco a Rias a hablar_**

Qué bueno que ya llegaste Rias, Kokabiel está adentro-dijo la chica

Entendido, nos encargaremos de él, gracias por tu ayuda Sona-dijo Rias

 ** _La chica miro a Black y se le quedo viendo_**

¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Black a la pelinegra

Rias ¿Quién es él?-dijo Sona

Él es Black, es el tipo que venció a Riser y el novio de mi mamá-dijo Rias

¿Qué? ¿El fue quien derroto a Riser?-dijo Sona sorprendida

Así es, el es muy fuerte y nos ayudara a derrotar a Kokabiel-dijo Rias

Ya veo, pero espera ¿Qué significa eso de que es el novio de tú madre?-dijo Sona

Luego te lo explicare-dijo Rias

 ** _Balck y las chicas entraron en la barrera y caminaron hasta el centro de la academia donde pudieron ver cuatro espadas que estaba flotando en el aire y brillaban, debajo de las espadas había un sospechoso círculo mágico que se extendía por todo el campo de la academia y en el centro del círculo estaba Balba_**

Vaya, así que unirán las espadas-dijo Black

Así es, uniremos las cuatro Excaliburn en una sola-dijo Balba

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que las Excaliburn se fusionen?-dijo Kokabiel apareciendo en el cieloNo tomara ni cinco minutos-dijo Balba

Perfecto-dijo Kokabiel mirando a Black-¿Y bien Black? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Después de pensarlo determinadamente he decidido que jamás en mi puta vida me uniré a ti-dijo Black

¿Es tú respuesta final?-dijo Kokabiel

Sí-dijo Black

Es lamentable, juntos pudimos gobernar al mundo pero ya que lo pones así-dijo Kokabiel chasqueando los dedos-Tendrás que pelear contra mis mascotas

 ** _En ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajándose y de que algo se acercaba, unos diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande, cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a las tres cabezas que este ser poseía_**

 **¡ROOOAAAR!**

 ** _Dio un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Cerbero-dijo Rias

Vaya pero si es el perro de Hades, ¿Acaso lo robaste?-dijo Black

Lo pedí prestado, ahora ataca-dijo Kokabiel a Cerbero

 ** _Cerbero rápidamente corrió hacia Black, el pelinegro no se movió de su lugar y espero al perro. Cerbero abrió grande su boca del en medio y intento darle una mordida a Black pero este sujeto con sus manos su boca_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _Las dos cabezas sobrantes aprovecharon que Black estaba ocupado con la cabeza de en medio y le dieron grandes mordidas al pelinegro en su torso, la sangre de Black se escurría por sus bocas pero estas rápidamente lo soltaron al sentir como sus bocas comenzaban a arder, Black había activado su magia de fuego y envolvió su cuerpo en llamas, Black uso su fuerza y abrió lo más que pudo la boca de en medio de Cerbero_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Black le rompió la mandíbula haciendo que la cabeza de en medio muriera, la cabeza del lado derecho intento atacarlo pero Balck lo esquivo y se subió arriba de él, al estar arriba sujeto su cuello y…._**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Le rompió el cuello matándolo de inmediato, Black prendió fuego en su brazo derecho y miro la cabeza que restaba_**

 **¡Shiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Las llamas golpearon la cabeza restante ocasionándole que fuera totalmente quemada dejando solo el cráneo_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes cuervo?-dijo Black mientras miraba a Kokabiel

 **¡RROOOAARR!**

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver y había otro Cerbero, el nuevo Cerbero se lanzo contra ellos, Black estaba preparado para atacar pero varias espadas aparecieron del suelo y atravesaron las patas de Cerbero_**

Perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Kiba

 **¡SLASH!**

Vine a apoyarlos-dijo Xenovia haciendo pedazos a Cerbero

Llegan tarde niños, la acción ya comenzó-dijo Black-Solo queda Kokabiel, yo me encargo, Ddraig

[Entendido]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Balck activo su guante sorprendiendo a todos_**

¿Eres el Sekiryuutei?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí ¿Qué acaso no te lo dijo Venelana?-dijo Black

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _El cuerpo de Black comenzó a brillar y en segundos tenía puesto una armadura de color rojo que tenía joyas de color verde en distintas partes de ella, además tenía una par de alas de dragón_**

Balance Breaker, una magia prohibida-dijo Rias más sorprendida

Acabemos con esto de una vez-dijo Black

 ** _Rápidamente Black voló hacia Kokabiel y en un segundo ya estaba enfrente de él sorprendiendo al caído_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando al suelo, Kokabiel se levanto del suelo y vio como Black se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad, el caído creó lanzas de luz en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlas hacia Black, el pelinegro esquivaba con facilidad todas las lanzas de luz que Kokabiel le lanzaba_**

 ** _Black rápidamente llego donde estaba Kokabiel y le dio un golpe en la cara que apenas el caído pudo suavizar el impacto poniendo sus manos, Kokabiel cayó de nuevo al suelo, el se volvió a levantar y esta vez creo dos espadas de luz y se lanzo contra Black_**

 ** _Koakbeil intento cortar a Black con sus espadas pero el pelinegro esquivaba con facilidad sus ataques, Black de pronto agarro las manos de Kokabiel y…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que el caído sangrara de la frente_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Le dio una patada al estomago que lo mando nuevamente al suelo, Kokabiel se levanto mientras se sujetaba el estomago_**

Es mejor que te rindas cuervo, mi poder es muy superior al tuyo-dijo Black

¡Está listo!-grito Balba

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver las cuatro Excaliburn y vieron que estas se habían unido ya solo había una_**

Jejeje genial-dijo Kokabiel mientras sonreía-Freed

¿Qué pasa jefe?-dijo Freed apareciendo de la nada

Usa la Excaliburn que está en el círculo, este será tu entrenamiento final-dijo Kokabiel

Sí jefe, me encargare de estos demonios-dijo Freed

Caballero Gremory vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos-dijo Xenovia

Ok, Balba Galilei soy un superviviente del "Proyecto espada sagrada"-dijo Kiba-No soy el que fue asesinado por ti y renacido como demonio en busca de venganza por mí y mis compañeros

Un superviviente del proyecto, es una desgracia, encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo en un país del oriente como este-dijo Balba-Me gustan las espadas sagradas que hasta salen en mis sueños, tal vez se deba a que desde pequeño me fascino la historia de Excaliburn. Imagínate mi desilusión cuando me entere que no podía manejarla, casi caía en la desesperación pero mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que podían portarlas, tanto que comencé a investigar en una manera para que cualquiera pudiera manejar las espadas y fue un éxito y todo gracias a ustedes

¿Éxito? ¡Nos tachaste como fracasos y te deshiciste de nosotros!-grito Kiba enojado y Balba solo negó con la cabeza

Me di cuenta que hace falta un factor especial que se necesita para manejar las espadas, así que aproveche el valor numérico para recolectar esos "factores" para investigar su capacidad-dijo Balba-La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían el "elemento" pero no lo suficiente como para manejar las Excaliburn, entonces llegue a una conclusión ¡Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y unirlos?

Ahora lo entiendo, lo que ponen en el interior de los poseedores de espadas sagradas cuando reciben su bendición es….

Así es, extrajimos los elementos de las personas, las cristalizamos-dijo Balba sacando un orbe de su túnica-Aun así esos idiotas de la iglesia me catalogaron como hereje, pero veo que utilizar mi investigación, aunque dudo mucho que Michael haga sacrificios por el

¿Mataste a mis compañeros y les extrajiste el "elemento" necesario para manejar las espadas?-dijo Kiba con odio

Correcto, esta esfera es de la época, eh utilizado tres en Freed, sin embargo esta es la última-dijo Balba

¿Cuántas vidas desperdiciaste por tu codicia y ambición?-dijo Black

Por favor Black, a comparación a lo que tú has hecho a lo largo de los años, esto no es nada-dijo Kokabiel

Eso ya no importa, mi investigación ah llegado al punto donde puedo recrear un ambiente para producirlos en masa-dijo Balba mientras apretaba el elemento-En primer lugar voy a destruir esta ciudad junto con Kokabiel, después le declarare la guerra a esos malditos del vaticano que me tacharon de hereje, y voy a mostrar el resultado de mis experimentos con las Excaliburns a esos ángeles necios y seguidores estúpidos

 ** _Balba estaba a punto de romper el orbe pero increíblemente Black apareció delante de él y le sujeto el brazo_**

¡Suéltame maldito!-grito Balba

Con gusto-dijo Black

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un golpe a Balba que lo mando a volar y haciendo que soltara el orbe, Black tomo el orbe y miro a Kiba_**

Oye niño, atrápalo-dijo Black lanzando el orbe a Kiba

 ** _Kiba atrapo el orbe y lo abrazo, había lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Kiba, el orbe que sostenía comenzó a emitir un resplandor que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela formando figuras, tomando forma de personas, habían chicos y chicas que estaban emitiendo una luz blanca azulada, ellos rodearon a Kiba_**

Los diversos poderes que se encuentran en este campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espíritus de la esfera-dijo Akeno

 ** _Todos los espíritus miraron a Kiba con una expresión triste pero querida_**

Yo…yo...yo siempre eh pensado, ¿Estuvo bien que yo fuera el único que sobrevivió?-dijo Kiba- Habían quienes tenían más sueños que yo, aquellos con ganas de vivir más que yo, ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida pacifica?

 ** _El espíritu de un muchacho sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo, entonces Akeno lo leyó por ellos_**

No te preocupes por nosotros, estás vivo eso es lo único que importa. Esos es lo que están diciendo-dijo Akeno

 ** _Había lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los espíritus, así como los de Kiba ya que parecía que sus sentimientos los alcanzaron, entonces los espíritus comenzaron a mover los labios en un ritmo que parecían que estaban cantando_**

El canto sagrado-murmuro Rias

 ** _Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco, esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro_**

[No estás solo]

[No teníamos suficiente elementos para manejar las espadas. Pero…]

[Estaremos bien si estamos juntos]

 ** _Black podía escuchar las voces de los espíritus, pensó que con la canción sagrada Ruas y los demás sufrieran pero nadie sintió dolor, entonces las lagrimas se derramaban, todos no entendían porque pero no podían dejar de llorar_**

[Tienes que aceptar la sagrada espada]

[No temas]

[Incluso si Dios está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones siempre serán…]

[Uno]

 ** _Los espíritus se elevaron al cielo y se convirtieron en una luz que cayó sobre Kiba_**

Ddraig, eso es lo que creo que es-dijo Black

[Así es]-dijo Ddraig-[Ese Knight ah llegado a ello]

Balance Breaker-dijo Black

 ** _Las luces rompieron la noche y parecía estar dándole su bendición a Kiba, el recordar su pasado, su huida y renacimiento como un demonio Gremory_**

[No te preocupes por nosotros, por lo menos tu…vive]

Pero no está resuelto del todo. Balba Galilei si no te mato habrá otros que pasaran por lo mismo que nosotros pasamos-dijo Kiba

Ja se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que las investigaciones vienen con sacrificios ¿No te has dado cuenta ya de ello?-dijo Balba

¡Yuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tienes que terminar con esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a las Excaliburn! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory!-grito Rias

¡Yuto-kun creo en ti!-grito Akeno

¡Yuto-senpai!-grito Koneko

Freed los espíritus de mis camaradas están dentro de ti, ¡No permitiré que hagas más maldades con ellos por más tiempo! Me convertiré en una espada, la espada de Bouchou y mis compañeros ¡Por favor responde a mis deseos! ¡SWORD REBORN!-grito Kiba

 ** _La Sacred Gear y los espíritus de sus compañeros se combinaron, el poder sacro y demoniaco se volvieron una para formar…_**

¡Balance Breacker! ¡Sword Of Betrayer! Recibirás el poder de esta espada que tiene el poder de la luz y demoniaco en tu propio cuerpo-dijo Kiba empuñando su nueva espada

 ** _Kiba corrió hacia Freed con una velocidad propia de un caballero, Freed trato captar sus movimientos pero Kiba era mucho más rápido_**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Freed se las arreglo para detener el ataque de Kiba, pero el aura sagrada de la espada de Freed estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kiba_**

¿Esa espada supera a las espadas santas?-dijo Freed confundido

Si esa fuera la verdadera Excaliburn, entonces no podría ganar en su contra-dijo Kiba-Pero es Excaliburn no puede contar los sentimientos de mis compañeros

 ** _Freed se lanzo contra Kiba y ellos comenzaron a pelear a una velocidad increíble que solo Black podía ver. Black miro a Kokabie y se lanzo a él_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo envió al suelo_**

Continuemos en lo que estábamos-dijo Black

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kokabiel levantándose del suelo

 ** _Kokabiel creó una lanza de luz y se lanzo contra Black_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Kokabiel enterró su lanza en el estomago de Black, el pelinegro tan solo sujeto los brazos de Koakbiel y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, Black saco la lanza de luz de su estomago y la lanzo cerca donde estaba Kokabiel, Black rápidamente corrió hacia Kokabiel y le comenzó a dar una lluvia de golpes en el estomago y luego le dio una fuerte patada en la mandíbula que lo mando al cielo_**

 ** _Black voló hacia donde mando a Kokabiel y lo sujeto por la espalda, se elevo unos cuantos metros más y rápidamente se descendió hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Balck azoto a Kokabiel contra el suelo bruscamente creando un gran cráter en el suelo en el cual estaba el caído muy herido_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Black volteo a ver y vio a Kiba cortando a Balba, Freed estaba muerto y su espada destrozada y la responsable de eso era Xenovia_**

Esto se acabo Kokabiel-dijo Black-No vale la pena matarte

 ** _Al decir eso Black comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Rias y los demás, Kokabiel a duras penas intentaba pararse y lo consiguió pero tambaleaba_**

¿C…C….Crees que esto acabo Black?-dijo Kokabiel-Sabes bien que haya mucha más gente como yo, y tú más que nadie sabe el gran secreto de los ángeles

¿El gran secreto de los ángeles?-dijo Xenovia

¿De qué está hablando Black?-dijo Rias

Eso lo se muy bien Kokabiel, pero no me importa, cualquiera que venga a ocasionar problemas le pateare el trasero como lo hice contigo-dijo Black

Sí, me diste una paliza pero-dijo Kokabiel creando una gran lanza de Luz-¡Esto aun no ha terminado!

 ** _Kokabiel lanzo la lanza de luz pero esta vez no fue hacia Black sino hacia Akeno_**

¡Akeno!-gritaron todos preocupados

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, Akeno miro por que el ataque nunca le llego, Black estaba delante de ella con la lanza de luz en su pecho_**

¿Estás bien niña?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Akeno

Muy bien-dijo Black sacando la lanza de su pecho-Estas muerto cuervo

 ** _El puño derecho de Black prendo en llamas y se lanzo contra Kokabiel_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un potente golpe a Kokabiel en la cara que le tiro varios dientes y le saco mucha sangre de la boca, Koakbiel cayó al suelo inconsciente, Black se acercaba a él lentamente para dar el golpe final pero de repente comenzó a olfatear un olor muy similar que conocía_**

Interesante

 ** _Voltearon a ver al cielo y vieron una armadura parecida a la de Black pero esta era de color blanca que tenia joyas azules en distintas partes, con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas_**

 _Este olor se me hace conocido-pensó Black_

Si no te molesta me llevare a ese idiota-dijo el de la armadura

Ok-dijo Black tomando a Kokabiel-Llévatelo-dijo lanzando al caído hacia el de la armadura

 ** _El de la armadura atrapo al caído y miro a Black_**

[Así que estas despierto otra vez blanco-dijo Ddraig

[…]

[¿Me estas ignorando?]-Ddraig

[A pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última pelea Ddraig]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rias

[Nos volvemos a encontrar Albión, espero que esta vez hayas reencarnado en una persona que nos dé más pelea]-dijo Ddraig

[Créeme Ddraig, he reencarnado en un tipo que te dejara sorprendido a ti y a tu poseedor]-dijo Albión

Espero que estés listo para nuestra pelea-dijo el de la armadura-Porque yo si lo estoy, Draco D. Black

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dijo Black

Yo se mucho sobre ti-dijo el de la armadura

 ** _Al decir eso el de la armadura desapareció junto con Kokabiel_**

Black ¿Quién era ese tipo?-dijo Rias

No tengo ni la menor idea-dijo Black-Pero dejemos eso para después y vayamos a descansar, ya tengo mucho sueño

 ** _En eso todos comenzaron a irse a sus casas para descansar_**

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _En un lugar desconocido_**

 ** _En un bosque se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado sentada en una roca, en eso aparece un círculo mágico del cual sale un chico de unos dieciocho años que tenái su mismo tono de cabello_**

Muy bien Valí ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo la hermosa mujer

Muy bien madre, aunque debo admitir que él no se ve tan rudo como decías-dijo el chico

Créeme él es el tipo más rudo y fuerte que hay en el mundo-dijo la mujer

Ya no puedo esperar a enfrentarlo-dijo Valí

Todo a su tiempo hijo, muy pronto te enfrentaras a tu padre-dijo la hermosa mujer

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Cabaña de Black_**

 ** _En la sala de la cabaña se encontraban Venelana, Asia y Reynalle cuidando a una Irina que estaba inconsciente en el sillón con sus heridas sanadas gracias a Asia. En ese momento la puerta de la cabaña se abrió revelando a Black que estaba acompañado por Rias junto a su nobleza y Xenovia_**

Ya volvimos-dijo Black

¿Cómo les fue? ¿Derrotaron a Kokabiel?-dijo Venelana

Claro, fue fácil-dijo Black

Justo lo que esperaba de ti-dijo Venelana

Por cierto, ¿la chica exorcista ya está bien?-dijo Black

Sí, gracias a Asia sus heridas están sanadas-dijo Venelana

Te lo agradezco Asia, hiciste un buen trabajo-dijo Black

No es nada-dijo Asia sonrojada de vergüenza

Muy bien chica, puedes tomar a tu amiga e irte-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia se acerco hacia Irina y la cargo en sus hombros_**

Bien ahora me voy-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Xenovia camino hacia la salida pero antes que saliera se detuvo y miro a Black_**

Antes de que me vaya, quisiera saber a lo que Kokabiel se refería con eso de que sabes el secreto de los ángeles-dijo Xenovia

¿De verdad lo quieres saber? Si te lo digo destruirá tu fe en dios-dijo Black

No creo que sea posible, vamos dímelo-dijo Xenovia

Ok pero te lo advertí, Asia también te afectara a ti es mejor que vayas a tu cuarto-dijo Black

Estoy bien Black-san, puedo soportarlo-dijo Asia

De acuerdo, el secreto de los ángeles es que dios está muerto-dijo Black dejando a todos en shock

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Xenovia

Que dios esta muerto-dijo Black

Mentira, mientes, ¡Mientes!-grito Xenovia

No miento, es la verdad-dijo Black

¿Dios está muerto?-dijo Asia en shock

No es cierto, no es cierto-dijo Xenovia mientras negaba con la cabeza-Dios no está muerto, dios no está muerto

Solo niegas lo innegable, mientras más rápido lo aceptes será mejor-dijo Black

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Xenovia-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Muy fácil, yo lo conocí-dijo Black

¿Tú lo conociste?-dijo Xenovia

Sí, hace dos mil años exactamente-dijo Black-Yo morí primero fui al infierno ocasione un alboroto y me desterraron de ahí y me enviaron al cielo, y ocasione un gran alboroto también y así gane la inmortalidad

¿Inmortalidad?-dijo Xenovia

Sí, ya que fui desterrado tanto el infierno y el cielo no puedo morir-dijo Black

¿Pero cómo fue que dios murió?-dijo Xenovia

Bueno tuve una pelea contra él, lo deje herido pero no tanto como los Maou de aquel entonces-dijo Black-Ellos pelearon contra dios y lo dejaron muy herido, aunque gano la pelea murió días después

No puedo creer esto, todas esas oraciones y plegarias-dijo Xenovia comenzando llorando

¿Sirvieron de nada? No diría eso ya que alguien tomo su puesto, ese tal Michael, aunque no es tan fuerte como Elohim, hace un buen trabajo-dijo Black

¿Elohim?-dijo Xenovia

Así se llamaba dios-dijo Black

Ya veo, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando-dijo Xenovia limpiándose las lagrimas

Oye no soy un hombre que suele dar consejos pero te daré uno-dijo Black-Sigue adelante, no le des mucha importancia a esto, tú puedes hacer tu vida

Gracias, a pesar de ser un criminal das buenos consejos-dijo Xenovia

De nada, eso creo-dijo Black

Bueno me despido, tal vez nos volvamos a ver-dijo Xenovia saliendo de la cabaña

 ** _Black volteo a mirar a Asia y vio como estaba llorando, él se acerco a ella y la abrazo_**

Calma Asia, no llores, debes ser fuerte-dijo Black

Gracias Black-san-dijo Asia limpiándose las lágrimas

Vaya Black, no sabía que supieras eso de los ángeles-dijo Venelana

Créeme yo sé muchas cosas, incluso se cosas que nadie ha descubierto o visto antes-dijo Black

Bueno ya es muy tarde, y viendo que están lejos de sus casa, les ofrecemos que se queden a dormir-dijo Venelana a la nobleza de Rias

Aceptamos-dijeron todos

Pero antes de eso, Buchou-dijo Kiba mirando a Rias-Yo realmente lamento mi comportamiento, actué de una manera estúpida y puse en peligro a mis compañeros, espero que me disculpe

Tranquilo Yuto, entiendo porque actuaste de esa forma y déjame decirte que estas perdonado-dijo Rias sonriendo mientras creaba un círculo mágico en su mano derecha-Pero tu sabes bien que esa conducta merece un castigo, ahora muéstrame tu trasero

 ** _Kiba sudo de miedo al ver el castigo que le esperaba_**

Solo les pediré un favor, no hagan mucho ruido porque voy a dormir y si no me dejan dormir sere yo quien les golpeare el trasero a todos-dijo Black

Tranquilo no hare mucho ruido-dijo Rias

Ok, buenas noches-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana, Black y Asia subieron a sus cuartos a dormir dejando solos a Rias y a su nobleza_**

Ahora Kiba, muéstrame tú trasero-dijo Rias

H…Hai-dijo Kiba nervioso

 ** _Kiba se agacho y le mostro su trasero a RIas_**

Con cien azotes serán suficientes-dijo Rias

 **¡SLAP!**

¡AAAAHHH!-grito Kiba al recibir el fuerte azote de su ama

 **¡SLAP!**

¡AAAAHHH!

 **¡SLAP!**

¡AAAAHHH!

 ** _Los gritos del rubio se escucharon alrededor de diez minutos por todo el bosque, Rias solo le dio cincuenta azotes ya que Black había bajado a decirles que se fueran a dormir de una vez y ellso hicieron caso pero Rias le dijo al rubio que acabaría su castigo mañana en el club_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Han pasado tres días después de lo sucedido con Kokabiel y algunas cosas cambiaron, Xenovia se había unido a la nobleza de Rias como su otro [Caballo] ella asistía a clases en el mismo salón que Asia y Reynalle, actualmente Black se encontraba en la academia dejando a Asia y a Reynalle, las dos chicas bajaron de la camioneta y fueron a al entrada de la academia. Black miro como las chicas entraron a la academia y al ver como entraron rápidamente saco un cigarrillo que había escondido en su pantalón, puso el cigarrillo en su boca y estaba por prenderlo pero sintió que lo estaban observando, volteo a ver a su lado derecho y se sorprendió al ver a un chico de dieciocho años de cabello plateado afuera del auto, Black pudo detectar en el chico un olor muy familiar_**

Wow fumas, eso te hace algo genial-dijo el chico

¿Quién eres mocoso?-dijo Black sacando el cigarrillo de su boca

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Valí y soy el Hakuryuko, es la segunda vez que nos encontramos Draco D. Black-dijo el chico

¿Es enserio? ¿Mi nuevo rival es un adolecente?-dijo Black

[Albión has caído bajo esta vez]-dijo Ddraig

[Yo no me confiaría, este chico guarda grandes sorpresas]-dijo Albión

Mira chico, yo en el pasado me he enfrentado a varios poseedores de la Sacred Gear que tienes y todos han muerto por mis manos-dijo Black

Bueno de seguro murieron porque no eran tan fuertes como yo-dijo Valí

Oh arrogancia, ok eso es bueno, se ve que tienes agallas-dijo Black

Las herede de mi padre-dijo Valí

Pues déjame decirte algo chico, si alguna vez volvemos a vernos y luchamos, yo no tendré piedad-dijo Black

Yo tampoco la tendré, nos vemos viejo-dijo Valí desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

¿Viejo? ¿Eso mocoso me dijo viejo?-dijo Black enojado-Sí que tiene agallas

[Aunque ese olor que tenía ¿No te resulto familiar?]-dijo Ddraig

Sí, me resulta familiar pero no le tomo mucha importancia-dijo Black poniendo su cigarrillo en su boca de nuevo

 ** _Black estaba por encender su cigarrillo pero en eso su celular suena, (Así es, Black es un hombre moderno), Back tomo su celular y contesto_**

¿Quién habla?-dijo Black

*¡Ni se te ocurra encender ese cigarro!*-grito Venelana desde el celular

¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Cómo es que tú…

*¡Ya sabes cómo te ira cuando vuelvas a casa!*-grito Venelana antes de colgar

Maldita sea-dijo Black tirando el cigarrillo a la calle

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de la visita de los padres en la academia, todos los alumno sestaban llegando a la academia j unto con sus padres, bueno todos menos algunos_**

Black, llegaremos tarde a la academia-dijo Venelana

Ya se pero no encuentro las llaves de la camioneta-dijo Black

¿Cuándo nos iremos?-dijo Reynalle

Cuando encuentre las malditas llaves-dijo Black

Oye Black ¿Para qué son estas llaves?-dijo Venelana mostrando unas grandes llaves que parecían oxidadas

Oh las llaves de mi calabozo-dijo Black tomando las llaves

¿Tienes un calabozo?-dijo Venelana

No ¿Qué has escuchado?-dijo Black

Black-san-dijo Asia bajando las escaleras con las llaves de la camioneta-Las encontré

Bien hecho Asia-dijo Black-Ahora vámonos

 ** _Asia le dio las llaves a Black y todos salieron de la cabaña para subir a la camioneta, Black encendió la camioneta y arranco hacia la academia_**

 ** _10 minutos después_**

 ** _Black y las chicas llegaron a la academia, rápidamente Asia y Reynalle bajaron de la camioneta y corrieron a la entrada de la academia, Black estaba por bajar pero Venelana lo detuvo_**

¿Qué sucede Venelana?-dijo Black

Mira, Zeoticus vino a la academia a ver Rias-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Porque es su padre y es el día de la visitas de los padres-dijo Venelana

No mi pregunta es ¿Por qué me dices eso?-dijo Black

Es que como lo odias, no quiero que pase nada malo-dijo Venelana

Ok juro que me controlare-dijo Black

Júralo de verdad, no quiero que me mientas-dijo Venelana

Yo Draco D. Black juro que no hare nada malo-dijo Black

Ok, ahora bajemos, yo veré a Rias y tú a Asia y a Reynalle-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo Black

Otra cosa, Sirzechs también vino-dijo Venelana

Oye eso no se vale-dijo Black

No te puedes quejar, ya lo juraste-dijo Venelana saliendo de la camioneta

Me engaño por completo-dijo Black saliendo de la camioneta

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Salón 2 A_**

 ** _En el salón 2 A se encontraba Black observando la clase de Asia y Reynalle_**

Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina, un animal, una persona está bien, una casa también-dijo el profesor-Cualquier imagen en la que estén pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma ¡Adelante!

 ** _Los alumnos comenzaron a darle forma a su plastilina, Black estaba muy aburrido por como hiba pasando las cosas, en su mente solo se pensaba ¿Cómo le estaba yendo a Venelana?_**

 ** _Mientras en el salón 3 A_**

 ** _Venelana se encontraba en el salón de su hija observando cómo tomaba clase, pero no solo estaba ella, también estaba su hijo y su ex marido, Sirzechs se encontraba grabando a su hermana con una cámara digital que había traído, Zeoticus se acerco poco a poco a Venelena hasta estar cerca de ella_**

Hola Venelana-dijo Zeoticus en voz baja

¿Qué quieres Zeoticus?-dijo Venelana en el mismo tono de voz

Sólo quería saludarte y saber cómo te va con Black-dijo Zeoticus

Estoy bien y mi relación con Black va perfectamente-dijo Venelana

Quiero que vuelvas conmigo-dijo Zeoticus

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Quiero que vuelvas conmigo, sin ti ya no es lo mismo-dijo Zeoticus

No volveré, yo me quedare con Black-dijo Venelana

Por favor, yo te puedo dar todo lo que quiera, te puedo dar una vida de lujos-dijo Zeoticus

¿Sabes qué? Esa es la razón por la cual nunca te ame, tú no me amas tú solo me vez como un trofeo del cual puedes presumir-dijo Venelana- Jamás compraras mi amor Zeoticus, no importa que me des, yo voy a amar por siempre a Black y eso no cambiara

 ** _Al decir eso ella salió del salón de clases dejando a Zeoticus en shock mientras dejo confundidos a sus hijos por su partida_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Era la hora del receso y todos los alumnos estaba con sus padres, Venelana se encontraba con Asia, Reynalle, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko en el patio de la academia_**

Les quedaron muy bien chicas-dijo Venelana mientras veía las esculturas que habían hecho Reynalle y Asia

 ** _Extrañamente las dos habían hecho una escultura de dragón muy bien hecha_**

Por cierto mamá ¿Por qué saliste del salón tan de repente?-dijo Rias

Oh, por nada hija, solo quería tomar algo de aire, eso es todo-dijo Venelana

Venelana-san ¿Dónde está Black-san?-dijo Asia

No lo he visto, espero por su bien que este donde este no este fumando porque me enfadare mucho-dijo Venelana

Buchou, debería ver esto-dijo Kiba acabando de llegar

 ** _Los chicas fueron hasta el gimnasio donde había mucha gente tomando fotos y se podía ver a una chica vestida de maga, la chica vestía un cosplay de maga, tenía el cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas_**

¡Todos ustedes dispérsense, dispérsense!-grito un chico rubio llegando-¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Todos los chicos se fueron del gimnasio y en ese momento llego Sona_**

¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa-dijo Sona entrando pero se quedo callada cuando vio a la chica cosplay

¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!-grito la chica cosplay

Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Rias

Oh, Rias-chan, ¿Has estado bien?-dijo Serafall

Sí, ¿Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?-dijo Rias

Sí, Sona-chan es realmente mala, ¡No me había dicho nada de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock estuve a punto de atacar el cielo-dijo Serafall dramáticamente

Chicos ella es Serafall Leviathan, es la hermana mayor de Sona y es una Maou-dijo Venelana

Mucho gusto, yo soy Asia Argento-dijo Asia

Yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Venelana-san, supe que se divorcio y que ahora vive con otro hombre ¿Es eso cierto?-dijo Serafall

Sí, deje a Zeoticus y ahora estoy con alguien mejor-dijo Venelana

Ya veo y dígame ¿Donde esta esa persona ahora?-dijo Serafall

No lo sé, solo espero que no haga ninguna tontería-dijo Venelana

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _Black se encontraba fumando en la sección de fumadores de la academia que era para los maestros_**

[Venelana te torturara si sabe que estas fumando]-dijo Ddraig

Eso no pasara al menos que alguien se lo diga-dijo Black

 ** _Black siguió disfrutando de su cigarrillo hasta que Zeoticus llego_**

Sabía que te encontraría aquí-dijo Zeoticus

¿Qué quieres Gremory?-dijo Black

Quiero que dejes a Venelana-dijo Zeoticus

¿Qué?-dijo Black

Tal como lo escuchaste, déjala, te daré lo que quieras, solo debes dejarla como lo hiciste en aquel entonces-dijo Zeoticus

Déjame ponértelo de este modo, ni con todo el puto dinero del mundo me convencerás, yo la amo-dijo Black

Entonces no me dejas de otra, peleare por ella-dijo Zeoticus

Por favor, si hace dos mil años no pudiste conmigo ¿Crees que ahora sí?-dijo Black

He estado entrenando durante ese tiempo, ahora soy más fuerte, esta vez el resultado sera diferente-dijo Zeoticus

Vete mejor Gremory, no quiero humillarte-dijo Black

¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Black se quedo callado por unos segundos y se quito su cigarrillo de la oca y miro al pelirrojo_**

¿Cómo me dijiste?-dijo Black

Dije que eres un cobarde-dijo Zeoticus

 ** _Una sonrisa se formo en la cara de Black y sus ojos cambiaron a color verde y su pupila ahora parecía a la de un animal salvaje_**

Oh, estás muerto Gremory-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras con Venelana_**

 ** _Venelana seguía con las chicas en el gimnasio platicando hasta que Sirzechs llego_**

Madre, ¿no has visto a mi padre?-dijo Sirzechs

No, no lo he visto-dijo Venelana

Qué raro, en un momento estaba conmigo y en un segundo desapareció-dijo Sirzechs

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _De la nada una de las paredes del gimnasio fue destruida, todos se acercaron a ver que había sucedido y se sorprendieron ver a un Zeoticus inconsciente bajo los escombros de la pared, toda la gente se junto ene l lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo. Venelana dirigió su mirada a la academia y vio que algunas paredes habían sido atravesadas con el cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta llegar donde estaba Black_**

 ** _El pelinegro seguía n la sección de fumadores solo que tenía su puño derecho extendiendo en el aire_**

¿Crees que exagere?-dijo Black

[Solo un poco]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la cabaña_**

 ** _Black y las chicas llegaron a la cabaña, Venelana paso el tiempo del camino mirando a Black con una expresión de enfado, todos bajaron del auto y entraron a la cabaña_**

Chicas, suban a sus cuartos y escuchen lo que escuchen, no bajen-dijo Venelana

Pero….

¡Que suban les dije!-grito Venelana asustando a la rubia y a la pelinegra

 ** _Asia y Reynalle no lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron a sus habitaciones dejando a Black y a Venelana solos en la sala_**

Ok, sé que me vas a decir, que prometí algo y no lo cumplí y todas esas cosas-dijo Black-Pero yo me contuve, ya que si lo hubiera golpeado enserio, Gremory no seguiría vivo

 ** _Venelana no dijo nada y solo se acerco a Black para darle un tremendo beso en los labios que sorprendió al pelinegro, él esperaba que Venelana lo golpeara por no cumplir su promesa pero debes de eso lo estaba besando, rompieron el beso y entre ellos dejaron un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Wow, ¿Eso porque fue?-dijo Black

Es una recompensa por golpear a Zeeoticus-dijo Venelana

¿Me recompensas por golpearlo?-dijo Black

Sí, él me dijo durante la visita que te dejara ya que el me daría todo lo que quisiera pero lo mande al diablo-dijo Venelana

Esa es mi chica-dijo Black-Y para serte sincero, lo golpe porque me dijo que te abandonara y que me pagaría con lo que quisiera por hacerlo

No cabe duda que es un idiota-dijo Venelana

Y lo es, es el idiota más grande del mundo-dijo Black

Oye, ese beso no fue toda la recompensa-dijo Venelana de modo coqueto

¿Ha no? ¿Qué me más me darás?-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Venelana toma a Black del brazo derecho y lo lanza al sillón, la castaña se comenzó a quitar el vestido que llevaba y lo hacía con movimientos muy seductores para entretener a Black. El pelinegro tan solo observaba el show que la sexy castaña le estaba dando, cuando Venelana se quito su vestido dejo ver sus bellos senos y su trasero en forma de corazón que eran cubierto por una lencería erótica de color negro_**

¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo Venelana posando para Black

Oh sí, me encanta-dijo Black sonriendo

 ** _Venelana se acerco a Black y se sentó en su regazo para después besarlo, Venelana enredo sus brazos detrás de cuello de Black apra profundizar el beso mientras que Black llevo sus manos al redondo trasero de Venelana_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Black le dio una fuerte nalgada a la castaña que la hizo gemir en el beso, Venelana rompió el beso y miro a Black_**

¿Te gusta mucho mi trasero?-dijo Venelana

Sí, es muy sexy, no cabe duda que te volvieras más hermosa en estos años-dijo Black

Pues puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, te pertenece-dijo Venelana

 ** _Los dos volvieron a besarse y Black esta vez llevo sus manos al sujetador de Venelana, el pelinegro estaba a punto de quitarle el sujetados a la castaña pero…._**

Venelana-san ¿podemos…..

¡Les dije que no bajaran!-grito Venelana

 ** _Asia y Reynalle rápidamente volvieron a sus habitaciones_**

Bueno ¿En que estábamos?-dijo Venelana

Creó que en esto-dijo Black besándola

 ** _En un momento a otro Black cambio los papeles y acostó a Venelana en el sillón, todos sabemos que fue lo que paso después, pero solo les dire que por el resto del día Asia y Reynalle se quedaron en sus habitaciones encerradas soportando los gemidos y gritos de placer de la castaña_**

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Black y Venelana se encontraban solos en la cabaña, después de que Black dejara a Asia y a Reynalle a la academia, este regreso para pasar el resto del día acostado en el sillón de la sala mientras bebía una cerveza pero su felicidad no duraría mucho_**

Bien Black, ya estoy lista-dijo Venelana bajando las escaleras con un hermoso vestido negro

¿Lista para qué?-dijo Black

¿A caso lo olvidaste? Me prometimos que hoy tendríamos una cita-dijo Venelana

No recuerdo haber hecho esa promesa-dijo Black

Fue ayer mientras lo hacíamos-dijo Venelana

Oh, ya recuerdo, pero no debiste tomarlo enserio, en la calentura digo cosas sin pensar-dijo Black

¿Entonces no era cierto?-dijo Venelana

Pues no-dijo Black

Mira Black-dijo Venelana agarrándolo de su chamara de cuero que llevaba-Anoche hice una recepción en el restaurante más lujoso y romántico de la ciudad, me pase hora y media en el teléfono charlando con el dueño para que me diera una mesa, así que llevaras tú trasero a ese restaurante, tendremos una romántica comida, usaras modales y si es que tienes suerte tal vez te vuelva a premiar como ayer

Ok, voy por las llaves-dijo Black y Venelana lo soltó

[Cómo un perro que obedece a su ama]-dijo Ddraig

Cállate-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Black y Venelana llegaron en la camioneta a un hermoso restaurante de cinco estrellas, bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron hasta la entrada, al entrar al restaurante fueron recibidos por un mesero_**

Disculpen ¿Tienen reservación?-dijo el mesero

Sí, está al nombre de Draco D. Venelana-dijo Venelana

 ** _En eso el mesero saco una libreta y comenzó a buscar el nombre que le dio Venelana_**

Oh sí, síganme por favor-dijo el mesero

¿Desde cuándo usas mi apellido?-dijo Black

Es lo normal, somos pareja y en el futuro lo llevare en mi nombre-dijo Venelana

 ** _El mesero llevo a la pareja a su mesa, Black y Venelana se sentaron y el mesero les entrego el menú_**

¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?-dijo el mesero

Yo quiero un espagueti con langosta-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo el mesero mientras escribía la orden-¿Y usted señor?

Yo quiero un bistec término medio-dijo Black

Muy bien, en un momento les traigo su orden-dijo el mesero antes de retirarse

 ** _En ese momento todas las parejas se quedaron viendo a Venelana y a Black, todos se estaban preguntando que como era posible que una mujer tan hermosa y refinada como la castaña estuviera con un tipo como Black. Venelana llevaba su hermoso vestido negro mientras que Black llevaba su típica ropa de motociclista_**

Esa pobre mujer-dijo una mujer del restaurante

¿Qué hace una mujer tan fina con un hombre así?-dijo otra mujer

¿Acaso la tiene amenazada?-dijo otra mujer

 ** _Black podía escuchar todo lo que la gente decía gracias a su oído desarrollado, el solo ignoro todo lo que la gente decía, en ese momento llego el mesero con su comida_**

Aquí tienen, espagueti con langosta y un bistec término medio-dijo el mesero dejando la comida en la mesa

Gracias-dijeron los dos

¿Les gustaría algo para beber?-dijo el mesero

Yo quiero un poco de vino-dijo Venelana

Nada de eso, a ella tráigale una soda y a mí una cerveza por favor-dijo Black

Enseguida-dijo el mesero yéndose de ahí

¿Quién eres para decidir que puedo beber y que no?-dijo Venelana

Soy el hombre que te ama y el que sabe que si bebes una sola gota de alcohol te emborrachas enseguida-dijo Black

Eso no es cierto, yo puedo manejar el alcohol-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio?-dijo Black

Aquí tienen-dijo el mesero llegando con sus bebidas

Ten, dale un sorbo-dijo Black dándole su cerveza a Venelana-Si lo que dices es cierto podrás soportar un trago

Lo hare-dijo Venelana tomando la cerveza-Te demostrare que puedo con el alcohol

 ** _Tres minutos después_**

¡Yahoo, la cerveza es lo mejor!-grito una Venelana borracha que estaba arriba de la mesa

 ** _Venelana se encontraba haciendo un gran alboroto en el restaurante mientras que Black la grababa con su celular_**

Señora, le pido de la manera más amable que se baje de la mesa y que se comporte-dijo un mesero

¿Eh? Tú solo entra a la maldita cocina y tráeme más alcohol-dijo Venelana lanzándole la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano-¡Tráiganme más alcohol!

[¿No la detendrás?]-dijo Ddraig

¿Bromeas? No sé cuando tendré una oportunidad como está-dijo Black mientras grababa con su celular-Esto me puede servir en el futuro

¡Tráiganme más alcohol!-grito Venelana

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Balck se encontraba conduciendo a la academia para recoger a Asia y a Reynalle, Venelana se encontraba acostada en los asientos traseros del vehículo_**

Mi cabeza….me duele mucho-dijo Venelana adolorida

Eso te pasa por beber alcohol, para la otra vez solo beberás soda-dijo Black

Ok-dijo Venelana

Por cierto, estamos vetados de por vida de ese restaurante-dijo Black

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-dijo Venelana

Luego te enseño porque-dijo Blaclk

 ** _Black siguió conduciendo hasta llegar la academia, al llegar pudo ver que ya no había nadie, todos se habían ido ya a sus casas, Asia y Reynalle normalmente lo esperan fuera de la academia para que las recogiera pero no estaban_**

Espera aquí Venelana, voy a buscar a esas niñas-dijo Black

Ok-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black bajo de la camioneta y comenzó a caminar. Uso su olfato para detectar el olor de Asia y Reynalle y las encontró, ellas estaban con Rias y su nobleza pero pudo detectar un olor nuevo, uno que no había olido antes. Black llego hasta el jardín de la academia donde pudo ver a Asia y a Reynalle que estaban con Rias y su nobleza, pero le llamo mucha la atención ver como Xenovia estaba persiguiendo a una loli rubia de ojos rojos con su espada_**

¡No me persigas mientras blandes a Durandal!-grito la loli mientras corría

¿Por qué la chica peli azul persigue a ese niño travesti-dijo Black llamando la atención de todos

Black ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rias

Pues vengo por Asia y Reynalle pero me llama la atención como Xenovia persigue a ese mini travesti-dijo Black

¿Cómo sabes que no es una chica?-dijo Rias

Muy fácil, por mi nariz-dijo Black

Ya veo, bueno él es Gasper, mi [Alfil]-dijo Rias-Lo estoy entrenando ya que se acerca la reunión

¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?-dijo Black

¿Mi madre no te lo dijo? En dos días habla una reunión de las facciones en la academia por lo sucedido con Kokabiel-dijo Rias

Oh ya veo, llegando a casa tendré que habalr con Venelana-dijo Black-Pero por ahora, Asia, Reynalles nos vamos

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Los tres dejaron a Rias y a su nobleza y se fueron a la camioneta, al llegar, Asia y Reynalle se sorprendieron al ver a Venelana acostada en la parte trasera del vehículo_**

¿Qué le pasa a Venelana-san?-dijo Asia

Me duele la cabeza-dijo Venelana adolorida

Luego les dio, ahora suban-dijo Black

 ** _Los tres subieron a la camioneta, Black encendió el vehículo y arranco hacia la cabaña_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Después de que Black le mostraba a Venelana el video del restaurante esta juro que nunca jamás bebería alcohol, estaba tan apenada que fue al restaurante a pedir disculpas. También Venelana le dijo a Black lo de la reunión después que este le preguntara, ella le dijo que tenía que ir ya que él había sido el que derroto a Kokabiel, él se negó al principio pero lo gro convencerlo, también le pidió que le ayudara a Rias a entrenar a Gasper, él no tuvo de otra que aceptar, al principio fue difícil porque Gasper era muy llorón pero Black pudo cambiar su forma de ser poco a poco_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Black, Venelana, Asia y Reynalle caminaban hacia la sala donde se llevaría la reunión, al entrar a la sala pudieron ver a los líderes de las facciones, se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall junto a Sona y Rias que estaban con sus noblezas de parte de los demonios, pero en la nobleza de Rias faltaban Koneko y Gasper, Koneko se había quedado en el club a cuidar a Gasper porque aun no podía controlar su Sacred Gear, de parte de los caídos se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con la parte delantera rubio, su nombre era Azazel, a su lado se encontraba Valí, y de parte de los ángeles estaba Michael y a su lado estaba Irina. Black camino hacia la silla que estaba vacía y se sentó subiendo los pies en la mesa_**

Bien, acabemos con esta mierda rápido ¿Sí? Tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Black

Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre parece que nuca cambiaras-dijo Azazel

Ya me conoces cuervo, vivo mi vida como quiero-dijo Black

Bueno iniciemos la reunión-dijo Sirzechs- Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo señalando a Rias

He escuchado el informe, le doy las gracias una vez más-dijo Michael

Lo siento, Kokabiel quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel

Sí Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contar lo sucedido-Esos es todo, este es el informe que yo Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo, siéntate-dijo Sirzechs

Gracias Rias-chan-dijo Serafall guiñándole un ojo

Ahora bien Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del gobernante de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel un líder de nuestro organización, Grygori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado por Black y capturado por Valí, la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia, su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos, él no puede producir daños contra nosotros, la explicación de eso y otros detalles están presentes en el material que le enviamos ¿Verdad? Es todo

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tengo ningún interés en las guerras, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregue eso al informe?-dijo Azazel

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa-dijo Sirzechs-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estaba reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla, incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros pero…

Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros, cuando me enteré que tenías al dragón blanco estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte-dijo Michael

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ése es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? –dijo Azazel-Incluso so la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados que no interfirieran con la política en el mundo humano. No tengo ninguna intensión de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-Sirzechs, Serafall y Michael asintieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les guata que yo investigue a escondidas. Lo tengo, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de los ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grygori, incluso si seguimos con nuestra relación de las tres facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento, como actual líder de los ángeles estoy a favor de la paz-dijo Michael

Yo también apoyo la idea de la paz-dijo Sirzechs

Ahora bien, es el momento de escuchar la opinión de personas ajenas a nosotros, los otros que parecen que pueden influir en el mundo, iniciando con el invencible dragón-sama, en primer lugar Valí, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en el mundo?-dijo Azazel a la peli plateada

Si puedo pelear con chicos fuertes, entonces todo estará bien-dijo Valí sonriendo

Entonces, Black ¿Y tú?-dijo Azazel

Creó que ya saben la respuesta, ustedes dos saben bien que yo puedo iniciar una guerra y salir victorioso-dijo Black señalando a Azazel y Michael-Saben bien que mi poder y mi inteligencia los sobrepasa por mucho y si fuera por mi hubiera iniciado una guerra hace años pero no lo hice porque no se me di la gana

Entonces ¿Quieres la guerra?-dijo Michael

Diría que sí pero cierta castaña me tienen contra las cuerdas-dijo Black mirando a Venelana-Así que no tengo opción más que aceptar la paz

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Pero de repente todo se paró, Black noto la sensación que sentía cuando entreno con Gasper para controlar la [Forbidden Balor View], puso sentir como todo se "congelaba", en un momento a otro miro la habitación y pudo ver que algo había cambiado, Michael estaba mirando por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaba, Valí y Venelana se movían buscando mejor comodidad_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Venelana

Parece que solo Xenovia, Kira, Asia, Hanasia, Sharotto, Vegetto, Gogeta y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse-dijo Rias

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Black

Estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Azazel -Parece que Gasped ha congelado el tiempo y solo a los más fuerte o tienen "algo" que no les afectan, lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear del chico mitad vampira y la forzaron para entrar en estado de Balance Breaker-dijo el caído-Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance Breaker temporal, a pesar de eso afectó a las personas aquí presentes que no estaban en el campo de visión, así que la capacidad potencial de la semi vampira era tan alta, bueno aun no nos han bloqueado la salida, gracias al escudo creado por Sirzechs y Michael los ataques de los magos no afectan al edificio

¿Qué hacemos ahora? Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mí siervo?-dijo Rias antes de cambiar su expresión a uno de enojo-¡Por otra parte, que utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!

 ** _Mientras que Rias se quejaba, Azazel levanto la mano apuntando a la ventana y decenas de lanzas de luz se crearon, el caído bajo su mano hacia el suelo y las lanzas se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra los magos que había en el suelo_**

Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera, pero a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera, deben haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencia o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales, de cualquier manera, sí aumentan el efecto de la [Fordiben Balor View] más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros-dijo Sirzechs-Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tenemos la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga, es esto una repetición, ellos siguen apareciendo incluso cuando los derribamos, sin embargo incluso si el tiempo y las técnicas terroristas son a considerar, puede ser que tengan una persona con conocimiento e información privilegiada, ¿Hay un traidor aquí?

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Azazel mientras pensaban en el posible traidor_**

Dicho esto, nosotros los líderes no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos, sin embargo nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Godiva del viejo edificio de la escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama voy a ir, Gasper es mi siervo, es mi responsabilidad traerla de regreso-dijo Rias

Lo entiendo Rias, sin embargo ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio? Fuera de este edificio, todo está repleto de magos-dijo Sirzechs

Parece que no hay de otra-dijo Black levantándose de su silla

 ** _Black se acerco a la ventana y activo su guante_**

Yo los distraigo, tú ver por el chico-dijo Black

Espera Black-dijo Azazel

¿Qué quieres cuervo?-dijo Black

Valí, ayúdalo-dijo Azazel

De acuerdo-dijo Valí

No necesito ayuda, yo puedo solo-dijo Black

Vamos, déjame ayudar viejo-dijo Valí

Enserio chico, dime viejo una vez más y te daré una buena paliza-dijo Black

Eso quiero verlo-dijo Valí desafiantemente

No me provoques-dijo Black

Antes que peleen se podrían concentrar en lo principal-dijo Azazel

Ok, sígueme chico-dijo Black

[¡Welsh Dragón Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Black activo su armadura y salió por la ventana, los magos lo vieron y comenzaron a atacarlo pero Black esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad e iba derrotando a cada mago uno por uno_**

No lo hace nada mal-dijo Valí mientras veía a Black

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance Breaker!]

 ** _Un aura blanca rodeo a Valí y cuando la luz se fue, revela su armadura y las alas, acto seguido salió de la sala, los magos también intentaron derribarlo pero al igual que Black, esquivaba sus ataques y derrotaba a los magos con ninguna dificultad_**

No lo haces nada mal niño-dijo Black

Lo hago mejor que tú ¿No lo crees?-dijo Valí

Por favor, nadie es mejor que yo-dijo Black

 ** _En eso los dos se miraron y se lanzaron contra los magos, esto se había convertido en una competencia entre los dos para ver quien derrotaba más magos y para saber quién era mejor_**

Bien, los magos están distraídos iré por Gasper-dijo Rias

Espera Rias, no permitiré que vayas sola, iré contigo-dijo Venelana

De acuerdo mamá-dijo Rias

Antes que se vayan, Azazel según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gears por un tiempo fijo ¿No?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Pero de que se trata?-dijo Azazel

¿Es posible controlar a Gasper?-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Azazel se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que saco una pulsera de su bolsillo_**

Toma-dijo Azazel dándole la pulsera a Rias-Esa pulsera tiene el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado, si encuentras a Gasper dásela, le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera

De acuerdo-dijo Rias guardando la pulsera

 ** _Rias y Venelana salieron de la sala y corrieron hacia el club a salvar a Gasper y Koneko. Al llegar al club derribaron la puerta con una ráfaga de poder destructivo y vieron a las magas y a Godiva y a Koneko que estaban atadas en unas sillas_**

¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

Gasper, Koneko-dijo Venelana ignorando a las magas

Venelana-sama, Buchou-dijeron las dos

Estoy contenta que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo el vampiro comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y un cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Gasper

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Gasper! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Venelana

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Gasper pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes del club fueron derivadas por el cuerpo de una maga que había lanzado Black, las magas se aterraron al ver a Black ya que lo conocían bien, sabían lo malvado y despiadado que podía ser, Black miro a la maga que estaba cerca de Gasper y rápidamente corrió hacia ella_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black mando a volar a la maga de un puñetazo, después de mandar a volar a la maga miro a Gasper y desapareció su armadura, Black llevo la palma de su mano derecha a su boca y se mordió, de la mordedura que se hizo se podía ver como u sangre comenzaba a salir_**

¿Quieres dejar de ser inútil y un cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se útil-dijo Black

 ** _Gasper asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, la vampira desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldita!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

 ** _Rias y Venelana desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a las chicas y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Gasper

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Gasper, después de atarlas a todas, Godiva regreso a su forma humana y Rias le puso la pulsera que Azazel le había dado antes_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de Black-sama pude controlarlo-dijo Gasper

 ** _Ellos salieron del club y vieron que aun había muchos magos_**

Tranquilos yo me encargo-dijo Black

 ** _Black rápidamente volvió a activar su Balance Breaker y voló al cielo. De repente la gema de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

 ** _Black lanzó un gran rayo de color rojo hacia los magos_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Black derroto a todos los magos, ya no quedaba uno en el aire_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Sirzechs se quedo sorprendido por el poder de Black, Azazel y Michael no se sorprendieron ya que conocían lo fuerte que era el pelinegro había acabado, enfrente de los líderes de las facciones se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba aterrada al ver a Black_**

¿Q…Q…Qué hace él aquí?-dijo la mujer aterrada mientras miraba a Black

Él está de nuestro lado Cattleya, incluso si tienes a Ophis de tu lado, no creo que sea problema para Black-dijo Azazel

Esto es malo, tengo que reportárselo a Ophis-dijo la mujer creando un círculo mágico debajo de ella para después desaparecer

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Black desapareció su armadura y comenzó a bajar donde estaban las chicas, al estar abajo Black sintió que algo se aproximaba, Black rápidamente tomo a las chicas y las lanzó lejos_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión golpeo al pelinegro dejando un gran cráter, Black estaba parado con sus ropas rasgadas y unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo que se regeneraban, miro al cielo y vio a Valí_**

¿Enserio chico por la espalda? Eso es bajo-dijo Black

Todo se vale en una pelea-dijo Valí

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Valí?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Valí

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado…desde el momento que la conocí hasta ahora, él quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nombre es Valí Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra-dijo Valery-Sin embargo soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacida de una madre que era nieta del Maou original y un padre humano, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

Vaya así que eres descendiente de Lucifer, eso no me sorprende-dijo Black

Sí eso no te sorprende tal vez esto sí, el nombre de mi madre es Valery Licifer ¿Te suena familiar?-dijo Valí

Sí, la conocí hace tiempo-dijo Black

Pues tal como dije, soy hijo de la nieta del Maou original y de un humano-dijo Valí-Y mi padre eres tú, Draco D. Black

 ** _Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso hasta que…._**

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos

Tal como me oyes, yo soy tú hijo-dijo Valí

¡¿Tienes un hijo?!-grito Venelana

[¡¿Tienes un hijo?!]-grito Ddraig

¡¿Tengo un hijo?!-grito Black

Me dijiste que no te habías acostado con otra mujer aparte de mí-dijo Venelana enfadada

Y lo hice, no me acosté con otra mujer-dijo Black

Tal vez yo pueda resolver esta confución-dijo una voz

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo del cual salió una hermosa mujer con el cabello largo de color plateado_**

Valery-dijo Black

Hola Black, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Valery

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

Explícate Valery, ¿Cómo está eso que tengo un hijo contigo?-dijo Black mirando a la peli plateada

Que malo eres Black, ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas de nuestra noche llena de pasión?-dijo Valery dramáticamente

Black, explica esto ahora-dijo Venelana enfadada

Te juro que no es cierto, no me acosté con ella-dijo Black

Y sigues mintiendo, me rompes el corazón-dijo Valery mientras fingía llorar

Ya vieja dramática, di la maldita verdad de una vez-dijo Black

Ya te dije la verdad, Valí es nuestro hijo, él lleva tu sangre-dijo Valery

Por favor, ese mocoso no puede ser mi hijo, no tiene nada de parecido a mí-dijo Black

¿En verdad lo crees?-dijo Valery

Oigan, ya dejen de hablar-dijo Valí

Cierra la boca niño, los adultos están hablando-dijo Black

A mí nadie me dice que cierre la boca, ¿Entendiste viejo?-dijo Valí

 ** _Black al escuchar como Valí le dijo "Viejo" de nuevo activo su armadura una vez más y rápidamente apareció delante de él sorprendiéndolo por su velocidad_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe a Valí en la cara que destruyo su casco y lo envió al suelo, Valí comenzó a levantarse del suelo y vio como Black bajaba del aire hacia donde estaba_**

Te advertí que sucedería si me decías viejo otra vez-dijo Black

¿Acaso te molesta que te recuerden tú edad papá?-dijo Valí poniéndose de pie

Seas mi hijo o no te pateare el trasero para que aprendas a respetar-dijo Black

Eso lo quiero ver viejo-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí restauro su casco y se lanzo contra Black_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos lanzaron un puñetazo al mismo tiempo y sus puños chocaron ocasionando una onda de choques que creó un cráter debajo de ellos, los dos se separaron y se volvieorn a lanzar a atacarse_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Rápidamente los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, lo hacían con una velocidad que solo los líderes de las facciones, Venelana y Valery podían ver_**

Ambos son muy fuertes-dijo Venelana mientras veía la pelea

Sí Valí heredo la fuerza de Black-dijo Valery

Ahora sí, ¿explícame como es posible que Black tenga un hijo contigo?-dijo Venelana mientras veía a Valery con una expresión de enfado en su cara

¿Qué pasa Bael? ¿Acaso te molesta que el primer hijo de Black no sea tuyo?-dijo Valery mientras sonreía

Contesta-dijo Venelana furiosa

Bueno te lo diré, la razón por la cual tengo un hijo con Black es que yo lo drogue-dijo Valery

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Tal como lo oyes, lo drogue, era la única forma para acostarme con él ya que aun sentía amor por ti-dijo Valery dejando a Venelana en shock-Créeme quise hacerlo en la forma tradicional pero no importaba cuantas veces lo sedujera, él siempre me ignoraba

Eres una maldita, lo drogaste solo para acostarte con él-dijo Venelana muy enojada

Aunque no lo creas la droga que use no funciono-dijo Valery

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Venelana

Aunque la droga que le di surgió efecto en él, seguía rechazándome, te tengo envidia ¿Sabes? Aun drogado él se negaba en acostarse con otra mujer que no fueras tú, así que no tuve opción más que usar esto-dijo Valery y de repente su cuerpo comenzó a brillar

 ** _Cuando el cuerpo de Valery dejo de brillar todos se sorprendieron al ver que ella había tomado la apariencia de Venelana_**

Tuve que usar un hechizo de transformación para que él se acostara conmigo-dijo Valery con una voz idéntica a la de Venelana-Cuando me transforme en ti él me tomo en sus brazos y me hizo el amor como un animal, fue fantástico, el mejor sexo de mi vida

Tú…Tú tomaste mi apariencia solo para acostarte con él-dijo Venelana mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

Debiste verlo, fue una bestia y ¿Sabes que fue la mejor parte?-dijo Valery regresando a la normalidad-Mientras lo hacíamos él decía una y otra vez que sentía haberte abandonado en el paso y que esperaba que lo perdonaras, eso fue muy tierno-dijo Valery con una sonrisa burlona

 ** _Venelana comenzaba a emanar una aura roja por todo su cuerpo, ella comenzó a agrietar el suelo en donde estaba parada. Sirzechs y Rias se asustaron al ver a su madre así, nunca la habían visto tan enojada como ahora, los demás también se comenzaron a asustar por el gran poder que la castaña comenzaba a expulsar_**

Lo drogaste, trataste de seducirlo y lo peor de todo es que tomaste mi apariencia para dormir con él-decía Venelana mientras se acercaba a Valery

 ** _Con cada paso que daba Venelana agrietaba el suelo cada vez más_**

Tú no eres más que una…una…¡Una maldita zorra!-grito Venelana lanzando una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo hacia Valery

 ** _Valery rápidamente creó un escudo mágico que detuvo el ataque de Venelana_**

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Bael? no sé porque Black se enamoro de alguien tan débil como tú-dijo Valery

No has visto de lo que soy capaz aun-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana volvió a lanzar una ráfaga de poder destructivo a Valery mientras que esta lanzó una ráfaga de poder demoniaco_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques chocaron y crearon una gran explosión_**

 ** _Mientras en la pelea de Black y Valí_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Balck y Valí estaban en el aire sujetándose de las manos, los dos se dieron un gran cabezazo que hizo que sus cascos se agrietaran_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El ultimo cabezazo destruyo el casco de Black, y esto lo aprovecho Valí para darle un fuerte patada que lo envio al suelo_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Black cayó al suelo creando un cráter con su cuerpo, Black se levanto del suelo restauro su casco y miro a Valí_**

[Oye ¿No crees que le estas dando mucha ventaja?]-dijo Ddraig

 _Creó que tienes razón, pero no usare la magia Dragón Slayer-dijo Black mentalmente_

 **¡Busoushoku: Kouka!** (Color de armadura: Endurecimiento)

 ** _De repente la armadura de Black comenzó a cambiar de color, su armadura cambio de un color negro metálico y sus gemas cambiaron de color verde a rojo, del cuerpo de Black emanaba una aura demoniaca que sorprendió a Valí_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué cambio de color su armadura?-dijo Valí

[Valí ten cuidado, ahora peleara enserio]-dijo Albión

 ** _De la nada Black apareció delante de Valí sorprendiéndolo por su velocidad_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Valí alcanzo a poner su brazo para bloquear el golpe de Black pero el impacto fue ran fuerte que lo mando a volar, Black apareció hacia donde mando a Valí y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada que lo envió al suelo, antes que Valí tocara el suelo Black apareció y…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que destruyo su armadura y lo llevo al suelo, Valí se levanto y miro a Black_**

¿Cómo es que se volvió más rápido que antes?-dijo Valí

[Te lo dije, él solo estaba jugando contigo al principio, Black es un hombre al cual no se deba tomar a la ligera]-dijo Albión

Ya veo, parece que tendré que pelear enserio-dijo Valí

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _De la nada una pequeña explosión se escucho, Valí y Black dirigieron sus miradas a la explosión y pudieron ver como Venelana y Valery estaban peleando, las ropas de las dos estaban algo rasgadas por el transcurso de la pelea_**

 ** _Venelana lanzó varias esferas de poder destructivo hacia Valery pero está creó un escudo mágico que destruyo las esferas que Venelana lanzo, Valery expulso mucho de su poder demoniaco y lanzó una gran ráfaga de poder hacia Venelana, la castaña rápidamente lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo y los dos ataques chocaron_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _El choque de los dos ataques creó una explosión y una gran nube de humo_**

Vaya Bael, debo admitir que me sorprendes, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba-dijo Valery

Es normal que pienses eso ya que soy la mujer más fuerte de mi clan-dijo Venelana-Por eso y porque en mi pasado entrene con Black

Ya veo, así que Black te entreno-dijo Valery

Sí, gracias a él me volví en la mujer más fuerte que haya existido al clan Bael-dijo Venelana

Interesante, Valí-dijo Valery volteando a ver a su hijo-Usa eso ahora

Hai-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí restauro su armadura y voló al cielo, Valí apunto hacia unos árboles y estos sorprendentemente comenzaron a reducirse a la mitad_**

[¡Dimensión mitad!]

 ** _Black volteo a ver a u alrededor y pudo ver como todo se estaba reduciendo a la mitad_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Black

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Venelana

Se los explicare-dijo Valery-Valí desarrollo esta gran capacidad, puede reducir ala mita todo a su alrededor

Ya veo, es una habilidad muy buena pero no me sorprende-dijo Black antes de voltear a mirar a Valí-Sí crees que por reducir todo a la mitad me derrotaras estas muy equivocado, ¿Por qué mejor no vienes aquí y arreglamos esto de una vez?-dijo haciéndole señas para viniera a atacarlo

¡No me subestimes!-grito Valí lanzándose contra Black

 ** _Valí iba a una gran velocidad a atacar a Black y cuando estuvo cerca de él lanzó un puñetazo que este esquivo con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Valí sacándole el aire, rápidamente Black agarro a Valí de la cabeza y…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que destruyo su casco_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Valí escupió sangre al recibir un rodillazo en su estomago por parte de Black

¡Valí!-grito Valery preocupada por su hijo

Aun te falta entrenamiento, aunque debo admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba, tal vez si seas mi hijo después de todo-dijo Black

 ** _Valí molesto le lanzo un golpe a Black pero este lo detuvo con mano derecha, Balck apretó con fuerza el puño de Valí haciendo que este gritara de dolor…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Valí en la cara que lo mando al suelo, Valí sintió como algo escurría de su labio, llevo su mano derecha a su labio y vio como estaba sangrando, volteo a ver a Black y vio como este estaba detrás de él mirándolo_**

Quédate ahí, no te levantes-dijo Black

Je, mi madre tenía razón-dijo Valí limpiándose la sangre de su labio y levantándose del suelo-Eres muy fuerte, el hombre más fuerte del mundo

Vaya, me sorprende que reconozcas mi poder-dijo Black

Sí eres muy fuerte, pero yo ¡Te venceré padre!-grito Valí

 ** _Rápidamente el cuerpo de Valí comenzó a brillar_**

"Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-empezó a cantar Valí

Él canto sagrado, piensa usar el Juggernaut-dijo Black

[¡Detente Valí, aunque uses la unidad de Juggetnaut, no podrás hacerle frente!]-grito Albión-[¡Solo malgastaras mi poder!]

 ** _Valí no escucho a Albión y siguió con su canto pero de repente se detuvo al ver una figura que apareció entre él y Black, en medio de ellos había un chico que parecía de la edad de Valí, este era pelinegro y llevaba puesto una armadura china antigua_**

Valí, he venido por ti-dijo el chico

Bikou ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Valí

Cattleya nos dio el reporte de que tu padre se encuentra aquí, así que me mandaron a recogerte a ti y a tú madre-dijo Bikou antes de ver a Black-¿El es tu padre?

Sí, no trates ni siquiera en pelear con él, no le harías ni un rasguño-dijo Valí

No tienes porque decírmelo, al ver cómo te dejo seria un estúpido al enfrentarle-dijo Bikou

Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, si no me equivoco tu eres descendiente de ese viejo mono de Sun Gukong ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Así es, soy descendiente de ese mono pero yo soy diferente a él, mi nombre es Bikou, es un honor conocer al hombre que ha sembrado miedo y caos al mundo por varios años-dijo Bikou

Me sorprende que chicos como ustedes sepan quién soy-dijo Black-Pero era lógico ya que por todo el caos que he causado en estos años es muy grande

Nos volveremos a ver padre y volveremos a pelear pero esta vez el resultado será diferente-dijo Valí

Te diré algo "hijo", no importa cuántas veces entrenes, no me vencerás-dijo Black-Yo he entrenado por dos mil años y tengo un poder aterrador que haría que los mismos dioses se orinaran de miedo, es mejor que dejes esa meta de derrotarme

Di lo que quieras pero sé que yo seré el primer Hakuryuko que te derrotara-dijo Valí determinado

 ** _En eso Valery se acerco a Balck y se le quedo viendo de frente_**

Ven con nosotros, tú no eres un hombre de paz Black y lo sabes bien, contigo a nuestro lado seremos imparables-dijo Valery-Serias el nuevo líder de la brigada del caos y estoy segura que Ophis estaría feliz al tenerte a su lado

Paso, sabes bien que si yo quisiera organizar una guerra lo haría por mi cuenta, no necesito ayuda de ninguna organización para hacer eso-dijo Black

Ya veo, sigues siendo el mismo de aquel entonces, eso me gusta de ti-dijo Valery sonriendo

 ** _Valery fue donde estaba Valí y Bikou, rápidamente crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y de un momento a otro desparecieron del lugar. Black desapareció su armadura y Venelana se acerco a él_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Black

Sí, no es anda grave-dijo Venelana-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Algo sorprendido al saber que tengo un hijo y que aparte es mi nuevo rival al cual debo matar-dijo Black-¿No estás molesta al saber que me acosté con otra mujer?

No ya que se que no lo hiciste conscientemente, esa maldita t drogo y uso mi apariencia para dormir contigo-dijo Venelana

Vaya, debo darle crédito a Valery, aparte de ti ha sido una de las mujeres que lograron llevarme a la cama-dijo Black

Oye, no digas esas cosas-dijo Venelana enojada

No te enojes, solo decía la verdad-dijo Blak

Dejemos eso para después, ahora es importante que descongelemos a los demás-dijo Venelana

Ok, vayamos a descongelarlos-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana y Black fueron donde estaban los demás y ayudaron a descongelar a las personas que fueron congeladas en el ataque de los magos, después de descongelar a las personas, Venelana, Black, Asia y Reynalle regresaron a la cabaña para descansar de este día tan pesado y lleno de sorpresas_**

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Después de la reunión de las facciones y de que Black se enterrara que tenía un hijo con Valery, este comenzó a remodelar la cabaña, Venelana contrato a los mejores trabajadores del inframundo para remodelar la cabaña, la remodelación tarde cuatro días, ahora la cabaña era más grande, tenía un gimnasio donde podrían entrenar, una sala de cine, en la parte trasera habían construido una piscina, también había una biblioteca, pusieron una chimenea y había varias habitaciones para las visitas_**

 ** _Actualmente Black y Venelana se encontraban en su habitación durmiendo, los dos dormían en una gran cama que habían comprado, la luz del sol entro por la ventana de la habitación y golpeo los ojos de los dos amantes haciendo que despertaran, los dos se miraron y se dieron una sonrisa_**

Buenos días-dijo Venelana

Buenos días-dijo Black

Dime la verdad ¿Te gusto la remodelación de la cabaña?-dijo Venelana

Pues un poco-dijo Black

¿Un poco? ¿Qué tienen de malo?-dijo Venelana

Aparte de que me costó tres millones de zenis, pues el resto está bien-dijo Black

Eres un tacaño, aun así te quedan más de setecientos billones-dijo Venelana

Aun así, pensé que saldría más barato-dijo Black

Enserio a ti no se te puede complacer con nada-dijo Venelana-Pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante

¿Y de que quieres hablar exactamente?-dijo Black

En unas semanas se realizara una reunión de los demás clanes del inframundo y fuimos invitados-dijo Venelana

¿Y?-dijo Black

Pues ya que irán todos los clanes, significa que mi hermano irá y no quiero que empieces una pelea con él-dijo Venelana

Oye, yo no empiezo las peleas, ellos me provocan-dijo Black

Aun así, no quiero que hagas un caos en la reunión, quiero que des una buena impresión, quiero que les muestres a todos que ya cambiaste-dijo Venelana

Me pides mucho, pero está bien lo intentare-dijo Black

Gracias-dijo Venelana dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha-Eres el mejor

¿Eso es todo? Me contendré para no pelear con tú hermano y solo recibo un beso en la mejilla-dijo Black

Te recompensare mejor después de la reunión, por ahora confórmate con esto-dijo Venelana saliendo de la cama-Ahora levántate y vístete que Rias y el resto del club no tardaran en venir

Espera ¿Por qué vendrán?-dijo Black

Porque pasaran las vacaciones con nosotros y pensé que sería buena idea que los entrenaras-dijo Venelana

¿Y porque apenas me lo dices?-dijo Black

Perdón, es que no sabía cómo decírtelo-dijo Venelana

Pues si vienen diles que no los entrenare, son también mis vacaciones y no pienso hacer nada-dijo Black haciendo enojar a Venelana

Escucha Black, vas a entrenar a mi hija y a su nobleza o juro que….

¿O Qué? ¿Dime que me harás?-dijo Black-No tienes nada con que amenazarme

No te voy a amenazar-dijo Venelana acercándose al closet que estaba en el cuarto

 ** _Ella abrió el closet y al abrirlo cayeron varias cajetillas de cigarrillos, tomo una cajetilla y se la lanzó a Black y este la atrapo_**

Sí prometes entrenar a Rias y a su nobleza, dejare que fumes esa cajetilla-dijo Venelana

Por favor Venelana, ¿Crees que con una cajetilla me convencerás?-dijo Black

Muy bien-dijo Venelana agarrando tres cajetillas más y se las lanzo a Black-¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

Por el momento sí-dijo Black

Y no malinterpretas esto, solo hare una excepción esta vez, no quiero que fumes más que esas cuatro cajetillas que te acabo de dar-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo Black sacando un cigarrillo y poniéndoselo en la boca

Y no quiero que fumes dentro de la cabaña, si lo quieres hacer hazlo afuera-dijo Venelana

De acuerdo-dijo Black sacando el cigarrillo de la boca

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Black ahora se encontraba en el bosque fumando un cigarrillo mientras tenía a Rias y a su nobleza delante de él para que los entrenara_**

Bien, seré franco con ustedes-dijo Black-Son más débiles que la mierda

¡Oye!-exclamaron todos enojados

Solo les digo la verdad, no tienen porque enojarse-dijo Black-A su edad yo ya peleaba contra gigantes, con piratas más fuertes que los demonios, ángeles y caídos, dragones y mucha más gente que superaba por mucho a los que ya mencione. Es por eso que Venelana me pidió que los entrenara

¿Y qué entrenamiento nos darás?-dijo Rias

Pues le enseñare algo básico-dijo Black exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo-Les enseñare a usar Haki

¿Haki?-dijeron confundidos

Es normal que ustedes no sepan lo que es el Haki ya que por el paso de los años, las personas han dejado de ser los que eran antes-dijo Black-Antes los humanos eran igual o más fuertes que los demonios en ese tiempo

Eso es imposible-dijo Rias

Créeme, los humanos de antes eran superiores a lo paranormal-dijo Black-Pero bueno les hablaro sobre el Haki. El Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos, es como un sexto sentido, en total existen tres tipos de Haki

 ** _En eso el brazo derecho de Black cambio a un color metálico negro_**

Este es el Busoshoku, este tipo de de Haki nos permite utilizar nuestro espíritu como una armadura para defendernos de ataques o realizar ataques más potentes-dijo Black regresando su brazo a la normalidad-¿Recuerdan mi pelea contra Valí?-todos asintieron con la cabeza-Pues se fijaron bien, yo use Bososhoku en mi armadura, el Bososhouko también se puede transmitir a las armas

 ** _Al decir eso, Black saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones un paliacate con la cual se vendo los ojos_**

Ahora les enseñare el Kenbunshoku, este tipo de Haki nos otorga un sexto sentido del mundo que nos rodea e limita la capacidad pre cognitiva-dijo Black-Rias, quiero que tú y tu nobleza me ataquen con todo lo que tengan

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Rias

Anda, no me pasara nada-dijo Black

Muy bien, chicos-dijo Rias mirando a su nobleza

Hai, Buchou-dijo dijeron todos

 ** _Xenovia y Kiba se lanzaron a atacar a Black con sus espadas a gran velocidad, intentaron cortarle pero este esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad, rápidamente Koneko corrió a atacarlo, intento darle una patada pero Black agarro la pierna de la peliblanca con su mano derecha, Kiba aprovecho ese momento e intento atacar a Black con su espada pero el pelinegro sujeto la espada de Kiba con su mano izquierda_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Mando a Kiba al suelo dándole una fuerte patada a su estomago, Balck levanto a Koneko sujetándola de su pierna y la lanzo contra Gasper que estaba a punto de congelarlo en el tiempo, la pelinegra golpeo al pequeño rubio haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Xenovia intento atacarlo por la espalda pero Black esquivo su ataque_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Black mando a Xenovia contra unos árboles con un puñetazo, Black sintió que algo se aproximaba así que rápidamente dio una voltereta en el aire para esquivar un rayo que había lanzando Akeno, Black rápidamente corrió hacia ella y mientras lo hacía, Akeno siguió lanznado rayos pero Black los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, Black siguió esquivando los rayos de Akeno hasta llegar enfrente de ella, Akeno lo iba a atacarlo con un rayo pero antes que lo hiciera fue golpeada por Black, el pelinegro le dio un puñetazo que la envió al suelo_**

 ** _Ahora solo quedaba Rias, ella se armo de valor y ataco a Black lanzándole una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo que Black esquivo, Rias siguió lanzándole ráfagas de poder destructivo pero Black las esquivaba con mucha facilidad, él rápidamente corrió hacia Riasy llego enfrente de ellas en tan pocos segundos, él lanzo un puñetazo hacia ella y Rias cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero nunca llego, ella abrió los ojos y vio como el puño de Black estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, en eso Black se quito el paliacate de los ojos y miro a Rias_**

En verdad les falta mucho entrenamiento, tendremos que trabajar muy duro-dijo Black-Dile a tu nobleza que descansen hoy, iniciaremos el verdadero entrenamiento mañana

 ** _Black se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa_**

Espera-dijo Rias y Black se detuvo

 ** _Black se dio la vuelta y miro a Rias_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Black

Dijiste que existían tres tipos de Haki pero solo nos mostraste dos-dijo Rias-¿Qué pasa con el tercer tipo de Haki?

Oh es cierto, se me olvido decirles sobre el Haoshoku, pero descuida, no creó que nadie de tu nobleza aparte de ti lo tenga-dijo Black

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Rias

Luego te lo explicare por lo mientras ayuda a tu nobleza-dijo Black marchándose hacia su casa

 ** _Rias comenzó a ayudar a su nobleza mientras que Black caminaba hacia la cabaña pero de los árboles salió Venelana_**

¿y bien? ¿Cómo los ves?-dijo Venelana

Pues te seré sincero, son muy débiles, parece que esta generación es la débil para los demonios-dijo Black

Las cosas han cambiado Black, ya no son como antes, los demonios ya no ven la importancia de usar Haki después de la era pirata-dijo Venelana

Pues son unos estúpidos, el Haki es algo muy importante-dijo Black

Eso lo sé-dijo Venelana-Dime ¿Crees que Rias haiga heredado el Haoshoku?

Hay una probabilidad ya que el Haoshoku es heredado, puede ser que se lo hayas heredado-dijo Black-Lo único que hay que hacer es que lo despierte y que le enseñe a dominarlo

Sé que le ayudaras, confió en ti-dijo Venelana

Sí le ayudare pero ya sabes mi precio-dijo Black

No te daré más cigarrillos-dijo Venelana

No me refería a cigarrillos-dijo Black

 ** _Black tomo a Venelana por la cintura y la jalo hacia él, los dos estaban mu cerca ahora, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, Venelana se sonrojo por tal movimiento, Black comenzó a darle pequeños besos a Venelana en su cuello haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara más y que soltara unos pequeños gemidos, Black dejo de besar el cuello de Venelana y se acerco a su oído_**

Hoy te quiero a ti, te hare sentir la mejor experiencia en tu vida, te follare tan duro que no podras aminar por una semana-dijo Black con voz ronca que hizo excitar y sonrojar a Venelana

Pe…Pero Black, Rias y los demás están de visita, no podemos hacerlo-dijo Venelana-Ademas te dije que lo haríamos después de la reunión

Mmm…¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?-dijo Black llevando sus manos al trasero de Venelana para darle un fuerte apretón que la hizo gemir-¿Acaso no quieres que te haga sentir mujer de nuevo?

Ahhh…Sí quiero pero ¿Cómo lo haremos sin molestar a los demás?-dijo Venelana

No te preocupes por eso, tu solo veme afuera de la cabaña en la noche, t mostrare un hermoso lugar-dijo Black

Ok, te esperare afuera de la cabaña-dijo Venelana

 ** _Los dos se dieron un rápido beso y se marcharon a la cabaña_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Eran las 11:00 P.M, todos se encontraban durmiendo, bueno todos menos cierta castaña y cierto pelinegro, Venelana salió da cabaña lo más silencioso que pudo, al salir se encontró con Black que la estaba esperando, ellos rápidamente fueron hacia el lugar del que Black había hablado. Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a una cueva, entraron a la cueva y Venelana se sorprendió por lo que vio, dentro de la cueva había un hermoso lago con agua cristalizada_**

Wow, Black esto es muy hermoso-dijo Venelana

Sabía que te gustaría-dijo Black-Bueno es hora de nadar

¿Vamos a nadar?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

Pero no tengo mi traje de baño-dijo Venelana

No es necesario, nadaremos desnudos-dijo Black

¿Desnudos?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué tiene malo? Ya nos hemos vistos desnudos-dijo Black

Ok, pero no mires-dijo Venelana

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a desnudarse, Black se quito la playera que llevaba dejando ver su musculatura y abdomen bien trabajado en los años, Venelana al ver eso tan solo se sonrojo, Black tenía un cuerpo bien trabajado, era el hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera y por suerte Venelana lo tenía para ella sola_**

¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para seguir desvistiéndose, Black tan solo sonrió al ver la reacción de Venelana y siguió desvistiéndose, Black se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito, él volteo a ver a Venelana y se quedo embobado al ver su hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, la castaña estaba volteada de espalda lo que dejaba a Black una hermosa vista de su trasero en forma de corazón, Venelana noto como Black la estaba mirando, ella tan solo sonrió, le alegraba tanto que Black se fijara en ella_**

 ** _Los dos acabaron de desvestir y entraron al agua, el agua estaba muy fría para Venelana pero Black la sujeto y de repente ya no sentía frio, el cuerpo de Venelana estaba pegado al de Black, ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho cálido del pelinegro, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Black, eso la ponía tranquila y relajada_**

¿Cómo te sientes? ¿El agua sigue estando fría para ti?-dijo Black

No, estoy bien, el agua es perfecta-dijo Venelana

Te diré algo, eres la única que ha conocido este lugar-dijo Black

¿Enserio? ¿No hablas traído a esa perra de Lucifer aquí antes que a mí?-dijo Venelana algo enojada

Pensé que no estabas enojada por eso-dijo Black

Perdón pero no puedo creer que ella tenga un hijo tuyo antes de mí-dijo Venelana-Solo en pensar en eso me hace enojar

¿Enserio te molesta eso?-dijo Black

¿Acaso a ti no? ¿No estás molesto al saber que fuiste drogado y luego violado por ella?-dijo Venelana

No te negare que si estoy algo molesto pero ya no puedo hacer nada, lo que paso es algo que no puedo corregir-dijo Black

Es que no es justo tenía planeado que yo….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Black junto sus labios con los suyos, Venelana se sorprendió por el repentino beso que Black le dio pero ella correspondió enredando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Black, el pelinegro cargo a Venelana agarrándola de su trasero haciendo que sus pechos salieran del agua, los dos rompieron el beso dejando un pequeño hilo de salíva entre ellos_**

Oye sí tanto te molesta que Valery tenga un hijo mío, pues tengamos el nuestro-dijo Black

¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Ya quieres que tengamos un hijo?-dijo Venelana

Bueno ya tengo un hijo, pero me gustaría tener uno con la mujer más bella del mundo-dijo Black

Oh Black, eres tan tierno-dijo Venelana

 ** _Los dos se volvieron a besar pero esta vez con más pasión, Black rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Venelana dejando pequeños chupetones por el camino_**

~Mmm…Black~

 ** _Black siguió con los besos hasta llegar a los pechos de Venelana, el sin pensarlo dos veces se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca_**

~Ahhh Black…sí chupa mis pechos~

 ** _Black saltó el pecho derecho y cambio al izquierdo, el pelinegro cambiaba de pecho cierto tiempo, Venelana tan solo disfrutaba el placer que Black le estaba dando pero de repente sintió algo que golpeaba con su estomago, miro abajo y pudo ver la polla de Black completamente erecta, la polla del pelinegro era más o menos de quince pulgadas, Venelana llevo su mano derecha debajo del agua y tomo la polla de Black, la castaña comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo haciendo que el pelinegro gimiera mientras tenía su pecho derecho en la boca_**

 ** _Black no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, Black soltó su mano izquierda del trasero de Venelana y la llevo a su coño, separo los labios de su coño y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh Black!~

 ** _Venelana arqueo la espalda de placer, Black siguió chupando los pechos de la castaña mientras agregaba otro dedo en el coño de Venelana, la castaña tampoco se daría por vencida, ella siguió masturbando al pelinegro pero esta vez con más rapidez. Black también fue más rápido con sus dedos y podía sentir que Venelana estaba por correrse_**

~Black ahhh….espera~

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Black deteniéndose

No me quiero correr con tus dedos, hazme correr con tu polla-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo Black

 ** _Black volvió a agarrar a Venelana del trasero con ambas manos y la levanto un poco sacándola del agua, él alineo su polla con el coño de Venelana y de una embestida entro en ella hasta el fondo, Venelana arqueo su espalda al sentir la polla de Black hasta su vientre, ella también se corrió al momento que Black la embistió_**

Mmm…qué apretado-dijo Black-¿Estas lista Venelana?

S…Sí-dijo Venelana

Muy bien aquí voy-dijo Black

 ** _Black comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez, Venelana llevo sus brazos a la espalda de Black y enterró sus uñas por el placer que le estaba dando, Black debes de sentir dolor por los arañazos que le estaba dando Venelana sentía más placer_**

~¡Aahh Black que rico….ahhh…hazlo más fuerte!~

 ** _Black le hizo caso y fue con mucha más fuerza haciendo que Venelana gritara de placer, a Black le gustaba como Venelana gemía y gritaba su nombre pidiéndole más y más placer, a Black se le vino una idea a la cabeza, Balck separo las nalgas de Venelana y deposito un dedo en su culo_**

~¡Aaahhh!~

 ** _Venelana se corrió por segunda vez al sentir como Black metía un dedo en su culo, podía sentir como Balck movía su dedo mientras la seguía embistiendo con fuerza_**

~¡Aahhh Black…mi culo no…haaa…sacolo!~

No niegues que no te gusta, tu coño me comenzó a apretar más cuando metí mi dedo en tu culo-dijo Black

~Eso ahhh…eso no es cierto~

 ** _Black añadió otro dedo en el culo de Venelana y esta se volvió a correr_**

Dices que no pero tu cuerpo dice que sí-dijo Black

~Idiota~-

 ** _Black siguió embistiendo a Venelana mientras jugaba con su culo, la castaña no paraba de gemir el nombre Black, el pelinegro vio como laos pechos de Venelana rebotaban dentro y fuera del agua con cada embestida que le daba , el se inclino un poco y agarro el pecho derecho en su boca, Black comenzó a chupar el pecho de Venelana haciendo que excitara más, Black podía sentir como las paredes de Venelana cada vez lo apretaban más, sabía que se correría de nuevo así que aumento más las fuerzas de sus embestidas, Black siguió embistiéndola hasta que él se corrió dentro de ella y de que Venelana se corrió por cuarta vez, Bllack soltó el pecho de Venelana y saco sus dedos de su culo, Venelana estaba con la respiración altera por el placer que Black le habia dado, ella abrazo a Black y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio_**

¿Te gusto?-dijo Black

Oh sí, me encanto-dijo Venelana-Pero sabes bien que con una ronda no será suficiente para que quede embarazada

Muy bien-dijo Black cargando a Venelana sacándola del agua

¿Qué haces?-dijo Venelana

Vamos a seguir pero no en el agua-dijo Black

 ** _Black salió del lago cargando a Venelana en sus brazos, fue donde había dejado su ropa y acosto a Venelana encima de ella_**

Vamos a pasar toda la noche si es necesario para que quedes embarazada-dijo Black

Mmm…estoy de acuerdo con eso, ven aquí-dijo Venelana de modo seductor

 ** _Black se puso encima de ella y los dos se dieron un cálido beso para después repetir lo que habían hecho en el lago_**

 ** _Ocho horas después_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban en el suelo acostados con la playera de Black siendo lo único que los cubría, Venelana usaba el pecho de Black como almohada mientras hacia círculos en él con sus dedos dando señal que estaba satisfecha, Black tan solo abrazaba a Venelana y la mantenía lo más cerca posible de él para que no tuviera frio_**

Eso fue algo asombroso-dijo Venelana-No hay que después de esto volveré a quedar embarazada

Eso espero-dijo Black

Oye te tengo una pregunta-dijo Venelana

¿Cuál es?-dijo Black

¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo nos casaremos?-dijo Venelana

Buen la verdad es que yo no creo en eso del compromiso, prefiero seguir como estamos-dijo Black

Oh ya veo-dijo Venelana

¿Acaso te molesta esa idea?-dijo Black

No, creó que tienes razón, es mejor seguir como estamos-dijo Venelana

Ok, es mejor que descansemos, en tres horas tendre que entrenar a Rias y a su nobleza-dijo Black

De acuerdo, descansa-dijo Venelana dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha

Tú igual-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

 ** _En la mañana_**

 ** _Rias estaba afuera de la cabaña junto a su nobleza, ellos se habían levantado temprano para empezar el entrenamiento con Black pero este no estaba, lo buscaron en la cabaña y no estaba, tampoco estaba Venelana, le preguntaron a Reynalle y a Asia si sabían dónde estaban pero ella tampoco sabían a donde habían ido_**

 ** _Habían esperando a Black durante una hora y se comenzaban a desesperar pero de repente como a Black que estaba caminando hacia ellos, Black llevaba cargando en su espalda a una Venelana que estaba muy feliz por alguna razón, Black camino hacia Rias y la miro_**

¿Ya están listos?-dijo Black

Lo estamos desde hace una hora ¿Dónde estaban?-dijo Rias

Despertamos temprano y decidimos dar un paseo por el bosque-dijo Black

¿Un paseo?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Black

¿Y porque cargas a mi mamá de esa manera?-dijo Rias

Oh, es porque Venelana se cayó y se lastimo y no podía caminar, es por eso que la traigo cargando-dijo Black

¿Eso es cierto madre?-dijo Rias mirando a su madre

Sí, me caí muy fuerte, pero muy, muy fuerte-dijo Venelana-Creó que no podre caminar hasta mañana

Presiento que eso es una mentira madre-dijo Rias

Bueno dejemos de hablar, voy a dejar a Venelana en la cama y después nos pondremos a entrenar-dijo Black

 ** _Black entro a la casa mientras cargaba a Venelana dejando a Rias y a su nobleza afuera esperando_**

Koneko ¿Ellos lo hicieron verdad?-dijo Rias

Sí, Venelana-sama lleva todo el olor de Black-sama en su cuerpo-dijo Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Rias

Pero no solo eso, puedo sentir una presencia muy fuerte dentro de Venelana-sama-dijo Koneko

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Rias

No lo sé, es la primera vez que siento algo así-dijo Koneko

 ** _Al decir eso Black salió de la cabaña y los miro_**

Muy bien les seré directo, el entrenamiento será muy duro así que no quiero que se quejen ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Black-A la primera queja que oiga se acabo el entrenamiento ¿Quedo claro?

Hai-dijeron todos

Comencemos a entrenar-dijo Black

 ** _Primer día del entrenamiento_**

 ** _Black se encontraba en el bosque con Rias y su nobleza, a su lado derecho habían tres canastas llenas de piedras, él le habia repartido a Rias y a su nobleza un paliacate para cada uno_**

Bien les enseñare a cómo usar el Kenbunshoku, cada uno de ustedes se vendare sus ojos y yo les lanzare piedras-dijo Black-Para poder usarlo deben concentrarse en su entorno y en nada más, no se distraigan ¿Entendido?

Hai-dijeron todos

Bien, primero irá la peli azul-dijo Black

Me llamo Xenovia-dijo Xenovia

Sí como sea, acércate y véndate los ojos-dijo Black

 ** _Xenovia se puso delante de Black y se vendo los ojos_**

Recuerda, concéntrate en tu entorno no te distraigas por nada-dijo Black

Entendido-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Black tomo una piedra del canasto y se la lanzó a Xenovia, está la esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, el pelinegro comenzó a lanzar las piedras despacio hasta que comenzó a tomar las piedras más rápido y se las lanzó con más fuerza y velocidad, a Xenovia le costaba dificultad esquivarlas_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Una piedra golpeo con fuerza la frente de la peli azul haciendo que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente_**

No te concentraste lo suficiente-dijo Black antes de ver a los demás-¿Quién es el siguiente?

 ** _Tercer día del entrenamiento_**

 ** _Black se encontraba peleando contra Koneko, la loli peli blanca tenía vendados los ojos mientras intentaba golpear a Black pero este se movía y le daba golpes leves a la loli_**

Concéntrate en tu entorno-dijo Black

 ** _Koneko intento darle una patada pero Black sujeto la pierna de la loli y le dio un leve golpe en el estomago que le hizo retroceder_**

Concéntrate, trata de prevenir mis movimientos-dijo Black

 ** _Koneko se recupero del golpe que le dio Black y comenzó a concentrarse, Black corrió hacia ella y le lanzó un puñetazo hacia su cara pero la loli esquivo el golpe del pelinegro y sujeto el brazo de Black para después derribarlo al suelo_**

Lo hice-dijo Koneko quitándose la venda de sus ojos

Sí pero….

 ** _Black rápidamente le hizo a Koneko una barrida y la derribo al suelo para luego ponerse arriba de ella, le lanzo un fuerte golpe pero después de pegarle en la cara, pego en el suelo dejando un pequeño hoyo en el suelo alado de la cabeza de la loli_**

Jamás bajes la guardia contra el enemigo-dijo Black levantándose

 ** _Séptimo día del entrenamiento_**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Black se encontraba entrenando con Kiba y Xenovia, el rubio y la peli azul estaban usando sus espadas para atacar a Black pero este solo estaba usando un pequeño cuchillo, Black había detenido los ataques de los dos con su cuchillo, Black se los quito de encima dándoles a cada uno una patada_**

Deben desarrollar bien el Bososhoku, así podrán hacer sus espadas más fuertes-dijo Black-Pero si no lo hacen, sus espadas serán muy débiles contra cualquier arma que tenga Haki

 ** _Noveno día del entrenamiento_**

 ** _Akeno y Rias tenían los ojos y estaban atacando a Black, Akeno lanzaba sus rayos mientras Rias lanzaba esferas de poder destructivo, Black esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de las dos y mientras lo hacia se acercaba a ellas_**

Concéntrense más, no están prediciendo mis movimientos-dijo Black mientras caminaba hacia ellas

 ** _Las chicas siguieron atacando al pelinegro, hasta que este llego enfrente de ellas y les dio un fuerte golpe al estomago a cada una que les saco el aire y las hizo caer al suelo inconscientes_**

Aun les falta más entrenamiento-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Todos regresaron a la cabaña, Rias y su nobleza estaban agotados por el duro entrenamiento de Black, ellos lo único que querían era descansar en ese momento, Asia y Reynalle se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena, Black subió a su habitación para ver a Venelana, al llegar no vio a nadie_**

¿Venelana?-dijo Black

Estoy en el baño-dijo Venelana desde el baño-Dime ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

Bueno, han mejorado pero no lo suficiente, deben entrenar más duro-dijo Black

Ya veo-dijo Venelana saliendo del baño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

¿Por qué estas tan contenta?-dijo Black

Por esto-dijo Venelana mostrándole una prueba de embarazo

 ** _Black vio la prueba de embarazo y pudo ver que tenía el signo de "+", lo que significaba que…_**

¿Estás embarazada?-dijo Black

Sí, es oficial, seremos padres-dijo Venelana sonriendo

 ** _Black tan solo se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cintura, de repente Black levanto a Venelana y comenzó a girar, Venelana pudo ver en la cara de Black una gran sonrisa_**

Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá-dijo Black feliz

Seremos padres Black-dijo Venelana sonriendo

 ** _Black dejo de girar y bajo a Venelana para darle un apasionado beso que duro un minuto, los dos se separaron por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos, de repente Rias y los demás llegaron a la habitación_**

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Escuchamos mucho ruido-dijo Rias

Hija, dentro de muy poco serás una hermana mayor-dijo Venelana

¿Aque te refieres con eso mamá?-dijo Rias

Estoy embaraza, tendré un hijo de Black-dijo Venelana

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Rias se desmayo al escuchar esa noticia, su nobleza junto con Asia y Reynalle fueron a ayudara_**

¿Ella está bien?-dijo Black

Tranquilo, era de esperarse que se sorprendiera-dijo Venelana- Además así es ella

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban desayunando, Rias ya había aceptado la idea de ser una hermana mayor, ahorra tendrá que ser más responsable ya que dentro de unos meses tendría a un hermanito al quien cuidar_**

Black ¿Hoy piensas entrenar de nuevo?-dijo Venelana

Sí, les falta mucho entrenamiento, apenas si nominan el Haki, les falta mucho para perfeccionarlo-dijo Black

¿Por qué no mejor dejan de entrenar por unos días y descansan?-dijo Venelana sacando un folleto-Mira, encontré este folleto de aguas termales que queda a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad ¿Por qué no vamos haya?

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Rias

A mí gustaría ir a relajarme a las aguas termales-dijo Reynalle

A mí también, suena divertido-dijo Asia

¿Todos quieren ir a las aguas termales?-dijo Venelana

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

¿Qué dices Black? ¿Vamos?-dijo Venelana

No-dijo Black desanimando a todos

¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres relajarte en las aguas termales?-dijo Venelana

Aquí ya estoy relajado, no necesito aguas termales-dijo Black

Pero es una gran oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos-dijo Venelana

Aun así no-dijo Black-Mira Venelana, no pienso ir a las aguas termales y cuando digo que no es no

 ** _Cuatro horas después_**

Sabía que vendrías con nosotros-dijo Venelana a un Black que tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza

 ** _Todos estaban en la camioneta dirigiéndose a las aguas termales, Black acepto ir después que Venelana le diera unos fuertes golpes, ella la única en el mundo que podía hacer que Black hiciera lo que fuera_**

[Ja, no cabe duda que ella lleva los pantalones en la relación]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Cierra la boca Ddraig-dijo Black mentalmente_

 ** _Black siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a las aguas termales, el lugar era un pequeño edificio que tenía afuera de él una estatua de piedra de un tigre peleando contra un dragón, Black se quedo mirando la estatua por unos minutos, en su cabeza comenzaron a venir viejos recuerdos_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Lugar desconocido_**

 ** _En un bosque totalmente destruido se encontraba un Black de diecisiete años que tenía su Balance Breaker activado y estaba delante de una persona que tenía apariencia de un tigre blanco, el sujeto estaba muy herido y tenía sangre escurriendo por su cuerpo_**

 ** _El sujeto intento levantarse pero le resultaba muy difícil, sus piernas no respondían, cada vez que intentaba ponerse de pie volvía a caer_**

Ríndete Shiro, esto se acabo, yo gane-dijo Black

No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos, me traiciones de esta manera-dijo el sujeto

Yo quise arreglar esto de una buena manera pero tú te negaste-dijo Black

Has cambiado Black y todo es culpa de esa chica-dijo el sujeto antes morir

 ** _Black tan solo se dio la media vuelta y se comenzó a ir del lugar_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 ** _Black seguía observando la estatua hasta que sintió como alguien le agarro el hombro derecho, volteo a ver quien lo agarro y vio que fue Venelana_**

¿Estás bien Black?-dijo Venelana

Sí, no pasa nada-dijo Black

¿Seguro?, te quedaste viendo esa estatua por más de cinco minutos ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?-dijo Venelana

Sí, no pasa nada, bajemos a ver el lugar-dijo Black bajando de la camioneta

 ** _Todos bajaron del vehículo con su equipaje y entraron al edificio. Al entrar fueron recibidos por dos hermosas mujeres, una era de cabello largo y rojo que vestía un kimono y la otra era pelinegra con el cabello largo y usaba un kimono también, las dos mujeres por alguna razón se quedo mirando a Black de modo sospechosa_**

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki y ella es mi amiga Mikoto Uchiha, nosotras somos las encargadas del lugar-dijo la mujer

 ****Mucho gusto, nos gustaría que nos diera cinco habitaciones por favor-dijo Venelana

Claro síganme por favor-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto los llevaron a la recepción del edificio peor en ningún momento apartaron su vista de Black_**

¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Black

Oh no, no es nada es solo que me resultas familiar-dijo Kushina-¿Por casualidad no nos hemos visto antes?

No lo creó, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí-dijo Black

Ya veo, bueno aquí están sus llaves-dijo Mikoto dándoles las llaves a Black-Que disfruten su estancia

Gracias-dijeron todos

 ** _Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones y mientras lo hacían, Kushina y Mikoto seguían mirando a Black_**

Kushina, ese tipo no se parece mucho a aquel sujeto de aquella vez-dijo Mikoto

Sí, estoy segura que es él pero necesitamos comprobarlo-dijo Kushina

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y desempacados, Akeno y Rias compartirían habitación al igual que Asia y Reynalle, Xenovia y Koneko, Kiba y Gasper y obviamente Venelana y Black se quedarían en la misma habitación_**

 ** _Actualmente Black y Venelana se encontraba en las aguas termales mixtas, los dos se encontraban recargados en una roca disfrutando de las aguas termales, Venelana tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Black_**

¿Esto es muy relajante no lo crees Black?-dijo Venelana

….

¿Black?-dijo Venelana mirando al pelinegro que estaba mirando el techo-Oye no me ignores

¿Eh? Perdón, solo pensaba en algo-dijo Black

Has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos, dime ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Venelana

No es nada-dijo Black

No me mientas Black, se que te pasa algo, dime por favor-dijo Venelana

Está bien, tú sabes bien que cuando nos conocimos llevaba una vida de criminal y era buscado por todo el mundo-dijo Black

Lo sé perfectamente-dijo Venelana

Pues veras, en aquel tiempo yo era el capitán de una gran flota pirata, éramos muy conocidos y temidos por la gente-dijo Black-Pero un día decidí disolver la flota, todos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo excepto mi sub-capitán, él se negaba rotundamente en disolver la flota, él quería que siguiéramos causando caos por los mares pero yo ya había tomado una decisión

¿Y qué hiciste?-dijo Venelana

No tuve más opción que pelear, nuestra pelea fue reconocida por todo el mundo, sacudimos la tierra por completo y al final yo salí victorioso-dijo Black-Mi sub-capitán murió después de la pelea

Ya veo ¿Cómo era tú sub-capitán?-dijo Venelana

¿Conoces a los minks?-dijo Black

¿Te refieres a las personas con apariencia de animales?-dijo Venelana y Black asintió

A esa misma, el nombre de mi sub-capitán era Shiro y era un tigre blanco, era my fuerte, estaba a mi nivel-dijo Black-Ambos nos respetábamos y pensábamos igual pero el día que decidí disolver la tripulación él se negó rotundamente, quería que siguiéramos expandiendo caos por los mares pero ya había tomado mi decisión, trata de explicárselo pero no entendía, así que no tuve más opción que hacérselo a entender por las malas

¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que decidiste disolver la tripulación?-dijo Venelana

No te lo diré, es un secreto-dijo Black

Ya veo, pero si mataste a tú sub-capitán ya hace muchos años ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿A caso te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?-dijo Venelana

En mi vida he matada a tanta gente a sangre fría que no importaba, pero al matar a Shiro fue muy duro para mí, en verdad lo veía como un hermano pero así fueron las cosas-dijo Black

Debió ser muy doloroso-dijo Venelana

Lo fue-dijo Black

Ya no pienses en eso, no tuviste elección-dijo Venelana-Ya habías tomado una decisión y no podias cambiar de opinión

Pero eso no es todo-dijo Black-Unos días después de mi pelea contra Shiro fui al infierno a molestar a Hades y fui a preguntar sobre Shiro y lo que me dijo me sorprendió

¿Qué te dijo?-dijo Venelana

Shiro había causado un gran caos como yo en el infierno y en el cielo, así que lo expulsaron-dijo Black

¿Estás diciendo que tú sub-capitán está vivo?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Sí, le dieron la inmortalidad al igual que a mí, me pase quinientos años buscando a Shiro por el mundo pero no lo encontraba, a veces pensaba si era cierto eso de que lo habían dado la inmortalidad-dijo Black

¿Y porque lo buscabas?-dijo Venelana

Para detenerlo, para Shiro lo más importante era exterminar a todo lo paranormal, quería exterminar a los demonios, caídos y ángeles s para que solo las personas del mundo humano gobernaran-dijo Black-Precisamente es por eso que iba al inframundo a encontrar información para cómo acabar tanto con los demonios, caídos y ángeles. Pero cuando te conocí deje de hacerlo, eso ya no me importaba

Oh cambiaste por mí-dijo Venelana abrazándolo

Se podría decir que sí-dijo Black

¿Y donde crees que este Shiro ahora?-dijo Venelana

No lo sé pero sea donde sea que este no debe planear nada bueno-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

 ** _En un bosque del inframundo se encontraba Valí que estaba junto con su madre, Bikou, una hermosa chica de su edad de hermoso cuerpo que solo usaba un kimono, la chica tenía el cabello lago de color negro y tenía en su cabeza dos orejas de gato y dos colas de gato en la parte de atrás, también estaba un chico rubio que usaba gafas y tenia consigo una espada y a su lado estaba un loli rubia que usaba un traje de maga, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata en la que estaban cocinando un cerdo salvaje que habían casado_**

Oye Valí ¿Cómo es tú padre? ¿Es tal como lo imaginaste?-dijo el rubio

La verdad es que es muy fuerte tal como lo esperaba pero lo imagine más alto y más intimidante-dijo Valí

Debiste verlo cuando aún era el más buscado, todos le tenían miedo, incluso tú abuelo y tú tío-dijo Valery-Les temblaban las piernas con tan solo verlo, era muy gracioso

Nyajaja, dicen que el padre de Valí se oye como un hombre que no tiene miedo a nada-dijo la pelinegra

Y estas en lo correcto Kuroka, Black no le teme a nada, incluso en la gran era pirata, se enfrento a los piratas más fuertes y aunque les superaban en poder el aun así pelea, nunca se hecho para atrás-dijo Valery

No cabe duda que Black-sama es alguien increíble-dijo la loli rubia

Y lo es, es el hombre más fuerte del mundo-dijo Valery

Pero que montón de mierda estoy escuchando-se escucho una voz cerca de donde estaban

 ** _Todos se levantaron y voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso, de la oscuridad pudieron ver como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, poco a poco el sujeto se acercaba y Valí y los demás pudieron ver que se trataba de un sujeto de unos dos metros que tenía apariencia de tigre blanco, tenía un pelaje blanco como la nieve con rayas negras, tenía una gran musculatura bien trabajada, tenía garras y dientes bien afilados , ojos azules con pupila felina, orejas y cola de tigre, el sujeto vestía solo unos short de mezclilla y llevaba en sus manos dos espadas que tenían cadenas en los mangos de estas, las cadenas de las espadas estaban amarradas en los brazos del sujeto_**

 ** _El sujeto siguió caminando hacia ellos y mientras lo hacía giraba sus espadas haciendo que chocaran con el suelo y cada vez que lo hacían salían chispas, camino hasta quedar frente de ellos y siguió girando sus espadas_**

¿Qué Black es el hombre más fuerte del mundo? No me hagan reír, reconozco su fuerza pero él no es el más fuerte-dijo el tigre

¿Y tú que sabes? No sabes nada de él y además ¿Quién eres?-dijo Valery

¿Qué yo no sé nada de él preciosa?-dijo el tigre tomando sus espadas-Yo conozco muy bien a Black porque éramos hermanos

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron sorprendidos

Así es soy el hermano de Black, mi nombre es Shiro, él y yo éramos hermanos, vivimos varias aventuras juntos fuimos reconocidos por el mundo entero, todos nos temían pero un día, él me dio la espalda-dijo el tigre-Y todo por una estúpida mujer

 ** _Shiro miro a Valí y pudo notar el mismo olor que Black en él_**

Vaya se ve que mi hermano no perdí el tiempo-dijo Shiro mientras miraba a Valí-Tienes el mismo aroma que Black, ¿Debes ser su hijo verdad?

Así es-dijo Valí

¿Y tú eres la madre?-dijo Shiro señalando a Valery

Así es, Valí es hijo de Black y mío-dijo Valery

Ya veo, que lastima, no eres la mujer que busco-dijo Shiro-La mujer que busco es castaña

 _¿Se refiere a Bael?-pensó Valery_

Por esa maldita mi hermano cambio, ya no era el mismo, se volvió blando-dijo Shiro-Pero no parece nada mal haberme encontrada con ustedes

 ** _En ese momento las espadas de Shiro comenzaron a ser rodearas por unos extraños rayos_**

Black me quito todo en el pasado ¡Ahora yo le hare lo mismo!-grito Shiro lanzándose hacia ellos

 ** _Valí rápidamente activo su Balance Breaker y todos los demás se prepararon para pelear_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Mundo humano_**

 ** _Black se encontraba caminando hacia la recepción, Venelana había despertado con un antojo de ramen así que mando a Black por él, el pelinegro llego a la recepción donde estaba Kushina_**

Disculpa ¿Sabes por casualidad donde venden ramen?-dijo Black

Claro, hay un pequeño puesto en unos cuantos metros fuera de aquí o si quiere podemos decirle a nuestro cocinero que lo prepare y se lo llevamos a su habitación-dijo Kushina

Prefiero lo segundo por favor-dijo Black

Ok, le enviaremos su ramen a su habitación-dijo Kushina

Gracias-dijo Black dándose la vuelta para regresar a su habitación

Espere-dijo Kushina

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Black volteándola a ver

Etto…Quería preguntarle algo, ¿Por casualidad usted no ha viajado a la aldea de Konoha?-dijo Kushina

Mmm…ahora que recuerdo sí, fue hace como unos veinte años-dijo Black

 _Sabía que era él-pensó Kushina_

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Black

Bueno es que yo y Mikoto somos de ahí-dijo Kushina-Y usted nos parece muy familiar

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Black

Vera es que…..

 ** _Antes que Kushina terminara de hablar se escucho como alguien entro al lugar, fueron a ver quien había sido y se sorprendieron al ver a Valí que estaba junto con Bikou, Kuroka y los dos rubios muy heridos, todos tenía grandes cortes en sus cuerpos de los cuales salían sangre, a Valí se le podía ver que le habían dislocaron el brazo derecho, Kushina y Black se acercaron a ellos para ayudarlos_**

Pobres chicos, ¿Quién sería tan cruel para hacer esto?-dijo Kushina

Valí ¿Quién les hizo esto? Y ¿Dónde está Valery?-dijo Black a su hijo

Fue un…un tal Shiro-dijo Valí sorprendiendo a Black-Él nos ataco…fuimos brutalmente aplastados y tomo a mamá como rehén, él quiere verte, me dijo que te dijera que vayas al lugar donde todo empezó si es que quieres rescatarla

 ** _Al decir eso Valí perdió la consciencia por la pérdida de sangre, Kushina se dedico a ayudar a los demás pero sintió como el suelo comenzaba a temblar, volteo a ver a Black y se sorprendió al ver como de su cuerpo expulsaba una aura rojiza, Black levanto su mirada y dejando ver sus ojos verdes que parecían a los de un dragón, Black estaba sumamente furioso ahora_**

¡Shiro!-grito Black

 ** _Al hacerlo expulso mucho poder mágico que creó un cráter en el suelo y mando a volar todos los muebles que había en el lugar_**

 ** _Mientras con Shiro_**

 ** _Shiro se encontraba en una pequeña isla, él estaba sentado en una roca mientras que tenía a Valery encadenada a un árbol, se podían ver que la peli plateada había peleado contra Shiro ya que en su cuerpo y cara había moretones_**

Espero que tu hijo le haya dado el mensaje a Black-dijo Shiro

¿En verdad piensas que puedes vencer a Black?-dijo Valery-Él a entrenado por estos dos mil años, él esta otro nivel

Créeme yo también lo estoy, he estado entrenando para este día-dijo Shiro-Hoy por fin me vengare de Black por haberme dado la espalda

 ** _FIN_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

 ** _Valí se encontraba acostado en una de las habitaciones de las aguas termales, al igual que el resto de su equipo, todos tenían vendas en sus cuerpos, sus cortes fueron sanadas gracias a Asia y a su Sacred Gear. Black y el resto se encontraban en la habitación mirando a los pobres chicos que estaban acostados en las camas_**

Sus heridas eran muy graves, es un milagro que aun sigan vivos-dijo Kushina

¿Quién sería tan despiadado para hacerle esto a unos pobres chicos?-dijo Mikoto

Fue Shiro-dijo Black llamando la atención de todos-Valí me lo dijo, él los ataco

Entonces tú sub-capitán sigue vivo después de todo-dijo Venelana

Así es y ha tomado a Valery como rehén-dijo Black

Aguarden un minuto, ¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Rias-¿Quién es ese tal Shiro del que hablan?

Shiro era un subordinado mío en el pasado, antes tenía una gran tripulación pirata bajo mi mando y él mi sub-capitán-dijo Black-Tuve que asesinarlo por motivos que no voy a mencionar

Pero si lo asesinaste ¿Cómo es posible que este vivo ahora?-dijo Rias

Él al igual que yo fu expulsado del inframundo, lo que significa que es inmortal como yo-dijo Black

¿Hay otro hombre inmortal en el mundo?-dijo Rias sorprendia

¿Inmortal? ¿A que se refieren con eso?-dijo Kushina

Expliquenos por favor-dijo Mikoto

Es una larga historia-dijo Venelana-Pero dejemos eso a un lado ¿Qué haras?

Bueno él me quiere ver, así que no tengo opción más que ir-dijo Black

Iremos contigo-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijeron Rias y su nobleza

No, ustedes se quedan aquí-dijo Black-Shiro está a otro nivel, si vienen conmigo solo serian una carga

Pero….

Además estás embarazada, no quiero que te pase nada-dijo Black

Déjame ayudarte por favor-dijo Venelana

Lo siento Venelana pero esto es algo que debo resolver solo-dijo Black-Cuiden a Valí y a los demás

 ** _Black salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida, al salir del edificio extendió sus alas de dragón y se fue volando del lugar a gran velocidad_**

 ** _Mientras en la habitación, un círculo mágico apareció en la oreja izquierda de Venelana y comenzó a brillar_**

¿Qué vas hacer madre?-dijo Rias

Llamare a Sirzechs para que avise a los demás líderes, Black no puede hacer esto solo-dijo Venelana

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _Black se encontraba volando por los cielos rumbo a la isla donde estaba Shiro y Valery_**

[¿Qué piensas hacer al llegar Black?]-dijo Ddraig

Creó que sabes perfectamente lo que voy hacer-dijo Black

[Ya veo, la tierra volverá a temblar como aquella vez]-dijo Ddraig-[Trata de no destruirla]

Tranquilo, no exagerare-dijo Black-Me pregunto qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Shiro en estos años

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Con Shiro_**

 ** _Shiro se encontraba comiendo un pequeño venado que había cazado, el tomo un poco del venado y camino hacia donde estaba Valery y le ofreció la carne_**

¿Quieres un poco?-dijo Shiro

No quiero nada que venga de ti-dijo Valery

Qué carácter, no entiendo como mi hermano tiene un hijo con una mujer como tú-dijo Shiro comiéndose el pedazo de carne que le ofreció a Valery

¿Qué quieres probar?-dijo Valery

¿Disculpa?-dijo Shiro

¿Qué quieres probar al desafiar a Black? Él es inmortal y tú también, su batalla no tendría fin, todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Valery

Oh te equivocas preciosa, es cierto que ambos somos inmortales pero eso no nos detendrá para pelear-dijo Shiro-Si humillo ha Black será suficiente para mí, así podre vengarme de él por haberme dado la espalda

Tú no podrás derrotar a Black, su poder es inmenso, a comparación con él solo eres basura-dijo Valery

¿Sabes algo?-dijo Shiro poniendo sus filosas garras frente la cara de Valery-Me estas comenzando a hartar con toda esas cosas de Black, dilo una vez más y yo….

¿O qué? ¿Me mataras? Hazlo, no le tengo miedo a la muerte-dijo Valery-Solo te ganaras la ira de Black si lo haces

 ** _Shiro tan solo se quedo mirando a Valery y podía ver que decía la verdad, ella no tenía ningún rastro de miedo, él tan solo quito sus garras de la cara de Valery y sonrió_**

Tienes agallas, ahora entiendo porque tienes un hijo con Black-dijo Shiro caminando hacia donde estaba su comida

 ** _Shiro se sentó en el suelo y continúo comiendo hasta que sintió algo que se acercaba, él dejo de comer y miro al cielo y sonrió_**

Por fin, mi hermano ya está aquí-dijo Shiro

 ** _Valery miro al cielo y pudo ver como una bola de fuego se aproximaba a la isla_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego aterrizo cerca de Shiro y Valery, la bola de fuego levanto mucho polvo, formo una gran nube de polvo que cuando se fue por completo revelo a Black que estaba en un gran cráter_**

Wow, haciendo una gran entrada como siempre. Parece que en eso no has cambiado-dijo Shiro

Shiro-dijo Blak saliendo del cráter

Ha pasado mucho tiempo hermano-dijo Shiro

Deja ir a Valery, esto es entre tú y yo-dijo Black

¿Qué? ¿No me saludaras o me preguntaras como estoy? Vaya parece que ya no te importa tu hermano mayor-dijo Shiro

No estoy jugando Shiro, deja ir a Valery y resolveremos esto entre nosotros-dijo Black

Mmm…creó que no, veo que te interesa mucho está mujer, y no te culpo, es la madre de tú hijo después de todo-dijo Shiro-Aunque me sorprende que hayas tenido un hijo con otra mujer que no sea esa castaña por la cual nos traicionaste

Yo no los traicione, todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando dije que disolveríamos la tripulación, el único que no lo estuvo eras tú-dijo Black

Y sabes perfectamente porque-dijo Shiro- Teníamos el camino libre, tú serias coronado como el tercer rey pirata de la historia del mundo y pudimos haber acabado con los demonios, caídos y ángeles pero dejaste ir esa oportunidad y todo por esa chica

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hace dos mil años_**

 ** _En una pequeña isla se encontraba un gran barco pirata que tenía forma de dragón, en la bandera del barco tenía la marca de un dragón rojo. En dicha isla se encontraba un gran grupo de personas reunidas y entre ellas había un joven Black con la apariencia de un chico de diecisiete años y un Shiro que parecía tener veinticinco años_**

Bien creó que ya es hora que les diga la razón por la cual nos reuní a todos-dijo Black-El motivo de esta reunión es que pienso disolver la tripulación, se acabo, cada quien regresara a sus hogares

 ** _Al escuchar eso todas las personas se sorprendieron y una expresión de enojo se formo en la cara de Shiro_**

Pero capitán, ¿Qué pasara con todo lo que hemos planeado y tesoros que reunimos?-dijo una persona del grupo

Sí ¿Qué pasara?-dijo otra persona

Descuiden, repartiremos los tesoros entre todos, a cada quien le tocara una parte justa y lo de los planes, olvídense de ellos ya no importan-dijo Black

 ** _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a lo que dijo Black pero Shiro no estaba de acuerdo a lo que Black estaba diciendo_**

¿Por qué quieres disolver la tripulación Black?-dijo Shiro

Es simple, la era pirata se está terminando, no veo la necesidad de seguir navegando por los mares-dijo Black

¿Y qué hay del plan para que la gente de aquí sea la que gobierne?-dijo Shiro

Eso ya da igual-dijo Black haciendo enfurecer a Shiro

¡¿Qué da igual?! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-grito Shiro sujetando a Black de la camisa que llevaba-¡Todos nosotros nos hemos esforzado mucho para conseguir toda esa información que tenemos y tú dices que da igual!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Shiro haciendo que lo soltara y que este retrocediera pero no se dio cuenta que de su bolsillo del pantalón se le cayo algo_**

Ya tome una decisión Shiro, la tripulación se disuelve-dijo Black-Ya no hay motiva por la cual debamos seguir navgando por los mares, la era pirata ya se acabo

 ** _Black se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el barco, Shiro se recupero del golpe que Black le había dado y pudo ver una foto tirada en el suelo, él levanto la foto y se sorprendió por lo que vio_**

Oye Black-dijo Shiro llamando la atención del pelinegro

¿Ahora qué quieres Shiro?-dijo Black volteándolo a ver

¿Estás seguro que no es esta la verdadera razón por la cual quieres disolver la tripulación?-dijo Shiro mostrándole la foto en la que Black se encontraba sonriendo y abrazando a una hermosa chica castaña que también estaba sonriendo

 ** _Balck tan solo se quedo congelado al ver eso, solo se preguntaba en su cabeza ¿Cuándo fue que se le había caído la foto? Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora tenía que explicarles a su tripulación sobre la foto_**

Responde Black ¿Ella es la razón por la que quieres disolver la tripulación verdad?-dijo Shiro

Shiro, dame esa foto-dijo Black

No hasta que respondas-dijo Shiro-¿Es por ella verdad? ¿Es un demonio? Desde que regresaste del inframundo cambiaste, dime ¿Es una demonio que conociste?

Dame la foto Shiro-dijo Black de modo frio

Estoy en lo cierto, por ella cambiaste, por esta perra ¿Nos cambiaste?-dijo Shiro

No le digas así-dijo Black enojado

Incluso la defiendes, dime Black ¿Qué paso en tu viaje al inframundo? ¿Acaso tú te enamoraste de esta demonio?-dijo Shiro mirando la foto

 ** _Black tan solo se quedo callado hasta que…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shiro uso sus garras para cortar la foto n miles de tiras, Balck tan solo se quedo en shock mientras veía como las tiras de la foto caían al suelo_**

Tal como pensaba, cambiaste por ella-dijo Shiro volteando a ver a la tripulación-Escuchen, no nos disolveremos, continuaremos con lo planeado, suban al barco, nos vamos de aquí

¡De aquí nadie se mueve!-grito Black-¡El capitán soy yo! ¡Yo doy las ordenes, tú no!

Tú ya no eres merecedor de ese cargo, ahora yo daré las órdenes-dijo Shiro

De eso nada, te he respetado todos estos años Shiro y te he visto como mi hermano pero al destruir mi foto…..cavaste tu propia tumba-dijo Black activando su Balance Breaker

Entonces así serán las cosas ¿Eh? Bien por mí-dijo Shiro

 ** _En eso los ojos de Shiro se pusieron totalmente blancos, sus dientes y garras se volvieron más grandes y afilados, comenzó a ganar un poco más de altura y musculatura, de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar rayos que lo cubrían por completo_**

Él que gane será el capitán y decidirá el destino de la tripulación-dijo Black

Me parece bien-dijo Shiro

¿El capitán y el sub-capitán pelaran?-dijo una persona

Es una locura, la isla no soportara-dijo otra persona

 ** _Shiro y Black se quedaron mirando hasta que rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Yo quise solucionar eso de buen modo pero tú te negaste-dijo Black-no quería pelar contigo, pero me obligaste a hacerlo

Si no fuera por esa mujer-dijo Shiro

Venelana no tiene nada que ver con esto Shiro, esa decisión la hubiera tomado de todas formas-dijo Black

No cabe duda que has cambiado, ¿Acaso no ves la oportunidad que tenemos?-dijo Shiro-Somos inmortales Black, no podemos morir, a comparación con los demás somos dioses

¿Dioses? Shiro no somos dioses-dijo Black-Tal vez nuestro poder rivaliza con los dioses pero no lo somos

¿Acaso no lo ves? Esto era nuestro destino Black, conseguir la inmortalidad para poder gobernar por siempre-dijo Shiro

Parece que tu mentalidad no ha cambiado en nada-dijo Black

Black estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de todo lo sucedido en el paso con una condición-dijo Shiro

¿Qué condición?-dijo Black

Únete a mí hermano, volvamos a repartir caos al mundo entero-dijo Shiro-¿Qué dices hermano? Volveremos hacer el dúo más temido del mundo, crearemos donde no haiga demonios, caídos y ángeles, un mundo solo de humanos

 ** _Black tan solo se quedo pensando en la propuesta que le había dado Shiro, Valery tan solo miraba preocupada a Black ya que parecía que en verdad le había interesado la propuesta de Shiro_**

Shiro-dijo Black

¿Ya tomaste una decisión?-dijo Shiro

Así es y la decisión que tome es que nunca me volveré a aliar contigo-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

 ** _Sirzechs junto con Michael y Azazel se encontraban en la aguas termales en la habitación donde se encontraba los demás, Kushina y Mikoto estaban muy confundías por lo que estaba sucediendo pero Venelana les explico todo lo que estaba sucediendo_**

¿Así que ustedes son demonios?-dijo Kushina

Así es-dijo Venelana

¿Y Black es un humano que ha vivido por más de dos mil años?-dijo Mikoto

¿Y es inmortal?-dijo Kushina

Sí, él es inmortal-dijo Venelana

¿Y él es su hijo?-dijo Kushina señalando a un Valí que seguía dormido en la cama

Sí-dijo Venelana

¿Y ahora Black está por pelear contra su ex compañero de hace dos mil años que secuestro a la madre de su hijo y que también es inmortal?-dijo Mikoto

Sí, es lo que está por pasar-dijo Venelana

Ok, esto es muy confuso para nosotras-dijo Kushina

Sé que es muy confuso pero cuando acabe esto les explicare con más calma-dijo Venelana-Ahora lo importante es saber cómo ayudaremos a Black

No losé, seria mejro que le hagamos caso y no nos metamos-dijo Sirzechs

Opino lo mismo, si es alguien que estaba al nivel de Black, es mejor que no metamos nuestras manos en esto-dijo Azazel

¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Debemos ayudarlo-dijo Venelana

Venelana-san, yo conocí a Shiro y es mejor dejarlo en las manos de Black-dijo Michael-Él al igual que Black, es alguien que esta fuera de nuestro nivel, aunque valláramos con todos nuestros soldados seriamos aplastados con facilidad

¿Acaso Black y ese tal Shiro son tan fuertes?-dijo Rias

No tienes ni idea, Black fue una vez a mi reino y derroto a mis mejores guerreros-dijo Azazel-Y uno de ellos lo conocen ustedes-dijo mirando a Akeno

¿Él derroto a Baraquiel?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Y no solo eso, al derrotarlo, lo lanzo al mundo humano-dijo Azazel

Increíble-dijo Rias

Entonces ¿Nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada?-dijo Venelana

Mamá se que quieres ir a ayudar a Black pero es tal como el dijo, ese tipo esta en otro nivel, solos seriamos una carga-dijo Rias- Además estás embarazada

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas embarazada?!-gritaron Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael

Sí, estoy esperando un bebe de Black-dijo Venelana

Primero Valí y ahora viene otro hijo de Black en camino, este mundo ardera en llamas-dijo Azazel

No exageres, un bebe no traerá el fin del mundo-dijo Venelana

Eso depende quienes sean sus padres-dijo Azazel

Oye yo soy una buena persona, aunque casi no puedo decir lo mismo de Black pero él ya ha cambiado-dijo Venelana

Eso es difícil de creer-dijo Azazel

Lo digo enserio, él ya cambio, ya no es el mismo criminal de aquella vez-dijo Venelana

Venelana-san, me gusta tu confianza que tienes en Black, te pareces a mi hermana ya que ella también piensa que él pueda cambiar pero lo cierto es que eso no pasara-dijo Michael

Digan lo que quieran pero él ya cambio, y cambiara más su forma de ser ya que será padre-dijo Venelana

Bueno parece que nos desviamos mucho de lo importante-dijo Sirzechs-¿Qué haremos sobre el asunto de Black y ese tal Shiro?

Lo mejor es que mantengamos nuestras manos fuera de ese asunto-dijo Azazel-Es un problema personal entre ellos, no intervengamos

Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Azazel tiene razón, no debemos involucrarnos-dijo Michael-Es mejor que nos mantengamos lejos de este asunto

Pero….

Madre, ellos tienen razón, no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Venelana no dijo nada y solo camino hacia la ventana de la habitación para quedarse viendo el cielo, Rias se acerco a ella y puso su mano derecha en su hombro_**

Tranquila mamá, él estará bien, es inmortal después de todo-dijo Rias

Eso lo sé pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada por él-dijo Venelana

Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-dijo Rias

Eso espero-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana siguió mirando al cielo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su vientre_**

 _Regresa pronto Black-pensó Venelana mientras miraba por la ventana_

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

¿Es esa tú respuesta final?-dijo Shiro

Así es, ya no pienso volver a esa vida, ahora mismo estoy esperando un hijo con Venelana y no quiero darle a mi hijo una vida criminal como la mía-dijo Black

¿Qué? ¿Bael está esperando un hijo tuyo?-dijo Valery sorprendida

Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo, primero esta mujer y ahora la otra, eres admirable-dijo Shiro

Sea como sea, deja ir a Valery y arreglemos esto entre nosotros-dijo Black

Me parece bien, muy bien la dejare ir pero primero tendrás que derrotarme-dijo Shiro

Sabía que dirías eso-dijo Black

[¡Welsh Dragón Blance Breaker!]

 ** _Black rápidamente activo su armadura, pero está vez emitía una gran aura roja asesina. Shiro comenzó a cambiar, su cuepro fue rodeado por extraños rayos, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sus garras y dientes se volvieron más afilados de lo que estaban antes. Valery se quedo atónica por lo que veía podía percibir que los dos estaban soltando un gran poder que nunca había visto en una persona_**

Yo sabía que un día tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a ver y nos enfrentaríamos otra vez, es por eso que he estado entrenando arduamente estos años-dijo Black-¡Ahora mismo te mostrare que tan fuerte me he vuelto!-grito lazándose contra Shiro

¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas Black!-grito Shiro lanzándose contra Black

 ** _Los dos corrían a gran velocidad a atacarse, Black rápidamente cubrió su brazo derecho con Haki y Shiro hizo lo mismo solo que el cubrió su brazo izquierdo y aparte fue rodeado por rayos_**

¡Shiro!

¡Black!

 **¡PAAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron creando una inmensa onda de choques que creó un gran cráter debajo de ellos, de los puños de los dos comenzaron a salir rayos que comenzaron a sacudir la tierra por completo, la isla no dejaba de temblar y comenzaba a agrietarse el suelo, parecía que estaba a punto de ser destruida._**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _En las aguas termales todos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando, todo de repente comenzó a temblar_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Rias

Comenzó a temblar de la nada-dijo Kushina

Tranquilos esto es obra de Black y Shiro-dijo Michael

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Venelana

Porque reconozco esto donde fuera que vaya-dijo Michael-Esto es un choque de Haoshoku entre Shiro y Black

 ** _De regreso en la isla_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

 ** _La isla fue partida a la mitad por el tremendo choque de puños de Black y Shiro, una de mitad de la isla se comenzó a hundir, lamentablemente Valery estaba en la mitad de la isla que se hundía, ella trato de liberarse de las cadenas que le puso Shiro y lo consiguió a pocos segundos que se hundiera junto con la isla_**

 ** _Ella expendio sus alas y voló a la otra mitad de la isla donde estaban Shiro y Black, ella pudo ver como los dos estaban de pie mientras se miraban_**

Je, tu fuerza ha incrementado, no mentías-dijo Shiro

Tú también te volviste más fuerte, me impresionas-dijo Black

 ****Bueno, ahora comienza el verdadera pelea-dijo Shiro sacando sus espadas

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Black preparándose para pelear

Esta vez el resultado será diferente-dijo Shiro-Así que prepárate hermano

 ** _Shiro rápidamente se lanzó contra Black y este hizo lo mismo_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _FIN_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black y Shiro se encontraban intercambiando golpes a una gran velocidad, con cada golpes que daban creaban ondas de choques que sacudían la tierra, Valery se encontraba volando mirando el combate y estaba sorprendida por verlo, nunca había visto una combate como el que Black y Shiro estaban teniendo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Black mando a volar a Shiro con una fuerte patada al estomago pero este le lanzo una de sus espadas y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La espada de Shiro se enterró en el pecho de Black y le dio una poderosa descarga eléctrica, Shiro jalo las cadenas de su espada y atrajo a Black hacia él, Shiro rodeo su pierna derecha con rayos y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Shiro le dio una fuerte patada Black en el lado derecho de sus torso rompiéndole unas costillas, Black fue mandado a volar por la fuerte patada que Shiro le dio peor la espada de este aun estaba enterrada en el pecho del pelinegro, así que volvió a jalar las cadenas y esta vez cubrió de rayos sus garras, pero Black rápidamente prendió fuego en sus manos y toco las cadenas haciendo que estas se calentaran y que Shiro las soltara, Black saco la espada de su pecho y su herida se regenero, Black rápidamente corrió hacia Shiro. Shiro tan solo se quedo parado en donde estaba y miro como Black se dirigía hacia él_**

 **¡Tekkai!** (Masa de hierro)

 ** _El cuerpo de Shiro brillo un poco y siguió parado donde estaba mientras que Black iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba, Black cubrió su puño derecho de Haki y fuego a la vez_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

¡GHHAAA!-Shiro escupió sangre al recibir tremendo golpe al estomago por parte de Black

 ** _Shiro retrocedió un poco sujetándose el estomago, él pudo ver como el golpe de Black le había quemado algo de su pelaje y que como Black había dejado la marca su puño en su estomago pero está rápidamente se regenero. Shiro se recupero del golpe y miro a Black_**

Se ve que has aprendido algunas cosas nuevas, antes no podías hacer eso-dijo Shiro

¿Acaso creíste que no aprendería algo nuevo en estos dos mil años?-dijo Black

Contaba con ello, sabía que te harías más fuerte-dijo Shiro-Eso que acabas de usar es magia Dragón Slayer ¿Verdad?

Así que conoces de está magia, entonces ya debes saber que tan letal es-dijo Black

Lo sé muy bien, es una magia perdida que se usa para matar dragones-dijo Shiro-Pero no solo porque uses una magia antigua significa que me derrotaras

 **¡Soru!**

 ** _Shiro rápidamente desapareció para aparecer delante de Black_**

 **¡Shigan!** (Dedo pistola)

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shiro enterró uno de sus dedos en el hombro derecho de Black rompiendo parte de su armadura, del hombro del pelinegro comenzó a salir sangre pero parecía que a él no le dolía apara nada, Black agarro el brazo de Shiro y saco su dedo de su hombro dejando ver que tenía una agujero que parecía provocado por una bala, pero ese agujero rápidamente se regeneraría_**

Shiro, yo ya no siento dolor, no importa que me hagas, yo no siento nada de dolor-dijo Black soltando el brazo de Shiro

¿Enserio?-dijo Shiro

 **¡Shigan!** (Dedo pistola)

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shiro volvió a enterrar un dedo en el cuerpo de Black pero esta vez fue en su pecho_**

¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Yo ya no….

 **¡Ouren!** (Loto amarillo)

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shiro siguió perforando el cuerpo de Black usando solo un dedo dejándole varios agujeros en su pecho y estomago de los cuales salían sangre, su armadura estaba apunto de romperse_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Shiro mando a volar a Black de una patada que rompió su armadura, Black se levanto del suelo y sus heridas comenzaron a sanarse, en la cara de Black se podía ver una pequeña mueca de dolor_**

¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Acaso eso te dolió?-dijo Shiro mientras sonreía

No, no sentí nada-dijo Black

Ya veo, entonces tendré que hacer esto-dijo Shiro antes de desaparecer

 ** _Shiro rápidamente apareció delante de Black y estaba a punto de repetir el mismo ataque de hace rato pero el pelinegro lo esquivo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black golpeo a Shiro en el estomago sacándole el aire, Black lo tomo de la cabeza y…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que hizo sangrar a Shiro de la frente para después darle un fuerte golpe que lo mando al cielo, la armadura de Black volvió a aparecer en su cuerpo y rápidamente voló hacia donde mando a Shrio, Black estaba por golpe a Shiro pero este desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de Black_**

 ** _Shiro sujeto a Black con fuerza y le dio una gran descarga eléctrica al pelinegro_**

 **¡Geppo!**

 ** _Increíblemente Shiro golpe el aire con sus pies haciendo que se impulsara con gran fuerza contra el suelo mientras sujetaba a Black_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Shiro azoto bruscamente a Black contra el suelo creando un gran cráter y destrazando su armadura por segunda vez, Shiro rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia el aire y miro donde estaba Black, el pelinegro se levanto y miro a Shiro_**

 **¡Rankyaku!** (Pierna tormenta)

 ** _Shiro movió su pierna derecha y de ella salió una onda en forma de media luna que salió disparada hacia Black_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Black esquivo la onda haciendo que esta cortara parte de la pequeña isla, Black volvió a mirar al cielo pero vio que Shiro ya no estaba_**

 **¡Shigan!** (Dedo pistola)

 ** _Shiro apareció detrás de Black e intento atacarlo pero el pelinegro esquivo el ataque y sujeto el brazo de Shiro, Black sujeto el brazo de Shiro con mucha fuerza hasta que…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

¡AAAHHH!-Shiro grito de dolor al sentir como su brazo fue roto por Black

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Shiro le dio una fuerte patada a Black haciendo que lo soltara y haciéndolo retroceder, Shiro sujeto su mano rota y trato de acomodarlo_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Shiro volvió a acomodar su brazo como estaba, movía su brazo para asegurarse que había quedado bien_**

Bien, quedo como nuevo-dijo Shiro mientras movía su brazo

¿Qué pasa Shiro? ¿Acaso te dolió?-dijo Black

Esto me las pagaras muy caro Black, ya no seré gentil-dijo Shiro

¿Acaso tú también te contenías?-dijo Black

¿Qué? ¿Tú también?-dijo Shiro

¿No abras creído que ese era todo mi poder o sí?-dijo Black

Ya veo, entonces, ya no me contendré más-dijo Shiro

 **¡Kami-E Bushin!** (Forma de combate)

 ** _El cuerpo de Shiro comenzó a cambiar, sus músculos se hacían más pequeños y se volvía más delgado_**

 **¡Soru!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHAAA!-Black perdió todo el aire por una fuerte patada que Shiro le dio

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Shiro le estaba dando a Black una gran paliza a una gran velocidad, era tan rápido que Black no podía predecir sus movimientos, Valery tan solo miraba asombrada al ver como Shiro estaba golepando a Black y este no podía hacer nada_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Shiro le dio una fuerte patada a la mandíbula a Black haciendo que cayera al suelo, Black se levanto, podía sentir como algo escurrirá de su labio inferior, paso su mano por su labio y vio que estaba sangrando, Black tan solo sonrió y se limpio la sangre_**

 _No cabe duda, es mucho mejor que en aquel tiempo-pensó Black mientras miraba a Shiro_

[Oye, deja de estar jugando]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente-[Se que estas emocionado ya que desde hace mucho no tienes una buena pelea, pero si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es que te derrote]

 _Tranquilo, solo déjame disfrutar esto un poco más-dijo Black mentalmente_

 ** _Rápidamente Shiro apareció delante de Black, este intento darle una fuerte patada pero Black la bloqueo con su mano derecha_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Shiro rápidamente uso su otra pierna y le dio una fuerte patada a Black en la cara que lo mando bruscamente al suelo, Shiro dio un gran salto al cielo y miro donde estaba Black tirado en el suelo_**

 **¡Geppo!**

 ** _Volvió a golpear el aire con sus pies dándose un gran impulso, Shiro iba a toda velocidad contra Black, Shiro estiro sus manos y su cuerpo comenzó a girar a gran velocidad hasta que formo un pequeño tornado del cual expulsaba rayos_**

 **¡Denki Torunedo!** (Tornado eléctrico)

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _El tornado golpeo a Black creando un profundo agujero en donde solía estar Black, Valery no podría creer lo que veía ¿Shiro acaba de vencer a Black?, Shiro tan solo se acerco al agujero y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión de fuego salió del agujero sorprendiendo a Shiro y a Valery, del fuego apareció Black pero esta vez estaba totalmente diferente, tenía dos grandes alas de dragón de color rojo saliendo de su espalda, tenía un par de cuernos en su frente, en su cara y brazos tenía unas escamas de color rojo que parecían a las de un reptil, en sus manos se podían ver unas filosas garras de dragón, además tenía una cola de dragón de escamas rojas y sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora eran de color verde con una pupila parecida a la de Shiro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, era la gema de color verde que tenía en su pecho_**

 ** _Valery podía sentir un gran poder emanando del cuerpo de Black, era un poder tan grande que nunca pensó que alguien así existiera_**

 _¿Qué es todo este poder que emana de Black? Es monstruoso-pensó Valery mientras veía a Black_

¿Qué te paso? ¿Acaso es una técnica nueva?-dijo Shiro

 **Sé podría decir que sí-** La voz de Black estaba combinada con la de Ddraig— **Está es una forma que conseguí por el paso de los años, este es el siguiente nivel de la magia Dragón Slayer, esto se llama "Dragón Force", sólo que yo la mejore**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Black apareció delante de Shiro sorprendiéndolo con su velocidad_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAA!-Shiro escupió mucha sangre al recibir un fuerte golpe de Black en el estomago

 **¿Sientes eso Shiro? ¿Cómo se siente?-** dijo Black

 ** _Shiro intento golpear a Black con un puñetazo pero Black sujeto su puño_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que Shiro escupiera más sangre, Shiro retrocedió sujetándose el estomago, el miro el suelo y vio la sangre que había escupido, volteo a ver a Black y solo sonrío_**

Jejeje, así que te quedaba ese truco, esto se pone muy interesante-dijo Shiro

 ** _Rápidamente tanto Shiro y Black desaparecieron. Valery se sorprendió por tal cosa pero rápidamente comenzó a buscarlos hasta que…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Valery

 **¡PAAMM!**

Ahí está otra vez-dijo Valey

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver como Black y Shiro estaban en el cielo peleando arriba de ella a una gran velocidad que apenas si podía ver. Shiro estaba lanzando fuertes golpes de rayos mientras que Black lanzaba fuertes golpes de fuego_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Con cada golpe que daban creaban una fuerte onda de choques que sacudía la tierra, la pelea estaba sacudiendo el mundo entero. La pelea había ganado toda la atención de las facciones. En las aguas termales se podía sentir grandes temblores, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba sucediendo_**

 ** _Y la pelea también había llamado la atención de una niña pelinegra que se encontraba flotando en una dimensión desconocida_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Black y Shiro siguieron intercambiando golpes hasta que sus puños golpearon las caras del otro, los dos se separaron y se miraron, ambos tenía una sonrisa en su cara, a pesar que era un combate entre enemigos, los dos lo estaban disfrutando_**

 ** _Rápidamente los dos volvieron a lanzarse para atacarse_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños se golpearon creando una enorme onda de choques que levanto una gran parte del mar, Shiro rápidamente comenzó a golpear a Black en el estomago pero este sujeto sus puños y le dio una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Black rápidamente fue a atacar a Shiro_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡Soru!**

 ** _Antes que Black golpeara a Shiro, este desapareció para luego aparecer arriba de él_**

 **¡Shigan!**

 ** _Antes que el dedo de Shiro tocara a Balck este desapareció para luego aparecer arriba de Shiro_**

 **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!** (Patada de fuego del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _De una fuerte patada de fuego, mando a Shiro a la pequeña isla destruyendo gran parte de esta dejando solo el cráter en donde estaba Shiro, Shiro se levanto y miro a Black, pudo ver wu este tenía sus manos juntas y que la gema que tenía en el pecho comenzó a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 ** _Entre las manos de Black se comenzó a crea una esfera de color rojo que se hacía más grande cada segundo que pasaba, Shiro al ver eso no se quedara de manos cruzadas_**

 **¡Tobu Shigan Hi Bachi!** (Dedo bala volador de fuego)

 ** _Shiro disparo de su mano derecha un proyectil que se dirigía hacia Black a gran velocidad pero antes que el proyectil golpeara a Black, este desapareció para luego aparecer delante de Shiro_**

[Transfer]

 ** _La esfera que Black tenía entre sus manos se volvió mucho más grande_**

[Dragón Shot]

 ** _Black le lanzo a Shiro desde muy cerca un gigantesco rayo de color rojo_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El ataque de Black sacudió la tierra por completo y destruyo la isla en donde estaba Shiro dejando tan solo un pequeño pedazo de tierra en donde estaba parado, no había ninguna señal de Shiro, parecía que el ataque de Black lo había desintegrado por completo_**

Lo hizo, lo hizo-dijo Valery-¡Black ganaste!

 ** _Black volteo a mirar a Valery y vio como está se acercaba hacia donde estaba_**

Sabía que ganarías, en ningún momento lo dude-dijo Valery

 **¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí Valery? Debiste irte en el momento que tuviste oportunidad** -dijo Black

No me iba a perder esta pelea, estuviste grandioso, acabaste con él de una manera espectacular-dijo Valery

 **Te equivocas-** dijo Black

¿Eh?-dijo Valery confundida

 **Esto aun no acaba-** dijo Black

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _De la nada algo salió del agua y eso era Shiro que le faltaba la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, se podía ver como toda su sangre se escurría pero rápidamente se regenero y miro a Black_**

Vaya, si no fuera porque soy inmortal, ya estuviera muerto en este momento-dijo Shiro

 **Pero si fuera así no sería divertido-** dijo Black sonriendo

En eso tienes razón-dijo Shiro

 **Bien Shiro, sigamos-** dijo Black

No, creó que ya es suficiente-dijo Shiro

 **¿Qué?** -dijo Black sorprendido

Me he dado cuenta que ya no tiene sentido pelear, ambos somos inmortales, nuestra pelea no tendrá fin-dijo Shiro

 **Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-** dijo Black

Por ahora, reuniré una nueva tripulación, hare lo que tú no te atreviste hacer-dijo Shiro-Creare una gran guerra donde los humanos serán los victoriosos

 **Ya veo, puedo detenerte ahora pero quiero que lo hagas, quiero que unas a esa tripulación y que hagas esa guerra por alguna razón-** dijo Black

¿No será que aún queda algo de tu viejo yo en ti?-dijo Shiro

 **Puede ser pero no me uniré a esa tripulación, debo cambiar ahora, ser padre-** dijo Black

Ya veo, es una lástima-dijo Shiro dándole la espalda-Nos volaremos a ver hermano, y cuando nos veamos te vencerá definitivamente

 **Eso lo veremos cuando llegue el día-** dijo Black

Oh, y solo para que lo sepas, solo estaba usando el treinta por ciento de mi poder-dijo Shiro

 _¡¿Solo uso el treinta?!-pensó Valery sorprendida_

 **¿Qué? ¿El treinta por ciento? Yo solo use el veinte por ciento-** dijo Black

 _¡¿Qué?!-pensó Valery más sorprendida_

Ya veo, parece que debo entrenar más, bueno, nos vemos-dijo Shiro antes de dar un gran salto al cielo desapareciendo de la vista de Black y Valery

 ** _Al ver como Shiro desaprecio, Black regreso a la normalidad_**

¿Fue seguro dejarlo ir?-dijo Valery

No hay de que preocuparnos, conozco bien a Shiro, el no hará nada por lo menos por dos o tres meses-dijo Black

Ya veo-dijo Valery-Oye Black, quiero darte las gracias por venir a salvarme, a pesar de que técnicamente te drogue y abuse de ti para tener un hijo, jamás pensé que vinieras a rescatarme

No podía permitir que Shiro te hiciera algo, después de todo eres la madre de mi hijo-dijo Black-Por tal motivo debo protegerte

Pero, yo abuse de ti, te drogue. Deberías odiarme-dijo Valery

Tienes razón, debería odiarte-dijo Black-Pero….

 ** _De repente Black tomo a Valery de la cintura y le dio un profundo beso que ruborizo a la bella pele plateada, Valery estaba totalmente sorprendida pero ella se dejo llevar por el momento enredando sus brazos detrás del cuello del pelinegro. El beso duro unos segundos más hasta que lo rompieron por falta de aire, en las mejillas de Valery se podía ver un gran sonrojo_**

Siento algo por ti, algo igual que lo que siento por Venelana-dijo Black-Solo te digo esta ya que ahora seré padre y quería que lo supieras

No me importa que tengas a Bael, puedo compartir-dijo Valery

Tal vez tu sí, pero Venelana no, ella es muy celosa-dijo Black

Oye, tú solo déjame hablar con ella y veras como lo arreglo-dijo Valery

¿Estás segura?-dijo Black

Solo déjalo en mis manos-dijo Valey

Ok, ahora vámonos, todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijo Valery

 ** _Los dos extendieron sus alas y se fueron volando rumbo a las aguas termales_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, en este momento les diré quienes serán las mujeres en el Harem de Black, si tienen alguna que les gustaría que estuviera déjenlo en los comentarios_**

 ** _Harem: Venelana, Valery, Kushina, Mikoto, Irene Belserion, Erza, Rias_**

 ** _Hasta el momento esa son las que estarán en el harem, dejen en los comentarios a quine más les gustaría que estuviera en el harem, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

 ** _Valery y Black regresaron a las aguas termales, todos los recibieron al llegar, Valí junto con los demás que lastimo Shiro, habían despertado. Valery les conto toda la pelea a los demás y se sorprendieron al saber que Black y Shiro no habían usado todo su poder en la pelea, que apenas usaron el treinta y el veinte por ciento de su poder. Black hablo con Venelana sobre lo que sentía por Valery y que si había la posibilidad que las dos lo compartieran y ella no lo tomo muy bien_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Black salió de las aguas termales por una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo que Venelana le lanzó_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black cayó encima del auto rompiendo el parabrisas, en su pecho había un gran agujero del cual salía sangre, él se bajo de la camioneta y el agujero de su pecho se regenero. Black miro la entrada de las aguas termales y vio a una Venelana que estaba muy enojada y que expulsaba un aura asesina_**

Oye Venelana, hablemos de esto como gente mayor ¿Ok?-dijo Black

¡¿Qué hablemos de esto?! ¡Te acabo de recuperar y quieres que te comparta!-grito Venelana furiosa

Sé que suena loco, pero hagamos el intento-dijo Black

¡Ni loca! ¡Primero me abandonas hace dos mil años y ahora que estamos juntos esperando un hijo ¿Quieres que te comparta?! ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!-grito Venelana lanzándole una gran ráfaga de poder destructivo

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La ráfaga de poder destructivo golpeo a Black en la cabeza destruyéndola y salpicando mucha sangre, pero rápidamente la cabeza se regenero_**

Cálmate por favor, vamos a hablar-dijo Black

¡No hay nada de qué hablar!-grito Venelana lanzándole otra ráfaga de poder destructivo

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Venelana siguió atacando a Black mientras que los demás solo se quedaron viendo como la castaña no dejaba de atacar al pelinegro_**

Jamás había visto a mamá así de enojada-dijo Rias mientras veía como Venelana atacaba a Black

¿Acaso no piensan detenerla?-dijo Azazel a Sirzechs

¿Estás loco? No queremos morir-dijo Sirzechs

Debemos hacer algo, tal vez Black sea inmortal pero no podemos dejarlos así para siempre-dijo Michael

Yo voy a hablar con ella-dijo Valery

¿Segura? Ella de seguro te matara si te mira-dijo Sirzechs

Quiero ver que lo intente-dijo Valery comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba Venelana

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Venelana siguió lanzándole ráfagas de poder destructivo a Black, ahora el pelinegro tenía varios agujeros en su cuerpo y le faltaba el brazo derecho pero rápidamente sus heridas y su brazo se regenerarían_**

¿Terminaste?-dijo Black

¡Aun me falta!-grito Venelana

 ** _Venelana estaba por lanzare otra ráfaga de poder destructivo hasta que sintió como alguien la agarro del hombro, ella volteo a ver y vio que era Valery_**

Ya es suficiente Bael, el problema es conmigo-dijo Valery

¡No pienso compartir a Black contigo ¿Escuchaste?!-grito Venelana

¿Por qué no? Él siendo el portador de Ddraig está destinado a tener a varias mujeres, eso a pasado desde hace muchos años-dijo Valery

[Eso es cierto]-dijo Ddraig

Cállate, no es buen momento de hablar de eso-dijo Black

Mira, se que tal vez sea algo difícil pero intentémoslo, compartámoslo-dijo Valery

No y mil veces no, él era mío hace dos mil años y lo perdí-dijo Venelana –Tú no entiendes el dolor que sentí aquella vez, había perdido al único hombre que había amado de verdad

Venelana-dijo Black con culpa

¿Acaso crees que no siento lo mismo?-dijo Valery-Dime ¿Cómo te sentirías al saber que el hombre que amas no te hace caso ya que tiene a otra mujer al cual ama?

No es lo mismo-dijo Venelana

Sí es lo mismo, ambas amamos al mismo hombre, y él está dispuesto a salir con las dos-dijo Valery-Solo nosotras tenemos que estar de acuerdo en compartirlo

No losé, será lo mismo que con Zeoticus-dijo Venelana

¿Aque te refieres con eso Venelana?-dijo Black

Zeoticus tiene un harem, y yo no quiero que seas como él-dijo Venelana-Que tengas más de una mujer y que me dejes a un lado

Venelana, yo jamás te hare a un lado-dijo Black acercándose a ella-Tú fuiste la primera en aceptarme tal y como soy, eso es lo que me gusta de ti, además no hay otra mujer como tú en el mundo, y lo sé bien ya que he viajado por todo el mundo

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Venelana

Sí, yo nunca te dejaría de lado, eres muy importante para mí-dijo Black llevando sus manos al vientre de Venelana-Y lo eres más ahora ya que dentro de ti está nuestro hijo

Oh Black-dijo Venelana antes de besar al pelinegro

 ** _Black llevo sus manos a la cintura de la castaña para profundizar más el beso y Venelana enredo sus brazos detrás del cuello de Black para hacer lo mismo, el beso duro aproximadamente un minuto, los dos se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron_**

Entonces ¿Aceptar compartirme con Valery?-dijo Black

De acuerdo, te compartiré con ella pero yo estoy al mando-dijo Venelana

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Valery

¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije que yo estaré al mando en esta relación, tendrás que hacer lo que diga-dijo Venelana

Nada de eso Bael, aceptare compartir a Black contigo pero no te obedeceré-dijo Valery

Lástima, ya que esa es la única regla para que te permita salir con mi hombre-dijo Venelana

En primer lugar ¿Por qué debes ser tú la que este al mando?-dijo Valery

Pues en primer lugar soy su primer amor y mujer, además estoy esperando un hijo suyo-dijo Venelana

¿Y eso qué? Yo fui la primera mujer que le dio un hijo-dijo Valery

Sí pero lo drogaste y abusaste de él-dijo Venelana

En la guerra y el amor se vale todo-dijo Valery

 ** _Venelana y Valery comenzaron a discutir para saber quién sería la que llevaría el mando en la relación, Black al ver eso tan solo soltó un suspiro_**

 _Creó que me he metido en un gran problema-pensó Black_

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael regresaron a sus mundos a continuar con su trabajo, Valí junto con los demás se quedaron en las aguas termales para relajarse, actualmente Black se encontraba en las aguas termales junto con Valí, Bikou, Kiba, Gasper y el otro chico rubio que venía con Valí_**

Esto es lo que necesitaba después de pelar contra Shiro-dijo Black relajado

Aun no puedo creer que haiga otro tipo que sea inmortal aparte que tu padre Valí-dijo el rubio

Lo sé Arthur, incluso yo no lo puedo creer-dijo Valí

Díganos algo señor Black, ¿Es cierto que hace dos mil años era considerado una gran amenaza para las facciones?-dijo Bikou

Sí, era el más temido y buscado en aquel tiempo, incluso le pusieron una gran precio a mi cabeza-dijo Black

¿Y cuanto ofrecían?-dijo Valí

Mmm…si mi memoria no falla, creó que eran unos trescientos o cuatrocientos billones-dijo Black

Wow, ¿Tanto?-dijo Valí

Sí, Shiro siendo mi sub-capitán tenía la mitad de mi recompensa-dijo Black

¿Y porque cambio de repente? Ya casi nadie habla de usted-dijo Arthur

Cambie por Venelana, un día fui al inframundo por información, pero en el camino me encontré con ella-dijo Black-Pensé que ella se espantaría al verme ya que era temido en el inframundo pero no lo hizo por alguna razón

¿Y solo por eso te enamoraste de ella?-dijo Valí

No, me enamore de ella porque era una chica ruda, inteligente y hábil en el combate-dijo Black-De todos los años de piratería jamás había conocido a una mujer tan ruda como ella

¿Cómo que ruda?-dijo Valí

Ella era la única mujer que me golpeaba sin tenerme miedo a que la matara, podía ver que ella diferente a los demás demonios, es por eso que me enamore de ella-dijo Black

Ya veo-dijo Valí

¿Y qué me dices tú Valí? ¿Tienes alguna chica en mente?-dijo Black

No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, yo solo quiero volverme más fuerte-dijo Valí

Ya veo, te pareces a mí cuando tenía tu edad-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras con las chicas_**

 ** _Todas se encontraban en las aguas termales que estaban alado en donde estaban los chicos_**

Aww, esto es muy relajante-dijo Valery

Es justo lo que necesitaba-dijo Venelana

Ven Shirone, abraza a tu hermana-dijo Kuroka mientras extendía sus brazos a Koneko

Aléjate-dijo Koneko mientras retrocedía

Vamos no te resistas-dijo Kuroka siguiéndola

Kuroka-san compórtate-dijo la loli rubia

Vamos Lefay, es mi hermanita y si quiero puedo abrazarla-dijo Kuroka mientras seguía siguiendo a Koneko

Aww, el agua es perfecta, puedo sentir como mi piel se hace más suave-dijo Rias

Estas aguas termales son perfectas-dijo Akeno

Mooo…todas aquí tienen buen cuerpo-dijo Asia algo deprimida

Tranquila Asia, tu también tienes un hermoso cuerpo-dijo Reynalle

¿Enserio?-dijo Asia

Sí, no tienes porque deprimirte-dijo Xenovia

¿Cómo les estará yendo a Black y a los demás?-dijo Venelana

De seguro debe estar hablando de Valí, es bueno que tengan una charla de padre e hijo-dijo Valery

Por cierto, Venelana-sama-dijo Lefay

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Venelana

¿Cómo fue que usted y Black-sama se conocieron?-dijo Lefay

Bueno es una larga historia, yo había escapado del castillo Bael y me encontraba en el bosque-dijo Venelana-En aquel entonces no me gustaba estar en el castillo hacia que siempre me escapaba, un día escape del castillo y fue a un bosque donde me tope con una gran bestia, me defendí pero parecía que mis ataques no le afectaban a la bestia, pensé que en ese momento iba a morir pero en ese momento, Black llego a rescatarme

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hace dos mil años_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _En un bosque del inframundo se encontraba una Venelana de diecisiete años que estaba en el suelo con una pierna herida, Venelana estaba observando como un Black de diecisiete estaba fumando un cigarrillo, delante de Black estaba el cadáver de una gran bestia que tenía gigantescos cuernos en su frente y unos afilados dientes_**

Patético, no sirvió ni para entrenar-dijo Black volteando a ver a Venelana-¿Estás bien niña?

Etto…Sí, muchas gracias-dijo Venelana

Ok, entonces me voy-dijo Black dándole la espalda

Oye, ¿No me ayudaras a pararme?-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué lo haría?-dijo Black

Pues me lastime mi pierna al pelear a esa bestia y no puedo levantarme-dijo Venelana-Sí eres un caballero ayudarías a una señorita como yo

Oh que lastima niña, yo no ayudo a debiluchas como tú, ya te salve de esa bestia, ahora levántate por tu cuenta-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

¡Eres un insensible y un idiota!-grito Venelana

 ** _Venelana rápidamente cargo poder mágico y le lanzo una gran esfera de poder destructivo a Black que lo golpeo en la espalda dejándole una gran herida pero Venelana se sorprendió al ver que la herida que le había hecho se comenzaba a regenerar, Black se detuvo y volteo a ver a Venelana con una cara de pocos amigos que la asusto, Black rápidamente se acerco a ella, Venelana tan solo cerró los ojos por el miedo pero de repente sintió como era levantada del suelo, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver como Black le cargaba en sus brazos_**

Tienes agallas niña, eso me gusta en una chica-dijo Black mientras caminaba-Mi nombre es Black ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Etto…Me llamo Venelana Bael-dijo Venelana

Bueno Venelana ¿Dónde queda tu casa para que te lleve?-dijo Black

Mi casa queda cerca de aquí, solo sigue caminando por esta dirección-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo Black mientras seguía caminando

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Cuando llegamos al castillo, mi padre y mi hermano atacaron a Black ya que habían creído que él me había secuestrado y atacado-dijo Venelana

De seguro Jack-sama se encargo de ellos ¿Verdad?-dijo Lefay

Y así fue, el derroto con mucha facilidad a mi hermano y derroto con algo de dificultad a mi padre-dijo Venelana- Después de eso, mi padre y mi hermano tenían un gran odio hacia Black por como los humillo, pero eso no me importaba, desde ese día siempre escapaba al bosque y ahí me encontraba con Black, primero comenzamos como amigos pero después comenzamos a ser novios por un largo tiempo

Eso suena casi a una historia de amor prohibido-dijo Akeno

Pero es una linda historia-dijo Rias

¿Y usted Valery-sama? ¿Cómo fue que conoció a Black-sama?-dijo Lefay

Yo lo conocí cuando fue a atacar nuestro castillo-dijo Valery-Era un día normal en el castillo de mi padre pero de a nada Black apareció retándolo. Al principio nos reímos de él ya que era un simple humano pero todo cambio cuando derroto a todo nuestro ejército, mi padre se enfrento a él pero solo fue humillado, él tenía la oportunidad de matarlo a él, a mi hermano y a mí pero no lo hizo por alguna razón

Wow, Jack-sama sin duda es alguien de temer-dijo Kuroka mientras abrazaba a Koneko y esta trataba de huir de ella

Lo es, en aquel entonces fue el más buscado por todo el inframundo-dijo Valery

Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora él es alguien nuevo-dijo Venelana llevando sus manos a su vientre-Ahora será padre, así que se comportara mejor

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

Disculpe Black-san, quisiera preguntarle algo-dijo Kiba

¿Qué pasa niño?-dijo Black

¿Cómo fue que usted aprendió la magia Dragón Slayer?-dijo Kiba

Eso también lo quiero saber yo, se supone que la magia Dragón Slayer se consigue cuando un dragón te entrena-dijo Valí-¿Qué dragón te entreno?

Eso no se los puedo decir ya que es un secreto-dijo Black-Pero si tanto te interesa la magia dragón slayer Valí, puedo enseñarte como usarla

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Valí

Claro, solo necesito el permiso de tu madre y ya-dijo Black-Pero te lo advierto, te hare sudar sangre con mi entrenamiento, ¿Lo soportaras?

Yo soportare cualquier entrenamiento que me pongas-dijo Valí

Muy bien, te entrenare en el inframundo, iremos haya en unos días por una reunión de los demonios, por el momento disfruta las aguas termales porque será la última vez que te sientas relajado-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos habían regresado a sus habitaciones, Black había alquilado otros cuartos para Valí y sus amigos. Actualmente Black se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con un plato que llevaba un pastel de chocolate, él tuvo que ir a comprarlo ya que Venelana le dijo que tenía antojos de pastel. Black estaba por llegar a su habitación pero se topo con Kushina y Mikoto_**

Etto….disculpe señor Black-dijo Mikoto

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Black

¿Recuerda cuando le dije que si había ido a Konoha?-dijo Kushina

Así y te dije que si había ido pero que había sido hace tiempo-dijo Black

Bueno como ya le dije antes, Mikoto y yo somos de ahí, y queríamos darles las gracias-dijo Kushina

¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Tal vez no lo recuerde pero usted nos conoció hace aproximadamente veinte años-dijo Mikoto

¿Qué yo las conocí?-dijo Balck

Sí, fue en un bosque, nosotras habíamos sido secuestradas pero usted nos rescato-dijo Kushina

Un momento, creó que lo estoy recordando-dijo Black

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Hace veinte años_**

 ** _En un gran bosque se encontraba un grupo de bandidos que estaban llevando a dos niñas, una era pelirroja y la otra pelinegra, las dos niñas tenían algunas heridas en sus cuerpos y sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, las dos estaban amaradas de sus manos y tenían un collar en sus cuellos como si fueron perros_**

Jajaja fue muy fácil secuestrar a estas niñas, ya no puedo esperar para recibir el dinero que nos darán por ellas-dijo uno de los bandidos

De seguro nos darán una gran cantidad de dinero por ellas-dijo otro de los bandidos

Claro que lo harán, estas niñas son herederas de sus clanes-dijo otro bandido

 ** _Los bandidos siguieron caminando por el bosque hasta que de la nada vieron a una persona delante de ellos, podían ver que la persona era un hombre de unos veinte años, era pelinegro y vestía un chaleco de cuero, unos jeans y unas botas de motociclista, el hombre se encontraba recargado en un árbol mientras fumaba un cigarrillo_**

Vaya deben sentirse orgullosos, golpearon y secuestraron a niñas de siete, deben estar muy orgulloso-dijo el pelinegro

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso te enviaron los de la aldea?-dijo un bandido

Mi nombre es Black y sí, la aldea me a contratado para que lleve de regreso a esas niñas-dijo el pelinegro

¿Acaso crees poder contra nosotros? Solo ira a tú alrededor, somos tres contra uno-dijo uno de los bandidos

Amigo tú estás mal, yo solo veo a dos de ustedes-dijo Black

¿Aque te r….¡WHAA!

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Black de la nada apareció delante de él y atravesó su pecho con su mano izquierda haciéndole un gran agujero, Black saco su brazo del pecho del bandido y este cayó muerto al suelo, Black tan solo comenzó a lamer la sangre que tenía en su brazo y miro a los otros dos bandidos_**

Muy bien ¿Quién es el siguiente?-dijo Black mientras lamia la sangre que tenía en su brazo

¡Eres un maldito!-grito otro de los bandidos

 ** _Rápidamente el bandido saco unas estrellas ninjas y se las lanzo a Black, pero el pelinegro las esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, rápidamente Black corrió hacia el bandido y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando al cielo, Black estiro su mano derecha al aire y…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _El bandido cayó en la mano de Black rompiéndole la espalda, Black dejo caer al bandido al suelo, este trato de escapar arrastrándose pero Black puso su pie derecho en su cabeza evitando que escapara_**

¿Adónde crees que vas?-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un gran pisotón enterrando la cabeza del bandido en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, Black volteo a ver al último bandido y vio como este había salido corriendo_**

No escaparas hijo de puta-dijo Black

 ** _El bandido siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, corrió y corrió hasta que se detuvo detrás de un árbol para recuperar el aire, el miro atrás y vio que Black no lo seguía, el soltó un suspiro de alivio pero…_**

¿Me buscabas?

 ** _El bandido abrió los ojos como platos y poco a poco volteo a ver atrás para encontrarse con Black que estaba con una sonrisa sádica en su cara, el bandido quiso correr pero Black lo sujeto de la cabeza y…_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Black le rompió el cuello al bandido matándolo de inmediato, Black soltó al bandido y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban las niñas, él corto las sogas que tenían en las manos y les quito el collar que tenían en el cuello_**

¿Están bien?-dijo Black

Sí, muchas gracias señor-dijeron las niñas antes de perder la consciencia

 ** _Black cargo a las niñas en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea de Konoha_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

¿Esas niñas eran ustedes?-dijo Black

Sí, por muchos años lo queríamos encontrar para agradecerle-dijo Mikoto

Si no fuera por usted tal vez nosotras seriamos en este momento esclavas de cualquier hombre-dijo Kushina

Así que ¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!-gritaron las dos mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia

No hay necesidad de hacer eso, me habían contratado para rescatarlas, así que era mi trabajo-dijo Black

Aun así, se lo agradecemos-dijo Mikoto

Le debemos mucho, gracias a usted estamos aquí-dijo Kushina

Enserio no es nada, solo hacia mi trabajo-dijo Black

Por favor déjenos agradecerle, haremos cualquier cosa-dijo Mikoto

No es necesario, enserio-dijo Black

Insistimos, haremos cualquier cosa-dijo Kushina

Ok, acepto su oferta, pero debo pensar que debo pedir-dijo Black

De acuerdo tómese su tiempo-dijo Mikoto

Ok, ahora me voy-dijo Black

 ** _Black siguió su camino hacia su cuarto, al llegar abrió la puerta y se llevo una gran sorpresa, en la cama de la habitación se encontraban una Venelana y una Valery completamente desnudas_**

Oh por fin llegas, te estábamos esperando-dijo Valery

¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo Black

Bueno ya que te vamos a compartir decidimos comenzar, hoy te compartiremos en la cama-dijo Venelana

Pero ¿No tenias antojos de pastel?-dijo Black

Bueno, lo puedo dejar para el final-dijo Venelana bajando de la cama

 ** _Venelana camino hacia Black y llevo su mano a sus pantalones, ella podía sentir un bulto que resaltaba de sus pantalones así que comenzó a flotarlo_**

En este momento tengo antojo de algo que tu solo me puedes dar-dijo Venelana de modo coqueto

¿Sabes qué?-dijo Black cerrando la puerta y cargando a Venelana con un solo brazo-Hagámoslo

 ** _Black dejo el pastel en el pequeño mueble que tenía alado y llevo a Venelana en la cama donde estaba Valery, el pelinegro acostó a ambas mujeres quedando el arriba_**

Que conste que ustedes me provocaron, no se quejen si mañana no pueden caminar-dijo Black

Parece que hemos provocada a nuestro dragón-dijo Valery

Ahora debemos hacernos responsables-dijo Venelana

¡Haz lo que quieras con nosotras! ¡Somos todas tuyas!-gritaron las dos

 ** _Black tan solo sonrió y comenzó con su deber. Por el resto de la noche se escucharon gritos, gemidos y gruñidos saliendo de la habitación. Todos los gritos y gemidos de Venelana y Valery no dejaban dormir a los demás, intentaron taparse los oídos pero aun así los podían escuchar_**

 ** _Al final después de unas diez horas de sexo salvaje, Black, Venelana y Valery se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Venelana y Valery se encontraban abrazando a Black mientras usaban su pecho como almohada, mientras que Black abrazaba a las dos y las mantenía cerca para que no tuvieran frio_**

Eso fue fabuloso-dijo Valery

Sí, fue una buena idea compartir-dijo Venelana

Te lo dije, y será mejor cuando haiga más chicas -dijo Valery

Espera ¿Qué? Estoy de acuerdo en compartirlo contigo pero no lo compartiré con otras-dijo Venelana

Vamos Bael, no lo puedes evitar, él es el Sekiryuutei, varias mujeres querrán estar con él-dijo Valery

No, desapruebo eso-dijo Venelana

Tranquila Venelana, no estaré con otra mujer que ustedes no quieran-dijo Black

¿Estás diciendo que si estarás con otras mujeres?-dijo Venelana

Si pero si a ustedes no les caen bien pues no lo hare-dijo Black

¿Qué te parece esto Bael? Tú y yo escogeremos a las mujeres del harem de Black, así nosotras dos estaremos al mando ¿Qué dices?-dijo Valery

Mmm….no suena mal, ok estoy de acuerdo-dijo Venelana

Ok ya que esta eso resuelto, creó que tengo dos candidatas pero no sé si quieran-dijo Black

¿De quién se trata?-dijo Valery

¿Acaso las conocemos?-dijo Venelana

Sí, son Mikoto y Kushina, las dueñas de este lugar-dijo Black

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

 ** _En la mañana_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban desayunando en el pequeño restaurante de las aguas termales, todos los jóvenes demonios tenían grandes ojeras, dando a entender que gracias a Venelana, Valery y Black no pudieron dormir. Mientras que los tres ya antes mencionados estaban disfrutando de su desayuno_**

Vaya se ven terribles-dijo Black a los jóvenes demonios-¿Acaso no durmieron?

 ** _Todos lo voltearon a ver con caras serias_**

¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-dijo Black

Sabes perfectamente porque no dormimos, tuvimos que escucharlos a los tres toda la noche como se apareaban sin control-dijo Valí haciendo sonrojar a Venelana y Valery

¿Nos escucharon?-dijo Venelana

Qué vergüenza-dijo Valery

Enserio, si lo van hacer, al menos pongan barreras mágicas que no transmitan ruido, fue algo asqueroso-dijo Valí

No te quejes, ya que gracias a eso tú naciste-dijo Black

No tienes porque decírmelo-dijo Valí

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de acabar de desayunar, los jóvenes demonios fueron a descansar a sus cuartos mientras que Valery, Venelana y Black estaban en las aguas termales mixtas_**

Aww qué bueno que los chicos hayan ido a sus habitaciones, así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros-dijo Valery

Me siento muy avergonzada, Rias me escucho anoche-dijo Venelana sonrojada de vergüenza-No podre verla a la cara por un tiempo

Pues a mí me da igual si nos escucharon-dijo Black

Claro porque tú eres así, tú no le tomas importancia a nada-dijo Venelana

Eso no es cierto, yo tomo mucha importancia en varias cosas-dijo Black

Sí pero ninguna de esas cosas son buenas-dijo Venelana

Oigan dejen de discutir-dijo Valery-Este un momento solo para nosotros tres, debemos disfrutarlo

Tienes razón, además no debo hacer corajes, puede hacerle daño al bebe-dijo Venelana

Miren, dejemos de hablar del tema de que los chicos nos escucharon y hablemos sobre el plan para tú harem Black-dijo Valery

¿Plan?-dijo Black

Sí, ya que quieres que las dueñas de este lugar estén en tu harem, debemos planear algo para que estén de acuerdo en compartirte con nosotras-dijo Valery

Ok, ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene un idea?-dijo Black

Yo tengo varias, pero incluyen que las drogue como lo hice contigo-dijo Valery

La idea es que estén dispuestas a compartir a Black, no ha que la droguemos-dijo Venelana

¿Acaso tú tienes una mejor idea?-dijo Valery

Claro que la tengo, y no tenemos que drogar a nadie-dijo Venelana

Pues te escuchamos Bael, ¿Cuál es tu plan?-dijo Valery

Miren es muy sencillo, lo único que haremos es….

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de relajarse en las aguas termales, Valery y Venelana decidieron ir a la recepción para pedir algo de comida mientras que Black seguía relajándose, al llegar a la recepción fueron recibidas por Kushina y Mikoto_**

Buenas tardes, señora Draco ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?-dijo Mikoto a Venelana

Espera ¿Por qué le dices señora Draco?-dijo Valery

Bueno, ya que está esperando un hijo del señor Black, pensamos llamarla así-dijo Kushina

¿Y yo qué? Yo tengo un hijo con él-dijo Valery

Pero por lo que sabemos, usted prácticamente violo al señor Black-dijo Mikoto

Bueno sí, pero….

Ya dejemos eso a un lado-dijo Venelana-Vinimos para hacerles un pedido de comida que queremos que lleven a nuestra habitación

De acuerdo-dijo Kushina tomando u pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo-¿Qué le llevaremos a su habitación?

Trece tazones de ramen, ocho platos de costillas de cerdo, ocho platos de costillas de res, tres platos de pescado frito, dos platos de pollo asado y una gran jarra de cerveza-dijo Venelana mientras que Kushina escribía

Wow, ¿Todo eso será para ustedes?-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

No, eso es solo para Black-dijo Venelana

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos sorprendidas

Yo solo quiero un tazón de ramen y una rebanada de pastel-dijo Venelana

Y yo quiero un plato de espagueti-dijo Valery

Ok, nosotras les llevaremos su comida a su habitación-dijo Kushina

Muchas gracias-dijeron las dos antes de irse

No puedo creer que el señor Black coma todo esto-dijo Kushina

¿En donde le cabra toda esa comida?-dijo Mikoto

Sin duda es un hombre con muchos misterios-dijo Kushina

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Mikoto y Kushina se encontraban dirigiéndose a la habitación de Black con un carrito lleno de comida, ella llegaron la habitación y tocaron la puerta_**

Adelante-dijo Venelana dentro de la habitación

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto abrieron la puerta y se quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, delante de ellas estaba un Black desnudo que estaba recibiendo una mamada de una Valery que también estaba desnuda, las mejillas de las dos mujeres se pusieron rojas al ver tal cosa, en eso una Venelana desnuda se acerco a ellas_**

Qué bueno que ya vinieron, Black estaba comenzando a tener hambre-dijo Venelana

Lo…Lo….Lo sentimos no era nuestra intención interrumpirlos-dijo Kushina

Ahora mismo nos iremos-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Las dos iban a irse de la habitación pero Venelana cerró la puerta y le puso llave_**

No tienen porque irse, las dos se nos pueden unir-dijo Venelana

¿Qué?-dijeron las dos sonrojadas

Valery, estoy por correrme-dijo Black llamando la atención de Kushina y Mikoto

 ** _Valery tan solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió chupando la polla de Black, Valery siguió chupando la polla de Black hasta que este se corrió en su boca, Valery se sorprendió por la cantidad de semen que Black soltó en su boca, Black saco su polla de la boca de la peli plateada y esta de un golpe se tomo el semen de Black_**

Aww, delicioso-dijo Valery

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto vieron la polla de Black que seguía erecta y se sorprendieron al ver lo grande que era, las dos sentían como sus coños se humedecían al ver la polla de Black y al imaginarse como se sentiría que estuviera dentro de ellas_**

Es increíble ¿Verdad?-dijo Venelana

¿Eh?-dijeron las dos confundidas

No tienen que tener pena, se que la polla es muy grande y hace calentar a cualquier mujer-dijo Venelana

No, nosotras….

No tienen que ocultarlo es algo normal-dijo Venelana- Díganme ¿No les gustaría unirse a nosotras?

¿A ustedes?-dijo Kushina

Sí, miren estamos formando un harem para Black y ustedes fueron escogidas por él-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio?-dijo Mikoto

Así es, así que díganme ¿Quieren formar parte del harem de nuestro hombre?-dijo Venelana

Etto...nosotras….nosotras

Piénsenlo bien ya que no habrá otra oportunidad como está-dijo Valery

Aceptamos-dijeron las dos

Muy bien, ya que aceptaron es hora que complazcan a su nuevo amo-dijo Venelana-Ahora, desnúdense

 ** _Ellas asintieron y poco a poco se fueron desnudando, se quitaron los kimonos que llevaban dejando ver sus sexys cuerpos y la lencería que llevaban, Mikoto llevaba una lencería de color negro mientras que Kushina llevaba una de color blanco. Pero había algo en el estomago de Kushina que llamo la atención de Black, ella tenía un extraño sello en su estomago_**

Oye ese sello es acaso de Jinchuriki-dijo Black

¿Jinchuriki?-dijo Valery

¿Tú conoces a los Jinchuriki?-dijo Kushina

Solo se de ellos un poco, son contenedores espirituales de los Biju-dijo Black

Así es, yo soy una Jinchuriki, soy la contenedora del Kyubi-dijo Kushina

Ya veo, jamás imagine que tendría a una Jinchuriki como mujer, es algo genial-dijo Black sonriendo

¿No estás asustado al saber que soy una Jinchuriki? ¿No me odias?-dijo Kushina

¿Por qué debería? Siéndote sincero, tú y yo nos parecemos, ya que los dos tenemos a criaturas poderosas viviendo en nuestros cuerpos-dijo Black

[No me compares con un Biju, soy más fuerte que eso]-dijo Ddraig

¿Quién acaba de hablar?-dijo Mikoto

Oh solo fue Ddraig, el dragón que vive dentro de mí-dijo Black-Él es un poco sensible a que lo compare con otras criaturas

[Sensible mi trasero, yo soy una de las criaturas más fuerte que existe en el mundo]-dijo Ddraig

Si como digas Ddraig-dijo Black

Entonces ¿Eres como yo?-dijo Kushina

Se podría decir que sí, y además yo no discrimino a las personas-dijo Black-Me da igual si eres un ángel, caído, demonio o Jinchuriki

Eso me hace feliz-dijo Kushina sonriendo

Bueno dejemos eso a un lado y comencemos de una vez, quítense todo-dijo Black

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto asintieron y se quitaron su sujetador y sus bragas quedando totalmente desnudas, las dos estaban sonrojadas al estar desnudas enfrente de Black, el pelinegro tan solo se quedo viendo los sexys cuerpos de las dos mujeres_**

Mmm…debo admitir que son muy bellas-dijo Black haciéndolas sonrojar más-Ahora, Kushina quiero que te acuestes en la cama y Mikoto, ponte encima de ella

 ** _La dos asintieron y hicieron lo que les dijo, Kushina se acostó en la cama y Mikoto se puso encima de ella haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran con los de Kushina, Black tenía una hermosa vista de los coños húmedos de las dos mujeres, él se acerco a ella y deposito un dedo en el coño de Mikoto haciéndola gemir_**

Ya están muy húmedas ¿Acaso les éxito ver como Valery me chupaba mi polla?-dijo Black-Son unas pervertidas

~Mmm…no es cierto…haa~

No es justo yo también quiero sentirme bien-dijo Kushina

 ** _Black rápidamente saco sus dedo del coño de Mikoto haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de decepción pero de repente ella y Kushina sintieron algo entres sus coños que las hizo gemir, era la polla de Black, el pelinegro estaba moviendo sus caderas haciendo que las dos mujeres gimieran_**

 ** _Mientras que Black estaba ocupado con Mikoto y Kushina, Venelana y Valery solo se dedicaron a ver mientras comían_**

Moo, yo quiero participar-dijo Venelana

Espera Bael, debemos esperar hasta que Black las haga suyas-dijo Valery

Lo sé pero en este momento tengo muchas ganas de ser follada por Black-dijo Venelana

 ** _Las dos siguieron viendo como Black seguía jugando con Kushina y Mikoto, las dos no paraban de gemir, les gustaba como la polla de Black rozaba sus coños, el pelinegro dejo de mover sus caderas y saco su polla_**

Muy bien, ya están listas para el siguiente nivel ¿Quién será la primera?-dijo Black

Yo-dijo Kushina

No yo-dijo Mikoto

Creo que ya se quien será la primera-dijo Black

 ** _Black alineo su polla con el coño de Kushina y de una fuerte embestida entro en ella haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un grito de placer_**

 _Qué raro, ella no tiene un himen-pensó Black_

No te preocupes, ella y yo somos vírgenes-dijo Mikoto-Solo que nuestros himen se rompió por nuestro entrenamiento ninja

Ya veo, eso significa que puedo ir con todo desde el principio-dijo Black

 ** _Rápidamente Black comenzó a embestir a Kushina haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a soltar gritos de puro placer, la mente de Kushina comenzaba a ponerse en blanco por el placer que Black le estaba dando, cada vez que la polla del pelinegro golpeaba su vientre, sentía que se corría en ese momento_**

~!Ahhh esto es genial….Haaa…no pensé que sería tan bueno!~

Moo, no me dejes a un lado, yo también quiero sentirme bien-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Black siguió embistiendo a Kushina y en eso llevo dos dedos al coño húmedo de Mikoto haciéndola gemir, Black comenzó a mover sus dedos dándole más placer a la pelinegra mientras seguía embistiendo a Kushina, la pelirroja ya tenía una cara estúpida, tenía la lengua afuera de su boca mientras escurría baba_**

~¡Black ve más rápido!~

 ** _Balck no se hizo de rogar y se comenzó a mover más rápido y con más fuerza haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un fuerte grito de placer, Black siguió embistiendo a Kushina hasta que sintió como sus paredes de su coño lo comenzaban a apretar, ella se correría pronto así que Black fue mucho más rápido, siguió embistiendo a Kushina hasta que ella se corrió y él pinto las paredes de su coño de blanco, Black saco su polla del coño de Kushiina y rápidamente su semen comenzó a salir de su coño, Kushina estaba con una cara de puta y con la respiración alterada_**

Ahora es tú turno Mikoto-dijo Black quitando sus dedos del coño de la pelinegra

Sí, hazlo rápido, por favor-dijo Mikoto sacudiendo su culo a Black

Vaya, alguien está muy ansiosa, muy bien ya que insistes-dijo Black

 ** _Black la embistió con fuerza haciendo que soltara un fuerte grito de placer, Black empezó a embestir a Mikoto con mucha fuerza_**

~¡Aahhh…no pares….se siente muy rico Hahh!~

 ** _Black siguió embistiendo con fuerza a Mikoto hasta que le vino una idea a la cabeza, prendió fuego en su mano derecha y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

~¡Aaahh!~

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada a Mikoto dejando su culo rojo_**

~¡Sí nalguéame de nuevo, eso me gusta!~

No eres más que una perra masoquista-dijo Black

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Black le dio otra nalgada a Mikoto y esta gimió de placer_**

~¡Ahhh sí…tienes razón no soy más que una perra, así que por favor, pégame más!~

 ** _Black no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a darle varias nalgadas a Mikoto_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Siguió dándole nalgadas hasta dejarle su culo totalmente rojo, Mikoto tenía en su rostro una cara de puta parecida a la que Kushina tenía, Black seguía embistiendo a Mikoto hasta que se corrió en ella llenándola con su semen, Black saco su polla del coño de Mikoto y su semen comenzó a salir de ella_**

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto estaban agotadas y satisfechas, jamás pensaron que tener sexo con Black sería tan genial_**

Ahhh….eso fue fabuloso-dijo Mikoto

No creo que ningún otro hombre me complazca ahora-dijo Kushina

A mí tampoco-dijo Mikoto

¿Pero que hacen ahí acostadas? Esto aun no termina-dijo Valer acercándose a ellas

¿Eh?-dijeron las dos confundidas

La polla de Black sigue dura, debemos complacerlo por completo-dijo Valery

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto se separaron y vieron la polla de Black, ellas se sorprendieron por completo al ver que esta seguía dura y parecía que había crecido un poco_**

Así que no es tiempo de descansar, debemos complacer a nuestro hombre-dijo Valery

Pero….

Nada, espero que aun tengan energías porque esto nos llevara varias horas-dijo Valery

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto tan solo tragaron saliva y rogaban a dios que el día de mañana pudieran caminar_**

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Después de horas y horas de sexo salvaje, Kushina, Mikoto, Valery y Venelana se encontraban durmiendo desnudas mientras abrazaban a un Black que aun seguía despierto_**

 _Oye Ddraig-dijo Black mentalmente_

[¿Qué pasa Black?]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _¿Crees que sería bueno que les diga a las chicas la identidad de mi padre?-dijo Black_

[¿Enserio se los quieres decir? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían?]-dijo Ddraig

 _Eso es lo que no sé, los únicos que saben la identidad de mi padre son Hades y los ángeles-dijo Black_

[Bueno creó que no estaría mal que les dijeras, tarde o temprano deberían saberlo]-dijo Ddraig

 _En eso tienes razón pero ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando sepan que soy hijo de la Bestia del apocalipsis?-dijo Black_

 ** _FIN_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Mikoto y Kushina comenzaron a despertar y cuando estuvieron despiertas miraron a su alrededor y vieron que ellas seguían en la cama mientras que Venelana y Valery se estaban vistiendo_**

Vaya por fin despiertan, parece que la noche alocada que pasamos juntas con Black fue muy dura para ustedes-dijo Valery

Pero descuiden, se acostumbraran-dijo Venelana

¿Dónde está el señor Black?-dijo Kushina

Ya no le digas señor, solo llámalo Black-dijo Valery-Él despertó temprano y fue a las aguas termales

Por cierto chicas, queremos hablar de algo muy importante con ustedes-dijo Venelana

¿Sobre qué quieren hablar?-dijo Mikoto

Sobre su trabajo, sabemos que esto es muy importante para ustedes y que tal vez no quieran dejarlo, nosotras lo entendemos pero no sabemos que vaya a pensar Black-dijo Venelana

No hay ningún problema, podemos enviar una carta a la aldea que diga sobre nuestra situación y nos mandaran a alguien que se encargue del negocio-dijo Mikoto

¿Enserio? ¿Así de fácil?-dijo Valery

Sí, es muy sencillo, no es nada complicado-dijo Kushina

Bueno ya que eso está arreglado, vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre-dijo Venelana

Vaya Bael, tienes un gran apetito-dijo Valery

No es mi culpa, desde que estoy embarazada tengo mucha hambre, ya ni cuando estaba embarazada de Sirzechs y de Rias tenía tanta hambre como ahora-dijo Venelana

Tal vez se deba que el padre de tú hijo es un dragón y un D-dijo Valery

Puede ser, pero mejor discutamos esto mientras comemos-dijo Venelana

Ok, nosotras nos adelantaremos, ustedes vístanse-dijo Valery a Mikoto y Kushina

Hai-dijeron las dos

 ** _Venelana y Valery salieron de la habitación y Mikoto y Kushina comenzaron a vestirse_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _Por los pasillos del lugar se encontraban Rias, Akeno, Asia y Reynalle, las cuatro se encontraban caminando rumbo a las aguas termales para mujeres hasta que escucharon algo que llamo su atención_**

 _~Here we go again~_

 _(Aquí vamos otra vez)_

¿Que fue eso?-dijo Rias

Pareciera que alguien está cantando-dijo Akeno

 _~I kinda wanna be more than friends~_

 _(Yo quiero ser un poco más que amigos)_

Viene de las aguas termales de los hombres-dijo Asia

Vayamos a ver-dijo Reynalle

Espera, no creó que sea lo mejor, nos meteríamos en problemas-dijo Rias

¿No quieres saber de quién es esa hermosa voz?-dijo Reynalle

Tienes razón, vayamos a ver-dijo Rias

 ** _Las cuatro fueron a las aguas termales para hombres y vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, ellas se asomaron un poco y se sorprendieron al ver al hombre que estaba cantando, era nada más ni nada menos que Black, el pelinegro estaba en una de las orillas, y afuera del agua estaba su celular que estaba reproduciendo música y Black solo cantaba la canción que estaba reproduciendo_**

 _Canción: Animal-_ _Chase Holfelder_

 _~So take it asy on me~_

 _(Así que tómalo con calma)_

 _~I'm afraid you're never satisfied~_

 _(Estoy asustado de que nunca estés satisfecha)_

 _~Here we go again~_

 _(Aquí vamos otra vez)_

 ** _Las chicas tan solo se quedaron boca abiertas al ver que Black era un buen cantante, jamás pensaron que alguien tan frio y que era un asesino sin piedad, tuviera una hermosa voz_**

 _~We are sick like animals, we play pretend~_

 _(Estamos enfermos como animales, juguemos a fingir)_

 _~You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive~_

 _(_ _Eres solamente un caníbal y me temo que no saldré vivo)_

 _~No I won't sleep tonight~_

 _(No dormiré esta noche)_

 _~Oh Oh, I want some more~_

 _(Oh,oh, necesito un poco más)_

 _~Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?~_

 _(Oh oh, ¿Qué estás esperando?)_

 _~Take a bite of my heart tonight~_

 _(Toma una mordida de mi corazón)_

 _~Oh Oh, I want some more~_

 _(Oh,oh, necesito un poco más)_

 _~Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?~_

 _(Oh oh, ¿Qué estás esperando?)_

 _~What are you waiting for?~_

 _(¿Qué estás esperando?)_

 _~Say goodbye to my heart tonight~_

 _(Dile adiós a mi corazón esta noche)_

 _~Here we go again~_

 _(Aquí vamos otra vez)_

 _~I feel the chemicals kicking in~_

 _(Yo siento la química golpeando adentro)_

 ** _De repente Black le puso pausa a la música y miro a la puerta_**

¿Por cuánto más me van a ver?-dijo Black

….

No intentan ocultarse, Rias, Asia, Reynalle, Akeno-dijo Black-Puedo detectar su olor, así que es inútil ocultarse

 ** _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las cuatro chicas_**

¿Se puede saber porque me estaban espiando?-dijo Black

No, tu dinos el porqué no nos dijiste que cantabas-dijo Rias

Y muy bien por cierto-dijo Reynalles

Eso no es asunto suyo, no tengo que contarles nada sobre mí-dijo Black

Y ahí está el Black frío que conocemos, ¿mi madre mínimo lo sabe?-dijo Rias

No, ni ella ni Valery lo saben y más les vale que no les digan-dijo Black

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Akeno

Miren, más les vale no decirle a nadie o les juro que el entrenamiento será más duro, será tan duro que no podrán caminar por dos meses-dijo Black

Entonces ¿Hasta ahora has sido blando con nosotros?-dijo Rias

Así es, y si quieren que siga así, más les vale no decir nada ¿Ok?-dijo Black

Ok, no diremos nada, adiós-dijo Rias

 ** _Al decir eso las cuatro se fueron del lugar dejando a Black solo_**

Que chicas tan entrometidas, los chicos de hoy ya ni te dejan cantar en paz-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras con Rias_**

Chicas tenemos que decirles a los demás sobre esto-dijo Rias

¿Acaso no escuchaste a Black? No quiere que le digamos a nadie-dijo Reynalle

¿Acaso quieres que nos ponga el entrenamiento más duro? Apenas si podemos con el que nos está dando-dijo Akeno

Tranquila Akeno, estoy segura que si le decimos a mi madre que lo convenza que nos siga dando el mismo entrenamiento, lo hará, él no le niega nada a mí madre-dijo Rias

Porque si lo hace recibe unos buenos golpes de ella-dijo Reynalle

Pero aun así, si le decimos a los demás de seguro no nos creerán-dijo Akeno

En eso tienes razón, Black es muy frio, no nos creerán-dijo Rias

Tengo una idea-dijo Asia-Escuche por Mikoto-san y Kushina-san que hay un karaoke cerca de aquí, tal vez podamos ir y hacer que Black-san cante

Es una buena idea Asia, debemos ir a decírselo a todos-dijo Rias

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Black se había relajado en las aguas termales y se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación, pero al llegar se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a todo reunidos en su habitación_**

¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están en mi habitación?-dijo Black

Black, queremos decirte que en poco tiempo iremos a un Karaoke-dijo Venelana

¿Un Karaoke?-dijo Black sorprendido

 ** _Black volteo a ver a Rias, Akeno, Reynalle y Asia, estas tan solo desviaron sus miradas_**

 _Hijas de put…._

Así que arréglate, nos iremos en diez minutos-dijo Venelana

Yo no voy a ningún lado, yo me quedo aquí-dijo Black

Vamos Black, será divertido-dijo Valery-No te hará daño convivir con nosotros

Yo no voy, se me hace muy estúpido ir a un Karaoke-dijo Black

Vamos Black, incluso Valí irá-dijo Valery

Valí, ¿Vas por voluntad propia o te obligan?-dijo Black

¿Tú qué crees?-dijo Valí agachando la cabeza, mostrándole un gran chichón que tenía

Ya veo, pues lamento decirles esto pero yo me quedo, y esta vez no hay nada que tú me puedas hacer para que vaya-dijo Black a Venelana

Oh ¿Eso crees?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Quince minutos después_**

 ** _Todos fueron al Karaoke que se encontraba a unos cinco minutos de las aguas termales, todos estaban sentados en una mesa observando el menú de la comida y de las canciones. Venelana y Valery se encontraban abrazando a un Black que tenía varios chichones en la cabeza, cortesía de Venelana_**

Qué bueno que quisiste acompañarnos-dijo Venelana

Sí, eres muy bueno-dijo Valery

Ya dejen de actuar así-dijo Black

Bueno chicos ¿Ya decidieron que van a comer y que van a cantar?-dijo Valery

Yo no voy a cantar, tan solo vine a comer-dijo Valí

Yo igual-dijo Black

No cabe duda, el padre y el hijo son unos amargados-dijo Valery

Vamos Black, solo canta una canción-dijo Venelana

Sí Black, de seguro lo harás bien-dijo Rias

 ** _Black tan solo miro a la pelirroja y soltó un gruñido que la asusto_**

Vamos Black, hazlo por mí-dijo Venelana

Aww, sí no hay de otra-dijo Black levantándose de su silla

Espera, vas a ir a cantar pero está canción-dijo Venelana levantándose de su silla y se acerco al oído de Black

 ** _Venelana comenzó a susurrarle al oído y Black tan solo asistía con la cabeza_**

Ok, si eso quieres, lo hare-dijo Black

Haz tu mejor esfuerzo-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño escenario que había en el lugar, se acerco al Dj y le dijo la canción que iba a cantar y la música comenzó a sonar, Black tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar_**

 _Canción: Soul 4 Sale- Simon Curtis_

 _~Come on baby listen there's some things you oughta know~_

(Vamos bebé, escucha, hay algunas cosas que debes saber)

 _My look about this love is: I don't know where it's gonna go_

 _(Mi mirada acerca de este amor es: No sé a dónde va a ir)_

 _~Don't tell me that I'm different; although you can try to show me~_

(No me digas que soy diferente; Aunque puedes intentar mostrarme)

 _~Other ways to go about it I already know~_

(Otras maneras de seguirlo ya lo sé)

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por ver que Black cantaba muy bien, se quedaron con la boca abierta, a excepción de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Reynalle porque ellas ya lo habían escuchado cantar en las aguas termales_**

 _~This is a relationship in which you make a sacrifice~_

 _(Esta es una relación en la que yo hago un sacrificio)_

 _~You take the cut and split it up and leave the body paralized~_

 _(Yo tomo el corte y lo divide y dejo el cuerpo paralizado)_

 _~Unable to be clear that you listened that you realized~_

 _(Incapaz de ser claro que escuchaste que te diste cuenta)_

 _~That that's just what you got to do: you take the right, you pay a price~_

 _(Eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer: te tomas el derecho, pagas un precio)_

 _~¡Hey!~_

 _~What do you want me to say?~_

 _(¿Qué quieres que te diga?)_

 _~Tell me, are you ready?~_

 _(Dime, ¿estás listo?)_

 _~Give you everything you wanna~_

 _(Darte todo lo que quieras)_

 _~Give me everything you need~_

 _(Dame todo lo que necesitas)  
_ _~ I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale~_

 _(Tengo un alma en venta, un alma en venta)_

 ** _Toda la gente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y llevaron toda su atención a Black_**

 _~¡Oh!~_

 _~What do you want me to be?~_

 _(¿Qué quieres que sea?)_

 _~ Show me 'cause I want it_

 _(Muéstrame porque lo quiero)_

 _~Give you everything you wanna~_

 _(Darte todo lo que quieras)_

 _~ Give me everything you need_

 _(Dame todo lo que necesitas)_

 _I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale_

 _(Tengo un alma en venta, un alma en venta)_

 _~Forty days and forty nights you worked to seduce me~_

(Cuarenta días y cuarenta noches trabajaste para seducirme)

 _~I listen to the lyrics and the song 'cause it amuse me~_

(Escucho las letras y la canción porque me divierte)

 _~And I sing along and I last long decided to reduce me~_

(Y canto a lo largo y por último decidí reducirme)

 _~To a puppet on the shelf to scream: "I'm puppet lessa, choose me!"~_

(A un títere en la estantería para gritar: "¡Soy títere lessa, escógeme!")

 _~So come on baby, come and love me like a kamikaze~_

 _(Así que vamos, nena, ven y ámame como un kamikaze)_

 _~Well good night on flumsy glab the light and lub the Papparazzi~_

 _(Bueno, buenas noches en flabido glab la luz y lub el Papparazzi)_

 _~Go and melt my knees with flames, the flames will all renew the symptoms~_

 _(Ir y derretir mis rodillas con llamas, las llamas todos renovar los síntomas)_

 _~Sum it up to love 'cause I'm ready for the game~  
(Sumar a amar porque estoy listo para el juego)_

 _~¡Hey!~_

 _~What do you want me to say?~_

 _(¿Qué quieres que te diga?)_

 _~ Tell me, are you ready?~_

 _(Dime, ¿estás lista?)_

 _~Give you everything you want~_

 _(Darte todo lo que quieras)_

 _~ Give me everything you need~_

 _(Dame todo lo que necesitas)_

 _~I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale~_

 _(Tengo un alma en venta, un alma en venta)_

 _~¡Oh!~_

 _~ What do you want me to be?~_

 _(_ _¿Qué quieres que sea?)_

 _~ Show me 'cause I want it~_

 _(Muéstrame porque lo quiero)_

 _~Give you everything you wanna~_

 _( Darte todo lo que quieras)_

 _~ Give me everything you need~_

 _(Dame todo lo que necesitas)  
_ _~I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale~  
_ _(Tengo un alma en venta, un alma en venta)  
_ _  
_ _~Give me everything, give me everything~_

 _(Dame todo, dame todo)_

 _~Sign in the line~_

 _(Ingresar la línea)_

 _~Make a deal with the devil~_

 _(Haz un trato con el diablo)_

 _~Make a deal with the devil in blood~  
(Haz un trato con el diablo con sangre)_

 _~Sign in the line~_

 _(Ingresa en la línea)_

~Make a deal with the devil~

(Haz un trato con el diablo)

~Make a deal with the devil in blood~

(Haz un trato con el diablo con sangre)

~I know your love is bad but I want it all~

(Sé que tu amor es malo, pero lo quiero todo)

~¡Hey!~

~What do you want me to say?~

(¿Qué quieres que te diga?)

~Tell me, are you ready?~

(Dime, ¿estás lista?)

~Give you everything you wanna~

(Darte todo lo que quieras)

~Give me everything you need~

(Dame todo lo que necesitas)

I got a soul for sale, a soul for sale  
(Tengo un alma en venta, un alma en venta)

 ** _Cuando Black dejo de cantar hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Black dejo el micrófono en el escenario y bajo de este para ir a su mesa_**

Black, eso fue sorprendente-dijo Valery

¿Por qué no nos dijiste que cantabas?-dijo Venelana

Porque no quería que lo supieran, se supone que debo dar miedo-dijo Black

Oh vamos, eso de ser el más buscado se termino, ahora puedes llevar una vida normal-dijo Venelana

Tal vez lo intente-dijo Black-Pero no quiero que se lo digan a nadie más, este secreto se queda entre nosotros

De acuerdo, nadie dirá nada ¿Verdad chicos?-dijo Venelana a los jóvenes demonios

Hai-dijeron todos

Bien, ahora comamos, me muero de hambre-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Black se sentó y todos pidieron de comer_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de que comieran y que cantaran unas cuantas canciones, todos regresaron a las aguas termales para descansar ya que el día de mañana regresarían a Kuo. Actualmente Black se encontraba durmiendo mientras era abrazado por Valery, Venelana, Mikoto y Kushina que también estaban dormidas_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban afuera de las aguas termales listos para irse, Black se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar que Mikoto y Ksuhina irían con ellos a Kuo, al parecer ellas consiguieron un remplazo para que cuidara el negocio mientras que ellas no estaban_**

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Valery? ¿Vendrás conmigo?-dijo Black

Me gustaría pero de seguro nos cazaran por ser parte de la brigada del caos-dijo Valery

Pero estando conmigo no les harán nada, yo te protegeré-dijo Black

Me gusta que te preocupes por mí pero te aseguro que estaremos bien-dijo Valery-Además Valí me dijo que lo piensas entrenar en el inframundo, así que nos veremos ahí

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en el inframundo en una semana-dijo Black antes de mirar a Valí-Espero que estés listo para el entrenamiento

Puedes estar seguro que lo estaré-dijo Valí

Bien, es hora de irnos, nos vemos-dijo Black

 ** _Black subió a la camioneta y arranco rumbo a la ciudad de Kuo mientras que Valery y los demás crearon un círculo mágico con él desaparecieron_**

Oye Black, tenemos que cambiar el parabrisas-dijo Venelana

¿Y de quien es la culpa?-dijo Black

Si no me hubieras hecho enojar no lo hubiera destruido con tu cuerpo-dijo Venelana

Lo arreglare llegando a casa, por ahora solo relajémonos hasta que lleguemos-dijo Black

Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Dónde crees que este Shiro ahora?-dijo Venelana

No losé, pero no debemos preocuparnos, él no hará anda por ahora-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras con Shiro_**

 ** _Shiro se encontraba en un lugar donde todo estaba cubierto de nieve, él se encontraban bebiendo sake de una botella hasta que una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y corto se acerco a él_**

¿De nuevo estas bebiendo? ¿Cuántas botellas has bebido hoy?-dijo la mujer

No me molestes Ur, puedo beber lo que quiera-dijo Shiro-A mí no me afecta el alcohol

El trato fue que si dejabas de beber té entrenaría para que controlaras la magia de hielo pero sigues bebiendo-dijo Ur-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya

No te atreverías a dejarme, sé que me adoras-dijo Shiro

Eso no es cierto-dijo Ur

¿Enserio?-dijo Shiro abrazándola-Dime ¿Acaso no te gusta este tigre salvaje?

Enserio eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota-dijo Ur antes de darle un beso en la mejilla derecha-Deja de beber y vamos a entrenar

Ok-dijo Shrio soltando a Ur y lanzado su botella lejos

Bien, esta vez el entrenamiento será diferente, iremos a unas montañas y ahí entrenaremos-dijo Ur

Muy bien, vamos-dijo Shiro

 ** _FIN_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

 ** _Una después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que regresaron a la ciudad de Kuo, Kushina y Mikoto se adaptaron al lugar, ellas ayudaban en la casa ya que como Venelana estaba embarazada no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos, las dos compartían habitación con Venelana y Black_**

 ** _Actualmente todos se encontraban en un tren rumbo al inframundo, él día de la reunión de los demonios ya había llegado, todo estaba muy tranquilo pero Black tenía una expresión de pocos amigos en su cara_**  
 _  
_Vamos Black, quita esa cara de una vez-dijo Venelana

No puedo, sabes bien que no cae bien ese imbécil de Zeoticus y justo ahora nos dirigimos a su estúpido castillo-dijo Black

¿Y crees que no lo sé? Mira, si por mi fuera iríamos al castillo Bael o a uno de sus territorios, pero conociendo a mi hermano y a mí padre, querrán matarte al verte-dijo Venelana

Lo dices como si fueran capaces-dijo Black

No quiero que peles con ellos ¿Ok? Quiero que te lleves bien con ellos-dijo Venelana

¿Qué me lleve bien con ellos? Venelana, ellos me odian, jamás les caeré bien-dijo Black

Haz el intento, no quiero que nuestro hijo nazca y que no tenga abuelo y tío-dijo Black

Con un abuelo y un tío como esos, es mejor no tenerlos-dijo Black-Le estaría haciendo un favor a nuestro hijo

Black, hablo enserio-dijo Venelana

Admítelo Venelana, jamás les caeré bien –dijo Black-Tú padre es un estúpido orgulloso y tú hermano es el doble de estúpido que tu padre, incluso tu lo has dicho. Sí cuando los derrote hace dos mil años me odiaron por eso, me odiaran más al saber que por mí te divorciarte de Gremory y que ahora esperas un hijo mío

Sé muy bien que mi padre y mi hermano pueden ser estúpidos en algunas ocasiones-dijo Venelana

La mayoría del tiempo diría yo-dijo Black

Pero ellos entenderán que nosotros nos queremos, de seguro nos apoyaran-dijo Venelana

Ajá, y de seguro tú padre me comenzara a llamar "Yerno"-dijo Black-A veces me pregunto si ellos en verdad son descendientes de Zekrum

Espera ¿Cómo es que conoces a Zekrum? Jamás llegaste a conocerlo mientras salíamos-dijo Venelana

Etto…yo….

 ** _En ese momento el tren dejo de moverse y todos se levantaron para bajar_**

Genial ya llegamos-dijo Black levantándose y bajando rápidamente del tren

Algo me estas ocultando Black, y ten por seguro que descubriré que es-dijo Venelana para ella misma

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Todos habían llegado al castillo Gremory, entraron al castillo y comenzaron a caminar sobre la alfombra que había en la entrada principal, de repente un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hacia Rias y Venelana para abrazarlas con fuerza_**

¡Rias-onee-sama! ¡Abuela! ¡Por fin han venido!-grito el niño

Milicas, me alegro de volver a verte-dijo Venelana

Se ve que has crecido en este tiempo-dijo Rias

Venelana, ¿Quién es ese niño?-dijo Black

Black, él es Milicas Gremory, es el hijo de Sirzechs y es mi nieto-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, otro pelirrojo-dijo Black mientras miraba a Melicas

 ** _Melicas tan solo se escondo detrás de Venelana y de Rias, habia escuchado varios rumores de Black y gracias a esos rumores gano un miedo hacia Black_**

¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Por qué te escondes?-dijo Black

P…Por favor no me hagas daño-dijo Melicas con miedo

¿Eh?-dijo Black confundido

No he hecho nada malo, así que por favor no me hagas daño-dijo Melicas

No lo entiendo-dijo Black

Mi abuelo me dijo que eras una persona cruel y despiadada que come a niños mal portados, pero yo no soy un niño mal portado, así que por favor no me comas-dijo Melicas

¿Tú abuelo te dijo eso?-dijo Black algo molesto

Sí-dijo Melicas

Melicas, no creas en esas cosas que dice tu abuelo, Black es una buena persona, él no te hará daño-dijo Venelana-¿Verdad Black?

Cuando vea a Zeoticus le abriré el estomago y luego…

¡Black!-grito Venelana

¿Qué quieres que diga? Si el invento esos rumores de mí, al menos le hare algo para que diga que son ciertos-dijo Black

Tú no harás nada a nadie ¿Entendido? Quiero que te comportes-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black tan solo se le quedo viendo y soltó un gruñido de enojo_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Venelana le dio una fuerte bofetada a Black_**

¡Y no me gruñas! ¡Sabes bien que no me gusta que me gruñes!-grito Venelana

 ** _Black tan solo se quedo mirando a Venelana con una cara de enojo pero luego soltó un suspiro y se calmo_**

Ok, lo lamento, me deje llevar-dijo Black

Que no vuelva a pasar, debes dar buena impresión-dijo Venelana-Bueno sigamos

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el gran comedor del castillo comiendo la deliciosa comida que habían preparado los chefs del castillo pero se podía sentir una atmosfera incomoda ya que Black tenía una mirada asesina contra Zeouticus el cual estaba asustado por tal mirada_**

S…S…Se puede saber el porqué me miras así-dijo Zeoticus nervioso

Así que te gusta inventar rumores de mí para asustar a tú nieto ¿Eh?-dijo Black asustando más a Zeoticus

Black, contrólate por favor-dijo Venelana

Black, haz caso lo que dice Venelana, no hagas nada loco-dijo Mikoto

Por favor cálmate-dijo Kushina

Me voy a la habitación, se me fue el hambre-dijo Black levantándose y yéndose del comedor

 ** _Black camino por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde él se quedaba junto con Venelana, Mikoto y Kushina, él entro y cerró la puerta para después acostarse en la gran cama de la habitación, en pocos segundos las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y en ella entro Venelana que tenía una expresión de enfado en su cara_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Venelana molesta

No me vengas con eso Venelana, sabes bien que no me cae bien ese pelirrojo-dijo Black mientras miraba el techo

¿Qué acaso no te puedes comportar como una persona normal?-dijo Venelana

¿Normal? Por favor Venelana, entiende que no importa cómo me comporte, siempre me odiaran-dijo Black

¿Y cómo no quieres que te odien si siempre estas de pésimo humor y con una mirada asesina?-dijo Venelana

Entiende que para mí es difícil cambiar, no de un día para otro cambiare-dijo Black levantándose de la cama-Además no veo el sentido a que cambien, sin importa lo que haga, nadie me aceptara, me seguirán viendo como el monstruo que siempre he sido

No digas eso Black-dijo Venelana acercándose a él para después abrazarlo-Tú no eres un monstruo, solo eres algo violento

¿Algo?-dijo Black

Bueno sí, eres muy violento y sádico pero eso no me importa, siendo así me enamore de ti y te seguiré amando sin importar lo que pase-dijo Venelana

Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre me aceptaste tal como soy-dijo Black

Eso es porque te amo-dijo Venelana

 _Creó que es momento de decírselo-pensó Black_

Venelana, creó que ha llegado el momento de decirte algo muy importante-dijo Black

¿Y qué es?-dijo Venelana

Lo que te tengo que decir es que yo…yo…..yo

Vamos Black, dímelo-dijo Venelana

Yo…yo…yo…

[Vamos escúpelo de una vez]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

Yo quería saber si tenías un nombre para el bebe-dijo Black

Oh, pues la verdad tengo varios nombres, pero creo que eso lo decidiremos cuando el bebe nazca-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, tienes razón-dijo Black

Oye, en tres días será la reunión, trata de no hacer ningún desastre ¿Ok? No lo hagas por mí, sino por tú hijo-dijo Venelana

Ok, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para controlarme-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso rápido y se siguieron abrazando_**

[No tienes bolas, era tú oportunidad de decirle la verdad sobre tú padre]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Aun no es el momento, se lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado-dijo Black mentalmente_

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Los tres días pasaron y el día de la reunión había llegado, actualmente se encontraban en Lucifad, la antigua capital del inframundo y donde anteriormente vivía el antiguo Lucifer antes de morir. Black y los demás estaban en el sótano de un edificio que era el más grande de la ciudad, ellos salieron de ahí y fueron a un ascensor, al entrar en este, rápidamente comenzó a subir_**

Black, me enterré en la mañana que mi hermano no vendrá a la reunión-dijo Venelana

Entonces ya no debo controlarme-dijo Black

Etto…yo no lo creó-dijo Venelana-Él no vendrá pero si mi sobrino y mi padre, por favor, no peles con mi padre, pase lo que pase

Ok, me controlare-dijo Black

 ** _El ascensor dejo de moverse y sus puertas se abrieron, todos bajaron del ascensor y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a ellos e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenidas Gremory-sama, Bael-sama, por favor síganme-dijo la empleada

 ** _Ellos siguieron a la empleada y por el camino pudieorn ver una persona que estaba en una esquina_**

Sairaorg-dijeron Venelana y Rias

Rias, tía, me alegra verlas-dijo la personas

Black, chicos, él es Sairaorg Bael, es mi sobrino y el primo de Rias-dijo Venelana

Encatado de conocerlos, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Sairaorg era un chico alto, tenía una apariencia dura, un aspecto energético, tenía un gran físico con muchos músculos pero no parecía ser arrogante_**

Usted deber ser Draco D. Black ¿Verad?-dijo Sairaorg mirando a Black

Así es-dijo Black

Es un gusto conocerlo, he escuchado mucho de usted-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

 ** _Black tan sólo se quedo viendo la mano de Sairaorg y lo miro a él_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?-dijo Sairaorg

¿Tú eres hijo de Axel, Axel Bael?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Sairaorg

Debo admitir que cuando Venelana me dijo que estría el hijo de Axel, me esperaba un estúpido chico presumido y arrogante, pero tú-dijo Black mirando a Sairaorg de arriba abajo-Eres muy diferente a lo que me imagine, se puede ver que eres diferente a tú padre

Yo no soy como mi padre, yo soy diferente-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, puedo verlo, también eres diferente a tú abuelo, por cierto ¿Dónde está el viejo?-dijo Black

Más respeto Black-dijo Venelana dándole un pequeño codazo en el estomago

Mi abuelo, está adentro donde están todos-dijo Sairaorg

Ya veo, es un gusto conocerte niño, se ve que en ti hay un gran futuro-dijo Black estrechando la mano de Sairaorg

Viniendo de usted, es un honor escucharlo-dijo Sairaorg

No cabe duda, eres diferente a esos dos-dijo Balck-Pero bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Vamos a esa reunión

 ** _Todos asistieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde seria la reunión, los jóvenes demonios junto con Mikoto y Kushina se adelantaron dejando a Black y Venelana atrás_**

Venelana-dijo Black

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu sobrino no había heredado el poder de destrucción del clan Bael?-dijo Black

¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

No pude detecta nada de poder destructivo en él, así que deduje que no había heredado tal poder-dijo Black

Ya veo, pues estas en lo cierto-dijo Venelana-Sairaorg ha sido el primero en el clan en no heredar el poder de destrucción, es por eso que mi hermano y mi padre no lo quieren como siguiente líder para el clan

Y si no lo quieren como líder, ¿Por qué es el siguiente en convertirse en líder del clan?-dijo Black

Veras, mi hermano tuvo otro hijo, uno que si heredo el poder de destrucción, su hijo seria el próximo líder del clan pero Sairaorg se las arreglo para derrotarlo, gracias a eso él se volvió el siguiente heredero del clan-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, puedo notar en ese chico un gran potencia que si es bien trabajado puede superar a cualquiera, tal vez me odies al decir esto pero tu padre y tú hermanos solo tienen mierda en la cabeza al no aprovechar el talento que tiene ese niño-dijo Black

No me molesta que digas eso, yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Venelana-Han desperdiciado el potencial de Sairaorg solo porque no heredo el poder del clan

No cabe duda que son unos idiotas-dijo Black

 ** _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, Sairaorg abrió la puerta dejando ver a todos los demonios que estaban reunidos en esa habitación, todos los demonios voltearon a ver la puerta y al ver a Black todos se quedaron en shock, algunos comenzaron a temblar del miedo y otros tan solo se desmayaron al verlo_**

 ** _Black y los demás comenzaron caminar dentro de la habitación y todos los demonios le abrieron camino, su miedo eran tan grande hacia Black que no lo querían hacer enfadar por nada en el mundo_**

Increíble, todos le tienen miedo a Black-dijo Kushina

Yo no lo llamaría miedo, sino respeto-dijo Black

Nada de respeto, tienes a todos espantados-dijo Venelana

Te equivocas Venelana-dijo Black volteando a ver a los demonios espantándolos más-Ellos solo saben quién es el que manda

 ** _Después de unos minutos la reunión empezó, estaban los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Baelm próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

 _¿Quién es ese niño? Ese no es el verdadero heredero de la casa Astaroth-pensó Black_

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parecer haber tenido problemas el otro día ente familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entrar en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinarlos-dijo Asmodeus

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectores-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida sin uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación, espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueño es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos se sorprendieron_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mi sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Games-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es pa demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajaja

¡Esos es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

A mí me parce un buen sueño

¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso?

Yo-dijo Black dando un paso adelante asustando a los demonios-Me parece una buena idea que una joven de esta generación quiera construir una escuela donde todas las clases de los demonios asistan. Se ve que esta niña no es una orgullosa y engreída como el resto de los demonios que están esta habitación

 ** _Ese comentario hizo enojar a los demonios y en ese momento Sona comenzó a ver a Black con respeto pero no era la única, también Serafall comenzó a verlo con respeto por defender a su hermana_**

¿Ahora eres l defensor de los demonios indefensos Black?

 ** _Un hombre de mediana edad se hizo camino entre los demonios hasta llegar donde estaba Black, el hombre era pelinegro de ojos violetas que vestía un elegante traje de color negro_**

Ya me preguntaba porque olía a mierda este lugar, ¿Cómo estas Zacram o debería decirte suegrito?-dijo Black

No te atrevas a llamarme suegro maldito sicópata-dijo el pelinegro

¿Sigues molesto porque te pate el trasero a ti y a tú hijo en el pasado?-dijo Black

Créeme jamás olvidare la humillación que me hiciste pasar ese día-dijo Zacram-Pero no me importa en este momento-dijo mirando a Venelana-Dime la razón por la cual dejaste a Zeoticus por este sicópata

Porque lo amo, tú sabías desde el principio que amaba a Black y no a Zeoticus-dijo Venelana

Haz traído vergüenza a la familia Bael, eres una decepción-dijo Zacram haciendo enojar a Black por cómo le estaba hablando a Venelana

¿Sabes qué papá? Me da igual lo que pienses de mí, me da igual si piensas que soy una vergüenza para el clan, yo amo a Black y no lo dejare ya que en este momento estoy esperando un hijo de él-dijo Venelana

 ** _Todos los demonios se sorprendieron al escuchar que Venelana estaba embaraza de Black_**

No eres más que una maldita mujerzuela-dijo Zacram-Le has entregado tú cuerpo a un sicópata como este

Me da igual lo que me digas, tus insultos no me lastiman-dijo Venelana-Tú ya no tienes ningún control sobre mí, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera

Eres una…

 ** _Antes que Zacram terminara de hablar, Black apareció delante de él y le dio una mirada asesina que lo asusto un poco_**

Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, porque si la insultas no tendré piedad contigo-dijo Black serio-No me importa que seas su padre

Tú lo único que has traído a mí familia es vergüenza y desondra-dijo Zacram

¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, suegrito?-dijo Black

No me digas así-dijo Zacram

 ** _Los dos se quedaron vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a expulsar un aura asesina, los dos estaban expulsando un poder mágico muy fuerte que hizo que el suelo en donde estaban parados se agrietara e hizo que todo el edificio comenzara a temblar. Todos los demonios estaban sorprendidos y asustados a la vez por el gran poder que Zacram y Black estaban expulsando_**

¡Deténganse ahora!-grito Sirzechs-¡Estamos aquí para formar una alianza de paz, no de guerra!

 ** _Los dos dejaron de expulsar su poder y se dieron la espalda_**

Sí quieren pelear hágalo en un Rating Game-dijo Sirzechs

¿Qué dice suegrito? ¿Cree que me pueda vencer ahora?-dijo Black

¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que no me digas así?-dijo Zacram molesto-Y acepto el desafío, pero si yo gano dejaras a mí hija y te iras del inframundo

Hecho, pero sí yo gano quiero que quite a Axel como líder del clan Bael y ponga a Venelana al mando-dijo Black sorprendiendo a todos-¿Acepta?

Acepto, pero no peleare solo, le diré a mi hijo que también participe-dijo Zacram

Me da igual, de todos modos les pateare el trasero como hice dos mil años-dijo Black

Bien, el Rating Game será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs

Espero que entrenen en ese tiempo porque yo no tendré piedad con ninguno de los dos-dijo Black

Lo mismo digo, ni yo ni mi hijo tendremos piedad contigo-dijo Zacram

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos habían regresado al castillo Gremory y se encontraban en la sala del castillo_**

¿Por qué hiciste esa apuesta?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso crees que tu padre y tú hermano me derroten?-dijo Balck

No es eso, ¿Por qué quieres que yo esté al mando del clan Bael?-dijo Venelana

Porque es lo que mereces Venelana-dijo Black-Seamos sinceros, tú eras la próxima al mando pero como tú padre te comprometió con Gremory, no pudiste hacerlo, por ley tú eres la verdadera líder del clan

Pero….

Oye no debes preocuparte, todo saldrá bien-dijo Black

 ** _En ese momento un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Valery y Valí_**

Vaya al fin llegan-dijo Black

Perdón por la tardanza, tuvimos que hacer algo antes de venir-dijo Valery

Bien, ¿Estás listo para el entrenamiento Valí?-dijo Black

Claro, me he estado preparando toda esta semana-dijo Valí

De acuerdo, iremos primero por provisiones y luego comenzaremos-dijo Black

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban fuera del castillo Gremory, Valí y Black tenían grandes mochilas que estaban llenas de comida_**

Volveremos en unas semanas-dijo Black

Cuida a Valí, tal vez sea fuerte pero sigue siendo inmaduro-dijo Valery

Oye-dijo Valí ofendido

Tranquila, lo cuidare bien, después de todo es mi hijo-dijo Black

Traten de regresar lo más rápido posible-dijo Venelana

Lo haremos, adiós-dijo Black

 ** _Tanto el padre y el hijo comenzaron a caminar lejos del castillo_**

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

 ** _Black y Valí ahora se encontraban caminando en un bosque que estaba muy lejos del castillo Gremory_**

Oye papá ¿Adónde vamos exactamente?-dijo Valí

Vamos a la casa de un viejo amigo mío-dijo Black-Él te ayudara a que desarrolles más rápido la magia Dragón Slayer

¿Tú amigo también es un dragón slayer?-dijo Valí

Sí, y es uno muy poderoso, creó que te llevaras una sorpresa al conocerlo-dijo Black-Pero nos tardaremos unos dos días al llegar a su casa

Ya veo, espero que esto valga la pena-dijo Valí

Créeme lo valdrá-dijo Vali

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando por los siguientes dos días, ya casi no les quedaba comida por culpa de Black, por su apetito casi se termino toda la comida. Actualmente se encontraban escalando una gran montaña_**

¿Por qué no volamos?-dijo Valí

Porque esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, a parte así no sería divertido-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos siguieron la montaña por una hora más hasta llegar a la cima donde había una cueva, los dos entraron a la cueva y dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo_**

¿Estás seguro que es aquí?-dijo Valí mirando a su alrededor-Parece que aquí no vive nadie

Es aquí-dijo Black

¿Quién anda ahí?-se escucho una voz en toda la cueva

Te lo dije-dijo Black-Ven sígueme

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar por la cueva hasta que se encontraron con un hombre de piel oscura con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, su cabello era de un color azul muy oscuro y en su cuerpo tenía patrones de color azul, pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él era que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo_**

Así que eres tú Black, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el hombre

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, Acnologia-dijo Black

 ** _FIN_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

¿Acabas de decir Acnologia? ¿Él es Acnologia?-dijo Valí sorprendido

¿Quién eres tú niño?-dijo el peli azul

Él es Valí, es mi hijo-dijo Black

¿Hijo? Jamás pensé que alguien como tú consiguiera una familia-dijo Acnologia

Mira quien me lo dice, él dragón que quería matar a todos los humanos pero al final se enamoro de una humana rubia-dijo Black-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Anna y tu hija?

Ellas no están, se fueron a arreglar algunos asuntos-dijo Acnologia

Genial, así podremos entrenar mejor-dijo Black-He venido para que me ayudes a entrenar a mi hijo, él quiere aprender la magia dragón slayer

¿Por qué no le enseñas tú?-dijo Anologia

Pensé que sería mejor que lo entrenaras tú, después de todo eres el rey de los dragones ¿No?-dijo Black

¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hare?-dijo Acnologia

Pues si no lo haces, creó que te arrancare el único brazo que te queda-dijo Black

Oh ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?-dijo Acnologia sonriendo-¿Crees poder derrotarme?

No lo creó, sé que puedo derrotarte-dijo Black sonriendo

 ** _Los dos se quedaron mirando mientras sonreían de una manera sádica_**

Muy bien, entrenare a tú hijo solo con una condición-dijo Acnologia

¿Cuál?-dijo Black

Si me vences en vencidas, si ganas entrenare a tu hijo pero si yo gano se tendrán que ir-dijo Acnologia

Me parece bien-dijo Black

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Acnologia y Black estaban sentados mientras que tenían sus brazos izquierdos arriba de una roca plana, los se sujetaron de las manos y Valí las amarro con una pequeña cuerda, después de amararlos los miro_**

¿Listos?-dijo Valí y los dos asintieron con la cabeza-¡Comiencen!

 ** _Rápidamente los dos comenzaron a aumentar su fuerza para derribar el brazo del otro, se podía ver que en verdad le estaban dando mucho empeño, Acnologia poco a poco empujaba el brazo de Black pero este no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácil, el pelinegro comenzó a expulsar poder mágico que lo estaba ayudando_**

¿Crees que con eso me ganaras?-dijo Acnologia

 ** _Acnologia también comenzó a expulsar poder mágico y toda la cueva comenzó a temblar por como los dos expulsaban su poder mágico, el suelo comenzó a quebrarse y el techo comenzó a caer, parecía que la cueva explotaría dentro de poco pero eso no les importaba a los dos dragones, ellos seguían tratando de vencer al otro, Valí creó un escudo a su alrededor para no ser aplastado por las rocas que caían del techo de la cueva_**

 ** _Los dos dragones expulsaron más poder mágico que hizo temblar más la cueva, Black comenzaba a emanar un aura roja de su cuerpo mientras que Acnologia emanaba un aura negra, los dos estaban tratando del vencer al otro con todas sus fuerzas, Acnologia parecía que iba a ganar, estaba a punto de hacer de llevar el brazo de Black contra la roca pero….._**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Con un movimiento rápido, Black venció a Acnologia llevando la mano del rey dragón contra el suelo creando un gran agujero en el suelo, la cueva dejo de temblar y todo se calmo, Valí deshizo su escudo y se acerco donde estaban los dos dragones para desatar sus brazos, Black y Acnologia se levantaron y se miraron_**

Yo gane, tendrás que entrenar a mi hijo-dijo Black

No me queda de otra, pero te advierto que seré estricto con él, espero que este preparado-dijo Anologia

No hay ningún problema, si eso hace que aprenda más rápido como manejar la magia dragón slayer, se lo más estricto posible con él-dijo Black

Muy bien-dijo Acnologia volteando a ver a Valí-Comenzaremos ahora mismo ¿Estás listo niño?

Estoy preparado para lo que sea-dijo Valí

Bien, primera parte de tú entrenamiento, baja la montaña sin usar magia y no puedes volar-dijo Acnologia

¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio?-dijo Valí

¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?-dijo Acnologia serio-Deja de perder el tiempo y baja la montaña

Ok-dijo Valí

 ** _Valí, Black y Acnologia salieron de la cueva y el peli platino comenzó a bajar la cueva_**

En verdad no puedo creer que tengas un hijo, dime, ¿Quién fue la ciega que se fijo en ti?-dijo Acnologia

Que gracioso, eres el menos indicado para burlarte, recuerda que tú tienes esposa-dijo Black-Y debo admitir que una muy sexy y hermosa, Anna tiene unos pechos tan grandes que…

Oye, estás hablando de mi esposa-dijo Acnologia molesto

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te hice enojar?-dijo Black sonriendo-Sinceramente, no sé cómo fue que ella se enamore de ti, ¿Qué demonios te vio?

Para serte sincero, ni siquiera yo lo sé-dijo Acnologia-Siendo el dragón más temido por todos los dragones y humanos, ella se enamoro de mí

Lo mismo me paso a mí, te diré algo Acnologia, volveré a ser padre-dijo Black-Y aun no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, antes era un despiadado asesino y ahora soy padre ¿Qué diablos nos paso?

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Las mujeres pueden cambiar a cualquier hombre-dijo Acnologia

Sin duda son un peligro-dijo Black

Dejemos de hablar de eso y bajemos de una vez-dijo Acnologia

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se acercaron a la orilla de la montaña y saltaron, mientras estaban cayendo pudieron ver a Valí, el peli platino se sorprendió al ver como Acnologia y su padre saltaron de la montaña_**

Vas muy lento hijo-dijo Black mientras caía

Apresura el paso-dijo Acnologia mientras caía

¿Qué demonios?-dijo Valí confundido

 **¡BAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Acnologia y Black aterrizaron de pie en el suelo creando dos grandes cráteres debajo de ellos_**

¿Cuánto crees que se tarde tú hijo en bajar?-dijo Acnologia

Calculo que se tardara mínimo cuatro horas-dijo Black-Seis máximo

¿Qué te parece si comemos algo mientras lo esperamos?-dijo Acnologia

Me parece bien, tengo hambre-dijo Black

Muy bien, ¿Y qué quieres? Podemos cazar un jabalí, un venado o podemos ir con los dragones por unos huevos-dijo Acnologia

No, si pongo un pie en ese lugar me atacaran sin dudarlo, además tú también estas vetado de ahí-dijo Black

Es cierto, pero eso me da igual-dijo Acnologia

Prefiero algo de carne-dijo Black-Vamos por unos venados

De acuerdo-dijo Acnologia

 ** _Siete horas después_**

 ** _Ya estaba anocheciendo, Black y Acnologia se encontraban cerca de la montaña sentados en rocas mientras estaban comiendo unos venados que habían casado, Black estaba terminando de comer una pata de venado y cuando ya no le quedaba carne lanzo el hueso a una pequeña montaña de huesos que estaba detrás de ellos, en ese momento Valí bajo de la montaña, se podía ver que estaba agotado, tenía mucho sudor en su frente_**

Vaya, te tardaste una hora de más, si que eres lento-dijo Black

Estoy agotado-dijo Valí

¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido? Vaya chico no aguantas nada, esto apenas si es el inicio-dijo Acnologia-Pero bueno, no debía esperar mucho de un novato

Ven Valí, come un poco-dijo Black

 ** _Valí se sentó junto con ellos y comenzó a comer, Black saco una cajetilla de cigarros para tomar uno, se puso el cigarrillo en su boca para después encenderlo_**

¿No habías dejado de fumar?-dijo Acnologia

Sí pero después volví a caer al vicio –dijo Black-Pero creó que debó dejarlo, después de todo volveré a ser padre y a mí mujer no le gusta que fume

Vaya, tú madre debe ser muy ruda con él-dijo Acnologia a Valí

No de hecho su madre me deja hacer lo que quiera, es con mi otra mujer con la cual tengo el problema con los cigarrillos-dijo Black

¿Otra mujer? ¿Tienes más de una pareja?-dijo Acnologia

Sí, tengo cuatro mujeres en total, hasta ahora-dijo Black

¿Piensas tener más?-dijo Anologia

No lo sé, lo estoy pensando ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas tener a otra mujer aparte de Anna? Después de todo eres el rey dragón-dijo Black

No, con Anna es suficiente, no necesito a otras mujeres-dijo Acnologia

Ya veo, así que eres de una sola mujer, me sorprende eso-dijo Black

Por cierto ¿Qué paso con ese sujeto llamado Shiro? ¿Ya lo encontraste?-dijo Acnologia

Sí, hace unos días lo encontré y tuve una pelea con él, debo admitir que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, creó que incluso te ganaría-dijo Black

Nadie me puede ganar, soy el rey dragón, soy invencible-dijo Acnologia

Dile eso al que te arranco el brazo-dijo Black-Casi mueres en esa pelea, tuviste suerte que solo perdieras un brazo

Pero después de todo termine matando a ese dragón-dijo Acnologia

Disculpen si me meto en su charla pero tengo una pregunta-dijo Valí-Padre ¿Fue Acnologia quien te enseño la magia dragón slayer?

No, el dragón que me enseño la magia dragón slayer fue un dragón mucho más poderoso que Acnologia-dijo Black

¿Un dragón más poderoso que Acnologia?-dijo Valí

Sí, y creó que tu ya conoces a ese dragón-dijo Black

¿Qué yo lo conozco? ¿A qué te….Espera, no me digas que el que te entreno fue….

Eso lo descubrirás con el tiempo, por el momento es mejor que comas y luego duermas, mañana iniciare el verdadero entrenamiento-dijo Black

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Acnologia, Black y Valí habían levantado un pequeño campamento en el bosque para poder dormir, Valí se encontraba durmiendo en un saco de acampar mientras que Acnologia y Black se encontraban sentado alrededor de la fogata que habían hecho para cocinar los venados_**

Puedo preguntarte algo Black-dijo Acnologia

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Black

¿Qué harás cuando todos se enteren que eres hijo de Trihexas?-dijo Acnologia

Aun no lo sé, ni siquiera he pensado en eso-dijo Black

No debe ser fácil para ti ¿Verdad? Eres el hijo de la bestia del apocalipsis-dijo Acnologia

Gracias a eso fui cazado por las facciones en mi juventud, perdí a todos los que quería en aquel entonces-dijo Black con algo de tristeza en su voz

¿Es por eso que querías acabar con todas las facciones en aquel tiempo?-dijo Acnologia

Sí, ellos me habían quitado todo, solo quería que nadie sufriera lo mismo que yo, gracias a eso me gane la inmortalidad y también gracias a eso obtuve a Ddraig

¿Y porque dejaste ese plan?-dijo Acnologia

Como ya te dije antes, las mujeres son un peligro, me enamore de una demonio, debo admitir que es la única mujer que me puede controlar, por ella fue que cambie-dijo Black

Lo mismo me paso con Anna, de un momento a otro cambie, deje de matar a los humanos y a los dragones, poco a poco deje esa vida-dijo Acnologia

¿Puedes creer esto? Éramos las personas más temidas y crueles en nuestra juventud, pero ahora míranos, nos hemos hecho blandos-dijo Black-Tenemos una familia a la cual debemos cuidar

¿No extrañas esa vida? ¿No te gustaría volver a esa vida por lo menos por un día?-dijo Acnologia

Créeme lo he pensado muchas veces pero ahora soy padre y tengo que dar un ejemplo-dijo Black

Lo mismo digo, ahora tenemos que ser un ejemplo para nuestros hijos-dijo Acnologia

Dime algo Acnologia, tú tienes más experiencia en esto de ser padre ¿Cómo se siente?-dijo Black

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-dijo Acnologia

Yo no estuvo con Valí cuando era un bebe y no lo vi crecer, apenas nos estamos conociendo, es por eso que te pregunto esto-dijo Black

La verdad no se que responderte, solo te puedo decir que ser padre es una gran responsabilidad-dijo Acnologia-Ya no podrás hacer las mismas cosas de antes ya que debes dar un buen ejemplo

Ya veo, así que así se siente ser padre-dijo Black

Por cierto Black, nunca me has dicho nada sobre tu madre, se quien es tu padre pero no sé nada sobre tu madre-dijo Acnologia

Yo tampoco se nada sobre ella, lo único que se que ella era una D. y que me deje abandonado en un orfanato-dijo Black

¿No te da curiosidad en saber quién era?-dijo Acnologia

Si me da algo de curiosidad pero no hay manera de saberlo-dijo Black

Sí, tienes razón-dijo Acnologia

 ** _Mientras en el cielo_**

 ** _En el reino de los ángeles se encontraba una hermosa ángel de cabello negro y largo que se encontraba observando la conversación de Black y Acnologia, mientras que la hermosa pelinegra seguía observando la conversación de los dos dragones, de la nada apareció una bella ángel de cabello rubio en el lugar en donde estaba la pelinegra_**

¿Qué es lo que miras Yuu-san?-dijo la hermosa rubia

Lo mismo que hago siempre Gabriel-sama, estoy observando a mi hijo, parece que después de tantos años por fin esta cambiando-dijo la pelinegra

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo la rubia feliz-Tal vez con eso por fin podamos traerlo aquí

No lo creó, él está vetado del cielo de por vida por ser hijo de Trihexas, no importa si él hace cosas buenas, el seguirá vetado de aquí por ese pecado-dijo Yuu muy triste

No se ponga así, le prometo que hare lo posible para que lo vea, después de todo usted es su madre-dijo Gabriel

Pero no puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo-dijo Yuu

Eso no importa, dentro de poco se organizara una reunión con todas las facciones, le diré a Onni-sama que la lleve para que pueda ver a Black-dijo Gabriel

¿En verdad harías eso por mí?-dijo Yuu

Sí, yo en realidad no pienso que Black sea un monstruo como todos dice, yo he visto bondad en su corazón-dijo Gabriel

En verdad se lo agradezco mucho Gabriel-sama-dijo Yuu

No tienes porque agradecerme, lo hago de todo corazón-dijo Gabriel-Black ya ha sufrido mucho por ser hijo de Trihexas, es justo que mínimo sepa quién es su madre

Se lo agradezco mucho-dijo Yuu

 ** _En eso Gabriel desaprecio del lugar y Yuu volvió a ver como Acnologia y Black seguían conversando_**

 _Muy pronto me podrás conocer hijo-pensó Yuu mientras veía a Black_

 ** _FIN_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos semanas desde que Acnologia comenzó a entrenar a Valí, el entrenamiento que le estaba dando era infernal, casi no dejaba que descansara, todos los días era entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, había ocasiones que solo dormía unos cuantos minutos y habías veces que Acnologia no lo dejaba comer. Valí la estaba pasando muy mal pero no se podía quejar ya gracias al entrenamiento incremento mucho su fuerza y poderes, él a igual que Black comenzó a usar magia de dragón slayer de fuego pero solo que su fuego era de color azul. Sus demás sentidos se habían desarrollado mejor gracias al entrenamiento_**

 ** _Actualmente Valí se encontraba entrenando con Acnologia mientras que Black los observaba, el peli platino se encontraba lanzándole a Acnologia golpes a gran velocidad y con fuerza pero el rey dragón bloqueaba todos los golpes con su brazo_**

¡Esos golpes son muy débiles!-grito Acnologia

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Acnologio le dio una fuerte patada a Valí en el estomago que lo mando contra los árboles del bosque, el peli platino derribo los árboles con su cuerpo y poco a poco se fue levantando, cuando se levanto pudo ver a Acnologia que estaba enfrente de él_**

Sigues siendo demasiado lento, debes mejorar tu velocidad y tus reflejos-dijo Acnologia-Tomate un descanso de diez minutos

 ** _Al decir eso, Acnologia se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba Black mientras que Valí se sentaba en el suelo a descansar_**

¿Cómo lo ves? Aprende rápido ¿No?-dijo Black

Debo admitir que su progreso es algo sorprendente, aprendió la magia dragón slayer en poco tiempo pero a un no la controla bien-dijo Acnologia

Bueno después de todo es mi hijo, estoy seguro que la controlara rápido-dijo Black

Admito que tu hijo es algo sorprendente pero si se enfrentara a mí hija de seguro le patearía el trasero a tú hijo-dijo Acnologia

¿Eh? ¿Estás diciendo que tú hija es más fuerte que mi hijo?-dijo Black

Por supuesto, mi hija a entrenado por más tiempo y es la princesa de los dragones, de seguro le patearía el trasero a tú hijo en tan solo unos segundos-dijo Acnologia confiado

Suenas muy confiado con lo que dices, tengo una idea ¿Qué te parece que cuando vuelta Anna y tú hija, estos dos se enfrenten? Así sabremos cual de los dos son más fuertes-dijo Black

Ok, pero luego no te arrepientas si mi hija lastima demasiado a tú hijo-dijo Acnologia

Lo mismo digo-dijo Black

Muy bien chico, levántate el tiempo del descanso termino-dijo Acnologia caminando hacia Valí

¿Eh? ¿Pero solo pasaron tres minutos?-dijo Valí

Querías aprender magia dragón slayer ¿Verdad?-dijo Acnologia

Sí pero….

Entonces deja de quejarte que todavía te falta mucho por aprender-dijo Acnologia

 ** _Valí no dijo nada y se levanto para seguir con el entrenamiento_**

 ** _Cinco días después_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Venelana junto con todas las demás se encontraban en el comedor del castillo tomando té, el vientre de Venelana creció un poco en las últimas semanas, ella estaba esperando el regreso de Black ya que el día de mañana seria el combate entre su padre y su hermano contra él_**

¿Cuándo regresara Black? Su combate contra mi hermano y mi padre es mañana-dijo Venelana

De seguro no deben tardar en venir, ya deben estar en camino-dijo Kushiina

Eso espero-dijo Venelana

 ** _En eso las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a Black y a Valí, los dos estaban cargando sus mochilas y tenían sus ropas sucias, en el cuerpo de Valí se podían ver varias vendas, casi parecía una momia_**

Hemos regresado-dijo Black

Valí ¿Qué te paso?-dijo Valery al ver a su hijo todo vendado

Tuve un entrenamiento muy rudo-dijo Valí-Pero valió la pena

Te dije que lo cuidaras-dijo Valery a Black

Sí lo cuide, lo salve en las veces que casi muere-dijo Black

¿Qué clase de padre eres?-dijo Valery

Soy el único de mi clase-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Black se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Venelana, Kushina, Mikoto y Valery, él estaba acostado en la cama junto con Venelana a su lado, él tenía su mano derecha en el vientre de Venelana mientras le deba pequeños besos a la castaña en su cuello_**

Dime ¿Paso algo malo mientras no estuve?-dijo Black dejando de besar el cuello de la castaña

No paso nada, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Venelana-Oye, sobre el combate de mañana

Ya sé, no quieres que me pase con tú padre y tú hermano-dijo Black

No es eso, escuche que el combate será a muerte-dijo Venelana

¿A muerte? ¿S i saben que soy inmortal verdad?-dijo Black

También no lo entendía al principio pero Sirzechs me dijo que mi padre y mi hermano lo decidieron ya que así podrían usar todo su poder-dijo Venelana-Las reglas son que si ellos desintegran tu cuerpo ellos ganaran el combate

Y si yo los mato gano el combate-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Venelana

Bien, me gustan esas reglas-dijo Black-Por fin podre hacer lo que siempre quise

 ** _Black miro a Venelana y pudo ver que ella tenía expresión triste_**

¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?-dijo Black

A pesar que ellos casi no me toman en cuenta, no me puedo imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ellos, después de todo son mi familia-dijo Venelana

Ya veo, prometo que no los matare, solo los dejare inconscientes-dijo Black

Te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Venelana

Oye, ¿Ya pensaste un nombre para el bebe?-dijo Black

Sí, he decidido que si es niña le pondremos Mizuki-dijo Venelana

¿Mizuki? Es un lindo nombre, ¿Pero si es niño?-dijo Black

Aun no he decidido un nombre ¿Se te ocurre uno?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué te parece Ryu?-dijo Black

Es un lindo nombre, me gusta-dijo Venelana

Me alegro que te guste, oye no quieres…ya sabes-dijo Black

Hoy no, tendrás que esperar hasta que volvamos a casa-dijo Venelana

Vamos, no estuve cerca de ti por mucho tiempo-dijo Black

No podemos Black, no quiero que nos escuchen como la otra vez-dijo Venelana

Pero…

Nada, si quieres sexo tendrás que esperar hasta que regresemos a casa ¿Entendido?-dijo Venelana firme

Ok-dijo Black

Ahora, acuéstate que no tardaran de venir las demás para dormir-dijo Venelana

De acuerdo-dijo Black

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la sala del castillo Gremory se encontraban todos reunidos, en el suelo había un círculo mágico que llevaría a Black al lugar del combate, Black entró en el círculo y este comenzó a brillar, y en un segundo él desapareció para después aparecer en un parecido a un desierto, delante de él estaban Zacram y un hombre que parecía tener la misma edad que Black, él hombre era Axel Bael, él hermano menor de Venelana y segundo hijo de Zacram, Axel se parecía a su padre, él llevaba puesto un traje de gala de color negro_**

Vaya esto parece una feliz reunión familiar ¿Cómo estas cuñado?-dijo Black a Axel

No me llames así, tú no formas parte de nuestra familia-dijo Axel

¿Sigues molesto porque pate tú trasero años atrás? Vamos ya supéralo-dijo Black haciendo enojar a Axel

 _[Atención por favor]-se escucho una voz de mujer en el lugar-_ _[Yo soy Grayfia, reina del grupo Lucifer y seré el árbitro del encuentro entre la familia Bael contra Black-sama, en el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla de dos contra uno. La reglas son las siguientes, el primero que mate, haga rendir o noqueé a su oponente será el ganador, en el caso de Black-sama, siendo él inmortal, si logran desintegrar su cuerpo el combate terminara]_

 _Ellos irán con todo, no debo confiarme-pensó Black_

 _Por otra parte, este combate no tendrá plazo de tiempo, solo se terminara cuando haiga un ganador, sin más preámbulos…¡Comiencen!]-grito Grayfia al final_

 ** _Sin perder el tiempo Axel se lanzó contra Black, rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle golpes a gran velocidad pero Black los bloqueaba todos con mucha facilidad_**

 **¡PUUM!**

 ** _Black se quito de encima a Axel dándole una patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder, Zacram se unió a la pelea comenzando a lanzarle a Black varias esferas de poder destructivo, el pelinegro comenzó a esquivarlas y mientras lo hacia se iba acercando a Zacram. Black llego hasta Zacram y le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo que detuvo agarrándole su puño con su mano derecha_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zacram un fuerte puñetazo a Black en la cara pero este ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, Black libero su puño de la mano de Zacram y agarro la cabeza del padre de su novia con sus manos, Black cubrió con Haki su frente y…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Zacram que hizo que comenzara a sangra de la frente_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Balck siguió dándole cabezazos a su suegro hasta que vio como una ráfaga de poder destructivo se dirigía hacia él, el lanzó a Zacram lejos y Black recibió el ataque_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La ráfaga de poder creó una pequeña explosión que levanto mucho polvo, Axel aprovecho la oportunidad y fue a ayudar a su padre que estaba tirado en el suelo_**

¿Éstas bien padre?-dijo Axel

¿Acabaste con él?-dijo Zacram

No lo creó suegrito

 ** _Los dos Bael voltearon a ver donde estaba Black y cuando el polvo se fue, pudieron a un Black que estaba de pie pero le faltaba el brazo derecho y la pierna derecha, pero rápidamente le volverían a crecer sus extremidades al pelinegro_**

Bueno ya que ustedes van enserio, también yo iré enserio-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Black levanto a sus manos y las puso como si fueran pistolas_**

 **¡Higan!** (Pistolas de fuego)

 ** _Black comenzó a lanzarle a los Bales pequeños proyectiles de fuego que parecían balas, Zacram y Axel rápidamente extendieron sus alas y volaron para esquivar los proyectiles de Black, pero el pelinegro seguía disparando los proyectiles sin importar a donde fueran, Zacram comenzó a esquivar los proyectiles y se acerco a Black para después creó varios círculos mágicos que rodearon al pelinegro_**

Esto termina ahora-dijo Zacram

 ** _Los círculos mágicos comenzaron a brillar y de ellos salieron varias esferas de poder destructivo que se dirigían hacia Black_**

 **¡Enkai!** (Comando de llamas)

 ** _Black creó un círculo a su alrededor y…._**

 **¡Hibashira!** (Pilar de fuego)

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Black creó un gran remolino de fuego a su alrededor que lo protegió de las esferas que le había lanzado Zacram, Black salió del remolino y se lanzó contra Zacram, él prendió fuego en su brazo derecho y….._**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 ** _Black le lanzo unas poderosas llamas a Zacram, él Bael mayor creó un escudo delante de él pero fue inútil ya que fue destruido por las llamas de Black ocasionándole quemaduras graves, Zacram cayó al suelo y Black rápidamente se dirigía hacia él para dar el último golpe_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Pero una ráfaga de poder destructivo le atravesó el pecho, el miro para atrás y vio a Axel_**

¿Enserio? ¿Atacas por la espalda? Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ti-dijo Black

Todo se vale, así que no te quejes-dijo Axel

 ** _Axel rápidamente comenzó a lanzar ráfagas de poder destructivo con todo lo que tenía, Black tan solo se dedico a esquivar las ráfagas de poder que Axel le lanzaba, el pelinegro junto dos dedos de sus manos formando una cruz y apunto hacia el pecho de Axel_**

 **¡Juujika!** (Cruz de fuego)

 **¡BAAMM!**

¡GHAAH!

 ** _Axel escupió mucha sangre cuando la cruz de fuego de Black le golpeo el pecho, el cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse del dolor_**

¿Saben qué? ¿Por qué no mejor dejamos toda esta estupidez y lo dejamos en empate?-dijo Black-No los quiero matar, ya que si lo hago Venelana se pondría triste, ¿Qué dicen? ¿lo dejamos en empate?

¿Acaso nos quieres ver la cara de tontos?-dijo Zacram levantándose del suelo-Este combate no terminara hasta que desintegremos tu cuerpo, no nos importa nada más que eso

Vamos, hagámoslo por Venelana-dijo Black

Nos da igual lo que ella piense-dijo Axel levantándose-Ella dejo de ser una Bael cuando comenzó a salir contigo, ella ya no es nada para nosotros

Así es, cuando hagamos ganado esto, de inmediato la obligaremos a abortar al bastardo que lleva dentro y la obligaremos que regrese con Gremory-dijo Zacram

¿Entonces esa es su respuesta final?-dijo Balck serio

Sí-dijeron los dos

Ya veo, pensaba dejarlos con vida pero al escuchar lo que dijeron ha cambiado mis planes-dijo Black viendo a los dos Bael con una cara sombría-Los matare a los dos

Eso lo veremos-dijeron los lanzándose contra Black

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Zacram y Axel le estaban lanzando golpes a Black con mucha fuerza y con una gran velocidad pero eso no era ningún problema para el pelinegro, el bloqueaba con facilidad los goleps usando sus manos y piernas_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black se quito de encima a los dos dándoles una fuerte patada y un puñetazo a cada uno, Zacram y Axel se recuperaron rápido y volvieron a lanzarse contra Black pero esta vez le lanzaron varias esferas de poder destructivo, Black estaba listo para esquivarlas pero las esferas por alguna razón ni siquiera pasaron cerca de él, Black confundido miro para atrás y vio como todas las esferas estaban flotando arriba de él_**

 **¡Hellzone Grenade!** (Zona infernal de granadas)

 _Mierda-pensó Black_

 ** _Rápidamente todas las esferas de poder se dirigieron hacia Black_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Todas las esferas golpearon a Black y crearon una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo_**

Se acabo, aun siendo inmortal no había posibilidad que saliera de ese ataque-dijo Zacram

¿Está seguro de eso suegrito?

 ** _Zacram y Axel sorprendidos vieron como el humo desaparecía y cuando todo el humo se fue pudieron ver una gran bola de fuego que luego desaparecería dejando a ver a Black que no tenía ni un solo rasguño_**

Debo admitir que no estuvo mal, fue una gran técnica y debo reconocer que le dieron un nombre genial ¿A quién se le ocurrió el nombre?-dijo Black

Es imposible que haigas escapado de ese ataque sin ningún rasguño-dijo Axel

Pues aquí me vez, sin ningún rasguño-dijo Black-Puede ver que se esmeraron mucho para hacer ese ataque pero que lastima que no salió como querían

Je, eso no era el verdadero ataque Black-dijo Zacram sonriendo-¡Este es el verdadero ataque!

 ** _De la nada una esfera de poder destructivo salió debajo de donde estaba Black, la esfera golpeo a Black y está se hizo más grande atrapando al pelinegro dentro de ella_**

¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo Black

Esto termina aquí Black, con esto nosotros ganamos-dijo Axel arrogantemente

 ** _De repente Black soltó un grito de dolor, su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerse cenizas comenzando desde sus piernas, Zacram y Axel estaban carcajeando por su victoria_**

¡Jajaja no podrás librarte de ese ataque, dentro de poco te convertirás en cenizas!-grito Axel mientras reía

¡Jajaja, ya no eres tan rudo ¿Verdad?!-grito Zacram

¡JAJAJAJAJA!

 ** _Zacram y Axel dejaron de reír cuando escucharon la risa de Black, ellos lo voltearon a ver y vieron que la expresión de dolor que antes tenía cambio a una sonrisa arrogante_**

¿Se lo creyeron?-dijo Black mientras sonreía

¿Eh?-dijeron los dos Bael confundidos

¿En verdad creyeron que me ganarían así de fácil? Ahora mismo les mostrare una pequeña parte de mi poder-dijo Black

 ** _Black comenzó a expulsar un gran poder que sorprendió por completo a los dos Bael, Black comenzó a reducir la gran esfera en el que estaba atrapado y poco a poco se hacía más pequeña, Black seguí hacía la esfera de poder más pequeñas hasta que está era del tamaño de una pelota de Golf, las piernas de Black se regeneraron rápidamente y miro a los Bael que estaban sorprendidos y aterrados a la vez_**

Imposible, se suponía que tu se desi….

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Axel no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un proyectil de fuego le atravesó el pecho haciendo que cayera muerto al suelo. Zacram al ver eso retrocedió del miedo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a huir de Black pero de la nada Black apareció delante de él y puso la esfera de poder destructivo que tenía en el estomago de Zacran y rápidamente el Bael mayor fue atrapado en la misma esfera que había utilizado contra Black_**

¡AAHHH!-Zacram grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se iba desintegrando poco a poco

Esto debe ser humillante para ti ¿No? Ser derrotado con tu propio poder, es algo lamentable para un guerrero-dijo Black sonriendo sádicamente mientras veía como el cuerpo de Zacram se desintegraba poco a poco

Tú…maldito sicópata…juro qué…¡AAHH!-Zacram grito más fuerte al sentir como sus piernas se desintegraron por completo

¿Qué pasa suegrito? ¿No puedes salir de tu propio ataque? Para mí fue fácil y debe ser mucho más fácil para ti ya que es tu propio poder, el cual estas muy orgulloso-dijo Black sonriendo-Es una lástima que tenga que morir de esta forma, Venelana quería que nuestro hijo lo conociera pero creó que no se podrá

¡Eres un maldito!-grito Zacram antes que su cuerpo se desintegrara por completo

Ni siquiera tuve que usar magia dragón slayer, fue muy fácil-dijo Black-¡Oye chica, ya gane! ¡¿Qué acaso no anunciaras mi victoria!?-grito Black

 _[Etto…Zacram-sama y Axel-sama están muertos, el ganador es Black-sama]-dijo Grayfia_

 ** _Al decir eso, un círculo mágico se formo debajo de Black y en pocos segundos volvió aparecer en la sala del castillo Gremory, Black camino donde estaba Venelana y la miro a los ojos_**

Sé que te prometí que no los mataría pero…

 ** _Black no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la castaña lo atrajo hacía ella y le dio un profundo beso que sorprendió al pelinegro, Black tan solo correspondió al beso llevando sus manos al acintura de Venelana, los dos se separaron y se miraron_**

No estoy molesta contigo, intentaste convencerlo en que el combate terminara en un empate para no matarlos pero ellos no entendieron-dijo Venelana-Hiciste lo que pudiste

¿En verdad no estás molesta? ¿N siquiera un poco?-dijo Black

No lo estoy, al escuchar lo que me harían si no ganaras me hizo dar cuenta que en realidad no los necesito, al único que necesito en mi vida eres tú, mi fuerte y valiente dragón inmortal-dijo Venelana abrazando a Black

No iba a permitir que me apartaran de ti y de mi hijo, por ustedes haría lo que sea-dijo Black

Lo sé, oye ¿Qué tal si regresamos a casa y yo junto con las demás te damos una buena recompensa?-dijo Venelana de modo coqueto

Me gusta esa idea-dijo Black

 ** _Al decir eso Balck junto con Venelana,, kushina, Mikoto, Valery y el resto de los demonios jóvenes se fueron del castillo Gremory y del inframundo para ir de vuelta al mundo humano_**

 ** _FIN_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Han pasado tres días desde que Black asesino a Alex y a Zacram, el combate había sido transmitido en todo el inframundo, todos los demonios al ver como Black humillo y asesino a los dos Bael de una manera tan fácil comenzaron a temerle más, sin duda meterse con Black significaba que tenías una muerte asegurada, también se estaban comenzando los trámites para que Venelana tomara lugar como matriarca del clan Bael_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Black y el resto estaban en el comedor de la casa desayunando tranquilamente hasta que apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Sirzechs_**

Sirzechs que gusto verte, ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?-dijo Venelana

Lo siento madre en este momento vengo con algo de prisa-dijo el pelirrojo antes de ver a Black-Black, necesito que vengas conmigo por favor

¿Eh? ¿A dónde me quieres llevar niño?-dijo Black

En este momento se llevara a cabo una reunión con las demás facciones y necesito que vengas conmigo-dijo Sirzechs

¿Para qué? No entiendo para que me necesitarían los demás líderes de las facciones-dijo Black

La verdad es que Michael me ha pedido que te lleve, no se la causa pero se ve que es muy importante-dijo Sirzechs

Así que te mandó ese rubio, bueno iré pero más les vale que no planeen algo contra mí porque les puede ir muy mal-dijo Black

Tranquilo, tienes mi palabra que eso no pasara-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Black se levanto de su asiento y camino donde estaba Sirzechs, el pelirrojo creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y en un segundo desaparición del comedor de la casa d Black para aparecer dentro de una sala de reuniones donde estaban Azazel que estaba acompañado por dos ángeles caídos, estaba Michael que estaba acompañados por su hermana Gabriel y por Yuu, Yuu al ver a Black se le quedo viendo, cosa que noto el pelinegro y se preguntaba porque ella lo miraba, en la habitación también estaba Odín, el dios y líder de Asgar, Odín era un anciano tuerto que tenía una barba larga y el cabello largo de color blanco, él dios nórdico era acompañado por una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco que usaba un uniforme de oficina, también se encontraba Zeus, el dios y líder del Olimpo y un viejo conocido de Black, y del lado de los demonio estaban Serafall y un hombre peli verde llamado Ajuka que era amigo de Sirzechs. El pelinegro y el pelirrojo se sentaron y la reunión comenzó_**

Vaya, hay muchas caras conocidas-dijo Black antes de ver a Zeus-¿Cómo has estado Zeus? ¿Cómo sigue tú hermano en el infierno?

Black, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo-dijo Zeus

Te equivocas, ya he cambiado, ya no mato tanta gente como antes-dijo Black-Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Heracles? ¿Sigue muerto tal como lo deje?-dijo sonriendo y haciendo enojar un poco al dios Olímpico

Dejemos esta conversación a un lado y demos importancia a la reunión-dijo Sirzechs

Estoy de acuerdo, díganme ¿Para qué citaron aquí?-dijo Black

De seguro que estas informado sobre la paz que queremos formar entre las facciones ¿Verdad?-dijo Michael

Ajá-dijo Black

Bueno, ya que según dices que has cambiado, no tendrás ninguna objeción en firmar esto ¿Verdad?-dijo Azazel entregándole a Black una hoja

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Black tomando la hoja

Son los acuerdo de paz entre todas las facciones, todos los lideres han firmado, solo faltas tú-dijo Michael

¿Enserio? ¿Todos firmaron? ¿Incluso el tuerto este?-dijo Black señalando a Odín

Oye, ten más respeto hacia Odín-sama, es el dios de Asgar-dijo la acompañante de Odín

Me vale mierda si es un dios, dime ¿Lo firmaste?-dijo Black mirando a Odín

Sí, aunque no lo creas-dijo Odín

Vaya, el gran Odín formara parte de la paz, eso no me la esperaba-dijo Black antes de ver a la asistente de Odín-Por cierto, debes enseñarle modales a esta virgen, no se puede meter en conversaciones que no son de su asunto

¿C…Co…Como sabes que soy virgen?-dijo la albina sonrojada

No lo sabía, solo lo suponía por la cara que tienes, pero creo que estaba en lo cierto-dijo Black sonriendo haciendo enfurecer ala albina-Pero bien, voy a firmar ya que la madre de este chico me golpeara hasta que se canse si no lo hago-dijo señalando a Sirzechs-¿Alguien tiene un bolígrafo?

Toma-dijo Sirzechs dándole un bolígrafo

Gracias hijastro-dijo Black tomando su bolígrafo

No soy tu hijastro-dijo Sirzechs

Sí lo eres, salgo con tu madre, eso me hace tu padrastro y él de Rias, así que será mejor que te acostumbres-dijo Black

 ** _Black estaba por firmar pero se detuvo y miro a todos_**

Antes que firme esto, ¿Alguien me podría decir porque esa mujer me está mirando?-dijo Black señalando a Yuu-Me está incomodando

Etto…yo-dijo Yuu desviando la mirada

Desde que llegue me has estado mirando, dime ¿Acaso te conozco? ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-dijo Black

Yo…

Vamos Yuu-san, es tú oportunidad-dijo Gabriel

No lo sé, Michael-sama ¿Usted qué dice?-dijo Yuu

Creó que ha llegado el momento que él lo sepa-dijo Michael

¿Qué pasa? Ya me han confundido-dijo Black

 ** _Yuu se separo de Michel y camino hacia donde estaba Black, ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Black haciendo que este se confundiera_**

Oiga, le aviso de antemano que tengo una novia muy celosa que si se entera de esto de seguro la matara-dijo Black

Tienes mis ojos-dijo Yuu

¿Eh?-dijo Black confundido

Yo…Yo soy tú madre-dijo Yuu

 ** _Black tan solo se quedo en shock al oír eso, pero no solo él sino también Odín, Zeus, Sirzechs, Azazel, Serafall y Ajuka. Los únicos que no entraron en shock era Michael y Gabriel ya que ellos lo sabían desde hace mucho_**

He estado esperando este día, por fin puedo verte en persona, hijo-dijo Yuu sonriendo

Wow, Wow, Wow-dijo Black separándose de Yuu-Aguarde un segundo ¿Usted es mi madre?

Sí-dijo Yuu

¿Mi verdadera madre? ¿La mujer que me dio a luz?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Yuu

Pero si eres mi madre eso significa que…

¿Qué dormí con Trihexa? Sí-dijo Yuu

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos menos Zeus, Michael y Gabriel

¡¿Trihexa?! ¡¿Están diciendo que el padre de Black es Trihexa?!-grito Azazel sorprendido

¡¿La bestia del apocalipsis tuvo un hijo?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!-grito Odín

Pero ¿Cómo es que eres un ángel? Sí yo por ser hijo de Trihexa soy un pecado con vida, ¿Cómo es posible que tú seas un ángel?-dijo Black

Todo es gracias a Gabriel-sama, ella me revivió como un ángel, pudo ver que en mí no había oscuridad ni maldad, así que me salvo-dijo Yuu

Pero si seguías viva todo este tiempo ¿Por qué nunca estuviste conmigo cuando era niño? ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando era un bebe?-dijo Black con algo de dolor y odio

En verdad quería ir por ti pero me lo tenían prohibido, no me dejaban ir al mundo humano por ti porque eras hijo de la criatura más peligrosa del mundo-dijo Yuu-Yo en verdad lamento no haber estado contigo, no estuve a tu lado todos estos años

¿Y porque no te vi hace dos mil años cuando me expulsaron del cielo?-dijo Balck

Ese día me mandaron a una misión, cuando regrese al cielo me sorprendí al ver como todo estaba destruido y cuando supe que habías sido tú y que te habían dado la inmortalidad para que nunca volvieras, me entristeció tanto, que le rogaba a Elohim-sama días tras día para que me dejara verte pero no me lo permitía-dijo Yuu

Ya veo, así que la culpa la tiene ese maldito anciano de mierda-dijo Black enojado

Oye, ten más respeto, estás hablando de mí padre-dijo Michael

¿Y? Él muy maldito me impidió estar con mi madre, además él maldito junto con Hades me torturaron para que yo no regresara al mundo humano ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-dijo Black enojado

 ** _Michael no dijo nada ya que tenía razón, el habia estado presente cuando Hades y su padre habían torturado a Black cuando solo tenía diecisiete años, él estaba en contra de eso pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo_**

Además, ¿Ya olvidaste quienes fueron los malditos que me mataron?-dijo Black mirando a Azazel y Michael

Black, yo…

¡Tú cállate!-grito Black furioso a Azazel-¡Yo tenía una familia, tenía una vida normal como cualquiera pero de la nada, unos malditos caídos vinieron y mataron a mi familia!

 ** _Azazel no dijo nada y tan solo agacho la cabeza_**

¡Yo fui el único que sobrevivió pero eso no los detuvo, me cazaron como un animal por días, mataron a tanta gente inocente sin importarles nada!-grito Black-¡No les importaban nada más que verme muerto!-grito antes de ver a Michael-Pero cuando todo parecía perdido para mí, apareció un chico de mi edad, un chico rubio

 ** _Black camino hasta Michael y giro su silla haciendo que el ángel lo mirara_**

Mí primer amigo después de todo eso, era alguien que me cuido y protegió por varios días pero al final, me apuñalo por la espalda-dijo Black con odio

 ** _Michael no dijo nada y al igual que Azazel agacho la cabeza_**

Aquel día cuando morí, jure que volvería a la vida y que me vengaría de todos ustedes y que se arrepentirían-dijo Black mirando a todos-¿Y saben qué? Estuvieron a poco de que no lo hiciera

 ** _Black rápidamente fue a agarrar la hoja y la rompió en pedazos dejando a todos sorprendidos_**

¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-grito Sirzechs

No habla paz conmigo, espero que estén preparado porque lo que se aproxima no lo podrán detener-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Black creó un círculo mágico y desapareció del lugar_**

Gabriel-sama, lo he echado a perder-dijo Yuu triste-Todo esto es mi culpa

No Yuu-san, no es tu culpa, sino la de ellos-dijo Gabriel mirando a Azazel y Michael con una cara de enojo

¿Nuestra?-dijo Azazel

Sí, por ustedes Black-san, se volvió un asesino sicópata, todo esto por su culpa-dijo Gabriel

Oye eso…

No Azazel, es verdad, todo es nuestra culpa-dijo Michael-Si no fuera por nosotros Black no se hubiera vuelto inmortal y no se hubiera convertido en el monstruo que se volvió hace dos mil años

Pero debíamos matarlo porque….

Dime una buena razón, él tiene razón en todo, él era feliz con su familia, tenía una vida común y corriente pero de la nada nosotros lo atacamos sin motivo alguno-dijo Michael y Azazel se quedo callado

¿Qué creen que hará Black ahora?-dijo Sirzechs

No lo sé pero parecía que hablaba enserio, debemos prepararnos para lo que sea-dijo Michael

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _Black apareció en la sala de su casa donde estaban todos esperándolo_**

Oh ya llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida_**

Oye, no me ignores, dime ¿Qué paso en la reunión?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black tan solo siguió caminando haciendo enfurecer a la castaña_**

¡Black no me ignores! ¡Dime qué fue lo que paso!-grito Venelana

 ** _Black se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la puerta y se volteó a mirar a Venelana y a los demás con una cara furioso que asusto a todos_**

¿Quieres saber lo que paso?-dijo Black caminando hacia ellos-¡Lo que paso es que me di cuenta que jamás debí abandonar la vida de asesino que tenía por ti, jamás debí disolver la tripulación por ti, ya que si no fuera por eso, esos malditos ya estarían muertos!-grito a todo pulmón asustando a todos

 ** _Black se calmó y pudo ver como todos estaban asustados gracias a él, Black miro a Venelana y pudo ver como había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos_**

Venelana, yo no….

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Venelana le dio una tremenda bofetada a Black dejándole la mejilla derecha hinchada y roja, la castaña rápidamente subió a su cuarto y se encerró, rápidamente Rias junto su nobleza, Asia, Reynalle, Kushina y Mikoto fueron a ver a la castaña, Valery también iba a ir a ver a la castaña pero antes miro a Black_**

Ella en verdad cambio por ti y tú le haces esto, no lo puedo creer, pensé que eras mejor que esto-dijo Valery comenzando a subir las escaleras

 ** _Black en ese momento se sentía peor que basura, él se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, Valí salió también y siguió a su padre_**

No me sigas Valí, quiero estar solo-dijo Black

Pero…

Regresa a casa, yo luego iré para haya-dijo Black

 ** _Valí no dijo nada e hizo lo que su padre le dijo, Black siguió caminando hasta llegar a una montaña_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la montaña destrozándola por completo, después de destruir la montaña, Black cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada agachada_**

Fui un estúpido al gritarle de esa manera, la hice llorar-dijo Black con culpa

¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué andas solo aquí?

 ** _Black levanto la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Shiro delante de él_**

¿Shiro?-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Black_**

Ya mamá, de seguro que no hablaba enserio-dijo Rias consolando a su madre que estaba limpiando sus lagrimas

No sé porque me dijo eso, pensé que había cambiado-dijo Venelana limpiándose las lagrimas

De seguro no lo dijo enserio-dijo Kushina

Sí, tal vez solo esté de mal humor-dijo Mikoto

Pero lo más importante es saber qué fue lo que paso en esa reunión-dijo Valery

 ** _En ese momento un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salieron Michael, Gabriel y Yuu_**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Valery

¿Dónde está Black? Debemos hablar con él-dijo Michael

Él no está aquí, salió, quiero que nos digan algo, ¿Qué sucedió en la reunión?-dijo Valery

Parece que no hay de otra, está bien les diremos que fue lo que paso-dijo Michael

 ** _Mientras en el alguna parte del bosque_**

 ** _En una parte del bosque estaba caminando un niño de cabello castaño y de ojos violetas de aproximadamente unos catorce años_**

 _Debo encontrar a mí padre antes de que sea tarde-pensó el niño mientras caminaba-¿En donde estará?_

 ** _Él niño siguió caminando hasta que encontró a Black que estaba hablando con Shiro, el niño rápidamente se escondió entre los árboles y se les quedo viendo_**

 _Ahí está, pero creo que he llegado tarde, está con el tío Shiro_

 ** _Con Black y Shiro_**

¿Quieres que vuelva a ser pirata?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Shiro

Olvídalo, ya deje esa vida en el pasado-dijo Black

Vamos Black, acéptalo, tú no eres alguien de paz-dijo Shiro-Tú naciste para hacer destrucción en el mundo

Ya dije que no, ahora tengo algo más importante que asesinar y robar-dijo Black

Entiendo, pero que pasaría si te dijera que lo que tengo pensado robar es algo que te ayudaría mucho con esa mujer-dijo Shiro

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Black

Veras, lo que yo quiero robar es-dijo Shiro acercándosele al oído y comenzó a susurrarle algo

 ** _Black abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que Shiro le estaba diciendo, Shiro dejo de susurrarle y miro a Black_**

¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes?-dijo Shiro

Pero será la última vez que cometa un crimen, después de eso salgo para siempre de esa vida criminal-dijo Black

De acuerdo, estoy conforme con eso-dijo Shiro

 _Esto es malo, tengo que detenerlos ahora-pensó el pequeño castaño_

 ** _De regreso a la casa del pelinegro_**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted es la madre de Black?!-gritaron todos mirando a Yuu

¿Por qué todos tienen la misma reacción cuando lo digo?-dijo Yuu

Y el padre de Black es Trihexa, es algo difícil de creer-dijo Valery sorprendida

Bueno aunque eso explica un poco la actitud de Black-dijo Venelana-Pero aun no nos han dicho porque Black se puso así de enojado

Lo que ocurrió fue que al enterrarse de que yo era su madre, los recuerdo de su pasado invadieron su mente, creó que por eso se enojo tanto, su odio y rencor con lo sobre natural regreso-dijo Yuu

Ya veo, así que fue por eso-dijo Venelana

¿Tú eres la novia de mi hijo verdad?-dijo Yuu

Sí, soy yo-dijo Venelana

Los he estado viendo desde hace años, ustedes me recuerdan a mí y a Trihexa cuando salíamos, hacen una linda pareja-dijo Yuu-Escucha se que Black puede ser algo rudo y frío porque saco eso de su padre pero te pido por favor que lo comprendas, él ha vivido una vida muy difícil, por desgracia yo no estuve ahí para apoyarlo, por eso quiero pedirte que lo cuides, no lo dejes solo por favor, él tan solo quiere a alguien a quien a amar

Tranquila Yuu-san, no lo dejare, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón-dijo Venelana-Además, estoy esperando un hijo de él

¿Estás embarazada?-dijo Yuu y Venelana asintió-Qué alegría, seré abuela

Debemos ir con Black para hablar ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?-dijo Michael

Él salió-dijo Valí llegando donde estaban los demás-Salió de la casa y fue al bosque

Bueno, vamos con él, tenemos que hablar-dijo Michael

Esperen, ¿Sienten eso?-dijo Valery

¿Sentir qué?-dijo Venelana

Esa presencia, es la de….¡Shiro!-grito Valery sorprendiendo a todos

¿Qué? ¿Está aquí?-dijo Venelana

Puedo sentir su presencia en el bosque, tal vez esté buscando a Black-dijo Valery

Vayamos rápido a buscarlo-dijo Michael

 ** _En eso todos bajaron de la habitación y salieron corriendo hacia el bosque_**

 ** _Mientras con Shiro y Black_**

Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Shiro

De acuerdo-dijo Black

 ** _Black creó un círculo mágico debajo de ellos pero antes de que se fueran, el niño peli castaño salió de su escondite y corrió hacia ellos_**

¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas!-grito el niño mientras corría

¿Eh?-dijeron los dos confundidos mirando al niño

¡Sí haces eso tan solo lastimaras a mamá!-grito el niño

¿De qué demonios habla ese niño?-dijo Shiro

No tengo ni la más mínima idea-dijo Black

¡Black!

 ** _Black aparto la mirada del niño y pudo ver como Venelana y los demás estaban corriendo hacia ellos, Venelana y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que Shiro estaba con Black de una manera amistosa_**

Lo siento Venelana, pero algo esto por el bien de los dos-dijo Black

 ** _En eso, Black y Shiro desaparecieron del lugar dejando a todos confundidos_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué Black se fue con Shiro?-dijo Venelana

Porque volverá a su vida de pirata-dijo el niño castaño llamando la atención de todos-Tienen que ir a detenerlos

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Venelana-Por alguna razón te me haces conocido

Yo soy Draco D. Ryu, soy tú hijo, y vengo a decirte que mi nacimiento y el futuro corren peligro-dijo Ryu

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _FIN_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

 ** _Todos habían regresado a la casa y estaban reunidos en la reunión, Venelana se quedo mirando a Ryu y puso sus manos en sus mejillas,_**

¿Tú…Tú eres mi hijo?-dijo Venelana

Sí, yo soy tu hijo y vengo del futuro, quince años en el futuro exactamente-dijo Ryu

Dinos ¿A qué has venido?-dijo Venelana soltando sus mejillas

Vengo a avisarles que papá está a punto de cometer un gran error que puede acabar con el mundo y debemos detenerlos-dijo Ryu

¿Pero qué es lo que va hacer?-dijo Venelana

Un robo, uno de los más grandes robos del mundo-dijo Ryu

Pero no creó que por solo robar algo se acabe el mundo-dijo Valery

Pero lo que va robar es algo muy peligroso, por favor ayúdenme a detener a papá-dijo Ryu

Ok ayudaremos, pero no sabemos donde están-dijo Michael

Debieron ir a despertar al tío James-dijo Ryu

¿Quién es James?-dijo Rias

El tío James es un gran amigo de mi papá, además era el tercero al mando de la tripulación de mi padre-dijo Ryu

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Rusia_**

 ** _En el país de Rusi se encontraban Black, Shiro y Ur caminando por las calles, los tres llevaban unas capuchas para que nadie los reconociera. Shiro llevaba en sus manos un paquete de cervezas y Ur se preguntaba el porqué las llevaba_**

¿Por qué llevas esas cervezas Shiro?-dijo Ur

Ya lo veras, estas cervezas son serán utiles-dijo Shiro

Oye Shiro, aun no me dices quien es la mujer que nos acompaña-dijo Black señalando a Ur

Ella es Ur, es una amiga mía-dijo Shiro

¿Perdón? ¿Amiga?-dijo Ur

Está bien, ella es mi novia y mi maestra-dijo Shiro

¿Novia? Te quejas de mí por haberme enamorado y tú estás igual-dijo Black

Lo mío es diferente, no tuve que darle la espalda a mis compañeros por salir con ella-dijo Shiro

Ya supéralo de una vez, eso quedo en el pasado-dijo Black-Además ¿es tú maestra en qué?

Le enseño a cómo utilizar magia de hielo-dijo Ur

Oh ya veo, eres una maga-dijo Black

Así es y soy la maga más fuerte en cuanto a magia de hielo-dijo Ur

Oye Black, ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar donde dejaste a James?-dijo Shiro

Ya llegamos-dijo Black

 ** _Los tres se detuvieron y vieron que enfrente de ellos había una fabrica productora de cerveza abandonada_**

Wow, dejaste a James en una fábrica de cerveza abandonada, algo lógico-dijo Shiro

Entremos-dijo Black

 ** _Los tres entraron a la fábrica y vieron lo sucia y destrozada que estaba, los tres comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la fábrica_**

Oigan a todo esto, ¿Quién es ese tal James?-dijo Ur

James era un buen amigo nuestro, era el tercero al mando de nuestra tripulación-dijo Shiro

Él estaba a nuestro nivel, era alguien muy fuerte-dijo Black

Ohm entonces debe ser un humano muy fuerte-dijo Ur

¿Humano? No, James no era un humano, bueno en el pasado lo era-dijo Black

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Ur

Ya lo veras-dijo Shiro

Es aquí-dijo Black deteniéndose

 ** _Shiro y Ur se detuvieron también y en eso Black cubrió con Haki su brazo derecho y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo y este se comenzó a agrietar_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _El suelo se abrió y Ur se sorprendió al ver que debajo del suelo había una capsula de congelamiento con una persona adentro, adentro de la capsula había un hombre rubio de unos veinte seis años de edad que vestía unos jeans negros, botas negras, guantes de cuero con pinchos en los nudillos y una playera blanca. Black y Shiro sujetaron la capsula y la sacaron, al sacar la capsula, Black la abrió y se acerco al hombre rubio_**

Parece estar en muy buenas condiciones, Shiro dame las cervezas-dijo Black

Aquí tienes-dijo Shiro dándole las cervezas

 ** _Black agarro unas cuantas cervezas y las abrió para después abrirle la boca al hombre rubio, Black vacio todo el contenido de las cervezas dentro de la boca del rubio, cuando ya no había cerveza, Black lanzo las botellas vacías lejos y en eso los ojos del rubio se abrieron_**

¿Black? ¿Shiro?-dijo el rubio mirando a Shiro y a Black

Hola James, es bueno verte otra vez-dijo Shiro

Un momento ¿Tú no estabas muerto?-dijo James señalando a Shiro

Larga historia, pero te la contaremos después cuando estemos en el barco-dijo Shiro

¿Barco? ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Y quién es ella?-dijo James señalando a Ur

Mucho gusto, soy Ur y soy la novia y maestra de Shiro-dijo Ur

¿Novia? ¿Tienes novia?-dijo James sorprendido-Qué alguien me explique por favor

Ok James, te lo explicaremos todo, pero debes venir con nosotros ¿Ok?-dijo Black

Ok-dijo James

Muy bien, es hora de irnos-dijo Black

 ** _Los cuatro salieron de la fabrica y caminaron hasta llegar a una playa donde había un gran barco con una bandera negra que tenía la imagen de un dragón rojo_**

¿Regresaron a ser piratas? Oigan ahora sí que estoy muy confundido-dijo James

Te entendemos James, pero una vez estemos arriba del barco te lo explicaremos todo-dijo Black

Ok, pero no quiero que me oculten nada, ya de por si estoy confundido porque me han despertado de mi sueño-dijo James

Etto…Perdona por entrometerme pero te quiero preguntar algo-dijo Ur-Shiro y Black me dijeron que en el pasado tú estabas a su nivel pero me dijeron que no eras humano ¿Me podrías explicar eso por favor?

Oh eso es fácil, yo soy un cyborg-dijo James

¿Cyborg?-dijo Ur sorprendida

Sí, sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad-dijo James

¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de hablar y vámonos de una vez!-grito Black desde arriba del barco

 ** _Los tres se subieron rápidamente al barco y zarparon_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la fábrica de cerveza abandonada se encontraban Ryu, y los demás, ellos habían ido a Rusia a impedir que Black cometiera el robo que Ryu les dijo_**

Llegamos tarde, ya despertaron al tío James-dijo Ryu-De seguro ahora deben estar yendo hacia el cuartel de la marina, debemos ir a detenerlos rápido

Oye, antes que vayamos tras ellos ¿Nos podrías decir que es lo que tratan de robar?-dijo Yuu

Bueno, se los diré, peor solo porque me lo pides tú abuela Yuu-dijo Ryu-Lo que mi padre y mis tíos quieren robar es la Akuma no mi Jikan Jikan (tiempo tiempo)

¿Qué es una Akuma no mi?-dijo Rias

Las Akuma no mi son frutas místicas que otorga grandes poderes a aquellos que se las coman-dijo Venelana-Existen tres tipos de Akuma no mi, la paramecia que es el tipo más común de Akuma no mi, la Zoan que permite al consumidor convertirse en alguna especie de animal y la ultima y la más rara, la logia que otorga un gran poder destructivo a su consumidor y le da la habilidad de transformarse en un elemento natural

Vaya, jamás pensé que existiera algo así-dijo RIas sorprendida

Ahora sabemos que es lo que quieren robar pero ¿para qué quieren esa Akuma no mi?-dijo Gabriel

Para viajar en el tiempo-dijo Ryu llamando la atención de todos-La Jikan Jikan tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, ya sea hacia el fututo u el pasado, lo que mi padre y mis tíos quieren hacer con ella es viajar en el tiempo y cambiar toda la historia

Entonces debemos detenerlo a cualquier costo, no sabemos que pasara si cambian la línea del tiempo, puede incluso destruir el mundo como conocemos-dijo Michael

Por eso viene aquí ya que en mi época el mundo es un caos, mi padre cometió un gran error pero yo voy a corregirlo-dijo Ryu

Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a detenerlos-dijo Michael

¡Hai!-gritaron todos

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Con Black_**

 ** _Black, Ur, Shiro y James se encontraban navegando por el mar, Black estaba en la cubierta del barco observando el cielo, en eso se acerca James con dos cervezas_**

Oye Black-dijo James haciendo que el pelinegro lo viera-¿Quieres una?

No gracias, no estoy de buenas para beber-dijo Black

Muy bien, más para mí-dijo James tomando de una de las cervezas-Dime algo ¿Qué paso con esa chica castaña? ¿Volviste por ella?

Sí, pero lo hice tarde-dijo Black-No me atrevía a verla hasta ahora, en todos estos años ella se caso con un imbécil y tuvo dos hijos

¿Pero ya estas con ella no?-dijo James

Sí, incluso tendré un hijo con ella-dijo Black

Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No dejarías esta vida por ella?-dijo James-Tú mismo me lo dijiste ese día, que ya no querías esta vida y que iba a cambiar por ella

Se lo que dije y si lo dejare, este será mi ultimo crimen y me dedicare a mi familia-dijo Black

¿Sabes que haría yo en tú lugar?-dijo James

¿Qué harías?-dijo Black

Me iría en este momento, Black no hagas esto, piénsalo bien-dijo James-Estamos en otra época, ya no tenemos que ser los malditos piratas sangrientos que éramos antes y te diré algo que te sorprenderá. Creó que Shiro tampoco quiere hacer esto

¿Enserio?-dijo Black

Sí, creo que esa mujer lo ha cambiado por completo-dijo James

Entonces ¿Por qué organizo todo esto?-dijo Black

¿No lo entiendes? Lo hizo para sentirse en los viejos tiempos, incluso nos reunió para hacer un trabajo que él solo podría realizar-dijo James

Tienes razón, creó que me iré de aquí de una vez-dijo Black

Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero eso ya no se podrá hacer-dijo James

¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Porqué ya llegamos-dijo James

 ** _Black miro hacia el frente y pudo ver una isla que tenía un gran edificio que decía "Marine", pudieron ver varios barcos llenos de marinos y cañones_**

Ya no hay marcha atrás-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras no muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En otro barco se encontraba Venelana junto con los demás dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Black, Valery fue a ver a su hijo que estaba en el suelo. Valí tenía l acara verde, parecía que iba a vomitar_**

¿Qué te pasa Valí? Tú nunca te había mareado en un bote-dijo Valery

Este es…un…defecto de….ser dragón slayer-dijo Valí aguantando las ganas de vomitar

 ** _Venelana se encontraba observando el mar mientras que Ryu se acerco a habar con ella_**

Mamá ¿Estás bien?-dijo Ryu

Dime Ryu, ¿Cómo son las cosas en tu mundo?-dijo Venelana

Bueno, donde yo vengo es un caos, el mundo está casi destruido-dijo Ryu

¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Cómo es nuestra vida?-dijo Venelana

No muy buena, tu y papá están junto al igual que mamá Valery, mamá Kushina, mamá Mikoto y mi hermano Valí pero somos cazados, el mundo quiere nuestras cabezas-dijo Ryu-Sí no fuera por papá, yo hubiéramos muerto desde hace mucho

¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo tu padre en el futuro? Dímelo por favor-dijo Venelana

Está bien, te lo diré-dijo Ryu-Lo que mi padre hizo fue liberar al abuelo Trihexa

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana sorprendida-¿Por qué tu padre haría algo como eso?

Al parecer papá y el tío Shiro creyeron que al liberar al abuelo Trihexa, este los ayudaría a tener una mejor vida, pero él los traiciono, mi abuelo formo un ejército y comenzó una gran guerra en todo el mundo-dijo Ryu-Todas las facciones se unieron para hacerle frente pero fueron brutalmente aplastados, solo quedamos nosotros, el abuelo Trihexa le había ofrecido a papá varias veces que se uniera a él y así nos perdonaría la vida pero no acepto, así que mi abuelo no tuvo más opción que matarnos

Ya veo, fue traicionado por su padre-dijo Venelana

Sí, mi padre arrepentido de eso, uso el poder de la Jikan Jikan para enviarme a esta época para evitar todo ese desastre-dijo Ryu

Ahora todo tiene sentido, debemos evitar que ellos cometan ese error a como dé lugar-dijo Venelana

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión que sacudió con fuerza el barco en donde viajaban_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Venelana

Prepárense, estamos a punto de llegar-dijo Michael

¿Crees que ya es demasiado tarde?-dijo Valery

Todavía no, aun podemos detenerlos ¡A toda marcha!-grito Venelana

 ** _Mientras en la marina_**

 ** _En el suelo había varios cadáveres de marines, algunos fueron atravesados por picos de hielo por parte de Ur, otros fueron asesinados por Shiro y sus garras, otros tenían grandes quemaduras por parte de Black y otros tenían los huesos rotos por parte de James_**

Al parecer la marina también se hizo débil-dijo Shiro

Ninguno de estos marines sabía usar Haki y no eran usuarios de frutas del diablo-dijo James

No cabe duda que esta generación es la más débil-dijo Black-Vayamos a buscar la Jikan Jikan no mi y vayámonos de aquí

¿Es esto lo que están buscando?

 ** _Los cuatro voltearon a ver atrás y pudieron ver a cuatro hombres, uno era de cabello negro con algunas canas de unos cuarenta años que llevaba un uniforme de marine y en su mano derecha tenía una extraña fruta de color azul que parecía un mango, a su lado estaba un chico de unos veinte años de cabello rubio que usaba el mismo uniforme pero este llevaba una gorra, otro parecía tener unos veinticinco años y tenía el cabello de color verde y una pequeña barba, este a diferencia a los otros no llevaba un uniforme de marine, llevaba una camisa con flores y llevaba un gorro y el último hombre parecía tener treinta años, tenía el cabello negro y llevaba un uniforme de marine_**

¿Esto es lo que buscan?-dijo el pelinegro mayor mostrándoles la fruta

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Black

Yo soy Kenzo y soy el almirante de flota de la marina-dijo el pelinegro mayor-Y ellos son los tres almirantes-dijo señalando a los tres chicos a su lado

Escucha Kenzo, solo danos la fruta y nadie saldrá herido, bueno sin incluir los que acabamos de matar-dijo Black

Jamás te entregaremos la Jikan Jikan, Draco D. Black-dijo Kenzo

¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?-dijo Black

Porque tenemos tú cartel de se busca, Shun, enséñaselo-dijo Kenzo

 ** _L rubio saco un cartel de se busca y en él se podía ver que el cartel era muy viejo peor en el estaba la foto de un Black de diecisiete años que tenía una sonrisa sicópata_**

Tú eres Draco D. Black, mejor conocido como "Bestia del caos"-dijo el rubio

¿Cómo es que aun esta mi cartel?-dijo Black

Eres una leyenda, fuiste uno de los más buscados hace muchos años. Pero no solo tenemos tú cartel, también de tus sub-capitanes-dijo Kenzo-Kaito, Masaru, muéstrenles

 ** _El peli verde y el pelinegro sacaron otros dos carteles de se busca, uno estaba la foto de Shiro que estaba rugiendo con sangre en su boca y en la otra, estaba la foto de James en la cual este tenía en su mano la cabeza de una persona_**

Shiro, conocido también como "El tigre de la muerte o el caos blanco"-dijo el peli verde

James, conocido también como "El cyborg sicópata asesino"-dijo el pelinegro

Y los tres son conocidos como "Las bestias del apocalipsis"-dijo Kenzo

Vaya, ¿Esos eran sus nombres en aquel entonces?-dijo Ur

Hicimos muchas cosas malas para ganarnos esos nombres-dijo Shiro

Sí, cosas que te traumarían de por vida si te la decimos-dijo James

Díganos ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sigan vivos después de tantos años?-dijo Kenzo-¿Acaso son usuarios de una Akuma no mi que los hacen jóvenes?

Nada de eso, es algo difícil de explicar pero dejemos eso para después, ahora entréganos la Jikan Jikan-dijo Black

Nunca, sí esta fruta cae en las manos equivocadas el mundo seria destruido-dijo el peli verde

Oh por favor, están exagerando-dijo Shiro

Kaito está diciendo la verdad-dijo el pelinegro-Sí la Jikan Jikan no mi cae en manos de criminales como ustedes, el mundo podría ser destruido

Escuchen, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Black

Creó que será por las malas-dijo Kenzo

 ** _En eso Kenzo guardo la Jikan JIkan no mi en un cofre y que tenía una cadena, se puso el cofre como un collar y de repente su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, se comenzaba a hacer más y más grande, su piel se volvió escamosa como un reptil, le salieron dos cuernos de la cabeza, también le salió una cola de lagarto, en su espalda le salieron dos grandes alas de dragón, sus dientes cambiaron a unos colmillos afilados y en sus manos y pies le salieron grandes y afiladas garras. Ahora Kenzo era un gran dragón de color negro y en su cuello tenía el cofre donde estaba la Jikan Jikan no mi_**

Woah, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Black

Al parecer si hay marines que aun usan las Akuma no mi-dijo James

 **Es su última oportunidad** -dijo Kenzo con una voz grave- **Váyanse de aquí y nunca regresen**

¿Crees que nos asusta que te haigas transformado en un dragón? Pues te equivocas, nosotros también tenemos uno,-dijo Shiro viendo a Black y señalando a Kenzo-Black, ataca

No soy un perro como par que des ordenes como esa-dijo Black

 **Se los advertí, les mostrare el poder de la justicia-** dijo Kenzo

 ** _Kenzo levanto una de sus petas y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Intento aplastar a Black y a los chicos pero estos lo esquivaron rápidamente, Shiro saltó a atacar a Kenzo pero de la nada una luz lo encegueció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shun apareció delante de él_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _El rubio le dio una fuerte patada a Shiro enviándolo al suelo, Shiro se levanto del suelo y Shun llego en donde estaba a una gran velocidad_**

Je, ¿Eres usuario de la Pika Pika?-dijo Shiro sonriendo

Así que conoces la fruta-dijo Shun

Sí, tuve un pequeño encuentro con su anterior usuario-dijo Shiro

Pues tal como lo acabas de ver, soy el actual usuario de la Pika Pika no mi-dijo Shun

Parece que esto será un poco divertido-dijo Shiro sonriendo mientras se tronaba los nudillos

 ** _Con James_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El cyborg rubio estaba intercambiando puñetazos con Kaito_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una onda de choques que hizo un cráter debajo de ellos, los dos se separaron y se miraron_**

Vaya eres fuerte-dijo James

Tú igual, le haces honor a tu reputación-dijo Kaito-pero llego el momento que pele de verdad

 ** _En eso todo el cuerpo de Kaito fue cubierto de diamante_**

Vaya, eres un usuario de una paramecia-dijo James

Así es, soy usuario de la Daiya Daiya, ahora todo mi cuerpo es de diamante y combinado con mi Haki soy imparable-dijo Kaito

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Kaito cambio a un color negro oscuro que expulsaba un aura demoniaca_**

Muy bien, parece que esta generación no es tan débil como pensábamos-dijo James sonriendo

 ** _Con Ur_**

 ** _Ur se encontraba peleando contra Masaru, el pelinegro se encontraba lanzándole golpes a la maga de hielo pero esta los estaba esquivando hasta que le dio una patada al marine haciéndolo retroceder_**

 **Ice Make: Hanma** (Martillo)

 ** _Ur creó un gran martillo de hielo y se lanzo a atacar al marine pero este sujeto el martillo con su mano derecha y este comenzó a derretirse hasta que se hizo agua_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Masaru le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Ur que la mando al suelo, ella se levanto y miro a Masaru y se sorprendió a ver magma saliendo de su brazo derecho_**

¿Magma?-dijo Ur

¿Estás sorprendida? Yo soy usuario de la Magu Magu no mí, eso me convierte en un hombre de magma-dijo Masaru

 _Esto puede ser más difícil de lo que creí-pensó Ur_

 ** _Con Black_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black estaba chocando los puños contra Kenzo, cada vez que sus puños chocaban creaban una onda de choques que agrietaba el suelo, los puños de Black estaban cubiertos de Haki al igual que las de Kenzo_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _El último golpe hizo que toda la base temblara_**

Me sorprendes, no puedo creer que aun queden marines tan fuertes como ustedes-dijo Black sonriendo

 **Viniendo de alguien como tú es algo halagador-** dijo Kenzo

Es una lástima que tenga que matarte, desde hace mucho que no me divierto así-dijo Black

 **¿Crees que me podrás matarme? Yo soy el almirante más fuerte que la marina haya tenido, estás acabado-** dijo Kenzo

Eso lo veremos-dijo Black dando un gran salto hacia Kenzo

 ** _Black cerro bien su puño y Kenzo hizo lo mismo_**

 **¡BAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _FIN_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Kenzo intento aplastar a Black pero este dio un gran salto esquivando el ataque de Kenzo y yendo a atacarlo, Black estaba por darle un puñetazo a Kenzo pero…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kenzo le dio un fuerte golpe a Black con su cola enviándolo al suelo, Black estaba por levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Fue aplastado por el gran puño de Kenzo_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Kenzo siguió golpeando a Black con fuerza hundiéndolo cada vez más en el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió golpeándolo por un rato hasta que se detuvo, levanto su puño y pudo ver un gran agujero pero en el no estaba Black_**

 **¿Adónde se ha ido?-** dijo Kenzo confundido

 ** _De la nada, comenzó a sentir como se comenzaba a elevar del suelo_**

 **¿Qué demonios está pasando?-** dijo Kenzo

 ** _En un momento a otro Kenzo estaba en el aire, este miro abajo y pudo ver a Black que lo estaba levantando sujetándolo de su cola_**

 ** _¿Cómo es posible que me este levantando de esta forma?-_** pensó Kenzo sorprendido

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 **¡GHAA!-** Kenzo vomito sangre al ser azotado bruscamente al suelo por parte de Black

 ** _En el suelo se formo un gigantesco cráter por el impacto, Black dio un gran salto al cielo y encendió fuego en todo su cuerpo y rápidamente bajo hacia donde estaba Kenzo_**

 **¡** **Hi no Insekii!** (Meteoro de fuego)

 ** _Black iba a impactar en el estomago de Kenzo pero…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Kenzo le dio un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de Haki que lo mando a volar lejos, rápidamente el se levanto del suelo y abrió su boca donde se comenzó a formar una gran esfera de fuego_**

 **¡Ōkina hinotama!** (Gran bola de fuego)

 ** _Una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Kenzo dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia Black_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego impacto contra Black creando una explosión y una nube de humo, el humo se comenzó a dispersar y cuando se fue por completo, Black ya no estaba_**

 **¿Ahora a donde fuiste?-** dijo Kenzo

 ** _Para sorpresa del dragón, Black apareció enfrente de él y este cubrió su brazo derecho con fuego_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hiero del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Kenzo en la cara que lo envió al suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo aturdió por un rato, el estaba por pararse pero…_**

 **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!** (Patada de fuego del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡GHHAA!**

 ** _Kenzo vomito mucha sangre al recibir una fuerte patada de Black en el estomago, Black aprovecho que estaba en el estomago de Kenzo y camino hasta donde estaba el cofre, esta por agarrarlo pero Kenzo lo sujeto y se levanto del suelo_**

 **¿Acaso creíste que sería tan fácil vencerme?-** dijo Kenzo

Típico del tipo Zoan, tienen una gran resistencia-dijo Black

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Kenzo estrello a Black contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo que escupiera sangre, levanto a Balck y luego lo lanzo al aire_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un gran puñetazo que lo mando al mar_**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Black cayó en el mar y Kenzo voló hacia donde había caído y abrió su boca para después lanzarle una gran bola de fuego_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego creó una gran explosión que salpico mucha agua, donde una vez había agua ahora había un gran agujero donde se estaba drenando el agua_**

 ** _Con Shiro_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Shiro y Shun se encontraban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, aunque Shun era muy veloz gracias a su fruta, le costaba seguirle el paso a Shiro_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Shiro le dio una fuerte patada a Shun que lo hizo retroceder, Shun se recupero del golpe y vio como Shiro ya estaba enfrente de él, Shiro estaba por darle un puñetazo pero Shun desapareció de su vista para después aparecer detrás de él_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!  
 _Shun le dio una fuerte patada de luz a Shiro que lo envió al suelo, Shun rápidamente dio un gran salto al aire y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, Shiro se levanto del suelo y vio como Shun estaba brillando en el cielo_**

 **¡Yasakami no Magatama!** (Ocho Joyas curvadas)

 ** _Shun comenzó a disparas proyectiles de luz que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Shiro, los proyectiles estaban por impactar con su cuerpo pero este para la sorpresa de Shun, desapareció haciendo que los proyectiles impactaran en el suelo, creando grandes cráteres_**

¿Adónde se fue?-dijo Shun

¡Estoy aquí!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Shiro apareció detrás de Shun dándole una fuerte patada que lo envió al suelo, Shun se levanto y vio como Shiro bajaba al suelo_**

¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-dijo Shun

Años de entrenamiento, además estas técnicas ya las conozco, usas las mismas técnicas que el anterior usuario de la Pika Pika no mi-dijo Shiro

Ya veo, así que ya conoces estas técnicas-dijo Shun

 **¡Ama no Murakumo!** (Espada de las nubes celestiales)

 ** _Shun creó un espada de Luz y se lanzo contra Shiro_**

 **¡CRANK!  
 _Shiro saco sus espadas y chocaron contra la espada de Shun ocasionando una gran onda de choques_**

Lamento decírtelo pero esa técnica también la conozco-dijo Shiro

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a tener una fuerte pelea de espadas ocasionando fuertes ondas de choques_**

 ** _Con James_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _James retrocedió debido a un puñetazo que Kaito le dio, James se recupero del golpe y se lanzo contra Kaito_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _James le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara seguid de un puñetazo en el estomago pero parecía no hacerle efecto a Kaito_**

Tus golpes son inútiles-dijo Kaito

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Kaito le dio a James una fuerte patada que lo hizo retroceder varios metros_**

Con mi cuerpo de diamante combinado con mi Haki de armadura soy impenetrable, no importa cuántos golpes me des, no me dolerán-dijo Kaito sonriendo

Ya veo, creó que se te ha olvidado algo importante-dijo James

 ** _James cubrió su brazo derecho con Haki y se lanzo rápidamente contra Kaito_**

Parece que no has entendido, vamos, atácame-dijo Kaito confiado

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

¡GHHAAA!

 ** _Kaito vomito sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el diamante que protegía su estomago se destruyo, incluso algunos fragmentos se enterraron en su estomago, Kaito retrocedió escupiendo sangre y agarrándose el estomago_**

¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo Kaito mirando a James

Muy sencillo, no importa que tan bien tengas manejado tú Haki de armadura o si tu fruta es de un elemento casi irrompible, si tu oponente tienen un Haki más fuerte que el tuyo, toda esa defensa que tienes es inútil-dijo James

Maldito-dijo Kaito lanzándose contra James

 ** _Kaito intento darle un puñetazo pero James lo esquivo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _James le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Kaito en el estomago haciéndolo vomitar más sangre para después darle un fuerte puñetazo que destruyo la parte de diamante que protegía su cara_**

 ** _Con Ur_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El lugar estaba llena de vapor, cuando el vapor se fue se pudo ver a una Ur que tenía leves quemaduras y a un Masaru que parecía agotado, rápidamente Masaru transformo su brazo derecho en magma y se lanzo contra Ur_**

 **¡Inugami Guren!** (Perro ardiente)

 ** _Masaru lanzo de su brazo una onda de magma con forma de cabeza de perro_**

 **Ice Make: Cannon** (Cañón)

 ** _Ur creó un cañón de hielo y de él salió un gran proyectil de hielo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El proyectil de hielo se estrello contra la onda de magma ocasionando una gran nube de vapor, Ur no podía ver nada pero podía escuchar como algo se aproximaba del cielo, miro hacia arriba y vio varios puños de magma dirigiéndose hacia ella_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ur estaba esquivando los puños de magma haciendo que estos impactaran en el suelo_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ella siguió esquivando los puños de magma pero por desgracia tropezó y un puño estaba por caerle encima_**

 **Ice Make: Shield** (Escudo)

 ** _Ur creó un escudo de hielo encima de ella y el puño de magma impacto en este, protegiendo a Ur pero al recibir el impacto se derritió creando mucho vapor, Ur se levanto de suelo pero podía sentir como el suelo estaba comenzado a calentarse_**

¿Por qué el suelo esta tan caliente?-dijo Ur

 ** _Cuando el vapor se disolvió, Ur pudo ver como Masaru tenía sus puños enterrados en el suelo_**

 **¡Kazan Bakuhatsu!** (Explosión volcánica)

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión de magma salió del suelo y se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde estaba Ur_**

 **¡Great Blizzard!** (Gran ventisca)

 ** _Ur creó una gran ventisca de nieve que comenzó a congelar el magma, el magma estaba por llegar en donde estaba ella pero afortunadamente se congelo antes que lo hiciera, Ur volteo a ver a Masaru y vio como su puño ahora era un gran puño de magma_**

 **¡Dai Funka!** (Gran erupción)

 ** _Masaru lanzo su gran puño de magma hacia Ur_**

 **Ice Make: Tiger** (Tigre)

 ** _Ur creó un gran tigre de hielo y este se lanzo al ataque_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Con Black y Kenzo_**

 ** _Kenzo seguía volando en el lugar donde había mandado a Black, él estaba viendo el gran agujero donde el agua se estaba drenando_**

 **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese era todo tu poder?-** dijo Kenzo- **Vamos, sal y pelea**

 ** _En ese momento se pudo ver un brillo verde saliendo del agujero y de repente…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black salió del agujero con su Balance Breaker activado, el con una gran velocidad y fuerza embistió a Kenzo llevándolo a una gran altura para después darse la vuelta y yendo a gran velocidad contra el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Black azoto a Kenzo contra el suelo haciendo que toda la base temblara e incluso comenzaba a agrietarse, Kenzo vomito una gran cantidad de sangre por el impacto_**

Ya es hora de acabar contigo-dijo Black

 ** _Black se elevo en el cielo y su gema de su guante comenzó a brillar_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

 **No puedo permitir que ganes-** dijo Kenzo levantándose del suelo- **El destino de la marina y del mundo está en juego ¡Prueba el poder de la justicia!**

 ** _Kenzo abrió la boca y una gigantesca bola de fuego se comenzó a formar_**

¡Con esto termino esta pelea, fue un honor pelear contigo!-grito Black

[¡Dragón Shoot!]

 ** _Black lanzo un poderoso rayo rojo_**

 **¡Soalr Fire!** (Fuego solar)

 ** _Kenzo lanzo una gigantesca bola de fuego que se estrello contra el rayo de Black_**

 **¡BAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques al chocar creó una gran onda de choques, el rayo de Black fue más fuerte que la bola de fuego de Kenzo, el rayo de Black atravezo la bola de fuego haciendo que fuera a impactar contra Kenzo_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Con Shiro y Shun_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Shiro atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Shun con una de sus espadas, el rubia tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo y había sangre saliendo de sus heridas, Shiro saco su espada del hombre del rubio y lamio la sangre que estaba en su espada_**

Bueno chico, es hora que acabe contigo-dijo Shiro

 ** _Shiro poco a poco se acerco a Shun con sus espadas, cuando estaba cerca de él alzo una de sus espadas y…._**

 **¡Soalr Flash!** (Destello solar)

 ** _Shun creó un gran destello que encegueció a Shiro_**

¡Mis ojos!-grito Shiro

 ** _Shun rápidamente creó una espada de luz y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Enterró la espada en el estomago de Shiro, la sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo del tigre blanco_**

Esto se acabo, yo gane-dijo Shun

Jeje, ¿Eso crees?-dijo Shiro sonriendo

 ** _De la nada la cola de Shiro sujeto a Shun del cuello, Shiro sujeto la espada de luz y la saco de su estomago, Shun se quedo en Shock al ver como la herida de Shiro s regeneraba_**

¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿Qué demonios eres tú?-dijo Shun

¿Yo? Yo soy Shiro, el segundo ser inmortal del mundo-dijo Shiro poniendo sus puños enfrente de Shun y estos fueron radiados por rayos –Y ahora te enseñare una técnica que he estado desarrollando en estos dos mil años

 **¡Ōgata denki ringu!** **(Gran anillo eléctrico)**

 **¡Rokuogan!**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Una onda de choques eléctrica devastadora golpeo a Shun haciéndolo vomitar muchísima sangre, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y Shiro lo soltó, Shun cayó al suelo y Shiro puso su pie en su cabeza_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Shiro aplasto la cabeza de Shun hundiéndola en el suelo_**

Bien ya acabe aquí-dijo Shiro

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Shiro volteo a ver atrás y vio una gran explosión en el lugar donde estaba Ur_**

 ** _Con Ur_**

 ** _Ur estaba muy cansada, estaba arrodilladlo en el suelo, en su brazo derecho tenía una gran quemadura, delante de ella estaña Masaru que tenía algunas heridas y con su brazo derecho convertido en magma_**

Esto se acabo-dijo Masaru

 **¡Meigo!** (Perro oscuro)

 ** _Ur cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio como el pecho de Masaru había sido atravesado por una mano, pero Ur conocía esa mano, era de Shiro, Shiro estaba detrás de Masaru , en su mano se encontraba el corazón de Masaru_**

Nadie toca a mi chica-dijo Shiro

 ** _Shiro apachurro el corazón de Masaru salpicando sangre, algunas gotas fueron a la cara de Ur, Shiro soltó el corazón de Masura y saco su brazo de su pecho para que después este cayera al suelo muerto_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Shiro a Ur

Sí, solo es una quemadura-dijo Ur

Ur esa es una quemadura grave-dijo Shiro

No es para tanto, Auch-dijo Ur quejándose del dolor

Tenemos que llevarte al doctor después de esto-dijo Shiro cargando a Ur en sus brazos

 ** _Con James_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _James le dio a Kaito un fuerte puñetazo que mando al cielo_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Kaito cayó al suelo bruscamente creando un gran hoyo, todo el diamante que cubría su cuerpo se había destruido y tenía algunos fragmentos de este enterrados en su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre debido a los fragmentos que estaban enterrados en su cuerpo, el ni siquiera se movía, ya no daba signos de vida_**

Diste buena pelea-dijo James comenzando a caminar lejos de ahí

 ** _Con Black_**

 ** _La gran explosión creó una gran nube de humo, Black descendió al suelo y vio como el humo se dispersaba, cuando el humo desapareció pudo ver a un Kenzo que había volvió a su forma humana, su ropa estaba totalmente rasgada y tenía varias heridas de las cuales salía mucha sangre, Kenzo estaba muy débil, apenas si se podía permanecer de pie_**

Wow, aun sigues de pie, en verdad eres increíble-dijo Black

No…no caeré…hasta que te haya….derrotado-dijo Kenzo débilmente

Vaya, este humano sí que es fuerte-dijo Shiro llegando con Ur en sus brazos

Hay que respetarlo, a diferencia de los demás marines, él ha mostrado un gran valor y resistencia-dijo James llegando al lugar

Sí ustedes….están aquí…significa que….

¿Qué matamos a los demás?-dijo James-Pues sí

Ya veo…tal vez….los hayan matado a ellos….pero conmigo no….será tan fácil-dijo Kenzo

Oye Black-dijo Shiro bajando a Ur con cuidado al suelo-¿Qué te parece si terminamos esto con nuestro movimiento especial?

De acuerdo, acabemos con esto-dijo Black

 ** _En eso el brazo derecho de Balck se encendió en llamas mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Shiro fue rodeado por rayos_**

Vengan-dijo Kenzo cubriendo sus brazos con Haki-Aquí…los espero

 ** _Rápidamente Black y Shiro corrieron hacia Kenzo y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡Double Lariat!** (Doble lazo)

 ** _Black y Shiro le dieron un poderoso doble lazo a Kenzo, Black le dio un lazo por delante mientras que Shiro le dio un lazo por detrás, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la cabeza de kenzo se desprendió de su cuerpo y salió volando, el cuerpo de Kenzo cayó al suelo y Black tomo el cofre_**

Bien por fin la tenemos-dijo Black abriendo el cofre y agarrando la fruta-La Jikan Jikan no mí, la fruta que permite viajar en el tiempo ¿Quién se la comerá?

Es una difícil decisión, el que se la coma ya no podrá nadar de nuevo-dijo James

Sí, pero podrá viajar en el tiempo, ese es un gran poder-dijo Shiro-Yo me la comeré

De eso nada-dijo Ur-Sí te la comes ya no podrás nadar

¿Y eso qué?-dijo Shiro

¿Es acaso que no recuerdas nuestros baños en el lago?-dijo Ur haciendo sonrojar a Shiro

Pensándolo bien, no la quiero-dijo Shiro

Ok, solo quedamos tú y yo-dijo Black a James

Por mí, te la puedes comer-dijo James

¿Enserio?-dijo Black

Sí, adelante, cómela-dijo James

De acuerdo-dijo Black

 ** _Black estaba por darle una mordida pero…_**

¡NO!

 ** _Todos miraron atrás y vieron a Venelana que venía junto con el resto de las chicas, Michael, Gabriel, Valí, Yuu y Ryu_**

Black, por favor no lo hagas-dijo Venelana corriendo hacia él

¿Venelana? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias que estaríamos aquí?-dijo Black

Gracias a él-dijo Venelana presentándole a Ryu

¿Tú otra vez? ¿Quién eres niño y porque me resultas familiar?-dijo Black

Yo soy Draco D. Ryu, soy tú hijo y vengo del futuro-dijo Ryu

¡¿Eres mi hijo?!-grito Black sorprendido

¡¿Es tú hijo?!-gritaron Ur, James y Shiro

Así es, y vengo a evitar que cometan el error que destruirá el futuro-dijo Ryu

 ** _FIN_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25_**

¿A qué te refieres con eso del futuro y en verdad eres mi hijo?-dijo Black

Sí, soy tu hijo y vengo del futuro para impedir que lo destruyan-dijo Ryu

Esto debe ser una especie de trampa-dijo Shiro

Nada de eso tío, lo que digo es la verdad-dijo Ryu-Del futuro del cual vengo es todo un caos, y todo por su culpa

¿Por nuestra culpa?-dijo James

Sí, por su culpa, gracias a la idiotez que hicieron todo el mundo está destruido-dijo Ryu

Pero lo que íbamos hacer era….

¿Liberal al abuelo Trihexa? Él no les ayudara a tener vidas mejores, los traicionara y tratara de matarlos-dijo Ryu-Iniciara una gran guerra contra el mundo y matara a todos los humanos, demonios, ángeles, caído y al resto de las facciones

Eso es algo que mi padre haría-dijo Black

Por favor, no viajen en el tiempo y liberen al abuelo Trihexa, solo traerá el fin al mundo-dijo Ryu

¿Qué opinan chicos?-dijo Black a Shiro y a James

Parece que dice la verdad-dijo James

Yo no estoy convencido-dijo Shiro

Tío Shiro, lo que estoy diciendo es la pura verdad-dijo Ryu-Sí viajan en el tiempo y liberan al abuelo, muchas personas morirán-dijo sacando un collar de su bolsillo-Incluyendo a la tía Ur

 ** _Ryu le dio el collar a Shiro y se quedo sorprendió al verlo, el collar era de oro con diamantes, miro a Ur y esta le enseño el mismo collar, había sido un regalo de Shiro que le dio a Ur cuando comenzaron a salir_**

Ella murió por manos del abuelo Trihexa, tú sufriste mucho al verla morir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo-dijo Ryu

Entonces ¿Qué harán?-dijo Venelana-¿Cometerán la estupidez de viajar en el tiempo y destruir el futuro o harán lo correcto?

Creó que ya sabemos que hacer-dijo Black

 ** _Black lanzó la Jikan Jikan no mí al aire y después prendió fuego a su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 ** _Black le lanzo unas poderosas llamas y quemo la fruta reduciéndola a cenizas, de repente, Ryu comenzó a brillar y cuando dejo de hacerlo, todos pudieron ver que sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora llevaba ropa muy elegante_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Venelana

Al destruir la Jikan Jikan no mí cambiaron el futuro y por lo que veo, ahora soy alguien con mucha clase-dijo Ryu mirando su ropa-Aunque me incomoda mucho, ¿Quién usaría esto?

Después de todo si eres mi hijo, a mí tampoco me gusta vestir así-dijo Black

Bueno, creo que es momento que regrese a mi mundo-dijo Ryu

¿Y cómo lo harás? Acabamos de destruir la Jikan Jikan no mí-dijo Venelana

No te preocupes mamá, papá invento esto para que regresara-dijo Ryu mostrándole una extraña pistola-Esta arma crea portales que permite viajar en el tiempo y en varias dimensiones

Vaya, aun sigo siendo un gran genio-dijo Black

Sólo tengo poner la fecha exacta y estaré en casa en un abrir y cerras de ojos-dijo Ryu escribiendo las coordenadas

Bueno, parece que este fue el último crimen que haremos-dijo Black

Sí, esta vez casi destruimos el mundo-dijo Shiro

Creó que es el final definitivo de "Las bestias del apocalipsis"-dijo James

Shiro, quiero que sepas que siempre estuve en contra de hacer esto, solo lo hice porque pensé que me ayudaría con Venelana-dijo Black

Bueno, también tengo algo que confesar, solo organice este robo porque quería revivir los viejos tiempos-dijo Shiro

Debo admitir que fue divertido volver a pelear a su lado-dijo James

Yo igual, esto me trajo buenos recuerdos-dijo Black

Pero debemos aceptarlo, ya no somos piratas, esa era se acabo y cada uno está por su cuenta ahora-dijo Shiro

Ya está-dijo Ryu llamando la atención de todos-Es hora de volver a casa

 ** _Ryu disparo el arma y esta creó delante de él un extraño agujero negro, Ryu camino al agujero negro y estaba por entrar pero se detuvo y miro a Black y Venelana_**

Papá, por favor cuida a mamá, ella te quiere mucho y ella jamás se apartara de tu lado sin importar lo que hagas-dijo Ryu

Lo hare-dijo Black abrazando a Venelana-La cuidare y protegeré con mi vida

Y mamá, mantén a raya a papá, que ya no comenta idioteces como está-dijo Ryu haciendo reír a los demás

Descuida hijo, yo tendré bien vigilado a tu padre y me asegurare que ya no haga estupideces-dijo Venelana sonriendo

Bueno, adiós-dijo Ryu entrando al agujero negro

 ** _Al entrar al agujero negro, este desapareció_**

¿Me podrás perdonar por cómo me comporte?-dijo Black a Venelana

No tienes que disculparte, entiendo porque te enfadaste-dijo Venelana-Pero eso sí, me vuelves a gritar y te juro que nunca más me volverás a tocar

Es justo-dijo Black

¿Y ahora qué? Acabaste con la base de la marina, volverás a ser buscado-dijo Venelana

Puede ser, pero si nos largamos rápido no sabrán quien hizo esto-dijo Black

Bueno, creó que Ur y yo nos vamos-dijo Shiro cargando a Ur en sus brazos

Yo igual, nos vemos-dijo James

Aguarden-dijo Balck-No tienen que irse

Black, ya no hay motivo por la cual estemos juntos, ya no somos piratas-dijo James

Tienes razón ya no somos piratas pero creo que tengo una idea para que los tres abramos un negocio-dijo Black

¿Un negocio?-dijo James

¿Qué tipo de negocio?-dijo Shiro

Se los diré si vienen con nosotros, además Shiro, Ur esta lastimado, deja que Asia la cure-dijo Black

De acuerdo, iremos con ustedes-dijo Shiro

¿Qué hay de ti James?-dijo Black

Ok, también iré-dijo James

 ** _Todos rápidamente fueron a los barcos y se subieron de ellos para luego zarpar lejos de la base de la marina. Asia se dedico a curar a Ur mientras que Black hablaba con Shiro y James_**

Muy bien Black, dinos ¿Cuál es ese negocio que quieres abrir?-dijo Shiro

Quiero abrir un negocio de caza recompensas-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Shiro y a James

¿Caza recompensas?-dijo James

Sí, podremos buscar a malditos que tengan precio por su cabeza, matarlos o capturarlos y cobrar por ello-dijo Black

La verdad es que no es una mala idea-dijo Shiro

Así podremos hacer las mismas cosas que antes hacíamos, bueno, algo parecido-dijo Black-Además ganaremos mucho dinero ¿Qué dicen?

Cuenta conmigo-dijo Shiro

¿James?-dijo Black

Qué más da, me uno también-dijo James

Bien, abriremos nuestro propio negocio de caza recompensas-dijo Black

¿Y cómo se llamara?-dijo Shiro

Mmm.…¿Qué les parece "Los jinetes del caos"?-dijo James

Es un gran nombre-dijo Shiro

Entonces ¿Jinetes del caos?-dijo Black extendiendo su puño

Jinetes del caos-dijo Shiro chocando su puño con el de Black

Jinetes del caos-dijo James chocando su puño con los de Black y Shiro

 ** _Los tres se miraron y sonrieron, parecía que una gran aventura estaba por comenzar para ellos_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _En un gran castillo apareció un agujero negro y de él salió Ryu, el castaño se sorprendió al ver el gran castillo, el camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Entro al castillo y pudo ver a un Black que parecía tener veinte dos años que tenía una pequeña barba y vestía un traje de gala, y a su lado se encontraba Venelana que tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y usaba un hermoso vestido negro, los dos estaban sonriendo al verlo de nuevo, Ryu corrió a abrazarlos y este lo recibieron en sus brazos_**

Ryu, lo hiciste, cambiaste e futuro-dijo Venelana sonriendo

Mamá, papá, me alegra que estén bien-dijo Ryu con lagrimas en los ojos

No llores hijo, todo por fin termino-dijo Black-Por fin tendremos una vida tranquila

Por cierto, no me gusta vestir así, es molesto-dijo Ryu limpiándose las lagrimas

Dímelo a mí-dijo Black

No cabe duda, de tal padre tal hijo-dijo Venelana sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**

 _ **Lamento que el capitulo haya sido corto pero descuiden, el siguiente será más largo y me gustaría que dejen en los comentarios que otra chica debe unirse al harem de Black, eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 26_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Después de unos días, Black y los de más habían vuelto a la ciudad de Kuo, ahora se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Black, el pelinegro se encontraba parado enfrente de Michael, Gabriel y su madre_**

Etto….lamento por cómo me comporte en la reunión, los recuerdos de mi pasado invadió mi mente y actué sin pensar, lo siento-dijo Black

Entendemos tus motivos, y no te culpamos, nosotros tenemos la culpa por todo eso-dijo Michael

¿Aun hay posibilidad de que firme ese tratado de paz?-dijo Black

Ahora que lo dices-dijo Michael invocando un bolígrafo junto un nuevo tratado-Hicimos uno nuevo cuando te fuiste, solo falta tu firma

Ok-dijo Black tomando el bolígrafo y firmando l tratado-Listo

Bien, ahora el tratado de paz está completo-dijo Michael desapareciendo el bolígrafo y el tratado

Lamento que hayas visto todo eso-dijo Black a Yuu-Creo que debes tener una mala impresión de tu propio hijo

Bueno, después eres hijo de Trihexa, heredaste su carácter-dijo Yuu antes de abrazarlo-Pero también heredaste un poco de mi carácter, prometo que vendré a visitarte

Te estaré esperando-dijo Black rompiendo el abrazo-Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi padre?

Esa es una larga historia, te la contare cuando tenga más tiempo-dijo Yuu

Nosotros nos retiramos, cuídate Black-dijo Michael

Hasta luego, Black-kun-dijo Gabriel

Adiós, cuida bien a mi nuera y a mi nieto-dijo Yuu

 ** _Michael creó un círculo mágico de ellos y desaparecieron, Black fue al comedor donde estaban los demás, se sentó al lado de Venelana y miro a Shiro y a James_**

Bien, hablemos sobre el negocio de caza recompensas-dijo Black-Haremos cualquier tipo de trabajo, no negaremos nada, haremos el trabajo que nos ofrezcan mientras que paguen

Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero ¿Quién estará a cargo?-dijo James

Pues yo, ¿Quién más?-dijo Black

¿Tú? ¿Y porque debes ser tú?-dijo Shiro

Pues para empezar, fue idea mía, segundo, llevo más tiempo en este negocio que ustedes dos y tercero, porque yo lo digo y se callan-dijo Black-¿Ok?

Pues al parecer no podemos negarnos-dijo Shiro

Bien, las ordenes de trabajo llegan por correo y algunos clientes vendrán a ofrecernos un trabajo-dijo Black-Esto funcionare de este modo, cada vez que completemos un trabajo, nos dividiremos el dinero de la recompensa entre los tres, serán partes justas, ninguno recibirá más que otro ¿Alguna pregunta?

Yo tengo una ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?-dijo James-Ni Shiro y yo tenemos donde dormir

Eso no es problema, haya algunos cuartos para invitados, se pueden quedar aquí-dijo Black

Yo tengo otra pregunta, ¿Ur se puede unir?-dijo Shiro

Sí, vi que es muy buena en las batallas, sería de gran ayuda-dijo Black-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

No-dijeron los dos

Bien, por hoy no tendremos un trabajo, así que relájense-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de la charla con los chicos, Black se encontraba en su habitación con Venelana, los dos estaban acostados en la cama, Black se encontraba besando el cuello de la castaña pero noto que ella estaba muy callada, dejo de besarla y la miro_**

¿Qué tienes? Has estado muy callada-dijo Black

No es nada-dijo Venelana

A mí no puedes mentir, se que te pasa algo, vamos dímelo-dijo Black

Black ¿Porque no quieres que nos casemos?-dijo Venelana

¿Otra vez con eso?-dijo Black

Responde-dijo Venelana

Ya te lo dije, yo no creó eso del matrimonio, es mejor que sigamos como estamos-dijo Black

Pues no estoy convencida, salimos hace dos mil años y ahora estamos esperando un hijo ¿No crees que es el momento indicado para casarnos?-dijo Venelana

Venelana, créeme es mejor para ambos que sigamos como estamos-dijo Black

No, es mejor para ti, solo piensas en ti-dijo Venelana enojada dándole la espalda

¿Enserio? ¿Te enojaras conmigo por algo estúpido como eso?-dijo Black

El matrimonio no es estúpido, tú eres el único estúpido-dijo Venelana enojada

Entiende, estamos mejor así, no necesitamos casarnos-dijo Black

Dame una razón por la cual no debamos casarnos, solo una-dijo Venelana

Pues, nosotros….podemos….no sé qué decir-dijo Black

Lo sabía, ni siquiera tienes razones, solo eres un patán egoísta-dijo Venelana

¿Y porque quieres que nos casemos? Eso no importaba antes, decías que mientras estuviéramos juntos estaba bien-dijo Black

Las mujeres pueden cambian de opinión Black-dijo Venelana-¿Acaso no puedes ver los beneficios que podrías tener si estamos casados?

¿Cómo cuales?-dijo Black

Podrías dejarles en claro a todos los hombres que soy toda tuya-dijo Venelana

Eso ya lo hago-dijo Black

Podrías tener deliciosa comida preparada por mi todos los días-dijo Venelana

Eso también ya lo hago-dijo Black

Podríamos hacerlos todos los días-dijo Venelana

Eso ya lo hacemos-dijo Black-Admítelo Venelana, esas cosas ya las hacemos y ni siquiera estamos casados

Muy bien, no me dejas opción-dijo Venelana volteándolo a ver-No te dejare tocarme hasta que quieras casarte

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Venelana decidida

Está bien, ya que es tan importante para ti, casémonos-dijo Black

¿Enserio?-dijo Venelana feliz

Sí-dijo Black

Oh, me haces muy feliz-dijo Venelana antes de abrazar a Black

Todo por mi chica-dijo Black

Bueno, ya que aceptaste el matrimonio-dijo Venelana rompiendo el abrazo-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras-dijo quitándose su blusa dejando que Black viera su sostén negro-Hoy todo mi cuerpo te pertenece

Me gusta oír eso-dijo Black yéndole encima a la castaña

 ** _Black acostó a Venelana en la cama y le dio un profundo beso en los labios, el beso duro unos segundos hasta que los dos se separaron por falta de aire, Black comenzó a besar el cuello de Venelana haciéndola gemir, él poco a poco fue bajando dejándole chupetones en el camino, Black llego hasta los pechos de Venelana y se detuvo_**

 ** _Black le quito el sostén a Venelana arrancándoselo de un fuerte jalón y eso no le gusto a la castaña_**

Oye, ese sostén era nuevo-dijo Venelana molesta

No me importa-dijo Black volviendo a besar el cuello de la castaña

Mmm…no creas que con esto te perdonare-dijo Venelana tratando de ser seria pero le resultaba difícil por el placer que Black le daba

 ** _Black se detuvo y miro a Venelana_**

¿Qué te parece si mañana te llevo al centro comercial y te compro toda la ropa que quieras?-dijo Black

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

Bien, estas perdonado, ahora continuemos-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black se separo un poco de Venelana y se quito su camisa dejando que la castaña viera sus músculos y abdominales bien trabajados, Black estaba por jugar con los pechos de Venelana pero en eso la puerta se abrió y Valery, Kushina y Mikoto entraron a la habitación_**

¿Cómo se atreven a hacerlo sin nosotras?-dijo Valery-¿Y cómo está eso que te casaras con Bael?

¿Nos estaban espiando?-dijo Black

Eso no importa, ¿Por qué te casaras con ella primero debes de mí? Yo te di un hijo-dijo Valery

Técnicamente me drogaste y violaste para tenerlo, y me lo mantuviste en secreto por diecisiete años-dijo Black

Sí pero….

Además yo soy su primer amor y justo ahora estamos esperando un hijo-dijo Venelana

Eso es injusto, exijo igualdad para todas nosotras-dijo Valery

¿A qué te refiere con eso?-dijo Black

Que si te casas con Bael, tendrás que casarte con todas nosotras ¿Verdad chicas?-dijo Valery a Kushina y Mikoto

Sí-dijeron las dos

 _Podría haber usado esto como una razón para no casarnos hace unos minutos-pensó Black_

Ok, tienen razón, voy hacer lo justo y me casare con todas ustedes pero la primera será Venelana-dijo Black

Puedo vivir con eso, ahora-dijo Valery cerrando la puerta

 ** _Al cerrar la puerta Valery junto con Kushina y Mikoto se comenzaron a desvestir hasta quedar totalmente desnudas enfrente de Black_**

Tengamos un poco de diversión-dijo Valery

Por mi bien pero ¿no haremos mucho ruido?-dijo Black

No te preocupes por eso, ya puse un hechizo en la habitación, nadie escuchara-dijo Valery

Bien, entonces divirtámonos-dijo Black

 ** _Las chicas se subieron a la cama y junto a Venelana comenzaron a darle placer a su dragón_**

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo, Black se encontraba en su cama con sus cuatro mujeres desnudas, Black con cuidado y sin hacer ruido salió de la cama y fue a la cocina donde se encontró a Shiro que por alguna razón tenía un collar de perro con picos_**

¿Por qué traes ese collar?-dijo Black

No queras saberlo-dijo Shiro-¿Por qué sigues despierto?

Tuve un poco de diversión con las chicas-dijo Black abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza-Sólo vine por algo de beber-dijo abriendo su cerveza para darle un sorbo-¿Y tú?

Igual, pase un buen rato con Ur-dijo Shiro

Juzgando por el collar que traes puesto, diría que tú chica es sádica-dijo Black

Sólo un poco-dijo Black

¿Puedes creer esto? Ahora los dos tenemos chicas a las cuales amamos-dijo Black

Sí, hoye que te parece si un día tú y Venelana vienen con nosotros a cenar-dijo Shiro

¿Hablas de una cita doble?-dijo Black

Sí, algo parecido-dijo Shiro

Me parece bien, solo le diré a Venelana-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijo Shiro

Te tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo funciona tu relación con Ur?-dijo Black

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Shiro

Bueno, tu ere un tigre de dos metros y ella una humana, perdón si esto te ofende pero creo que lo que hacen ustedes es Zoofilia

¿Qué? Claro que no-dijo Shiro

Yo creo que sí-dijo Black

¿Y qué hay de ti? Siendo un dragón también seria zoofilia-dijo Shiro

No, no es lo mismo-dijo Black

 ** _Shiro estaba por hablar pero en eso se escucho la voz d Ur_**

Bolita de nieve, regresa a la cama-se escucho la voz de Ur en la cocina

 ** _Black estaba tratando por no reírse mientras que Shiro se sonrojo y apretó los dientes_**

Me voy-dijo Shiro

Claro, bolita de nieve-dijo Black sonriendo

 ** _Shiro soltó un gruñido y fue a su habitación, Black se tomo su cerveza y regreso a la cama para descansar junto con las chicas_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor desayudando, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Sirzechs_**

Sirzechs, que gusto verte aquí ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?-dijo Venelana

Lo siento madre pero no vengo a desayunar, vengo a darles dos anuncios importantes-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y cuáles son esos dos anuncios?-dijo Venelana

Bueno, en primer lugar, muchas gracias por firmar el tratado de paz-dijo Sirzechs mirando a Black-Gracias eso lograremos la paz con las demás facciones

¿Y cuál es el otro anuncio?-dijo Black

El otro anuncio que tengo que dar es que dentro de una semana, ya podrás tomar el mando del clan Bael-dijo Sirzechs

Qué bien, eso es increíble-dijo Venelana poniéndose-Ya que estamos dando anuncios, Black y yo tenemos que darles uno

¿Y cuál es?-dijo Sirzechs

Vamos a casarnos-dijo Venelana

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gustado, quería decirles que he pensado en agregar a otros personajes de otros animes como Tol ove Ru y Dragón ball y Rosario + Vampire, dejen en los comentarios si quieren que lo haga, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo 27_**

¿Cómo que se van a casar?-dijo Sirzechs a su madre

¿Qué tiene de malo? Vamos a tener un hijo, casarnos es lo más adecuado-dijo Venelana

Pero sí ustedes se casan eso significa que él seria….

¿Su padrastro? Pues técnicamente sí-dijo Venelana

Pero descuidad, seré bueno contigo, hijastro-dijo Black sonriendo maliciosamente a Sirzechs- También contigo hijastra-dijo mirando a Rias que estaba en shock-Así que mejor es que nos comencemos a llevar como una familia

No sé qué decir, lo siento, me tengo que ir-dijo Sirzechs desapareciendo

Parece que no tomo bien la noticia-dijo James

Ya lo superara-dijo Black

Ahora, falta que nos digan cuando será la boda-dijo Ur

Oh es cierto, no hemos pensando en eso-dijo Venelana

¿Qué te parece en una sema?-dijo Black

¿Tan pronto?-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué no? Así mataremos dos pájaros con un tiro-dijo Black-Nos casaremos y serás coronada como la nueva matriarca del clan Bael

Bueno, eso sería conveniente, de acuerdo, nos casaremos en una semana-dijo Venelana

Bien, ahora sigamos desayunando-dijo Black

¿No la ayudaran?-dijo Shiro señalando a Rias que seguía en shock

Se le pasara en unos minutos, no se preocupen-dijo Venelana

 ** _Al decir eso todos siguieron desayunando mientras que la pelirroja seguía en shock_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En el centro comercial_**

 ** _Tal como lo prometió, Black llevo a Venelana de compras y la castaña no desaprovecho la oportunidad, fue a cada tienda de ropa y compro todo lo que pudo, el pelinegro se encontraba cargando montones de bolsas llenas de ropa y cajas de zapatos_**

¿Es todo o vas a comprar más?-dijo Black

Mmm…creó que ya es todo, volvamos a casa-dijo Venelana

Bien-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento y en eso a Black se le vino a la cabeza la pequeña platica que tuvo con Shiro anoche_**

Venelana, Shiro y yo hablamos anoche y tuvimos la idea de tener una cita doble-dijo Black

¿Una cita doble? ¿Te refieres que nosotros salgamos con Shiro y Ur?-dijo Venelana

Sí ¿Qué opinas?-dijo Black

Supongo que está bien-dijo Venelana

Bien, llamare a Shiro ahora para confirmarlo-dijo Black sacando su celular y marcando a Shiro-Hola bolita de nieve, Venelana dice que está bien lo de la cita doble…..Ok, ajá, de acuerdo, ok adiós

¿Qué te dijo?-dijo Venelana

Que me pudriera por llamarle bolita de nieve-dijo Black

Eso no, sobre la cita-dijo Venelana

Oh, que será esta noche a las ocho en un pequeño restaurante-dijo Black

Ok, ¿Por qué le dices bola de nieve a Shiro?-dijo Venelana

Te lo diré después-dijo Black

Y otra cosa ¿Cómo hará Shiro para salir a la calle? Él es un tigre de dos metros-dijo Venelana

De seguro tiene algo planeado-dijo Black

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, Venelana y Black estaban listos para la cita doble, Venelana estaba usando un hermoso vestido morado que se acababa de comprar mientras que Black seguía usando la misma ropa de siempre, los dos se encontraban en la camioneta esperando a Ur y a Shiro_**

¿Por qué no te cambiaste?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?-dijo Black

No es la adecuada, vamos a una cita doble, debes dar buena presentación-dijo Venelana

Por favor, conociendo a Shiro vendrá con la misma ropa de siempre-dijo Black sacando un cigarrillo para ponérselo en la boca

Ni pienses fumar dentro del auto-dijo Venelana

Ok-dijo Black guardando el cigarrillo-Ya se tardaron

 ** _En eso Ur salió de la casa, ella llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, la maga de hielo camino a la camioneta y entro en ella_**

¿Dónde está Shiro?-dijo Black

Ya viene, se quedo arreglándose-dijo Ur

 ** _En eso de la casa salió un hombre apuesto de cabello blanco que vestía un smoking de color blanco, el hombre camino hasta la camioneta y entro en ella para sentarse junto con Ur_**

Listo, vámonos-dijo el hombre

 ** _El hombre pudo ver como Venelana y Black se le quedaron viendo con caras de incredulidad_**

¿Qué?-dijo el hombre

¿Shiro?-dijo Black

¿Sí?-dijo el hombre

Oh no lo puedo creer, ¿Qué hiciste? Te vez tan…tan….

Tan humano-dijo Venelana

Muy fácil, use magia de transformación, así puedo tomar esta forma humana-dijo Shiro

Ya veo, pero ¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Por qué usas ese traje?-dijo Black mirando el smoking de Shiro

Hay que vestirse bien para causar buena impresión-dijo Shiro

¿Ves? Shiro lo entiende-dijo Venelana

Olvídenlo, ¿Dónde queda el restaurante?-dijo Black encendiendo el auto y comenzando a avanzar

Tú sigue así, no queda tan lejos-dijo Shiro

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los cuatro llegaron al restaurante y era el mismo restaurante donde Venelana y Black habían ido hace días_**

¿Por qué debía ser aquí?-dijo Venelana

¿Hay algún problema?-dijo Ur

No pasa nada, es solo que yo….

Fuimos vetados de por vida en este restaurante por culpa de Venelana-dijo Black-Pero tuvimos suerte que nos perdonaran

¿Enserio? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que los vetaran?-dijo Ur

Pues ella….

¡No lo digas!-grito Venelana sonrojada de vergüenza-Solo entremos

 ** _Los cuatro bajaron del auto y entraron al restaurante donde fueron recibidos por el mismo mesero que había recibido a Black y Venelana aquel día_**

Oh son ustedes-dijo el mesero mirando a Black y a Venelana

Tenemos una mesa reservada para cuatro-dijo Shiro

¿A qué nombre está reservada?-dijo el mesero

Shiro Milkovich-dijo Shiro

Oh sí, síganme por favor-dijo el mesero

¿Milkovich?-dijo Black mirando a Shiro

Es el apodo de Ur, ya que salgo con ella y yo no tengo apellido, decidí usar el de ella-dijo Shiro

 ** _El mesero los guio hasta su mesa, ellos se sentaron y el mesero les entrego el menú_**

¿Qué desean ordenar?-dijo el mesero

Una langosta a la mantequilla-dijo Venelana

Costillas de res-dijo Black

A mí deme lo mismo-dijo Shiro

Yo quiero un espagueti-dijo Ur

Muy bien ¿Y qué quieren de beber?-dijo el mesero

Etto…una soda-dijo Venelana

Sabia elección-dijo el mesero

Una cerveza-dijo Black

Que sean dos-dijo Shiro

Mejor tres-dijo Ur

Enseguida les traigo su comida-dijo el mesero retirándose

Bien Ur, dinos ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Shiro?-dijo Venelana

Bueno, llevamos saliendo veinte años-dijo Ur

¿Veinte años? Woah, han durado mucho, dime ¿Cómo lo conociste?-dijo Venelana

Bueno yo estaba caminando por un bosque lleno de nieve, buscaba comida y de la nada lo vi comiéndose un venado-dijo Ur-Al principio me asuste al verlo, no se ven muchos tigres de dos metros que caminan como humanos y tratan de comerte

¿Quisiste comerla?-dijo Black

Una vieja costumbre-dijo Shiro

Te entiendo-dijo Black

Shiro en ese tiempo no tenía un hogar así que le ofrecí alojamiento en mi casa, al principio se negó pero después de unos días el acepto y comenzamos a vivir junto y poco a poco nos fuimos ganando cariño-dijo Ur-Yo le comencé a enseñar a cómo usar la magia de hielo y me enseño su forma de pelea

 ** _En eso el mesero regreso con su comida y bebidas, le entrego a cada quien su pedido y se retiro, Black tomo su cerveza y comenzó a beber_**

Y díganme ¿No han pensado en casarse o tener un hijo después de tantos años?-dijo Venelana- Lo digo porque me gustaría que mi hijo tuviera un amigo con quien jugar

De hecho, tenemos una hija-dijo Ur

 ** _Black escupió su cerveza en la cara de Shiro al escuchar eso, Shiro soltó un gruñido de odio al ser mojado_**

Black, eso fue muy descortés-dijo Venelana

¿Tienen una hija?-dijo Black

Sí, se llama Ultear, es una buena hija, de hecho tiene la edad de Valí-dijo Ur a Black

¿Y donde esta ella ahora?-dijo Venelana

La enviamos a una escuela de magia-dijo Shiro limpiándose la cara-Ella nació con un gran poder mágico, es muy fuerte y hábil con la magia, es la mejor de la clase

¿A qué escuela la enviaron?-dijo Venelana

A una escuela que es solo para mujeres, Fairy Hills-dijo Ur

He escuchado de esa escuela, es una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo-dijo Black-muchas magas conocidas han salido de esa escuela

Así es, inscribimos a Ultear desde que tenía ocho años y le han enseñado a cómo usar de forma correcta su magia-dijo Ur

Mmm…creó que una sobrina de un amigo va a esa escuela-dijo Black-Oh, sí, la sobrina de Acnologia asiste a esa escuela

 ** _Ahora fue Shiro que escupió su cerveza en la cara de Black_**

¿Lo hiciste apropósito?-dijo Black

Puede ser, pero ¿La sobrina de Acnologia asiste a Fairy Hills?-dijo Shiro

Sí, pero a diferencia de su hija, su sobrina no usa magia Dragón Slayer, si magia celestial-dijo Black-¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Luigi? No, ¿Luchi? Tampoco, mmm…no recuerdo su nombre pero sé que asiste a esa escuela

¿Y su hija también asiste a la escuela?-dijo Shiro

Mierda no, si su hija asistiera a esa escuela, ya estaría destruida-dijo Black-La hija de Acnologia es un gran desastre, hubieras visto como dejo a Valí después de un pequeño encuentro, lo dejo como momia, aunque creó que le gano algo de afecto

Bueno, ahora es su turno ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-dijo Ur

Nosotros nos conocimos hace dos mil años, y por ese tiempo salimos como por unos tres o cuatro meses-dijo Venelana- Después él me abandono

Woah ¿Enserio?-dijo Black

¿Qué? Es la verdad-dijo Venelana-Y después de dos mil años nos volvimos a juntar y ahora estamos por casarnos y por tener un hijo

Oh, dime ¿Black a cambiado o sigue el mismo cuando lo conociste?-dijo Ur

Etto…ha cambiado un poco-dijo Venelana-Pero también he descubiertos cosas sobre él que no sabia

¿Enserio?-dijo Ur

Sí, hace unos días descubrí que es un buen cantante-dijo Venelana

Ahí no-dijo Black agachado la cabeza

¿Por qué no te gusta que nadie lo sepa?-dijo Venelana

Porque debo dar miedo, ¿Crees que la gente le tiene miedo a los músicos?-dijo Black

Sí eres Marilyn Manson o Corey Taylor tal vez sí-dijo Shiro

Que coincidencia, Shiro también sabe cantar-dijo Ur

Mierda-dijo Shiro agachando la cabeza

¿Enserio?-dijo Venelana

Sí, incluso sabe tocar la batería-dijo Ur

Eso es fantástico-dijo Venelana mirando a los dos hombres que tenían agachadas sus cabezas-¿Por qué no les gusta que sepamos que saben cantar?

Porque debemos dar miedo-dijeron los dos

Un momento ¿Desde cuándo saben cantar?-dijo Venelana

Desde que éramos piratas-dijo Shiro

Cada vez que robábamos, hundíamos barcos o matábamos gente, escribíamos una canción sobre eso y la cantábamos para divertirnos-dijo Black

Eso suena muy cruel-dijo Ur

Nah, era divertido-dijo Shiro

¿Qué hay de James? ¿También sabe cantar?-dijo Venelana

Sí, además sabe tocar la guitara eléctrica, al igual que yo-dijo Black

¿Tocas la guitara eléctrica?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-dijo Venelana

Nunca me preguntaste-dijo Black

Si saben cantar tan bien y tocan instrumentos ¿Por qué no forman una banda?-dijo Ur

No-dijeron los dos

¿Por qué? No, mejor no me digan ya se su respuesta-dijo Venelana- Además no es una mala idea, tendría mucho éxito y ganarían mucho dinero

No-dijeron los dos de nuevo

Vamos, d seguro se divertirán haciéndolo-dijo Ur

No-dijeron los dos nuevamente

Vamos Black, ¿Y si yo me uno?-dijo Venelana

¿Sabes cantar?-dijo Ur

Un poco, de hecho Black ya me ha oído cantar-dijo Venelana

Sí te refieres a las veces que te oí cantando en la ducha, no cuenta-dijo Black

¿Cómo que no cuenta?-dijo Venelana enojada-Yo tengo una linda voz

Nah, te doy un siete de diez-dijo Black

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Venelana le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón_**

Golpearme no cambiara tu canto-dijo Black

Eres un insensato-dijo Venelana

Aun sigo diciendo que sería una buena idea si forman una banda-dijo Ur

No-dijo Shiro

Vamos bolita de nieve, hazlo por mí-dijo Ur haciendo sonrojar a Shiro y Balck estaba intentado no reírse

Te he dicho que no digas así en público-dijo Shiro

¿Por qué no?-dijo Ur

Me avergüenzas delante de todos-dijo Shiro

Oh, ahora te avergüenzo, pues perdóname por mostrar mi amor-dijo Ur desviando la mirada

Vamos Ur, no te enojes conmigo-dijo Shiro

No está bien, si no quieres que muestre mi amor por ti en público, no lo hare y ya-dijo Ur

Ok, puedes llamarme bolita de nieve-dijo Shiro

¿Enserio?-dijo Ur volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa

Sí-dijo Shiro

Oh, no puedo enojarme con mi bolita de nieve-dijo Ur abrazando a Shiro

Que cursis-dijo Black

No te haría mal que fueras así también-dijo Venelana

¿Quieres que nos pongamos apodos románticos?-dijo Black

No estaría mal, tú serias…Flamita-dijo Venelana

¿Flamita?-dijo Black

Sí, ya sabes, usas magia de fuego y creó que es un buen apodo-dijo Venelana

Ok, yo creo que tu apodo seria…Chocolatito-dijo Black

¿Chocolatito?-dijo Venelana

Sí, tu cabello me recuerda mucho al chocolate-dijo Black

¿Enserio? ¿No se te ocurrió otro apodo?-dijo Venelana

Bueno era ese o Borrachita-dijo Black-¿Cuál quieres?

Chocolatito está bien-dijo Venelana

 ** _Ellos siguieron hablando por un rato más, después de acabar de cenar se fueron a descansar a la casa_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Venelana se encontraba en una tienda de vestidos de novia, ella estaba siendo acompañada por Rias junto a su nobleza, Valery, Kushina, Mikoto y Ur. Venelana estaba enfrente de un espejo con un hermoso vestido blanco que hacia resaltar muy bien su cuerpo_**

Este me gusta pero me preocupa que sea demasiado apretado para el bebe-dijo Venelana

Tú no te preocupes por eso, podemos agrandarlo-dijo Mikoto-Kushina y yo lo podemos hacer, somos buenas costureras

Se lo agradezco mucho chicas-dijo Venelana

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Black?-dijo Kushina

Él está con los chicos comprando un smoking para la boda-dijo alery

Sí, les pedí a Shiro y a James que no lo dejaran hasta que comprara el smoking adecuado para la boda-dijo Venelana

De seguro que lo hará, no debes preocuparte-dijo Ur

 ** _Con los chicos_**

¡Black baje de ahí de una vez!-grito James a un Black que estaba arriba de un árbol

¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero dejar de ser inmortal antes de ponerme un smoking!-grito Black

¡Deja de actuar como un maldito niño y baja de una vez!-grito Shiro

¡Jamás!-grito Black

¿Ahora qué hacemos? Es obvio que el no bajara-dijo Valí

Descuida yo se como bajarlo-dijo Shiro-¡Vamos Black! ¡Recuerda que haces esto por tu futura esposa!

¡No me importa!-grito Black

¡De seguro ella se pondrá muy triste al saber que te rehúsas a comprar un smoking para su boda!-grito Shiro

 ** _Black se quedo pensando por unos segundos y bajo del árbol_**

¿Era tan difícil?-dijo Shiro

Solo lo hago por Venelana-dijo Black

 ** _Los cuatro caminaron hasta una tienda de smokings y comenzaron a buscar el smoking indicado_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

 ** _Después de comprar el smoking los chicos regresaron a la casa donde las chicas ya habían regresado de comprar el vestido, Black fue a su cuarto donde estaba Venelana descansado en la cama_**

¿Compraste el smoking?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

¿No compraste el primero que viste, verdad?-dijo Venelana

No Venelana, me probé varios-dijo Black

Bien, me haces muy feliz-dijo Venelana

Oye tengo algo que decirte que tal vez no te guste-dijo Black

¿Qué es? ¿Es algo malo?-dijo Venelana

Bueno no sé cómo lo tomes-dijo Black

Vamos, dime-dijo Venelana

Los chicos y yo hemos pensado en irnos a celebrar mi despedida de soltero-dijo Black

Oh, bueno no es tan malo, de seguro irán a un bar cerca de aquí-dijo Venelana

No exactamente-dijo Black

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Venelana

Sí iremos a un bar pero no de la ciudad, sino de las Vegas-dijo Black

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capitulo 28_**

¿Cómo que irán a las Vegas?-dijo Venelana

Pues Shiro lo sugirió y nos pareció buena idea-dijo Black

No, me niego completamente-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué?-dijo Black

¿Por qué? Es más que obvio que si no estamos cerca de ustedes, seguro cometerán alguna estupidez-dijo Venelana

Exageras-dijo Black

¿Enserio Black?-dijo Venelana mirándolo seriamente

Bueno, tal vez cometeríamos dos o tres estupideces, pero es normal n las despedidas de soltero-dijo Black

Ok, te dejare ir con una condición-dijo Venelana

¿Cuál?-dijo Black

Debes llevar a Sirzechs y a Sairaorg-dijo Venelana

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Quiero que te comiences a llevar bien con Sirzechs, se que lo odias un poco por qué se parece a su padre pero él es un buen chico, si lo conoces te llevaras bien con él-dijo Venelana-Y quiero que lleves a Sairaorg porque quiero que hables con él sobre todo lo que ha pasado y que hables sobre el futuro del clan Bael

Ok, lo entiendo pero a cambio quiero inmunidad por todo lo que haga en la despedida de soltero, no me gritaras ni golpearas por lo que haga-dijo Black

Excepto la infidelidad, si descubro que me fuiste infiel jamás me volverás a tocar en tu vida-dijo Venelana

Es un trato-dijo Black

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Black, Valí, James y Shiro estaban en la sala con sus maletas listos para irse, Shiro se encontraba usando su magia de transformación y estaba en su forma humana. En eso las chicas se le acercaron_**

Recuerden bien, pueden hacer lo que quieran pero menos ser infieles-dijo Venelana mirando a Black y aShiro

De acuerdo-dijeron los dos

Y tú-dijo Valery mirando a Valí-Tienes estrictamente tomar alcohol y fumar, no quiero que tengas malos hábitos como los de tu padre

Oye-dijo Black ofendido

Ok-dijo Valí

Ya vámonos, el avión sale en media hora-dijo James

Aun no podemos irnos- debemos esperar a dos personas más-dijo Black

¿A quiénes?-dijo James

 ** _En eso dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en el suelo y de ellos salieron Sirzechs y Sairaorg, ambos tenían maletas_**

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-dijo Shiro

Yo los invite-dijo Black

Sirzechs, espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez en este viaje-dijo Venelana a su hijo

Descuida madre, Grayfia ya me advirtió sobre eso-dijo Sirzechs con un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda

Y tú-dijo Venelana mirando a Sairaorg-No quiero que cometas ninguna estupidez, deja que ellos hagan todas las estupideces que quieran pero tú no hagas ninguna

De acuerdo tía-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora sí, vámonos-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En el aeropuerto_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera_**

Bien Black, dime la verdad ¿Por qué me invitaste a tú despedida de soltero?-dijo Sirzechs

Tú madre me dijo que debo comenzar a convivir contigo y tuvo la idea que en este viaje seria perfecto para conocernos-dijo Black

¿Y yo?-dijo Sairaorg

Te diré estando en el avión-dijo Black

 _*Pasajeros del vuelo 22ª con el destino a las Vegas, ya pueden pasar a abordar*_

Ese es nuestro vuelo-dijo Black

 ** _Los chicos se fueron a abordar el avión y al abordar fueron a la primera clase, guardaron su equipaje y se sentaron en sus asientos. Black le toco el asiento alado de Sairaorg_**

Bien, ahora si podemos hablar-dijo Black-Mira, la razón por la que te traje fue para poder hablar sobre todo lo que acaba de suceder y acerca del futuro del clan Bael

Entiendo-dijo Sairaorg

Lo primero y más importante, ¿Me odias por haber matado a tu padre y a tu abuelo?-dijo Black

Bueno, mi padre y mi abuelo nos exiliaron a mí y a mi madre porque no había heredado el poder de la destrucción, nos hicieron a un lado y nos maltrataron como basura-dijo Sairaorg-Cuando vi como los dos morían me sentí feliz

Entonces ¿No me odias?-dijo Black

No-dijo Sairaorg

Ok, lo segundo, sabemos que tú eras el próximo heredero del clan y déjame decirte que eso no cambiara-dijo Black-Tú seguirás siendo el próximo heredero

Pero pensé que como mí tía está embarazada, su hijo tomaría el cargo al crecer-dijo Sairaorg

No, decidimos que nuestro hijo no tomaría el mando-dijo Black-Queremos que nuestro hijo viva su vida como quiera, además Venelana me dijo todo el trabajo que hiciste para ganar el puesto como próximo heredero

Así que te conto todo-dijo Sairaorg

Sí y déjame decirte que la verdadera razón por la cual tú abuelo y tu padre te odiaban y no era por no haber heredado el poder de la destrucción-dijo Black

Entonces ¿Cuál era?-dijo Sairaorg

Por qué les recordabas a mí-dijo Black

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Sairaorg

Tú venciste a tus hermanos usando solos tus puños ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Sairaorg

Pues cuando yo pele contra tu abuelo y tu padre use solo mis puños, en aquel tiempo no sabía usar la magia dragón slayer y apenas podía usar el Balance Breaker-dijo Black-Ellos me guardaron un gran rencor por como los humille sin usar magia ni nada más, es por eso que ellos te odiaban, porque cada vez que te miraban, miraban mi cara en ti

Woah, nunca pensé eso-dijo Sairaorg

Serás un buen patriarca de eso no hay duda, eres diferente a tu padre y a tu abuelo-dijo Black

Pues gracias-dijo Sairaorg

Y otra cosa, cuando regresemos voy a visitar a tu madre para curarla de ese coma-dijo Black

¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, no existe cura para el coma de mi madre-dijo Sairaorg sorprendida

Eso es lo creen ustedes, pero yo tengo algo que cura cualquier enfermedad, tu solo confía en mí-dijo Black

Muchas gracias-dijo Sairaorg

De nada, sobrino-dijo Black

 ** _En eso el avión se comenzó a mover y todos los pasajeros se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad, Valí tenía la cara verde al sentir como el avión se movía_**

Wow, te vez terrible-dijo James

Odio ser….un dragón slayer-dijo Valí

Tranquilo, yo se que te pondrá mejor-dijo James

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _James le dio un fuerte golpe a Valí en el estomago que lo dejo noqueado_**

Listo, así no tendrás que quejarte durante el viaje-dijo James

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Black_**

 ** _Todas estaban en la sala tomando algo de té y esos aparecieron tres círculos mágicos, de ellos salieron Yuu, Gabriel y Grayfia_**

Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Venelana

Pues nos enteramos que tú y mi hijo se van a casar-dijo Yuu sonriendo

Oh así que ya lo saben-dijo Venelana feliz

No solo nosotros, todas las facciones ya lo saben-dijo Gabriel-Sirzechs corrió la noticia

Ya veo-dijo Venelana mirando a Grayfia-¿Qué haces aquí Grayfia?

He decidido tomar un descanso y vine a verla Venelana-sama-dijo Grayfia

Muy bien, vengan aquí y acompáñenos-dijo Venelana

 ** _Las chicas aceptaron la oferta y se unieron a las demás_**

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

 ** _Las Vegas_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado a las Vegas y ahora se encontraban en la recepción de un hotel de cinco estrellas muy lujoso, Black y Sirzechs se encontraban sentados esperando a los demás chicos que estaban pidiendo las habitaciones_**

Dime algo Black, en todos estos años ¿Nunca te volviste a enamorar de otra mujer?-dijo Sirzechs

No, tu madre ha sido la única mujer en mi vida-dijo Black

¿Enserio?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, nunca me intereso otra mujer-dijo Black

Pero ¿Porque amas realmente a mi madre?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Porqué la amo? Pues ella es única, tiene un hermoso cabello, hermosos ojos, una gran actitud y voluntad y un sexy e hermoso cuerpo-dijo Black-Y si me lo preguntas, jamás sabré porque alguien tan grandiosa como ella, se fijo en alguien como yo

En verdad la amas ¿Verdad?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, fui un completo estúpido dejarla hace dos mil años con ese idiota-dijo Black

Oye, hablas de mi padre-dijo Sirzechs

Sí lo sé, por eso dije la palabra idiota, lo describe bien-dijo Black

 ** _Sirzechs iba a decir algo pero en eso los demás se acercaron ellos_**

Ya tenemos la habitación-dijo Shiro

¿Qué? ¿Solo una?-dijo Black

Descuida, es el penthouse-dijo Shiro

Eso cambia todo-dijo Black

 ** _Los chicos tomaron sus maletas y fueron al ascensor, los chicos subieron hasta el último piso y fueron a su habitación, abrieron la puerta y vieron que su habitación era muy grande, tenía una mesa de billar, un bar, una piscina, una televisión de ochenta pulgadas y una gran vista a la ciudad_**

No está nada mal, gracias chicos-dijo Black

Solo lo hacemos porque eres nuestro amigo-dijo James

Bien, desempaquen y vístanse, salimos en veinte minutos-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras en Kuo_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y las chicas todavía se encontraban en la sala charlando_**

Muy bien Ur, dinos como es tu relación con Shiro-dijo Gabriel

Pues, es una buena relación, el me cuida y se asegure que este bien-dijo Ur- Además tenemos una hija

¿Enserio? Eso es grandioso-dijo Yuu-¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Ultear, ella tiene dieciocho años y estudia en una de las mejores escuelas de magia-dijo Ur

Y dinos ¿Ella se parece más a ti o a Shiro?-dijo Venelana

Ella se parece más a mí, aunque heredo un poco del carácter de Shiro-dijo Ur-Ahora le toca a usted Yuu-san, díganos ¿Cómo es que conoció al padre de Black?

Esas es una buena pregunta-dijo Rias

Esta apunto de preguntárselo también-dijo Grayfia

¿Enserio les importa tanto?-dijo Yuu

Todas queremos saber cómo fue que conoció a Trihexa-dijo Venelana

Muy bien, se los contare-dijo Yuu-Yo tenía dieciocho años y vivía en una vieja isla que ahora ya no existe, Raftel, ese era su nombre, ahí era el origen de los D. Un día estaba en la playa y de la nada las olas empujaron a un hombre a la arena, me acerque a verlo y vi que era un hombre de unos treinta años

Ese hombre era Trihexa ¿Verdad?-dijo Venelana

Sí, estaba muy herido , así que decidí ayudarlo, en secreto lo lleve a mi casa y cure sus heridas, al principio él era muy descortés y grosero conmigo pero poco a poco él iba cambiando, se hacía más dócil y amable, pero solo era conmigo-dijo Yuu-Poco a poco fui desarrollando sentimientos por él y él desarrollo sentimientos por mí, cuando comenzamos a salir, él cambio completamente, ya no era nada violente ni descortés, pero cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada él desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

¿Por qué?-dijo Venelana

No lo sé, se fue sin decir nada, pero eso no me desanimo para no tener a mi hijo, lo tuve aun si él no estaba ahí-dijo Yuu-Me pregunto ¿Por qué se habrá ido?

Tal vez, tenía una buena razón para hacerlo-dijo Ur

Eso lo dudo mucho-dijo Yuu

 ** _De regreso a las Vegas_**

 ** _Todos se habían cambiado y ahora se encontraban en la azotea del hotel, los seis sacaron unos vasos y Shiro sirvió a todos un poco de Sake que él había comprado_**

 ****Bueno, doy un brindis por Black y Venelana, que sean felices hasta el fin de sus días-dijo James

Y yo doy un brindis por volvernos a juntarnos y por abrir nuestro propio negocio-dijo Shiro

¡Salud!-gritaron los seis chocando sus vasos

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El comenzaba a salir, y los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas de penthouse, está estaba hecha un completo desastre, había botellas de cervezas tiradas en todo el suelo, los muebles estaban destrozados, había pedazos de comida en las ventadas, piso y paredes, también habían cajas de cigarrillos y pastillas de éxtasis en el lugar. En la piscina se encontraba un colchón flotando en el agua y en el estaba Shiro durmiendo, en la mesa de billar se encontraba James completamente desnudo durmiendo arriba de la mesa, no había rastro no de Sirzechs, Valí y Sairaorg_**

 ** _En un montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo se pudo escuchar un gemido, la ropa se vino abajo y de ella salió Black, el pelinegro se floto los ojos y vio todo el desastre que habían hecho anoche_**

¿Qué demonios hicimos anoche?-dijo Black

 ** _FIN_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capitulo 29_**

 ** _Black se levanto del suelo y fue a despertar a James_**

James, despierta, James-dijo Blacck mientras sacudía al rubio

¿Vas a joder tan temprano?-dijo murmuro James dormido

No me dejas otra opción-dijo Black prendiendo fuego en su mano derecha

 ** _Black puso su mano en la espalda del rubio y…._**

¡Quema!-grito James parándose de golpe

 ** _Black quito la mano de la espalda de James y apago el fuego de su mano_**

Por fin despiertas-dijo Black

¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? –dijo James molesto

Créeme no te gustaría saber-dijo Black

¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo y arriba de la mesa de billar?-dijo James

No lo sé, no recuerdo nada de anoche-dijo Black

¿Dónde están los demás?-dijo James

Pues no lo sé, apenas acabo de despertar-dijo Black

 ** _En eso escucharon ronquidos y fueron hacia donde provenían, caminaron hasta la piscina y pudieron ver como un colchón estaba flotando en el agua y arriba de él estaba Shiro dormido_**

Bueno, ya encontramos a uno-dijo James-¿Cómo lo despertamos?

Fácil-dijo Black metiéndose a la piscina

 ** _Black nado hasta donde estaba el colchon y…._**

 **¡SPLASH!**

 ** _Volteo el colchón haciendo que Shiro cayera al agua, rápidamente Shiro salió del agua y miro a Black_**

Buenos días bolita de nieve ¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Black

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Shiro molesto

Era la única forma de despertarte-dijo Black

Eres un imbécil-dijo Shiro

Me lo han dicho muchas veces, ahora salgamos y busquemos a los demás-dijo Black

¿A los demás? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Shiro-Más bien ¿Qué paso anoche? No recuerdo nada

Nosotros tampoco, no sabemos qué paso anoche-dijo Black

 ** _Shiro y Black salieron de la piscina y entraron a la habitación_**

¿Por qué estas desnudo?-dijo Shiro a James

Ni puta idea-dijo James

Bien, nos ducharemos primero y después buscaremos a los demás-dijo Black

 ** _Black camino hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, en el baño había un gran león que estaba dormido pero lo más impactante era que Sairaorg estaba ahí, estaba durmiendo en el lomo del león_**

Chicos, tal vez quieran ver esto-dijo Black

 ** _Shiro y James fueron al baño y también se sorprendieron a ver a Sairaorg y al león_**

Bueno, ya encontramos a uno, solo nos faltan dos-dijo Shiro

¿Cómo lo despertamos sin despertar al león?-dijo James

 ** _En eso Sairaorg comenzó a despertar, el se rasco los ojos y miro a los chicos_**

Hola chicos ¿Ya es de día?-dijo Sairaorg

Sairaorg, no te vayas a espantar pero estas arriba de un león-dijo Black

¿Qué estoy arriba de un qué?-dijo Sairaorg confundido

 ** _En eso el león se comenzó a despertar y miro a Sairaorg, Black y los demás estaba listos para matar al león si era necesario pero este se acerco a Sairaorg y comenzó a ronronear como un gato_**

Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo James

Descuiden, los leones y yo somos amigos, mi madre y yo formamos parte de la familia Vapula-dijo Sairaorg

Debí suponerlo, la familia Vapula se especializa en domar leones-dijo Black

Oigan ¿Alguien sabe que paso anoche? Yo no recuerdo nada-dijo Sairaorg

Todos estamos igual, además no encontramos a Sirzechs y a Valí-dijo James

Ya veo, oye ¿Ese es un anillo de compromiso?-dijo Sairaorg a Black

¿Anillo de compromiso?-dijo Black confundido mirando su mano derecha

En la otra mano-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Black miro su mano izquierda y se sorprendió al ver un anillo de oro de compromiso_**

¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Black

¿Te casaste?-dijo Shiro

No lo sé, mierda si me case y si Venelana se entera me hará toda mi vida un infierno-dijo Black

Tranquilo amigo, todavía no sabemos si te casaste o no-dijo James

Sí tienes razón, estoy sacando conclusiones muy pronto, bien, Sairaorg despídete de tu amigo que vamos a buscar a los demás-dijo Black

Ok-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los chicos se habían cambiado de ropa y se encontraban esperando el ascensor_**

¿Es seguro que dejemos ese león en el baño de la habitación?-dijo James

Sí, los encargados del hotel ya sabrán como sacarlo de ahí-dijo Shiro

Repasemos de nuevo, fuimos a la azotea y bebimos Sake-dijo Black-¿Y después que paso?

Yo recuerdo que fuimos a un casino-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, ahora lo recuerdo-dijo James-Estuvimos ahí por horas

Después de eso ya no recuerdo nada-dijo Shiro

Debimos hacer algo más-dijo Black

 ** _En eso la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los chicos se sorprendieron a ver a un Sirzechs que estaba desmayado dentro del ascensor, los chicos entraron al ascensor y acomodaron a Sirzechs en una esquina del ascensor_**

Sirzechs, Sirzechs, despierta-dijo Black mientras lo sacudía

….

 ** _Al ver que el pelirrojo no despertaba, Black le dio una tremenda bofetada que lo despertó de golpe_**

Auch, ¿Y eso porque?-dijo Sirzechs sujetándose la mejilla

Bien, ya despertaste, dinos ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?-dijo Black

¿De anoche? Solo recuerdo que fuimos a un casino y después de eso fuimos a un burdel-dijo Sirzechs

Mierda, sí Venelana se entera que fui a un burdel me explotara la cabeza hasta que se aburra-dijo Black

¿Qué más recuerdas?-dijo James

También recuerdo que después de ir al burdel, fuimos a un bar a beber más-dijo Sirzechs

Bien ya encontramos a tu hijastro, ahora solo falta Valí-dijo Shiro

Espero que en la recepción nos den información sobre él-dijo Black

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

Lo sentimos, no sabemos nada sobre él-dijo el recepcionista a Black

¿Lo dice enserio? Debe saber algo, ¿No sabe por lo menos si estaba con nosotros?-dijo Black

Sí lo vimos salir con ustedes pero cuando regresaron, él ya no estaba con ustedes-dijo el recepcionista

Muchas gracias por la información-dijo Black

 ** _Black dejo la recepción y camino donde estaban los chicos_**

¿Qué te dijeron?-dijo James

Que estaba con nosotros cuando salimos pero no cuando regresamos-dijo Black-¿Ahora que haremos? Valery se pondrá furiosa si no regreso con Valí

¿No puedes usar tu olfato para encontrarlo?-dijo Shiro

Lo intente pero no puedo localizar su olor-dijo Black

¿Qué tal si vamos a los lugares a donde fuimos a noche? Tal vez podamos encontrarlo ahí-dijo Sairaorg

Es una buena idea-dijo James-Él casino a donde fuimos esta cerca de aquí

Bien, vamos haya-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Qué sucedió aquí?-dijo Black

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado al casino donde habían ido anoche y se sorprendieron al verlo quemado, se podía ver que estaba hecho un desastre, había mucha gente afuera del casino y muchos policías_**

¿Nosotros hicimos esto?-dijo Sirzechs

No saquemos conclusiones aun, pudo ser cualquiera-dijo Black

 ** _En eso una de las personas volteo a verlos y abrió los ojos como platos_**

¡Son ellos, ellos fueron los que ocasionaron todos esto!-grito señalando a Black y a los chicos

Ok, si fuimos nosotros-dijo Black

¡¿Cómo se atreven a mostrar la cara después de lo que hicieron?!-grito otra persona

¡Vamos tras ellos!-grito otro

¿Qué hacemos Black?-dijo Sirzechs

En ocasiones como esta solo hay algo que podemos hacer-dijo Black

¿Y eso es?-dijo Sairaorg

Matarlos a todos-dijo Black-Shiro, James, yo me encargo de la mitad y ustedes de la otra mitad

De acuerdo-dijeron los dos

No, son personas inocenstes, no podemos matarlos-dijo Sirzechs- Debe haber otra forma

Sí lo pones así, solo hay una cosa por hacer y esa es correr-dijo Blacn antes de echarse a correr

¡Él líder está huyendo!-grito una persona

¡No dejen que escape!-grito un policía

 ** _Todas las personas comenzaron a correr hacia ellos. Sirzechs y los demás al ver eso se echaron a correr a gran velocidad, los chicos siguieron corriendo hasta que se metieron en un callejón para perdiendo a las personas_**

¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?-dijo Sirzechs a Black

Oye, yo te di una buena opción y tú la rechazaste-dijo Black

Matar a personas inocentes no se considera una buena opción-dijo Sirzechs-¿Cómo es posible que mi madre se haya enamorado de ti y haya dejado a mí padre?

Muy simple, es porque yo a comparación de él la miro como una persona y no un trofeo, yo la conozco bien, se todo sobre ella, se lo que la hace feliz, enojar y entristecer-dijo Black dejando a Sirzechs callado-Algo que de seguro tu padre no se molesto en saber, esa es la razón por la cual se enamoro de mí aun pesar que era un maniaco asesino de sangre fría ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

….

Bien, ¿Ahora encontremos a Valí y vayámonos de las Vegas?-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado al burdel que habían ido anoche, pudieron ver a muchos hombres que estaban sentados observando a las bellas bailarinas, ellos caminaron hasta el bar y hablaron con el encargado_**

¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-dijo el encargado

Ha visto por casualidad a un chico de dieciocho años de cabello plateado-dijo Black-Su nombre es Valí

Oh sí, ahora que recuerdo ustedes vinieron anoche aquí, síganme les enseñare donde está-dijo el encargado

 ** _El encargado los llevo a una pequeña habitación en donde solo había una cama, en dicha cama se encontraba un Valí que estaba durmiendo_**

Anoche él y una de mis mejores muchachas se quedaron toda la noche teniendo acción-dijo el encargado

Quien lo diría, resulto ser más cabrón que yo-dijo Black acercándose a Valí-Oye Valí, levántate, tenemos que irnos

Mmm….no molestes anciano-dijo Valí dormido

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando al suelo, Valí se levanto del suelo sujetándose el lado derecho del torso y miro a Black_**

¡¿Qué demonio te pasa?!-grito Valí

Eso te pasa por ser irrespetuoso con tu padre, ya t he dicho miles de veces que no digas viejo-dijo Black

Auch, creó que me rompiste algo-dijo Valí

No seas chillón ni te pegue tan fuerte, sí te hubiera pegado de verdad ni siquiera te pondrías de pie, arréglate que ahora mismo nos vamos de aquí-dijo Black

¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Valí mirando a su alrededor

En un burdel y al parecer tuviste acción anoche-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Valí sorprendido

Descuida no le diré a tú madre, ahora arréglate, salimos en cinco minutos-dijo Black

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los chicos ahora están a bordo de un avión que se dirigía hacia Kuo_**

Que quedo esto bien claro, lo que sucedió en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas ¿Ok?-dijo Black

Ok-dijeron todos

 ** _Muchas horas después_**

 ** _Los chicos habían llegado a Kuo, y ahora estaban caminado a la casa de Black_**

Recuerden, no paso nada-dijo Black

Descuida, nadie dirá nada-dijo Shiro

Me quitare esto para no levantar sospechas-dijo Black quitándose el anillo que tenia

 ** _Los chicos llegaron a la casa y abrieron la puerta, entraron y fueron a la sala donde estaban todas las chicas, estaban Grayfia, Venelana, Ur, Kushina, Mikoto , Valery, Yuu, Gabriel y la nobleza de RIas_**

Oh pero si ya llegaron-dijo Venelana yendo a abrazar a Black-¿Cómo les fue?

Bien, nos divertimos mucho-dijo Black antes de mirar a su madre-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi nuera?-dijo Yuu

No es eso es que es sorprendente verte aquí-dijo Black

Pues me entere que tú y ella se van a casar y vine a felicitarlos-dijo Yuu

¿Cómo se enterraron?-dijo Black

Sirzechs corrió la noticia a todas las facciones-dijo Gabriel

¿Así que fuiste tú?-dijo Black mirando al pelirrojo

Déjenme decirle que hemos decidido ayudarles con la boda-dijo Gabriel-Mi hermano se a ofrecido para ser quien los case

Dile a Michael que es muy generoso pero no gracias-dijo Black

¿Por qué no?-dijo Gabriel

Black, es un buen gesto de su parte ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?-dijo Venelana

Tenía en mente una boda pequeña y discreta, que nadie se enterrara-dijo Black

¿Discreta? ¿Acaso te avergüenza casarte conmigo?-dijo Venelana

¿Qué? No, es solo que no quiero que todos sepan que estoy casado-dijo Black

Escucha Black, aceptaremos la ayuda de los ángeles quieras o no, yo voy a planificar la boda y será una gran boda, será la mayor boda que haya existido en la historia y no me importa si no te gusta, lo haremos a mi manera ¡¿Ok?!-grito Venelana

Ok, será a tu manera-dijo Black

Bien, me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo-dijo Venelana abrazando al pelinegro

* **Tock* *Tock***

 ** _En eso alguien toco la puerta, todos se sorprendieron por eso ya que nadie más que ellos sabían la ubicación de la casa_**

¿Quién será? Nadie sabe la ubicación de la casa más que nosotros-dijo Venelana

Tranquila, de seguro debe ser un cliente, recuerda que soy un caza recompensas-dijo Black-Shiro, ve a abrir la puerta

¿Y porque yo?-dijo Shiro

Porque soy tú jefe y te lo estoy ordenando-dijo Black

 ** _Shiro fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana pero todos fueron con él ya que querían saber quién era, Shiro abrió la puerta y todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver una hermosísima mujer pelirroja de cabello largo con un maravilloso cuerpo, la pelirroja escarlata llevaba puesto una blusa que estaba abierta en el centro dejando ver parte de sus grandes pechos, también llevaba una falda que era muy reveladora, usaba botas que le llegaban hasta sus muslos, se podía ver como la pelirroja llevaba un anillo de bodas en uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha_**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Irine Belserion y busco a mi esposo, Draco D. Black-dijo la pelirroja enseñando el anillo de bodas

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver atrás y podían ver como Black estaba en el suelo agarrándose la entrepierna y como la pierna derecha de Venelan estaba cubierta de Haki y como lagrimas salían de los ojos de castaña_**

¡Eres de lo peor Black! ¡Se cancela la boda, ya no quiero casarme contigo!-grito Venelana corriendo a su cuarto

 ** _FIN_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capitulo 30_**

 ** _Todos a excepción de Venelana que seguía encerrada en su cuarto, estaban en la sala, Black estaba sentado en el sillón mientras que ponía una bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna_**

Oh mierda, Venelana ahora si se paso-dijo Black quejándose del dolor

Pensé que habías dicho que ya no sentías dolor-dijo Rias

Un hombre siempre sentirá dolor cuando lo golpean en las bolas-dijo Black-Ahh, hubiera preferido que me hubiera explotado la cabeza

Tú tienes la culpa, ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con esta perra antes que con Venelana?-dijo Valery señalando a Irene

¿A quién le dices perra, puta?-dijo Irene molesta

Pues a ti, solo mira tú ropa, andas enseñando tú cuerpo a todas partes, esa es ropa de perra-dijo Valery

Parece que no sabes quién soy yo-dijo Irene

¿Y quién se supone que eres? A mi parecer solo eres una perra arruina matrimonios-dijo Valery

Pues para tú información, yo soy la reina de los dragones y creadora de la magia Slayer-dijo Irene sorprendiendo a todos

¿Reina de los dragones?-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿Creadora de la magia dragón slayer?-dijo Valí

Así es-dijo Irene

Black ¿Sabias eso?-dijo Valery

Para serte sincero, ni siquiera sabía quién era hace unos minutos-dijo Black

Que cruel, ¿Cómo es posible que hayas olvidado nuestra boda en las Vegas y nuestra gloriosa luna de miel?-dijo Irene fingiendo tristeza-Incluso tus amigos fueron tus hombres de honor en la boda-dijo señalando a Shiro y a James

¿Nosotros?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Sí, incluso tu hijo me comenzó a llamar mamá después de la boda-dijo Irene-Me decía que era la mejor para su padre y que sería una mejor madre

 ** _Valery volteo a ver a Valí con una cara seria y este se asusto_**

Explica eso-dijo Valery

Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, lo juro-dijo Valí

Yo solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Cómo encontraste en donde vivía?-dijo Black

Muy fácil, después que regrese al hotel me dijeron que ustedes se habían ido, así que use mi olfato para llegar así a ti y ahora me tienes aquí-dijo Irene

Vaya, esto no me puede estar pasando-dijo Black

Pues créelo, ahora es hora que nos vayamos de aquí-dijo Irene

¿Qué nos vayamos? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Black

¿No es obvio? Tú no puedes vivir aquí rodeado de estas mujeres débiles-dijo Irene señalando a Valery, Kushina y Mikoto

¡Oye!-gritaron las tres

Tú mereces una verdadera mujer, una mujer fuerte no simples debiluchas-dijo Irene

Disculpe Irene-san-dijo Yuu llamando la atención de la pelirroja-Black no se puede ir con usted, él ya está comprometido y muy pronto tendrá un hijo con su prometida

¿Quién eres tú para dirigirte a mí de esa forma?-dijo Irene

Ella es mi madre y si aprecias tú vida será mejor que no le hables así-dijo Black mirando de manera seria a Irene

¿Tú madre?-dijo Irene mirando a Yuu

Sí-dijo Black

Lo siento mucho, no quise faltarle el respeto, suegra-dijo Irene

¿Suegra? No espera yo….

Sí quiere puede golpearme por mi falta de respeto-dijo Irene

Etto, eso no es necesario-dijo Yuu-Sólo quería que entendieras que Black no puede irse contigo ya que está comprometido

¿Habla de la castaña que se fue llorando?-dijo Irene y Yuu asintió-Esa mujer no es digna de su hijo, a simple vista se vee que es una debilucha

Oye, estás hablando de mi madre-dijo Rias molesta

Oh, así que tú eres su hija, puedo notar su olor en tu cuerpo, también en ese pelirrojo-dijo Irene mirando a Sirzechs que estaba molesto por cómo le había dicho a su madre-Se nota que los dos son igual de débiles como su madre, la verdad no me sorprende, sí la madre es débil, es normal que los hijos también lo sean

¡Oye!-gritaron los dos Gremory enojados

¿Qué pasa? ¿Se enojaron porque les dije la verdad? –dijo Irene sonriendo arrogantemente

 ** _Sirzechs y Rias estaban muy enojados con ella por cómo había insultados a su madre al decirle débil y a ellos también. Los dos estaban a punto de lanzarle una ráfaga de poder de destrucción pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Black había tomado a Irene por la garganta y la había levantado al aire. Todos se sorprendieron a ver eso, Irene trato de liberarse pero Black era mucho o más fuerte, la pelirroja pudo ver como los ojos de Black habían cambiado de color, ahora eran verdes parecidos a los de un dragón, por primera vez ella sentía miedo_**

Escucha bien perra, sí vuelves a insultar a Venelana te matare-dijo Black de manera fría-Me da igual que si eres la reina de los dragones, no voy a tolerar que alguien la insulte. Acepto la responsabilidad de haberme casado contigo pero no iré a ningún lado, me quedare aquí y si eso no te gusta no me importa, tienes la opción de irte y jamás volver

 ** _Black soltó a Irene y esta se sobo la garganta_**

Sí es acaso que te quieres quedar, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a insultar a Venelana y a ninguna de ellas-dijo Black señalando a Valery, Kushina y Mikoto-Ellas son mis parejas y si te atreves a insultarlas no lo pensare dos veces y te hare un agujero en el pecho, así que mejor toma tu decisión

 ** _Black se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar asía su cuarto, Irene levanto su mirada y miro a Valery, Kushina y Mikoto que tenían unas sonrisas arrogantes en sus caras_**

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, perra?-dijo Valery

 ** _Con Black_**

 ** _Black llego a su cuarto y pudo escuchar los sollozos de Venelana, el pelinegro toco la puerta y los sollozos se detuvieron_**

Venelana, tenemos que hablar-dijo Black

¡Lárgate, te dije que ya no quiero saber nada de ti!-grito Venelana

No digas eso, sabes que te amo mucho y nunca te lastimaría-dijo Black

¡Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste con esa mujer?!-grito Venelana

Estas en todo tu derecho al estar enojada con migo por eso pero en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas, abre la puerta por favor-dijo Black

 ** _En eso se pudieron escuchar pasos dentro del cuarto y la puerta se abrió revelando a una Venelana con los ojos llorosos_**

Bien ahora vamos a….

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Black no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la castaña le dio una fuerte cachetada_**

Ok, eso me lo merecía-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Venelana ahora le dio un fuerte puñetazo cubierto de Haki a su estomago_**

Ok, eso también-dijo Black

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Ahora le dio un fuerte rodillazo_**

Eso igual-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana cubrió su pierna derecha con Haki y esta por volver a golpear en la entrepierna pero este lo detuvo_**

No, no, no me vuelvas a golpear ahí-dijo Black

Te escucho-dijo Venelana

Admito que esta es mi mayor estupidez que he cometido pero podemos solucionarlo-dijo Black

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo piensas solucionar esto?-dijo Venelana-¿Acaso no sabías que esto muy importante para mí? Por primera vez seria primera en algo pero tú lo arruinaste

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Black

¿No es obvio? Valery fue la primera en darte un hijo y yo iba ser la primera en casarme contigo, pero lo arruinaste por completo, ahora solo seré la segunda en todo-dijo Venelana

Venelana, eso no es cierto-dijo Black

Por favor Black, no trates de arreglar algo que se puede arreglar, ya entendí que para ti solo será la segundona en todo-dijo Venelana-Eres igual que Zeoticus

Oye, no me compares con él-dijo Black enojado

Pues eres igual a él, yo solo estoy en segundo lugar para ti al igual que lo estuve con él-dijo Venelana

Ahora sí me hiciste enojar-dijo Black cargando a Venelana en su hombros derecho como su fuera un costal

¿Qué haces? Bájame-dijo Venelana pataleando y golpeando la espalda de Black

 ** _Black la ignoro y entro al cuarto para después cerrar la puerta con seguro. Camino hacia la cama y deposito a Venelana en ella_**

Black ¿Qué crees que ha….

 ** _Venelana no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Black la beso, ella trato de quitárselo de encima pero él era más fuerte, Black dejo de besarle y comenzó a besar su cuello, aunque estuviera enojada con él, Venelana debería admitir que le estaba gustando como Black le besaba el cuello pero debería ser firme_**

Black, si crees que con esto te perdonare te equivocas-dijo Venelana tratando de ser seria

 ** _Black dejo de besar su cuello y miro a Venelana a los ojos_**

¿No sé porque te molestas por todo esto Venelana? Tú siempre has sido y serás la primer mujer que amare-dijo Black haciendo sonrojar a la castaña-¿Te molestas porque Valery tuvo primero un hijo y porque otra mujer se caso conmigo primero? Pero, tú fuiste la primera en robarme el corazón, la primera que tomo mi virginidad, la primera que me hizo cambiar de verdad, la primera en la que me vio como una persona normal y no como un monstruo como los demás. Venelana Bael, tú eres única para mí, nadie puede superar eso

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Venelana

Sí, tú siempre serás mi único y verdadero amor, ninguna otra mujer superara eso-dijo Black

Black-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana atrapo al pelinegro en un profundo beso lleno de amor y pasión_**

 ** _Una hora después_**

~Ahh Black~

 ** _Venelana se encontraba desnuda acostada en la cama mientras que Black la embestía con fuerza, los dos amantes habían arreglado las cosas y ahora estaba teniendo un poco de intimidad. Black embestía a Venelana con fuerza haciéndola gritar de placer, ellos habían puesto paredes mágicas en el cuarto para que nadie los escuchara y bloquearon la puerta para que no los interrumpieran. El pelinegro vio como los pechos de Venelana saltaban de arriba abajo por como la embestía, el se agacho y tomo uno de los pechos con sus boca haciendo que la castaña arquearla la espalda_**

 ** _Black pudo sentir como las paredes de Venelana comenzaban a apretarlo, así que el aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas haciendo que la castaña se corriera, salpicando sus jugos en la cama, Black saco su polla del coño de Venelana haciendo que ella gimiera de decepción_**

¿Por qué lo sacaste? Vamos mételo de nuevo, mi coño se siente vacio sin tu polla-dijo Venelana

Quiero hacer algo nuevo-dijo Black

¿Algo nuevo?-dijo Venelana confundida

Mira, lo que quiero hacer es-dijo Black acercándose al oído de la castaña y comenzó a susurrarle

 ** _Venelana se sonrojo fuertemente y abrió los ojos como platos, Black dejo de susurrarle al oído y la miro_**

¿Qué opinas?-dijo Black

¿E…E…Enserio quieres hacer eso?-dijo Venelana nerviosa-Nunca lo he hecho, ni siquiera con Zeoticus

Eso me alegra, así seré el primero-dijo Black-Y no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar mientras lo hacemos

Ok, creó que está bien-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana se levanto y se puso en cuatro, dejándole una perfecta vista a Black, el pelinegro se encontraba viendo el hermoso y redondo trasero en forma de corazón de Venelana, La castaña tomo las mejillas de su culo y las separo dejando que Black viera su ano. Black acerco su polla al ano de Venelana y lo alineo_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo Black

Sólo ve despacio, por favor-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black asintió y poco a poco fue metiendo su polla en el culo de Venelana usando sus jugos como lubricante, la castaña ahogaba gemidos de dolor, era la primera vez que intentaba el sexo anal. Black siguió metiendo su polla hasta que estuvo totalmente adentro_**

Mierda, Venelana, tu culo está muy apretado-dijo Black

Y tú polla es muy grande y gruesa-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento, Venelana aun sentía dolor pero cuando Black comenzó a moverse el dolor se estaba convirtiendo en placer, Black comenzó a ir más rápido haciendo gemir de placer a la castaña_**

Maldición Venelana, tú culo es el mejor, podría follarte así todos los días-dijo Black mientras penetraba a la castaña

~Mmm….¿Te gusta follar a tu prometida como un animal en celo?...Aww…Eres un pervertido~

 ** _Al escuchar eso, Black se detuvo haciendo que la castaña soltara un gemido de decepción_**

Yo no soy un pervertido-dijo Black

Moo, ¿porque te detuviste?-dijo Venelana moviéndose ella misma pero no sentía el mismo placer-Por favor sigue, sigue fallándome

No seguiré hasta que te disculpes-dijo Black

Ok, no eres un pervertido, la única pervertida soy yo, desde que me comenzaste a follar así no he dejado de correr-dijo Venelana

Eso quería oír-dijo Black

 ** _Black volvió a embestirla con fuerza haciendo que la bella castaña soltara un grito de placer que resonó por todo el cuarto, Black siguió embistiendo el culo de Venelana hasta que pudo sentir como este comenzó a apretarlo, ella se correría pronto así que aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas_**

Venelana estoy por….

~¡Sí, yo igual, déjalo salir todo en mi culo!~

 ** _Black siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro del culo de Venelana, la bella castaña también llego al orgasmo, salpico la cama con sus jugos de amor. Black saco su polla del culo de Venelana y su semen comenzó a salir. Venelana se acostó en la cama y Balck se acostó a su lado_**

¿Te gusto?-dijo Black

Al principio me dolió pero después me encanto-dijo Venelana

Me gusta escuchar eso-dijo Black-Oye, ¿Quieres otra ronda?

Sabes que siempre tengo parra más pero esta vez yo quiero probar algo nuevo-dijo Venelna

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Black

Sólo espérame aquí-dijo Venelana saliendo de la cama

 ** _Ella se dirigió al baño y mientras lo hacía, movía seductoramente sus caderas para llamar la atención de Black, Venelana entro al baño y salió de ahí después de unos cinco minutos pero esta vez llevaba un traje sexy de conejita, el traje consistía de unas medias transparentes, unas pantis de color negro que tenía una colita de conejo, un sostén que hacía ver más grandes su pechos y las típicas orejas de conejo_**

Wow-dijo Black sorprendido

¿Te gusta? Lo compre para nuestra luna de miel pero creo que es un buen momento para usarlo-dijo Venelana posando para su dragón

¿Que si me gusta? Me fascina-dijo Black saliendo de la cama y yendo tras Venelana-Ven acá conejita

 ** _Black cargo a Venelana sujetándola del trasero y la recargo contra una de las paredes_**

¿Te éxito mucho este traje?-dijo Venelana sonriendo

Demonios sí, creó que a partir de ahora la carne de conejo será mi favorita-dijo Black

Bueno, puedes comerte a esta conejita si quieres, Pyon-dijo Venelana guiñándole el ojo

Eso hare-dijo Black comenzando a besarla

 ** _Tres horas después_**

 ** _Venelana y Black estaban vestidos y se dirigían a la sala, la pareja se había reconciliado y había tenido un lindo momento íntimo, Venelana estaba abrazando cariñosamente a Black mientras que este le acariciaba la cabeza. Los dos llegaron a la sala donde aun estaban todos_**

Vaya, parece que ya se reconciliaron-dijo Sirzechs

¿Por qué aun siguen aquí?-dijo Black

No nos íbamos a ir hasta que esto se arreglara, pero al ver que ya está todo bien, ya podemos irnos-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, no tienen por qué preocuparse, mí flamita y yo nos reconciliamos-dijo Venelana

¿Flamita? ¿Enserio?-dijo Shiro riendo-Es el peor apodo amoroso que he escuchado

Mira quien lo dice, bolita de nieve-dijo Black haciendo enfadar a Shiro

Bueno ya que todo está bien, nos podemos retirar-dijo Yuu-Nos vemos y espero que no cometas otra estupidez como está

No lo volveré hacer-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Sirzechs, Sairaorg, Grayfia, Yuu y Gabriel crearon círculos mágicos debajo de ellos y desaparecieron de la sala, Black dirigió su mirada a Irene que estaba sentada en el sillón_**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido?-dijo Black

Yo, lamento mi comportamiento-dijo Irene-Espero que me perdones, no volverá a pasar

Eso no responde a mi pregunta-dijo Black

He decidido quedarme, claro si tú lo aceptas-dijo Irene

Ok, pero debes saber que hay reglas, la primera es que jamás insultes a Venelana ni a los demás. Segundo si vivirás bajo mi techo seguirás y harás todo lo que diga, y tercero si piensas ser una de mis parejas tendrás que compartirme con las demás ¿Quedo claro?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Irene

Bien, Valery y las demás te enseñaras donde dormirás, yo tengo que ir por algunas cosas-dijo Black-Shiro, James acompáñenme

Hai-dijeron los dos

 ** _Los tres salieron de la casa y se subieron a la camioneta, Black encendió el vehículo y arranco hacia la ciudad_**

¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-dijo James

¿Acaso tenemos una misión?-dijo Shiro

Nada de eso, iremos a una tienda de instrumentos-dijo Black

¿Tienda de instrumentos?-dijo James confundido

Sí, iremos a comprar unos instrumentos-dijo Black

¿Para qué?-dijo Shiro

Para mí boda, Venelana quiere que toquemos en la boda y ella cantara con nosotros-dijo Black

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Capitulo 31_**

 ** _Black, Shiro y James estaban regresando a la cabaña, en la parte trasera del auto se podían ver una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo y amplificadores_**

Black, te diré esto pero no quiero que te ofendas, esa mujer te trae como un perro-dijo James

Iba a decir lo mismo, esa mujer te tiene en sus manos-dijo Shiro

En primer lugar, James mejor cállate porque de los tres tú eres el único que sigue solo, en segundo lugar, si fuera tú no hablara Shiro, Ur te trae igual-dijo Black

Sí pero yo mínimo tengo un poco de control en la relación, Bael tiene todo el mando en su relación-dijo Shiro

Eso no es cierto y se los demostrare-dijo Black

 ** _Después de unos minutos llegaron a la cabaña, bajaron los instrumentos y entraron a la casa, al entrar Venelana recibió a Black con un abrazo_**

Qué bueno que ya llegaste, tenemos que ir a escoger el pastel para la boda, el salón, la decoración y la música-dijo Venelana

¿Qué? ¿Justo ahora?-dijo Black

Sí, no tenemos tiempo, la boda es en cuatro días-dijo Venelana

No, yo no iré-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Venelana

Yo me quedo, quiero descansar un poco, ya fui por los instrumentos, tengo que escribir una canción para que los dos cantemos y tengo que ensayar con los chicos, así que yo me quedare-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Venelana sujeto a Balck de los hombros y lo hizo mirar a los ojos. Black, Shiro y James se asustaron por la ver la mirada de enojo que tenía Venelana, era la primera vez que los tres le tenían miedo a alguien_**

Escucha bien Draco D. Black, iremos a conseguir un delicioso y hermoso pastel, después iremos a escoger el mejor salón del inframundo y buscaremos a la mejor banda para que toque en la boda, me da igual que estés cansado, yo no voy a llevar toda la carga en esto, así que me vas a ayudar porque eso es lo que hace un buen esposo ¡¿Ok?!-grito lo ultimo la bella castaña

Ok-dijo el pelinegro asustado

Qué bueno, te espero en el auto-dijo Venelana sonriendo soltando al pelinegro y saliendo de la cabaña

Wow, esa mujer sí que da miedo-dijo James

Ahora entiendo porque la obedeces, es un monstruo-dijo Shiro

Y todavía no han visto nada-dijo Black saliendo de la cabaña

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _DoInframundo_**

 ** _Después de escribir una canción, comparar un pastel y elegir un salón para la boda, Black se encontraba en el inframundo junto con Sairaorg para cumplir su promesa, los dos estaban caminando por un pasillo de un castillo de la casa Vapula, Balck llevaba consigo una mochila negra_**

¿Aquí es donde creciste?-dijo Black

Sí, mi padre me desterró a mí y a mi madre por no haber heredado el poder de la destrucción-dijo Sairaorg

Lo dicho, tu padre era un idiota-dijo Black

Por cierto ¿Qué llevas en la mochila?-dijo Sairaorg

Lo que necesito para curar a tu madre-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta que estaba siendo protegida por dos guardias, los guardias al ver a Black se pusieron en guardia para atacar a Black pero Sairaorg les dijo que se calmaron ya que él venía en paz, los guardia con duda volvieron a sus posiciones y abrieron la puerta. Black y Sairaorg entraron a la habitación donde solo había una cama y en ella se encontraba un hermosa mujer de cabello negro que parecía estar dormida, Black y Sairaorg se acercaron hasta la mujer y Black bajo su mochila_**

Misla Vapula, ¿Por qué alguien como ella se casaría con alguien como Axel?-dijo Black

¿Conocías a mi madre?-dijo Sairaorg

Un poco, cuando salía con Venelana la conocí a ella, era muy buena amiga de Venelana-dijo Black-Por el poco tiempo que la conocí supe que era alguien muy amable y generosa

Ella se caso con mi padre por el mismo que mi tía se caso con mi tío-dijo Sairaorg

Ya veo, bien comenzare a trabajar-dijo Black abriendo su mochila

 ** _Black saco de su mochila muchos tipos de plantar y un tazón, comenzó a moler diferentes plantas en su tazón hasta formar un tipo de polvo ve color verde_**

Casi está terminado-dijo Black metiendo su mano en su mochila para después sacar una flor de cerezo-Este es el último toque

¿Una flor de cerezo?-dijo Sairaorg

Tal vez a tú vista es una simple flor de cerezo pero si mezclas esta flor con cualquier medicina, curara lo que sea-dijo Black comenzado a moler la flor en el tazón-Está flor fue descubierta por el mejor doctor que haya existido en este mundo

¿Y cuál era el nombre de ese doctor?-dijo Sairaorg

Tony Tony Chopper-dijo Black

 ** _Black termino de moler la flor de cerezo y ahora el polvo había cambiado de color verde a rosa_**

Bien, tráeme una taza con agua, esta medicina es una especie de té-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Sairaorg salió de la habitación y en menos de cinco minutos regreso con una taza llena de agua, Black vacio el polvo rosado en el taza y uso un poco de su fuego para calentar el agua, l agua tomo color rosado y Black se la dio a beber a Misla, vertió el té en la boca de la pelinegra hasta que no quedara ni una gota en la taza_**

¿Ahora qué?-dijo Sairaorg

Debemos esperar que la medicina haga efecto-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos esperaron por diez minutos hasta que Misla poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, ella veía borroso al principio pero después de unos segundos veía todo claramente, pudo ver como enfrente de ella esta Sairaorg con los ojos llorosos_**

¿Sairaorg?-dijo Misla sorprendida

Mamá-dijo Sairaorg abrazando a su madre

¿Pero cómo es posible que yo….

Es gracias a mí

 ** _Misla abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz, miro a su derecha y vio a Black_**

Tiempo sin vernos, Misla-dijo Black

¡Black!-grito Misla

 ** _Rápidamente la pelinegra puso a su hijo detrás de ella y creó un círculo mágico apuntando hacia Black_**

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Piensas matarme?-dijo Misla

Oye tranquila, esa no es forma de hablarle al hombre que te salvo la vida-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Misla sorprendida

Es cierto, Black te curo, gracias a él despertaste-dijo Sairaorg

¿Tú me salvaste?-dijo Misla

¿Sorprendida?-dijo Black

Sí y mucho-dijo Misla

Bueno si te sorprende eso pues te sorprenderás más al saber que en tres días me casare con Venelana-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Misla sorprendida

Oh, y seremos padres-dijo Black

¡¿Qué?!-grito Misla más sorprendida

Estoy seguro que ahora tienes muchas dudas, pero descuida, Sairaorg te contara todo, yo me tengo que ír, tengo que ir a escoger la comida para la boda con Venelana, adiós-dijo Black

 ** _Black camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y antes que se fuera volteo a ver a Misla_**

Casi se me olvidaba decírtelo, ahora eres viuda, mate a Axel, por nada-dijo Black saliendo del cuarto dejando a una Misla en shock

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Venelana junto con Ur, Kushina, Valery y Mikoto estaban en el comedor tomando té y en eso apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Misla, al ver a la pelinegra, Venelana salió a abrazarla_**

Misla, me alegro en ver que estas bien-dijo Venelana rompiendo el abrazo

También me da gusto verte Venelana-dijo Misla

Y dime ¿Qué te trae por acá?-dijo Venelana

Sabes perfectamente a que he venido ¿Cómo ésta eso que te casaras con Black?-dijo Misla

Así que ya lo sabes, pues tú mejor que nadie sabe que siempre lo he amado y que solo me case con Zeoticus por el compromiso que hizo mi padre-dijo Venelana

Pero ¿No lo odiabas por haberte abandonado y que nunca lo perdonarías?-dijo Misla

Bueno, él me dijo el motivo por el cual me abandono y yo lo entendí, además jamás deje de amarlo-dijo Venelana

Pero me acabo de enterrar que mato a tú padre y a Axel-dijo Misla

Eso lo sé, yo lo vi-dijo Venelana-La verdad es que no me molesta eso, ellos querían que volviera con Zeoticus y abortara al hijo que ahora espero, yo no iba hacerlo, mi hogar s donde esta Black, además ¿No te sientes feliz porque Axel esta muerto? Él junto a mi padre te maltrataron y expulsaron del clan Bael junto con Sairaorg

No te negare que estoy un poco aliviada pero Balck es….

¿Qué? ¿Un criminal, un monstruo? Misla, Black a cambiado en todo este tiempo, ya no es el mismo asesino de aquel entonces , y te lo a demostrado, él te salvo de la muerte y te hizo volver a ver a tú hijo-dijo Venelana

Bueno en eso tienes razón-dijo Misla

Mira, dale un oportunidad te aseguro que te caerá bien-dijo Venelana

Bien, si tu lo dices-dijo Misla

Genial, ven te presentare a algunas amigas-dijo Venelana yendo a la mesa-Ella es Ur, es la novia de un amigo de Black

Mucho gusto-dijo Ur

Encantada en conocerte-dijo Misla

Y ellas son Valery, Mikoto y Kushina, ellas junto conmigo formamos parte del harem de Black-dijo Venelana

¿Harem? Pensé que odiabas los harem, por eso no te gustaba estar casada con Zeoticus-dijo Misla

Sí pero en este Harem yo tengo el control-dijo Venelana

¿Desde cuando?-dijo Valery

No empieces Valery-dijo Venelana

¿Y donde esta Black?-dijo Misla

En este momento está en el bosque con Irene-dijo Venelana

¿Irene?-dijo Misla

Otra chica que forma parte del harem-dijo Venelana

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _Black y Irene se encontraban en el bosque teniendo un picnic, Irene se lo ofreció a Black como muestra de disculpa por lo que había sucedido cuando llego a la casa y para conocerse mejor_**

Así que tienes más de dos mil años de edad-dijo Black

Así es, yo he estado viva desde la era mágica-dijo Irene

Wow, eres muy vieja-dijo Black haciendo enojar a la pelirroja

¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Tienes dos mil años, eres igual de viejo que yo!-grito Irene

Te equivocas, yo nací en la era pirata y eso fue muchos años después de la era mágica, yo soy más joven que tú-dijo Black-Pero bueno dejemos eso de las edades y háblame más de ti

Bueno, yo estuve en la guerra de los dragones y era la reina de Dragnof, un pueblo donde los humanos y dragones vivan en paz, en ese tiempo cree la magia dragón slayer para enfrentar a los dragones malvados, pero cada vez que vencía a más dragones mi cuerpo iba cambiando-dijo Irene

La dragonificación-dijo Black

Sí, todo mi reino comenzó a temerme tenían miedo que terminara igual que Acnologia-dijo Irene-Incluso mi esposo me dio la espalda

¿Estabas casada?-dijo Black

Sí, incluso estaba esperando un bebe pero eso no le importo, el me encerró en una celda, me encadeno, me torturo y me humillo delante a toda la ciudad-dijo Irene con odio

 ** _Black pudo ver como Irene apretaba con fuerza sus puños_**

Un día quiso abrirme el estomago para asegurarse que estuviera embarazada y ahí fue donde ya no pude soportarlo, ese día me transforme en dragón y destruí todo-dijo Irene

¿Y qué paso con tu bebe?-dijo Black

Mantuve a mí bebe en mi vientre por varios años gracias con mi magia hasta que di a luz, di a luz a una bella niña pero tuve que dejarla en un orfanato-dijo Irene con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Porque me estaba volviendo loca, cuando me transforme en primera vez en dragón ya no podía regresar a la normalidad hasta que un persona apareció y me regreso a la normalidad, estaba feliz por haber recuperado mi cuerpo humano pero ya no era igual, no importa cuanto comía, no podía saborear la comida, no podía dormir y mi cuerpo me dolía, yo ya no era humano, así que se me ocurrió algo que nunca pensé hacer, poseer el cuerpo de mi hija-dijo Irene-Cuando di a luz tenía planeado poseer el cuerpo de mi hija pero no tenía el valor, así que decidí dejarlo en un orfanato

Eso explica porque no haz comido nado de lo que trajiste y porque a veces en la cabaña cuando voy por algo de beber te encuentras mirando la televisión-dijo Black

Sí, ¿De seguro debes pensar que soy un monstruo?-dijo Irene

Nah, lo que tú hiciste ni siquiera se acerca a todo lo que hice en el pasado-dijo Black-Yo hice cosas que nunca te imaginarias, asesine, mutile, decapite a cientos de personas solo por diversión, yo soy mucho peor que tú, pero creo que es porque soy hijo de Trihexa, de la bestia del apocalipsis y dragón de dragones

¿En verdad eras tan malo?-dijo Irene

No tienes ni idea, oye ¿quieres qu te ayude con tu problema?-dijo Black

¿Puedes hacerlo?-dijo Irene sorpendida

Claro, es fácil-dijo Black

 ** _Black invoco su guante y puso su mano delante del pecho de Irene, la gema de su guante comenzó a brillar y del pecho de la pelirroja comenzó a salir una especie de semilla de color blanco, la semilla salió por completo del cuerpo de Irene y entro en la gema del guante de Black_**

Ahora prueba algo de la comida-dijo Black

 ** _Irene agarro un sándwich y le dio un mordisco, por primera vez después de tantos años podía saborear la comida, la pelirroja se acabo el sándwich y rápidamente tomo otro y se lo comió, así siguió por un rato, comía y comía sándwiches a montón_**

Puedo saborearla la comida, puedo saborearla-dijo Irene feliz mientras comía un sándwich

Sí pero no te comas todo-dijo Black

 ****Gracias, gracias-dijo Irene abrazando a Black mientras lloraba

No hay de que, oye dime ¿Qué sabes de tu hija?-dijo Black

No lo sé-dijo Irene limpiándose las lagrimas-No he sabido nada de ella desde que la deje en el orfanato , de seguro ya debe ser un señorita, eso fue hace dieciocho años, quiero encontrarla y pedirle disculpas por dejarla

Tranquila, de seguro la encontraremos-dijo Black

¿Me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hija?-dijo Irene

Sí, al casarme contigo eso me convierte en su padrastro ahora, así que tengo la responsabilidad en cuidarla a ella y a ti-dijo Black

Gracias Black, muchas gracias-dijo Irene dándole un beso al pelinegro

 ** _Blacl fue tomado por sorpresa por el beso pero él respondió enredando sus brazos a la cadera de Irene profundizando más el beso_**

Se puede saber que están haciendo

 ** _Irene y Black dejaron de besarse y voltearon atrás y se sorprendieron al ver a una Venelana que estaba expulsando un aura roja_**

Black, se supone que deberías estar en la casa hace diez minutos-dijo Venelana-Tenemos que ir a ver el salón

Pero ya fuimos ayer-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana tan solo frunció el seño y agarro la oreja derecha de Black y comenzó a jalarlo lejos de ahí_**

Oye Venelana, estas exagerando-dijo Black

Cállate y camina-dijo Venelana

 ** _Irene tan solo frunció el seño al ver como Venelana se llevaba a Black y por haber interrumpido su beso_**

No podrás vigilarlo todo el tiempo Bael, en un momento te descuidaras y yo lo aprovechare para hacerlo mío-dijo Irene

 ** _FIN_**

 _ **Espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y me gustaría saber si les gustaría que haga un especial de hallowen que este dedicado a It, dejen en los comentarios si les gustaría, hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Capitulo 32_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _Lilith_**

 ** _El gran día había llegado, hoy era la boda de Black y Venelana, la boda se llevaría en la mejor sala de ceremonias más importante del inframundo, Lilith, era un hermoso, lujoso y enorme edificio en el cual estaba lleno de demonios, ángeles, caídos y más miembros de las demás facciones, en las bancas delanteras se encontraban los líderes de las facciones Misla. Sairaorg, Yuu, Gabriel, Shiro, Ur, James, Kushina, Mikoto, Irene, Valí y Valery. También se encontraba Zeoticus, el pelirrojo se encontraba acompañado por una mujer rubia, de seguro la había traído solo para intentar darle celos a Venelana y arruinar la boda_**

 ** _Black se encontraba en el altar usando el smoking que había comprado y a su lado estaba Michael_**

No puedo creer que mi hijo se esté casando-dijo Yuu mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas-Esto es hermoso

 ** _En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar la clásica música de bodas y las puertas del salón se abrieron y Venelana entro al salón, Black se quedo sorprendido al ver el hermoso vestido que Venelana estaba usando. La bella castaña estaba siendo acompañada por Sirzechs, los dos caminaron hasta el altar y el pelirrojo le entrego a su madre a Black, cuando los dos estaban en el altar, Michael comenzó la ceremonia y después de unos minutos llego la mejor parte_**

Draco D. Black, aceptas a Venelana Bael como tu querida esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida inmortal-dijo Michael

Acepto-dijo Black

Y tú, Venelana Bael, aceptas a Draco D. Black cmo tu querido esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días-dijo Michael

Acepto-dijo Venelana

Sí hay alguien que no acepte la unión de esta pareja, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo Michael

 ** _En eso, todos voltearon a ver a Zeoticus, el pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero sintió algo filoso en su cuello y vio que era una espada y no cualquier espada, era una de las espadas de Shiro_**

Vamos, eres libre de decir lo que quieras-dijo Shiro

 ** _Zeoticus trago saliva y se quedo callado_**

Ya que nadie se opone, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo Michael

 ** _Black y Venelana se dieron un tierno y profundo beso lleno de amor, todos en la sala comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los recién casados_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en un salón donde se estaba llevando la fiesta, después de la boda, Venelana había sido nombrada como la nueva matriarca del clan Bael y ahora ella junto a su esposo estaba en la pista de baile, los recién casados estaban bailando una canción lenta_**

Estoy tan feliz, por fin estamos casados-dijo Venelana-¿No estás feliz Black?

Sí, estoy feliz por haberme casado con la mujer que amo-dijo Black

Eres muy tierno-dijo Venelana

 ** _Los dos siguieron bailando por un rato más hasta que Valery se acerco a ellos_**

Disculpa Bael, pero es mi turno-dijo Valery

¿Qué? Nada de eso, Black es mío-dijo Venelana

No seas egoísta, no eres la única que quiere bailar con él-dijo Valery señalando a Kushina, Mikoto e Irene que estaban esperando su turno para bailar con el pelinegro

Moo, está bien pero solo cinco minutos para cada una-dijo Venelana

 ** _La castaña dejo Black y este comenzó a bailar con Valery_**

Jamás pensé que serias un buen bailarín-dijo Valery

Bueno, Venelana me tuvo que enseñar-dijo Black

Ya veo-dijo Valery

Oye, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Valí asistió a una escuela?-dijo Black

No, yo lo eduque ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Valery

Quiero que vaya a la academia de Kuo, no le vendría mal que conociera a otras personas-dijo Black

No lo sé, a él no le gustaría eso-dijo Valery

Me da igual que le guste o no, él hará lo que le diga-dijo Black-Es lo mejor para él

Vaya ¿Cuándo te volviste un padre de verdad?-dijo Valery

Desde que vi lo mal educado que está-dijo Black

Oye, lo eduque a mí manera-dijo Valery ofendida

Eso lo puedo ver, casi no me respeta, lo que necesita es mano dura y yo me encargare de eso-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos siguieron bailando por un rato más hasta que pasaron sus cinco minutos, después que Valery bailo con Black era el turno de Kushina, y así las chicas se fueron turnando para bailar con el pelinegro_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Black junto con Shiro, James y Venelana ahora se encontraban arriba de un escenario, los cuatro iban a cantar para toda la gente de la fiesta, Venelana agarro un micrófono, Shiro se acomodo atrás de su batería, James agarro su bajo, Black tomo su guitarra y se puso delante del micrófono_**

Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido cantar para animar esta fiesta, espero que les guste-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Shiro comenzó a tocar la batería y fue seguido por Black y James_**

 _Canción: I want t olive- Skillet_

 _(Black)_

 _In a grave of rose_

 _(En una tumba de rosas)_

 _While the night is closing in_

 _(Mientras la noche se acerca)_

 ** _Todos los del saló se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al escuchar a Black cantar, jamás se imaginaron que alguien tan cruel y despiadado cantara tan bien_**

 _My soul is so cold, but I want to live again_

 _(Mí alma esta fría, pero quiero vivir de Nuevo)_

 _(Venelana)_

 _I know you'll come to me_

 _(Se que vendrás a mí)_

 _I wait in misery_

 _(Espero en la miseria)_

 _I want to fight for this, save me from this darkness_

 _(Quiero pelear por esto, sálvame de esta oscuridad)_

 _I reach for the light_

 _(Alcanzando la luz)_

 **(Black y Venelana)**

 _¡I want to live my life!_

 _(¡Quiero vivir, mi vida!)_

 _¡The choice is mine, I've made up my mind!_

 _(¡La elección es mía, he tomado mi decisión!)_

 _¡Now, I'm free to start again!_

 _(¡Ahora, soy libre para empezar de Nuevo!)_

 _¡The way I want to live! (¡to live!)_

 _(¡La forma que quiero vivir!)_ _(¡Vivir!)_

 _And breathe (and breathe)_

 _(¡Y respirar!) (¡Respirar!)_

 _¡The way I want that's right for me!_

 _(¡La forma en que quiero que sea correcto para mí!)_

 _¡I may not know nothing else!_

 _(¡Puede que no sepa nada más!)_

 _¡But I know this…..I want to live!_

 _(¡Pero se esto….Quiero vivir!)_

 **(Black)**

 _All I ever needed was a reason to believe_

 _(Todo lo que necesitaba, era una razón para creer)_

 _You help me hold on, you ignite the fire in me_

 _(Me ayudaste a resistir, encendiste el fuego en mí)_

 **(Venelana)** _  
You always come for me, you know just what I need_

 _(Siempre vienes a mí, sabes exactamente lo que necesito)_

 _Don't make me wait for this, save me from this darkness_

 _(No me hagas esperar por esto, sálvame de esta oscuridad)_

 _I reach for the light_

 _(Alcanzando la luz)_

 **(Black y Venelana)**

 _¡I want to live my life!_

 _(¡Quiero vivir, mi vida!)_

 _¡The choice is mine, I've made up my mind!_

 _(¡La elección es mía, he tomado mi decisión!)_

 _¡Now, I'm free to start again!_

 _(¡Ahora, soy libre para empezar de Nuevo!)_

 _¡The way I want to live!_ _(¡to live!)_

 _(¡La forma que quiero vivir!)_ _(¡Vivir!)_

 _And breathe (and breathe)_

 _(¡Y respirar!) (¡Respirar!)_

 _¡The way I want that's right for me!_

 _(¡La forma en que quiero que sea correcto para mí!)_

 _¡I may not know nothing else!_

 _(¡Puede que no sepa nada más!)_

 _¡But I know this…..I want to live!_

 _(¡Pero se esto….Quiero vivir!)_

 ** _En eso Black comenzó a tocar un pequeño solo de guitarra que dejo a los demás aun más sorprendidos_**

 **(Black)**

 _I'm breathing, still breathing_

 _(Estoy respirando, aun respirando)_

 _But I can't fight this fear alone_

 _(Pero no puedo pelear solo contra este miedo)_

 _This feeling is killing slow_

 _(Este miedo, está matando lentamente)_

 _But now I know_

 _(Pero ahora sé)_

 **(Black y Venelana)**

 _¡I want to live my life!_

 _(¡Quiero vivir, mi vida!)_

 _¡The choice is mine, I've made up my mind!_

 _(¡La elección es mía, he tomado mi decisión!)_

 _¡Now, I'm free to start again!_

 _(¡Ahora, soy libre para empezar de Nuevo!)_

 _¡The way I want to live!_ _(¡to live!)_

 _(¡La forma que quiero vivir!)_ _(¡Vivir!)_

 _And breathe (and breathe)_

 _(¡Y respirar!) (¡Respirar!)_

 _¡The way I want that's right for me!_

 _(¡La forma en que quiero que sea correcto para mí!)_

 _¡I may not know nothing else!_

 _(¡Puede que no sepa nada más!)_

 _¡But I know this…..I want to live!_

 _(¡Pero se esto….Quiero vivir!)_

 _!I want to live!_

 _(¡Quiero vivir!)_

 _¡I know this….I want to live!_

 _(Yo se esto….Quiero vivir!)_

 ** _Los cuatro dejaron de tocar y el saló fue invadido por un completo silencio, ninguno hizo ni un ruido hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar unas pequeñas palmadas y de pronto todos los del salón comenzaron a aplaudir, todo el salón se lleno de aplausos, Venelana abrazo a Black y le dio un profundo beso enfrente de todos_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _La fiesta seguía, todos se estaban divirtiendo, Black decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco así que salió del salón, el pelinegro estaba en la entrada del salón saco un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca, uso su fuego para encender el cigarrillo y al momento que lo hizo hubo una pequeña corriente de aire_**

Sé que estas ahí-dijo Black mirando hacia el oscuro bosque-Sal de una vez

 ** _Se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos y de la oscuridad apareció una loli gótica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta le espalda_**

Ha pasado u tiempo, Black-dijo la loli

¿Qué haces aquí Ophis?, No recuerdo haberte invitado a mí boda-dijo Black

¿Así tratas a una amiga que a la que no has visto desde muchos años?-dijo Ophis

No digas estupideces, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos-dijo Black-¿A qué has venido realmente? ¿Acaso quieres que eme una a tú brigada?

No, sé que aun si te lo ofreciera, lo rechazarías sin pensarlo dos veces-dijo Ophis

¿Entonces?-dijo Black

He tenido una premonición, un sujeto muy poderoso vendrá al planeta para destruirlo, ni siquiera tú podrías vencerlo aun con tu inmortalidad-dijo Ophis

¿Enserio? ¿Quién es ese tipo?-dijo Black

No sé su nombre pero te aseguro que es alguien peligroso, más vale que tengas cuidado cuando aparezca-dijo Ophis antes de desaparecer

Ddraig ¿Existe alguien tan fuerte como doce Ophis?-dijo Black

[Para serte sincero no lo sé, por la forma de que hablo sobre aquella persona, debe venir del espacio]-dijo Ddriag

Entonces ¿Está hablando acerca de un alienígena?-dijo Black

[Puede ser]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Mientras muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En el espacio_**

 ** _En alguna parte del espacio se podía ver que todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…._**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión, de la nada en el espacio aparecieron dos personas, una de ellas parecía una criatura acuática humanoide de de piel escamosa de color verde azulado, era musculoso y llevaba ropa parecida a los egipcios. Él tipo era acompañado por una mujer de baja estatura y obesa, tenía la piel celeste y usaba lápiz labial de color purpura, su cabella era corto y rizado peinado hacia atrás, llevaba consigo un cetro y tenía un aureola alrededor de su cuello, enfrente de ellos se encontraba un planeta que había explotado_**

 ****Ese era el último planeta de hoy, Geen-sama-dijo la mujer

Bien, Martinne, regresemos a….

 ** _El tipo se quedo callado al ver una extraña silueta en la explosión , eso había llamado completamente su atención_**

Geen-sama ¿Sucede algo?-dijo Martinne

Nada-dijo Geen rascándose los ojos-Regresemos al planeta de inmediato

Hai-dijo Martinne antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con Geen

 ** _FIN_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Capitulo 33_**

 ** _Dos meses después_**

 ** _Ha pasado dos meses dese la boda de Black y Venelana, la feliz pareja llevaba una linda vida de casados, las clases en la academia de Kuo se reanudaron y Black envió a Valí a la academia. El peli platino se negó al principio pero solo basto unos buenos golpes de parte de su padre para que fuera, Valí asistía a la academia e iba en el mismo salón que el de Rias y Akeno, Valí había llamado mucho la atención de las chicas de la academia pero a eso no le importaba. El trabajo de caza recompensas iba de maravilla, Black, Shiro, Ur y James recibían muchas peticiones de trabajo con muy buena paga, estaban comenzado a ser conocidos por todo el mundo, incluso había ocasiones que las demás facciones necesitaban de sus servicios. Durante esos dos meses, Misla siempre fue a visitar a Venelana, las dos tenían tiempo que recuperar, ellas a veces e la pasaban hablando todo el día tomando té o iban a pasear por la ciudad, también Sairaorg iba a visitarlos a menudo pero era diferente, el pelinegro le había pedido a Black que lo entrenara para ser más fuerte, Black aceptó y lo comenzó a entrenar. El entrenamiento con Black era un infierno pero Sairaorg lo soportaba, su entrenamiento incluso era más duro que el que recibió Rias y su nobleza. Durante esos meses el vientre de Venelana creció un poco, la bella castaña ahora usaba ropas holgadas por su embarazo_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

 ** _Venelana, Misla, Irene, Kushina y Mikoto se encontraban en el comedor charlando minetras vevian un poco de té, en eso escuchan como la puerta de la entrada se azoto, ellas fueron a ver qué pasaba y vieron como Valery traía a Valí jalándolo de la oreja izquierda, el peli platino estaba usando el uniforme de la academia_**

Ahora si cruzaste la raya, espera que tu padre llegue-dijo Valery jalando a Valí más fuerte

¡Auch!-grito Valí

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque traes así a Valí?-dijo Venelana

Lo que pasa que este niño ha hecho que lo expulsaran de la academia-dijo Valery

Sólo fue una broma-dijo Valí

¿Una broma? ¡Casi destruyes la academia!-grito Valery enojada jalando la oreja de Valí con fuerza

¡Auch!-grito Valí de dolor

¿Sabes qué? No voy a esperar que tu padre venga para decirle lo que hiciste, lo voy a llamr-dijo Valery

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _Black se encontraba sentado en una pequeña montaña de cadáveres de personas, él junto con Ur, James y Shiro habían ido a una misión que se trataba de detener a un grupo de terroristas, el trabajo fue sencillo, los terroristas no dieron mucha pelea, en el suelo habían muchos terroristas muertos en un charco de su propia sangre. Black saco un cigarrillo y se o puso en la boca, uso de su fuego para prenderlo y luego miro a los demás_**

¿Cuánto ofrecían por este grupo de terroristas?-dijo Black

Cuatrocientos mil dólares-dijo James-Una recompensa muy alta considerando lo débiles que fueron

No le hicieron honor a su reputación-dijo Shiro

 ** _En eso el celular de Black comenzó a sonar, el pelinegro se quito el cigarrillo de la boca y contesto_**

Aquí Black, el ser más poderoso del mundo ¿Quién habrá?-dijo Black

*Black, tienes que regresar a casa ahora y enseñarle a tú hijos modales*-dijo Valery atreves del celular

¿Ahora que hizo?-dijo Black

*Ha hecho que lo expulsaran de la academia*-dijo Valery

Voy para allá-dijo Black colgando – ¿Qué voy hacer con ese chico?

¿Sucede algo?-dijo James

Valí hizo que lo expulsaran de la academia-dijo Black

Ese chico es un problema-dijo Shiro

Sí que lo es ¿Me pregunto de quien habrá sacado esa actitud?-dijo Black

¿Enserio preguntas eso?-dijo Ur-Es muy obvio de quien lo saco

Tienes razón-dijo Black-Lo ha sacado de su madre

¡No imbécil, hablo de ti!-grito Ur

¿De mí?-dijo Black-Mmm….tal vez si haiga heredado mi actitud, bueno volvamos a casa

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de recoger la recompensa, los cuatro regresaron a la ciudad y fueron a la cabaña. Al llegar a la cabaña fueron a la sala donde estaban todos, Valí había sido atado a una silla para que no se escapara_**

Muy bien, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-dijo Black

Nada, solo fue una broma-dijo Valí

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery le dio un fuerte golpe a su hijo haciéndole que le saliera un chichon_**

Di la verdad-dijo Valery

Esas es la verdad-dijo Valí

 ** _Valery estaba por darle otro golpe a su hijo pero fue mano fue detenida por Black_**

Descuida Valery, yo me encargo-dijo Black soltando la mano de la peli platina-Ustedes sigan lo que hacen normalmente, yo me ocupo de Valí

 ** _Todos asintieron y se marcharon de la sala para hacer sus tareas, Black saco de sus bolsillos unos guantes de cuero que tenía pinchos en los nudillos, se trono los puños y miro a su hijo que ahora estaba asustado_**

Muy bien Valí, vamos a tener una pequeña charla de padre a hijo-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de que Black tuviera su "Charla" con Valí, este se fue a su habitación donde estaba Venelana sentada en la cama tejiendo un pequeño suéter de color azul_**

¿Por qué tejes?-dijo Black

¿No es obvio? Es para nuestro hijo-dijo Venelana

Ya veo-dijo Black caminando hacia la cama

¿Ya terminaste d hablar con Valí?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black sentándose a lado de la bella castaña-No sé qué hacer con ese chico, no cambia su actitud

¿No te recuerda a alguien?-dijo Venelana

Sí, ya lo sé. Se parece a mí-dijo Black-¿Cómo hiciste tú para poder cambiarme?

Pues no la tuve fácil, fuiste todo un problema-dijo Venelana

Ya no sé qué hacer con ese niño-dijo Black

Oye ¿No has pensado que tal vez lo que necesita Valí, es una novia?-dijo Venelana

¿Una novia? ¿Para qué?-dijo Black

Pues para que cambie su actitud, las mujeres pueden cambiar la actitud de los hombres-dijo Venelana

Puede que funcione pero no creó que Valí este interesado en las chicas por el momento-dijo Black

¿No habías dicho que la hija de Acnologia tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con él?-dijo Venelana

Sí, pero preferirá que Valí salga con otra chica antes de ser cuñado de Acnologia-dijo Black

¿Entonces que harás?-dijo Venelana

No lo sé pero por el momento tengo que buscar otra escuela para Valí-dijo Black

¿Otra escuela? ¿Por qué no lo dejas así ya?-dijo Venelana

¿Y que se salga con la suya? No voy a permitirlo, sí dejo que se salgo con la suya en el futuro lo seguirá haciendo y no tendrá respeto por nada-dijo Black

Ósea, igual que tú en el pasado-dijo Venelana

Sí pero yo mínimo me controlaba-dijo Black

¿Enserio? Dime ¿En qué te controlabas?-dijo Venelana

Pues….no destruido a ninguna facción, eso muestra que me controle-dijo Black

Sí eso lo sé, y es lindo saber que no lo hiciste por mí-dijo Venelana

Sí, básicamente tú fuiste la salvadora de las facciones, de otro modo si las hubiera destruido-dijo Black

Auch-dijo Venelana llevando sus manos a su vientre

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sucede algo?-dijo Black preocupado

Tranquilo, el bebé solo dio una patadita-dijo Venelana

¿Enserio?-dijo Black

 ** _Black puso su mano derecha en el vientre de Venelana y sintió las pataditas de su hijo_**

Parece que nuestro hijo será muy inquieto-dijo Black

De seguro heredara eso de ti-dijo Venelana

Sólo faltan siete meses para que Ryu nazca-dijo Black

Por cierto, ¿Ya construiste el cuarto?-dijo Venelana

¿Cuarto? ¿Qué cuarto?-dijo Black

Pues el cuarto del bebé ¿No lo has hecho?-dijo Venelana

Pense que el bebe se quedaría con nosotros en la habitación-dijo Black

Pues esa es una mejor idea pero ¿Ya compraste o hiciste una cuna para el bebe?-dijo Venelana

Etto…yo….

¿No la has hecho? ¿Qué tipo de padre eres?-dijo Venelana algo enojada

Oye, he estado ocupado con el trabajo, casi no tengo tiempo de hacer otras cosas-dijo Black

Ok, lo entiendo pero cuando tengas tiempo has la cuna o compra una, por favor-dijo Venelana

Lo hare-dijo Black

Muy bien-dijo Venelana regresando a su tejido

Oye, ¿No te gustaría hacer otra cosa más divertida que tejer?-dijo Black acercándose al cuello de la castaña para después comenzarle a darle besos

Mmm….Black, no podemos…mm….los demás nos pueden oír-dijo Venelana

No te preocupes, pondré un hechizo para que no se oiga anda de lo que hagamos-dijo Black

Mmm…Ok-dijo Venelana dejando de tejer y volteando a ver al pelinegro-Pero que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer

Ok-dijo Black

 ** _Black se encargo de cerrar la puerta con seguro, puso el hechizo para que los demás no escucharan lo que estaban por hacer y el resto se los dejo a su imaginación_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, Black miro a Reynare, Asia y a RIas junto a nobleza y hablo_**

¿Porque están aquí y porque no están en la escuela?-dijo Black

Bueno por lo que hizo Valí ayer, las clases se suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso-dijo Reynare

Y nosotros estamos aquí porque mi mamá nos dio permiso de quedarnos-dijo Rias

O sí, no creas que hemos terminado todavía Valí-dijo Black mirando a su hijo-Dentro de poco vamos a tener otra "Charla" de padre e hijo

 ** _Al escuchar eso el peli platino se asusto y trato de disfrutar la que tal vez sería su último desayuno_**

Black he hablado con Ur y he pensado inscribir a Valí en la academia Fairy Tail-dijo Valery

¿Fairy Tail? ¿La famosa academia para magos?-dijo Black

Sí, es la academia que está afiliado con Fairy Hills, pero en esta academia solo asisten hombres-dijo Valery-Ur me ha dicho que esa academia hay maestros que son muy estrictos con los estudiantes, tal vez ahí Valí pueda cambiar su actitud

Me parece bien, pero ¿Cuánto cuesta?-dijo Black

No mucho, unos cien mil dólares-dijo Valery

¿Qué? ¿Cien mil dólares?-dijo Black sorprendido

No es mucho comparado a todo el dinero que tienes, nos seas tacaño-dijo Valery

Ok, pagare la inscripción, con tal que Valí aprenda modales-dijo Black

Oigan ¿Yo no tengo derecho a opinar?-dijo Valí

¡No!-gritaron sus padres al mismo tiempo y el peli platino se cruzo de brazos molesto

¿Y cuando iríamos a la academia para inscribirlo?-dijo Black

Bueno, Shiro y yo iremos mañana a Fairy Hills porque es la evolución de los estudiantes-dijo Ur

¿Qué? ¿Ya llego ese día?-dijo Shiro sorprendido

¿Cómo se te puede olvidar si es cada año?-dijo Ur

Pues la verdad nunca le tome importancia a esas cosas-dijo Shiro

Dejando eso de lado, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros para que le echen un vistazo a la academia-dijo Ur

Me parece bien, mañana todos iremos a la academia-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Habitación de Black_**

 ** _Black estaba sentado en su cama viendo como Shiro y James estaban armando una cuna, el pelinegro había comparado una cuna para su hijo y les pidió a sus amigos que la armaran_**

Muy bien chicos, lo hacen muy bien-dijo Black

¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Es tú hijo después de todo-dijo Shiro

Nah, no me da ganas, además yo ya compre la cuna, solo tienen que armarla no es tan difícil-dijo Black

 ** _En eso Venelana entro a la habitación y miro la cuna que el rubio y el tigre estaban armando_**

Oh, sí compraste la cuna-dijo Venelana yendo a abrazar al pelinegro-Eres el mejor padre del mundo

Jeje, todo para mi bella esposa y mi hijo-dijo Black

Maldito, nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo y él se lleva todo el crédito-murmuro James

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos estaban listos para ir a la academia Fairy Hills, todos estaban usando ropa elegante para ir , incluso Shiro estaba usando su apariencia humana, pero surgió algo en último minuto_**

¿Enserio tienes que ir a esa orden de trabajo?-dijo Valery a Black

Sí, ofrecen una buena recompensa además es solo derrotar a un grupo de bandidos-dijo Black

Qué lástima, parece que no podremos ir-dijo Valí

Nada de eso, yo no iré pero ustedes sí-dijo Black-Valery, tú y las demás verán la academia y me esperaran, yo terminare rápido el trabajo e iré con ustedes

De acuerdo-dijo Valery

Y otra cosa, cuiden a Venelana, no quiero que le pase nada-dijo Black

Déjanosla a nosotras-dijeron las chicas

Bien, nos vemos luego-dijo Black saliendo de la casa

 ** _Al salir el pelinegro, todos también salieron y fueron rumbo a Fairy Hills_**

 ** _Mientras muy lejos de ahí_**

 ** _En el espacio_**

 ** _En el espacio se podía ver un lindo planeta de color verde que tenía unos anillos a su alrededor_**

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _De repente el planeta exploto y en el espacio aparecieron Martinne y Geen_**

Bien Geen-sama, ya no queda ningún planeta por destruir, ¿Regresamos a…¿Geen-sama?-dijo Martinne mirando a Geen

 ** _Geen estaba mirando la explosión y ahí pudo ver una silueta de un hombre que tenía cola y alas_**

Geen-sama-dijo Martinne

¿Qué sucede, Martinne?-dijo Geen mirando a Martinne

A estado actuando muy raro últimamente Geen-sama ¿Le sucede algo?-dijo Martinne

Últimamente he tenido visiones-dijo Geen

¿Visiones? ¿Qué tipo de visiones?-dijo Martinne

He tenido visiones en donde me veo peleando contra un tipo que tiene apariencia de dragón-dijo Geen

¿Apariencia de dragón?-dijo Martinne

Sí, tiene grandes alas, una cola y escamas de color plateado-dijo Geen

Muy peculiar-dijo Martinne invocando un cetro

 ** _Martinne comenzó a buscar algo en su cetro y después de unos segundos hablo_**

Genne-sama, ningún planeta tiene dragones a excepción del planeta tierra-dijo Martinne

¿Tierra? ¿Hablas del planeta donde existen demonios, ángeles y esas cosas?-dijo Geen

Sí, al parecer existe un hombre que es mitad humano y mitas dragón, él es el ser más poderoso de ese planeta-dijo Martinne

¿Cuál es su nombre?-dijo Geen

Que sorpresa, su nombre es Draco D. Black-dijo Martinne

¿D? ¿Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba un nombre con una D?-dijo Geen

Y no es todo, al parecer es hijo de la bestia del caos, Trihexa-dijo Martinne

Así que es un mestizo de humano y un dios dragón, bueno eso no me preocupa, si mal no recuerdo yo vencí a ese dragón a Great Red y Ophis hace mucho-dijo Geen

Está en lo correcto pero al parecer este chico es un poco más fuerte que esos tres y además, es inmortal-dijo Martinne

¿Inmortal?-dijo Geen

Sí, al parecer fue echado del inframundo y del cielo hace muchos años atrás, gracias a eso no puede morir-dijo Martinne

Ya veo, vayamos a la tierra, tal vez el sea el dios dragón de mis visiones-dijo Geen

Ok, pero le advierto de ante mano que nos tardaremos en llegar como en unas tres o cuatro horas-dijo Martinne

No importa, vamos-dijo Geen

Muy bien, sujétese bien-dijo Martinne

 ** _Geen puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Martinne y los dos desaparecieron rápidamente_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Con Venelana y los demás_**

 ** _Después de tres horas de viaje, Venelana y los demás estaban enfrente de un gran edificio que tenía un gran cartel que decía "Fairy Hills". Todos a excepción de Shiro y Ur estaban sorprendidos por lo grande que era_**

Wow, ¿esto es Fairy Hills?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Es enorme-dijo Akeno

Y eso que no la han visto por dentro-dijo Ur

¿Y donde está la academia para los chicos?-dijo Valery

Se encuentra un poco más lejos pero luego los llevaremos para que la vean-dijo Ur-Por ahora entremos

 ** _Todos entraron y se llevaron otra gran sorpresa al ver lo elegante que era la academia, adentro pudieron ver a varios padres reunidos_**

Ur, Shiro

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a su derecha y pudieron ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que se acercaba a ellos_**

Layla-dijo Ur

Me da gusto volverlos a ver-dijo la rubia mirando a los demás-¿Son amigos suyos?

Sí, ellos vinieron a ver la academia-dijo Ur-Chicos ellas es Layla Heartfilia, ellas es una especta con la magia celestial

Mucho gusto-dijeron todos

 ** _Layla miro a James y se le acerco_**

¿Cómo te llamas guapo?-dijo Layla de modo coqueto

 ** _El rubio confundido miro a su alrededor y luego miro a Layla_**

¿Te refieres a mí?-dijo James señalándose así mismo

Claro, ¿Ves a otro guapo por aquí?-dijo Layla

Etto…

Él es mi amigo James, es soltero-dijo Shiro

Oh que bueno, ¿Quieres que te de un recorrido por la academia?-dijo Layla

Yo….

A él le gustaría-dijo Shiro

¿Qué demonios haces?-susurro James

Te estoy ayudando en conseguir novia, luego me agradeces-dijo Shiro

Pero yo no….

Venga por aquí, le mostrare todo el lugar-dijo Layla tomando a James de la mano

 ** _Layla jalo a James apartándolo de los demás_**

¿Qué acaba de pasar?-dijo Kushina

No lo sé-dijo Mikoto

¿Esa mujer se fijo en James?-dijo Irene

Disculpen a Layla, es que hace tres años que murió su marido y últimamente ha tratado de conseguir pareja-dijo Ur

¿Y ella tiene una hija que estudia aquí?-dijo Venelana

Oh sí, tiene una hija llamada Lucy que es igualita a ella-dijo Ur-Pero síganos, les mostraremos a nuestra hija Ultear

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _El pelinegro acababa de terminar su trabajo y había recogido su dinero, Black se encontraba caminando en un bosque dirigiéndose hacia Fairy Hills_**

[Creó que ya te perdiste]-dijo Ddraig

Silencio, no estoy perdido, estoy siguiendo el olor de los demás para llegar-dijo Black

 ** _Black siguió caminando por el bosque pero de repente sintió algo que hizo que se detuviera de golpe_**

[¿Black? ¿Estas bien?]-dijo Dragid

Este poder…

[¿Eh?]-dijo Ddraig confundido

Este poder ¿A quién le pertenece?-dijo Black

 ** _Black podía sentir un gigantesco poder, nunca antes había sentido algo así antes, el miro sus manos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba temblando_**

 _¿E..Es…Estoy temblando? ¿Por qué?-pensó Black_

Oye tú-se escucho una voz detrás de Black

 ** _El pelinegro poco a poco se dio la vuelta y al voltearse por completo pudo ver a Geen y a Martinne_**

¿Eres Draco D. Black?-dijo Geen

 ** _FIN_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Capitulo 34_**

 _¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y porque estoy temblando?-pensó Black mirando a Geen y sus manos que estaban temblando_

Oye respóndeme ¿Eres Draco D. Black sí o no?-dijo Geen

Etto….sí soy Draco D. Black-dijo Black

Muy bien, quiero que pelees conmigo-dijo Geen

¿Qué?-dijo Black

Supe que eres el ser más poderoso de este planeta y quisiera comprobar algo, así que vamos, pelemos-dijo Geen

Ok pero antes quisiera saber ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Black

Yo soy Geen el dios destructor de este universo-dijo Geen

¿Dios destructor?-dijo Black confundido

Y ella es Martinne, mi leal acompañante-dijo Geen

Es un placer-dijo Martinne

¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vas a pelear o no?-dijo Geen

Sí, peleare-dijo Black

 ** _Black se preparo para pelear mientras que Geen se quedo parado en donde estaba, Black rápidamente corrió hacia Geen, cubrió su brazo derecho de Haki y…_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo a Geen pero este la detuvo con la palma de su mano derecha sin ningún problema, eso sorprendió a Black_**

Oh, hace mucho que no veía a alguien usar Haki, eres alguien interesante-dijo Geen

 ** _Black cubrió su brazo izquierdo con Haki y le lanzo un puñetazo pero Geen lo sujeto con su otra mano_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Geen le dio una fuerte patada al pelinegro haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, Black derribo varios árboles del bosque con su cuerpo, Black se encontraba en el suelo, el pelinegro se estaba sujetando el estomago y en su cara había una expresión de dolor_**

 _Sólo me dio un golpe pero se sintió como si me hubiera golpeado mil veces-pensó Black mientras se comenzaba a ponerse de pie_

 ** _Black se puso de pie y miro a Geen, este estaba haciéndole señas para que fuera a atacarlo, al ver eso Black se molesto, su guante apareció en su brazo y en segundos activo su Balance Breaker_**

Una Boosted Gear, sin duda este humano es muy interesante-dijo Geen

 ** _Black extendió sus alas y rápidamente voló hacia el dios destructor, Black prendió fuego en su brazo derecho y cerro con fuerza su puño_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio a Geen un fuerte golpe en el estomago pero el dios ni siquiera se movió el golpe_**

Oh, magia dragón Slayer, ¿Qué más trucos tienes?-dijo Geen

 ** _Black quito su puño del estomago de Geen y prendió fuego en sus dos brazos y piernas_**

 **¡Karyu no Tekke!** (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)

 **¡Karyu no Kagitsume!** (Patada de fuego del dragón de fuego)

 **¡Gokugeki!** (Látigo de fuego)

 **¡Enchu!** (Codazo de fuego)

 ** _Black estaba golpeando a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza a Geen pero este ni siquiera sentía daño y no se movía con los golpes, no importaba cuantas veces Black lo golpeaba, el dios no se inmutaba por sus golpes, Black siguió golpeándolo hasta que Geen sujeto sus brazos de nuevo_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

¡GHAAH!

 ** _Black escupió mucha sangre al recibir un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, Geen le soltó los brazo y el pelinegro cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago mientras escupía más sangre_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Geen le dio una patada que lo mando contra los árboles, Black estaba adolorida y poco a poco se iba levantando del suelo pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver a Geen delante de él, el dios tenía su mano extendida apuntando hacia Black, en la palma de su mano se comenzó a formar una esfera de color azul_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Geen le lanzo una fuerte ráfaga que ocasiono una gran explosión y nube de humo, cuando el humo se disperso dejo ver un gran camino de destrucción, varios árboles fueron destruidos y no había rastro de Black, pero de repente todo el planeta comenzaba a temblar_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión de fuego salió del suelo y del fuego salió Black en su forma de dragón forcé_**

Impresionante, ahora que expulsas mucho más poder, pero ese poder no es suficiente para derrotar a un dios como yo-dijo Geen

 **Eso ya lo veremos-** dijo Black volando hacia el

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black estaba atacando a Geen a gran velocidad pero este estaba bloqueando sus golpes con mucha facilidad y sin esfuerzo y con un solo dedo, Black no lo pudía creer, todos sus golpes eran inútiles ante Geen. Black dejo de lanzarle golpe y se alejo de él para después levantar un muro de fuego que lo rodeo_**

 **¡Dai Enkai!** (Gran comando de llamas)

 ** _Todo el fuego comenzó a reunirse en el cielo hasta formar una gigantesca bola de fuego_**

 **¡Entei!** (Emperador de las llamas)

¿Crees que con eso me vencerás? Estás equivocado si lo crees-dijo Geen

 **¡Esto se acaba ahora!-** grito Black lanzando la gran esfera de fuego contra Geen

 ** _Geen no hizo nada, solo se quedo quieto en donde estaba parado mientras que Martinne creó una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor para protegerse_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera de fuego provoco una inmensa explosión, parecida a una bomba nuclear, había mucho humo y cuando se disolvió dejo ver como todo el parque había desaparecido, donde una vez había arboles ahora solo había un gigantesco cráter con fuego en algunas partes_**

 **Gane-** dijo Black

Estás equivocado

 ** _Geen apareció detrás de Black sin ningún rasguño, antes de que Black pudiera reaccionar, Geen le dio un golpe en el cuello que le hizo perder su transformación y la consciencia, Black cayó al suelo inconsciente y Geen comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Martinne_**

¿Enserio era él el ser más poderoso del planeta?-dijo Geen

Sí, pero al parecer los otros dos seres más poderosos de este planeta están en un mismo lugar-dijo Martinne mirando su cetro

Muy bien, vayamos a ver esas personas-dijo Geen antes de ver a Black-Nos vemos luego, humano

 ** _Martinne y Geen desaparecieron de ahí dejando a Black en el suelo, el pelinegro comenzaba a despertar, el estaba adolorido apenas se podía mover_**

¿Es posible que exista alguien así de poderoso?-dijo Black

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció enfrente de él y del círculo apareció Ophis_**

¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Ophis

 ** _Mientras en Fairy Hills_**

 ** _Todas las estudiantes y padres estaban asustados y sorprendidos por el temblor que hubo, todos los padres se encontraban abrazando a sus hijas mientras que todos los maestros se aseguraban que hubiera ningún daño en la academia y no hubiera heridos. Shiro, James y las demás sabían la razón por el temblor_**

Shiro-dijo James

Lo sé, ese fue el poder de Black-dijo Shiro-¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿El no usaría ese poder al menos que fuera necesario?

¿Creen que Black este peleando contra alguien?-dijo Venelana

Sí es así, creó que la pelea término-dijo Shiro

Etto….disculpe, ¿podría dejar de abrazarme?-dijo James a Layla que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza

¿Eh? No puedo, estoy muy asustada por el temblor, además-dijo Layla tocando el abdomen de James-¿Haces ejercicio? Siento unos abdominales bien trabajados

¿No debería estas buscando a su hija en este momento?-dijo Irene

Lucy se sabe cuidar sola, de seguro esta bien-dijo Layla apegándose más a James

Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo una voz cerca de ellos

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz y vieron a un grupo de chicas que se estaban acercando hacia ellos, el grupo era conformado por una chica rubia de grandes pechos que se parecía a Layla, una chica hermosa de cabello negro que se parecía a Ur y la ultima era una chica de cabello carmesí que tenía cierto parecido con Irene. Irene noto un olor familiar en la chica pelirroja y al recordar ese olor abrió los ojos como platos_**

 _No puede ser….ella-pensó Irene sorprendida mientras veía a la pelirroja_

 ** _Ur tan solo corrió a abrazar a la chica pelinegra y esta se avergonzó_**

Oh mi querida Ultear, ya tenía ganas de verte-dijo Ur

Mamá, esto es vergonzoso-dijo la pelinegra

Chicos les presento a Ultear, mi hija-dijo Ur

Hola-dijo Ultear

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Shiro para después voltear a ver a Ur y a Ultear, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que se le quedaron viendo a Shiro_**

¿Qué?-dijo Shiro

No cabe duda que saco todo de su madre-dijo Venelana

No hay duda alguna con eso-dijo Kushina

Salió idéntica a su madre, ni siquiera podemos creer que ella es tu hija-dijo Valery

 ** _Shiro soltó un gruñido al escuchar eso_**

Explícate mamá ¿Qué haces abrazando a ese hombre?-dijo la rubia a Layla que seguía abrazando a James

Oh Lucy, no debes ser tan mala con tu nuevo papá-dijo Layla

¿Papá?-dijo James sorprendido

¿Así que eres la nueva pareja de mi mamá?-dijo Lucy a James

No, esto es un….

Pues déjame decirte que no te veré como padre, no importa si mi mamá te ama, tu nuca seras mi padre-dijo Lucy

 _¿Porque me está pasando esto a mí?-pensó James_

 ** _La chica pelirroja sintió como la estaban observando, miro a Irene y vio como esta no le apartaba la mirada de encima_**

Disculpe ¿Por qué se me queda viendo?-dijo la pelirroja mirando a Irene

Etto…no por nada-dijo Irene desviando la mirada

Oh, casi se me olvida, ella es Erza Scarlet, es amiga de mi hija-dijo Ur

Es un placer-dijo la pelirroja

Encantados en conocerte Erza-san, dinos ¿Dónde están tus padres? Queremos conocerlos-dijo Venelana

Etto….yo no tengo padres-dijo Erza

Oh perdona no quería…..

Descuide no hay problema, yo he sido huérfana desde que era bebe, fui criada en un orfanato hasta que descubrí que tenía poderes mágicos, desde entonces he vivido aquí en Fairy Hills-dijo Erza

Vaya, ¿Quién sería tan cruel para dejar a su hijo?-dijo Mikoto

 ** _En eso Irene le da un fuerte pisotón a la pelinegra y está enfadada la mira_**

¿Qué te pasa, Irene? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Mikoto molesta

Perdón, vi un insecto en tu zapato y trate de pisarlo pero escapo antes que lo hiciera-dijo Irene

Bueno, ya que todo paso y nadie está herido, sigamos por el recorrido que aun falta mucho por ver-dijo Ur

Si quiere puedo ayudarle Ur-san-dijo Erza

Me vendría de gran ayuda Erza-dijo Ur

Bien, síganme-dijo Erza

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _Ophis había ayudado al pelinegro, los dos ahora se encontraban volando en una extraña dimensión_**

Dime Ophis ¿Sabes quién es el tipo que me venció?-dijo Black

Al principio no sabía quién era pero a mi mente vino un recuerdo, él que te derroto fue Geen, el dios de la destrucción-dijo Ophis

Ese tipo me dijo lo mismo pero aun no entiendo a que se refiere con eso de dios de la destrucción-dijo Black

Escucha en el mundo hay gente muy poderosa, incluso más fuerte que nosotros y entre ellos hay personas que crean mundos y otros que los destruyen, esos son los dioses de la destrucción o mejor conocidos como Hakaishin-dijo Ophis

¿Hakaishin?-dijo Black

Son los seres más poderosos que existen, ellos pueden destruir galaxias y planetas con un solo dedo si lo quisieran-dijo Ophis

Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque no lo pude derrotar-dijo Black

Lo que me sorprende que él quisiera pelear contra ti, normalmente no hacen eso, solo destruyen los planetas sin hablar con nadie y ya-dijo Ophis

Dijo que quería comprobar algo, ¿A que se referirá?-dijo Black

No lo sé pero de seguro no puede ser algo bueno ¿Sabes a donde se fue cunado termino su pelea?-dijo Ophis

Rayos, dijo que iría con los individuos más poderosos del planeta y dijo que están en un mismo puntos, eso significa que van a Fairy Hills, ahí están Shiro y James-dijo Black

Ya veo, bueno entonces tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Ophis

¿A dónde vamos exactamente?-dijo Black

Ya lo veras-dijo Ophis

 ** _Los dos siguieron volando en la dimensión hasta que se encontraron con un dragóon rojo occidente de aproximadamente cien metros_**

Great Red-dijo Black

 **Los estaba esperando, debemos darnos prisa antes que Geen-sama piense destruir el planeta-** dijo el gran dragón

Esperen un minutos ¿Ustedes dos están trabajando juntos? ¿No se odiaban?-dijo Black

En este momento debemos trabajar en el equipo si queremos salvar el planeta-dijo Ophis

¿Pero cómo lo haremos? ¿No se supone que los Hakishin son los más poderosos?-dijo Black

 **Y lo son pero ya tenemos un plan, traeremos al dios dragón más poderoso para que lo enfrente-** dijo Great Red

¿Y cómo harán eso?-dijo Black

Muy fácil, te daremos nuestro pdoer-dijo Ophis

¿Qué?-dijo Black sorprendido

Te daremos nuestro poder, de seguro nuestro poder más el tuyo será suficiente para derrotat a Geen-sama-dijo Ophis

No lo creó, sentí un gran poder en él, no creó que con solo nuestros poderes combinados sea suficiente-dijo Black

Espera ¿Sentiste su poder?-dijo Ophis

Sí ¿Tiene algo de malo?-dijo Black

No es eso, es que los mortales no pueden sentir el ki de lo dioses-dijo Ophis

 **Recuerda que es hijo de Trihexa, siendo hijo de un dios dragó heredo la habilidad de sentir la presencia de los dioses** -dijo Great Red

Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo Ophis

Pienso que los poderes de los dioses dragones combinado no es suficiente, ¿Qué tal si juntamos los poderes de los dioses dragones más de los dragón Slayer más poderosos?-dijo Black

¿Dragón Slayer? Pero ya no existen dragón slayer en el mundo-dijo Ophis

Claro que sí y yo se donde están-dijo Black

 ** _De regreso_** ** _a Fairy Hills_**

 ** _Erza estaba dándoles a todos el recorrido por Fairy Hills, le enseño cada salón, vieron el gimnasio que tenía una gran piscina, las habitaciones donde se quedaban las estudiantes, donde realizaban pociones, etc. Siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a un salón donde se encontraba un hombre de cabello largo de color naranja abrazando a una chica de cabello castaña_**

Vamos Cana-chan, vena abrazar a tu padre-dijo el peli naranja

¿No tienes que ir a dar clase en la otra escuela?-dijo la castaña ignorando al peli naranja

Oh, Gildarts, Cana-chan-dijo Ur

Ur, Shiro-dijo el peli naranja volteando a ver a estos

 ** _El peli naranja vio a Venelana y a las demás chicas y él se acerco a ellas para coquetear_**

Hola señoritas, ¿Acaso viven solas?-dijo Gildarts

¿Acaso no puedes pasar un rato sin coquetear con la primera mujer que ves?-dijo la castaña

Dime hermosa ¿Eres soltera?-dijo Gildarts a Venelana

Señor, está siendo muy lindo pero estoy casada y si mi esposo se entera de que me está coqueteando, le arrancara la lengua y luego le sacara los ojos para después reducir todo su cuerpo en cenizas-dijo Venelana

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Gildarts

Créele Gildarts, yo conozco muy bien a su esposo, no queras verlo enojado-dijo Shiro

Bueno, pero de seguro con las demás no hay problema-dijo Gildarts

Lo sentimos pero ya tenemos novio-dijeron las demás

¿Qué?-dijo Gildarts

Oye Ur, ¿Quién es este tipo?-dijo Valery

Él es Gildarts Clive y la chica que está hay es su hija, su nombre es Cana-dijo Ur señalando a la castaña-Gildarts es uno de los maestros de Fairy Tail, de hecho es uno de los más fuertes

Ya veo, dígame ya que es un maestro de Fairy Tail ¿Creen que si inscribo a mi hijo en su academia cambien su actitud?-dijo Valery

¿Su hijo?-dijo Gildarts

Sí, él es Valí-dijo Valery presentando a su hijo-Heredo mucha de la actitud de su padre y queremos que la cambie

Mmm….yo no veo algo malo en él-dijo Gildarts

¿Sabes de qué color son tus intestinos?-dijo Valí

¿Eh?-dijo Gildarts

¿No te gustaría saberlo?-dijo Valí

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Valery le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Valí en la cabeza dejándole un gran chichón_**

A esto es a lo que me refiero ¿Cree que puede cambiarle la actitud a mi hijo?-dijo Valery

No se preocupe nosotros somos muy estrictos con nuestros estudiantes, de seguro cambiaremos la actitud de su hijo dentro de poco-dijo Gildarts

Genial, su padre se pondrá feliz cuando sepa de esto-dijo Valery

Oh miren la hora, ya va comenzar la ceremonia de premiación-dijo Ur

¿Ceremonia de premiación?-dijo Venelana

Cada vez que se hace la reunión de padres hay una ceremonia para entregar premios a los mejores estudiantes de la academia, y déjenme decirles que mi Ultear a ganado todos los años a la mejor estudiante-dijo Ur orgullosa mientras abrazaba a su hija

Mamá, me estas avergonzado-dijo Ultear sonrojada de vergüenza

Entonces vamos-dijo Venelana

 ** _Todos se dirigieron a un gran salón donde estaban todos los padres junto con sus hijat, enfrente de ellos había un gran escenario en el cual estaba una loli de cabello rubio de ojos verde que usaba un vestido rosa con volantes en capas de color blanco_** ** _con los bordes de color rojo y figuras de color azul. También lleva un lazo de color rojo en el cuello del vestido y parece que tiene alas de color rosa, simulando protuberancias, alrededor de las orejas._**

¿Quién ese esa niña?-dijo James

No es una niña, ella es Marvis Vermilion, es la fundadora de Fairy Tail y Fairy Hills, además se considera como la maga más poderosa de todos los tiempos-dijo Ur

 ** _La loli hizo aparecer un micrófono en su mano derecha y comenzó a hablar_**

Buenos días a todos, me alegra que todos nos acompañen en este día tan especial, me alegra ver a todos los padres reunidos con sus hijas en este día-dijo la loli-Y como saben que ya es costumbre, comenzaremos con la entrega de premios

 ** _Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir pero se pudo escuchar un aplauso lento que resonaba por todo el lugar, todos dirigieron su mirada a la persona que estaba aplaudiendo así pero no encontraban a nadie_**

Vaya, llegamos a tiempo para le entrega de premios

 ** _Los ojos de la loli rubia se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz, dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, todos al ver eso hicieron lo mismo y se sorprendieron al ver a Geen y a Martinne flotando arriba de ellos_**

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?-pensó Mavis_

Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez Mavis ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Geen

G…Ge…Geen-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Mavis nerviosa

Sólo vine a ver a las otros seres más poderosos de este planeta-dijo Geen mirando a James y a Shiro-Pero a simple vista puedo notar que no son tan fuertes como el D, que derrote hace poco

 _¿D? ¿Se estará refiriendo a Black?-pensaron todos sorprendidos_

Vine a la tierra para encontrar a un dios dragón que me haría frente pero al parecer me equivoque-dijo Geen creando una esfera de color azul en su mano derecha-Además he visto que en este mundo solo hay seres débiles, un planeta como este no puede existir en un universo perfecto como es el mío, así que voy a destruirlo

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Geen dijo, Geen comenzó a hacer más grande la esfera, Shiro yJames se lanzaron para detenerlo pero…._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Geen les dio a ambos una patada en el estomago que los hizo caer contra el suelo, los dos cayeron de pie y volvieron a lanzarse contra el dios destructor_**

¡Aguarden, no le podrán ganar! ¡Deténganse!-grito Mavis

 ** _Shiro cubrió su brazo derecho de Haki y fue rodeado por rayos, James hizo lo mismo y cubrió con Haki su brazo derecho, al ver eso, Geen deshizo la esfera de poder_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Shiro y James le lanzaron fuertes puñetazos a Geen pero este los detuvo con las palmas de sus manos_**

No molesten-dijo Geen

 ** _Geen comenzó a formar esferas de poder en las palmas de sus manos y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Saco volando a Shiro y a James del salón, los dos atravesaron las paredes y fueron a parar en el jardín de la academia. Shiro se estaba levantando del césped pero de repente Geen pareció delante de él, Shiro al ver eso decidió atacarlo_**

 **¡Shigan!** (Dedo pistola)

 ** _Geen esquivo con mucha facilidad el ataque de Shiro y le sujeto el brazo derecho_**

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Geen le quebró el brazo a Shiro con suma facilidad haciendo gritar al peli blanco_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _En eso James llego corriendo a la ayuda de su amigo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Geen en la cara pero este ni siquiera se movió, Geen tomo la cabeza de James y de Shiro para después estrellaras entre sí, los dos comenzaron a sangrar de sus frentes, en eso todos salieron de la academia y vieron como Geen estaba golpeando a Shiro y a James, Geen soltó a los dos y estos cayeron en el suelo, creó una esfera de poder en su mano derecha y apunto hacia los dos_**

Ahora serán destruidos-dijo Geen

¡Espere, Geen-sama!

 ** _En eso pareció un círculo mágico delante del dios y de él salió Black que estaba siendo acompañado por Ophis, Great Red, Acnologia, Anna y una chica que se parecía a ella solo que su cabello era como el de Acnologia. Todos se quedaron en shock al ver al gran dragón rojo peor también por ver a los demás que aparecieron_**

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes por más?-dijo Geen a Black

Le pido que espere un poco, dentro de poco le traeremos a un dios dragón que le hará frente-dijo Black

¿EL dios dragón que me hará frente?-dijo Geen

Sí, solo le pido un poco de tiempo-dijo Black

Mmm….muy bien, tienes cinco minutos pero si no traes a ese dios dragón, voy a destruir este planeta-dijo Geen

De acuerdo, es más que suficiente-dijo Black

 ** _Black rápidamente corrió donde estaba Venelana y los demás_**

Irene, Valí, Venelana necesito su ayuda rápido-dijo Black

Black ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Quién es ese tipo que dice que destruirá el planeta?-dijo Venelana señalando a Geen

No hay tiempo que explicar, necesito su ayuda rápido-dijo Black

 ** _Los tres no se negaron y decidieron ayudar al pelinegro, Valí vio a la peli azul y desvió la mirada_**

Hola, Liz-dijo Valí

Hola, Valí-dijo la peli azul

Etto…. A pasado un tiempo ¿No crees?-dijo Valí

Sí, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo Liz

Pues….

¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y vengan!-grito Acnologia

 ** _En eso Ophis, Great Red, Acnologia, Irene, Liz, Valí y Venelana rodearon a Black_**

¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer?-dijo Venelana

 **Vamos a darle nuestro poder de dragón a Black-** dijo Great Red

¿Poder de dragón?-dijo Venelana

 **Sí** -dijo Great Red

Pero yo no tengo poder de dragón-dijo Venelana

Pero el bebé que tienes en el vientre sí, noto un gran poder de dragón dentro de ti, sin duda alguna ese bebe será muy fuerte cuando nazca-dijo Ophis

 **Dejamos de hablar y comencemos** -dijo Great Red

 ** _Todos asintieron y comenzaron a expulsar poder mágico, el poder de todos ellos comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo de Black. Mientras que ellos estaban haciendo eso, Ur y Layla fueron a ayudar a Shiro y a James_**

Shiro ¿Estás bien?-dijo Ur preocupada

Sí, ¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Shiro mirando lo que Black y los dragones estaban haciendo

Están creando al dios dragón más poderoso de la historia-dijo Anna

¿Al dios dragón más poderoso de la historia?-dijeron todos confundidos

 ** _Todos siguieron dándole a Black su poder y de repente todos comenzaron a volar_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Irene sorprendida

¿Estamos volando?-dijo Venelana

No se desconcentren-dijo Ophis

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Black comenzaba a cambiar su piel se estaba transformando en escamas de color rojo que luego comenzaría a cambiar de rojo a dorado, también le salieron un par grande de alas de dragón, una cola y unas afiladas garras, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear de verdes a un color azul. De repente todo el cielo se oscureció y comenzaron a caer rayos al suelo, todas las personas se sorprendieron por eso pero corrieron a dentro de la academia para protegerse de los rayos. Geen se encontraba en el suelo junto con Martinne observando lo que sucedía_**

 ** _Todo el planeta comenzó a temblar de repente, los rayos caían con más fuerza agrietando el suelo, de repente Black comenzó a expulsar una gran luz dorada que encegueció a todos y hubo una gran onda de viento que mando a volar a Ophis, Great Red, Valí, Acnologia, Irene, Liz y Venelana. Todos ellos extendieron sus alas y se quedaron viendo la luz dorada_**

Black-dijo Venelana

 **¡GROOOAAAAR!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron en shock al ver en el cielo la silueta de un gran dragón dorado que soltó un gran rugido que hizo temblar todo el planeta, en eso la luz dorada desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad pero en el cielo se encontraba una especie de huevo dorado, el huevo comenzó a descender y cuando toco suelo_**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Este se rompió soltando una gran luz cegadora y una gran onda de viento, cuando la luz se fue todos se sorprendieron al ver a Black, el pelinegro estaba totalmente cambiado, toda su piel se transformo en escamas doradas, tenía unas grandes alas doradas de dragón, una cola, afiladas garras, su cabello ahora era rubio y sus ojos eran de color azul pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él, era la aura flameante dorada que recorría su cuerpo_**

Funciono-dijo Ophis

 **Hemos traído al mundo al dios dragón más fuerte de la historia-** dijo Great Red

Bien, noto poder de un verdadero dios en ti ahora, eso significa que funciono-dijo Geen acercándose a Black

Todo este poder-dijo Black mirando su cuerpo-Todo este poder es….

¿Increíble?-dijo Geen

Sí-dijo Black

Lo sé, ser un dios es algo grandioso, ahora éstas listo para el segundo raund?-dijo Geen preparándose para pelear

Sí-dijo Black posición en pose de pelea

 ** _Los se quedaron viendo hasta que los dos desapreciaron e la vista de todos para después aparecer en el cielo_**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los dos chocaron ocasionando una gran onda de choques que no solo hizo temblar el planeta entero sino que todo el universo, los dos se vieron y se separaron_**

Dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Geen

Me siento increíble-dijo Black

Claro, después de todo yo también me siento así-dijo Geen

 ** _Los dos nuevamente se lanzaron a atacarse y…._**

 **¡PAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _FIN_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Capitulo 35_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 ** _Geen y Black se encontraban en el cielo intercambiando a gran velocidad y con cada golpe que daban todo el planeta, no, todo el universo temblaba, incluso el suelo donde estaban los demás comenzaba a agrietarse y a abrirse. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la pelea, aunque algunos querían irse de ahí para no salir heridos sus cuerpos no se lo permitían porque de lo peligros que era quedarse, querían quedarse viendo la pelea_**

Esto es algo increíble, nunca había visto nada parecido-dijo Shiro mirando la pelea

Esto está fuera de nuestro alcanza-dijo James

¿Alguien me podría explicar que es lo que está pasando?-dijo Venelana

Yo te lo explicare-dijo Ophis-El tipo con que Black está peleando en este momento es un dios de la destrucción

¿Dios destructor?-dijo Venelana confundida

Un dios destructor es el ser más poderoso del mundo, es capaz de incluso destruir galaxias o planetas con un solo dedo-dijo Ophis

¿Son tan poderosos?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

Así es-dijo Ophis

 ** _En eso varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en el lugar y de ellos salieron todas las facciones, incluyendo a los dragones, Nordicos, el Olimpo y Yokais. Todas la personas de la escuela se sorprendieron al ver a todas las personas que acababan de aparecer, pero se sorprendieron más por los dragones_**

Sirzechs ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Venelana mirando a su hijo

No podíamos perdernos esta pelea, tal vez muramos al final de esta pero no verla sería algo que lamentaríamos por toda nuestras vidas-dijo Sirzechs

Vaya, incluso vino Tannin-dijo Ophis volando hacia un dragón de escamas moradas que tenía grandes cuernos en su cabeza-Pensé que odiabas a Black, por eso le prohibiste la entrada al territorio dragón

Como lo dijo el demonio, sería algo lamentable no ver esta pelea-dijo el dragón-Además ¿No se supone que tú y Great Red se tenían odio?

Decidimos apoyarnos en esta ocasión ya que si el planeta explota, todos nosotros moriremos y ya no habría dimensión por cual pelear-dijo Ophis

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _El planeta se sacudió bruscamente, todos miraron arriba y vieron como los puños de Black y Geen habían chocado, en sus puños se podía ver como salían chispas, los dos se separaron y volvieron a intercambiar golpes_**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo, Black rápidamente se recupero del golpe y comenzó a golpear al dios destructor en el estomago varias veces con mucha fuerza. Geen sujeto los puños de Black y quiso darle un rodillazo pero Black bloqueo el ataque con su rodilla_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar rodillazos, provocando grandes ondas de choques cada vez que sus rodillas chocaban, también saccaban algunas chispas cada vez que sus rodillas chocaban_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Geen le dio a Black un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, el dios rápidamente apareció detrás de Black, el extendió la palma de su mano derecha y comenzó a formar una esfera de poder_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Geen mando a volar a Black con una explosión, el dios apareció donde mando a Black y puso su mano en eus estomago y comenzó a formar una esfera de poder otra vez_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Geen siguió mandando a volar a Black con explosiones hasta que lo tomo del rostro y su mano comenzó a brillar, Geen rápidamente voló hacia el suelo y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Lo estrello contra el suelo, hubo una gigantesca explosión que formo una nube de humo, del humo salió Geen pero rápidamente Black también lo hizo, Black sujeto a Geen y rápidamente comenzó a volar hacia el espacio, Geen trato de zafarse de Black dándole fuertes codazos en la espalda pero el pelinegro los soportaba y seguía volando_**

¿Adónde lo lleva?-dijo Irene

Al parecer lo lleva al espacio-dijo Acnologia

¿Al espacio? Pero si lo hace no podrá respirar ahí-dijo Irene

Tranquila-dijo Shiro-Al ser inmortal puede flotar en el espacio sin ningún problema

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Irene sorprendida

¡Directora Mavis!

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver hacia atrás y vieron a un hombre de baja estatura de cabello blanco y bogote que corria hacia ellos acompañado por un gran grupo de chicos_**

Makarov-dijo Mavis

¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?-dijo el hombre pequeño-De repente todo comenzó a temblar y vimos una gran explosión proviniendo de aquí

Bueno es algo difícil de contar, solo mira hacia arriba-dijo Mavis

¿Hacia arriba?-dijo el hombre confundido

 ** _Todos miraron hacia arria y vieron como Black seguía llevando a Geen al espacio. Los dos llegaron al espacio y Geen se zafo de Black dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, Geen tomo a Black de la cabeza y puso su mano derecha delante de él, en su mano se comenzó a formar una esfera de poder y…_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Mando a volar a Black con una fuerte ráfaga de poder, Black estaba dirigiéndose hacia el planeta Marte, el vio eso y rápido se recupero, él vio como Geen se estaba dirigiendo hacia él a gran velocidad_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Black se quito del peligro haciendo que Geen se estrellara contra el planeta Marte, el planeta se comenzaba a agrietar y….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El planeta de color rojo exploto, formo una gran nube de humo y varios de los pedazos del planeta comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar, rápidamente del humo salió Geen y se dirigió hacia Black_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños volvieron a chocar, ocasionando que todo temblara_**

Eres alguien increíblemente fuerte humano-dijo Geen

Gracias-dijo Black

 ****Pero, aun no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a un dios destructor-dijo Geen

¿En verdad cree eso?-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se separaron y se quedaron viendo_**

No negare que eres muy fuerte estando en esa transformación pero el dios dragón que yo buscaba era de color plateado y no dorado-dijo Geen

Ya veo, así que es color equivocado-dijo Black mirando su cuerpo

Pero a decir verdad, esta pelea me está emocionando, hacía tiempo que no encontraba un digno oponente-dijo Geen

Lo mismo digo, nunca antes me había enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte como usted, Geen-sama. Es la primera vez que me siento así de emocionado por pelear con alguien-dijo Black

Vaya eso fue muy halagador pero dejémonos de charlas y sigamos con la pelea-dijo Geen

Sí-dijo Black

 ** _Black apareció enfrente de Geen sorprendiéndolo_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo, el dios se cubrió a tiempo con sus brazos, el golpe hizo temblar todo el universo_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black seguía golpeando a Genn y este tan solo se protegía con sus manos_**

 **¡PUUUUMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando a volar hacia unos asteroides, Geen se recupero del golpe y aterrizo en un asteroide pero Black rápidamente apareció enfrente de él, Black extendió su mano derecha delante de Geen y una esfera roja se formo en la palma de su mano_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Black le lanzo un fuerte rayo de color rojo que lo arrastro hacia el planeta Jupiter_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El rayo golpeo el planeta y este exploto ocasionando una gran explosión y nube de humo, del humo se pudo ver algo brillante y de él salió varias esferas de poder de color azul que se dirigían hacia Black, Black rápidamente comenzó a esquivarlas aunque algunas las desviaba con sus manos, mientras que esquivaba las esferas, Geen salió de humo y voló a gran velocidad contra Black mientras seguía lanzándole esferas de poder_**

 **¡PUUUUMM!**

¡GHAAA!

 ** _Geen le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Black en el estomago que le saco el aire_**

 **¡PUUUUMMM!**

 ** _El dios destructor le dio una patada que lo mando a volar lejos_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

¿Qué estará pasando?-dijo Venelana mirando el cielo

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Todos tan solo podían escuchar las ondas de choques y sentir como todo el planeta estaba temblando pero no podía ver la pelea que se estaba llevando en el espacio_**

¿Quién va ganado?-dijo Venelana

¿Quieren saberlo?-dijo Martinne llamando la atención e todos

 ** _Martinne levanto su cetro y de él salió un holograma de la pelea de Black y Geen_**

Ahora podrán ver la pelea, les informo que durante el tiempo que no vieron la pelea, ellos destruyeron dos planetas sin vida, creó que lo conocen como Marte y Júpiter-dijo Martinne

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Destruyeron el planeta Marte y el planeta Júpiter?!-grito Venelana sorprendida

 ** _Todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar eso_**

Sí pero como ya les dije, eran planetas sin vida viviendo en ellos, así que no deben preocuparse-dijo Martinne-Mejor deberían preocuparse por el universo

¿A qué se refiere con eso?-dijo Kushina

Como avanza la pelea, el universo ha recibido daños graves-dijo Martinne

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho de nuevo una gran onda de choques y el planeta volvió a temblar_**

Sí ellos siguen peleando existe la probabilidad se destruya-dijo Martinne

Imposible-dijo Venelana mientras miraba hacia el cielo

 ** _En el espacio_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Geen y Black estaban intercambiando golpe a gran velocidad, los golpes que estaban lanzando estaban haciendo que el espacio se comenzaba a desgarra y no solo eso, hacia que todo el universo temblara, incluso con la sondas de choques que provocaban, hacían explotar un planeta. Los dos se separaron y se miraron, ambos comenzaron a expulsar parte de su poder. Balck estaba expulsando una aura de color dorado que tomo forma de un dragón, lo mismo paso con Geen solo que su dragón era de color azul_**

 **¡GROOOOOOOOOOAAARRRR!**

 ** _Ambas auras rugieron con fuerza haciendo que todo temblara, los dos volaron a atacarse y….._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños volvieron a chocar provocando una inmensa onda de choques que sacudió todo, el lugar en donde estaban comenzaba a desgarrarse_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos volvieron a intercambiar golpes a gran velocidad, los dos estaban parejos pero Geen comenzó a expulsar un poco más de su poder y comenzó a tener la ventaja. El dios destructor estaba ganando más velocidad y fuerza_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAA!

 ** _Geen le dio a Black un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir mucha sangre, el dios destructor junto sus manos y en ellas se comenzó a formar una esfera de color azul_**

Fuiste un digno rival pero ya es momento de acabar esta pelea-dijo Geen

 ** _La esfera de sus manos se comenzó hacer más grande y Geen apunto hacia Black_**

Esto se termina ahora, humano-dijo Geen

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Geen le lanzo a Black una gran ráfaga de poder que lo envió hacia el sol, Black se estrello contra el sol y Geen al ver eso regreso a la tierra, Mientras que en el sol estaba Black tendido rodeado de fuego pero el fuego ni siquiera le hacía daño_**

Wow, en verdad me dio una paliza-dijo Black

[¿Qué haces? Aun no estás derrotado, vuelve a pelear]-dijo Ddraig

Para serte sincero Ddraig, en este momento estoy muy agotado-dijo Black-Creó que todo este poder ha hecho que me agote muy rápido

[¿Estas agotado? Mira a tu alrededor Black, estas rodeado de fuego, comete todo este fuego y acabemos con ese dios]-dijo Ddraig

¿Qué me coma el sol? ¿No es algo peligroso?-dijo Black

[¿Desde cuándo te importado si algo es peligroso o no?]-dijo Ddraig

Tienes razón-dijo Black

 ** _Black abrió su boca y comenzó comerse el fuego del sol_**

 ** _Mientras en la tierra_**

 ** _Geen apareció enfrente de todos y todos se asustaron al verlo, el holograma desapareció del cetro de Martinne, ella tomo su cetro y se acerco al dios_**

¿Ya termino, Geen-sama?-dijo Martinne

Sí, el tipo era fuerte pero no era la persona que buscaba-dijo Geen

Debo admitir que ese tipo sería un buen candidato para dios destructor, además lo obligo a usar su veinte porciento, hacia mucho que lo veía pelear así-dijo Martinne

Tienes razón, sería un buen sucesor pero eso no se podrá ya que lo mande contra el sol, de seguro ya debe este hecho polvo-dijo Geen

Geen-sama ¿Acaso se le olvido que esa persona es inmortal?-dijo Martinne

Claro que…..Oh rayos-dijo Geen

 ** _En eso todo se comenzó a oscurecer, todos miraron hacia el cielo y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, el sol, el sol se estaba apagando, el sol se apago por completo y en todo el planeta hubo una gran oscuridad hasta que un luz plateada ilumino todo, todos fueron segados por la luz plateada pero después de unos segundos todos volvieron a ver pero lo que vieron los dejos en shock. Enfrente de ellos estaba Black pero estaba cambiado su piel seguía siendo la de un dragón pero había cambiando de color, ya no era dorado si no plateada, su cabello tomo un tomo plateado y sus ojos ahora eran de color gris pero lo que más llamaba la atención en él era el aura de color azul oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo. Geen estaba sorprendido, esa era la persona que había visto en su visión y ahora lo tenía enfrente de él. Black tan solo dio un paso y…._**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Black en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había golpeado a Geen en el estomago_**

 _Que veloz-pensaron todos_

 ** _Geen retrocedió sujetándose el estomago, el miro a Black y rápidamente se lanzo contra él. El dios destructor comenzó a lanzarle golpes pero Black los estaba esquivando sin ningún problema. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo, Black estaba esquivando los golpes de Geen sin ninguna dificultad, eso llamo mucha la atención de Martinne_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Geen le lanzo un puñetazo a Black pero este desapareció haciendo que Geen golpeara el suelo, Geen creó un gran cráter en el suelo y en un segundo Black apareció detrás de él. Geen volteo a ver a Black y se sorprendió por el poder que había conseguido_**

 _¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo?-pensó Geen_

 ** _Black levanto su puño derecho y lo puso delante del pecho de Geen_**

 **¡PAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!**

¡GHAAAH!

 ** _Una fuerte onda de choques golpeo el pecho del dios haciéndolo vomitar sangre y que retrocediera varios metros, Geen se recupero del golpe y vio a Black que estaba caminado lentamente hacia él_**

 _¿Cómo demonios consiguió este poder en tan poco tiempo?-pensó Geen antes de mirar al cielo-¿Será porque se comió el fuego del sol? Puede ser pero ese poder supera el mio, será que….no imposible_

Migatte no Gokui-dijo Martinne llamando la atención de todos

¿Migatte no Gokui? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Shiro

Es una técnica que ni siquiera los dioses destructores pueden controlar del todo-dijo Martinne-Es una habilidad que hace que el cuerpo se mueva de manera voluntaria sin necesidad de usar la mente, ni siquiera Geen-sama a podido dominarla por completo Pero al parecer ese tipo llamado Black a conseguido esa técnica que esta encima de un dios destructor

Entonces ¿Black ahora es más fuerte que un dios?-dijo Venelana mirando a su esposo que estaba caminando hacia Geen

 ** _Black se detuvo enfrente de Geen y lo miro_**

Geen-sama-dijo Black

¿Eh?-dijo Geen

¿Está listo para el tercer Raund?-dijo Black

 ** _FIN_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Capitulo 36_**

 ** _Black se encontraba mirando a Geen que estaba sorprendido por el poder había alcanzado en tan poco tiempo, había conseguido el Migatte no gokui, algo que ni él ni los otros dioses podían conseguir tan fácil_**

Bien, yo comenzare-dijo Black

 ** _Black dio un paso hacia adelante y…_**

 **¡PUUUMM!**

 ** _Black increíblemente apareció delante de Geen y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago que le saco el aire al dios destructor_**

 **¡PUUUUMMM!**

 ** _Le dio otra patada apero esta vez fue en la cara, la patada lo mando a volar muy alto, Black extendió sus alas y voló a gran velocidad hacia Geen, el dios se había recuperado del golpe pero se quedo sorprendido al ver como Black aparecía delante de él_**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando hacia el espacio, ya estando en el espacio, Geen miro hacia el sol y se sorprendió al ver que este estaba apagado, ya no tenía fuego en ninguna parte, solo era una gigantesca esfera de tierra quemada_**

Increíble, de verdad se comió el fuego del sol-dijo Geen

 ** _Para sorpresa del dios, Balck apareció enfrente de él, Black le lanzo un puñetazo pero Geen se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El golpe ocasiono una fuerte onda de choques que sacudió todo_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black siguió lanzándole puñetazos al dios destructor a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, este tan solo se cubría con su brazos ya que no podía esquivarlos_**

 _Maldición, jamás pensé que tendría problemas contra un oponente como este-pensó Geen mientras seguía cubriéndose de los golpes de Black-Parece que no queda de otra que pelear enserio_

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black siguió lanzándoles golpes pero en ese momento Geen comenzó a expulsar una aura azul, el dios destrucotr tomo los puños de Back y….._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo retroceder, Geenn rápidamente se fue contra Black y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Ahora los dos estaban parejos, estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad y hacían temblar todo el universo por cada golpe que daban_**

 ** _En la tierra_**

 ** _Todos los demás estaban viendo la pelea atreves del cetro de Martinne_**

Increíble, ese humano a obligado a Geen-sama a que use su setenta por ciento-dijo Martinne

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El planeta comenzó a temblar, algunas de las personas cayeron al suelo por el temblor, incluso la academia Fairy Hills comenzó a venirse abajo por los fuertes temblores_**

¡No, la academia!-gritaron los padres y las alumnas

Descuiden, eso no es tan importante ahora-dijo Mavis

Directora Mavis ¿Cómo puede decir eso?-dijo Makarov

En este momento lo más importante es que ese hombre derrote a Geen-sama ya que si no lo hace, todos moriremos-dijo Mavis

 ** _Todos se quedaron cayados al escuchar eso, Venelana miro el holograma y llevo sus manos a su vientre_**

Black, por favor gana, hazlo por nosotros-dijo Venelana en voz baja

 ** _En espacio_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black hizo retroceder a Geen con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, el dios destructor se sobo la cara y se volvió a lanzar contra Black_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Los dos volvieron a intercambiar golpes pero esta vez Black tenía la ventaja, él podía esquivar y bloquear los golpes de Geen con facilidad_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Black esquivo un puñetazo de Geen agachándose para después darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago_**

¡GHAAA!

 ** _El dios destructor escupió sangre por el golpe, Black se separo de él y lo miro_**

¿Qué sucede, Geen-sama? ¿Soy muy fuerte para usted?-dijo Black

Maldito humano-dijo Geen molesto

 ** _Geen trato de golpearlo pero Black sin ningún problema esquivo el golpe y luego le sujeto el brazo_**

¿Humano? Se equivoca, yo no soy un humano-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo con su mano libre haciendo que el dios destructor escupiera más sangre_**

Soy un dragón, un dragón inmortal-dijo Black

 ** _Black sujeto con ambas manos el brazo de Geen y comenzó a darle vueltas al dios hasta que lo soltó, enviándolo contra unos asteroides_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _El dios destructor destruyo algunos asteroides con su cuerpo hasta que por fin se detuvo en uno, se pudo de pie y para su sorpresa Black apareció enfrente suyo, Black tenía su mano extendida y apuntando hacia Geen, en la palma de su mano se comenzaba a formar una esfera de color rojo_**

[¡Dragón Shoot!]

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Un gigantesco rayo rojo golpeo al dios destructor enviándolo a volar muy lejos, Geen estaba por estrellarse contra un planeta de color azul pero se detuvo a tiempo, el dios ahora tenía heridas en su cuerpo y eso lo sorprendió, era la primera vez que alguien de verdad le causaba daño, en eso, Black apareció rápidamente enfrente de él, Geen lo miro con seriedad y comenzó a expulsar más poder_**

Muy bien, ya no me contendré más-dijo Geen serio-Ahora si voy a pelear con mi cien por ciento

¿Eh? ¿No estaba usando todo su poder hace un momento?-dijo Black

No, solo use el setenta por ciento pero veo que no fue suficiente, déjame decirte que eres alguien afortunado e increíble, me has obligado usar mi cien por ciento, no muchos logran eso-dijo Geen-Y los que lo logran, no viven para contarlo

 ** _Geen siguió expulsando poder y mientras lo hacía, todo el universo temblaba, el espacio se comenzaba a desgarrar por como el dios aumentaba su poder, incluso hubo algunos planetas que explotaban debido al gran poder de Geen. Geen dejo de epulsar poder y rapidmanete se lanzo contra Black_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

¡GHAAAH!

 ** _Black vomito sangre al ser golpeado en el estomago_**

Ahora comienza la verdadera pelea entre dioses-dijo Geen

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Gen comenzó a golpear a Black constantemente con mucha fuerza y a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PUUUUUMMM!**

 ** _Geen le dio una fuerte patada que lo envío contra un planeta de color verde_**

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Black aterrizo en el planeta verde, el se levanto del suelo y vio que el planeta era rocoso y desértico, había muchas montañas en el lugar y todo era de color verde. Black miro hacia arriba y…_**

 **¡PAAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Geen apareció y le lanzo un puñetazo pero Black hizo lo mismo. Los puños de Geen y Black chocaron provocando una gran onda de choques que hizo que el planeta en donde estaban comenzara a temblar, el suelo del planeta comenzó a agrietarse y de repente…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _El planeta verde exploto creando una gran nube de humo_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El humo se disolvió dejando ver como Black y Geen estaban intercambiando golpes a gran velocidad, la pelea estaba pareja, amos tenían la misma velocidad y fuerza_**

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo, del labio inferior de Geen comenzó a salir sangre por el golpe y en el caso de Black, le comenzó a sangrar la nariz, los dos se miraron y de nuevo comenzaron a intercambiar golpes_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Las ondas de choques que creaban los dos hacían explotar los planetas que estaban cerca de ellos y hacían temblar todo, todo el espacio se desgarraba por completo por como iba avanzando la pelea_**

 ** _En la tierra_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _La tierra no paraba de temblar, todas las personas del mundo se comenzaron a preocupar los temblores que no paraban. En Fairy Hills pasaba lo mismo, todos se comenzaron a preocupar, ya no les importaba quien ganara la pelea, solo quería que terminara de una vez._**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El planeta tembló con mucha más fuerza y la academia Fairy Hills se vino hacia abajo, todas las personas comenzaron a correr para no ser aplastadas, algunas personas se cayeron debido a los temblores y estaban por ser aplastadas por los escombros de la academia pero fueron rescatadas por los demonios, ángeles, caídos y dragones. Estos reunieron a todas las personas en un solo lugar para después crear un escudo protector alrededor de ellos_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El planeta siguió temblando y todos miraron el suelo y vieron como este comenzaba a abrirse_**

Esto ya se salió del control, sí siguen peleando el planeta explotara-dijo Sirzechs

¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos detenerlos ahora-dijo Azazel

Shiro, tú eres inmortal ve al espacio y detén esto-dijo Ur

¿Estás loca? Tal vez sea inmortal y pueda sobrevivir en el espacio pero si me acerco a ellos dos de seguro me desintegran en un segundo-dijo Shiro

Entonces ¿Esto es todo? ¿Vamos a morir?-dijo Ur

 ** _Todos agacharon la cabeza al escuchar eso y luego se comenzaron a despedirse, Venelana abrazo con fuerza a sus hijos, a su sobrino y a Grayfia, Shiro abrazo con fuerza a su esposa y a su hija y James, fue abrazado con fuerza por cortesía de Layla y ella fue abrazada por su hija_**

Oye chica-dijo Irene acercándose a Erza

¿Qué pasa señora?-dijo Erza

Tengo que decirte algo importante y ya que vamos a morir creó que es buen momento, no quiero morir sin antes sacar esto de mi cabeza-dijo Irene-Lo que te tengo que decir es que yo…..

Descuiden, ninguno de ustedes va a morir-dijo Martinne

 ** _Todos al escuchar eso miraron a Martinne_**

¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?-dijo Venelana

Porque la pelea ya está por terminar-dijo Martinne

 ** _En el espacio_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Black y Geen estaban intercambiando golpes, cada golpe creaba fuertes ondas de choques que sacudía al universo entero, también de esas ondas de choques salían rayos que volaban por todas partes. Geen ahora tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo y rastros de sangre en su boca y nariz mientras que Black no tenía ningún rasguño debido que sus heridas que había obtenido en la pelea se habían regenerado_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Los dos siguieron intercambiando golpes pero Geen pudo ver como el aura de Black iba incrementando mientras seguían intercambiando golpes, en eso Geen vio como los ojos de Black brillaron y…._**

 **¡GROOOAAAARR!**

 ** _Black soltó un poderoso rugido de dragón que dejo sorprendido a Geen y…._**

 **¡PUUUUMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio a Geen un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago que le hizo escupir mucha sangre, en eso Black abrió su boca y dentro de ella se comenzó a formar una esfera de color rojo, cerro su boca y sus mejillas se inflaron_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _De la boca de Black salió un gigantesco rayo de color rojo que golpeo de lleno al dios destructor, el rayo arrastro a Geen hasta la tierra, el pudo ver como estaba cerca del planeta y al ver eso se detuvo y vio como Black se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba. El cuerpo de Black de repente fue cubierto por fuego de color azul oscuro y su velocidad aumento, Geen se quedo en shock al ver como detrás de Black apareció la imagen de un gran dragón_**

 _¿Este es el final? ¿Seré derrotado por este hum…no, por este dragón?-pensó Geen_

 **¡GROOOOAAARRR!**

 ** _Black soltó un poderoso rugido y…._**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Golpeo con fuerza el estomago de Geen pero eso no fue todo, lo arrastro hacia el planeta_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

 ** _Todos pudieron ver como una bola de fuego azul se dirigía hacia ellos así que todos se echaron a correr muy lejos de ahí ya que el escudo que habían hecho no sería lo suficientemente resistente para soportar el impacto_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La estrella de bola de fuego se estrello contra el suelo ocasionando una gigantesca explosión parecida o mayor a una bomba nuclear, la explosión levanto una inmensa nube de humo que se comenzó a dispersar y cuando el humo se fue por completo dejo ver un gigantesco cráter en el suelo, todos se acercaron al cráter y se sorprendieron al ver que en el centro del cráter estaba Black de pie y enfrente de él estaba Geen en el suelo muy mal herido. Black cayó al suelo pocos segundos después y su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad, el pelinegro estaba muy agotado, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. En eso Geen se paro del suelo sorprendiendo y asustando a todos_**

¿Aun puede ponerse de pie aun con esas heridas?-dijo Ophis sorprendida

 **No por nada es un Hakaishin-** dijo Great Red

¿Ahora qué hará?-dijo Sirzechs

No tenemos ni la menor idea-dijo Ophis

 ** _Geen camino hacia Black y creó una esfera de poder en su mano derecha_**

Piensa acabar con Black-dijo James

Pero no tenemos que preocuparnos porque él es inmortal ¿Cierto?-dijo Kushina-Aun si él lo mata, Black regresara ¿Verdad?

No, cuando alguien es destruido por Hakaishin es eliminada por completo, no importa si es inmortal o no, la persona desaparece del mundo-dijo Ophis

No puede ser-dijo Venelana con lagrimas en los ojos

 ** _Geen levanto su mano y apunto hacia Black_**

 _Parece que esto termino, fue un gusto estar a tu lado estos dos mil años, Ddraig-dijo Black mentalmente_

[Lo mismo digo, tú fuiste el mejor portador que he tenido, fuiste el único que hizo que el nombre del Sekiryuutei fuera temido por todos, fue un placer estar a tu lado]-dijo Ddraig

Esto termina ahora-dijo Geen lanzando la esfera hacia Black

 ** _Black cerró los ojos y espero el impacto del ataque pero no paso nada, abrió los ojos y vio como Geen seguía parado enfrente de él pero de repente sintió como se podía mover de nuevo, Black se levanto del suelo y miro a Geen_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Black

Te di parte de mi energía-dijo Geen

¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que iba a destruir el planeta?-dijo Black

En realidad solo vine a este planeta para pelear contra el dios dragón y ya que obtenido lo que quería, me iré a descansar-dijo Geen volteando a ver a Martinne-Martinne volvamos a casa

Hai, Martinne

 ** _Martinne rápidamente apareció en medio de Geen y Black, Martinne comenzó a curar las heridas de Geen con su cetro, eso dejo sorprendido al pelinegro, las heridas de Geen se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Martinne se puso alado de Geen y miro a Black_**

Oye, ¿no te gustaría ser el próximo dios destructor?-dijo Martinne

¿Yo?-dijo Black señalándose así mismo

Sí, podrías tomar el lugar de Geen-sama cuando pase al otro mundo-dijo Martinne

Oye-dijo Geen ofendido

Me alaga la propuesta pero no quiero ser un dios, prefiero quedarme aquí con mis amigos y mi familia-dijo Black

Ya veo, es una lástima-dijo Martinne

Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos, tal vez regreso otra vez para volver a pelear contra ti, Draco D. Black-dijo Geen

Lo estaré esperando-dijo Black

Adiós-dijo Geen

 ** _Al decir eso Geen y Martinne desaparecieron del lugar_**

¡Black!

 ** _El pelinegro escucho la voz de Venelana, se dio la vuelta y vio como su esposa junto con los demás corrían hacia él_**

Oh, Vene….

 ** _Black no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue derribado por la bella castaña, Balck se iba a levantar pero Venelana se lo impidió_**

Me tenías muy preocupada, pensaba que te iba a perder-dijo Venelana mientras lloraba-No quiero que vuelvas hacer algo así nunca más

Tranquila, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos se levantaron y Black limpio las lagrimas de la bella castaña_**

Oye, sabes muy bien que no me gusta verte llorar, mejor dame una sonrisa, me gusta verte sonreír-dijo Black

 ** _Venelana no dijo nada tan solo tomo a Black de los hombros y lo jalo hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso, rompió el beso después de unos segundos dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos_**

Eso fue mejor que una sonrisa-dijo Black

 ** _Todos los demás llegaron donde estaban y para sorpresa de Black, lo comenzaron a felicitar por la pelea contra Geen_**

Black, dinos ¿Qué se siente ser un dios?-dijo James

No tengo palabras para explicarlo, solo sentía que era imparable-dijo Black

¿Cómo se sintió pelear contra un dios destructor?-dijo Shiro

Créeme, es algo inimaginable, me sentía lleno de adrenalina, hace mucho tiempo que no sentí tanta emoción en una pelea-dijo Black

Muy bien, lo felicito por su pelea señor Black-dijo Mavis caminando hacia el pelinegro

¿Usted quién es?-dijo Black mirando a la rubia

Soy Mavis Vermilion, directora y fundadora de Fairy Tail y Fairy Hills-dijo Mavis sacando una hoja de papel para después dársela a Black-Esto es para usted

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Black

La cuenta de todos los destrozos que debe pagar-dijo Mavis

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cinco millones de dólares?!-grito Black

Sí y eso es solo por la academia Fairy Hills, nos falta revisar si la academia Fairy Tail sufrió daños-dijo Mavis

¿Pero porque me lo está cobrando a mí?-dijo Black

Muy sencillo, usted fue el responsable de que la academia se viniera abajo-dijo Mavis

¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso-dijo Black

De hecho sí, debido a su pelea con Geen-sama provoco varios temblores que hizo que la academia se viniera abajo así que la culpa de que Fairy Hills se viniera abajo, es suya-dijo Mavis-Le recomiendo que pague lo antes posible o si no se meterá en muchos problemas

Loli hija de…..

 ** _Venelana le tapo la boca a Black antes que insultara a Mavis_**

Descuide Mavis-san, mi esposo le pagara hasta el último centavo-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana aparto a Black de Mavis y quito su mano de su boca_**

Ni pienses que le daré un centavo a esa loli-dijo Black

Tienes que hacerlo, ella tiene razón, por causa tuya la escuela se vino para abajo-dijo Venelana-Además ¿De qué te molestas? Lo que te piden ni es la cuarta parte del dinero que tienes en casa, aun si das lo que te piden te sobra mucho dinero, así que no seas un egoísta tacaño y dales lo que te piden

Malditos, uno les salva la vida y lo primero que hacen es cobrar por los daños-dijo Black molesto

¡Escuchen todos!-grito Mavis-¡Debido a lo sucedido no habrá clases hasta nuevo aviso, todos deberán regresar a sus casas!

 ** _Todos los padres junto con sus hijas al escuchar eso se comenzaron a ir, también las otras facciones se comenzaron a ir de ahí. Ophis y Great Red se acercaron a Black y comenzaron a hablar_**

 **Te debemos la vida muchacho-** dijo Great Red

Descuiden, no es para tanto-dijo Black

Sí es para tanto, si no fuera por ti de seguro estaríamos muertos-dijo Ophis-Estamos en deuda contigo, si alguna vez necesitas un favor no dudes en pedirlo

Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos dioses dragones crearon círculos mágicos debajo de ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparición_**

¡Black, ayúdame!

 ** _Balck volteo a ver a James y vio como este estaba siendo arrastrado por Layla, la bella rubia tenía a James sujetado de las piernas y los estaba arrastrando por el suelo_**

Vamos, no pongas resistencia, te gustara mi casa-dijo Layla

Un momento ¿A dónde lleva a mi amigo?-dijo Black

Sólo quiero llevarlo a mi casa, no quiero hacer nada más-dijo Layla

Mamá ¿Piensas llevar a este hombre a nuestra casa?-dijo Lucy enojada

¿Qué tiene de malo?-dijo Layla

Layla, tu de verdad no tienes remedio-dijo Anna

Oh, así que ella es Layla, tu nieta-dijo Black

Sí, disculpa su comportamiento es que hace poco su marido murió y está tratando de buscar pareja de nuevo-dijo Anna

Sí ese es el caso, puedes llevártelo-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo James sorprendido

¡Sí!-grito Layla emocionada

¡Black eres un hijo de…..

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Layla rápidamente lo cargo y se fue corriendo del lugar_**

¡Mamá, espérame!-grito Lucy corriendo tras su madre

Que rara es tu familia-dijo Valí a Liz

Sí, lo sé-dijo Liz

Liz, Anna, es hora que nosotros también nos vayamos-dijo Acnologia

Bueno, nos vemos-dijo Liz

Adiós-dijo Valí

 ** _Liz fue donde estaban su padres, los tres se tomaron de las manos y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos, en pocos segundos ellos desaparecieron del lugar_**

Bien, es hora que nosotros también vayamos a casa-dijo Black

Espera, ¿No piensas hacer nada respecto al sol?-dijo Valery

Descuida, el sol dentro de poco tendrá fuego otra vez, calculo que aproximadamente en unas tres o cuatro horas volverá a tener fuego-dijo Black-Ahora, vamonos

 ** _Black y los demás comenzaron a caminar pero Irene se detuvo al ver como Erza era la única que se había quedado, Irene camino hacia ella y la miro_**

¿Por qué te quedas aquí?-dijo Irene

Yo no tengo un hogar dónde ir, yo he dormido en Fairu Hills desde los diez años-dijo Erza

Oh, bueno ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Tenemos muchas habitaciones en nuestra casa-dijo Irene

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo Erza

Sí-dijo Irene

Muchas gracias etto…..

Irene, me llamo Irene-dijo Irene

Muchas gracias, Irene-san-dijo Erza

No hay de qué, vamos, los demás ya nos están dejando atrás-dijo Irene

 ** _Los dos pelirrojas alcanzaron a los demás, Black fue con Irene y le comenzó a susurrar al oído_**

Es ella ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

¿Cómo lo….

Tiene el mismo olor que tú-dijo Black-Además, tiene un gran parecido contigo

Estás en lo correcto, por fin la he encontrado-dijo Irene sonriendo mientras veía a Erza camianr alado de Ultear-He encontrado a mi hija

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, m gustaría saber quien más debería estar en el harem de Black, así que dejen en los comentarios a quien prefeririran a excepción de las siguientes:_**

Venelana, Mikoto, Kushina, Irene, Misla, Valery, Tsunade, Mei Terumi, Tsume Inzuka.

 ** _Estas son las que he decidido que estarán en el harem de Black, si tienen a alguien más póngalo en los comentarios y antes que digan que porque no puse a Asia o a Rias, o cualquiera del club del ocultismo, es porque pienso dejar a Black con mujeres mayores y que considera a Asia, Rias, Erza y a las demás como sus hijas y familia pero eso lo dejare en sus manos, dejen en los comentarios si también las quieren en el harem de Black y otra cosa, también pienso darle un harem a Valí, Shiro y James pero serán pequeños, comenten a quien preferirían para que estuviera en el harem de cada uno, eso sería todo, hasta el siguiente capitulo_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Capitulo 37_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Han pasado una semana desde la pelea contra Geen, Black y los demás habían regresado a la ciudad de Kuo, en esa semana Black experimento algunos problemas con su fuerza. Desde la pelea contra el dios destructor, el pelinegro experimento ciertos problemas con su fuerza, cada vez que agarraba un vaso o un plato, estos se rompían, cuando agarraban una cuchara, tenedor o cuchillo estos se doblaban y cuando tocaba a una de las chicas, estas salían volando. Pero no solo eso, Irene aprovecho que Erza se quedaba con ellos para acercarse a ella. AL principio a Erza se incomodo por como Irene intentaba acercarse a ella pero poco a poco tomo a ganarle aprecio hacia la pelirroja mayor_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en la sala rodeando a Black, algunas de las chicas tenían vendas en sus cuerpos y entre ellas estaban Valery, Mikoto, Irene y Kushina_**

Black, esto ha ido muy lejos ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?-dijo Venelana

Te juro que no losé, nunca antes me había ocurrido esto-dijo Black

Ya destruiste casi todo los platos, vasos y cubiertos-dijo Venelana

Y ya lleva muchas veces que nos mandas a volar-dijo Valery molesta

No sé qué me pasa-dijo Black

Yo sí-se escucho una voz en toda la sala

 ** _De repente Martinne apareció en la sala sorprendiendo a todos_**

Martinne-san, ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo Black

He venido a ayudarte con tu problema-dijo Martinne

¿Usted sabe lo que me pasa?-dijo Black

Así es, lo que te pasa es que has conseguido un gran poder que no puedes controlar-dijo Martinne-Y ese poder es el Ki divino

¿Ki divino?-dijo Black confundido-¿Qué es eso?

Ki de los dioses, al parecer has conservado algo de poder de dios después de la pelea contra Geen-sama-dijo Martinne-Y si consigues dominarlo podrás vencer a cualquiera

Ya veo así que ese es el problema-dijo Black

Yo he venido por parte de Geen-sama para ayudarte a controlar el Ki divino y el Migatte no gokui-dijo Martinne

¿Migatte no gokui? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Black

Es una técnica que ni siquiera los dioses destructores pueden controlar del todo-dijo Martinne-Es una habilidad que hace que el cuerpo se mueva de manera voluntaria sin necesidad de usar la mente, ni siquiera Geen-sama a podido dominarla por completo Pero al parecer tú pudiste acceder a él muy fácilmente en la pela contra Geen-sama, y sí lo dominas a la perfección podrás incluso superar a los dioses de la destrucción

¿Yo accedí a ella fácilmente?-dijo Black

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Después de que te comiste el sol, accediste sin problemas al Migatte no gokui-dijo Martinne

Ahora lo recuerdo, en ese estado me sentía aun más poderoso-dijo Black-Pero acaba de decir que Geen-sama la envía para que me entrenara ¿Por qué él haría eso?

Él ha visto gran potencial en ti, además deberías sentirte alagado por eso ya que no cualquiera tiene este gran honor-dijo Martinne

¿Y por cuánto tiempo me iría?-dijo Black

Eso dependerá de ti, puede pasar meses o años para que lo aprendas a controlar a la perfeccion-dijo Martinne

No losé, en este momento estoy esperando un hijo con mi esposa y quiero estar con ella cuando mi hijo nazca-dijo Black

Ya veo-dijo Martinne mirando a Venelana-¿Ella es tu esposa?

Sí-dijo Black

Dígame señorita, ¿Cuántos meses tiene?-dijo Martinne

Tengo tres meses ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-dijo Venelana

Muy bien, entonces hare esto-dijo Martinne poniendo su cetro enfrente del vientre de Venelana

 ** _Martinne comenzó a mover de forma circular su cetro y en eso el vientre de Venelana comenzó a brillar y sorprendentemente su vientre regreso a ser plano, en el cielo apareció un bebe de cabello castaño que comenzó a descender, Martinne invoco una mantita de color azul que después cubrió al bebe, el bebe descendió a los brazos de Venelana y todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso_**

Listo, ahí tienes a tu hijo-dijo Martinne sonriendo

¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Venelana sorprendida mientras miraba a su bebe-Ni siquiera sentí dolor, es algo increíble

Ahora, Black-san ¿Irá a entrenar conmigo?-dijo Martinne

Etto….no losé ¿Qué dices Venelana?-dijo Black

Bueno, yo digo que está bien, te ayudara controlar ese poder-dijo Venelana

¿No te molesta que me vaya?-dijo Black

No, yo y las demás estaremos bien, no te preocupes-dijo Venelana

Bueno, iré a entrenar con usted-dijo Black

Muy bien, nos iremos ahora mismo-dijo Martinne

Esperen-dijo Shiro-Yo también quiero ir a entrenar

Me parece bien ¿Shiro puede venir con nosotros?-dijo Black

Geen-sama solo me dijo que te llevara a ti pero no creo que sea malo llevarlo a él también-dijo Martinne-Muy bien, usted también puede venir

Ur, Ultear, intentare regresar lo más rápido posible-dijo Shiro

Te estaremos esperando-dijo Ur

Yo también quiero ir-dijo Valí

Tú te quedas aquí-dijo Valery

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Valí

Aun sigues castigado por lo que hiciste, así que te quedaras aquí-dijo Valery haciendo enfadar a Valí

Oigan, ¿no llevaran a James con ustedes?-dijo Kushina

No, creó que él estará bien con Layla, de seguro debe estar pasándola bien con ella-dijo Black

Muy bien, nosotros nos vamos, adiós-dijo Martinne

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres desaparecieron, todas las chicas se acercaron a Venelana a mirar al recién nacido_**

Kyaaa, es muy lindo-dijo Kushina mirando al pequeño castaño

Es un bebe hermoso-dijo Mikoto

Y no solo es lindo, expulsa un gran poder-dijo Irene

Era de esperarse, después de todo su padre es Black-dijo Valery

 ** _Venelana miro a Rias y empezó a hablar_**

Rias, ¿Quieres cargar a tu nuevo hermanito?-dijo Venelana

¿Eh?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Vamos, carga a tu hermano-dijo Venelana dándole a Rias a su nuevo hermano

 ** _Rias cargo al pequeño castaño y se le quedo viendo, la pelirroja se enterneció con el pequeño castaño por su lindura_**

Es muy lindo, hola yo soy Rias y soy tu hermana-dijo la pelirroja

 ** _El pequeño castaño le sonrió a la pelirroja poniéndola muy feliz_**

 ** _Con Blac y Shiro_**

 ** _Ellos junto con Martinne aparecieron en un lugar que tenía un hermoso jardín, había varias montañas y había un lago que tenía una cascada_**

¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Black

Estamos en el planeta supremo-dijo Martinne

¿Planeta supremo?-dijo Shiro confundido

En un momento les explicare todo, síganme-dijo Martinne comenzando a caminar

 ** _Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde se encontraba una persona regordeta de baja estatura, tenía la piel de color amarrillo claro, parecido a la de un limón, tenía orejas puntiagudas y tenía como cabello un mechón que apuntaba hacia arriba de color blanco. La persona llevaba un atuendo purpura y encima de él llevaba un chaleco de color verde con una cinta turquesa en su cintura, también se podía ver que en las orejas del sujeto unos pendientes de color verde_**

Bienvenida, Martinne-sama-dijo el sujeto haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Déjenme presentarlos Black-san, Shiro-san, él es Ag, el Kaioshin de este Universo-dijo Martinne

¿Kaioshin?-dijeron los dos confundidos

Verán, no solo hay dioses que destruyen planetas, también hay dioses que crean planetas y esos son los Kaioshin-dijo Martinne

Entonces ¿él es un dios creador?-dijo Black

Exacto-dijo Martinne

Pensé que solo entrenaría a una persona-dijo Ag-Pero está bien, no tengo problema en entrenar a otra persona

Ag, le enseñara todo acerca del Universo y les enseñara lo básico del Ki, cuando ya sepan todo eso, yo vendré y comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento, adiós-dijo Martinne antes de desaparecer

Muy bien, por lo que veo ustedes son de la tierra ¿Verdad?-dijo Ag

Así es-dijo Black

Vaya, vienen de un planeta que está muy atrasado a comparación de los demás ¿Quién de ustedes fue quien peleo con Geen-sama?-dijo Ag

Ese fui yo-dijo Black

Mmm…sin duda alguna noto un gran poder en ti-dijo Ag antes de ver a Shiro-Tú igual expulsas un gran poder, será interesante entrenarlos

¿Qué haremos primero?-dijo Shiro

Paciencia, no hay necesidad de apresurarnos, primero lo primero, ¿Cuánto saben acerca del Universo?-dijo Ag

No mucho de verdad-dijo Black

Bien, entonces comenzare hablándoles acerca de nuestro universo y de los once restantes-dijo Ag

¿Once? ¿Hay más universos?-dijo Shiro sorprendido

Así es, ahora les hablare de nuestro universo…..

 ** _Cinco meses después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Han pasado cinco meses desde que Black y Shiro se fueron a entrenar con Martinne, en esos meses las chicas se sentían solas al no tener a sus hombres cerca de ellas, también dos meses después de que Black y Shiro se fueran, James regreso junto con Layla y Lucy. El rubio regreso diferente, todas se sorprendieron al ver como el rubia ahora estaba muy acaramelado con Layla, no se lo podían creer, los dos parecían estar muy enamorados ¿Qué paso entre ellos en esos dos meses? Y en ese tiempo Irene trato de decirle a Erza que ella era su madre pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ella se trababa y salía corriendo. También Venelana corrió la noticia sobre que su hijo ya había nacido, todos se sorprendieron por eso ya que ella aun le faltaba seis meses para dar a luz, ellas les explico lo que paso y se sorprendieron más al saber que Black y Shiro fueron a entrenar con un dios destructor, Yuu se alegro mucho al ver a su nieto, Misla iba debes en cuando a ver a su amiga para ayudarla con el bebe. También Rias y los demás regresaron a la academia, al parecer ya habían arreglado todos los problemas que había ocasionado Valí con su broma. Actualmente todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el comedor, Venelana estaba dándole de comer al pequeño Ryu, el pequeño castaño estaba bebiendo la leche del pecho de su madre hasta que estuvo satisfecho, el bebe dejo de beber del pecho de la castaña, esta se cubrió el pecho y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo hasta que este soltó un eructo pero al momento que eructo también soltó unas llamas que quemo un poco el hombro de Venelana_**

Ryu, esta es la quinta vez que quemas a mami-dijo Venelana

No seas rudo con él Bael, es solo un bebe-dijo Valery

Cielos, jamás pensé que criar a un bebe dragón fuera tan difícil-dijo Venelana arrullando a Ryu-¿Cuánto más tardaron Black y Shiro en volver?

Escuchaste a Martinne-san, pude que tarden años en regresar-dijo Ur

Rayos, sabiendo que criar a un dragón era tan difícil no hubiera dejado que Black se fuera-dijo Venelana

 ** _En ese momento Martinne delante de ellas junto con Shiro y Black, las chicas se alegraron al ver que regresaron pero se sorprendieron al ver que lucían diferentes, los dos parecían haber ganado musculatura, ambos parecían ser más serios y los dos tenían barbas, Shiro tenía una blanca mientras que Black una negra y aparte tenía su cabello largo, casi le llegaba a la espalda. El pelinegro miro a las chicas y para sorpresa de ellas, él pelinegro sonrió_**

Hemos vuelto-dijo Black con una gran sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a sus chicas

 _¿Black esta sonriendo? Es…Es…Es tan lindo cuando sonríe-pensaron sus chicas_

Me han dejado sorprendida, pudieron dominar el Ki divino en cinco meses, son sorprendentes-dijo Martinne

Shiro ¿Tú también eres un dios ahora?-dijo Ur sorprendida

Algo así-dijo Shiro rascándose la cabeza

Bueno, me despido, adiós-dijo Martinne

Adiós Martinne-san y gracias por todo-dijo Black

 ** _Al decir eso Martinne desapareció_**

Oigan ¿James no ha regresado todavía?-dijo Shiro

Sobre eso…

 ** _En ese momento se escucho como alguien entraba a la casa, todos fueron a ver quién era y Black junto con Shiro se sorprendieron al ver como James estaba besando a Layla en la entrada_**

¿Esto es real?-dijo Balck

Creó que sí-dijo Shiro

 ** _James y Layla rompieron el beso y miraron a los demás_**

Chicos ¿Cuándo volvieron?-dijo James mirando a sus amigos

Hace unos segundos, ¿ustedes son pareja ahora?-dijo Black

Sí, yo y mi bella rubia somos pareja-dijo James

Oh, pues felicidades a los dos-dijo Black

Oye, ella sabe que tú….Ya sabes-dijo Shiro

¿Qué es un cyborg? Sí, eso ya lo sé y no me importa-dijo Layla

Oye Black, en el tiempo que ustedes no estaban, nos llegaron noticias de la academia Fairy Tail-dijo Valery-Al parecer la academia de los chicos no sufrió muchos daños, así que piensan combinar a las estudiantes de Fairy Hiils con ellos

¿Chicos y chicas asistirán en la misma academia?-dijo Black

Así es, yo ya inscribí a Valí y créeme fue un gran lio, las clases inician en una semana-dijo Valery

Ya veo-dijo Black mirando a Irene-Ya le dijiste a la chica la verdad

No, todavía no-dijo Irene

Sera mejor que se lo digas antes que se vaya-dijo Black

Eso hare-dijo Irene

Ya que regresaste, creó que es tu turno de que cuides a Ryu-dijo Venelana dándole a Black al pequeño castaño

Claro, espera-dijo Black detectando un olor desagradable-¿Qué es ese olor?

Es el pañal de Ryu, te deseo buena suerte-dijo Venelana yendo a su habitación

No espera-dijo Black pero la castaña ya se había ido

 ** _Black volteo a mirar a los demás pero estos ya se habían ido_**

¿Es enserio? Ok, ¿Qué tan difícil puede cambiar un pañal?-dijo Black

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

¿Cómo termino esto así?-dijo Black cubierto de talco y con un pañal enredado en sus manos

 ** _Ryu estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala sin pañal, el pequeño dragón tan solo se estaba riendo de su padre_**

Oh, así que te da risa ver sufrir a tu padre-dijo Black desenredando el pañal de sus manos

 ** _En ese momento llego Kushina y vio como Black estaba teniendo problemas para cambiarle el pañal a Ryu_**

¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Kushina

Sí, por favor-dijo Black

 ** _Kushina se acerco a ellas y sin problemas la pelirroja le puso un nuevo pañal al pequeño castaño, Kushina cargo a Ryu y este le sonrió poniendo feliz a la pelirroja_**

Wow, se ve que tienes experiencia en criar niños-dijo Black

Nada de eso, es solo mi lado maternal, todas las mujeres lo tienen-dijo Kushina entregando a Ryu a su padre

Pues muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo Black

No es nada-dijo Kushina yéndose de la sala

¡WUAA! ¡WUAA!

 ** _De repente Ryu comenzó a llorar muy fuerte_**

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo Black arrullando a su hijo

¡WUAA! ¡WUAA!

 ** _El pequeño castaño lloro con más fuerza_**

¿Qué tienes?-dijo Black

Tiene hambre-dijo Venelana llegando a la sala

Venelana-dijo Black

Yo me encargo de esto-dijo Venelana tomando a Ryu en sus brazos

 ** _La castaña se descubrió el pecho derecho y comenzó a alimentar a su hijo_**

Este niño heredo tu apetito, hace poco le di de comer y otra vez tiene hambre-dijo Venelana

Era de esperase, es un D. después de todo-dijo Black

Oye, quiero que te cortes el cabello y te rasures esa barba, no me gusta verte así, pareces un vagabundo-dijo Venelana

Ya sé, lo hare mañana-dijo Black acercándose al cuello de la castaña-Oye, estuve cinco meses sin ti ¿Qué tal si….

No haremos nada hasta que te rasures y te cortes el cabello-dijo Venelana levantándose del sillón

¿Qué? Por favor estuve cinco meses sin ti, por al menos dame un beso-dijo Black

Lo siento Black, no habrá sexo ni beso hasta que te rasures esa barba-dijo Venelana yéndose a su cuarto con su hijo

Rayos-dijo Black

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ultear, Valí, Lucy y Erza estaban preparando sus cosas para irse a la academia Fairy Tail, en el trascurso del tiempo, Black se rasuro y se corto el cabello como su esposa le dijo, Irene también intento decirle a Erza que ella era su madre pero no pudo_**

Escucha Valí, me esforcé mucho para que te aceptaran en la academia, sí haces que te expulsen conocerás el verdadero infierno-dijo Valery dándole a su hijo una mirada asesina que lo espanto

O…Ok, ya entendí-dijo Valí asustado

Oye Irene, ¿Ya le dijiste a la chicas sobre, ya sabes?-dijo Black

No he tenido la oportunidad-dijo Irene

Sera mejor que se lo digas ahora, ella está en su cuarto empacando sus cosas-dijo Black

Lo sé pero me pongo muy nerviosa cuando se lo voy a decir, ¿Qué tal si ella me odia después que se lo diga?-dijo Irene

No creo que lo haga si le explicas todo lo que me dijiste, además he visto que las dos se llevan bien-dijo Black

Sí pero…..

Nada, vamos a hablar con ella ahora-dijo Black tomando la mano de Irene

 ** _Black arrastro a Irene hasta una puerta, el pelinegro toco la puerta y…_**

Adelante-dijo una voz dentro del cuarto

 ** _Los dos entraron al cuarto donde vieron a Erza haciendo sus maletas, los dos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver todas las maletas de Erza, eran como unas treinta o cuarenta_**

Oh señor Black, señora Irene, quiero agradecerles por haberme dejado en su casa todo este tiempo, en verdad se lo agradezco de corazón-dijo Erza haciendo una pequeña reverencia

No hay necesidad de agradecer-dijo Black-Hemos venido a hablar contigo sobre algo importante

¿Y de que quieren hablar?-dijo Erza

Irene, dile-dijo Black

No lo sé-dijo Irene

Ya no tendrás otra oportunidad como está, es mejor que se lo digas ahora-dijo Black

Erza, tú nos dijiste que fuiste criada en un orfanato desde bebe ¿Verdad?-dijo Irene

Sí-dijo Erza

Nunca conociste a tus verdaderos padres ¿Cierto?-dijo Irene

No entiendo esto ¿A qué quieren llegar?-dijo Erza

Lo que quiero decir es que-dijo Irene poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de Erza-Yo…Yo soy tu madre

 ** _La pelirroja menor tan solo entro en shock al escuchar eso_**

¿U…U…Usted es mi madre?-dijo Erza

Sí-dijo Irene

Pero si es cierto ¿Por qué…

Déjame explicarte todo desde el inicio-dijo Irene

 ** _Irene le conto toda su historia a Erza de cómo antes era una reina, de cómo invento la magia dragón Slayer y de cómo su padre la maltrato aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada. Erza se quedo sorprendida al escuchar la historia de su madre. La pelirroja menor tenías pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Irene, la pelirroja mayor se sorprendió por eso pero correspondió al abrazo_**

Siempre pensé que mis padres me habían abandonado en el orfanato porque no me querían pero ahora veo que fue por mi propio bien-dijo Erza

Tenía que hacerlo, no quería hacerte daño-dijo Irene

Pero ¿Cómo has estado tan joven después de tantos años?-dijo Erza

Gracias a mi magia y porque soy un dragón-dijo Irene

Ya veo, entonces si tu eres mi madre, eso significa que el señor Black ¿Es mi padrastro?-dijo Erza

Técnicamente sí-dijo Irene

Ya con ella tengo tres hijastros-dijo Black-Por cierto ¿Te llevaras todas esas maletas?-dijo señalando las maletas

Sí ¿Por qué?-dijo Erza

No creo que podamos llevar todas-dijo Black

Descuide, yo me encargo-dijo Erza

 ** _En eso un círculo mágico apareció debajo de todas las maletas y en un momento a otro todas desaparecieron_**

¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Black

Use mi magia, soy usuaria de magia Re-quip-dijo Erza

Ya veo, una magia muy interesante, bueno espero que ya estés lista porque nos vamos en veinte minutos-dijo Black saliendo del cuarto

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos fueron a dejar a Valí, Lucy, Ultear y Erza a la academia Fairy Tail, al llegar ahí, se llevaron la sorpresa de encontrarse a Anna y Acnologia también estaban ahí con su hija, al parecer también la inscribieron. Valí se sorprendió por eso, ya que ahora no solo tendría que estar en la misma escuela con su nueva hermanastra y nuevas primas, sino que también asistiría a la misma academia que la hija del rey dragón. Después de haber dejado a los chicos a la academia, regresaron a casa a descansar. Black se sentó en el sillón de la sala, Venelana se sentó a su lado con Ryu en sus brazos y los demás se sentaron en los otros sillones_**

¿Ahora qué haremos?-dijo Shiro

Mmm….no losé, los chicos están en la academia, hay muy pocas peticiones de trabajo, hay que relajarnos-dijo Black

Por cierto, Layla ¿Verdad?-dijo Shiro viendo a la rubia

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Layla

¿Has decidido quedarte a vivir aquí?-dijo Shiro

Claro, donde este mi bello caballero, yo estaré ahí-dijo Layla abrazando a James

Y yo no iría a ningún lado sin mi linda reina-dijo James antes de darle un beso a Layla

 _Enserio ¿Qué demonios paso entre estos dos cuando no estábamos?-pensaron Shiro y Black al mismo tiempo_

 ** _En eso alguien toco la puerta_**

¿Quién será a estas horas?-dijo Venelana

Yo iré a abrir-dijo Mikoto yendo a abrir la puerta

Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-dijo Shiro

No lo sé, solo relajémonos, vayamos a un lugar-dijo Black

No lo sé, aun están Rias y los demás y no me gustaría ir a un lugar a descansar y dejarlos solos-dijo Venelana

Por favor, ya son mayores, pueden cuidarse por su cuenta-dijo Black

 ** _En eso llego Mikoto con un pergamino en sus manos_**

¿Quién era, Mikoto? ¿Y que es ese pergamino que tienes?-dijo Black

Es una carta de Konoha, quieren que Kushina y yo regresemos a la aldea de inmediato-dijo Mikoto

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Capitulo 38_**

Regresaremos en una semana, tal vez tres-dijo Venelana a Rias

 ** _Venelana se encontraba en la sala con las demás chicas que una maleta, una pañalera y tenía al pequeño Ryu en sus brazos, Todas las chicas estaban listas para irse a Konoha_**

Sí sucede algo, no duden en llamarnos-dijo Venelana

Aun no entiendo porque ustedes tienen que ir si solo piden a Mikoto y a Kushina-dijo Rias

Está es una gran oportunidad para conocer el mundo ninja, es por eso que las acompañaremos-dijo Venelana-Bueno por eso y porque queremos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones

Sí son vacaciones ¿Por qué no nos dejas a Ryu? Así se podrán relajar más-dijo Rias

Pensé en eso pero ninguno de ustedes está capacitado para cuidar niños-dijo Venelana

Vamos mamá, puedo cuidar de mi hermanito-dijo Rias

¿Enserio? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste cuando cuidaste a Milicas?-dijo Venelana

Aquella vez fue un accidente y lo sabes-dijo Rias

Lo siento Rias, pero Ryu vendrá con nosotros-dijo Venelana

Ok, por cierto ¿Dónde está Black, James y Shiro?-dijo Rias

Los tres salieron, Black dijo que iba a ponerle unas mejores a James o algo así-dijo Venelana

¿Unas mejoras?-dijo Rias confundida

 ** _Con los chicos_**

 ** _Black, Shiro y James se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio abandonado, James estaba acostado en una camilla con su pecho abierto dejando ver un montón de cables, tuercas, tornillos, etc. Black estaba trabajando en una computadora mientras tenía a Shiro alado de él_**

Oye Black, ¿Qué tipo de mejoras piensas hacerme?-dijo James

Tú descuida, déjamelo en mis manos-dijo Black volteándolo a ver-Con las mejoras que te hare podrás incluso enfrentarte contra un dios destructor

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo James sorprendido

Sí, así que no te preocupes, estas en buenas manos-dijo Black

Ok, confió en ti-dijo James

Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que pasarte algunos datos de la computadora-dijo Black tomando un cable USB-Levanta un poco tu cabello

 ** _James le hizo caso y levanto su cabello dejando ver una entrada USB, Black introdujo el cable en la entrada y regreso en la computadora_**

Ahora tengo que pasar los datos a tu memoria, te advierto que esto tal vez te duela un poco-dijo Black

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo James

No dolerá mucho, será como un piquete de mosquito-dijo Black

 ** _Black comenzó a pasar los datos de la computadora a la memoria de James y al hacerlo el rubio comenzó a gritar de dolor_**

¡Dijiste que no iba a doler mucho!-grito James

No debiste confiar en mí en primer lugar-dijo Black

¡Hijo de…HAAA!-grito James

¿Cuánto tiempo tardara esto? Las chicas nos están esperando-dijo Shiro

No mucho, unos diez minutos-dijo Black

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Black, Shiro y James regresaron con las chicas y estaban por listos para irse pero antes de hacerlo, Black hablo con Rias y los demás_**

Escuchen no estaremos por unas semanas, mientras que yo no este no quiero que hagan ningún desorden en mí casa-dijo Black

Descuida, no haremos nada-dijo Rias

Más les vale porque sí encuentro algo fuera de lugar cuando regresemos, conocerán el verdadero dolor-dijo Black serio dándoles una mirada asesina que los espanto-¿A quedado claro?

Hai-dijeron todos asustados

Bien, es hora de irnos-dijo Black

 ** _Todos agarraron sus maletas y estaban por irse pero en ese momento apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo que tenía el emblema de la casa Bael. Del círculo mágico salieron Misla y Sairaorg, el pobre de Sairaorg estaba cargando un montón de maletas mientras que Misla no cargaba nada_**

Que crueles ¿Pensaban irse sin mí?-dijo Misla

¿Y a ti quien te invito?-dijo Black

Yo lo hice-dijo Venelana

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Pues Misla es mi amiga y pensé que sería buena idea llevarla, además ella nos puede ayudar a cuidar a Ryu-dijo Venelana

Pero no necesitamos de su ayuda, yo puedo cuidar de Ryu-dijo Black

Oh, ¿Así como lo hiciste hace cinco meses? ¿Qué clase de hombre abandona a su esposa e hijo para ir a entrenar?-dijo Misla

En primer lugar, Venelana me dio permiso en ir y en segundo lugar, al menos yo no la dejo a su suerte como cierto sujeto que ya no existe-dijo Black haciendo enojar a Misla

Aun así, pienso ir y no me importa lo que digas ya que fue Venelana quien me invito-dijo Misla

Haz lo que quieras, me da igual-dijo Black

Muy bien, Sairaorg, baja mis maletas-dijo Misla

Por fin-dijo Sairaorg bajando todas las maletas

¿Él no nos acompañara?-dijo Black

No, él decidió quedarse ya que tiene que entrenar porque los Rating Games entre los demonios está por comenzar y como próximo heredero del clan Bael debe dar una buena impresión-dijo Misla

Ya veo-dijo Black

Por cierto, Black-san-dijo Sairaorg

¿Sí?-dijo Black viendo al pelinegro

¿Es cierto que usted entreno con el dios destructor?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Black

Quería saber ¿Si existe la posibilidad de que me entrene de nuevo?-dijo Sairaorg

Mmm…no lo sé, apenas si pudiste con el antiguo entrenamiento, no creó que puedas con el entrenamiento que me dieron a mí y a Shiro-dijo Black-Pero está bien, te entrenare

¿Enserio?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, te entrenare cuando regrese ¿Cuándo comienzan los Rating Games?-dijo Black

En dos meses-dijo Sairaorg

Tiempo suficiente-dijo Black antes de mirar a Rias-A ti también te entrenare, tú y tú nobleza a un son muy débiles y está vez ya no seré blando con ustedes

Pero….

Rias, no reniegues con Black, él tiene razón, tú y tú nobleza a un son muy débiles-dijo Venelana

Está bien-dijo Rias

Y otra cosa, vamos a trabajar para quitarte lo mimada y egoísta-dijo Black

¿Qué? No soy mimada ni egoísta-dijo Rias

Sí que lo eres, lo pude notar desde el primer día que los vi-dijo Black

No es cierto, mamá dile que no soy mimada ni egoísta-dijo Venelana

Bueno hija, lamento decirlo pero si eres mimada y egoísta, pero todo eso es por culpa de tu padre y mía-dijo Venelana

Mamá-dijo Rias sorprendida a escuchar la respuesta de su madre

Así que será mejor que te prepares porque cuando regrese voy a cambiar esa actitud-dijo Black creando un círculo debajo de él y los demás-Ahora nos vamos

 ** _Black junto con los demás desaparecieron de la sala de la casa para después aparecer en un extraño bosque_**

¿En dónde estamos?-dijo James

En el mundo ninja-dijo Black

¿El mundo ninja?-dijo Shiro sorprendido

El mundo ninja es un mundo parecido a los demás mundos que conocemos-dijo Black-Ahora ¿Hacia dónde quedaba la aldea de Konoha?

Descuida Black, nosotras los guiaremos-dijo Kushina

Solo síganos y llegaremos rápido-dijo Mikoto

Muy bien, guíenos-dijo Black

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto comenzaron a caminar y los demás las seguían, estuvieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a unas dos grandes puertas que estaban siendo resguardadas por dos jóvenes que estaban durmiendo_**

¿Esta es la entrada a la aldea?-dijo Ur

Sí, y se supone que ellos deberían estar vigilándola-dijo Kushina viendo a los jóvenes que estaban durmiendo

Pues no están haciendo bien su trabajo-dijo Shiro

No sé de qué te sorprendes Kushina, esos dos siempre son así-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Todos siguieron adelante mientras que ignoraban a los dos jóvenes que dormían, todos miraron la aldea y pudieron ver que estaba algo atrasado en tecnología y Kushina y Mikoto pudieron ver que la aldea había cambiada un poco desde que se fueron, pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de Black, el pelinegro pudo ver como toda la gente de aldea se le quedaba viendo a Kushina con miradas de odio_**

¿Por qué ese demonio regreso?

 ** _Black pudo escuchar como las personas comenzaban a susurrar cosas malas sobre la pelirroja_**

Estábamos mejor cuando no estaba

¿Por qué demonios regreso?

Espero que no se quede por mucho tiempo

 ** _Todo eso comenzaba a enojar a Black, a él no le gustaba que nadie hablara mal de sus amigos y chicas, en eso sintió como alguien agarro su mano, Black pudo ver que era la mano de Kushina y vio a la pelirroja_**

Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto-dijo Kushina sorprendiendo a Black

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la torre del Hokage, llegaron hasta la oficina del Hokage, entraron a la oficina donde pudieron ver a un hombre de avanzada edad_**

Mikoto, Kushina, es bueno volverlas a ver-dijo el hombre de avanzada edad

Buenos días, Hokage-sama-dijeron las dos

 ** _El Hokage se sorprendió al ver a Black y a los demás_**

Mikoto, Kushina ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo el Hokage

OH es cierto, Hokage-sama, ellos son nuestros amigos-dijo Kushina

Mucho gusto-dijeron todos

Creó que usted ya debe de conocer a Black-dijo Mikoto

Sí, aun lo recuerdo a él-dijo el Hokage mirando al pelinegro-Lo contratamos aquella vez para rescatarlas ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien, no me puedo quejar ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado, Hiruzen?-dijo Black

Lo mismo de siempre, protegiendo la aldea-dijo el Hokage

Díganos Hokage-sama ¿Cuál es el asunto de gran importancia por el cual nos llamo?-dijo Kushina

Pues el asunto por el cual les llames es que he decidido retirarme como Hokage y en pocos días se llevara la ceremonia para nombrar al nuevo Hokage-dijo Hiruzen

Entendemos, dignos ¿Quién será el nuevo Hokage?-dijo Mikoto

Pues el próximo Hokage será….

 ***Tock Tock***

 ** _En eso alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo a Hiruzen_**

Adelante-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _La puerta se abrió y en la oficina entro un hombre de cabello rubio que tenía una bandana en su frente que tenía el símbolo de la aldea, el hombre aprecia tener la edad de Mikoto y Kushina. La pelirroja al ver a ese hombre cambio su expresión a una de molestia, eso lo pudo notar Black y pudo ver como el rubio se entristeció al ver que Kushina hizo eso_**

Buenos días, Hokage-sama-dijo el rubio

Oh Minato, que bueno que llegas, Mikoto, Kushina, les presento al próximo Hokage-dijo Hiruzen

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El será el cuarto Hokage?!-grito Kushina

¿Hay algún problema por eso?-dijo Hiruzen confundido

No, no hay ningún problema-dijo Mikoto acercándose a Kushina-Kushina, contrólate-le susurro a la pelirroja

 ** _Minato vio a Black y a los demás y se acerco a ellos_**

Disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo Minato

Somos amigos de Kushina y Mikoto, mucho gusto yo soy Ur y él es mi esposo Shiro-dijo Ur presentando a Shiro

Hola-dijo Shiro

Yo soy Layla y él es mi novio James-dijo la rubia presentando a James

Mucho gusto-dijo James

Mucho gusto, yo soy Valery Lucifer-dijo Valery

Yo soy Irene Belserion, es un placer-dijo Irene

Yo soy Misla Bael, un gusto conocerlo-dijo Misla

Y yo soy Draco D. Venelana y él es mi esposo Black-dijo Venelana presentado a Black

Hola-dijo Black

Y este es nuestro hijo, Ryu-dijo Venelana presentado al pequeño castaño

¿Tienes esposa e hijo? Pensé que eras un tipo solitario-dijo Hiruzen sorprendido

Muchas cosas han cambiado-dijo Black

Es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo Minato antes de ver a Hiruzen-Hokage-sama, vengo a darle mi reporte de la última misión

Muy bien, Kushina, Mikoto ¿Por qué no llevan a sus amigos a recorrer la aldea? De seguro les gustaría conocer nuestra aldea-dijo Hiruzen

Hai-dijeron las dos

Pero antes que nos vayamos, Hokage-sama, tengo algo importante que decirle-dijo Kushina

¿Y qué es?-dijo Hiruzen

 _¿Qué vas hacer ahora, Kushina?-pensó Mikoto mirando a su amiga_

 ** _La peli roja camino hacia donde estaba Black y para sorpresa de todos le dio un apasionado y salvaje beso, Black tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que los demás, la peli roja rompió el beso dejando un hijo de saliva entre ella y el pelinegro, Kushina miro a Hiruzen y…._**

Black es mi novio y nos casaremos en una semana-dijo Kushina

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y disculpes si es algo corto, y si aun no han enterado, he creado una cuneta en Youtube para suvbir otros fanfic, el nombre del canal es Isaac Godbz, en este momento he subido tres capítulos de una teoría que he hecho con unos amigos llamada: La reencarnación del mal ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto era criado por Pennywise?. Les dejare el Link para que la vayan a ver y comenten que opinan de ella, además les voy a mostrar un adelanto de la próxima teoría que hare, se llama: El héroe legendario, es un crossover de dragón ball y Boku no hero_**

Link: www . youtube watch? v= ZWOSU6XliWg&t=2s

 ** _Ahora el adelanto de la siguiente teoría:_**

 ** _Universo siete_**

 ** _Planeta Vegeta_**

 ** _En el planeta de los saiyajins se encontraba un hombre y una mujer caminando lejos de los demás saiyajins, eran Bardock y Gine, la única pareja saiyajin en todo el planeta, Bardock estaba cargando dos naves espaciales de forma esférica mientras que Gine llevaba en sus brazos dos bebes, uno de ellos tenía un gran parecido con Bardock mientras que el otro bebe tenía cierto parecido con Gine_**

Apúrate Gine, Freezer no tardara en llegar-dijo Bardock poniendo las naves en el suelo

No lo sé Bardock, ¿Estás seguro de esto?-dijo la saiyajin-Kakarotto y Broly son solo unos bebes, es muy peligroso enviarlos a otro planeta

(Nota del autor: en esta teoría Goku y Broly serán hermanos, ahora continuemos)

Ya te lo dije, es por su bien-dijo Bardock abriendo las naves-Freezer está tramando algo, puedo sentir la presencia de la muerte, además tenemos que sacar a Broly de aquí, el rey Vegeta ya se entero de su nivel de pelea y de seguro tratara de matarlo

Muy bien, pero si te equivocas iremos por ellos-dijo Gine

De acuerdo, ahora mete a los dos en las naves-dijo el saiyajin

 ** _Gine hizo lo que Bardock le dijo y metió a los dos bebes saiyajins a las naves para que después Bardock comenzara a programar las coordenadas en ambas naves_**

Aun no entiendo porque nosotros no podemos ir con ellos-dijo Gine

Nosotros seriamos encontrados por los demás fácilmente-dijo el saiyajin mientras programaba las naves- Listo, las he programado para que se dirijan a un planeta lejano llamado Tierra, ese planeta tiene mucha comida pero los seres humanos y los recursos naturales de ese planeta no son de mucho valor, estarán a salvo ahí

Iremos por ustedes si lo que dice su padre está mal. También le diré a Raditz sobre esto-dijo Gine mirando a sus hijos

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso, las naves se cerraron y emprendieron vuelo hacia el espacio, Gine abrazo a Bardock y los dos se quedaron viendo como sus hijos se iban alejando del planeta_**

 ** _A partir de aquí todo pasaría igual que el anime, Bardock trataría de detener a Freezer pero resultaría inútil y el demonio del frio destruyo el planeta Vegeta_**

 ** _Mientras con Kakarroto y Broly_**

 ** _Las naves de los bebes saiyajins estaban volando rumbo a la tierra pero en eso las naves entraron en un lluvia de asteroides. Uno de los asteroides golpeo la nave en donde iba Broly haciéndolo que se desviara del camino hacia la tierra. La nave ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia un agujero negro que se había creado de la nada, el agujero negro atrajo la nave del saiyajin y está fue absorbida por el agujero negro_**

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _Universo once_**

 ** _En un planeta había mucha gente que estaba muy feliz, todas las personas del planeta estaban dándoles las gracias a un grupo de personas que usaban unos trajes de combate de color negro con rojo. Eran las tropas del orgullo, el escuadrón que hacía valer la justicia en todo el universo_**

¡Muchas gracias, Tropas del orgullo!

¡Nos salvaron la vida, son los mejores!

No tienen que agradecernos, es nuestro trabajo hacer valer la justicia-dijo un hombre de gran altura que tenía un bigote blanco y orejas puntiagudas, era Toppo, el líder de las tropas del orgullo

 ** _Las tropas del orgullo estaban caminando hacia una nave espacial pero en eso pudieron ver como un agujero negro aparecía, de dicho agujero salió una bola de fuego que cayó lejos de donde estaban_**

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo un tipo de piel morada y de orejas de conejo

No lo sé Dispo peor lo vamos a averiguar-dijo Toppo

 ** _Todas las tropas del orgullo fueron hacia donde la bola de fuego cayó, al llegar al lugar pudieron ver un gran cráter y una gran nube de humo_**

Manténganse alerta y prepárense para pelear si es necesario-dijo Toppo y todos asintieron

 ** _Toppo se acerco a la nube de humo pero de repente pudo escuchar un llanto de bebe que lo dejo sorprendido, el se disperso dejando ver una nave con forma esférica, la nave estaba abierta dejando ver un bebe de cabello negro que tenía una cola de mono y que estaba llorando_**

Un bebe-dijo Toppo cargando al bebe

¿Un bebe?-dijeron los demás de las tropas confundidos acercándose a Toppo

¿Qué tipo de bebe es este? Tiene una cola de mono-dijo Dispo

Revisen la nave, tal vez haiga algo ahí-dijo Toppo

 ** _Las tropas del orgullo revisaron la nave pero no encontraron nada, Toppo vio al bebe y este con sus manos agarro el bigote del líder de las tropas del orgullo y comenzó a jalarlo, haciendo que Toppo se quejara un poco de dolor pero el líder de las tropas del orgullo vio algo en la mano izquierda del bebe, era un brazalete que tenía algo escrito, Toppo miro el brazalete y traro de leer lo que tenía pero estaba escrito en un idioma que nunca había visto_**

¿Qué tipo de idioma es este?-dijo Toppo

 ** _Eso llamo la atención de las tropas del orgullo y fueron a ver el brazalete del bebe. Todos se confirieron al ver lo que estaba escrito en el brazalete, nadie sabía lo que decía pero en eso alguien hablo_**

Llévalo con Vermoud-sama

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y vieron un sujeto alto que tenía una musculatura muy notable, tenía la piel gris y ojos negros similares a los de un insecto_**

Jiren ¿Cuándo llegaste?-dijo Toppo

Hace unos segundos, será mejor que lleven a ese bebe con Vermoud-sama, de seguro él sabrá de qué planeta proviene-dijo Jiren

Me parece buena idea-dijo Toppo


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hola a todos, sé que me he tardado en actualizar mis historias por prestarle más atención a mi cana de youtube pero esa no es excusa, tratare de subir los capítulos de mis historias lo más rápido que pueda al igual que los videos. Y algunos me han preguntado si Goku aparecerá en esta historia y si, Goku aparecerá junto con todo el universo siete, pero eso será más adelante y he pensado en añadir a Kale, Caulifla y a la androide 21 en el harem de Black, quisiera saber si les gustaría que si estuvieran en el harem, déjenlo en los comentarios lo que opinan sobre esta idea, ahora comencemos con el capitulo_**

 ** _Capítulo 39_**

¿Tú y Black son novios?-dijo Hiruzen aun sorprendido

Así es, y nos vamos a casar en una semana-dijo Kushina

Oye Kushina, ¿Qué estas….

 ** _Black no pudo terminar de hablar porque la pelirroja cerró su boca con su mano, eso hizo enojar al pelinegro pero su enojo se fue al ver la expresión triste que tenía Minato en su rostro, eso llamo la atención de Black_**

¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso usted no es su esposa?-dijo Hiruzen mirando a Venelana

Sí lo soy, lo que pasa es que Black tiene un harem y todas nosotras a excepción de Ur, Layla y Misla, formamos parte de el-dijo Venelana

Oh, ahora lo entiendo-dijo Hiruzen levantándose de su asiento-Pues será un gran honor organizar su boda, claro si nos lo permiten

Claro que sí, Hokage-sama-dijo Kushina

Excelente-dijo Hiruzen antes de ver a Mikoto-Mikoto ¿También formar parte del harem de Black?

Sí-dijo Mikoto

¿No quieres casarte el mismo día que Kushina? Eso ahorraría tiempo-dijo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a la Uchiha y a los demás

 ** _Mikoto está apunto de contestar pero sintió una mirada asesina, ella volteo a ver a Venelana y se aterro al ver que le estaba dando una severa cara asesina que parecía decir "Mejor piensa bien lo que vas a decir o ya verás". La Uchiha trago saliva y volteo a ver de nuevo al Hokage_**

Gracias por la oferta, pero quiero llevar mi relación con Black más lento-dijo Mikoto

De acuerdo, entiendo, bueno nosotros nos encargaremos de la boda, ustedes lleven al señor Black y a sus amigos a dar una vuelta por la aldea-dijo Hiruzen

Hai- dijeron las dos

 ** _En eso Black y los salieron de la oficina y se fueron de la torre del Hokage, estando afuera, Black quito la mano de Kushina de su boca y la miro con seriedad_**

¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué dijiste que nos íbamos a casar?-dijo Black

Sí ¿Por qué dijiste eso, Kushina?-dijo Venelana dándole una mirada parecida a la de su esposo a la pelirroja

Etto…no sé qué me paso, solo dije eso sin pensar-dijo Kushina apenada

¿Segura que no lo dijiste solo para hacer sentir mal a Minato?-dijo Mikoto

¡Claro que no! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!-grito la pelirroja

Una pregunta ¿Tuviste algo con ese tal Minato?-dijo Black

Claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Kushina calmándose

Pues con solo verlo te molestarte, ¿Acaso él te hizo algo en el pasado?-dijo Black

En realidad ellos…..

No pasó nada entre nosotros, no tienes por qué preocuparte-dijo Kushina tapándole la boca a Mikoto con su mano

¿Segura? No quiero que me mientas-dijo Black

Sí, no hay por qué preocuparse-dijo Kushina

De acuerdo, ¿Ahora qué haremos con el asunto de la boda?-dijo Black

¿No es obvio? Hay que cancelarla, no es justo que te cases con ella así de rápido-dijo Valery

¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-dijo Kushina algo molesta

Es injusto que tú seas la siguiente que se case con Black, Irene y Venelana ya se casaron con él y la siguiente debo ser yo por ley-dijo Valery-Yo llevo más tiempo con él y tengo un hijo suyo

Sí, pero lo tienes porque lo drogaste y abusaste de él-dijo Kushina quitando su mano de la boca de Mikoto para ponerse enfrente de la peli plateada

¿Acaso quieres pelea, Kushina?-dijo Valery

 ** _Las dos se dieron miradas de muerte que comenzaron a sacar chispas_**

Ya cálmense ustedes dos-dijo Black poniéndose en medio de las dos-Esto se puede solucionar sin que peleen

No es justo que te cases con ellas antes que conmigo-dijo Valery

¿No veo cual es el problema de todo esto? Después de todo terminare casándome contigo también ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Bueno sí, pero…

Entonces no hay ningún problema si me caso con Kushina-dijo Black

Venelana ¿No piensas decir nada al respecto?-dijo Valery mirando a la castaña

 ** _La castaña tan solo se acercó a Kushina y la miro seriamente espantando a la pelirroja_**

Escúchame bien Kushina, aceptaré que te cases con Black pero si te atreves a repetir algo parecido a esto, te juro que no te lo perdonare y me asegurare de hacer e tu vida ¿Te ha quedado claro?-dijo Venelana expulsando un aura carmesí

Hai-dijo la pelirroja asustada

Bien, todo arreglado-dijo Venelana alejándose de la pelirroja para ir con su esposo

Ahora que todo está resuelto, ¿Podemos ir a comer? Tengo mucha hambre?-dijo Black antes que su estómago gruñera con fuerza

Sí, yo también tengo hambre-dijo Shiro antes que su estómago también rugiera

Igual yo-dijo James y su estómago gruño también

 ** _En eso se escuchó un fuerte gruñido parecido a una bestia, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ese gruñido provenía del estómago del pequeño castaño_**

Parece que Ryu también tiene hambre-dijo James

Y mucha-dijo Shiro

Oh, ¿tienes hambre cariño? No te preocupes, mamá te dará de comer-dijo Venelana

 ** _Venelana saco de la pañalera un biberón y se lo dio a Ryu, el pequeño dragón comenzó a beber del biberón_**

¿Hay algún restaurante cerca de aquí donde podamos comer?-dijo Black

Sí, hay un puesto de ramen cerca de aquí, de seguro les encantaran, son los mejores de la aldea-dijo Kushina

Pues vamos-dijo Black

 ** _Kushina y Mikoto guiaron a los hasta un pequeño puesto de ramen_**

¿Es aquí?-dijo Black

Así es, bienvenidos a Ichiraku-dijo Kushina

 ** _Todos entraron al puesto donde pudieron ver a un hombre que era acompañado por una mujer joven_**

Oh, Kushina, Mikoot es bueno volverlos a ver-dijo el hombre

Hola Teuchi, hoy hemos traído unos amigos para que prueben tu ramen-dijo Kushina

 ****Sera un placer, ¿Díganos que les gustaría?-dijo Teuchi

No lo sé, no creó que un simple plato me llene-dijo Black

Yo igual-dijo James

Un tazón no es suficiente para saciar mi apetito-dijo Shiro

Descuiden, pueden pedir los tazones que quieran-dijo Kushina

¿Los que queramos?-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Kushina, acabas de cometer un gran error-dijo Venelana

¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-dijo Kushina

 ** _Treinta minutos después_**

 ** _Black, Shiro y James se encontraban sentados comiendo tazones de ramen sin parar, ellos estaban comiendo a gran velocidad y como animales, detrás de ellos se comenzaba a formar una gran fila de tazones sucios mientras que las chicas se encontraban sentadas a su lado comiendo moderadamente_**

Había olvidada que Black comía de esa manera-dijo Kushina

Cielos, esos tres no tienen modales-dijo Misla

¡Oye viejo, ¿Puedes darme otro con carne de cerdo?!-grito Black a Teuchi

 ** _Teuchi se encontraba trabajando sin parar, era la primera vez que le tocaba clientes así_**

Enseguida, Ayame, ve preparando la carne-dijo Teuchi a la joven mujer

Enseguida, papá-dijo la mujer

¡También traigan más sake por aquí!-grito Shiro

¡Por aquí también!-grito James

Enserio Venelana ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien así?-dijo Misla a la castaña

Una se llega a acostumbrar-dijo Venelana mientras comía su ramen-Esto para mí ya es normal

¿Y ustedes?-dijo Misla mirando a las demás

Lo que dijo ella-dijeron las demás

 ** _Siguieron comiendo por otra media hora esta que por fin estuvieron satisfechos, dejaron una gran fila de tazones sucios pero al final valió la pena_**

Bueno, es hora de irnos-dijo Black

No tan rápido, aún falta que paguen-dijo Teuchi

Oh es cierto-dijo Black sacando una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón para después dejarla en el mostrador-¿Esto es suficiente?

 ** _Teuchi tomo la bolsa para abrirla y al momento de hacerlo se sorprendió mucho al ver monedad de oros dentro_**

Esto es más que suficiente-dijo Teuchi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Vuelvan cuando quieran

 ** _Todos salieron del puesto de ramen y miraron a la Uchiha y a la Uzumaki_**

Muy bien, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-dijo Black

Bueno, el Hokage nos dio la orden que les enseñáramos la aldea, así que ¿Qué les parece recorrer toda la aldea para que la conozcan mejor?-dijo Mikoto

Buena idea, vamos-dijo Black

 ** _Todos comenzaron a caminar, y mientras lo hacían, Black pudo notar como todos los aldeanos miraban a Kushina con odio y no solo eso gracias a su oído desarrollado, podía escuchar lo que susurraban las personas_**

¿Porque el Hokage permite que ese demonio pase libremente?

Debería ser enjaularla como la bestia que es

Beberían echarla de la aldea

 ** _Black al escuchar lo que decían de Kushina se enfureció pero trato de contenerse para no causar problemas pero todo eso se fue por el desagüe cuando un tomate golpeo a Kushina, todos se detuvieron al ver eso y miraron al aldeano que había lanzado el tomate_**

¿Por qué demonios regresaste? Estábamos mejor sin ti-dijo el aldeano antes de lanzarle otro tomate a Kushina

¡Ya basta!-grito Black

 ** _En eso hubo una gran onda de choques invisible que golpeo todo el lugar, todos los aldeanos cayeron inconscientes al suelo, Black al ver a todos los aldeanos en el suelo siguió caminando_**

Sigamos-dijo Black

Black ¿Qué les hiciste?-dijo Kushina

No les hice nada, solo los deje inconscientes, despertaran dentro de poco, ahora sigamos-dijo Black mientras caminaba

Tranquila, no les hizo nada malo-dijo Venelana

¿Tú sabes lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo Kushina

Sí, Black solo uso el Haoshoku-dijo Venelana

¿Haoshoku? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Kushina

Jamás había escuchado de algo así antes-dijo Mikoto

Luego se los explicare, por el momento sigamos con el recorrido-dijo Venelana

 ** _Siguieron con el recorrido pero no se dieron cuenta que un hombre de edad avanzada que tenía vendado su ojo derecho había observado lo que Black acababa de hacer_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, después de que Mikot y Kushina les dieran a los demás el recorrido por la aldea, fueron a descansar al clan Uchiha, todos estaban reunidos en una habitación tomando algo de té_**

Sí quieren algo más solo pídanlo, el clan Uchiha esta sus servicios-dijo Mikoto

Quiero que me digan algo ¿Por qué todos los aldeanos odian a Kushina?-dijo Black

Black, no les hagas caso, no es nada importante-dijo Kushina

No quiero que me mientas, quiero que me digas la verdad ahora-dijo Black

Okey ¿Quieres la verdad? Te diré la verdad, todos me odian por ser la Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, ha sido así desde que era niña-dijo Kushina-Todos los aldeanos me temen porque piensan que el zorro se apoderara de mi cuerpo y destruirá la aldea, esa es la razón por la cual todos me odian

Ya veo, así que esa es la razón-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Kushina

Otra pregunta ¿Por qué el clan Uchiha está muy apartada de la aldea?-dijo Black

Eso se debe que la aldea no confía en el clan Uchiha-dijo Mikoto

¿Por qué?-dijo Black

Debido al Sharingan-dijo Mikoto

¿Sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Venelana

El Sharingan es un ojo especial que solo los Uchiha tienen, el Sharingan permite copiar técnicas de otros con tan solo verlas y también permite realizar poderosos Genjutsus-dijo Mikoto-Pero lo más importante y la razón por la cual la aldea no confía en nosotros es que gracias al Sharingan es posible controlar al zorro de las nueve colas

Así que esa es la razón, dime algo ¿Serias capaz de hacerle eso a Kushina?-dijo Black

Claro que no, ella es mi amiga, jamás haría algo así, aunque hay varios miembros del clan que quieren hacerlo-dijo Mikoto-Algunos han pensado usar al zorro para dar un golpe de estado para poder gobernar Konoha

Sin duda alguna este lugar está lleno de problemas, una última pregunta ¿Qué paso entre Minato y tú?-dijo Black mirando a Kushina

¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no hubo nada-dijo Kushina

No quiero mentiras-dijo Black

Esa es la verdad y si no me crees es tu problema-dijo Kushina molesta levantándose- Me voy a dormrir, buenas noches

 ** _Kushina salió de la habitación azotando la puerta con fuerza cuando salio_**

Black, lo mejor es que dejes de preguntar sobre eso-dijo Mikoto

¿Porque lo dices? ¿Tú sabes lo que paso entre ellos?-dijo Black

Sí lo sé-dijo Mikoto

Entonces, te pido por favor que me lo digas-dijo Black

Black, no es apropiado meternos en asuntos de otros-dijo Irene

Sí, que tal lo que paso entre ellos fue algo que Kushina no quiere recordar-dijo Valery

Por eso quiero que me lo diga, para poder ayudarla a olvidarlo-dijo Black-Así que Mikoto, por favor dime lo que paso entre ellos

Muy bien se los contare, todo sucedió poco después que nos rescataste, Kushina volvió a ser secuestrada pero esta vez por ninjas de la aldea de la nube por el chakra que tenía, al parecer era muy especial y la aldea de la nube la quería-dijo Mikoto-Minato fue quien la rescato de los ninjas, y a partir de ese momento ellos se volvieron amigos hasta ser una pareja, Kushina estaba feliz de tener a Minato como novio, él era la única persona que no la vei como un monstruo, pero luego paso algo doloroso para Kushina

¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?-dijo Black

Un día cunado regresáramos de una misión, Kushina encontró a Minato teniendo sexo con otra mujer en su habitación-dijo MIkoto-Eso destrozo a Kushina, ella le gano un gran odio a Minato y a los hombres. Y lo peor de todo es que días antes de la misión es que MInato le había propuesto matrimonio a Kushina

Que horrible, ella debió sufrir mucho-dijo Layla

Ese Minato, es una basura de hombre, no hay nada peor que un prometido engañe a la novia antes de una boda-dijo Misla

Yo sé cómo se siente eso-dijo Venelana mirando seriamente a Black y a Irene

¿Enserio? Pensé que ya habíamos superado ese problema-dijo Black

Oh ya lo supere, pero solo me gusta recordar cómo fue que me fuiste infiel antes de nuestra boda-dijo Venelana

Luego discutiremos eso, ahora tengo que hablar con Kushina-dijo Black

 ** _El pelinegro salió de la habitación y hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, al llegar a la habitación de Kushina toco la puerta_**

¿Quién es?-dijo Kushina dentro de la habitación

Kushina, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-dijo Black

 ** _En eso se pudieron escuchar pasos dentro de la habitación y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pelirroja_**

¿Qué quieres, Black?-dijo Kushina

Escucha, Mikoto ya me conto lo que paso entre Minato y tú-dijo Black sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

¿Qué? Pero….Ahhh, Mikoto es la última vez que le cuento mis problemas-dijo Kushina enojada

Solo quiero saber algo ¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo o solo lo haces para hacer sufrir a Minato?-dijo Black

Bueno yo…. Yo si quiero casarme contigo, pero…..

¿Pero?-dijo Black confundido

No de esta forma, quería que los conociéramos más pero al ver a Minato, algo en mi me motivo a decir todo eso-dijo Kushina

Ya veo, pues ahora no hay vuelta atrás, deberás aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos-dijo Black

Lo sé-dijo Kushina

Bueno no solo vine a hablar de eso, también vengo a ayudarte con el problema del Kyubi-dijo Black

¿Eh? ¿Y cómo planeas ayudarme con eso?-dijo Kushina

Ya veras, ¿Puedo entrar a tu habitación?-dijo Black

Claro-dijo Kushina

 ** _Black entro a la habitación de Kushina y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo_**

Muy bien, quiero que te sientes enfrente de mí-dijo Black

Okey-dijo Kushina cerrando la puerta de la habitación e hizo lo que Black le dijo

Ahora, dame tus manos-dijo Black estirando sus manos

Muy bien-dijo Kushina haciendo lo que dijo el pelirrojo

Ahora cierra los ojos-dijo Black

¿Cómo eso ayudara?-dijo Kushina

Solo hazlo-dijo Black

Bien, si tú lo dices-dijo Kushina cerrando los ojos

Ahora, abre los ojos-dijo Black

 ** _La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba en su habitación si no en un lugar repleto de nubes de color amarillo, ella miro a todo su alrededor y miro como Black estaba a su lado_**

¿Sorprendida?-dijo Black

Black ¿En dónde estamos?-dijo Kushina

En tu interior-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo Kushina sorprendida

Vamos, busquemos a ese zorro-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

 ** _Kushina siguió al pelinegro y mientras lo hacía siguió mirando todo el lugar_**

¿Nunca habías hecho esto? ¿Nunca conociste este lugar?-dijo Black

Creó que he estado aquí antes pero no lo recuerdo bien-dijo Kushina

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando hasta que vieron una gran piedra en la cual estaba encadenado un gran zorro de pelaje naranja de ojos rojos que tenía nueve colas, era el Kyubi_**

Vaya, jamás pensé que lo encontraríamos así-dijo Black yendo hacia el zorro

Espérame-dijo Kushina yendo tras el pelinegro

 ** _Los dos se pararon frente a la gran piedra y el zorro dirigió su mirada hacia ellos_**

 **¿Qué es lo que quieren?** -dijo el zorro

Mucho gusto Kyubi, soy Draco D. Black y he venido a liberarte de esas cadenas-dijo Black

 **¿Liberarme?-** dijo el zorro sorprendido

Black, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?-dijo Kushina

Sólo confía en mí-dijo Black

 ** _Black estiro la palma de su mano derecha y apunto hacia las cadenas que aprisionaban al Kyubi, en eso una esfera de color rojo se formó en la palma de su mano, Black disparo varias esferas hacia las cadenas destruyéndolas y liberando al zorro_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _El zorro cayó de pie enfrente de Kushina y Black_**

¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que nos atacarías al momento que te liberaría?-dijo Black

 **No soy un estúpido como para pelear contra alguien que peleo contra un dios de la destrucción** -dijo el Kyubi

Así que estas enterrado de eso-dijo Black

 **Todo lo que esa mujer ve yo también lo veo, estoy al tanto de quien eres tú, Draco D. Black** -dijo el Kyubi- **Dime ¿Por qué me haz liberado?**

Iré al punto, quiero que hagas equipo con Kushina-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Kushina y al zorro

 **¿Quieres que haga equipo con esa mujer?-** el zorro

Así es, quiero que los dos se lleven bien y que trabajen juntos-dijo Black

 **¡Me rehusó a trabajar con esa mujer, más bien me rehusó a trabajar con cualquier humano!-** grito el Kyubi

Escucha, tienes dos opciones, la primera es que tú y Kushina trabajen juntos y se lleven bien-dijo Black

 **¿Y la segunda opción?** -dijo el zorro

La segunda opción es que te desintegre en este momento si no quieres cooperar-dijo Black apuntando una esfera de energía hacia el Kyubi-Y déjame decirte que será muy fácil para mí hacerlo, después de todo ya soy más fuerte que un dios de la destrucción

 **Parece que no tengo opción, hare equipo con esa mujer-** dijo el zorro

Buena decisión, y por cierto su nombre es Kushina-dijo Black deshaciendo la esfera de energía

 **Como sea** -dijo el zorro dándoles la espalda

Yo te ayudare e tu entrenamiento, ¿Te parece bien?-dijo Black a Kushina

Me parece perfecto, gracias Black-dijo Kushina abrazando a Black

No es nada, volvamos a fuera-dijo Black

 ** _Los dos estaban por irse pero antes que lo hicieran, Black volteo a ver al Zorro que seguía dándoles la espalda_**

Kyubi, ¿ese es tu verdadero nombre?-dijo Black

 **¿Eh?-** dijo el zorro volteando a ver al pelinegro

¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?-dijo Black

 **¿Por qué lo quieres saber?** -dijo el Kyubi

Curiosidad-dijo Black

 **Kurama, ese es mi nombre-** dijo el zorro

Ya veo, bueno, nos vemos luego, Kurama-dijo Black antes de desaparecer junto con Kushina

 **Que sujeto tan extraño-** dijo Kurama

 ** _Mientras en la habitación de Kushina_**

 ** _Kushina se sorprendió al ver que habían regresado a su habitación_**

Regresamos-dijo Kushina

¿De qué hablas? Nunca nos fuimos de aquí-dijo Black poniéndose de pie-Bueno ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Buenas noches, y gracias por ayudarme-dijo Kushina

No tienes por qué agradecerme, lo hago con gusto-dijo Black-Buenas noches

Buenas noches-dijo Kushina

 ** _Black salió de la habitación de la pelirroja y se dirigió a la suya, al llegar pudo ver como Venelana estaba acostando a un Ryu dormido en una cuna, la castaña acomodo a su hijo en la cuna y miro a su esposo_**

¿Cómo te fue con Kushina?-dijo Venelana

Bastante bien, una pregunta ¿De dónde sacaste esa cuna?-dijo Black

De la pañalera, le puse un hechizo que me permite meter cualquier objeto en ella-dijo Venelana

Ya veo-dijo Black-Bueno ya me voy a dormir

 ** _Al decir eso el pelinegro se quitó sus botas y se acostó en la cama, Venelana se preparó para dormir se quitó su ropa y se puso un camisón de color azul para después acostarse alado de Black_**

Buenas noches-dijo Venelana dándole un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo

Buenas noches-dijo Black

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

 ** _Todo se encontraba tranquilo, todos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente pero…._**

¡Wuaah! ¡Wuaah!

 ** _Ryu comenzó a llorar despertando a sus padres_**

Black, tu hijo te necesita-dijo Venelana

Ha esta hora, yo no tengo hijos-dijo Black cerrando los ojos haciendo enfurecer a Venelana

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _La castaña le dio una fuerte patada al pelinegro que lo tiro de la cama_**

¡Atiende a tu hijo, padre desobligado!-grito Venelana

Okey, relájate-dijo Black poniéndose de pie

 ** _El pelinegro fue hasta la cuna y cargo a su hijo, rápidamente Black pudo detectar un olor repugnante y provenía del pañal de Ryu, Black sin pensarlo dos veces saco el talco y un pañal de la pañalera_**

Muy bien hagamos esto, no puede salir peor que la otra vez-dijo Black

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

¿Cómo es posible que haya salido peor?-dijo un Black totalmente cubierto de talco y con un pañal en la cabeza

 ** _Ryu tan solo reía sin parar al ver así a su padre_**

Parece que mamá tiene que intervenir después de todo-dijo Venelana saliendo de la cama

 ** _La castaña se acercó donde estaba su esposo y su hijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ryu ya tenía puesto un pañal nuevo_**

Listo, no sé porque se te dificulta mucho cambiarle el pañal-dijo Venelana cargando a Ryu

Para ti s fácil, ya has tenido dos hijos antes, para mi es la primera vez que crio un bebe-dijo Black

Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero descuida aprenderás con el tiempo-dijo Venelana-Ahora ve y quítate todo ese talco de encima

Como digas-dijo Black dirigiéndose al baño para quitarse el talco

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Black y los demás se encontraban desayunando en el clan Uchiha hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Mikotm fue a abrir y se encontró con el tercer Hokage_**

Hokage-sama ¿Qué hace por aquí?-dijo Mikoto

He venido a hablar con Black ¿Se encuentra aquí?-dijo Hiruzen

Claro, esta desayunando con los demás, sígame lo llevare a donde está-dijo Mikoto

 ** _Mikoto llevo al Hokage al comedor donde estaban todos desayunando_**

Espero no interrumpir su desayuno-dijo Hiruzen

¿A qué has venido, Hiruzen?-dijo Black

He venido a darte una noticia muy importante, tu boda con Kushina se llevara a cabo en una semana tal como dijeron, los preparativos ya se están llevando a cabo-dijo Hiruzen- Y además debo pedirte que en una hora debes ir al campo de entrenamiento número siete para una demostración

¿Demostración? ¿Demostración de que?-dijo Black

De tus habilidades, ya que te casaras con Kushina formaras parte de la aldea y el consejo de ancianos quiere ver lo fuerte que eres y si eres material necesario para formar parte de la aldea-dijo Hiruzen

Ya veo, estaré en ese campo en una hora-dijo Black

Te veremos ahí entonces, adiós-dijo Hiruzen antes de retirarse

¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Shiro

Bueno, ellos quieren ver mi poder, así que les mostrare todo mi poder-dijo Black con una sonrisa

 ** _FIN_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Capítulo 40_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Campo de entrenamiento siete_**

 ** _Hiruzen se encontraba campo de entrenamiento cubierto de bosque frondoso, el tercer estaba siendo a acompañado por Minato y un grupo de ninjas de la aldea, todos estaban esperando a Black, el cual llego caminando junto con los demás, Kushina al ver a Minato desvió a mirada, cosa que hizo entristecer al rubio_**

Muy bien, ya estoy aquí-dijo el pelinegro

Bien, ya que estas aquí pondremos a prueba tus habilidades contra las tácticas ninjas-dijo Hiruzen

De acuerdo, acabemos esto rápido, tengo cosas que hacer con mi esposa y mi hijo-dijo Black

Pero antes de empezar, déjame presentarte a los líderes de los clanes más importantes de la aldea-dijo el tercer hokage volteando a ver al grupo de ninjas-En primer lugar tenemos al líder del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga

 ** _En eso un hombre de cabello largo y negro, de mirada dura que usaba una especia de kimono de color blanco y un chaleco de color verde, se acercó a Black para saludarlo_**

Un placer conocerlo señor Black, soy Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan Hyuga-dijo el hombre ofreciéndole la mano al pelinegro

Un placer-dijo el pelinegro estrechando su mano con la del líder del clan Hyuga-Una pregunta, no es por ofender, pero ¿Qué les paso a sus ojos?

Oh, estos ojos son linaje del clan Hyuga, nos ayuda a ver más allá que cualquier cosa-dijo Hiashi

Ya veo-dijo Black

Después tenemos al trío más famoso de Konoha-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _Y en eso tres hombres se acercaron a Black, uno tenía cabello rubio el cual estaba atado en una cola, tenía ojos azules y tenía una bandana de la aldea en su frente. El otro era pelinegro y tenía el cabello atado en una cola al estilo piña, usaba la bandana de la aldea en su brazo derecho y tenía una mirada de aburrimiento en su rostro. Y el último hombre, era regordete, usaba una especie de peluca de color rojiza, tenía pintura de guerra de color purpura en sus mejillas, usaba una especia de armadura de plata y encima de ella un traje rojo_**

Un gusto conocerlo señor Black-dijo el rubio estrechando la mano del pelinegro-Mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka

Soy Shikaku Nara-dijo el pelinegro con la cola de piña con un tono aburrido

Soy Choza Akimichi, líder del clan Akimichi, un gusto conocerlo-dijo el regordete-También quiero decirle que queda invitado a probar nuestra famosa barbacoa en nuestro restaurante

Muchas gracias, es un placer conocerlos-dijo Black

Muchas gracias trío Ino-Shika-Cho-dijo Hiruzen y los tres hombres dieron un paso hacia atrás-Ahora, te presento a la líder del clan Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka

 ** _En eso una mujer de cabello marrón salvaje que usaba un chaleco verde, pantalones negros y que tenía en sus mejillas marcas de color rojo en formas de cuñas se acercó al pelinegro_**

Mucho gusto señor Black, soy Tsume Inuzuka, líder del clan Inuzuka-dijo Tsume

Gusto en conocerla señora Tsume-dijo Black

Señorita, soy soltera y sin compromisos-dijo Tsume guillándole un ojos

 ** _Eso confundió a Black pero sus chicas al ver eso se enfurecieron_**

Bien, ellos son parte de la mayoría del consejo Shinobi de la aldea y quienes están aquí para observar tus habilidades-dijo Hiruzen

Ya veo, debo admitir que cado de ellos expulsa una energía excepcional-dijo Black-Pero ¿Contra quién peleare?

Tu rival será Minato-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _Al escuchar eso, algunos de los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, el rubio Namikaze dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se quedó mirando a Black_**

Así que tú serás mi oponente, me parece bien-dijo Black

Espero que demos una buena pelea-dijo Minato

 ** _Los demás se apartaron de la zona de batalla, todos se habían ido a los árboles para observar la pelea, Hiruzen se puso en medio de Minato y Black_**

Muy bien ¿Están listos?-dijo Hiruzen mirando a los dos

 ** _Minato se preparó para pelear mientras que Black tan solo cruzo los brazos y cerro sus ojos_**

¡Empiecen!-grito Hiruzen

 ** _Minato rápidamente corrió hacia Black y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro pero ni siquiera lo movió de su lugar, y el pelinegro parecía no dolerle, seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Minato comenzó a darle puñetazos y patadas a Black en todo su cuerpo pero el pelinegro no se movía de su lugar, los golpes de Minato no le hacían ningún daño_**

 ** _Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos al ver que los golpes de Minato no le hacían daño a Black, bueno no todos estaban sorprendidos, Venelana y los demás ya se esperaban eso_**

Es increíble, los golpes de Minato no le hacen ningún daño-dijo Choza sorprendido

Aún no han visto nada-dijo Shiro llamando la atención de los ninjas- Black por el momento solo está poniendo a prueba a Minato

¿Poniendo a prueba?-dijeron los ninjas confundidos

 ** _Regresando a la pelea, Mianto seguía golpeando a Black y este aún no se movía, pero cuando Minato le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara, Black se hizo a un lado esquivando el golpe y…._**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El pelinegro le dio un fuerte golpe a Mianto en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder varios metros, el rubio se sujetó el estómago y cayo de rodillas_**

 _Su fuerza es monstruosa, tiene una fuerza que se iguala a la de Tsunade-sama-pensaba Minato mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Black-Es increíble que ninguno de mis golpes lo haya lastimado, es alguien muy fuerte, ahora veo que tendré que esforzarme más_

 ** _En eso Minato saco tres kunais con unos extraños sellos amarados en ellos, el rubio lanzo los Kunais hacia Black, el pelinegro no se movió en su lugar y sujeto los Kunais con su mano derecha_**

¡Suéltalos, rápido!-grito Minato

 **¡BOOOOMM!**

 ** _Los Kunais explotaron creando una explosión que formo una gran nube de humo, todos a excepción de Venelana y los demás se quedaron atónicos ante eso, pensaban que Black había pasado a mejor vida pero todos se quedaron en shock al ver como la nube de humo se disolvía dejando ver a un Black que no tenía ni un rasguño_**

Nada mal, un buen ataque, pero seguro puedes hacer algo mejor-dijo Black

 _Increíble, los explosivos no le hicieron nada, parece que es momento de usar mis otros kunais-pensó Minato mientras sacaba varios Kunais de tres hojas que tenían sellos en ellos_

 ** _Mianto rápidamente lanzo los Kunais y estos se clavaron en el suelo rodeando a Black_**

 _Parece que Minato va enserio-pensó Hiruzen mirando los Kunais que rodeaban a Black-A decidido usar el Jutso del dios trueno volador, me pregunto qué hará Black al respecto_

 ** _De repente Mianto desaparecio de la vista de todos dejándolos sorprendidos, el rubio apareció detrás de Black en pocos segundos sorprendiendo más a los espectadores por su velocidad, estaba a punto de darle una patada pero…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo al suelo, los ninjas al ver eso se quedaron en shock, Minato se levantó del suelo y se quedó mirando a Black con asombro_**

 _¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Predijo donde iba a aparecer-pensó Minato_

Increíble, pudo golpear a Minato-dijo Inoichi sorprendido

Nadie ha podido hacer, nadie es tan rápido como Minato-dijo Choza sorprendido

 ** _Minato no se dio por vencido y volvió a desaparecer para aparecer en el lado derecho de dodne estaba Black, le iba a dar una patada pero Black sujeto la pierna del rubio y lo lanzo muy lejos, Minato rápidamente se recuperó y volvió a desaparecer para aparecer nuevamente detrás de Black, el rubio esta vez saco un Kunai pero antes que lo usara, fue mandado a volar por un puñetazo. Minato siguió así por un rato, no importaba donde apareciera, Black siempre sabia donde aparecería y lo recibía con un fuerte golpes._**

 ** _Los ninjas estaban sorprendidos al ver que Minato ni usando el Jutso del dios trueno volador le podía hacer un simple rasguño a Black, mientras que los demás estaban como si nada viendo la pelea_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Black le dio a Mianto una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo hizo varios metros para después caer al suelo, Minato tenía moretones en todo su cuerpo y estaba exhausto, Black era muy fuerte para él pero aún no se daría por vencido, el rubio se puso de pie y en su mano derecha se comenzó a formar una especie de esfera de color azul que se hacía cada vez más grande_**

 _¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?-pensó Black con curiosidad mientras veía como la esfera azul se hacía cada vez más grande_

 _Tal vez me quede sin Chakra después de este ataque pero en este momento debo arriesgarme-pensó Minato_

Hokage-sama debe detener esto-dijo Shikaku-Sí Minato ataca a Black con el rasengan, puede morir

No se deben preocupar por Black-dijo Shiro llamando la atención de todos-Mejor preocúpense de su amigo

¿De qué hablas? ¿A caso no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar?-dijo Hiashi-¿Acaso a ninguno de ustedes les preocupa?

No nos preocupa porque sabemos que el saldrá ileso-dijo James

Sí, Black saldrá ileso de ese ataca no hay que preocuparnos ¿Verdad?-dijo Shiro mirando a las chicas y estas asintieron

 ** _El pequeño Ryu no paraba de reír al ver como Black estaba peleando con Minato_**

Oh parece que a alguien le gusta ver pelear a su padre-dijo Venelana-De seguro tú también te volverás fuerte y poderoso como tu padre cuando crezcas

 ** _La esfera de Minato dejo de crecer y saco otro kunai de tres hojas_**

 _Bien, es mi última oportunidad-pensó Minato_

 ** _Minato lanzo el Kunai hacia la cara de Black, el Kunai estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de Black hasta que de repente desapareció y Minato apareció enfrente del pelinegro_**

¡Rasengan!

 **¡BAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _La gran esfera hizo impacto creando una gran nube de humo, los ninjas creyeron que Minato había ganado el combate pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando el humo se disolvió, todos pudieron ver como Black estaba de pie y enfrente de él estaba el rasengan de Minato, todos se quedaron en shock por eso, incluso Venelana y las chicas, los únicos que no se quedaron en shock fueron Shiro y James._**

 ** _Venelana pudo ver algo raro en los ojos de Black, estos parecían a los de un dragón y tenía un brillo de color verde_**

 _¿Lo detuvo con su mirada?-pensó Venelana sorprendida_

 ** _Minato era el más sorprendido, no podría creer como Black había detenido su rasengan y sin mover ni un solo dedo, en eso Black sujeto el rasengan con su mano derecha y…._**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Black destruyo el rasengan dejando a Minato y a los demás sorprendidos, MInato cayó de rodillas agotado y Black camino hacia él_**

Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, hubieras derrotado a cualquiera con el-dijo Black

No cabe duda, eres alguien muy fuerte, Black-san-dijo Minato

Dime ¿Aun tienes energías para seguir?-dijo Black

No, me rindo, tu ganas-dijo Minato

 ** _Black ayudo al rubio a ponerse de pie y fueron hacia donde estaban los demás_**

Me sorprende lo fuerte que te has hecho en estos años-dijo Hiruzen

Eso no es nada, aun me falta mucho por mostrarles, pero dime algo, tú dijiste que un consejo de viejos me vería y no veo a ningún viejo aquí-dijo Black

Oh, ellos te acaban de ver Black, vieron toda la pelea-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _En eso dos personas salieron de los árboles, era un hombre y una mujer de avanzada edad, los dos sujetos caminaron hasta estar enfrente de Black_**

Gusto en conocerlo señor Black, mi nombre es Homura Mitokado, y ella es Koharu Utatane-dijo el hombre estrechando su mano con la del pelinegro-Nosotros somos el consejo de Konoha

Así que ustedes son el consejo-dijo Black

Así es, y déjanos decirte que eres muy fuerte, nos has dejado sorprendidos-dijo Koharu

Eso no fue nada, lo que vieron apenas fue el 0.1% de mi poder-dijo Black dejando al consejo y a los ninjas sorprendidos-Sí hubiera peleado con todo mi poder hubiera destruido todo el planeta, incluso el universo

 ** _Los ninjas se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso. ¿Qué tan fuerte era Black realmente? Era lo que todos ellos se preguntaban_**

Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Black mirando a Venelana y a los demás-Vámonos

 ** _Black y los demás se fueron del campo de entrenamiento dejando a los ninjas solos y aun en shock_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Black y Venelana se encontraban en un parque teniendo un romántico picnic como si fueran una pareja joven de enamorados. Venelana había preparado muchos sándwiches para el picnic, Black se encontraba comiendo unos sándwiches mientras que Venelana le estaba dando de comer a Ryu. El pequeño castaño estaba tomando leche del pecho de su madre, Ryu dejo de beber de la leche de su madre para después quedarse dormido en los brazos de su madre, Venelana cubrió su pecho y miro a Black que seguía comiendo_**

¿No te parece lindo, Black?-dijo Venelana

¿Eh?-dijo Black dejando de comer y mirando a su esposa

Nuestro hijo es muy lindo ¿No lo crees?-dijo Venelana

Claro que lo es, después de todo heredo eso de ti-dijo Black

Oh eres muy dulce, pero no solo heredo eso de mí, también lo heredo de ti-dijo Venelana

¿Eso crees?-dijo Black

Claro, tu eres muy guapo-dijo Venelana haciendo que Black tuviera un pequeño sonrojo- Oh te sonrojaste, no te veía así desde que comenzamos a salir, te vez lindo

No estoy sonrojado, no sé de qué hablas-dijo Black ocultando su sonrojo-Maldición Venelana, odio que saques este lado mío

No sé porque te avergüenzas, no tiene de malo que muestres ese lado tuyo-dijo Venelana

Se supone que debo dar miedo-dijo Black

¿Sigues con eso? Black, ya no es necesario que provoques terror en el mundo, ahora puedes vivir una vida normal conmigo y las chicas-dijo Venelana

No creo que pueda llamar esta vida normal, Venelana-dijo Black

Bueno tal vez no sea normal, pero puedes comenzar desde cero, puedes comenzar en ser amable, gentil y agradable con las personas-dijo Venelana

Me pides mucho, Venelana, pero lo intentare-dijo Black

Muy bien, oye tengo algo pensando para ti que de seguro te gustara-dijo Venelana con un modo coqueto

¿Así? ¿Y qué es?-dijo Black

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Fui completamente engañado-dijo Black que estaba viendo como su hijo dormía en su cuna

 ** _Black había sido engañado por Venelana, él pelinegro pensó que recibiría algún tipo de premio suculento de su esposa pero se equivocó, ahora él estaba cuidando a Ryu mientras que Venelana y las chicas iban de compras, él al menos pensó que Shiro y James lo ayudarían a cuidarlo pero sus amigos le dieron la espalda ya que tenían planes con sus chicas_**

[Cada vez admiro más a esa mujer, en verdad sabe controlarte y manipularte]-dijo Ddraig

Cierra la boca-dijo Black

 ** _Black se quedó viendo a su hijo por rato más hasta que en su mente paso una idea, Venelana y ningunas de las chicas estaba en la casa, eso le daba una oportunidad de poder fumar un cigarrillo, Black saco unos radio monitores de bebes de la pañalera y coloco uno en la habitación para después salir con el otro. Black fue a la sala de la casa, saco un cigarrillo, se lo puso en la boca y lo encendió. Después de pasar tanto tiempo sin un cigarrillo, este sabía a gloria_**

[¿Estas consiente lo que te pasara si ellas regresan en este instante?]-dijo Ddraig

Sí, lo estoy pero no creó que regresen tan rápido a casa-dijo Black

 ** _Black estaba disfrutando de su cigarrillo hasta que…_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _Alguien toco la puerta, Black se asustó un poco porque pensó que era Venelana pero recordó que ella iba con Mikoto y las chicas, no tenía por qué tocar la puerta, pero en eso Black percibió un olor y presencia conocida, él se levantó a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con Minato que tenía algunas vendas un su cuerpo_**

Hola señor Black, ¿Cómo le va?-dijo Minato cortésmente

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la torre del Hokage?-dijo Black

Bueno, he venido a hablar con usted, ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo Minato

Entra-dijo Black

 ** _El rubio entro y los dos fueron a sentarse a la sala_**

Etto…¿Dónde están los demás?-dijo Minato

Están recorriendo la aldea, solo estamos yo y mi hijo que está durmiendo en la habitación de alado-dijo Black antes de volver a poner su cigarrillo en su boca-¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente?

Quiero hablar de Kushina-dijo Minato-Vera, no sé si se ha dado cuenta pero ella…

¿Te odia por haberte acostado con otra mujer cuando ya le habías propuesto matrimonio? Dejame decirte, que no lo había notado-dijo Black

¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-dijo Minato sorprendido

Mikoto me lo contó, solo te preguntare una cosa ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Black

Para ser sincero, ni yo lo sé-dijo Minato-No sé porque hice tal estupidez, jamás fue mi intención lastimar a Kushina y mucho menos de esa forma, ella está en su completo derecho en odiarme por lo que hice

Parece que en verdad lamentas haberle hecho daño, pero creó que no solo viniste a decirme eso ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Tiene razón, el motivo de mi visita es para pedirle por favor que cuide a Kushina-dijo Minato

¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Black

De seguro ya debiste darte cuenta de cómo Kushina es odiada por toda la aldea por ser la Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas-dijo Minato y Black asintió-Todos la ven como una demonio y un monstruo, cuando yo salía con ella todo eso se detuvo por un tiempo pero ahora la han vuelta a tratar como antes. Sé que ella no aceptara mi ayuda ni nada que provenga de mí pero sé que con usted estará segura, es muy fuerte, lo acabo de comprobar, y se ve que usted la ama y ella a usted

Vaya, me sorprende que hayas venido hasta acá para decirme eso-dijo Black exhalando humo del cigarrillo-No tienes de que preocuparte, yo siempre protejo a mis seres querido, no le pasara nada a Kushina estando conmigo

Me siento aliviado al escuchar eso-dijo Minato

¡Black, ¿Eso que huelo es un cigarrillo?!-se escuchó la voz de Venelana a metros de la casa

 _Mierda-pensó Black asustado_

 ** _De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Venelana furiosa que expulsaba una aura roja asesina, detrás de ella se encontraban las demás chicas que trataban de calmarla pero era inútil, Venelana olfateo el humo y rápidamente fue a la sala donde sorprendentemente se encontró a Black sentado y enfrente de él estaba Minato con un cigarrillo en su boca y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Al ver eso, el aura roja que Venelana expulsaba desapareció_**

Hola cariño ¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Black sonriendo

Muy bien, compramos ropa para nosotras y para Ryu, y alguna para ti también-dijo Venelana-¿Dónde está mi bebe?

El sigue durmiendo en su cuna-dijo Black

Okey, iré a verlo-dijo Venelana sino antes de ver a Minato-Minato-san, ¿Cómo es posible que este fumando sabeindo que hay un bebe en el otro cuarto? Pensé que era un buen hombre pero creo que me equivoque

 ** _Eso dejo en Shock al rubio, las demás chicas miraron al próximo Hokage con miradas de decepción dejándolo más en shock pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue la mira de Kushina, la pelirroja se le quedo viendo con una mirada de decepción y odio_**

Veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo sinvergüenza de siempre-dijo Kushina antes de ir a su habitación

 ** _Minato tan solo no se movía, era como una estatua, Black al ver eso lo ayudo a salir de la casa y estando afuera se despidió de él_**

Muchas gracias, te debo una y conserva el cigarrillo-dijo Black antes de cerrar la puerta

 ** _FIN_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Capítulo 41_**

 ** _Clan Uchiha_**

 ** _En una de las casas del clan Uchiha se encontraba Kushina probándose un vestido de novia y junto a ella estaban las demás chicas, Venelana tenía en sus brazos a Ryu que estaba usando un lindo disfraz de dragón de color rojo que había comprado la noche anterior_**

¿Qué opinas, Kushina?-dijo Mikoto

No lo sé, ciento que el vestido me queda apretado en el busto y en las caderas-dijo Kushina-¿No pudieron conseguir un vestido mejor?

Con el tiempo que tenemos para la boda fue el mejor que pudimos conseguir-dijo Mikoto-Pero descuida solo tenemos que ajustarlo un poco

Lamento todos los problemas que he causado con esto de la boda-dijo Kushina

Descuida, no pasa nada-dijo Mikoto- Anda quítate el vestido para ajustarlo del busto y las caderas

Muy bien-dijo Kushina comenzando a quitarse el vestido

 ** _En eso las puertas de la casa se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y rubia que tenía unos enormes pechos y que tenía en la frente una amrca de un rombo de color violeta y era acompañada por un mujer de cabello negro que tenía en sus brazos un cerdito, era Tsunade una de los tres legendarios Sanin y era acompañada por su aprendiz Shizune y su mascota Tonton_**

Tsunade-sama-dijeron Mikoto y Kushina sorprendidas

Hola chicas, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Tsunade entrando a la casa

Tsunade-sama ¿Cuándo regreso a la aldea?-dijo Mikoto

Hace unos minutos, me enteré que Minato será nombrado el cuarto Hokage y no quería perdérmelo-dijo Tsunade caminando hacia Kushina-Y me acabo de enterar que te vas a casar el mismo día que Minato será nombrado Hokage, de seguro te casaras con él ¿Verdad? Sabía que podrían arreglar sus problemas de pareja

Se equivoca Tsunade-sama, yo no me casare con Minato-dijo Kushina dejando en shock a Tsunade

¿Qué?-dijo Tsunade

Yo me casare con un verdadero hombre-dijo Kushina-Un hombre que es increíblemente fuerte, tan fuerte que puede derrotar a todos los Kages con un solo dedo

¿Y quién es ese hombre- Kushina-san?-dijo Shizune

Ustedes no lo conocen ya que no es de la aldea y ni de esta dimensión, pero solo les diré que su nombre es Draco. D Black-dijo Kushina

¿Lo que acabas de decir es enserio Kushina?-dijo Tsunade

Sí-dijo Kushina

¿Cómo puedes cambiar a alguien como Minato por cualquier vago?-dijo Tsunade haciendo enojar a Venelana y al resto de las mujeres de Black

Disculpe, pero Black no es ningún vago-dijo Venelana

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Tsunade

Yo soy Venelana Bael, esposa de Black y no permitiré que insulte a mi esposo-dijo Venelana

¿Esposa? ¿Te casaras con alguien que tiene esposa?-dijo Tsunade antes de ver a Ryu en las manos de Venelana-¿Y que tiene un hijo?

Sí lo hare ya que al igual que Venelana y ellas-dijo Kushina señalando a las demás chicas del harem de Black-Formo parte del harem de Black

¿Harem?-dijo Tusnade más sorprendida-Dejaste a Minato por acostarse con una mujer ¿pero te vas a casar con alguien que se acuesta con más de dos mujeres? Y tú Mikoto ¿Cómo puedes formar parte de esto?

Yo al igual que Kushina, amo a Black, y no pensamos dejarlo-dijo Mikoto

Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está ese tal Black?-dijo Tsunade

Él se encuentra entrenando en el campo número siete-dijo Kushina

Bien, quiero conocerlo y hablar severamente con él-dijo Tsunade saliendo de la casa

Espere, Tsunade-sama-dijo Kushina tratando de detenerla pero fue inútil

 ** _Mientras en la torre Hokage_**

 ** _Minato se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage donde estaba charlando con Hiruzen, en eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió y a la habitación entro un hombre de cabello largo y de color blanco, era Jiraiya, otro de los tres legendarios sanin_**

Sensei-dijo Minato mirando al peli blanco

Hola Minato, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Jiraiya

¿Qué lo trae por aquí sensei?-dijo Minato

Bueno, escuche que te convertirías en el nuevo Hokage no iba perdérmelo, además escuche que Kushina se va casar, ¿Es contigo verdad? Sabía que ustedes volverían-dijo Jiraiya

Etto…Kushina si se va casar pero no conmigo-dijo Minato

¿Qué? ¿Entonces con quien se va a casar?-dijo Jiraiya sorprendido

Con Draco D. Black-dijo Hiruzen

¿Draco D. Black? ¿Quién es ese sujeto?-dijo Jiraiya

Alguien increíblemente fuerte, me venció aun cuando use el jutsu del dios trueno volador y el rasengan-dijo Minato sorprendiendo más a Jiraiya

¿Le dices enserio?-dijo Jiraiya y Minato asintió-Pero ese jutsu fue creado por el segundo Hokage, ese Jutsu es capaz de vencer a la velocidad del Raikage, ¿Cómo es posible que exista alguien que supere esa velocidad?

Sé que suena imposible pero en realidad pasó, incluso he llegado a pensar sobre la profecía que me contó y puede ser que él sea el sujeto de la profecía

¿Lo dices enserio, Minato?-dijo Jiraiya y el rubio asintió-¿Dónde se encuentra esa persona ahora?

Él se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento siete-dijo Hiruzen

Bien, quiero conocer a esa persona-dijo Jiraiya

 ** _Jiraiya y Minato estaban por salir pero de repente todo comenzó a temblar, las paredes de la oficina comenzaban a agrietarse, los vidrios de las ventanas se rompieron y el techo comenzaba a caer, Minato rápidamente miro a la aldea y vio como el suelo comenzaba a partirse y como los habitantes de la aldea estaban preocupados pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la gran luz de color purpura que provenía del campo de entrenamiento número siete, el mismo en donde estaba Black_**

 ** _Mientras en otro lugar_**

 ** _Venelana y las chicas estaban en las calles de la aldea, ellas salieron detrás de Tsunade pero cuando comenzó a temblar se detuvieron para mantenerse a salvo_**

¿Creen que esto se deba a los muchachos?-dijo Layla

Es lo más probable-dijo Ur

 ** _En eso Venelana vio como Ryu estaba señalando hacia una luz de color purpura que provenía donde estaba Black_**

Sí, son los chicos, de eso no hay duda-dijo Venelana

 ** _Pero no solo estaba temblando en Konoha, estaba temblando en todo el mundo, más bien, en todo el universo. En el inframundo, cielo y grigori estaba temblando. Los líderes de la facciones se preocuparon por eso pero más al sentir un gigantesco poder. Pero no fueron los únicos, Ophis y Great Red también sintieron ese gran poder y se aterraron porque era muy inmenso a comparación del suyo._**

 ** _Todo siguió temblando por unos segundos más hasta que todo se tranquilizó, dejo de temblar y la luz purpura desapareció_**

 ** _Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento número siete_**

 ** _El campo de entrenamiento desapareció, en su lugar ahora había un gigantesco cráter en el cual estaban Black, Shiro y James. Este último estaba acostado en el suelo muy agotado_**

Estoy exhausto, controlar todo ese poder es muy agotador-dijo James

No lo será una vez que te acostumbres-dijo Black poniéndose alado de él-Vamos, levanta el culo y sigue entrenando

Sí, deja de estar de flojo y sigue entrenando-dijo Shiro poniéndose del otro lado de James

Dejen de joder, quiero descansar-dijo James acomodándose en una postura como si fuera a dormir

Maldito flojo-dijo Black antes de detectar dos presencias que se acercaban hacia donde estaban

 ** _En pocos segundo Tsunade y Shizune llegando a lo que era el campo de entrenamiento y se sorprendieron al ver que todo el campo había desaparecido_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-dijo Shiro

Eso deberíamos preguntarles nosotras ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué demonios le ha hecho al campo de entrenamiento?-dijo Tsunade

Somos amigos de Kushina y de MIkoto, solo venimos a entrenar-dijo Black

¿Amigos de Kushina y Mikoto? Ya veo, díganme ¿Quién de ustedes trio de idiotas, es Draco D. Black?-dijo Tsunade haciendo enojar a Black, Shiro y a James por llamarlos idiotas

Mejor dinos tú nombre primero, anciana-dijo Black haciendo que Tsunade se enojara y que tuviera un tic en el ojo derecho

¿Cómo me dijiste, pequeña sabandija?-dijo Tsunade apretando los puños

Acaso la edad ya afecto sus oídos, le dije anciana, vieja decrepita-dijo Black

 ** _Shizune retrocedió al ver la cara enfurecida de Tsunade y se fue a esconder detrás de unos escombros_**

¡Ya estoy alta!-grito Tsunade dando un gran salto al cielo

Parece que la hice enojar-dijo Black

Sí, eso parece-dijo Shiro

 ** _Tsunade levanto su pierna derecha y cayo a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Black, Shiro al ver eso se hizo a un lado y James se levantó y se puso de lado de Shiro_**

¿Es enserio?-dijo Black mirando a sus amigos

Tú la hiciste enojar, nosotros no-dijo Shiro

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Tsunade le dio una fuerte patada a Black que levanto mucho polvo, Shizune salió de los escombros y pensó que Tsunade ya había matado a Black con esa patada pero se llevó una gran cuando el polvo se disolvió, Black tenía sujetada la pierna de Tsunade con su mano izquierda, eso dejó en shock no solo a Shizune, también a Tsunade._**

 ** _Nadie había podido detener sus patadas y los que lo intentaban, acababan muertos o muy heridos al borde de la muerte_**

Vaya, debo admitir que es sorprenderte que una anciana de tu edad tenga tanta fuerza-dijo Black haciendo enfurecer a Tsunade

¡No me subestimes!-grito Tsunade lanzándole un puñetazo

 ** _Black sujeto el puño de Tsunade con su otra mano sorprendiendo más a la rubia, Black comenzó a poner presión a sus agarres haciendo que Tsunade soltara unos gritos de dolor_**

Muy bien, ahora es mi turno-dijo Black y en eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono verde

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Tsunade salió volando hacia donde estaba Shizune, la pelinegra rápidamente fue a ayudar a su maestra_**

Señorita Tsunade ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Shizune ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie

Sí, estoy bien-dijo Tsunade sujetándose el estomago

 _¿Qué rayos paso? El ni siquiera me toco pero me mando a volar y siento como si me hubieran golpeado varias veces el estómago -pensó Tsunade mirando a Black-¿Quién o qué diablos es este tipo?_

¿Qué paso anciana?-dijo Black mientras le hacía señas a Tsunade-¿Ya no va a pelear?

¡¿A quién le dices anciana?!-grito Tsunade corriendo hacia el pelinegro

¡Señorita Tsunade, no lo haga!-grito Shizune

 ** _Tsuande lanzo un puñetazo pero Jack lo esquivo con mucha facilidad para después darle una fuerte patada a la rubia en el estómago que no solo la hizo escupir sangre, sino que también la mando al cielo, Black rápidamente dio un gran salto hacia donde había mandado a Tsunade. La rubia se quedó sorprendida al ver como Black había llegado tan rápido en donde estaba_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Tsunade enviándola bruscamente contra el suelo. La rubia se hundió en el suelo y trato de levantarse pero…_**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Black la aplasto haciéndola escupir mucha sangre, Black se quitó de encima de Tsunade para después tomarla del cabello y levantarla_**

¿Qué pasa anciana? ¿Esos es todo?-dijo Black

Eres…un-dijo Tsunade tratando de darle un puñetazo al pelinegro pero este detuvo su puño con su mano que estaba libre

Débil-dijo Black

 ** _Black soltó el puño de Tsunade y estaba por darle un puñetazo pero…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _De la nada cinco dardos se enterraron en el cuello de Black, el pelinegro soltó a Tsunade y se quitó los dardos para después ver a Shizune que tenía cinco lanza dardos en su antebrazo derecho, Shizune solo se quedó en shock al ver como las heridas en el cuello de Black se estaban regenerando, Black tan solo la miro con una expresión seria que la espanto_**

No te metas en esto niña-dijo Black mientras sus ojos volvieron a brillar

 **¡BAAAAAAMMMMM!**

 ** _Una gran onda de aire golpeo a Shizune y la mando a volar, Black estaba a punto de sujetar de nuevo a Tsunade pero de repente sintió una molestia en su pierna derecha, volteo a ver que era y vio a Ton ton mordiendo su pierna_**

Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Black tomando al cerdo de la cabeza

 ** _Black levanto al cerdo y se lamio los labios_**

Todo este alboroto me ha abierto el apetito y me gustaría comer costillas de cerdo-dijo Black asustando al cerdito-¿Qué dicen chicos?

Prefiero manitas de puerco con salsa-dijo Shiro

Yo quiero la trompa-dijo James

 ** _Los tres miraron al cerdo con caras diabólicas que lo asustaron mucho, Shiro saco sus espadas, Black prendió fuego en su brazo que estaba libre y James de la nada saco una salsa BBQ_**

Vamos a matarlo primero y luego lo cocinamos-dijo Black

Hai- dijeron Shiro y James

 ** _Ton ton estaba aterrara, el pequeño cerco intentaba huir pero Black lo tenía bien sujetado, Shiro preparo una de sus espadas y la puso en el cuello de Ton ton, está por acabar con la vida del cerdito pero…._**

¡Deténganse!

 ** _Los chicos pudieron ver como sus mujeres junto con Minato, Jiraiya y Hiruzen corrían hacia donde estaban ellos_**

Black, deja a ese cerdito ahora-dijo Venelana poniéndose enfrente de su esposo

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Tengo hambre y tengo ganas de costillas de cerdo-dijo Black mirando con una sonrisa que dejo ver sus colmillos afilados que espanto al cerdito

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Velena le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Black en la cabeza sacándole un gran chichón_**

¡Dije dejes al cerdito, ahora!-grito Venealna

Okey, pero no te pongas así-dijo Black soltando a Ton ton

 ** _Ton ton rápidamente corrió donde estaba Shizune, la pelinegra estaba siendo ayudada por Misla y Ur mientras que Minato y Hiruzen fueron a ayudar a Tsunade_**

¡¿Quién eres tú y como te atreves hacerle esto a Tsunade y a Shizune?!-grito Jiraiya furioso sujetando a Black de su playera

¿Mmm? ¿Por qué le molesta tanto, acaso esa anciana era su esposa?-dijo Black

¡No es mi esposa! Aunque me gustaría eso-dijo Jiraiya lo último en voz baja-¡Ella es una amiga mía y no perdonare que alguien como tú la lastime sin recibir un castigo!

 ** _Jiraiya estaba por darle un puñetazo a Black pero fue detenido por Minato que le sujeto el puño_**

Espere sensei, no le recomiendo pelear con él-dijo MInato

¿Qué ocurre Minato? ¿Acaso conoces a este tipo?-dijo Jiraiya

Sí, él es Draco D. Black, el sujeto que le mencione-dijo Minato

¿Es este tipo?-dijo Jiraiya sorprendido y MInato asintió

¿Conoces a este viejo, Minato?-dijo Black

¡¿A quién le dices viejo?!-grito Jiraiya pero Black lo ignoro

Sí, es mi sensei, su nombre es Jiraiya-dijo Minato

Pues dile a tú sensei que me suelte o de lo contrario, lo dejare peor que la anciana-dijo Black

Jiraiya-sensei, suéltelo por favor-dijo Minato

¿Acaso no vez como dejo a Tsunade? Este tipo no merece perdón alguno-dijo Jiraiya

Créame es mejor dejarlo en paz-dijo Minato

 ** _Jiraiya pensó por unos segundos y al final soltó a Black_**

Así que esas dos mujeres ¿Son amigas suyas?-dijo Black

Sí, ellas son Tsunade y Shizune-dijo Minato

Pues déjame decir que la anciana vino a buscar pelea, nosotros estábamos tranquilo entrenando y de la nada llego ella insultándonos-dijo Black-Y me estaba buscando por alguna razón

Creo que eso es nuestra culpa-dijo Kushina-Ella fue al clan Uchiha a felicitarme por la boda pero cuando se enteró que no me casar con este-dijo señalando a Minato-Fue a buscarte porque quería tener una seria charla contigo

Pues las charlas no inician con insultos, deben enseñarles modales-dijo Black

Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso-dijo Venelana

Por cierto ¿Qué paso aquí? Todo el campo de entrenamiento esta destruido-dijo Hiruzen mirando al alrededor

Oh, eso se debe que estábamos poniendo a prueba las nuevas actualizaciones de James-dijo Shiro

¿Actualizaciones? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dijo Hiruzen

Pues como explicarlo, aquí nuestro querido amigo no es de todo humano, partes de su cuerpo son robóticas, lo que lo convierte en un cyborg-dijo Black

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los ninjas sorprendidos

Así que el temblor de hace rato, ¿Lo provocaste tú?-dijo Layla mirando a James

Pues sí-dijo James

¿Ustedes causaron el temblor?-dijo MInato sorprendido

Sí, y sentimos si causamos daños a la aldea, él poder que James expulso era tan grande que incluso podía haber destruido una galaxia, espero que nadie haiga salido herido-dijo Black

 _¿Qué demonios son estos sujetos?-pensó Jiraiya_

Como muestra de disculpa curaremos a la anciana y pagaremos los daños-dijo Black mirando a Shiro-Shiro, cura a la anciana

¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo tengo que hacerlo? Tú fuiste que la dejo así, tú curara-dijo Shiro

Lo vas hacer porque yo soy tú jefe y porque es una orden-dijo Black

Pero estamos en vacaciones, no tienes ningún poder sobre mí-dijo Shiro

¿Enserio?-dijo Black volteando a ver a Ur-¡Oye Ur, ¿Quieres saber que hizo Shiro en las vegas en mi despedida de…..

¿Eh?-dijo Ur confundida

¡Esta bien, Esta bien! ¡Curare a la anciana, pero cállate!-grito Shiro mientras cubría la boca de Black con sus manos-Cielos, tú sí que juegas rudo

 ** _Shiro quito sus manos de la boca de Black y fue donde estaba Tsunade, Shiro puso sus manos delante de la rubia y estas comenzaron a brillar, en eso todos se sorprendieron al ver como las heridas de Tsunade comenzaban a desaparecer, en pocos segundos las heridas de la rubia desaparecieron, en eso Tsunade se despertó y a ver a Shiro se levantó de golpe y se puso en pose de pelea_**

Oye, cálmate, no vamos hacerte nada-dijo Black

Mis heridas, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué jutsu medico usaste?-dijo Tsunade mirando su cuerpo

Ningún Jutsu, solo use mi magia de sanación-dijo Shiro

¿Magia de sanación?-dijo Tsunade confundida

Eso parecio como la sacred gear de Asia-dijo Venelana

Sí es parecido a la sacred gear de Asia, pero está magia de curación es más rápida y lo mejor que cuando el herido se recupera, no solo sana sus heridas si no que recupera toda su energía-dijo Black

¿Tú también sabes cómo usarla?-dijo Irene

Claro, Shiro y yo sabemos cómo usar esa magia porque fuimos discípulos de Ag-sama-dijo Black

¿Ag-sama?-dijeron todos confundidos

Él kaio-shin de nuestro universo-dijo Shiro dejando a los demás confundidos

¿Qué es un Kaio-shin?-dijo Mikoto

Jamás he oído hablar sobre ese tal Kaio-shin-dijo Kushina

Yo tampoco-dijo Valery

Sé que ahora están muy confundidos y de que tienen muchas preguntas, y las responderemos estando en la aldea pero primero-dijo Black chasqueando los dedos

 ** _De la nada apareció un cofre, Black lo abrió y los ninjas se sorprendieron al ver que el cofre estaba lleno de monedas de oro, billetes, gemas, rubís y esmeraldas_**

Creó que esto cubrirá todo tipo de daño, es todo suyo-dijo Black

Pero….es mucho-dijo MInato

Qué más da, úsenlo para remodelar casas, puestos o yo que sé-dijo Black

Pero ¿No necesitaras todo esto?-dijo Hiruzen

Nah, aún tengo mucho más en casa-dijo Black

Bien, te aseguro que todo esto será para mejorar la aldea-dijo Hiruzen

Estoy seguro de eso-dijo Black antes de ver a Tsunade-Perdona sí fui rudo contigo pero deberías mejorar tu formar de hablar con los demás

 ** _Tsunade se molestó un poco por lo que dijo Black pero al final acepto su disculpa_**

Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Tsunade

Muy bien, regresemos a la aldea-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

 ** _Todos iban detrás del pelinegro pero nunca se dieron cuenta que un hombre de edad avanzada que tenía vendado su ojo derecho y era acompañado por ninjas que usaban mascaras de animales los estaba observando_**

Quiero que mantengan vigilado a esas personas pero en especial a ese tal Black-dijo el hombre vendado a los ninjas

Hai-dijeorn lso ninjas antes de desaparecer

 ** _FIN_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Capitulo 42_**

 ** _Clan Uchiha_**

 ** _Black y los demás habían ido al clan Uchiha, para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido hace poco. Enfrente de Black estaban Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y Minato. Los cinco se le quedaron viendo a Black, el pelinegro tenía en sus brazos a su hijo el cual le estaba jalando el cabello_**

Oye, si sigues haciendo eso, papá se enojara contigo-dijo Black mientras su hijo le seguía jalando el cabello

 ** _Tsunade era la que más se quedaba viendo a Black, ella se preguntaba que o quien era Black y porque era tan fuerte_**

Ven con mamá-dijo Venelana tomando a Ryu- Papá tiene que hablar con los adultos

Así que, ¿Usted queria hablar conmigo?-dijo Black mirando a Tsunade sacando a esta de sus pensamientos

Así es-dijo Tsunade

¿Y de que quiere hablar exactamente?-dijo Black

Sobre la boda, no puedo creer que alguien como tú se case con una mujer tan buena y amable, tú no mereces casarte con Kushina-dijo Tsunade

¿Eh?-dijo Black confundido

Kushina merece a un verdadero hombre, y aquí esta presente-dijo Tsunade señalando a Minato

Etto….Tsunade-sama, creó que esta llevando esto muy lejos ¿No lo cree?-dijo Minato

¿Por qué no dices nada, Minato? ¿Acaso aceptaras esto como si nada?-dijo Tsunade

Bueno yo….

Tsunade-sama, yo ya he tomado mi decisión-dijo Kushina llamando la atención de la rubia-Yo me casare con Black y no hay nada que pueda evitarlo

Minato, dí algo-dijo Tsunade mirando al rubio-¿Acaso no amas a Kushina?

 ** _El rubio se quedo callado por unos segundos hasta que se puso de pie_**

Claro que amo a Kushina, no la he dejado de amar todo este tiempo pero ya se que la he perdido-dijo Minato sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a la pelirroja tal vez me odies con todo tú ser y déjame decirte que lo merezco, no debí traicionarte aquel día y para serte sincero ni siquiera se porque lo hice, solo quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido y que lo único que quiero para ti es que seas feliz. Y si casarte con Black te hace feliz, no pondré ninguna objeción

Wow, no esperaba eso-dijo Kushina

Bueno, parece que esto ya está resuelto, sí ya no hay nada de que hablar, creó que yo me retiro-dijo Black poniéndose de pie

De hecho, queremos habalr contigo acerca de algo de suma importancia-dijo Hiruzen- Pero queremos que sea solo entre Minato, Jiraiya, tú y yo

Ya veo, okey-dijo Black volviéndose a sentar

Por favor, salga de la habitación-dijo Hiruzen a los demás

 ** _Tsunade y Shizune salieron de la habitación mientras que los demás estaban dudando si salir o quedarse, pero Black les dio una mirada que decía que salieran de la habitación. Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Black solo con los tres ninjas_**

Muy bien, de que quieren hablar-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras afuera_**

Bueno, Ur y yo nos vamos a recorrer la aldea-dijo Shiro

Nos vemos-dijo Ur

 ** _Ur y Shiro se fueron del lugar y los demás vieron como James y Layla se estaban alejando_**

Un momento, ¿ustedes a donde van?-dijo Kushina

Nosotros nos dirigimos a los baños termales, queremos relajarnos-dijo Layla

¿Cómo te puedes ir como si nada? Tú ocasionaste todo este desastre en primer lugar-dijo Irene a James

Oye, Black ya pago los daños, así que ya no hay porque preocuparse, además-dijo James tomando a Layla de la cintura-Quiero pasar un buen rato con mi reina de cabello dorado

Ooh, eres tan tierno conmigo, si sigues así puede que te de una sorpresa esta noche-dijo Layla con una sonrisa picara

 ** _Los dos rubios se fueron de ahí dejando a las mujeres de Black con las dos ninjas_**

Chicas ¿Cómo pueden ser amigos de gente como está?-dijo Tsunade a Mikoto y a Kushina

Cuando los conoces bien, son muy buenas personas-dijo Kushina

Lo dudo mucho-dijo Tsunade

 ** _En eso Tsunade sintió como alguien la tomo por el cabello, ella miro a la persona y vio que Ryu le estaba jalando una de us coletas_**

Deja de hacer eso, mocoso-dijo Tsunade algo enojada

Ryu, eso no se hace-dijo Venelana apartando a su hijo de Tsunade- No se jala el cabello de otras personas

Ese niño ¿Es hijo de ese tal Black?-dijo Tsunade

Sí, él es Draco D. Ryu-dijo Venelana

¿D.? ¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Tsunade

Enemigos naturales de los dioses-dijo Venelana sorprendiendo a Tsunade

¿Enemigos de los dioses? ¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Tsunade

Eso significa la D. En nuestro mundo ha habido muchas personas con la D. en su nombre que han hecho historia por el mundo-dijo Venelana-Y Black es uno de ellos

Es cierto, Black es alguien muy conocido y temido de donde venimos-dijo Valery

¿Me dejarías cargar a tú hijo?-dijo Tsunade

Etto…está bien, solo ten cuidado, es muy travieso-dijo Venelana

 ** _Tsunade tomo al bebe en sus manos y lo miro_**

 _Puedo notar un gran poder dentro de este bebe-pensó Tsunade_

 ** _En eso Ryu puso su manita derecha en la mejilla de Tsunade y sonrio, la hermosa sonrisa del bebe hizo que la rubia se sonrojara_**

 _¡Qué lindo!-grito Tsunade en su mente_

 ** _Pero eso no dudaría mucho cunado Ryu abrió su boca y de ella solto unas fuertes llamas que golpearon a la rubia quemando su cara, Tsunade tan solo se quedo en shock con los ojos como platos y la cara quemada mientras que el pequeño castaño no paraba de reir_**

¡Lady Tsunade!-grito Shizune preocupada

Ryu-dijo Venelana tomando a su hijo-Eres malo Ryu, no se lanza fuego a las personas

 ** _En los ojos del pequeño castaño se comenzaron a formar lágrimas al ser regañado por su mamá_**

Oh, no llores, lo siento, no eres un bebe malo-dijo Venelana abrazando con ternura a su hijo y este comenzó a sonreír

¿Qué demonios fue eso?-dijo Tsunade limpiándose la cara

Lo siento mucho, aveces Ryu arroja fuego por diversión-dijo Venelana-Eso es lo malo de tener a un bebe dragón

¿Bebe dragón?-dijo Tsunade confundida

Sí, vera, Black es mitad humano y mitad dragón, y Ryu heredo gran parte de sus jenes de dragón-dijo Venelana- Pero también heredo mis jenes de demonio

¿Demonio?-dijo Tsunade sorprendida

Sí, yo soy un demonio-dijo Venelana antes de que doce alas de demonios aparecieran en su espalda-De hecho, Valery, Misla y yo somos demonios

¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres tú?-dijo Tsunade mirando a Irene

Yo soy una dragona, la reina de los dragones para ser exactos-dijo Irene con orgullo

¿Dragones? ¿Demonios? ¿Qué significa todo esto?-dijo Tsunade

Sabemos que es algo difícil de creer y de comprender, pero después de que procesar toda la información todo tiene sentido-dijo Mikoto

 ** _En eso Black salio junto con los tres ninjas_**

Te agradecemos por habernos prestado algo de tu tiempo, nos vemos en la boda-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _Los ninjas se despidieron de Black y de los demás para después irse del clan Uchiha_**

Bueno aquí ya no hay nada que hacer, vamos a comer algo-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

Black, ¿De que hablaron ustedes cuatro?-dijo Venelana

De nada importante en realidad-dijo Black deteniéndose para mirar a su esposa- Solo hablamos sobre asuntos de la boda y nada más

¿En serio? Porque ya sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes cosas-dijo Venelana

Tranquila, no oculto nada, ahora vayamos por algo de comer que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Black

 ** _El pelinegro comenzó a caminar de nuevo y fue seguido por las chicas, pero en el camino se encontraron con un niño y una niña de trece años. El niño era pelinegro de cabello puntiagudo y de ojos oscuros, este se encontraba sentado en una silla de ruedas y se podía ver como la parte derecha de su cuerpo estaba vendado. Por otra parte, la niña tenía cabello corto de color marrón y ojos de color marrón pero lo que llamaba la atención de ella eran las marcas rectangulares de color purpura que tenía en sus mejillas. Mikoto y Kushina reconocieron a los niños y se acercaron a ellos_**

Rin-san, Obito-kun ¿Cómo están?-dijo Mikoto

Kushina-san, Mikoto-san, que bueno es verlas de nuevo-dijo la niña

Obito-kun ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya han mejorado tus heridas?-dijo Kushina al pelinegro

Sí, los doctores dijeron que en unos meses ya podre regresar a las misiones-dijo el pelinegro

¿Quiénes son estos niños?-dijo Black acercándose junto con las demás

Black, ellos son Rin y Obito, son ninjas de la aldea-dijo Mikoto

¿Eh? ¿Estos niños son ninjas?-dijo Black mirando a Obito-¿Y ha este que le paso?

Sufríe un accidente en una misión, la parte derecha de mi cuerpo fue aplastada por una gran roca-dijo Obito

Vaya, y aun sigues vivo, es algo sorprendente-dijo Black-Se ve que eres alguien rudo y fuerte

Claro que lo soy, soy un Uchiha después de todo-dijo Obito antes de quejarse de dolor

Ya te han dicho que no te tines que mover-dijo Rin

Lo siento-dijo Obito

Así que eres un Uchiha, dime algo niño, ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?-dijo Black

Bueno, mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage-dijo Obito

Ya veo-dijo Black poniendo su mano derecha en la cabeza de Obito-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás así?

Los doctores le dijeron que estará así por unos seis meses-dijo Rin

Te daré una mano-dijo Black

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Obito comenzó a brillar y después de unos segundo dejo de hacerlo, Black quito su mano de la cabeza del niño y lo miro_**

¿Qué me hizo?-dijo Obito

Levántate-dijo Black

¿Eh?-dijo Obito confundido

Ya me oiste, levántate-dijo Black

 ** _Obito estaba dudando si hacer lo que Black le decía pero aun así se comenzó a levantar de la silla, Rin estaba preparada para ayudar a Obito si se caía pero Black la detuvo, el pelinegro se levanto de la silla y se sorprendió al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor o de molestia. Obito al ver eso rápidamente se quito las vendas y se sorprendió al ver que no tenía ninguna herida y estaba como si nada_**

No puede ser-dijo Rin sorprendida

Todas mis heridas, se han ido-dijo Obito voltendo a ver a Black-¿Cómo lo hizo señor?

¿Acaso uso un jutsu medico de alto nivel?-dijo Rin

Nada de eso, solo use magia curativa-dijo Black

¿Magia curativa?-dijo Rin confundida

No sé lo que es eso pero muchas gracias, se lo agradezco mucho-dijo Obito abrazando a Black

Oye, no exageres-dijo Black con una expresión seria en su cara

Lo siento-dijo Obito apartándose de Black- Ya quiero ver la cara de Kakashi cunado me vea así

 ** _Obito sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo del clan mientras que Rin salio corriendo tras él, Black se dio la vuelta y vio como todas las chicas lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa_**

¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-dijo Black

Eso fue muy dulce y amable de tu parte-dijo Kushina

Quien diría que el todo poderoso y temible Black fuera un ser tan amable-dijo Misla con un tono burlón

Mejor callate o hare que te reúnas con tú ex esposo-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

No le hagan caso, se hace el rudo pero en realidad es muy tierno por dentro-dijo Venelana

¡Venelana!-grito Black a su esposa que solo se rio por la reacción de su esposo-¡Maldita sea, es por eso que no me gusta ayudar a la gente!

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Black y las chicas se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante de barbacoa, el pelinegro como siempre estaba comiendo a gran velocidad y como un animal mientras que las chicas estaban comiendo con modales. Todas las personas del restaurante se le quedaron mirando al pelinegro, su forma de comer no les agradaba para nada y muchos de los hombres del restaurante estaban celosos porque estaba con seis hermosas mujeres. Black siguió comiendo hasta que sintió que alguien lo agarro del hombro, Black dejo de comer y volteó a ver quien lo había agarrado y al hacerlo pudo ver a Choza que estaba sonriendo_**

Hola de nuevo señor Draco, es un gusto que haya venido a nuestro restaurante-dijo Choza

¿Este es tú restaurante?-dijo Black mientras masticaba la carne que tenía en su boca

Black, traga antes de hablar-dijo Venelana

Así es, y por lo que veo le fascina nuestra comida-dijo Choza

No lo negare, es la mejor carne que he probado-dijo Black

Oiga ¿No le gustaría participar en el concurso?-dijo Choza

¿Concurso?-dijo Black

Sí, cada año se organiza un concurso para ver quien come más carne y no es por presumir pero yo he ganado cinco años consecutivos-dijo Choza

Ya veo, muchas gracias pero creó que pasare-dijo Black

¿Está seguro? El premio es un día en las aguas termales para dos y carne gratis por una semana-dijo Choza

Sí, yo….

El participara-dijo Venelana

¿Qué?-dijo Black mirando a la castaña

Perfecto, el concurso comienza en diez minutos-dijo Choza yéndose de ahí

Yo no voy a participar-dijo Black para después ser agarrado del cuello de su playera por su esposa

Oh claro que lo harás, ganaras ese concurso e iremos a pasar un lindo rato en las aguas termales como una pareja casada ¿Te quedo claro, cariño?-dijo Venelana con una cara seria que espanto a su esposo

Okey, lo que tu digas-dijo Black

Muy bien-dijo Venelana soltando a Black

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _En un pequeño escenario del restaurante se encontraban Choza y Black sentados en una mesa, delante de ellos habían montones y montones de carne. Toda la gente del restaurante había dejado de comer y se concentraron en el concurso._**

Qué gane el mejor-dijo Choza extendiéndole la mano a Black

Lo mismo digo-dijo Black estrechando su mano con la de Choza

 ** _En eso una persona con una playera de referi subio al escenario_**

¿Preparados? ¿Listos?-dijo la persona mirando a los competidores-¡A comer!

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Por las calles de la aldea se encontraban Ur y Shiro, los dos se la habían pasando recorriendo las calles de la aldea y entrando en algunas tiendas. El peliblanco tenía un montón de bolsas de ropa, cajas de zapatas y muchas cosas más que Ur había comprado_**

Oye Ur, ¿Vas a seguir comprando?-dijo Shiro

Claro, aun no he comprado nada para Ultear-dijo Ur

¿Pero que me dices de los cuatro pares de zapatos que le compraste y de los seis vestidos que compraste en la ultima tienda?-dijo Shiro

Esas son pequeñeces, mi niña merece algo mejor-dijo Ur

Lo que necesita es que no la malcríes demasiado-dijo Shiro en voz baja

¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Ur mirando a Shiro

Nada-dijo Shiro

 ** _Ellos siguieron caminando por la aldea hasta que vieron un monton de gente reunida en la entrada de un restaurante, los dos se acercaron y se abrieron paso entre toda la gente hasta que se encontraron con Venelana y los demás_**

Chicas-dijo Ur llamando la atención de las demás-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

Ur, Shiro, ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?-dijo Venelana

Hace unos segundos ¿Por qué esta toda esta gente reunida aquí?-dijo Shiro

Velo por ti mismo-dijo Venelana señalando al escenario del restaurante

 ** _Shiro y Ur miraron al escenario y se sorprendieron al ver a Black compitiendo contra Choza, el pelinegro tenía una gran ventaja contra el líder del clan Akimichi, él comía y comía, parecía que no se iba a detener nunca. Todas las personas del restaurante estaban sorprendidas al ver como Choza esta perdiendo, incluso Shikaku y Inoichi habían llegado al lugar y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo_**

Vaya, jamas pensé ver a Black en un concurso de comida

 ** _Venelana y los demás reconocieron esa voz y voltearon atrás para ver a Layla y a James que tenía batas de baño de color blanco pero lo que más llamo la atención era que James tenia marcas de lápiz labial en su cara y cuello, y Layla tenía chupe tones en su cuello_**

¿Por qué están así?-dijo Kushina

Digamos que tuvimos unos pequeños problemas en las aguas termales-dijo James

¿Qué tipo de problemas?-dijo Shiro

No queras saberlos, créeme-dijo James

 ** _Mientras cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Obito y Rin estaban caminando por las calles de la aldea junto con un chico de su edad de cabello color plateado que usaba una mascara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro_**

¿Eh? ¿Qué un señor te curo con magia? Eso es imposible-dijo el peli plateado

Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Kakashi, ese señor me curo en un instante. Él hizo algo que ni siquiera los mejores médicos y Tsunade-sama pudieron-dijo Obito

Rin ¿Te le crees?-dijo Kakashi

Lo que dice Obito es verdad, yo estaba con él-dijo Rin

Aunque sea verdad ¿Quién era ese hombre?-dijo Kaki-Puede ser que se trate de un enemigo que se infiltro a la aldea

No lo creó, él estaba con Mikoto-san y Kushina-san-dijo In-Además no parecía ser una mala persona

 ** _En eso pudieron ver como varias personas se fueron corriendo hacia el restaurante de Choza, los tres ninjas los siguieron hasta llegar al restaurante y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, en el escenario del restaurante se encontraba un Choza inconsciente por comer tanta carne mientras que Black estaba de pie mientras el referí le levantaba la mano en señal de victoria_**

¡El ganador y nuevo campeón!-grito el referí

 ** _El lugar fue invadido por un silencio incomodo, el pelinegro tan solo tomo su premio y estrecho su mano con la de Choza que aun estaba inconsciente en el suelo_**

Fue divertido competir contra ti-dijo Black

 ** _Black bajó del escenario y camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos_**

¿Por qué están vestidos así?-dijo Black a James y a Layla

Es una larga historia-dijo James

Bueno, no me importa, vayámonos- dijo Black

 ** _Black y los demás se fueron del restaurante dejando a todas las personas del lugar en shock por lo que acababan de presenciar_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Clan Uchiha_**

 ** _La noche había caído y Black estaba listo para dormir alado de su esposa, Venelana había acomodado a un dormido Ryu en la cuna para después subir a la cama para dormir con su esposo, la bella castaña acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo como si fuera una almohada, Black abrazo a Venelana y estaban por dormir pero en eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Mikoto_**

Etto…lamento mucho interrumpirlos pero Black, necesito presentarte a alguien muy importante-dijo Mikoto

¿No puede esperar para mañana?-dijo Black

Por favor, es muy importante-dijo Mikoto

Ve Black-dijo Venelana

Muy bien-dijo Black saliendo de la cama

 ** _El pelinegro se puso solo su pantalón y salio de la habitación. Mikoto llevo al pelinegro a una habitación en la cual se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño que vestía una túnica azul oscuro con pantalón gris. Usaba el uniforme Jonin, llevaba el chaleco ninja estándar, qué tenía el símbolo del clan Uchiha, y una capa azul con triángulos blancos en la parte inferior._**

¿Quién es este sujeto, Mikoto?-dijo Black

Black, él es Fugaku Uchiha, líder de la policía militar de Konoha-dijo Mikoto

Un gusto conocerlo-dijo Fugaku

Ya veo, ¿Por qué me lo presentas?-dijo Black

Bueno, siendo mi novio y futuro esposo como futuro líder del clan Uchiha, debes conocer a todas las personas del clan-dijo Mikoto

Entiendo, bueno, dime algo Fugaku ¿Eres de los Uchiha que son leales a la aldea o los que quieren dar un golpe de estado?-dijo Black

Vaya, jamás pensé que me preguntaría algo como eso-dijo Fugaku

Sólo responde la pregunta-dijo Black

Para ser sincero, sí he pensado en dar un golpe de estado para tomar a Konoha-dijo Fugaku

Fugaku ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo Mikoto sorprendida

Dime tus razones, ¿Por qué tienes razones? ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Claro, la principal razón es que la aldea no confía en nosotros, solo tiene que ver lo apartado que esta nuestro clan de la aldea para confirmarlo-dijo Fugaku

Eso lo tengo claro, ¿Qué más?-dijo Black

Ellos no toman en cuenta nuestras opiniones, solo las suyas, además ningún Uchiha a tenido el honor de ser Hokage, solo los del clan Senju han sido Hokages-dijo Fugaku

Sin duda alguna este lugar esta lleno de problemas, dime algo, si los tratan tan mal y no les tienen confianza ¿Por qué no simplemente se van y formar su propia aldea?-dijo Black

Eso es imposible Black, se consideraría como una gran traición hacia la aldea y se iniciaría otra guerra-dijo Mikoto

¿Otra? ¿Ya ha habido guerras antes?-dijo Black y Mikoto asintió

Sí, para ser francos, apenas se detuvo la tercera guerra mundial shinobi-dijo Mikoto-Pero solo es por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, de seguro dentro de poco estallara de nuevo

Vaya, si que aquí son problemáticos ¿Y contra quien están peleando exactamente?-dijo Black

Con las demás aldeas-dijo Fugaku

Ya veo, dime algo Mikoto ¿Los niños también son enviados a la guerra?-dijo Black

Lamentablemente sí, apenas se gradúan de la academia son arrojados al campo de batalla-dijo Mikoto con tristeza-Ya ha habido muchas muertes de niños por esta guerra

Esto es un gran problema-dijo Black levantándose-Pero voy hacer algo al respecto

¿Qué harás?-dijo Mikoto

Sólo espera-dijo Black saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Black fue a su habitación para ponerse su playera y sus botas_**

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te vistes?-dijo Venelana

No me prestes atención, solo saldré por un rato, tu vuelve a dormir-dijo Black

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Venelana

Sí, no tardare-dijo Black

Muy bien-dijo Venelana acomodándose para domir-No hagas ninguna estupidez ¿Okey?

No puedo prometerte algo así-dijo Black saliendo de la habitación

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Torre Hokage_**

 ** _En la oficina del Hokage se encontraba Hiruzen revisando unos papeles hasta que una pequeña briza de aire invadió el lugar, en eso el tercer hokage levanto la mirada y pudo ver a Black delante de él_**

¿A que haz venido Black?-dijo Hiruzen

Vengo a decirte que tengo un plan para ponerle fin a la guerra que invade este mundo y asegurarme que ya no haya más guerras-dijo Black

 ** _Hiruzen tan solo se le quedo mirando al pelinegro por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar_**

Te escucho-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _¿?_**

 ** _Black se encontraba caminando en un bosque sombrío que estaba repleto de niebla, el pelinegro siguió caminando hasta que encontró una gran cueva, Black estaba por entrar a la cueva pero…._**

 **¡¿Quién anda por allí?!**

 ** _Se escucho un fuerte grito proviniendo de la cueva_**

Soy yo, Black, he venido a cobrarte el favor que me debes-dijo Black

 ** _De repente se comenzaron a escuchar pisadas que hicieron temblar el suelo, las pisadas cada vez se escuchaban más cerca del pelinegro hasta que…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _La cueva se vino abajo dejando ver a un gran dragón occidental azabache de escamas negras, el dragón tenías grandes y afilados dientes y garras, y unos ojos de diferente color, el ojo derecho era de color dorado y el izquierdo era de color negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era la poderosa aura de color negro y dorado que lo rodeaba_**

 **¡Tú! ¡Te advertí que pasaría si te volvia a ver!** -grito el dragón pero Black tan solo sonrió

A mí también me da gusto verte, Crom-sensei-dijo Black

 ** _FIN_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Capitulo 43_**

 **¿A que demonios has venido?-** dijo Crom Cruach al pelinegro que estaba muy calmado

Pues como dije antes, vine a cobrar el favor que me debes-dijo Black

 **¡¿Qué favor?! ¡Yo no te debo nada!-** grito el dragón furioso

¿Ha no? Sí mi memoria no me falla, yo te hice el favor de llevarte en mi barco cunado apenas iniciaba mi reputación como pirata, gracias a eso pudiste aprender muchas cosas ¿O acaso me equivoco?-dijo Black

 **¡Ese favor fue pagado cuando te enseñe la magía dragón Slayer!-** grito Crom Cruach y Black negó con la cabeza

Te equivocas, solo pagaste un pequeña parte del favor, si mal no recuerdo estuviste conmigo por veinte años, luego te fuiste y ahí comencé a ser conocido por el mundo-dijo Black- Cuando me enseñaste la magia dragón Slayer solo pagaste tres años, aun te faltan otros diecisiete años

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _En ese momento una gran vola de fuego golpeo al pelinegro que creó una gran explosión, pero este ni siquiera recibió daño alguno, el seguía parado en su lugar y miro al dragón_**

Sí sabes que los ataques de fuego no me afectan por ser un dragón Slayer de fuego ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

 **¡Solo espera, ese ataque fue de prueba!-** grito Crom Cruach

 ** _Crom estaba por lanzar otro ataque pero Black se le adelanto dándole un fuerte puñetazo al estomago que le saco el aire, el gran dragón cayo al suelo, Black sujeto la cola de Crom y como si no pesara nada lo levanto y comenzó a girar y girar para después lanzarlo al cielo. Black en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció donde había mandado a Crom y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Crom creó un gigantesco cráter con su cuerpo, Black descendió al suelo y se puso encima del dragón, en eso podía escuchar como Crom comenzaba a reir_**

 **Jejejeje, no haz cambiado nada-** dijo Crom Cruach con una sonrisa en su rostro

 ** _Black se bajo del dragón y este se levanto como si nada_**

 **Sigues siendo el mismo hijo de puta de aquel entonces-** dijo Crom Cruach

Tú tampoco haz cambaido, sigues siendo el mismo viejo de siempre-dijo Black

 **Me entere que te casaste y que ahora eres padre, ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?-** dijo Crom Cruach

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Encontre a una mujer que me domina-dijo Black

 **Y también me entere que tuviste un hijo con la hija del idiota de Rizevim, y que es el nuevo portados de Albion** -dijo Crom Cruach

Sí, su nombre es Valí pero la verdad es que Valery me drogo y me violo para tenerlo-dijo Black

 **¿Y que hiciste al respecto?** -dijo Crom Cruach

Pues ahora Valí esta estudiando en una escuela de magos y tengo a Valery como pareja, para ser sincero tengo cinco parejas-dijo Black

 **Es increíble escuchar que alguien como tú que no tenía ni una pizca de interés hacia las mujeres, ahora tenga a cinco parejas y dos hijos-** dijo Crom Cruach

Lo sé, incluso yo no lo puedo creer-dijo Black

 **Muy bien ¿A que has venido realmente?-** dijo Crom Cruach

Vine pedirte ayuda para acabar con una guerra-dijo Black

 **¿Qué? ¿Quieres acabar con una guerra y no iniciarla? Sí que has cambiado-** dijo Crom Cruach

Necesito que me digas donde están los otros seis-dijo Black

 **¿Eh? ¿Acaso no te enterraste?-** dijo Crom Cruach

¿Enterrarme de qué?-dijo Black

 **Los dragones malignos fueron derrotados, sólo quedo yo-** dijo Crom Cruach

¿Lo dices enserió?-dijo Black y Crom asintió

 **Sí, Grendel fue asesinado por Beowulf, Azi fue sellado, Ladon como tú sabes, fue asesinado por Heracles-** dijo Crom

Sí eso si lo sé, no sé como Ladon no pudo ganar a ese tipo, para mí no fue gran cosa-dijo Black

 **Yamata fue asesinado por Susanoo y Apophis también fue asesinado-** dijo Crom Cruach

¿Qué paso con el idiota de Niðhöggr?-dijo Black

 **Él fue sellado pero ¿Seguro que lo quieres reclutar? Es solo un idiota que no para de comer lo que esta enfrente de él** -dijo Crom Cruach

Eso lo sé bien pero tranquilo, podre dominarlo sin ninguna dificultad-dijo Black- Pero primero tendré que pensar en como revivir a los que ya están muertos, tal vez con un hechizo

 **Sí te sirve de algo, he escuchado que la facción Tepes ha ganado un poseedor del santo Grial, podemos ir y quitárselo-** dijo Crom Cruach

No es una mala idea pero eso causaría una pelea contra esa facción y no quiero causar ningún problema-dijo Black

 **¿Por qué? Ellos no son muy fuertes, podríamos matarlos sin problemas-** dijo Crom Cruach

Eso lo sé pero le prometí a mi esposa que no causaría ningún desastre-dijo Black

 **Vaya, sí que te tienen bien domado, ya queiro conocer a la mujer que te ha domesticado-** dijo Crom Cruach con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

Cállate y mejor piensa en un plan para revivir a esos idiotas-dijo Black

 **Lo siento pero sin el Santo Grial no hay manera de revivir a un muerto-** dijo Crom Cruach

Oh sí la hay-dijo Black

 **¿Qué tienes en mente?** -dijo Crom Cruach

Espérame aquí, no tardo-dijo Black antes de desaparecer dejando sorprendido a Crom Cruach

 ** _Después de veinte segundos, Black volvió a aparecer pero venia acompañado por Martinne_**

Bien ya regrese y traje a alguien que nos ayudara-dijo Black

Black-kun ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar? Debo recordarle que solo le obedezco a Geen-sama-dijo Martinne

Eso lo sé pero solo necesito de su ayuda por unos minutos, Martinne-san-dijo Black

 **Black, ¿Quién es esta mujer?-** dijo Crom Cruach

Crom Cruach, te presento a Martinne, ellas es la acompañante y maestra del dios de la destructor de nuestro universo-dijo Black dejando a Crom Cruach en shock-Y tambien es mi maestra

 **¿La maestra del dios destructor?-** dijo el dragón poniéndose en rodillas y poniendo su cabeza en el suelo- **Mucho gusto, Martinne-sama**

Vaya pero que educado, pero descuide Crom-kun no debe ser tan formar-dijo Martinne

 **De acuerdo, ¿Y como es que nos va ayudar?-** dijo Crom Cruach levantando la cabeza y mirando a Black

Martinne-san, una de sus habilidades es revivir a los muertos ¿verdad?-dijo Black

Sí así es, pero solo funcionara si la alma del sujeto está intacta-dijo Martinne

Muy bien, entonces puede ayudarnos-dijo Black

¿A que quien quiere que reviva?-dijo Martinne

Solo a unos viejos amigos-dijo Black

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Clan Uchiha_**

 ** _Venelana despertó y pudo ver que Black no estaba a su lado como era de costumbre y eso la preocupo un poco, no por sí algo malo le hubiera sucedido a Black, sabia que eso era imposible, se preocupaba porque tal vez Black había cometido una estupidez, ella salio de la cama y se acerco a la cuna de su hijo. Ella pudo ver como el pequeño Ryu aun seguía dormido, y en ese momento detecto un olor que la hizo enfurecer, era el olor de un cigarrillo._**

 ** _Venelana rápidamente salio de la habitación y fue al lugar donde provenía el olor, ella llego a la sala de la casa donde se llevo una gran sorpresa. En la sala se encontraba Black pero no solo estaba fumando, junto con él estaban siete hombres, uno de los hombres parecía tener treinta años, tenía cabello rubio con negro, el hombre llevaba un abrigo negro y unos pantalones de cuero del mismo color, y lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos que eran de diferente color, el derecho era de color dorado y el izquierdo de color negro._**

 ** _Otro hombre parecía tener veinticinco años, era de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos plateados y toda su ropa era de color negro. Otro hombre parecía tener treinta años, era pelinegro con ojos plateados y llevaba puesto una playera negra y unos jeans. Otro hombre parecía tener cuarenta años, tenía cabello color purpura y ojos rojos, el hombre llevaba puesto solo un kimono negro y unas sandalias. Otro parecía tener treinta años, era de cabello rubio y de ojos rojos. Otro hombre parecía tener cuarenta años, tenía cabello castaño y ojos rojos. Y el último hombre parecía tener treinta años, era robusto de cabello negro y ojos rojos, este último se encontraba comiendo una bolsa de papitas._**

 ** _Black al ver a su esposa rápidamente lo arrojo lejos del lugar y sonrió nervioso_**

Buenos días cariño ¿Qué tal dormiste?-dijo Black nervioso

Black, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-dijo Venelana señalando a los siete hombres

Pues ellos…¿Como te lo explico?-dijo Black rascándose la cabeza-Ellos son unos viejos amigos, Venelana te presento a los dragones malignos

¡¿Qué?!-grito Venelana entrando en Shock

Él es Crom Cruach-dijo Black presentando al pelinegro del abrigo negro

Hola-dijo Crom Cruach cortésmente

Él es Apophis-dijo Black presentando al moreno

Mucho gusto, Venelana-sama-dijo Apophis cortésmente

Él es Grendel-dijo Black presentnaod al pelinegro de ojos plateados

Es un placer conocerte-dijo Grendel

Este de aquí es Yamata no Orochi-dijo Black presentando al rubio

Un gusto conocerte-dijo Yamata

Este es Aži Dahāka-dijo Black presentando al peli purpura

Mucho gusto-dijo Aži Dahāka

Él es Lodon-dijo Black presentando al castaño

Hola-dijo Lodon

Y por ultimo, este tragón que vez aquí es Niðhöggr-dijo Black presentando al pelinegro robusto

Oye, ya no hay papitas-dijo Niðhöggr viendo su bolsa vacia-¿Pueden darme más?

 ** _Crom Cruach rápidamente le dio un puñetazo a_** ** _Niðhöggr en la cabeza sacándole un gran chichón_**

Deja de pensar en comer y saluda-dijo Crom Cruach

Hola, yo soy Niðhöggr-dijo Niðhöggr mientras se sobaba el chichón de su cabeza

 ** _Venelana no dijo nada, ella tan solo se quedo parada en donde estaba_**

¿Venelana? ¿Estas bien?-dijo Black un poco preocupado

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _En ese momento se pudieron escuchar los llantos de Ryu proineindo de su habitación, al escuchar el lloriqueo de su hijo, Venelana salio de su shock_**

Mí bebé-dijo Venelana a punto de ir por su hijo pero se quedo mirando a Black-Black

¿Sí?-dijo Black

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Venelana le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Black que lo mando contra la pared agrietandola con el cuerpo del pelinegro_**

Eso fue por haber fumado aun sabiendo que Ryu esta en la casa-dijo Venelana yendo por su hijo

 ** _Black se levanto, se sacudió el polvo y camino hacia donde estaban los demás dragones_**

Vaya golpe, ahora veo como fue que te domo-dijo Crom Cruach con una sonrisa burlona

Cállate-dijo Black

 ** _En poco tiempo Venelana regreso a la sala con Ryu en sus brazos_**

Ahora explícame Black, ¿Cómo esta eso que los dragones malignos están aquí y vivos? Se suponen que ya estaban muertos desde hace mucho-dijo Venelana

Pues, puede ser que yo los haya revivido con la ayuda de Martinne-san-dijo Black

¡¿Qué?!-grito Venelana sorprendida

Y no todos estábamos muertos, algunos de nosotros fuimos sellados-dijo Aži

Eso no importa ¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligrosos que son?-dijo Venelana

Eso ya lo sé pero descuida, ya los tengo bien domados, a parte sí uno se quiere pasar de listo solo lo mató y ya-dijo Black

Aun así creó que…¿Porque se me queda mirando?-dijo Venelana señalando a Niðhöggr que no dejaba de mirarla y que no paraba de babear

Oh, no te miro a ti, sino al delicioso bebe que tienes en tus brazos-dijo Niðhöggr

¡¿Qué?!-grito Venelana asustada abrazando a Ryu

 **¡PAAAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Black le dio a Niðhöggr un fuerte puñetazo que entero su cabeza en el suelo creando un cráter_**, **_el puñetazo le saco un gran chichón al dragón y que sangrara de la frente y boca, Black tomo de los hombros a_** **_Niðhöggr_** ** _y le dio una mirada asesina que lo aterro_**

Sí le pones un dedo encima a mi hijo o a mi esposa, te abriré el estomago, sacare tus tripas e intestinos, haré una parrillada con ellos y me haré un linda chaqueta con tu piel ¡¿Te quedo claro?!-grito Black aterrando más a Niðhöggr

H-Hai-dijo Niðhöggr aterrado

Bien-dijo Black soltando a Niðhöggr

Te dije que sería un problema traerlo de regreso-dijo Crom Cruach

Black, está a sido tu mayor estupidez hasta ahora-dijo Venelana

Pensé que la mayor estupidez que había hecho era cuando casí viajo en el tiempo-dijo Black

Bueno, segunda mayor estupidez que haz hecho-dijo Venelana

 ** _En ese momento Mikoto y los demás llegaron a la sala y vieron a los siete dragones, la única que se quedo en shock fue Valery porque sabia quienes eran_**

¡¿Los dragones malignos?!-grito Valery

¿Qué? ¿Los dragones malignos?-dijo Misla

¿En realidad son ellos?-dijo Irene

¿Dragones malignos? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Kushina

Son siete dragones muy despiadados y poderosos y aquí están todos-dijo Valery-Crom Cruach, mejor conocido como el dragón del circulo creciente, el dragón eclipse Apophis. El dragón de la fuerza del crimen, Grendel. El dragón prohibido del origen demoníaco, Aži Dahāka. El dragón Insomne, Ladon. El dragón de sangre venenoso, Yamata no Orochi. Y por ultimo, el dragó de la rabia del abismo, Niðhöggr

Pero ¿Cómo es posible que estén ellos aquí? Se supone que están muertos-dijo Misla

Yo los reviví-dijo Black

¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?-dijo Misla-¿Sabes lo peligrosos que son?

Sí eso lo sé bien, pero ya los tengo bien domados-dijo Black

¿Y como fue que los reviviste?-dijo Shiro

Con ayuda con Martinne-san-dijo Black

¿Fuiste al planeta de Geen-sama solo para que te ayudaran con esto?-dijo Shiro

Sí, además no los reviví a todos, algunos de ellos solo estaban sellados, el único que no estaba muerto o sellado era Crom Cruach-dijo Black

Aun así ¿Por qué los reviviste? ¿Acaso piensas empezar una guerra teniendo a los dragones malignos de tu lado?-dijo MIsla

No, no pienso empezar una guerra sino acabar con una-dijo Black

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Misla

Mikoto me contó que en este mundo están en guerra y pienso terminar con ella-dijo Black

¿Eso es cierto?-dijo Venelana mirando a Kushina y a Mikoto

Sí, es verdad, en este momento estamos en guerra-dijo Kushina

¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-dijo Ur

No queríamos preocuparlos-dijo MIkoto

Por eso traje de regreso a mis viejos amigos para acabar con esta guerra-dijo Black

Pero ahora era más fuerte que un Hakaishin, ¿Por qué los necesitas?-dijo James

Cuando les cuente mi plan lo entenderán-dijo Black-Además, necesitare de tú ayuda y de Shiro también

Aun así, creó que es una mala idea tener a estos siete aquí-dijo Misla señalando a los siete dragones

Como ya dije antes, los tengo bien domados, ninguno de ellos hará algo sin que yo lo autorice-dijo Black volteando a ver a los dragones-¿Verdad, chicos?

¡Hai, Black-sama!-gritaron los siete al mismo tiempo

Vaya, jamas pensé ver a los dragones malignos bajo el mando de alguien-dijo Valery

Bueno ya que todo esta arreglado, Venelana ¿no crees que ya es hora que vayamos a disfrutar de nuestro premio?-dijo Black a su esposa

Oh es cierto, las aguas termales-dijo Venelana

¿Así que? ¿Nos vamos ya?-dijo Black

Me gustaría pero no hay nadie con quien dejar a Ryu-dijo Venelana

De seguro las chicas lo pueden cuidar-dijo Black

Lo sentimos pero tenemos que ayudar con la boda-dijo Mikoto

Ya veo, de seguro que Shiro o James-dijo Black antes de ver que sus amigos junto con Ur y Layla ya no estaban en la sala-Hijos de….

Parece que no iremos a las aguas termales-dijo Venelna

Espera, aquí tenemos siete niñeras-dijo Black mirando a los dragones malignos

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos, incluyendo a los dragones

Tal como escucharon-dijo Black tomando a Ryu de las manos de Venelana para después dárselo a Crom Cruach- Ustedes cuidaran a Ryu

Oye espera un segundo, nosotros somos dragones no niñeras-dijo Crom Cruach

¿Eh? ¿Acaso se están negando a obedecer una orden?-dijo Black comenzando a expulsar un aura roja que agrieto el suelo donde estaba parado y las paredes de la casa

 ** _Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el gran poder que Black estaba expulsando y los dragones malignos se aterraron_**

Claro que no Black-sama, con mucho gusto cuidaremos a Ryu-sama-dijo Apophis

Eso pensé-dijo Black dejando de expulsar poder

 ** _Diez minutos después_**

 ** _Las chicas se habían ido del clan Uchiha para ir a ayudar con la boda, Venelna y Black se encontraban en la entrada de la casa dándole instrucciones a Crom Cruach que tenía en sus brazos a Ryu_**

Sí tiene hambre solo deben darle los cuatro biberones que les deje en la cocina, tiene suficientes pañales para cambiarlo, cuando eructe tengan cuidado, aveces lanza fuego cuando eructa o lo hace por diversión-dijo Venelana

Okey ¿Algo más?-dijo Crom Cruach

Sí llora solo deben cantarle para que se carme y se duerma-dijo Venelana- Creó que eso seria todo

Sólo les daré una advertencia-dijo Black tomando una roca que estaba en el suelo-Imagina que este eres tú u otro de ustedes, sí le llega pasar algo a Ryu esto les pasara a ustedes

 ** _Black toco la roca con un dedo y de repente esta se volvió polvo_**

¿Quedo claro?-dijo Black serio

Hai-dijo Crom Cruach asustado

Muy bien, vámonos-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

Portate bien, no hagas travesuras-dijo Venelana despidiéndose de su hijo

 ** _Black y Venelana se marcharon del clan Uchiha, Crom entro a la casa y fue donde estaban los demás dragones_**

Muy bien, vamos a cuidar a este mocoso-dijo Crom Cruach mirando a Ryu

 ** _Ryu abrió su boca y de ella salieron unas poderosas llamas que quemaron la cara de Crom, el dragón se limpio la cara y miro con enojo al bebe dragón que no paraba de reír_**

Parece que iniciamos mal, mocoso-dijo Crom Cruach

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Aguas termales_**

 ** _En las aguas termales mixtas se encontraban Venelana y Black, eran los únicos en las aguas, los dos estaban recargados en una de las orillas_**

Aahh, estó es tan relajante-dijo Venelana

Sí que lo es, después de tanto trabajo y de cuidar a Ryu, es justo que tomemos un descanso-dijo Black

Sí, pero me siento preocupada ¿Qué tal si en este momento Ryu está llorando y esos siete no saben que hacer? ¿Qué tal si no saben como cambiar un pañal? ¿Y que pasara sí…..

Oye, tranquilizate, Ryu está bien, este día es para nosotros, así que relájate-dijo Black

Okey, me relajare-dijo Venelana

De seguro Ryu se la debe estar pasando con Crom y los demás-dijo Black

 ** _Mientras con Ryu y los dragones_**

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _Ryu se encontraba llorando mientras estaba siendo cargado de cabeza por Crom Croach_**

Por favor cállenlo, no soporto oírlo-dijo Ladon mientras se tapaba las orejas

He comido cosas que no se quejan tanto-dijo Niðhöggr

No deja de moverse-dijo Crom Croach tratando de evitar que Ryu se cayera

No lo cargues así-dijo Apophis

Cuidado con la cabeza- Yamata

Solo ponlo en el suelo-dijo Grendel

Sí son tan buenos ¿Por qué no lo cargan ustedes?-dijo Crom Cruach poniendo a Ryu en el suelo

De seguro debe ser el pañal-dijo Apophis

En ese casó, Niðhöggr, revísalo -dijo Crom Cruach

¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?-dijo Niðhöggr

¿Por qué si no lo haces Black nos asesinara a todos? ¿Por qué me da la gana? Y ¿Por qué te reduciré a cenizas si no lo haces?-dijo Crom Cruach dándole una mirada asesina a Niðhöggr

¿Algo más?-dijo Niðhöggr

¡Hazlo ya!-grito Crom Cruach

 ** _Niðhöggr_** ** _no lo pensó dos veces y reviso el pañal de Ryu el cual estaba muy sucio_**

Por el amor de….¿Que le dan de comer a este niños?-dijo Niðhöggr aguantándose las ganas de vomitar

 ** _Todos los dragones se taparon la nariz para no oler el repugnante olor_**

Muy bien ¿Quién sabe cambiar un pañal?-dijo Crom Cruach

….

¿Enserio? ¿Ninguno sabe?-dijo Crom Cruach

…..

Maldicion-dijo Crom Cruach

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Toda la sala de la casa estaba cubierto de talco, había pañales en las paredes y en el suelo. Los dragones malignos estaban cubiertos de talco y en esl suelo están Ryu con un nuevo pañal y riendo sin parar al ver así a los dragones malignos_**

Bueno, después de varios intentos lo logramos-dijo Crom Cruach

¡Wua! ¡Wua!

 ** _En eso Ryu volvió a llorar con más fuerza_**

¿Ahora que?-dijo Ladon

Tal vez está aburrido y por eso llora-dijo Apophis

Sí es así, yo sé con que entretenerlos-dijo Niðhöggr poniéndose delante de Ryu y llevando sus manos a sus ojos-¿Onta bebe? ¡Aquí ta!-grito Niðhöggr mostrando sus colmillos

 ** _Ryu dejo de llorar en ese momento y se quedo con cara de WTF, Niðhöggr_** ** _puso sus manos de nuevo en sus ojos_**

¿Onta bebe? ¡Aquí ta!-grito Niðhöggr mostrando sus colmillos de nuevo

¡Wua! ¡Wua!

 ** _Ryu volvió a llorar pero con más fuerza que antes_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Apophis le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Niðhöggr que lo mando al suelo_**

Estúpido, lo asustas-dijo Apophis

 ** _En eso los dragones pudieron ver como Ryu dejo de llorar y comenzaba a reir_**

Oye, dale otro, le gusta-dijo Yamata

 ** _Niðhöggr_** ** _se levanto solo para recibir otro puñetazo de Apophis, eso ocasiono que Ryu riera más. Al ver eso los demás esperaban que Niðhöggr se levantara solo para golpearlo, Ryu no paraba de reír al ver eso, incluso los demás dragones se reían al golpear a Niðhöggr, pero todo eso termino cuando Niðhöggr cayo cerca de Ryu, el pequeño dragón también quería pegarle pero Niðhöggr le sujeto su manita sin causarle daño y el pequeño castaño volvió a llorar, Niðhöggr soltó la mano del bebe y se levanto_**

¿Ahora qué?-dijo Niðhöggr

 ** _En ese momento pudieron escuchar un fuerte gruñido y se sorprendieron al ver que provenía de Ryu_**

Debe tener hambre-dijo Ladon

¿Un poco de leche?-dijo Grendel

Me encantaría-dijo Niðhöggr

No para ti idiota, para el bebe-dijo Apophis

¿Acaso me viste cara de mamá sustituta?-dijo Niðhöggr

Ya cállense los dos, por suerte la esposa de Black nos dejo biberones preparados en la cocina, voy por ellos-dijo Crom Cruach yendo a la cocina

 ** _Crom Cruach regreso de a cocina después de unos segundos con los biberones y se los dio a Ryu. Cuando el pequeño castaño se bebió los biberones, Crom lo cargo y le comenzó a dar palmaditas en la espalda, en pocos segundos Ryu eructo soltando una bola de fuego que se estrello contra una pared dejando un agujero en ella._**

Vaya, para ser un bebe su fuego es muy fuerte, debo admitir que este mocoso en el futuro será alguien fuerte-dijo Crom Cruach

 ** _Dos horas después_**

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _Ryu estaba llorando de nuevo en los brazos de Crom, los dragones ya habían intentado todo, le cambiaron el pañal, golpearon a Niðhöggr_** ** _varias veces, le dieron de comer y no podían hacer que Ryu dejara de llorar_**

¿Qué quieres? Ya hemos hecho todo-dijo Yamata

La esposa de Black me dijo que si esto pasaba, debíamos cantarle para que deje de llorar-dijo Crom Cruach

¿Y que demonios estas esperando? Canta-dijo Apophis

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que alguien como yo sabe canciones de cuna?-dijo Crom Cruach

¡WUAA! ¡WUAA!

 ** _Ryu comenzó a llorar con más fuerza lastimando los oídos de los dragones malignos_**

¡CANTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-gritaron los dragones malignos a Crom Cruach

 ** _Dos minutos después_**

Duerme ya por favor, tus ojos dan terror-cantaba Crom Cruach mientras mecía a Ryu en sus brazos-Y así yo me iré y mi vida salvare

 ** _Ryu solto un lindo bostezo y se quedo profundamente dormido en los brazos de Crom Cruach_**

Saben superando lo demás, este mocoso es un poco lindo-dijo Crom Cruach y los demás asintieron

¿Qué demonios paso aquí?

 ** _Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar la voz de Black, todos miraron la entrada de la casa y pudieron ver a Black y a Venelana_**

Quiero explicaciones-dijo Black mirando a los dragones

Etto…lo que paso fue…..

Aahh, que lindo, Ryu está dormido-dijo Venelana viendo a su hijo dormido en los brazos de Crom Cruach

 ** _Venelana tomo a su hijo y miro a los dragones_**

Me equivoque con ustedes, son buenos después de todo, muchas gracias-dijo Venelana yendo a su habitación

 ** _Los dragones malignos miraron a Black y vieron como estos tenía una expresión seria en su cara que los asusto, el pelinegro camino hacia ellos y de repente cambio la cara seria por una sonrisa_**

Vaya, quien lo hubiera imaginado, cuidaron muy bien a Ryu, buen trabajo chicos-dijo Black sonriendo

¿No estas molesto por el desorden?-dijo Yamata

Nah, yo también luego hago un caos cunado cuido a Ryu, no se preocupen luego limpiaremos, y muchas gracias por cuidar a Ryu, tal vez los deje de niñeras más seguido-dijo Black yendo a su habitación

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Después de limpiar el desastre de la sala, todos se encontraban comiendo en el clan Uchiha, tuvieron que conseguir mucha comida ya que no solo estaba alimentando a Black, Shiro y a James sino a siete dragones más. Todos ellos comían como bestias y más Niðhöggr_** ** _. Este incluso se robaba la comida de los otros y eso hizo que ganara unos golpes de parte de los demás._**

 ** _Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Mikoto fue a abrir y al hacerlo se encontró con Tsunade y Shizune_**

Tsunade-sama ¿Qué las trae por aquí?-dijo Mikoto

Solo venimos a decirles que se preparen para mañana-dijo Tsunade

¿Eh? ¿Para mañana? ¿Por qué lo dice?-dijo Mikoto

Mañana vamos a festejar la despedida de soltera de Kushina-dijo Tsunade

¡¿EEHH?!

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado la forma huma que le di a algunos de los dragones malignos ya que la mayoría de estos no tenían una apariencia humana, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y si tienen a una candidata para el harem de Black déjenlo en los comentarios._**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Capitulo 44_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Oh, se ven tan lindos así-dijo Venelana con una sonrisa

 ** _Enfrente de la castaña se encontraba un Black el cual tenía cargando a Ryu con una cangurera de color rosa, el pelinegro estaba furioso al ver como Shiro, James y los dragones malignos se estaban aguantando sus ganas de reír. En eso Misla saco un celular y tomo una foto_**

Sólo espera que todos en el inframundo, no, que todas las facciones vean esta foto-dijo Misla

Sí haces eso, juro que te mato-dijo Black

Mira cuanto miedo te tengo-dijo MIsla de forma tranquila haciendo enfurecer más a Black

¿Aun no entiendo porque tengo que usar esto?-dijo Black mirando a su esposa

Porque hoy vamos a estar todo el día afuera festejando la despedida de soltera de Kushina, y tú te vas a quedar aquí cuidando a Ryu-dijo Venelana

Pero ¿Era necesario la cangurera?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Venelana agachándose para ver a su hijo-Te portas bien con papá y tus tíos, no seas muy travieso

 ** _La castaña le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente y este tan solo sonrió, las chicas salieron de la casa y Black volteo a ver a los chicos que aun estaban aguantando sus ganas de reír_**

El primero que se reía lo mato-dijo Black de manera seria

 ** _Los muchachos se calmaron al ver la expresión de Black_**

¿Qué haremos ahora que las chicas no están?-dijo Shiro

Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad para contarles mi plan-dijo Black

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

 ** _En eso Ryu comenzó a llorar con fuerza y todos pudieron detectar un olor repulsivo proviniendo del bebe_**

Después de que le cambie el pañal a Ryu-dijo Black

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Con las mujeres_**

 ** _Venelana y las demás ahora estaban en un restaurante de la aldea junto con Tsunade, Shizune y Tsume_**

En verdad les agradezco esto chicas-dijo Kushina

¿Pero que dices Kushina? Es normal que se haga una despedida de soltera cunado una mujer se casa-dijo Tsunade

Y esto es solo el inicio, solo espera lo que te tenemos preparado-dijo Tsume

Aquí esta su orden-dijo un mesero llegando a la mesa con la comida de las chicas

 ** _El mesero dejo los platillos en la mesa y se retiro, las chicas comenzaron a comer pero vieron como Venelana era la única que no estaba comiendo_**

¿Que pasa Venelana? ¿Por qué no comes?-dijo Mikoto

Me siento preocupada por Balck y los chicos, tengo la sensación que en este momento están planenado alguna estupidez-dijo Venelana

Vamos, de seguro ellos están bien en la casa platicando del pasado-dijo Ur

Ademas, tienen a Ryu, no creó que hagan ninguna estupidez teniendo un bebe a su lado-dijo Layla

 ** _Mientras con los chicos_**

 ** _En la sala de la casa se encontraban los diez hombres estaban reunidos alrededor un mapa de las aldeas, Black le estaba dando de comer a su hijo mientras explicaba su plan_**

Muy bien, las aldeas que están participando en esta guerra son: la aldea de la arena, la aldea del rayo del rayo, la aldea de las rocas, la aldea de la niebla y Konoha-dijo Black-El plan es simple, lo que haremos es formar un grupo terrorista que atacara a las aldeas, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos y cada grupo atacara una aldea

¿Cómo eso ayudara para terminar con esta guerra?-dijo Grendel

Sólo piénsalo ¿Qué pasaría sí de la nada aparece un grupo terrorista con individuos tan fuertes que derrotan a cientos de ninjas como si no fueran nada?-dijo Black

Entiendo, las aldeas unirían fuerzas para derrotarlos- dijo Crom Cruach

Exacto, cada grupo se encargara de causar caos en cada aldea, no quiero muertos, solo dejen a los ninjas heridos-dijo Black antes de ver a Yamata- Yamata, necesitare algo de tu veneno para crear un gas con él

No hay problema-dijo Yamata

Otra cosa, envenena a la mayo cantidad de ninjas que te sea posible pero usa una pequeña cantidad de veneno-dijo Black

Entendido-dijo Yamata

Niðhöggr, tienes eléctricamente prohibido comerte a las personas, Shiro irá contigo para asegurarse que no te comas o mates a alguien-dijo Black mirando a Shiro-Sí se atreve a comer a las personas tienes mi permiso para matarlo

Entendido-dijo Shiro

¿También atacaremos está aldea?-dijo Apophis

Sí-dijo Black

Pero eso te traerá problemas con Kushina, Mikoto y las demás-dijo James

Eso lo sé, por eso usaremos estás-dijo Black sacando nueve mascaras diferentes de dragón

Así nadie conocerá nuestra identidad, a parte que usaremos estas placas-dijo Black sacando bandanas con placas y en dichas placas tenían la imagen de un dragón

Pero solo hay nueve mascaras y nosotros somos diez-dijo Ladon

Shiro no usara mascara, puedes luchar en tu forma original y aun así nadie te reconocería-dijo Black mirando al peliblanco

Me parece una buena idea-dijo Black

Bien, ahora formare a los grupos, Yamata y Apophis, ustedes atacaran la aldea de la niebla. Grendel y Ladon, ustedes atacaran la aldea de la arena. Shiro y Niðhöggr, ustedes atacaran la aldea de las rocas. James y Aži, atacaran la aldea del rayo. Y por ultimo, Crom y yo atacaremos Konoha-dijo Black-¿A quedado claro?

Hai-dijeron todos

Bien, el plan se llevara acabo después de mi boda, por el momento, no quiero que nadie los vea-dijo Black señalando a los siete dragones malignos

 ** _En eso Ryu se termino de beber la leche del biberón y Black comenzó a darle palmaditas en su espalda hasta que el pequeño dragón eructara una bola de fuego que choco con una pared creando un agujero_**

Ese es mi hijo-dijo Black con orgullo mientras su hijo le sonreía

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Con las chicas_**

 ** _Las chicas se habian pasado bien, fueron a comer en un hermoso restaurante, fueron a las aguas termales, de compras y ahora se encontraban en un burdel para mujeres. Todas estaban sentadas observando a los stripers mientras bebían sake_**

¡Yahooo! ¿Se lo están pasando bien chicas?-dijo Tsunade

Etto….No creó que yo debería estar aquí-dijo Kushina

Yo igual-dijo Venelana

Nosotras también-dijeron Layla y Ur

Oh vamos chicas, diviértanse-dijo Tsume sirviendo sake en tres vasos-Beban

No gracias, yo no bebo-dijo Venelana

Vamos Bael, no seas una amargada-dijo Valery

Sí Venelana, esta noche es para festejar-dijo Misla

Okey, pero solo un sorbo-dijo Venelana tomando el vaso

 ** _Una hora más tarde_**

 ** _Con los chicos_**

 ** _Ryu se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna mientras que los chicos estaban comiendo en el comedor hasta que tocaron la puerta, los dragones malignos se fueron a ocultar mientras que Shiro, Black y James fueron a abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a sus mujeres que estaban ayudando a una Venelana que estaba despeinada y que tenía una botella de sake en su mano derecha ponerse de pie_**

Chicas….hic…volvamos al burdel…..hic-dijo Venelana

¡Venelana Bael, ¿Estas borracha?!-grito Black furioso a su esposa

¿Eh?...hic-dijo la castaña mirando a Black-Hola guapo….hic…..te pareces mucho a mi esposo…..hic

¡Soy tu esposo!-grito Black

¿Qué paso?-dijo Shiro a Ur

Pues estábamos en un burdel y…..

¡¿Un burdel?!-gritaron los tres furiosos al mismo tiempo

No fue nuestra idea ¿Okey?-dijo Layla

Además, no nos interesan otros hombres que no sean ustedes-dijo Ur

Bien, prosigan-dijo James

Pues solo le dimos algo de sake, le dio un sorbo y se puso muy loca, se subió a bailar en nuestra mesa y comenzó a pedir más sake, además golpeo a muchos stripers y meseros por no llevarle sake cuando lo pedía-dijo Irine

Oye guapo….hic….¿no quieres algo de diversión?-dijo Venelana a Black recargándose en él-Sólo no se lo…hic…digas a mi esposo….hic…te podría matar….hic…si se entera

¡Que yo soy tu esposo! ¡Maldita sea!-grito Black cargando a Venelana como un costar de papas

¡Yeeyy!-grito Venelana emocionada

 ** _Black se dirigio a su cuarto, al entrar deposito a su esposa en la cama pero de la nada Venelana tomo a Black del brazo y lo tumbo en la cama y se puso encima de él_**

Vamos a….hic…..divertirnos-dijo Venelana

 ** _La castaña se agacho y comenzó a darle besos a Black por el cuello, era la primera vez que ella hacia eso y le estaba gustando al pelinegro_**

Venelana, estas borracha y Ryu esta dormido, no podemos hacer esto-dijo Black antes de soltar un pequeño gemido

 ** _La castaña dejo de besar el cuello del pelinegro y lo miro a los ojos, Black se sorprendió a ver como lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de sus esposa_**

¿Acaso…hic….no me quieres….hic?-dijo la castaña

Claro que te amo, pe….

 ** _Venelana puso un dedo en los labios del pelinegro silencian dolo_**

Entonces cállate…..hic…y…disfruta….hic….¿Entendido?-dijo Venelana

 ** _Black tan solo asintió y la castaña volvió a besar el cuello de su esposo, mientras que Venelana hacia lo suyo, Black puso unas barreras amgicas alrededor de la cuna de su hija para que no escuhara nada y para no despertarlo_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de la pareja, golpearon los ojos de la castaña haciendo que se despertara, Venelana tenía un gran dolor de cabeza que lo molestaba mucho_**

Ah mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso anoche?-dijo Venelana mirando a su alrededor

 ** _La castaña se sorprendió a ver que estaba en su habitación pero se quedo más sorprendida al ver que estaba desnuda, miro a su derecha y vio a su esposo que también estaba desnudo y seguía dormido, y luego vio a su hijo que seguía dormido en su cuna_**

 _Oh no, lo hicimos con Ryu en la habitación, soy una madre terrible-pensó Venelana_

 _**En en Black se despertó y le sonrió a su esposa**_

Buenos días, chocolatito-dijo Black

Black ¿Qué hicimos anoche?-dijo Venelana

Que no hicimos, anoche llegaste borracha y te me lanzaste como una fiera-dijo Black haciendo sonrojar a Venelana de vergüenza

Soy una terrible madre-dijo Venelana

Tranquila, puse barreras mágicas para que Ryu no oyera nada y no se despertara-dijo Black

Aun así, soy una terrible madre-dijo Venelana-¿Por qué no me detuviste?

Lo hice, pero eras una fiera que no estaba dispuesta a parar-dijo Black sonrojando más a Venelana

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Black se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento meditando mientras que estaba cargando a Ryu con la cangurera y a su lado estaba la pañalera. Pero el pelinegro no estaba solo, desde las sombras esta siendo vigilado por ninjas que tenían mascaras de animales_**

No entiendo porque Danzo-sama se interesa tanto en este tipo-dijo un ninja con máscara de perro

¿Acaso no sabes que este tipo derroto a Minato Kamikaze?-dijo un ninja con mascara de león

¿Lo dices enserió?-dijo el ninja con mascara de perro sorprendido

 ** _De repente los ninjas sintieron una gran corriente de aire que les hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros, ellos miraron a Black y se sorprendieron al ver que ahora estaba levitando en el aire y como su cuerpo estaba siendo rodeado por una aura roja, el suelo debajo de él se agrieto y varias rocas que estaban a su alrededor levitaron, los ninjas al ver eso se quedaron en shock al sentir el tremendo poder que Black estaba expulsando._**

 ** _En eso Black abrió su ojo derecho y vio hacia la dirección donde estaban los ninjas_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _En esa dirección hubo una gran explosión que creó una gran nube de humo y un gran rastro de destrucción, Black dejo de levitar y descendió al suelo para después ponerse de pie_**

Ya estaba harto de esos malditos que me espiaban-dijo Black mirando el caos que había hecho

 ** _Ryu al ver lo que acababa de hacer su padre comenzó a reír_**

Así que te gusta la destrucción, sin duda alguna heredaste eso de mí-dijo Black

 ** _Black tomo la pañalera y se marcho del lugar, el pelinegro estaba paseando por las calles de la aldea hasta que su estomago rugió pero no fue el único, también el estomago del pequeño Ryu rugió_**

Aquí tienes hijo-dijo Black sacando un biberón de la pañalera y dándoselo a su hijo

 ** _El pequeño castaño tomo el biberón con sus manitas y comenzó a beber, Black busco un lugar donde comer y por suerte el puesto de Ichiraku estaba cerca, el pelinegro fue al puesto y cuano entro fue recibido con una gran sonrisa por Teuchi_**

Oh señor Black, es un gusto volverlo a ver ¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo Teuchi

Dame un ramen de carne de cerdo extra grande, por favor-dijo Black sentándose

Enseguida-dijo Teuchi

Oh que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

 ** _Black miro atrás y pudo ver a Minato_**

De seguro conoces Ichiraku por Kushina ¿Verdad?-dijo Minato

Sí, ella nos trajo aquí el primer día que llegamos-dijo Black

Oh Minato, es bueno volverte a ver, no te veíamos desde…tú sabes-dijo Teuchi poniendo el pedido de Black enfrente de él-Aquí tienes un ramen de cerdo extra grande

Gracias-dijo Black tomando unos palillos y comenzando a comer como de construmbre

 ** _En menos de diez segundos Black se termino su tazón y pidió otro, Minato se sorprendió al ver la forma de comer del pelinegro, el rubio también ordeno un tazón de ramen y comenzó a comer de forma moderada a comparación del pelinegro_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Black y Minato seguían en Ichiraku comiendo ramen, Minato apenas había comido dos tazones mientras que Black había comido treinta y seguía incrementando_**

¿Estas listo para mañana?-dijo Minato

¿Eh?-dijo Black confundido dejando de comer para mirar al rubio

Ya sabes, mañana es la boda-dijo Minato

Oh, sí ya estoy preparado-dijo Black volviendo a comer-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Listo para ser hokage?

Estoy algo nervioso, la responsabilidad de la aldea caerá en mí y no sé si seré capaz de cumplir las expectativas de los demás-dijo Minato

No digas estupideces, seguro lo harás bien-dijo Black dejando de comer para ver al rubio

¿Lo dices enserió?-dijo Minato

Sí, del poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote pude notar que tú eres de las personas que protege a sus seres queridos hasta la muerte, de seguro seras un buen Hokage como Hiruzen o incluso mejor-dijo Black

Vaya, gracias-dijo Minato

No me agradezcas-dijo Black regresando a su ramen

¡Wuaa! ¡Wuaa!

¿Qué, aun tienes hambres? Sí que heredaste mi apetito-dijo Black dándole otro biberón a su hijo

Debe ser duro ser padre ¿No?-dijo MInato

Un poco-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Black estaba camiando junto con Minato por las calles de la aldea, el pequeño Ryu tenía en sus manos una sonaja con la cual estaba jugando_**

Estoy enterado del plan que tienes para acabar con la guerra-dijo Minato

Así que Hiruzen te lo dijo, ¿Tienes alguna queja?-dijo Black

¿Mataras a gente?-dijo Minato

No, solo ocasionare destrozos en las aldeas, incluyendo Konoha-dijo Black

Ya veo-dijo Minato-¿Lo harás solo?

Algunos amigos me ayudaran-dijo Black

Sólo te pido que no haya ningún muerto y que Kushina no salga lastimada-dijo MInato

Tienes mi palabra-dijo Black

¡Sensei!

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver atrás y vieron como Rin, Obito y Kakashi corrían hacia donde estaban_**

¡Usted!-grito Obito señalando a Black

Oh pero eres el niño que ayude-dijo Black

¿Tú fuiste quien curo a Obito?-dijo Minato sorprendido

Sí, lo cure con mi magia de curación-dijo Black

¿Así que era cierto tú historia?-dijo Kakashi

Te lo dije-dijo Obito

Oh, pero que lindo bebe-dijo Rin mirando a Ryu

¿Quieres cargarlo?-dijo Black

¿Puedo?-dijo Rin emocionada

Claro-dijo Black sacando a Ryu de la cangurera

 ** _Rin tomo al pequeño castaño y este le sonrió poniendo feliz a la ninja_**

Es tan lindo, ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Rin

Draco D. Ryu-dijo Black

Miren, Obito, Kakashi ¿Acaso no es lindo?-dijo Rin poniendo a Ryu enfrente de sus amigos

 ** _Los dos ninjas se quedaron viendo al bebe, y en eso Ryu golpeo a Obito con su sonaja_**

¡Oye!-grito Obito y Ryu tan solo comenzó a reír

Tranquilo Obito, es solo un bebe-dijo Kakashi

 ** _Ryu miro a Kakashi y abrió su boca de la cual salio una bola de fuego, Kakashi al ver eso se agacho y la bola de fuego choco contra un pequeño puesto de mascaras, el cual se convirtió en cenizas_**

¿Qué demonios?-dijeron Kakashi y Obito al ver eso

 ** _Ryu por su parte no paraba de reír hasta que Black lo volvió a cargar_**

Eres un dragón muy travieso y destructor, eres igual a mí-dijo Black con orgullo y con una sonrisa

¡¿Quién va a pagar por mi puesto?!-grito el dueño del puesto

Toma esto y cierra la boca-dijo Black lanzándole tres monedas de oro al dueño del puesto

Ese bebe no es humano-dijo Obito

Claro que lo es, bueno, solo un veinticinco por ciento-dijo Black

¿A que se refiere con eso?-dijo Kakashi

Mi hijo al igual que yo, es un dragón-dijo Black

¿Dragón?-dijeron los tres ninjas menores confundidos

Así es, donde yo vengo existen dragones, demonios, ángeles y muchas criaturas más, yo soy mitad dragón y humano. Por otra parte Ryu, es un bebe que posee genes de demonio, humano y dragón-dijo Black

Sensei ¿Es eso posible?-dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio

Creó que sí-dijo Minato

Bueno, me despido, tengo que prepararme para mañana, nos vemos-dijo Black para después irse caminando del lugar

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la torre Hokage se encontraba Minato que estaba usando un_** ** _abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" escrito verticalmente. Enfrente del rubio estaba Hiruzen, el consejo de ancianos y los lideres de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, Hiruzen se quito su gorra y se la dio a Minato_**

Contamos contigo, cuarto Hokage-dijo Hiruzen

 ** _Minato se puso la gorra y miro a Hiruzen_**

Protegeré la aldea con mi vida-dijo Minato

 ** _Minato se dio la vuelta y camino a ver toda la gente de la aldea que había ido a ver su nombramiento como hokage. Todas las personas al ver al rubio comenzaron a gritar con alegría, Minato pudo ver que toda la gente de la aldea había venido, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Black entre la multitud, el peligro estaba sonriendo, el rubio se rasco los ojos y cuando quiso volver a ver al pelinegro, este ya no estaba_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de la nombramiento de Minato como Hokage, todas las personas fueron a la boda de Kushina y Black, la boda se llevaría acabo en una hermosa plaza de la aldea, Black se encontraba esperando a la novia a lo que parecía ser el altar junto con el padre que lo iba a casar. El pelinegro estaba usando el mismo traje que había usado en su boda con Venelana, en los asientos de primera fila se encontraban James, Shiro, Layla, Ur y las demás chicas._**

 ** _En eso se comenzó a oír la típica música de bodas y todos pudieron como Kushina estaba caminando hacia el altar siendo acompañada por Hiruzen. La pelirroja estaba usando el lindo vestido que Mikoto y las demás le habían comprado y arreglado. Al llegar al altar, Hiruzen entrego a Kushina al pelinegro y la ceremonia empezó_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de varios minutos llego la parte más importante de la ceremonia_**

Yo, Draco D. Black, juro serte fiel en la prosperidad y adversidad, en la salud y enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida inmortal-dijo Black confundiendo a los ninjas por lo último que dijo

Y yo, Kushina Uzumaki, juro serte fiel en la prosperidad y adversidad, en la salud y enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-dijo Kushina

Sí hay alguien que no acepte esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dijo el padre

 ** _En eso la mayoría de los ninjas miraron al nuevo Hokage_**

¿Qué?-dijo Minato confundido por las miradas

Ya que nadie se opone, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre

 ** _Los dos juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los recién casados_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Era de noche, Black y Kushina ahora se encontraban enfrente de una hermosa casa de un piso. El pelinegro estaba cargando a la pelirroja en sus brazos_**

¿Esta es tu casa?-dijo Black y Kushina asintió

 ** _Entraron a la casa y Kushina dirigió a Black hacia a su cuarto, al llegar, Black deposito a Kushina en la cama y comenzó a quitarle su vestido de novia para comenzar su luna de miel_**

 ** _Ál día siguiente_**

 ** _En la cama se podía ver a un Black y a una Kushina desnudos que aun seguían dormidos, la pelirroja había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, su antes de casarse con Black lo amaba ahora después de su luna de miel lo amaba aun más. El pelinegro se despertó, salio de la cama para ponerse únicamente sus boxers y su pantalón. Miro a la pelirroja que aun seguía dormida, se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente y después de es salio de la casa para encontrarse con James, Shiro que estaba en su forma original y los siete dragones que ya tenían puestas sus mascaras y sus bandanas amaradas en sus antebrazos, al parecer ya estaban esperando al pelinegro_**

Cada uno ya sabe que aldea atacar, y cada grupo tiene una bomba de gas venenoso, recuerden no quiero muertos-dijo Black

Hai-dijeron todos antes de desaparecer a excepción de Crom Cruach

Tú y yo esperaremos unos días para atacar, aun me quedan tres días de mi luna de miel-dijo Black

Entiendo, quieres disfrutar a tu nueva esposa-dijo Crom Cruach

Nos vemos en tres días-dijo Black

De acuerdo-dijo Crom Cruach creando un círculo debajo de él para después desaparecer

 ** _Black tan solo volvió a entrar a la casa y se fue a acostar con Kushina de nuevo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Capitulo 45_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Aldea del rayo_**

 ** _La aldea del rayo se situaba en una gama de altas montañas, en la aldea todas las personas estaban tranquilas y relajadas por la pausa de la guerra pero….._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Una fuerte explosión destruyo toda esa paz, la explosión destruyo un tercio de la aldea y rápidamente los ninjas de la aldea llegaron al lugar para encontrarse a dos tipos que estaban usando mascaras con dibujos de dragones, uno tenía una mascara de un dragón rojo con ojos azules y el otro tenía la mascara de un dragón purpura. Los ninjas de la aldea vieron las bandanas que tenían en sus hombros y se confundieron al ver el símbolo que tenían ya que no existía ninguna aldea con tal símbolo_**

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y quien los mando?!-grito un ninja

…..

 ** _Los enmascarados no dijeron nada, el de la masca purpura tan solo alzo un poco su mascara dejando ver su boca, este respiro hondo inflando sus mejillas para después exhalar una gigantesca bola de fuego contra los ninjas los cuales se quedaron inmóviles al ver eso_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Aldea de la arena_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _En un pueblo centrado en un cráter en medio del desierto se podía una gran explosión de fuego, y en dicho pueblo estaban peleando los ninjas de la aldea contra dos tipos que usaban mascaras de dragón, uno llevaba una mascara de dragón plateado y el otro una mascara de dragón café, los dos tipos les estaban dando una paliza a los ninjas de la arena, no eran rivales para ellos, los derrotaban uno tras otro hasta que…_**

 **¡Sakin no Arashi!** (Tormenta de polvo dorado)

 ** _Una tormenta de polvo dorado ataco a los dos enmascarados haciéndolos retroceder unos cuantos pasos, los dos enmascararon vieron a quien los ataco y pudieron ver a un hombre de pelo rojizo que estaba acompañado por un gran numero de ninjas_**

¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque están atacando nuestra aldea?-dijo el peli rojo

…..

 ** _Los dos enmascarados no dijeron nada, el de la mascara café tan solo levanto sus manos y en ellos se crearon dos círculos mágicos y de la nada aparecieron varias barreras que rodearon a todos_**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo el peli rojo

Ahora ninguno de nosotros podrá escapar de aquí está que haya un ganador-dijo el de la mascara café mirando a su compañero-Hazlo, Grendel

 ** _El otro enmascarado levanto su mascará dejando ver solo su boca para después lanzar de ella una gran ráfaga de fuego contra los ninjas_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Aldea de la niebla_**

 ** _Entre las montañas se encontraba la aldea de la niebla, la cual estaba siendo atacada por dos enmascarados, los cuales estaban causando una gran destrucción, varios ninjas de la aldea fueron a detenerlos, pero uno de los enmascarados creó una gran ola de agua oscura que los golpeo a todos y los derribo, los ninjas estaban en el suelo revocándose del dolor con serias quemaduras en su cuerpo_**

¿Debo recordarte que Black-sama nos pidió que no matáramos a nadie, Apophis?-dijo uno de los enmascarados a su compañero

Eso lo sé Yamata, por eso no use mucho poder en ese ataque, sino ya estarían muertos-dijo el otro enmascarado

 ** _En eso los dos pudieron ver como más ninjas corrían hacia ellos listos para pelear_**

Parece que esto no terminara tan rápido como imagine-Yamata levantando su mascara ala altura de su boca

 ** _Las mejillas de Yamata se inflaron para después abrir su boca y soltar una gran cantidad de humo de color morado, el humo se disperso por todo el lugar y los ninjas al respirar el humo cayeron al suelo sintiendo el peor dolor que nunca habían experimentado, Yamata bajo su mascara y miro a Apophis_**

Es tú turno-dijo Yamata

Muy bien, será mejor que te apartes si no quieres salir lastimado-dijo Apophis antes de dar un gran salto

 ** _Yamata se alejo del lugar y Apophis creó en su boca una gran esfera de energía oscura para después lanzarla contra la aldea_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _La esfera impacto con la aldea creando una inmensa explosión, Apophis descendió donde estaba Yamata y los dos comenzaron a marcharse del lugar_**

Eso fue sencillo-dijo Yamata

Solo esperemos que los demás ya hayan terminado-dijo Apophis

 ** _Mientras_**

 ** _Aldea del rayo_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _En la aldea del rayo se estaba librando una feroz pelea entre James y el Raikage de la aldea, A. El raikage era un hombre de gran estatura y musculatura con cabello rubio y una barba de chivo. James mentiría si no admitía que el Raikage era alguien fuerte, el Raikage estaba cubriendo su cuerpo con un manto de chakra eléctrico que se parecía mucho a lo que usaba Shiro cunado luchaba enserio._**

 ** _James y Azi habían llegado a atacar a la aldea y cuando lo hicieron fueron atacados por varios ninjas de la aladea, ellos los derrotaron muy fácil y usaron el veneno de Yamata que Black les había dado, en eso llego el Raikage con varios ninjas para que se llevaran los heridos mientras que él peleaba con los intrusos, James le pidió a Azi que no interfiriera ya que él pelearía con el Raikage. Y así había iniciado una feroz batalla_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _James fue mandado a volar contra una gran roca por una patada del Raikage, el rubio se levanto y vio como el Raikage corría hacia él a gran velocidad_**

Hacia mucho que no tenía pelea así-dijo James cubriendo con haki su brazo derecho

 **¡PAAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Los puños de los chocaron creando una gran onda de viento que creó un cráter debajo de ellos_**

Eres fuerte viejo, no estaba tan emocionado en una peleada desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo James

¡Dime ¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué atacas mi aldea?!-grito el Raikage aumentando la fuerza de su golpe haciendo que James retrocediera un poco

Je, Sí quieres saberlo tendrás que derrotarme primero-dijo James antes de darle al Raikage un fuerte puñetazo con su puño izquierdo que lo mando al suelo

 ** _El Raikage se levanto del suelo y pudo sentir como algo escurría de su boca, paso su mano por su boca y vio que estaba sangrando, el Raikage se limpio la sangre y vio a James con una expresión seria_**

Muy bien, te derrotare y entonces me dirás todo lo que quiero saber-dijo el Raikage mientras acumulaba su chakra en la yema de sus dedos de su mano derecha

Antes de continuar, dime algo ¿Por qué decidiste pelear solo contra mí? ¿Por qué no aceptaste la ayuda de los otros ninjas?

Porque no quiero que salgan lastimados por malditos como tú, todos los de la aldea son mi familia así que debo protegerlos a cualquier costo-dijo el Raikage

 ** _Aunque no se podía ver por la mascara llevaba puesta, James estaba sonriendo por haber escuchado eso, el raikage le recordaba a un viejo enemigo que él, Shiro y Black habían tenido cuando eran piratas._**

Je, eres igual al viejo de Shirohige-dijo James en voz baja

 ** _El Raikage con una velocidad increíble apareció enfrente de James y alzo su brazo derecho_**

 **¡Jigokuzuki!** (Puñalada del infierno)

 ** _El Raikage bajo su brazo y James puso su brazo derecho para protegerse, pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El brazo de James fuer cortado, el Raikage vio como el brazo de James caía al suelo, pero se quedo sorprendido al ver que en donde antes estaba el brazo de James, salían cables, chispas y algo que aprecia aceite, James aprovecho esto y le dio al Raikage un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar varios metros_**

Cielos, me descuide-dijo James mientras que cables salían de su herida y estos iban donde estaba su brazo

 ** _El Raikage se levanto del suelo y miro a James para quedarse sorprendido al ver como el brazo de este se apegaba de nuevo a su cuerpo_**

Genial, como nada hubiera pasado-dijo James mientras cerraba y abría su puño

¿Qué demonios eres? -dijo el Raikage

¿En verdad quieres saberlo? -dijo James mientras apuntaba al Raikage con su mano izquierda en la cual se formo una esfera de energía-Soy un Cyborg

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _James lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder que dejo un gran camino de destrucción, Azi se acerco al él y vio lo que James acababa de hacer_**

¿Lo mataste? -dijo Azi

No, no use tanto poder como para hacerlo, el sigue vivo, puedo sentir su presencia-dijo James dándose la vuelta para comenzar a marcharse del lugar-Vámonos de aquí, de seguro los demás ya terminaron

 ** _Azi siguió a James para después desplegar sus alas de dragón y comenzar a volar, James vio eso y entonces decidió volar también_**

 ** _Mientras en Konoha_**

 ** _Black se encontraba acostado en la cama de la casa de Kushina, el pelinegro estaba esperando de la pelirroja que había entrado al baño a tomar una ducha, en eso en el oído derecho del pelinegro apareció un circulo mágico_**

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Black

*Ya hicimos nuestra parte*-se escucho la voz de Shiro proviniendo del círculo mágico

Muy bien, todo va de acuerdo con el plan, regresen lo más rápido posible porque Ur y Layla ya preguntan por ustedes-dijo Black-Y, por cierto, las dos tienen algo muy importante que decirles

*¿Qué cosa? *-dijo Shiro

Es mejor que vengan y lo escuchen de ellas-dijo Black

*De acuerdo, regresaremos rápido *-dijo Shiro

 ** _Al decir eso el círculo mágico desapareció del oído de Black y en eso la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a Kushina que salía con su cabello y con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo_**

¿Con quien estabas hablando? -dijo Kushina

Con nadie, solo hablaba conmigo mismo-dijo Black saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia la pelirroja

 ** _El pelinegro tomo a la pelirroja por la cintura y la jala hacia él presionando sus grandes pechos con su fornido pecho sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, el pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos_**

Black…mmm….espera-dijo Kushina

 ** _Black no perdió el tiempo y agarro a la pelirroja de su redondo trasero para cargarla, la toalla de Kushina cayó al momento que Black la cargo, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, el pelinegro recargo a la pelirroja contra la fría pared y siguió besándole el cuello y le dio pequeños mordiscos dejando leves marcas_**

Ahh…Black… ¿No te…ahhh…fue suficiente…lo que hicimos…ahh…anoche? -decía Kushina tras gemidos

Ya sabes que yo no estoy satisfecho con una simple ronda-dijo Black comenzando a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos de la pelirroja

 ** _En la casa de la pelirroja solo se podía oír gemidos y gritos de placer de Kushina por varias horas_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Territorio Uchiha_**

 ** _Black y Kushina fueron al territorio Uchiha y fueron a la casa donde los demás se estaban quedando, al momento que abrió la puerta de la casa, Black fue derrumbado por alguien, el pelinegro levanto su cabeza y se sorprendió ver a Ryu encima de él, Black se quedo en shock al ver que en la espalda de su hijo había un par de alas de dragón de escamas rojas_**

Ryu, tienes alas-dijo Black tomando a su hijo en sus brazos y este solo le sonrió

Le salieron anoche-dijo Venelana asomándose-Ha estado más travieso de lo normal desde que le salieron sus alas

Así que has estado de travieso y causándole problemas a mamá, eso no se hace-dijo Black regañando a su hijo el cual comenzaba a poner ojos llorosos-Por favor, conmigo no funciona eso

 ** _Ryu cambio su expresión a uno de enojo y le saco la lengua a su papá haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente del pelinegro_**

¿Ya tan rápido le faltas al respeto a tu padre? -dijo Black

Ven aquí, no hagas enojar a papá-dijo Venelana tomando a Ryu y entrando a la casa de nuevo

 ** _Black se levanto y junto a Kushina entraron a la casa y fueron a la sala donde estaban las demás desayunando_**

Que bueno que ya están aquí, llegaron a tiempo para el desayuno-dijo Mikoto

Antes de desayunar quisiera hablar con ustedes, pero primero esperare que Shiro y James lleguen-dijo Black

¿Sabes algo sobre ellos? -dijo Ur poniéndose enfrente de Black

¿En donde estuvieron estos dos días? -dijo Layla poniéndose también enfrente del pelinegro

¡Dinos, dinos! -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Es mejor que nosotros mismo le digamos

 ** _Ur y Layla miraron atrás de Black y vieron a Shiro y a James, las dos mujeres fueron con sus hombres, para darles unas fuertes bofetadas dejándoles marcas en sus mejillas_**

¡¿En donde demonios estaban?! ¡¿Saben lo preocupadas que estábamos?!-grito Layla

¡¿Qué clase de hombre deja a dos hermosas mujeres embarazadas a su suerte?!-grito Ur

 ** _Los ojos de Shiro y James se abrieron al escuchar la palabra "Embarazadas"_**

Ups, no debí decir eso, al menos no todavía-dijo Ur tapándose la boca

 ** _Shiro y James cayeron al suelo inconscientes al escuchar tal noticia_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después que James y Shiro recuperaran la conciencia, Black comenzó a hablarles sobre algo muy importante_**

Chicas, necesito que todas ustedes vuelvan a nuestro mundo-dijo Black

¿Qué? -dijeron todas las chicas sorprendidas

Tal como lo oyeron, necesito que se vayan ahora mismo-dijo Black

¿Por qué estas diciendo eso? ¿Por qué quieres que nos vayamos? -dijo Irene

Es algo complicado de explicar-dijo Black

Aquí huele a gato encerrado, de seguro ya traes algo entre manos y por eso quieres que nos vayamos-dijo Misla

Eso no te concierne-dijo Black

Black, mírame a los ojos y dime que no estas planeando hacer algo estúpido-dijo Venelana con una cara seria

….

¡Mírame a los ojos! -grito Venelana

Okey, si tengo algo entre manos, pero es por una causa noble-dijo Black

¿Y cual es esa noble causa? -dijo Venelana

Pues, verán….

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

¡Black, esta es una de las mayores estupideces que haz hecho! -grito Venelana a su esposo

No puedo creer que Minato y Hiruzen-sama hayan permitido ese plan-dijo Mikoto

Atacar a las otras aldeas para que formen una alianza, es estúpido-dijo Misla

Es la única forma, solo piénsenlo, Sí todas las aldeas tienen un mismo enemigo al cual no pueden derrotar por su cuenta, se aliarán para poder derrotar al enemigo-dijo Black

¿Y como estas tan seguro que después de "vencer" al enemigo, no regresaran a pelear entre ellos? -dijo Misla

Eso ya lo tengo asegurado, pero para que el plan funcione necesito que se vayan, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes salga herida, bueno, tal vez solo a ella-dijo Black señalando a Misla haciéndola enojar

¿Qué opinan chicas? -dijo Valery mirando a las demás

Si no tenemos de otra, más te vale que esto funcione o de lo contraria, ya veras-dijo Venelana dándole una mirad asesina a Black que lo espanto

 ** _Tiempo después_**

¿Qué? ¿Ya se van? -dijo Tsunade

 ** _Black, Kushina y Mikoto estaban en la oficina del Hokage, en la cual estaba Minato, Hiruzen, Tsunade, Shizune que tenía a Tonton en sus brazos y Jiraiya_**

Sí, lo que pasa es que tenemos cosas que hacer en el otro mundo-dijo Kushina

Así que disculpenos por nuestra rápida despedida-dijo Mikoto

No se preocupen, recuerden que ustedes pertenecen a esta aldea y pueden venir cuando quieran-dijo Hiruzen

Muchas gracias, Hiruzen-sama-dijeron las dos

Eso va también para ti-dijo Hiruzen mirando a Black

Como digas, bueno, ya nos vamos-dijo Black caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Kushina y Mikoto

 ** _Después en las afuera de Konoha_**

 ** _En las afueras de la aldea estaban los demás con sus maletas listos para irse_**

Bien, Shiro, James y yo nos quedaremos hasta que terminemos con esta estúpida guerra-dijo Black

Solo escucha lo que te voy a decir Black-dijo Venelana tomando a su esposo de su camisa y dándole una mirada que aterro al pelinegro-Está es la ultima estupidez que dejare pasar, si cometes otra, juro que te pateare las bolas hasta que me canse, ¿Te quedo claro?

H…H….Hai-dijo Black

Bien, y no tardes mucho-dijo Venelana soltando a Black

Va lo mismo para ustedes-dijeron Layla y Ur mirando a Shiro y a James

Hai-dijeron los dos

 ** _Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de las chicas y en poco segundos desaparecieron del lugar, al momento que las chicas se fueron, Black chasqueo sus dedos y un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Crom Cruach en su forma humana_**

Prepárate, es nuestro turno-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche, en la aldea de Konoha todo estaba tranquilo, la gente durmió plácidamente hasta que…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Una fuerte explosión sacudió toda la aldea despertando a todos, los ninjas no perdieron el tiempo y fueron por los causantes de dicha explosión, y al llegar al lugar se encontraron con dos tipos enmascarados. Uno tenía una mascara de dragón de color rojo y el otro una mascara de dragón de color amarillo con negro, los ninjas de konoha no perdieron el tiempo y se lanzaron contra los intrusos._**

 ** _El sujeto de la Mascara roja solo miro a los ninjas y de repente estos se quedaron inmóviles, intentaban moverse, pero era inútil, en eso el otro tipo, levanto su mascara dejando ver su boca, tomo mucho aire inflando sus mejillas para después abrir su boca soltando una gran bola de fuego hacia los ninjas_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _La bola de fuego impacto contra los ninjas ocasionando una gran nube de humo, los ninjas ahora estaban tendidos en el suelo con quemaduras graves, en eso los dos tipos pudieron ver como varios kunais con sellos explosivos se dirigían hacia ellos._**

 ** _Ellos sencillamente esquivaron los kunais, haciendo que estos explotaran en el suelo creando un gran hoyo, ellos pudieron ver como ahora un grupo de niños se aproximaba hacia ellos, el tipo de la mascara amarilla iba lanzar otra bola de fuego, pero su compañero lo detuvo_**

Detente Crom, si lanzas una bola de fuego de seguro los mataras, solo noqueémoslo con nuestro Haki-dijo el de la mascara roja

De acuerdo, Black-dijo el otro enmascarado

 ** _Los dos solo miraron a los niños y en eso hubo una gran onda de aire en el lugar, los niños poco a poco iban cayendo al suelo, solo algunos quedaron de pie, pero estaban muy débiles_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Increíblemente el pecho del enmascarado rojo fue atravesado por una mano que estaba siendo rodeado por una especie de rayos, este volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio a Kakashi_**

 _Este mocoso-pensó Black_

 ** _Black le dio un fuerte codazo a Kakashi en la cara que le hizo retroceder varios metros, el pequeño ninja cayo al suelo, pero rápidamente se levanto y se quedo en shock al ver como la herida que le había hecho a Black se estaba regenerando a una gran velocidad. En eso Black desapareció de la vista de Kakashi sorprendiéndolo, pero en pocos segundos este caería inconsciente al suelo, ya que Black apareció detrás de él y le dio un golpe en el cuello que lo tumbo._**

 _No puedo creer que en verdad mandaran a niños-pensó Black_

 ** _Black rápidamente se movió a la derecha esquivando una bola de fuego, miro hacia quien la había lanzado y se encontró con Obito y Rin que estaban corriendo hacia él_**

 _¿Ellos también? -pensó Black_

¡Oye maldito ¿Qué le hiciste a Kakashi?!-grito Obito mientras corría hacia Black

 ** _El Uchiha se abalanzo contra Black comenzándole a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas, pero el pelinegro los bloqueaba y esquivaba con mucha facilidad, mientras que Obito estaba peleando con Black, Rin fue a ayudar a Kakashi, pero fue detenida por Crom que le dio un fuerte golpe al estomago que le saco el aire e hizo que perdiera la consciencia_**

¡Rin! -grito Obito a ver a Rin caer al suelo

 ** _Black hizo lo mismo que Crom, y le dio a Obito un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndolo perder el conocimiento_**

¿Enserio mandaron a niños? -dijo Crom

Lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer-dijo Black

 ** _En eso los dos con sus oídos bien desarrollados pudieron escuchar como un gran numero de ninjas se dirigían hacia ellos, en pocos segundos fueron rodeados por ninjas de la aldea, la policía militar y ANBUS. Black miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a Minato y a Hiruzen entre la gente, este solo hizo una pequeña señal con sus dedos que solo Hiruzen y Minato vieron, los dos ninjas asintieron con la cabeza y rápidamente todos los ninjas se lanzaron contra Crom y Black mientras que estos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada, hasta que Black levanto su mascara hasta su boca y…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Aldea de Konoha_**

 ** _Han pasado tres días desde el ataque a Konoha, la aldea sufrió algunos daños, unos eran leves y otros graves, varios ninjas fueron heridos y enviados al hospital, mientras que otros fueron envenenados. Tsunade estaba siendo todo lo posible para cucar a los ninjas que fueron envenenados, pero era imposible, incluso ella siendo la mejor ninja medico no podía encontrar cura para ese veneno, era un tipo de veneno que jamás había visto_**

 ** _Mientras_**

 ** _Torre Hokage_**

 ** _Minato y Hiruzen estaban en la oficina del Hokage esperando a alguien hasta que hubo una corriente de aire y enfrente de ellos apareció Black junto con Shiro, James y los dragones malignos_**

Parece que todo va de acuerdo con mi plan-dijo Black

Las otras aldeas han solicitado una junto con todos los Kages para saber que hacer con este nuevo enemigo que acaba de aparecer-dijo Hiruzen

Muy bien, ahora pasando a otro asunto-dijo Black chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una caja enfrente de Minato y Hiruzen

 ** _Black abrió la caja dejando ver varios frascos de medicina_**

Estos frascos contienen la cura del veneno de Yamata, solo una inyección o un sorbo de esto, y los ninjas envenenados se sanarán-dijo Black

Muchas gracias, lo llevaremos al hospital de inmediato-dijo Minato

Black ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo Hiruzen

¿Qué quieres saber? -dijo Black

¿Por qué de repente nos has ayudado? Digo, se muy bien el tipo de hombre que eres y la paz, no es lo tuyo-dijo Hiruzen

¿Ya estando a estas alturas comienzas a desconfiar de mí? -dijo Black

No es que este desconfiando de ti, es solo que este cambio es inesperado-dijo Hiruzen

Pues he decidido cambiar ahora que ya estoy casado y tengo familia, ya no puedo ser el mismo malnacido, cruel y despiadado de antes-dijo Black- Además, Kushina y Mikto ahora también son parte de mi familia, su felicidad es lo único que mi importa, si poniéndole fin a esta guerra las hace feliz, lo hare. Por cierto, quiero hablar un pequeño asunto sobre el clan Uchiha

¿Y cual es? -dijo Minato

Pues….

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El día de la reunión don los Kages habia llegado, la reunión se realizaría en Konoha, en este momento Minato y Hiruzen estaban sentados en una gran mesa y junto a ellos estaban los demás Kages. De parte de la aldea del rayo estaba A, el cual estaba siendo acompañado por ninjas de su aldea, el Raikage tenía un brazo lastimado muestra de su pelea con James. Por parte de la aldea de la arena estaba Rasa que era acompañero por ninjas de su aldea, el Kazekage tenía vendas en todo el torso solo que no se veían por su ropa._**

 ** _Por parte de la aldea de la niebla estaba un viejo de cabello corto que era acompañado por ninjas de su aldea, y por ultimo, la aldea de las rocas tenía a un viejo de baja estatura que tenía una gran anriz roja, barba y vigotes y una cicatriz que comenzaba en su ojo derecho y acababa en su mejilla, era Onoki el actual Tsuchikage_**

Bueno, ya todos sabemos porque estamos aquí reunidos, un enemigo a aaprecido y ataco a todas las aldeas-dijo Hiruzen-Así que debemos de pensar como detenerlo antes que vuelvan a atacar

Sugerimos hacer un lado nuestras diferencias y unirnos para acabar con esta nueva amenaza-dijo Minato

Una alianza temporar no estaría mal- dijo el Mizukage

De hecho, pensábamos que fuera una alianza permanente-dijo Hiruzen

¿Estan bromeando cierto?, nosotros jamás nos aliarimaos con la aldea de konoha, y si lo hacemos solo será para derrotar esta amenaza y nada más-dijo Rasa

Apoyo al Kazekage, ¿No creen que están abusando de la situación? -dijo el Raikage mirando a Minato y Hiruzen- Además estoy coemnznado a sospechar que konoha planeo todo esto, su aldea es la menos dañana y ustedes no tienen ni un rasguño

Es verdad, a comparación de todos nosotros, Konoha fue la menos afectada, no sera que ustedes crearon todo este teatro para hacer la paz y tenernos bajo su control-dijo Onoki

Los prometemos que no tenemos nada que ver en eso-dijo Minato

Ahora todo tiene sentido, fueron ustedes-dijo Rasa

 ** _Los Kages se levantaron de su asiento y miraron a Minato y a Hiruzen con miradas fulminantes, pero…._**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes hizo explosión creando una gran nube de humo, todos los ninjas que acompañaban a los Kages se pusieron en pose de pelea, en eso se escucharon varios pasos que se acercaban al lugar, el humo se disolvió dejando ver a Black, Shiro, James y a los dragones malignos sin sus mascaras_**

Creó que ya oí muchas estupideces-dijo Black comenznado a caminar

Son ellos-dijo Raikage mirando a James y a Azi

De eso no hay duda-dijo Onoki mirando a Shiro

Si esta estúpida guerra continua solo hará que todas las aldeas tengan muchos muertos-dijo Black mientras seguía caminando-Es verdad, yo planee esto con Minato y Hiruzen pero solo fue parar terminar esta estúpida lluvia de sangre, pero ya que no funciono

 ** _Black se detuvo chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una caja, el tirro la caja hacinedo que todo su contenido el cual eran las mismas botellas que les enseño a Minato y a Hiruzen_**

Quiero que tomen esto, es el antídoto del veneno que usamos en cada aldea, solo un sorbo o una inyección de esto y los que fueron envenenados se curaran-dijo Black

¿Por qué nos das esto? -dijo Onoki

Considerenlo un regalo, antes de la guerra-dijo Black

¡¿Ahora nos declaras la guerra?! ¡¿Quién te crees?!-dijo el Raikage furioso

Soy el hombre más fuerte del universo, mi nombes es Draco D. Black-dijo Black con mucha calma-Hace poco me case con una hermosa mujer de la aldea de Konoha, volviéndome parte de la aldea por lo cual es mi deber proteger la aldea y a sus habitantes a cualquier costo, así que les dare una advertencia, manténganse lejos de mi aldea

¿Nos estas amenazando? -dijo Rasa

Tomenlo como quieran, pero ustedes ya fueron testigos de mi poder y de mis amigos, y déjenme decirles que ese no fue todo nuestro poder-dijo Black sorprendiendo a los Kages

¿Estas diciendo que se contuvieron? -dijo Onoki

Así es, si no me equivoco en ninguna aldea hubo muertes, solo heridos, y eso fue porque yo se los ordene-dijo Black-Todo eso lo hicimo para que hubiera paz entre las aldeas, para que no hubiera más muertes, pero veo que no se puede con gente estúpida como ustedes

 ** _En eso un ninja de la aldea del rayo trato de atacar a Black, pero este solo se quedo parado y de la nada el ninja fue mandado a volar, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver eso_**

Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán, si quieren hacerle daño a Konoha y a sus habitantes-dijo Black mientras su guante aparecía en su brazo- ¡Vengan, mis amigos y yo pelearemos con ustedes con mucho gusto!

 ** _En eso Black y los demás comenzaron a expulsar su poder haciendo que comenzara a temblar no solo el edificio, si no toda la aldea, un gran cráter se creo debajo de Black, los kages se sorprendieron por el enorme poder que estaban expulsando, jamás habían visto algo así en sus vidas_**

Está vez no tendremos piedad con ninguno de ustedes-dijo Black con una expresión seria que aterro a los demás Kages

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tratare de actualizar mis otras historias lo más rápido posible y quería preguntarles si quieren que Black y sus amigos participen en el torneo del poder, y quisiera pedirles que vayan a apoyar el canal de YouTube de ScantraxX Fics Z, ya que él está subiendo los fic de "Ghost Dragón" y "El saiyajin y la sacerdotisa" y me gustaría ue le dieran su apoyo, eso seria todo nos vemos._**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Capitulo 46_**

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Venelana y todas las chicas se encontraban en la sala de la casa, ella junto con Valery y las demás estaba tomando té, mientras que Rias estaba ocupada jugando con su hermanito_**

¿Quién es el hermanito más hermoso? Ryu lo es, Ryu lo es-decia la pelirroja mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hermanito haciéndolo reír sin parar

Aww, me pone muy feliz que Rias quiera mucho a su hermano-dijo Venelana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo bien que Rias y Ryu se llevaban

¿Cómo crees que le este yendo a los chicos? Ya llevan una semana-dijo Valery

Espero que todo salga de acuerdo con el plan de Black, no me gustaría que la guerra empeore-dijo Venelana

 ** _Al decir eso un círculo mágico apareció en el centro de la sala y de él salió Black junto con los dragones malignos, James y Shiro. Ryu al ver a su padre, se aparto de Rias y voló hacia este, Black al ver como su hijo volaba hacia le extendió sus brazos y lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. Las chicas dejaron sus tazas y fueron con los muchachos_**

¿Cómo les fue? ¿Funciono el plan? -dijo Mikoto

Algo así-dijo Black sacando un rollo para después entregárselo a Mikoto

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Mikoto

Ábrelo y veras-dijo Black

 ** _Mikoto abrió el rollo y se sorprendio por lo que tenía escrito el rollo_**

¿Qué es Mikoto? Déjame ver-dijo Kushina quitándole el rollo a la Uchiha

 ** _Kushina comenzó a leer el rollo y al igual que Mikoto, se quedo en shock al ver lo que estaba escrito_**

No…No…No puede ser-dijo Kushina bajando el rollo

¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Qué dice el rollo? -dijo Irine

¡Lo hiciste! -gritaron Kushina y Mikoto abrazando a Black

 ** _Venelana tomo el rollo y pudo ver que este era un tratado de paz en el cual estaba las firmas de todos los Kages_**

No lo puedo creer, en verdad lo hiciste-dijo Venelana incrédula

Suenas como si no hubieras confiado en mi-dijo Black sacando otro rollo-Por cierto, Mikoto, a partir de este momento el clan Uchiha se establecerá más cerca de la aldea-dijo el pelinegro dándole el rollo a la Uchiha

¿Qué? -dijo Mikoto sorprendida

Hice un trato con Minato y Hiruzen, a cambio de acabar con la guerra, el clan Uchiha debería estar ubicado dentro de la aldea, algunos se opusieron, pero pude convencerlos a la fuerza-dijo Black

¡Eres el mejor! -grito la Uchiha antes de darle al pelinegro un profundo beso lleno de amor

¡Oye! -grito Venelana y las demás chicas separando a Mikoto de Black

Está bien que estés emocionada por tu clan, pero no abuses-dijo Valery

Perdón-dijo Mikoto

Por cierto, que hay de comer, venimos hambrientos-dijo Black

Enseguida les prepararemos algo, pero ¿ellos se quedarán? - dijo Venelana señalando a los dragones malignos

Claro, he decidido que a partir de ahora ellos trabajaron en el negocio de caza recompensas, así tendré más ganancias-dijo Black

Bueno mientras nos ayuden a cuidar a Ryu y no hagan destrozos está bien-dijo Venelana

Hablando de destrozos-dijo Black volteando a ver a Rias-Espero que hayas hecho nada raro mientras no estaba

Para nada, mi nobleza y yo nos portamos bien mientras no estaban-dijo Rias

Más les vale-dijo Black antes de ver a su hijo el cual lo seguía abrazando- ¿Acaso extrañaste a papá?

 ** _Black miro a su hijo el cual tan solo abrió su boca para lanzarle una bola de fuego en su cara, pero este no sufrió ningún daño_**

Ja, buen intento, eso no funcionara conmigo-dijo Black

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Black estaba acostado en su cama listo para dormir, Venelana estaba acostando a un dormido Ryu en su cuna para después meterse a la cama a lado de su esposo_**

Me alegra que hayas ayudado a esas personas deteniendo esa guerra-dijo Venelana

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Kushina y Mikoto forman parte de mi familia ahora-dijo Black

¿Sabes? Ahora que hablas de familia, estoy feliz por el embarazo de Layla y Ur, muy pronto Ryu tendrá dos amiguitos con quien jugar-dijo Venelana

Sería más rápido si voy por Martinne-san, para que haga lo mismo que hizo contigo, pero creó que ya le he pedido muchos favores-dijo Black

Además no podemos hacer eso sin el consentimiento de ellos, tal vez prefieran un embarazo normal-dijo Venelana

Sí, tienes razón-dijo Black

Oye, olvide decirte algo importante, mañana vendrá Odín a la casa-dijo Venelana

¿Eh? ¿Por qué vendrá ese tuerto aquí? -dijo Black

Veras, mientras que no estabas la relación entre las facciones mejoro un poco y después que todos ustedes firmaran la paz, a Odín se le ocurrió venir para acá para conocer la ciudad, y quiero que tú seas su guía-dijo Venelana

Sí sabes que el quera visitar los burdeles de aquí, ¿verdad? -dijo Black

Sí eso lo sé, pero tu no harás nada con las mujeres de esos sitios, ¿Verdad? -dijo Venelana con una mirada seria y expulsando su aura demoniaca asustando a Black

Claro que no cariño-dijo Black

Bien-dijo Venelana dándole un beso a su esposo en su mejilla-Buenas noches

Buenas noches-dijo Black antes de apagar la luz a acomodándose para quedar profundamente dormido

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Black se encontraba en la sala de su casa sentado en el sillón esperando la llegada de Odín, después de unos minutos un circulo mágico apareció y de él salió Odín junto la misma mujer que lo había acompañado en la reunión para firmar la paz_**

Vaya, por fin llegas-dijo Black poniéndose de pie y antes de señalar a la mujer- ¿Por qué trajiste a la virgen?

¡Deja de llamarme virgen! -grito la mujer molesta

Ella es mi acompañante, su nombre es Rossweisse, y tal como dices, es una virgen-dijo Odín

¡Odín-sama! -grito Rossweisse

Bueno, me toco ser su guía, supongo que queras visitar a los burdeles de la ciudad-dijo Black

Oh sí, llévame al mejor burdel-dijo Odín

Odín-sama compórtese-dijo Rossweisse

Vamos, deja de ser tan amargada, es por eso por lo que no has conseguido un hombre-dijo Odín haciendo enojar a la valkiria

¡Eso no tiene nada que ver en este momento! -grito Rossweisse

Mejor quédate aquí, si vas de seguro lo arruinarías todo-dijo Odín-Porque no ayudas a la esposa de Black a cuidar a su hijo ¿Te parece bien que haga eso? -dijo el viejo a Black

No es mala idea, a Venelana le vendría bien la ayuda-dijo Black

Decidido, te quedas a cuidar al bebe-dijo Odín

 ** _Al decir eso, Odín y Black salieron rápidamente de la casa dejando a Rossweisse en la sala muy molesta_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Aww, es una lindura-decía Rossweisse mientras acariciaba las mejillas del bebe dragón

 ** _La valkiria se enterneció muy rápido con la lindura de Ryu, el cual estaba siendo cargado por su madre_**

¿Verdad que lo es? Es el bebe más lindo del mundo-dijo Venelana abrazando a su hijo el cual sonrió

No puedo creer que algo tan lindo sea hijo de un hombre tan grosero y cruel-dijo Rossweisse

Bueno, Black no es tan malo cunado lo conoces bien-dijo Venelana

 ** _En eso llego Valery con una carta en sus manos, la mujer se sentó a lado de Venelana y abrió la carta_**

¿Qué es eso Valery? -dijo Venelana

Es una carta de Fairy Tail, espero que Valí no se haya metido en problemas-dijo Valery comenzando a leer la carta

 ** _Valery siguió leyendo la carta, pero en eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mirada cambio a una seria y con enojo, la mujer rompió la carta y grito a los cuatro vientos:_**

¡Ese mocoso se escapo de la escuela con la hija de Acnologia! -grito Valery

 ** _Mientras con Black_**

 ** _El pelinegro y Odín estaban saliendo de un burdel con unas cuantas botellas de sake en sus manos_**

Eso si que fue divertido-dijo Odín antes de darle un sorbo a una de sus botellas-Dime ¿Por qué no te divertiste tanto como yo?

¿Acaso se te olvido que estoy casado? -dijo Black

Oh vamos, un pequeño baile de es engaño-dijo Odín

Para Venelana lo es-dijo Black

Quien lo diría, el todo poderoso Black, ha sido domado y domesticado-dijo Odín

 ** _Eso molesto a Black pero no dijo nada ya que después de todo, el viejo estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, los dos estaban caminando de regreso a la casa pero en eso vieron como el entorno se comenzó a distorsionar, el cielo cambio de color y arriba de ellos apareció un circulo mágico del cual salió un hombre de cabello largo de cabello azul plateado que usaba una túnica blanca_**

Loki ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -dijo Odín molesto

Vine a ver la estupidez que estas haciendo-dijo Loki- ¿Cómo demonios has aceptado la paz? ¿Dónde esta el Odín que solo le importaba Asgard?

Ya ha llegado el tiempo de cambiar, cosa que veo que tu no harás-dijo Odín

Claro que no cambiare, no soy tan patético como tú que se alió a las demás facciones y a ese monstruo-dijo Loki señalando a Black

Oye, habrá alguna consecuencia si mato a este imbécil-dijo Black

¿Matarme? Ja, inténtalo si puedes-dijo Loki creando tres círculos mágicos en el suelo

 ** _De los círculos mágicos aparecieron tres gigantescos lobos, eran Fenrir y sus dos hijos, Skoll y Hati. Los tres lobos soltaron un fuerte aullido que hizo temblar el suelo_**

Se de tu inmortalidad, Draco D. Black pero una sola mordida de mis lobos bastara para enviarte al infierno por un buen tiempo ¡Ataquen! -grito Loki

 ** _Los tres lobos corrieron hacia Odín y Black, el pelinegro tan solo levanto su mirada y una fuerte onda de aire invadió el lugar y los lobos se detuvieron. Fenrir y sus hijos ahora estaban temblando de miedo, Black dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en una de las patas de Fenrir_**

Sentados-dijo Black y acto seguido los tres lobos obedecieron

Muy bien, ahora rueden-dijo Black y los tres lobos se echaron al suelo y rodaron

¿Qué demonios esta pasando? -dijo Loki incrédulo por lo que veía

Háganse los muertos-dijo Black y los tres lobos hicieron lo que dijo-Muy bien, buenos chicos-dijo el pelinegro mientras rascaba las panzas de los lobos como si fueran perros

 ** _Ha Odín y a Loki se les cayo una gota de sudor de sus cabezas sal ver eso_**

Ustedes serian buenas mascotas, de seguro Ryu se pondrá muy feliz por una mascota-dijo Black mientras rascaba la barriga de Fenrir-Dime ¿Les gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

 ** _Black dejo de rascar la barriga de Fenrir, el lobo miro al pelinegro y asintió con la cabeza para después lamerlo como un perro lo haría con su amo_**

Muy bien, eres un buen chico-dijo Black acariciando la cabeza de Fenrir

¡¿Me están traicionando por esa basura?!-grito Loki creando un circulo mágico- ¡Entonces mueran!

 ** _El dios nórdico lanzo una gran ráfaga de poder mágico que, para su sorpresa, Black la detuvo con solo su mano derecha, el pelinegro se elevo hasta estar a la misma altura que Loki, Black estiro su brazo derecho enfrente de Loki y extendió la palma de su mano_**

Desaparece de este mundo-dijo Black con u tono frio y serio

 **¡Hakai!**

 ** _En eso el cuerpo de Loki comenzaba a desaparecer, el dios nórdico soltó un grito de dolor hasta que este desapareció por completo. Odín se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, Black descendió al suelo y miro a Fenrir y a sus hijos_**

Háganse del tamaño de un perro normal-dijo Black

 ** _Los tres lobos asintieron y se encogieron al tamaño de un perro normal, y en eso todo regreso a al narmalidad_**

Muy bien, ya vámonos-dijo Black

Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Loki? -dijo Odín

Lo destruí por completo-dijo Black

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué técnica fue esa? -dijo Odín

Hakai, una técnica que aprendí en mi entrenamiento con Martinne-san, ahora no hablemos más y volvamos a casa-dijo Black comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por sus nuevas mascotas

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Black y Odín regresaron a la casa, pero al momento que llegaron pudieron ver a Venelana que tenia en sus brazos a Ryu, Valery que estaba furiosa, Rossweisse y sorprendentemente también estaban Acnologia y Anna los cuales estaban muy molestos_**

¿Por qué están ustedes afuera y porque están ellos aquí? -dijo Black a Venelana señalando a Acnologia y a Anna

Antes de responder ¿Por qué traes a esos perros contigo? -dijo Venelana mirando a Fenir, Skoll y Hati

Oh, tuvimos un encuentro con Loki de camino para acá, lo mate y me quede con sus lobos-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Venelana y a Rossweisse

¿Mataste a Loki? -dijeron las dos mujeres

Sí, y me quede con sus lobos, serán a partir de ahora nuestras mascotas-dijo Black tomando a Ryu de los brazos de Venelana- Ryu, estos son ahora tus mascotas también

 ** _Black acerco a Ryu a los lobos los cuales lo olfatearon para después comenzarlo a lamer haciéndole cosquillas al bebe dragón haciéndolo reír_**

Les agrado muy rápido-dijo Black

Espero que tu te encargues de todas sus necesidades porque yo no lo hare-dijo Venelana

Tranquila yo me hago cargo, ahora sí, ¿Por qué están aquí? -dijo Black a Anna y a Acnologia

Estamos aquí porque tu hijo se fugo con mi hija-dijo Acnologia molesto

¿Qué? -dijo Black incrédulo

Nos llego esta carta diciendo que nuestra hija se fugo de la escuela con tu hijo-dijo Anna enseñándole la carta

Esto es imposible, si eso es verdad a nosotros también nos…..-Black se quedo cayado al ver como Valery sacaba una carta pegada con cinta

 ** _En eso Black destruyo la carta de Anna y Acnologia y…_**

¡VAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIII!-Grito a los cuatro vientos

 ** _En otra parte del mundo_**

 ** _Vali se encontraba acostado en una cama junto con Liz, los dos estaban desnudos abrazándose con ternura, pero en eso él peli plateado tuvo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo_**

¿Qué pasa Valí? -dijo Liz preocupada

No sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que morire muy pronto-dijo Valí

No seas ridiculo, nadie nos encontrara aquí-dijo Liz

Tienes razón, debe ser cosa de mi imaginación-dijo Valí

Te amo-dijo Liz abrazando con más ternura a Valí

Yo también te amo-dijo Vali

 ** _Los dos amantes de dieron un cálido beso antes de quedar dormidos mientras se abrazaban_**

 ** _FIN_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Capítulo 47_**

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

¡¿Cómo demonios permitieron que esto pasara?!-grito Valery furiosa azotando sus manos al escritorio de la fundadora de la escuela

 ** _Black, Valery, Anna y Acnologia fueron de inmediato a la academia para que le dieran una explicación sobre la fuga de sus hijos, los cuatros estaban sumamente furiosos, tanto que espantaron a la fundadora y al director Makarov que se estaban escondiendo detrás del escritorio_**

¡Se supone que esta es la mejor escuela de magia del mundo y resulta que no pueden mantener a raya dos simples mocosos! -grito Valery

E…Etto, señora Draco en nuestra defensa, esos niños eran un desastre desde que llegaron, y más su hijo-dijo Mavis

¡¿Y porque cree que lo apuntamos en esta academia?!-dijo la peli plateada levantando a la loli agarrándola de la cabeza- Se supone que ustedes lo enderezarían, pero veo que no pudieron, debería pedirle a Black que destruya esta escuela junto con sus maestros ya que no saben hacer su trabajo

 ** _Eso asusto a la loli rubia y se aterro más al ver la mirara que Valery le estaba dando_**

En verdad lamentamos todo esto, es la primera vez que unos alumnos se fugan de la escuela-dijo Makarov pidiendo disculpa a los padres

¿Y cómo demonios se pudieron fugar si se supone que tienen a los amigos más fuertes? -dijo Anna

Bueno, todos ellos fueron derrotados por su hijo-dijo Makarov viendo a Black-Derroto a nuestros mejores magos, incluyendo a mi nieto Laxus y al maestro más fuerte, Gildarts

Mmm…No se si sentirme orgulloso o enojado por eso-dijo Black

¡Nada de eso, lo que hizo tú hijo es imperdonable! -grito Valery soltando a la loli- ¡Cuando lo encuentre lo enseñare el verdadero infierno!

¿Tienen alguna idea de donde pudieron haber ido? -dijo Acnologia

No, lamentablemente ellos no eran muy sociales con ningún chico de la escuela, lo siento-dijo Makarov

Al parecer todo queda en nuestras manos-dijo Black levantándose y caminando a la salida

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los cuatro padres ahora estaban afuera de academia pensando como encontrar a sus hijos para darles el peor de los castigos_**

Podrían detectarlos con su olfato-dijo Anna

Ya lo intentamos, al parecer ellos saben ocultar muy bien su olor-dijo Acnologia

¿A través del Ki? ¿Puedes sentir su presencia? -dijo Valery a Black

No, algo me impide detectarlos ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan buenos estos dos para ocultarse? -dijo Black

Están teniendo ayuda

 ** _Los cuatro voltearon a ver quién había dicho eso y vieron a Erza_**

¿Cómo sabe eso, Erza? -dijo Black

Escuche una de las charlas de Vali y Liz, y pude escuchar que una tal Ophis quería a Vali de vuelta a una tal brigada de caos, pero él no regresaría si Liz no iba con él-dijo Erza

Ya veo, Ophis los esta ayudando-dijo Black

Black todo esto es culpa tuya-dijo Acnologia

¿Mía? -dijo Black

Mi hija era pura e inocente hasta que conoció a tu hijo-dijo Acnologia

Ahora resulta que la maniática peli azul era inocente y pura, a otro perro con ese hueso-dijo Black

¡¿Cómo le dijiste a mi hija?!-grito Acnologia

¡Ya basta! -gritaron Valery y Anna poniéndose en medio de los dos dragones

No es momento para pelear, debemos encontrar a los chicos-dijo Anna

Ella tiene razón, mejor ahorren energías para castigar a esos dos-dijo Valery

Está bien-dijeron los dos dragones

Erza, ¿por casualidad no escuchaste a donde irían? -dijo Valery a la pelirroja

No, lo siento-dijo Erza

Descuida con la información que nos diste no es suficiente-dijo Valery

Pero escuche algo sobre un experimento-dijo Erza

¿Un experimento? -dijo Valery confundida

Sí, algo sobre una ciudad llamado Kyoto, un zorro y héroes o algo así-dijo Erza

¿Estás segura de que escuchaste eso? -dijo Anna

Sí, eso fue lo que escuche-dijo Erza

Kyoto, zorro y héroes, mmm-dijo Black poniendose a pensar

¿Sabes lo que significa? -dijo Valery mirando al pelinegro

Tengo una idea, es la más probable, pero debo estar seguro, es mejor que los busquemos por separado, si alguien sabe algo, nos llamara para ayudar-dijo Black

Me parece un buena idea-dijo Anna

¿Estás de acuerdo? -dijo Black a Acnologia

Sí encuentro a tú hijo, ¿Tengo permitido hacerle lo que sea? -dijo Acnologia

Mientras no lo mates, puedes hacerle lo que se te antoje-dijo Black

Muy bien, acepto-dijo Acnologia

Gracias por la información Erza-dijo Black

De nada, papá-dijo Erza

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Casa de Black_**

Aww es una hermosura-dijo Asia mientras cargaba a Ryu el cual tenía una sonaja

 ** _Todas las chicas del club del ocultismo habían llegado a la casa del pelinegro con la intención de pasar tiempo con el tierno bebe dragón_**

Sí que lo es-decía Reynalle mientras sacaba fotos del pequeño castaño

Ara Ara, si este pequeño ya recibe tanta atención de las mujeres por su ternura, ya me imagino como será cuando sea grande-dijo Akeno- De seguro tendrá varias mujeres tras él, incluyéndome

¡De ninguna manera!-grito Rias cargando a Ryu apartándolo de la rubia haciendo que esta se deprimiera al ya no tener al bebe- No permitiré que cualquier lagartona se acerque a mi lindo hermanito, en especial tú, Akeno

Ara ara, alguien es una hermana sobreprotectora-dijo Akeno

 ** _En eso Ryu pudo ver como Koneko estaba comiendo un pastel, el pequeño dragón se aparto de su hermana, extendió sus alas y voló hacia la peli blanca para quedarse viendo el pastel. La peli blanca noto eso así que tomo una cucharadita del glaseado y se la dio a Ryu. El pequeño comió el glaseado y le gustó mucho, tanto que se sentó en el regazo de la nekomata y la abrazo, eso sorprendió a Koneko y puso celosas a las demás por como Ryu le prestaba más atención a Koneko. Ryu rompió el abrazo y abrió su boca dándole a entender a Koneko que quería más glaseado, la peli blanca con mucho gusto siguió dándole de comer a Ryu mientras que Venelana y las demás veían eso sentadas en la mesa del comedor_**

Tú hijo ya se hizo muy popular por su ternura-dijo Mikoto

Quien no se encariñaría con él. Es muy lindo-dijo Kushina

De seguro cuando crezca, tendrá varias admiradoras-dijo Irine

De seguro será como su padre-dijo Venelana antes de ver a Layla y Ur-¿Cómo van con el embarazo chicas?

Bastante bien, Shiro me cuida bien y me trae todos mis antojos a la hora que sea-dijo Ur

James es igual, me trata como una reina-dijo Layla

¿Y qué quieren? ¿Niño o niña? -dijo Kushina

Shiro quiere un niño, pero a mí no me importa si es niña o niño-dijo Ur

A James y a mí no nos importa que sea, lo queremos por igual-dijo Layla

¿Y ya se lo dijeron a Ul y a Lucy? -dijo Irine

Sí, Lucy no lo tomo muy bien, todavía no acepta que salga con James-dijo Layla

Ul se desmayó cuando se lo dije, pero cuando se despertó se alegro mucho-dijo Ur

Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo creen que les haya ido a Black y a Valery?-dijo Layla

Espero que al menos consiguieran una pista del paradero de Valí y Liz de lo contrario les ira muy mal a los de Fairy Tail-dijo Venelana

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso Black y Valery aparecieron en el lugar_**

¿Obtuvieron alguna pista sobre los chicos? -dijo Irine

Algunas y fue gracias a Erza que pudo escuchar una charla de Vali y Liz, por cierto te manda saludos y esto-dijo Black invocando una canasta llena de regalos

Aww, mi hija tan considerada-dijo Irine agarrando la canasta

¿Qué harán ahora? -dijo Kushina

Por el momento me concentrare en el trabajo de caza recompensas, enviare a alguno de los chicos a buscarlos, tengo una leve sospecha de donde puede estar y que está planeando-dijo Black

Antes que hagas eso, toma-dijo Venelana dándole a Black una escoba, un recogedor y bolsas negras de basura

¿Esto para qué es? -dijo Black

Para que vayas al patio y recojas las porquerías de tus mascotas, que son muchas, por cierto-dijo Venelana

Okey-dijo Black yendo al patio donde encontró varias cantidades de excremento de los tres lobos- Necesitare más bolsas

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Dos semanas han pasado y en ese tiempo Black se concentró en su negocio de caza recompensas, pero sin dejar de lado el encontrar a Valí para castigarlo, cada vez que él o los demás salía a una misión buscaban a Valí y a Liz. En esas semanas también cumplió su promesa con Sairaorg, Black entrenaba con Sairaorg para prepararlo para los Rating Games, y no solo a él también entreno a Rias y a todo su sequito, él pelinegro era un demonio cuando se trataba de entrenamiento, la pelirroja intento hablar con su madre para que hiciera que Black fuera menos estricto, pero no funciono, eso solo hizo que Black fuera más severo con ella y su nobleza. En ese tiempo también entreno a Kushina a controlar el poder de Kurama, al principio fue difícil, ya que el zorro no cooperaba mucho, pero la pelirroja iba mejorando, en algunas ocasiones se salió de control y atacaba a Black pero este la noqueaba fácilmente de un golpe para que nadie más saliera herido._**

 ** _También una nueva estudiante llego a la academia que se había integrado en el grupo de Asia, Xenovia y Reynalle, era Irina, la vieja compañera de Xenovia. La castaña también se integro al club del ocultismo y revelo como era el As de Miguel._**

 ** _En esas semanas también recibió la visita de su madre la cual estaba molesta con su hijo porque se había enterrado de su boda con Kushina y no la habían invitado, pero su enojo se fue cuando tuvo a su querido nieto en sus brazos todo el tiempo de su visita, ella quería mucho al pequeño castaño. También en eso ocurrió un viaje escolar de la academia de Kuo, donde Asia, Irina, Reynalle, Xenovia y Kiba fueron a la ciudad de Kyoto._**

 ** _Actualmente Black se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala cargando a Ryu el cual tenía una sonaja y con ella estaba pegándolo a su padre en la cabeza y reía cada vez que lo hacia_**

Si sigues con eso me enojare-dijo Black antes que su hijo le pegara de nuevo con la sonaja

 ** _En eso Venelana llego a la sala con una hoja de papel y se la entregó a Black_**

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Black

Una petición de trabajo apareció de la nada en el cuarto-dijo Venelana

Es de Kyoto-dijo Black leyendo la petición de trabajo- Quieren de nuestra ayuda para rescatar a la líder de los Yokais

¿Eh? ¿Acaso fue secuestrada? -dijo Venelana

Al parecer sí, bueno esto es bueno-dijo Black levantándose

¿Por qué? -dijo Venelana

Por lo que me dijo Erza, Valí piensa realizar un experimento en Kyoto que involucraba a Kyoto, un zorro y unos héroes-dijo Black

Okey, entiendo lo de Kyoto y lo del zorro, pero ¿Héroes? -dijo Venelana confundida

Creó saber que harán y Ophis tiene que ver, diré a todos que empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos a Kyoto-dijo Black

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Black, Venelana, Shiro, Ur, Layla, James y los dragones malignos se encontraban en un tren que se dirigía a Kyoto, la castaña estaba sentada a lado de su esposo mientras cargaba a un Ryu dormido_**

Es una lástima que Rias no pueda venir, a ella le gusta mucho la ciudad de Kyoto-dijo Venelana

¿Por qué no pudo venir? -dijo Black

Tenía asuntos que atender en el inframundo-dijo Venelana- Por cierto, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos llegando? ¿Reservaste un hotel?

Por eso no te preocupes, ya está asegurado-dijo Black

Espero que hayas reservado en un buen lugar, no quiero que salgas con tus tacañerías-dijo Venelana

¿Cuándo he sido tacaño? -dijo Black

Hmp, cunado no-dijo Venelana- Pero cambiando de tema ¿Por qué crees que secuestraron al líder de los Yokais?

La pelea de Ophis y Great Red aún sigue, pienso que Ophis ocupara el poder de Kyoto y de la líder de los Yokais para llamar su atención de Great Red y así pelear con él para reclamar la brecha dimensional-dijo Black

Pero al secuestrar a la líder de los Yokais puede desatar una guerra-dijo Venelana

¿Crees que a Ophis le importa eso? Ella solo quiere recuperar su dimensión sin importarle el costo, maldita sea, termino con una guerra para toparme con otra, este mundo es muy problemático-dijo Black con algo de fastidio

Y sin mencionar que ella tiene a Vali y a Liz-dijo Venelana

Oh sí, gracias por recordármelo, si encuentro a ese chico, le daré el peor de los castigos imaginados por el hombre-dijo Black con una mirada asesina y expulsando un aura roja que hizo temblar el tren

¡WUAAA! ¡WUAAA!

 ** _Lastimosamente eso despertó al pequeño castaño, la castaña miro al pelinegro con una mirada asesina que lo asusto y dejo de expulsar su aura_**

Mira lo que hiciste, despertaste a Ryu, después del trabajo que me costó-dijo Venelana molesta

Pe….Perdón yo….

Ahora tu duérmelo-dijo Venelana entregando a Ryu a su padre para después levantarse- Iré con las chicas

 ** _Venelana se marchó al otro vagón mientras que Black trataba de dormir a su hijo_**

¡WUAA! ¡WUAA!

Ya, ya, no pasa nada-decía Black mientras arrullaba a su hijo

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kyoto_**

 ** _Después de un largo viaje, Black y los demás habían llegado a la ciudad de Kyoto, y tomaron rumbo al hotel donde Black reservo y para sorpresa de todos, el hotel era uno de cinco estrellas_**

No puede ser, reservaste habitaciones en un hotel lujoso-dijo Venelana

Y tú que me decías que era tacaño-dijo Black

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Cada uno fue a sus habitaciones asignadas, Black y Venelana estaba desempacando sus cosas en una de las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel_**

Los chicos y yo nos reuniremos con los Yokais-dijo Black

Okey, las chicas y yo nos iremos a recorrer la ciudad-dijo Venelana mientras agarraba una pañalera y cargaba a Ryu

Sí sucede algo, no dudes en llamarme-dijo Black

Lo haré-dijo Venelana acercándose a su esposo para darle un beso en la mejilla- No cometas ninguna estupidez

Tranquila, no pasara nada-dijo Black

Despídete de papá, Ryu-dijo Venelana

 ** _El pequeño castaño miro a su padre, voló hacia él y le dio un abrazo_**

Te portas bien con tú mamá, no hagas travesuras-dijo Black cargando a Ryu para dárselo a Venelana

 ** _Más tarde_**

 _ **Black y los chicos estaban subiendo las escaleras de un gran templo, cuando llegaron a la entrada pudieron ver a unos Yokais, a Serafall que unsaba un kimono y también estaba Azazel**_

¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? -dijo Black

Estamos por el mismo motivo que tú y ¿quiénes son ellos, son nuevos trabajadores tuyos? -dijo Azazel señalando a los dragones malignos

Oh es cierto ustedes no lo saben, ellos son los siete dragones malignos-dijo Black

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Azazel y Serafall sorprendidos

Los reviví hace unas semanas para que me ayudaran a acabar con una guerra y ahora trabajan para mi en el negocio de caza recompensas-dijo Black

¿Pero…Pero como los reviviste? -dijo Azazel

Ese es un secreto, ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo y entremos-dijo Black entrando el templo siendo seguido por los demás

 _ **Cinco minutos después**_

 _ **Black y los demás ahora estaban en la sala de reuniones donde estaba una niña de como unos quince años de cabello rubio que tenía orejas y colas de zorro que usaba un kimono rosa, se encontraban algunos yokais y para su sorpresa también estaban Kiba, Asia, Irina, Xenovia y Reynalle. Los cinco jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver a Black y a los demás, no se esperaban que ellos vinieran a Kyoto**_

Yo explicare lo que sucede, hace unos días la honorable líder de los yokais, Yasaka, salió para reunirse con el sirviente de Sakra del Monte Meru, sin embargo, ella nunca llego a la reunión-dijo Serafall- Después de algunas investigaciones de los Yokais, se llegó a la conclusión que Yasaka fue secuestrada, al principio pensaron que los miembros del club del ocultismo eran los responsables, pero aclaramos todo y llegamos a la conclusión que fue la facción de los héroes

Así ellos están involucrados-dijo Black- Parece que he estado en lo correcto, usaran el poder de Kyoto y de Yasaka para llamar la atención de Great Red y luchar con él ¿Tienen una foto o algo con la cual podamos identificar a su líder?

Claro-dijo uno de los Yokais sacando un pergamino

 _ **El yokai despliego del pergamino dejado ver la imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia que tenía cola y orejas de zorro, al ver la imagen de la líder de los Yokais**_

Por favor, préstenme su fuerza para salvar a mi madre y a cambio le pegaremos bien por sus servicios-dijo la pequeña rubia de kimono rosa

Bien, niña…etto….

Kunou-dijo la niña

Kunou, te traeremos de regreso a tu madre-dijo Black

 _ **Más tarde**_

Veo que te la pasaste bien-dijo Black viendo todas las bolsas de Venelana en el cuarto del hotel

Oh sí, encontramos una tienda con increíbles precios y no desperdiciamos la oportunidad de comprar todo lo que queríamos-dijo Venelana

 ** _En eso Venelana saco una playera de color rosa que decía "Papá #1"_**

Incluso te compre esta playera para ti-dijo Venelana

Yo no me pondré eso-dijo Black

¿Por qué no? -dijo Venelana

Porque es rosa, yo no uso rosa. Si fuera azul, rojo o negro si la usaria-dijo Black

Póntela-dijo Venelana con una cara seria

Nunca-dijo Black

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Black y los demás se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad para conocerla mejor, los chicos se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír al ver a Black con su playera rosa. Todos ellos eran guiados por Kunou que se había ofrecido a guiarlos. En eso los estómagos de Black y Ryu rugieron con fuerza, en eso Venelana saco un biberón y se lo dio a su hijo**_

Toda esta caminata me abrió el apetito, ¿Hay un restaurante cerca donde podamos comer? -dijo Black a Kunou

Claro, hay uno a pocos pasos de aquí, síganme-dijo Kunou

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Todos habían llegado a un restaurante y estaban comiendo moderadamente a excepción de los chicos que comían como animales, Kunou se quedó sorprendido al ver la forma de comer de los dos**_

Nunca había visto a nadie de comer de esa forma-dijo Kunou

 _ **Siguieron comiendo, pero en eso sintieron que algo extraño estaba pasando, todos salieron del restaurante y vieron como había tomado un tomo gris y había una niebla purpura por todas partes**_

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Kushina

Dimensión Lost, es el poder de una Longinus-dijo Black-Al parecer alguien nos obligó a entrar a este espacio dimensional y puedo sentir la presencia de los demás hacia esa dirección-dijo señalando hacia el este-También puedo sentir otras presencias a parte de ellos

Ahí está el puente Togetsukyo-dijo Kunou

De acuerdo, vamos para haya-dijo Black volando hacia haya y los comenzaron a seguirlo

 _ **FIN**_


	48. Chapter 48

**_Capítulo 48_**

 ** _En el puente Togetsukyo se encontraban Asia, Raynalle, Xenovia, Irina y Kiba. Enfrente de ellos estaban un grupo de chicos y chicas, pero el que destacaba más era un chico de cabello negro que usaba ropa escolar combinada con ropas chinas y tenía una lanza en sus manos, en eso Black y los demás llegaron al puente sorprendiendo al grupo de terroristas y alegrando a Asia y a los demás_**

¿Ustedes son la facción de los héroes? -dijo Black

Mucho gusto, Sekiryuutei, mi nombre es Cao Cao, soy descendiente del famoso Cao Cao Mendge, registrado en las actas de los tres reinos-dijo el pelinegro ahora conocido como Cao Cao

Sí lo que digas, dime ¿Dónde está Valí? -dijo Black serio

Oh claro, él es su hijo ¿Cierto? -dijo Cao Cao

¿Dónde está? -dijo Black más serio

Mmm…lo ultima cosa que supe de él era que dejo esa estúpida escuela de magos y se volvió a unir con Ophis y con su viejo equipo-dijo Cao Cao

Así que esta con esa dragona, la próxima vez que la vea me las pagara-dijo Black- pero dejare eso para después, tengo entendido que tienen a la líder de los yokais secuestrada, entréguenla y nadie saldrá herido

 ** _Cao Cao tan solos se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que soltó una carcajeada_**

Eres realmente gracioso, ¿acaso crees que no sé quién eres?, Draco D. Black-dijo Cao Cao con una sonrisa en su rostro-Eres el hombre que fue desterrado del cielo y el inframundo, eres aquel que fue maldecido con la vida eterna por los mismos dioses

Sí me conoces debes saber de que soy capaz-dijo Black

Claro que lo sé, y debo admitir que siento respeto y admiración hacia a ti, luchaste por proteger a los humanos por muchos años, algo digno de admirar-dijo Cao Cao

Escucha chico, no vine para recibir halagos, solo dame a Yasaka y nos vamos-dijo Black

Lamento decirte esto, pero no se las daremos-dijo Caco Cao apuntando su lanza hacia Black y los demás-¡Ataquen!

Que estúpidos, Shiro, James-dijo Black volteando a ver a sus amigos

Entendido-dijeron los dos dando un paso hacia enfrente

 ** _Todos los miembros de la facción de los héroes corrieron a atacar. Black, Shiro y James estaban parados enfrente de todos sin mover un dedo y con la mirada agachada La facción de los héroes estaba por atacarlos hasta que los tres ex piratas levantaron la mirada y de repente en todo el lugar se pudo sentir una atmosfera pesada y una corriente de aire golpeo el lugar. En eso los miembros de la facción de los héroes comenzaron a caer al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Tal acto dejo sorprendido a Cao Cao y a los pocos miembros de la facción de los héroes que aún seguían de pie_**

¿Qué hicieron? -dijo Cao Cao sorprendido

Eso fue Haushoku-dijo Venelana

Así que los tres lo tienen-dijo Ur

Aun estas a tiempo para rendirte y entregarnos a la líder de los Yokais-dijo Black

Je, sin duda alguna eres alguien de temer, pero no me rendiere tan fácilmente-dijo Cao Cao lanzándose hacia Black

 _ **El pelinegro tan solos e quedo parado en su lugar mientras levantaba su mano derecha para después agarrar la alnza de Cao Cao usando solo dos dedos dejándolo sorprendido**_

¿En verdad crees que mocosos estúpidos como ustedes pueden vencerme o tan siquiera hacerme un simple rasguño?-dijo Black cubriendo su brazo izquierdo con Haki

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 _ **Black le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Cao Cao en la cara que lo hizo soltar la lanza y lo mando a volar contra los pocos miembros de la facción de los héroes que aun seguían de pie, Black tomo la lanza de Cao Cao para después clavarla en el suelo. Cao Cao se levanto del suelo y vio como no paraba de sangrar de su nariz y de su boca, eso lo enfureció**_

¡Heracles, Jeanne, Sig, Leonardo venga acá!-grito Cao Cao

¿Heracles?-dijo Ladon con enojo y furia

 ** _En eso los mencionados aparecieron. Heracles era_** ** _un hombre de dos metros de altura con un cuerpo bien formado y cabello gris largo hasta los hombros. Que vestía lo que parecía ser un atuendo de un uniforme escolar japonés cubierto por lo que podría ser una armadura de inspiración griega._**

 ** _Leonardo era un niño de piel oscura, cabello gris azulado y ojos púrpuras. Traía puesto un uniforme escolar y un abrigo encima. Jeanne era hermosa chica extranjera con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar y encima de el tenía una armadura, y por ultimo Sig era un chico de cabello blanco que tenía varias espadas_**

No importa cuantos mocosos me enfrenten, el resultado será el mismo-dijo Black

¡Heracles!-grito Ladon con furia mientras un aura asesina emanaba de él

 _ **Todos a excepción de Balck y los dragones se sorprendieron por el tremendo poder que Ladon estaba expulsando, los ojos de Ladon cambiaron a ser humanos a los d eun dragón y de sus manos salían unas afiladas garras**_

Oh, así que quieres al descendiente de Heracles, bien, todo tuyo solo no lo mates-dijo Black

 _ **Sin pensarlo dos veces Ladon a gran velocidad fue a atacar a Heracles dándole un potente puñetazo que lo mando a volar lejos del lugar para después ir hacia donde lo había mandado. Los demás miembros de la facción se lanzaron a atacar a Black, Jeanne sacado una espada, al igual que Sig para cortar al pelinegro pero fueron detenidos por Shiro que con unas potentes patadas enterró sus rostros en el suelo creando grandes cráteres y charcos de sangre de los dos mocosos.**_

 ** _En eso todos pudieron ver como_** unos brazos salían del suelo, estos intentaron sujetar a las chicas y a los demás pero estos tan solo se apartaron del lugar. Del suelo aparecían criaturas de piel totalmente oscura que solo tenía un ojo de color rojo en el centro de sus cabezas

¡Ataquen!-grito Leonardo

Yo me encargo de esto-dijo Crom dando un paso adelante

 _ **Cromo se puso enfrente de todas las criaturas, tomo el suficiente aire para inflar sus mejillas para después soltar una gigantesca llamarada de fuego negro que impacto contra las criaturas de Leonardo, todas las criaturas fueron reducidas a cenizas con un ataque, Leonardo estaba por crear más criaturas pero en eso Cayo inconsciente ya que James había aparecido detrás de él para darle un golpe en el cuello que lo dejo fuera de combate**_

 ** _En eso escucharon una fuerte explosión y del cielo cayo un Heracles sumamente herido y en pocos segundos Ladon regreso al lugar con los demás, Black en eso apunto hacia Cao Cao para lanzar un esfera de ki pero la esfera tan solo roso la mejilla de Cao Cao para impactarse contra un chico pelinegro que usaba lentes, al impactar la esfera de ki con el chico creo un a explosión y el chico cayo al suelo inconsciente_**

Georg-dijo Cao cao al ver al pelinegro que acaba de caer

Bueno, solo quedas tú-dijo Black mirando a Cao Cao

No caeré sin antes dar pelea-dijo Cao Cao lanzándose contra Black

 _ **Cao Cao dio un salto hacia Black para darle un puñetazo pero cuanto estaba a pocos centímetros de conectar el golpe, se congelo en el aire, Cao Cao no podía mover su cuerpo**_

Tienes agallas chico, no cualquiera me reta-dijo Black antes de darle a Cao Cao un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago que le saco el aire seguido de un puñetazo a la cara que lo mando a volar

 _ **Cao Cao cayo al suelo bruscamente creando un cráter con su cuerpo, el pelinegro ahora estaba inconsciente con los ojos en blanco por el tremendo puñetazo**_

Muy bien, reúnan a todos los mocosos y llévenlos para que los interroguemos-dijo Black a los dragones los cuales asintieron

 _ **Los dragones juntaron a los miembros de la facción de los héroes y estaban por irse pero en eso el suelo comenzó a temblar y de la nada salió un gigante rugiendo**_

¡Es Gogmagog!-grito Venelana

¿Qué es eso? -dijo Kushina viendo el gigante que había aparecido

Es Gogmagog, es como una gárgola que se colocó en la brecha dimensional, flotando en ese estado de suspensión ara ser producido en masa como arma de destrucción creada por los antiguos dioses-dijo Valery

 _ **Black pudo ver como una chica rubia estaba alado del gigante, y rápidamente la reconoció**_

Oh, parece que hemos llegado tarde-dijo la rubia

Esa voz, ¡¿Le fay eres tú?!-grito Valery

 _ **La mencionada se asusto a ver a Valery, se suponía que no debía toparse con los padres de Valí para no tener problemas**_

¡Es hora de irnos Gog-kun!-grito la rubia creando un circulo mágico debajo del gigante

 _ **Le fay estaba por desaparecer pero en eso fue tomada por la cabeza, la rubia asustada miro de quien se trataba y para su mala suerte era Black, el cual tenía una mirada fría y seria que espantaría a los mismos dioses. La rubia se aterro por la manera que Black la estaba mirando**_

Tú sabes donde esta Valí ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Etto….yo...¡Auch!-grito Le fay al sentir como Black comenzaba a apachurrar su cabeza-¡Sí, se donde está!

Muy bien-dijo Black dejando de apachurrar la cabeza de la rubia-Llévame ahora con él

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **¿?**_

 _ **En un bosque se encontraban Valí junto con Liz y el resto de su equipo esperando el regreso de Le fay**_

Le fay ya se tardo, debería ir por ella-dijo Arthur

Tranquilo, ella sabe cuidarse bien, es una maga experta-dijo Valí

Sí, de seguro no debe tardar en regresar-dijo Liz

 _ **En eso un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo y para la mala suerte de Valí y Liz, del círculo salieron sus padres junto con Le fay**_

Hola Valí, tiempo sin verte hijo-dijo Black cubriendo sus puños con Haki

¡¿Que demonios Le fay?!-grito Valí a la maga

Lo siento, pero él da mucho miedo-dijo la rubia mientras lloraba

Ahora sí me vas a conocer-dijo Black caminando hacia su hijo

Primero alcánzame-dijo Valí extendiendo sus alas de demonio

 _ **El peli plateado emprendió vuelo pero para su mala suerte su padre era mucho más rápido que él y apareció enfrente de él**_

 _Mierda-pensó Valí_

[Fue un placer conocerte]-dijo Albión

 _ **Mientras que Black le daba a Valí la paliza de su vida, Liz estaba siendo severamente regañada por sus padres**_

No podemos creer que hicieras esto, escapaste de la escuela y unirte a un grupo de terroristas, estoy decepcionada de ti-dijo Anna

Lo siento-dijo Liz con la cabeza agachada

Un "Lo siento" no basta-dijo Acnologia tomando de la mano su hija-Ya veras como te va llegando a casa

Yo no quiero regresar-dijo Liz zafándose de su padre

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Acnologia

Yo me quiero quedar con Valí, yo lo amo-dijo Liz

De ninguna manera, tu vienes con nosotros-dijo Acnologia tomándola de nuevo de la mano

No, yo me quedo-dijo Liz tratando de zafarse de nuevo

Oye, creó que podemos solucionar esto-dijo Black descendiendo al suelo con un Valí lleno de chichones, moretones y alguna que otra quemadura-Se ve que en realidad los dos se quieren, que te parece esto, vivirán en mi casa los mantendré vigilados para que no cometan otra estupidez

¿Sin castigo ni nada?-dijo Acnologia

Descuida, yo les pondré un buen castigo, en especial a este-dijo Black señalando a su hijo

No lo sé-dijo Acnologia viendo a Anna-¿Tú que opinas?

Hija, ¿en verdad amas a Valí?-dijo Anna

Sí mamá-dijo Liz

Bien, Black-san se la encargamos-dijo Anna

Sí le pasa algo, no me contendré y te matare-dijo Acnologia

Aja, como si pudieras-dijo Black antes de ver a Liz-A partir de ahora seguirás unas cuantas reglas

Hai-dijo Liz

Y en cuanto a ti-dijo Black levantando a Valí-No creas que hemos terminado, aun te falta mucho

 _ **En eso Black miro al equipo de Valí, estos se aterraron ya que los estaba viendo de una manera fría y seria**_

¿Dónde está Ophis? Tengo que hablar severamente con ella-dijo Black

¿De que quieres hablar?-dijo Ophis apareciendo de la nada

Que oportuno, solo quiero decirte que dejes estas estupideces, me estoy comenzando a hartar de tener que pelear con estúpidos-dijo Black

Eso no se podrá, mientras que yo no tenga mi dimensión, yo no parare-dijo Ophis

¿Todo por el maldito rojo?-dijo Black y Ophis asintió-Sí tienes tu estúpida brecha dimensional ¿dejaras de hacer estas estupideces?

Sí pero no importa si lo logras, ya que tal vez yo ya no haga estos actos terroristas pero hay otros que desean ver el mundo arder, uno de ellos es Rizevim-dijo Ophis

¿Mi hermano?-dijo Valery y Ophis asintió

Y no es el único, hay varias facciones que quieren ver arder el mundo-dijo Ophis

Ya veo, conque así esta la cosa-dijo Black tomando a Ophis de su cabeza para levantarla

¿Qué haces?-dijo Ophis

Tú vienes conmigo-dijo Black creando un círculo mágico debajo de él, Valery, Acnologia, Liz y Anna

 _ **Ciudad de Kyoto**_

 _ **Black y los demás aparecieron en la habitación del hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Ahí mismo estaba Venelana y los demás**_

¿Ya saben algo sobre la líder de los Yokais?-dijo Black

Sí, después de una golpiza, ya dijeron todo-dijo Crom

¿Y que haces con Ophis?-dijo Shiro

Oh sí, Venelana comunícate con tu hijo y dile que reúna a todos los lideres de las facciones, ángeles, caídos, vampiros, yokais, que todos vengan-dijo Black

¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?-dijo Venelana confundida

Voy a acabar con todos estos conflictos de una vez-dijo Black sorprendiendo a todos

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y les tengo que decir que este fic esta por terminar pero tendrá secuela con un crossover con otro anime, y descuiden, goku y los demás del universo dragón ball saldrán pronto aunque no será en el torneo de fuerza tengo otra idea mejor, eso seria todo, hasta la próxima.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Capitulo 49**_

 _ **¿?**_

 _ **En una brecha dimensional se encontraba Great Red durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que...**_

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 _ **Una esfera de Ki lo golpeo en la espalda despertándolo de golpe y haciendo que gritara de dolor**_

 **¡¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?!-** grito el dragón furioso

Fui yo-dijo Black apareciendo enfrente de él junto con Ophis-¿Hay algún problema con eso?

 **¿Que demonios te pasa? ¿Qué he hecho para que me atacaras?-** dijo Great Red antes de ver a Ophis **-¿Y que hace esta aquí?**

De hecho vine para hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia, quiero que le regreses su brecha dimensional a Ophis-dijo Black

 **¡Jamás! Esa brecha me pertenece a mí, no a esa enana-dijo Great Red**

¿Cómo me dijiste?-dijo Ophis molesta

 **Acaso no escuchaste? Te dije enana** -dijo Great Red

Eres un...

 _ **Ophis estaba por lanzarse contra Great Red pero Black la detuvo**_

Escuchen, trato de arreglar esto por las buenas, ¿Podrían hacer las pases y terminar esto de una vez?-dijo Black

Nunca-dijo Ophis dándole la espalda a Great Red

 **Jamás haría las pasas con una enana debilucha-** dijo Great Red

Aww, tal parece no me dejan opción-dijo Black soltando un suspiro de frustración

 _ **Black rápidamente le dio una fuerte patada a Ophis en el estomago que la hizo escupir sangre para después lanzarle una esfera de Ki que la mando a volar, el pelinegro vio a Great Red y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en su nariz haciéndolo sangrar para después agarrarlo y cargarlo sin ninguna dificultad, el pelinegro lanzo al dragón para después abrir su boca y de ella salió unas poderosas llamas que impactaron en el dragón causándolo grandes quemaduras en su cuerpo, Ophis intento atacar a Black por la espalda pero el pelinegro tomo a la dragona por la cabeza y la lanzo hacia Great Red impactándola con este para después lanzarles una fuerte ráfaga de Ki que creó una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo.**_

 _ **Cuando el humo se disperso dejo ver a los dos dragones muy heridos, Black se acerco a ellos y los miro**_

¿y bien? ¿Harán las pases si o no?-dijo Black

Sí/ **Sí-** dijeron los dos

Great Red ¿Le regresaras a Ophis su brecha dimensiona?-dijo Black

 **Hai** -dijo el dragón antes de escupir sangre

Y Ophis ¿Dejaras de cometer actos terroristas?-dijo Black

Hai-dijo la dragona

Muy bien, yo me voy tengo otras cosas que hacer, y muchas gracias Ophis por decirme la ubicación de Rizevim, adiós-dijo Black antes de desaparecer

 _ **Más tarde**_

 _ **¿?**_

 _ **Adentro de un castillo elegante se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad de cabello plateado oscuro el cual estaba sentado en una especie de trono que estaba en medio de la sala del castillo, el hombre estaba tomando una copa de vino y a su lado derecho se encontraba un hombre de unos veinte años de cabello plateado el cual estaba trenzado, los dos hombres estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad hasta que...**_

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

 _ **El techo del castillo exploto en miles de pedazos, los dos hombre se prepararon para atacar pero sus ganas de pelear desaparecieron al ver como Black estaba descendiendo hacia ellos poco a poco**_

Tiempo sin vernos, Rizevim-dijo Black cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo-Vengo a hablar seriamente contigo

Black, que gusto verte por aquí-dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono con un poco de miedo-¿Quieres una copa?-dijo ofreciéndole su copa de vino

 _ **Black miro la copa para después tomarla y tirarla al suelo haciendo que esta se rompiera**_

No vengo a beber, vine a decirte que dejes esa estupidez de iniciar una guerra-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Rizevim por lo que dijo

Jajajaja Esto debe ser una broma, ¿Tú en verdad eres Black? ¿El cual tenia aterrado a todas las facciones?-dijo Rizevim mientras reina como loco

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _En eso Black le dio un tremendo puñetazo a Rizevim en el estomago que lo hizo vomitar mucha sangre y que cayera de rodillas sujetándose el estomago_**

¿Eso fue prueba suficiente? ¿O quieres otro?-dijo Black

¡Maldito!-grito el otro hombre a punto de atacar a Black pero fue detenido por Rizevim

No desperdicies tus fuerzas, Euclid, no eres oponente para él-dijo Rizevim

 _ **Euclid tenía muchas ganas de darle una paliza a Black pero después lo que le dijo Rizevim se calmó un poco**_

Buen perro, obedeces a tu amo-dijo Black haciendo enojar a Euclid

Así que los rumores eran ciertos-dijo Rizevim mientras se ponía de pie-Ya no eres el mismo, te has ablandado

No te confundas, tal vez ya no sea el mismo despiadado de antes pero aun puedo destriparte con mis propias manos-dijo Black con un tono serie que asusto un poco a Rizevim

Aun así, ¿Por qué debería detener mis planes? Quiero demostrar que los demonios somos la raza numero uno en este mundo-dijo Rizevim

Veo que aun sigues con esa estupidez en la cabeza, escúchame bien, te daré una oportunidad para vivir ya que eres familia de Valery, y a ti también ay que detecto el mismo olor de aquella sirvienta que es esposa de Sirzechs-dijo Black mirando a Euclid Supongo que debe ser algo de ti ¿No?

No te equivocas, Grayfia es mi hermana mayor-dijo Euclid

Así que haremos esto, ustedes se rinden, convenceré a los demás que los dejen libres para que comiencen una nueva vida y todos salimos ganando. ¿Qué dicen?-dijo Black mirando a los dos peli plateados

¿En verdad crees que nosotros aceptaremos esa mierda? Nosotros demostraremos que los demonios somos los seres más poderosos en todas las facciones-dijo Rizevim

¿Es tú respuesta final?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Rizevim

¿Y tu?-dijo Black

Yo seguiré a Rizevim-sama hasta el final-dijo Euclid

Bien, yo se los advertí-dijo Black cerrando los ojos mientras estiraba la mano derecha enfrente de los peli plateados

 **!Hakai!**

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Territorio Yokai**_

 _ **Venelana estaba en una de las habitaciones el castillo Yokai esperando a Black junto con Ryu el cual estaba usando su disfraz de dragón que le habían comprado en Konoha. Pero en eso Black apareció**_

¿Ya reunieron a todos?-dijo Black mirando a su esposa

Sí, ¿Pudiste convencer a Ophis y a Great Red?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

¿Y que hiciste con Rizevim?-dijo Venelana

Creó que ya debes saber-dijo Black-¿Están afuera?

Sí, solo te estábamos esperando-dijo Venelana

Muy bien, vamos haya-dijo Black

 _ **Black y Venelana caminaron a la salida del castillo y al salir del castillo pudieron ver que afuera estaban todas la facciones reunidas. Dragones, Yokais, caídos, ángeles, demonios, vampiros y muchas más, estaban reunidas alrededor del castillo, Black y Venelana bajaron las escaleras y quedaron enfrente de todos**_

De seguro se preguntaron porque están aquí, pues se los diré, quiero acabar con todos los conflictos que hay entre todos ustedes-dijo Black sorprendiendo a todos

¿Hablas enserio?-dijo Tannin dando un paso al frente-¿Tú quieres que hagamos las paces? Tú, el ser más peligros de este mundo

¿Algún problema con eso?-dijo Black

Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, ya dinos la verdad ¿Para que nos reuniste aquí?-dijo Tannin

Lo creas o no, les estoy diciendo la verdad, quiero acabar con todos los problemas que hay-dijo Black

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Michael caminando hacia Black para quedar de frente-¿No se trata de una trampa?

¿Acaso soy tú?-dijo Black asiendo sentir un poco culpable a Michael por lo que le había hecho a Black en el pasado

Aun si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo Azazel

Creó que seria una forma de recompensar todo lo malo que hice en el pasado, quiero comenzar desde cero, comenzar una nueva vida-dijo Black

 _ **Venelana al escuchar eso sonrió, Black por fin estaba cambiando para bien**_

Yo le creó-dijo Sirzechs dando un paso al frente

Yo también-dijo Michael

Que más da,igual yo-dijo Azazel

Él nos ayudo a rescatarme, estamos en deuda con él, así que también estamos de acuerdo-dijo Yasaka

Cuenten con nosotros-dijo Odín

También con nosotros-dijo Zeus

 _ **El resto de las facciones se le quedaron viendo a Black con desconfianza**_

¿Cómo sabemos que no intentaras nada en nuestra contra?-dijo Tannin-Ahora estás a la par con un dios destructor, podrías destruirnos cuando quieras

Tannin, me conoces bien, ¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?-dijo Black

Mmm...En eso tienes razón, pero aun así no confió en ti, después de todo que nos hiciste ¿Crees que te perdonaremos así de fácil?-dijo Tannin serio y las demás facciones asintieron con la cabeza

Oigan, él trata de remediar su pasado, no pueden al menos darle la oportunidad-dijo Michael

A callar ángel, tú facción es la responsable de que él se convirtiera en un ser despiadado y cruel, ustedes no tienen voz ni voto en esto-dijo Tannin

 _ **Michael iba a hablar pero en eso paso algo que dejo en shock a todos, Black estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza en el suelo**_

Yo lamento todas las cosas que hice en el pasado, mate a mucha de su gente por venganza-dijo Black-Entiendo que no me perdonen pero solo quiero preguntarles algo ¿Qué hubieran hecho en mi lugar? A mí me arrebataron todo, me arrebataron a mi madre, vi morir enfrente de mí a la familia que me crio, fui asesinado por aquel que creí mi amigo, fui torturado sin cesar por los dioses

 _ **Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban escuchando pero se impresionaron al ver como lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Black**_

Y todo por ser hijo de una bestia el cual nunca conocí, por llevar su sangre sufrí todo eso, pensé que si el mundo me castigo de ese modo yo debía hacer lo mismo, por eso hice todas esas cosas, pero conocí una mujer que me hizo ver las cosas de otro modo, fui un estúpido al dejarla ir la primera vez pero ahora estoy con ella, tengo una familia y buenos amigos. Estoy tratando de enmendar mis erros para poder tener una vida tranquila con ellos, entiendo que tal vez en este momento no me perdonen y los entiendo, pero, espero que en el futuro lo hagan-dijo Black

 _ **Tannin se puso enfrente de Black para mirarlo con una mirada seria**_

Un hombre tan orgulloso como tú, arrodillado y pidiendo disculpas es digno de admirar y respetar-dijo Tannin-Los dragones aceptamos tus disculpas, y aceptamos hacer la paz con las demás facciones

 _ **Las demás facciones también comenzaban a cambiar de opinión y aceptaron la paz. Para después firmar ahí mismo un tratado de paz entre todas la facciones**_

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _ **Black se encontraba en su habitación de hotel viendo a su hijo dormir en su cuna, en eso Venelana lo abrazo por detrás**_

Esta fue la primera vez que te vi llorar-dijo Venelana

No te equivoques, solo actué para que los demás aceptaran la paz-dijo Black

No me engañes, eso no fue actuado-dijo Venelana-Sacaste todo lo que tenías guardado por tantos años

Parece que no puedo engañarte-dijo Black

Claro que no, yo soy tu esposa y se todo de ti-dijo Venelana- Déjame decirte que jamás pensé verte llorar, creó que siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Está es la tercera vez que lloro en toda mi vida-dijo Black

¿La tercera?-dijo Venelana

La primera vez que llore fue cuando asesinaron a la familia que me crio-dijo Black

¿Y la segunda?-dijo Venelana

Fue cuando cometí la estupidez de dejarte ir hace dos mil años-dijo Black

Pero ahora me tienes a tu lado-dijo Venelana

Sí, ahora tengo una responsabilidad muy grande, más bien tengo dos responsabilidades-dijo Black

¿Y cuales son?-dijo Venelana

Ser el mejor esposo del mundo y un excelente padre para mis hijos-dijo Black

Y yo se que lo serás-dijo Venelana para después darle a Black un profundo beso en los labios

 _ **FIN**_


	50. Chapter 50

**_Capitulo 50_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 _ **Ha pasado una semana desde que se firmo la paz entre las facciones, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, hubieron varias personas que estaban en contra del tratado de paz. Algunos incluso intentaron hacer una guerra pero eran detenidos por Black que les daba la opción de retractarse y perdonarlos, o los destruía si estos estaban decididos a toda costa de hacer una guerra. Black había regresado a su casa junto con todos los demás, y en esa semana le dio a Valí y a Liz un castigo el cual consistía que tendrían que hacerse cargo de Fenrir y sus hijos, bañarlos, sacarlos a pasear, limpiar sus necesidades, etc. También tendrían que cuidar a Ryu cuando él se los dijera sin negarse.**_

 _ **Actualmente**_

 _ **Casa de Black**_

Listo-decía Liz terminando de cambiarle el pañal a Ryu

 ** _El pequeño castaño tan solo sonrió para después ser cargado por Liz la cual llevo a Ryu donde estaba Venelana sentada en la sala de la casa junto con Black_**

Ya le cambie el pañal-dijo Liz entregando a Ryu a su madre

Muchas gracias Liz-dijo Venelana

 _ **En eso llego Valí con su ropa sucia con lodo y con una gran bolsa negra de basura**_

Ya bañe, alimente y limpie las porquerías de tus mascotas-dijo Valí con un tono de agotamiento y enfado

Bien, tu madre me pidió que te dijera que limpiaras los baños-dijo Black

¿Qué? El castigo consistía que solo limpiaríamos a tus lobos y cuidaríamos a Ryu-dijo Valí

Disculpa, ¿Acaso me estas desobedeciendo?-dijo Black dándole a Valí una mirada seria que lo asusto

No-dijo Valí antes de irse a lavar los baños

Liz, ¿podrías ir a la tienda por unos pañales para Ryu? Casi se terminan los que tenemos-dijo Venelana

Claro, no hay problema-dijo Liz

 _ **Venelana le dio dinero a Liz y esta se marcho a comprar los pañales**_

Oye, tal vez no debía entrometerme en esto pero, ¿No estas siendo muy duro con Valí?-dijo Venelana

Él mismo se lo busco, eso le enseñara a no hacerme enojar-dijo Black

 _ **Más tarde**_

¡Ven aquí maldito mocoso!-gritaba Valí mientras perseguía a un Ryu desnudo que volaba por la casa

 _ **Era hora de bañar a Ryu pero este siempre huía para no ser bañado dándole dificultad al que siempre le tocaba bañarlo**_

 _Maldición, ¿Por qué tengo un hermano tan problemático?-pensó Valí mientras perseguía a Ryu_

[Ja, que graciosos que digas eso, ese mocoso se parece mucho a ti cuando tenias su edad]-dijo Albión

 _ **Valí siguió persiguiendo a Ryu hasta que el pequeño castaño se estrello contra dos cosas blandas, las cuales eran los pechos de su hermana mayor, Rias, la cual tomo a Ryu en sus brazos**_

Vaya, ¿Huyendo de nuevo del baño?-dijo Rias con una sonrisa y el pequeño castaño tan solo rio-Parece que esto es muy difícil para ti Valí, ¿Por qué no me dejas esto a mí?

Como sea, me quitas un peso de encima-dijo Valí comenzándose a marchar pero antes una bola lo golpeo en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo

 _ **Valí se levanto y miro como Ryu estaba riendo sin parar, Valí tan solo no le tomo importancia y se marcho**_

 _Maldito mocoso, si no fuera tan tierno y mi hermano me las pagarías-pensó Valí_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _En el baño de la casa se encontraba Rias desnuda bañando a Ryu el cual estaba en una tina con algunos juguetes, la pelirroja estaba terminando de enjuagarle el cabello para después ir a una de las regaderas para lavarse el cabello, la pelirroja estaba lavándose el cabello hasta que escucho una voz_**

Ara ara, ¿Puedo jugar contigo, Ryu-kun?

 _ **La pelirroja rápidamente volteo y pudo ver a una Akeno desnuda sentado en el suelo con Ryu en sus brazos, el pequeño castaño tan solo seguía jugando con sus juguetes de baño**_

¡Akeno! ¡Suelta a mi hermano!-grito Rias

¡Wuaaa! ¡Wuaaa!

 _ **El grito de Rias asusto a Ryu haciendo que este llorara, Rias se sintió muy mal por hacer llorar a su hermano mientras que Akeno comenzó a arrullar a Ryu para que dejara de llorar**_

Ya, ya, ¿Tú fea hermana te hizo llorar?-decía Akeno mientras arrullaba a Ryu haciendo que este dejara de llora y poniendo molesta a Rias

 _ **Ryu dejo de llorar y vio los pechos de Akeno, el castaño llevo a su boca el pecho derecho de Akeno sorprendiendo a está, el pequeño dragón comenzó a succionar el pecho de Akeno**_

Ara ara, no importa cuanto succiones, no saldrá leche-decía Akeno sonrojada al sentir como Ryu succionaba su pecho

¡Ya basta, aléjate de mi hermanito!-grito Rias lanzándose contra la pelinegra

 _ **Akeno soltó a Ryu y correspondió al ataque, las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear, pero no usaron nada de magia, era una pelea típica de chicas con cachetadas y jalones de cabello mientras que Ryu tan solo miraba confundido a las dos chicas**_

 _ **Dos minutos después**_

 _ **Rias y Akeno ahora tenían batas de baño mientras que estaban arrodilladas con grandes chichones en sus cabezas, enfrente de ellas estaba Venelena con un Ryu que usaba una pijama de dragón rojo**_

Debería darles vergüenza, pelear delante de un bebe-dijo Venelana

Lo sentimos-dijeron las dos

Entiendo que Ryu sea muy lindo y todas quieran abrazarlo y pasar tiempo con él, pero pelear por él ya es exagerar-dijo Venelana

Lo sentimos mucho mamá-dijo Rias

Sí, nos dejamos llevar-dijo Akeno

Pues que no vuelva a pasar-dijo Venelana antes de marcharse con Ryu

Akeno, tal vez seas mi amiga y mi reina pero, no tolerare que te aproveches de mi hermano-dijo Rias

Vaya ¿Cuándo te volviste en una hermana sobre protectora como Sirzechs-sama?-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa burlona

Lo digo enserio-dijo Rias

Muy bien, no hare nada con tu hermanito pero, ¿Qué harás si él viene hacia mi cunado crezca?-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?-dijo Rias confundida

Él de seguro crecerá como Black-sama y varias mujeres estarán tras él, incluyéndome, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer-dijo Akeno-Además me asegurare que se fije en mí para que yo sea su mujer principal

¡No permitiré eso!-grito Rias furiosa

No te enojes Rias, tú podrías unirte al grupo-dijo Akeno

¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo soy su hermana-dijo Rias sorprendida

Pero ¿no crees que un amor prohibido e imposibles es excitante?-dijo Akeno sorprendiendo más a Rias

 _ **La pelirroja se imagino como seria Ryu de grande, si seria como Balck como todos decían, seria alguien muy apuesto, la pelirroja se sonrojo al imaginarse con su hermano ya mayor en una cama pero rápidamente salió de su imaginación y sacudió la cabeza**_

Akeno nunca pensé que tu locura llegara tan lejos-dijo Rias antes de marcharse

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando hasta que un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió un demonio del clan Bael**_

Venelana-sama, el castillo Bael a sido tomado-dijo el demonio sorprendiendo a la castaña

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Inframundo-Castillo Bael**_

 _ **Afuera del castillo Bael se encontraban varios demonios incluyendo a Sairaorg y Misla, en eso aparecieron Venelana y Black junto con el demonio que habían mandado a darles la noticia**_

¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Quién tomo el castillo?-dijo Venelana

Es difícil de decir, se trata de mi hermano-dijo Sairaorg

¿Magdaran?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

¿Tienes un hermano?-dijo Black

Es mi hermanastro en realidad, es hijo de la segunda esposa de mi papá-dijo Sairaorg

¿Por qué tomo el castillo?-dijo Venelana

No lo sabemos, de la nada sucedió esto-dijo Misla

¿Y está solo?-dijo Black y Misla asintió-¿Y porque no solo entran y lo sacan a patadas?

Eso seria muy sencillo pero, no quiero que lo lastimen, él sigue siendo mi hermano menor-dijo Sairaorg

Bueno, yo lo hare-dijo Black comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo

 _ **Mientras dentro del castillo**_

 _ **En la sala principal del castillo se podía ver a un joven de cabello negro de unos diecisiete años, colocando una maseta con unas hermosas flores purpuras para después sacar un espada**_

 _Se muy bien que intentaran sacarme de aquí, pero no me sacaran tan fácil-pensó el chico decidido a pelear si era necesario_

 ** _En eso hubo una gran explosión que destruyo la entrada del castillo, el chico estaba listo para pelear pero todas esas ganas fueron sustituidas por miedo al ver que era Black. Él lo conocía muy bien, después de todo el fue quien asesino a su padre y a su abuelo_**

Oye niño, ¿Tu eres Magdaran?-dijo Black con una mirada seria

A...A...Así es, yo soy Magdaran-dijo el chico temblando de miedo

Escucha, no quiero lastimarte, tan solo sal de aquí y no te pasara nada-dijo Black

No, este castillo junto el trono del clan Bael me pertenecen por ley-dijo Magdaran

Oye, estoy tratando de ser bueno contigo, más te vale salir o yo...-Black dejo de hablar al ver las flores purpuras en las masetas que Magdaran había traído

 _ **El pelinegro camino hacia las flores confundiendo a Magdaran**_

Está flor, había desaparecido hace muchos años, ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí?-dijo Black mirando las flores

Yo...Yo las reviví-dijo Magdaran

¿Tu lo hiciste?-dijo Black sorprendido y Magdaran asintió

 _ **En eso los demonios entraron al lugar y se confundieron al ver como Black observaba las plantas purpuras**_

Etto…¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Venelana

Dime chico, ¿Cómo pudiste revivir esta flor?-dijo Black ignorando a Venelana

Hace años encontré unas semillas y las cuide usando métodos modernos-dijo Magdaran

¿Métodos modernos?-dijo Black curioso

 _ **En eso Black y Magdaran comenzaron a hablar sobre botánica muy avanzada, todos los demonios incluyendo a Venelana, Sairaorg y Misla se sorprendieron a ver eso**_

He incluso he cultivado un tipo muy raro de manzana-dijo Magdaran

Vaya, eso es impresionante-dijo Black

Ejem-dijo Venelana llamando la atención de los dos-Black ¿Acaso ya olvidaste a que venimos?

Oh cierto, niño necesito que desalojes el castillo-dijo Black

No lo hare, mi padre me dejo a mí el puesto para ser el próximo líder del clan-dijo Magdaran

Recuerda que perdiste ese derecho cuando perdiste contra Sairaorg-dijo Venelana

Eso lo sé, pero yo no...

 _ **En eso Magdaran no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio como Black puso su mano en su hombro**_

Dime niño, ¿haces esto porque quieres o solo lo haces por cumplir un estúpido capricho de tu estúpido padre?-dijo Black sorprendiendo a Magdaran

 _ **Magdaran no sabia que decir tan solo se quedo callado**_

Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar-dijo Black antes de desaparecer del lugar junto con Magdaran

¿A donde se fueron?-dijo Misla viendo a Venelana

No lo sé-dijo Venelana

 _ **Con Black**_

 _ **Los dos pelinegros aparecieron en un hermoso jardín lleno de hermosas flores de todo tipo, Magdaran se sorprendió al ver todas esas flores en un mismo lugar**_

Hermoso ¿Verdad?-dijo Black

Sí, pero ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar?-dijo Magdaran

Sígueme-dijo Black comenzando a caminar

 _ **Los dos pelinegros caminaron hasta llegar a un gran invernadero, los dos entraron al invernadero en el cual habían muchas plantas antiguas del mundo humano, Magdaran se sorprendió al ver todas esas plantas**_

Esto es increíble ¿Quién hizo esto?-dijo Magdaran

Ese fui yo-dijo Black

¿Usted?-dijo Magdaran sorprendido

Sí, un viejo pasatiempo que tengo es la botánica, he pasado los últimos años reviviendo plantas de este mundo, pero jamás pude revivir las plantas del inframundo-dijo Black-Esa planta purpura que vi en el castillo se extinguió después de la guerra de las facciones, y lo se porque esa planta solo crecía en el territorio Bael, tú niño, tienes un gran don en la botánica

Gracias, aunque a mi padre y mi madre siempre pensaron que era una perdida de tiempo-dijo Magdaran algo de caído

Ellos son los estúpidos, lo que tu haces es increíble, hay muchas plantas medicinales que desaparecieron por la guerra y por los pasos de los años, lo que tu tienes es un gran don, lo digo enserio-dijo Black

¿Por qué me dice estás cosas?-dijo Magdaran

Dime ¿Me odias por lo que hice con tu padre y tu abuelo?-dijo Black

Bueno...yo...

Dime lo que sientas-dijo Black

No lo sé, mi padre nunca me apoyo él solo tenían en su mente que yo debía superar a Sairaorg para ser el próximo patriarca del clan, mi abuelo y mi madre pensaron lo mismo-dijo Magdaran con lagrimas en sus ojos-Yo jamás quise ser el líder del clan, solo quería concentrarme en mis investigaciones, pero ellos no les importaba, incluso cuando todo el inframundo me elogio por mis descubrimientos, ellos solo querían que fuera lo que ellos quisieran

¿Odias a tu hermano?-dijo Black

No, mi hermano a pesar de como lo tratamos el siempre se preocupo por mi, pero mi padre siempre me decía que lo odiara, que usara el odia para hacerme fuerte y aplastarlo, y así conseguir el puesto como próximo líder del clan de nuevo-dijo Magdaran mientras las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos

 _ **Pero en eso Magdaran fue abrazado por Black sorprendiendo por completo**_

Todo está bien, ahora puedes seguir tu sueño, yo te daré todo el apoyo que necesites-dijo Black

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Pensé que odiaba a mi padre y a mi abuelo?-dijo Magdaran

Así es, los odio, ellos intentaron apartarme de Venelana, matar a mi hijo, exiliaron a tu hermano y a Misla por no heredar ese estúpido poder, pero un hijo no debe ser culpado por las acciones de su padre ni de su familia-dijo Black y Magdaran lo abrazo con fuerza-Tal vez esto sea muy apresurado, pero a partir de ahora puedes llamarme padre

 _ **Magdaran rompió el abrazo y miro a Black, esta era la primera vez que el sentía un afecto paternar en toda su vida, un afecto que nadie le había dado**_

Muchas gracias, papá-dijo Magdaran mientras se comenzaba a limpiar las lagrimas

 _ **Black sonrió ante eso, Magdaran termino de limpiarse las lagrimas y pudo ver una planta que le llamo mucho la atención**_

¿Esa es una planta de Marihua...

Muy bien, ya viste suficiente-dijo Black tomando del hombro a Magdaran para desaparecer del invernadero y aparecer en el castillo donde todos los estaban esperando

¿Adonde fueron?-dijo Venelana

Solo lo lleve a un lugar para hablar-dijo Black

Yo lamento mucho todos los problemas que ocasione, no se en que estaba pensando, espero que puedan perdonarme-dijo Magdaran

Tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo Misla

Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, luego mandare a alguien para que arregle todo esto-dijo Black antes de desaparecer del castillo junto con Venelana

 _ **Tres meses después**_

 _ **Han pasado tres meses, y desde ese periodo de tiempo el tratado de paz ha ido muy bien, el inframundo tuvo la competencia de Rating Ganes de los jóvenes demonios, donde el ganador fue Sairaorg. Valí y Liz aun seguían con su castigo pero ya no era tan duro como al principio, también los embarazos de Ur y Layla iban bien, sus vientres comenzaban a crecer y sus esposos las ayudaban en todo lo que necesitaban**_

 _ **Actualmente**_

Vamos Ryu, ya no puedo darte solo leche-decía Venelana intentando darle de comer a un Ryu que estaba sentado en una silla para bebes

 ** _La castaña intentaba darle de comer a Ryu una comida molida de color verde pero el pequeño dragón lo rechazaba_**

Vamos, come un poco-dijo Venelana

¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo Black llegando al comedor

Intento darle de comer a Ryu-dijo Venelana

¿Y que quieres darle de comer?-dijo Black tomando el frasco que tenía Venelana para probarlo y después escupirlo-¿Pero que es esto?

Verduras molidas-dijo Venelana

Con razón no quiere comer-dijo Black tirando el frasco a la basura-A un dragón y a un D solo le gusta una sola cosa, la carne

¿Carne?-dijo Venelana

Sí-dijo Black

 _ **Black camino al refrigerador para sacar pollo frito y carne, Black llevo la carne a la licuadora para después servir la carne molida en un plato, Black tomo una pequeña cuchara tomo algo de la carne y se la dio a Ryu, el pequeño dragón olfateo la cuchara y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo llevo a la boca para después sonreír**_

¿Ves? Ahora esta comiendo-dijo Black

No creó que solo darle carne sea sano para nuestro hijo-dijo Venelana

 _ **En eso un circulo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Yuu**_

Hola-dijo Yuu

Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Black

¿acaso tu madre no puede venir a ver a su nieto?-dijo Yuu para después cargar a Ryu-¿Como está mi nieto favorito?

 ** _Ryu le sonrió a su abuela para después abrazarla, Yuu sonrió ante el abrazo de su nieto pero su sonrisa cambio por una expresión de tristeza que fue notada por Black y Venelana_**

 ****¿Que pasa, Yuu-san?-dijo Venelana

Me gustaría volver a ser madre, quiero sentir esa sensación de criar a un bebe, quiero tener la oportunidad que no pude tener con Black-dijo Yuu

¿Y porque no lo haces? Puedes conseguir un novio-dijo Black

No puedo, yo aun amo a tu padre-dijo Yuu-No creó amar a otro hombre, que no sea tu padre

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Black y Yuu asintió-Bueno parece que no hay opción

Black ¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Venelana

Voy a buscar a mi padre para que este alado de mi madre-dijo Black

¡¿QUUEEEE?!

 _ **FIN**_


	51. Chapter 51 Final

**_Capitulo 51_**

 _ **Black, Venelana y Yuu estaban en la sala de la casa esperando a alguien, Yuu tenía cargando a Ryu el cual estaba jugando con una sonaja. En eso un circulo mágico apareció en el centro de la sala y de él salieron Michael y Gabriel**_

Muy bien, ya estamos aquí como querían-dijo Michael sentándose en uno de los sillones

¿Para que nos llamaron?-dijo Gabriel

Iré al grano, ¿Qué saben sobre mi padre?-dijo Black sorprendiendo a los dos ángeles

¿A que viene esa pregunta?-dijo Michael

Estoy tratando de encontrar a mi padre-dijo Black

¿Con que propósito?-dijo Michael

Eso a ti no te importa-dijo Black

Black, se más cortes-dijo Yuu

Está bien, quiero encontrarlo para que este con mi madre, ella de verdad lo extraña mucho-dijo Black

¿Eso es cierto?-dijo Gabriel mirando a Yuu

Sí, no puedo olvidarlo por más que lo intente-dijo Yuu

¿Saben algo sobre su paradero?-dijo Black

 _ **Los dos hermanos se miraron y asintieron para ver al pelinegro**_

Sí sabemos donde está pero, no será fácil sacarlo de donde está-dijo Michael

¿A que te refieres con eso?-dijo Black

Es una larga historia, todo empezó en una misión, nosotros estábamos con nuestro padre viajando por una dimensión hasta que encontramos una grotesca criatura que nos ataco, varios de nuestros hermanos fueron asesinados por la criatura, fuimos muy pocos los que sobrevivieron y todo gracias a nuestro padre que nos protegió-dijo Michael

Esa criatura era Trihexa ¿Verdad?-dijo Venelana y Gabriel asintió

Nuestro padre quedo aterrado por el poder de la criatura, era superior al de Ophis y estaba a la par que Great Red, teniendo miedo que seria una gran amenaza en el futuro, nuestro padre busco una forma para detenerlo, y la encontró-dijo Gabriel

¿Cuál era esa forma?-dijo Black

Encerrarla por el resto de su vida en un dimensión donde no ocasionaría problemas, mi padre se enfrento a la criatura una vez más pero él utilizo sellos prohibidos para sellar a la criatura, uso toda su magia hasta que lo logro, eso lo puso al borde de la muerte-dijo Michael

Poco después de eso, yo reviví a Yuu-san en ángel-dijo Gabriel

Y tiempo después, habrían descubierto que esa criatura había tenido un hijo con una humana y nuestro padre junto con las otras facciones comenzaron a buscar al hijo de esa criatura para matarlo-dijo Michael

Y mírame ahora, el primer ser inmortal-dijo Black levantándose-Dime ¿Cómo puedo sacar a mi padre de esa dimensión?

No permitiré que liberes a esa bestia-dijo Michael levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de Black

¿Y porque no?-dijo Black

Esa cosa solo piensa en destrucción y caos, si lo liberas condenaras a todo el mundo-dijo Michael

¿Acaso se te olvida que soy más fuerte que un dios destructor?-dijo Black

Solo existe una forma de romper los sellos mágicos que mantienen prisionero a tu padre y no te la diré-dijo Michael

Muy bien, no me las digas, conozco a alguien que de seguro puede romper esos sellos muy rápido-dijo Black antes de desaparecer del lugar para después aparecer de nuevo pero esta vez con Martinne

¿Martinne-san?-dijo Venelana sorprendida

¿A que me a traído ahora, Black-kun?-dijo Martinne

Martinne-san, usted con su poder puede hacer casi cualquier cosa ¿Cierto?, ¿Podría romper unos sellos mágicos?-dijo Black

Eso es muy sencillo para mí-dijo Martinne

Bien, solo falta saber donde fue encerrado mi padre-dijo Black

Fue en Agreas-dijo Gabriel-En el centro de la cámara de Agreas para ser exacto

¿Gabriel que haces? Sabes bien lo peligroso que es esa bestia-dijo Michael

Si esa bestia fue capaz de amar, no debe ser tan mala, Black-san, yo te ayudare-dijo Gabriel

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Inframundo-ciudad de Agreas**_

 _ **Black, Gabriel y Martinne aparecieron en el centro de la ciudad de Agreas**_

¿Es aquí?-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Gabriel

Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de poder mágico, vamos a ver-dijo Martinne moviendo su cetro

 _ **En eso un gigantesco círculo mágico apareció en el cielo**_

Ese es el sello-dijo Gabriel

Muy bien, Martinne-san-dijo Black

Lo sé, esto tomara unos cuantos minutos-dijo Martinne

 _ **Martinne comenzó a romper los sellos mágicos y con cada sello que rompía se podría sentir un gran poder mágico que fue detectado por todas las facciones, en especial por dos dragones. También el cielo iba tomando un tono oscuro por cada sello era roto**_

 _ **En eso todas las facciones aparecieron en la ciudad de Agreas, y Sirzechs se acerco a hablar con Black**_

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-dijo Sirzechs

Estoy liberando a mi padre-dijo Black

¿Qué?-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido

Listo-dijo Martinne antes de romper el ultimo sello

 _ **Al ser roto el ultimo sello, un gran portal oscuro aprecio en el cielo y de él se podrían ver catorce ojos de color rojo sangre que espanto a las facciones, en eso una gran ráfaga de viento que mando a volar a la mayoría de los facciones y del portal comenzaba a salir una gigantesca criatura que tenía siete cabezas, una era de león, otra de dragón, cabra, oso, leopardo, jabalí y de serpiente, cada una tenia un cuello grueso y largo. También tenía diez cuernos, un cuerpo de primate de un pelaje negro y escamas del mismo color, tenía cuatro brazos robustos y dos piernas que parecían ser más robustas, y también tenia siete largas colas de diferentes formas.**_

 _ **La criatura era tan grande que estaba a la par con el tamaño de Great Red. Varios estaban asustado por la presencia de la criatura, pero Black no, este tan solo voló hasta estar a la altura de las cabezas de esta**_

Vaya, jamás imagine que fueras tan feo-dijo Black

 **¿Mmmm? ¿Quién eres tu humano? Y ¿porque tienes un olor muy parecido al mío?-** dijo Trihexa olfateando a Black

Por favor no me olfatees, es asqueroso-dijo Black

 **Responde humano-** dijo Trihexa

Pues yo soy tu hijo, mi nombre es Black-dijo Black

 _ **Trihexa se sorprendió al oír eso, todos sus ojos se abrieron como platos**_

 **¡Imposible! Yo no tengo hijos-** dijo Trihexa

¿El nombre de Draco D. Yuu, se te hace conocido?-dijo Black

 **¿Yuu?-** dijo Trihexa más sorprendido

Trihexa

 _ **Trihexa se quedo de piedra al escuchar esa voz, miro abajo y pudo ver a Yuu entre tos los ángeles, la bella ángel voló hacia la gran bestia hasta estar frente a frente**_

 **Yuu, tú sigues viva y eres un ángel ¿Cómo es posible?-** dijo Trihexa

Han pasado muchas cosas-dijo Yuu antes abrazar la cabeza de dragón de Trihexa-En todos estos años no he podido olvidarte, mi bestia encantadora

 _ **En eso el cuerpo de Trihexa comenzó a brillar y comenzaba a perder tamaño, el cuerpo de Trihexa comenzó a cambiar, sus cabezas y colas desaparecieron, dos de sus brazos también desaparecieron al igual que sus escamas y pelo, hasta que tomo una apariencia de un hombre musculoso de cuatro metros de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos cuernos que salían de su cabeza**_

Yo también te extrañe-dijo Trihexa

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Black mientras descendía al suelo junto con Martinne

Así que él es nuestro hijo-dijo Trihexa

Sí, es muy fuerte, es más fuerte que el dios destructor Geen-dijo Yuu sorprendiendo a Trihexa

¿Más fuerte que un Hakaishin? Eso es increíble-dijo Trihexa

Tuve algo de ayuda para llevar a ese nivel-dijo Black

Ven y dale un abrazo a tu padre-dijo Trihexa extendiendo los brazos

Tampoco exageres, no es para tanto-dijo Black para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre

No seas grosero y abraza a tu padre-dijo Yuu

Okey-dijo Black antes de abrazar a Trihexa

 _ **Trihexa abrazo con fuerza a Black levantándolo y haciendo que tronaran algunos de sus huesos**_

Me alegra tanto saber que tengo un hijo-dijo Trihexa aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo

No...respiro-dijo Black mientras que su cara tomaba un tono azul

 _ **Trihexa siguió abrazando a Black hasta que una bola de fuego lo golpeo en la espalda, Trihexa soltó a Black y volteo a ver quien lo había atacado para ver que se trataba de un pequeño Ryu que estaba siendo cargado por Venelana. El pequeño Ryu se separo de su madre y voló hacia Trihexa, el pequeño dragón olfateo a Trihexa para después abrazarlo**_

¿Qué le pasa a este mocoso?-dijo Trihexa

Ese niño es nuestro nieto-dijo Yuu

¿Nieto?-dijo Trihexa sorprendido

Así es, en realidad tenemos dos nietos, aunque el otro es un rebelde sin remedio-dijo Yuu

¡Oye!-grito Valí

 _ **Trihexa tomo a Ryu y camino hasta donde estaban Venelana y los demás, algunos se sentían intimidados por la apariencia de Trihexa y como no hacerlo**_

Supongo que tu eres la madre de mi nieto ¿Verdad?-dijo Trihexa viendo fijamente a Venelana

Sí, soy su madre y soy la esposa de Black-dijo Venelana para acto seguido ser abrazada por su suegro

¡Que felicidad, también tengo nietos y una nuera!-grito Trihexa

Oye, ya basta de abrazos-dijo Black separando a su esposa y su hijo de su padre

Vamos Black, no ves lo feliz que está tu papá-dijo Yuu

Sí quieres abrazar a alguien, aquí tienes a tu otro nieto-dijo Black tomando a Valí de su camisa y lanzándolo contar su padre

Así que tu eres mi otro nieto-dijo Trihexa tomando a Valí en sus brazos-¡Me alegra mucho conocerte!

 _ **Trihexa abrazo con fuerza a Valí hasta que este se puso azul y se desmayo**_

Tiempo sin verte, Trihexa

 _ **Trihexa soltó a Valí, rápidamente Liz fue a ayudar a su novio, Trihexa ahora tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ophis**_

¡Ophis!-grito Trihexa

 ** _Trihexa comenzó a expulsar un aura negra, el suelo debajo de él se comenzaba a agrietar, él comenzó a caminar agrietando el suelo con cada paso que daba pero fue detenido por Black que se puso en medio de su padre_**

No permitiré que inicies una pelea-dijo Black

¿La estas defendiendo?-dijo Trihexa

No estoy defendiendo a nadie, ya hemos logrado la paz entre todas las facciones como para que todo eso se venga a bajo por una estúpida pelea-dijo Black

Trihexa-dijo Yuu abrazando a Trihexa por detrás-No inicies una pelea, hazlo por mi

Pero Yuu….

Por favor-dijo Yuu

Muy bien, solo porque tu me lo pides-dijo Trihexa dejando de emanar esa aura negra

 _No cabe duda, que las mujeres son muy peligrosas-pensó Black viendo a sus padres_

[Me pregunto su tu padre será igual de mandilón que tú]-dijo Ddraig mentalmente

 _Cállate-dijo Black en su cabeza_

Bueno, parece que ya no me necesitan aquí, me retiro-dijo Martinne

Espere, Martinne-san-dijeron Ur y Layla caminando junto con sus hombres hacia la ángel

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Martinne

Queríamos pedirle un favor, ¿Podría hacer lo mismo que hizo con Venelana?-dijo Layla

Ya veo, si podría pero solo con una condición-dijo Martinne

¿Y cual seria esa condición?-dijo Shiro

Que yo sea la madrina de los niños, incluyendo a Ryu-kun-dijo Martinne

No tengo problema con eso-dijo Venelana

Nosotros tampoco-dijo Ur

Igual nosotros-dijo Layla

Muy bien-dijo Martinne poniendo su cetro enfrente de los vientres de Ur y Layla

 _ **El cetro de Martinne comenzó a brillar y en eso los vientres de Layla y Ur regresaron a la normalidad, y en el aire aparecieron tres bebes, uno era un niño de cabello blanco y los otros eran rubios, un niño y una niña para ser exactos. Martinne invoco unas mantas para cubrir a los niños para después descenderlos a sus respectivos padres**_

Mira Shiro, es un niño-dijo Ur con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _ **Shiro abrazo a Ur y sonrió, mientras que James estaba cargando a uno de sus con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos los demás a excepción de Black y las chicas, estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver**_

Bueno, me retiro, adiós-dijo Martinne antes de desaparecer

¿Pero que acaba de pasar?-dijo Trihexa

De seguro estas confundido por todo lo que acaba de pasar, vamos a mi casa y te contaremos todo-dijo Black

 ** _Trihexa asintió y acto_** **_seguido Black y los demás desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _Cinco años después_**

 ** _Han pasado cinco años desde que Black libero a su padre, él le conto todo lo que había vivido, de como fue torturado y como gano la inmortalidad, Trihexa se enfureció y quería ir a atacar a los ángeles y a la facción del olimpo por lo que le hicieron a su hijo, pero Black lo detuvo diciéndole que eso no era importante que ya lo había superado. En ese tiempo Trihexa y Yuu recuperaron el tiempo perdido, los dos se mudaron a una casa cerca a la de Black que fue construida por demonios que Venelana contrato._**

 ** _En ese periodo de tiempo también se organizo un torneo de Rating Game, en el cual participaron todas las facciones, Black también participo junto con James, Shiro y los dragones malignos. Los finalistas del torneo fueron Sairaorg, Black y Valí el cual participo con Liz y la brigada del caos. El resultado fue más que obvio, Black gano pero Sairaorg y Valí dieron una digna pelea. También para sorpresa de todos y más para Sairaorg, Black y Misla comenzaron a salir, así convirtiéndose en su nuevo padrastro._**

 ** _Magdaran siguió sus investigaciones con el apoyo de Black, logrando grandes descubrimientos y avances en la botánica que le hizo ganar varios reconocimientos por todo el inframundo y las facciones. También Black iba de vez en cunado a la aldea de Konoha para ver como iban las cosas, y si respetaban el acuerdo que habían quedado, él era respetado por el clan Uchiha porque fue el único que confiaba en ellos y logro que la aldea los respetaran, algunos ninjas lo odiaban pero eso a él no le interesaba._**

 ** _También hubo una ocasión donde Geen llevo a Black a una reunión entre los demás universos donde conoció a los otros dioses destructores y al rey de todo, Zeno-sama. En esa reunión también conoció a un sujeto que le llamo mucho la atención, un sujeto del universo siete llamado Son Goku, en esa reunión tuvo la oportunidad de tener una pequeña pelea con él, ganándole al sacarlo del ring donde pelearon, siendo una victoria insatisfactoria para Black, pero escucho que habría un torneo del poder donde participarían algunos universos, en el cual se incluía el universo siete pero no el doce, haciendo imposible que este se volviera a enfrentar a Son Goku. Pero escucho que el universo siete gano el torneo, así que le dijo a Geen que organizara un pequeño torneo entre el universo siete contra el doce para saber que universo era el más fuerte, Geen estaba en contra de hacer un torneo, pero esa idea llego a los oídos de Zeno-sama y le gusto la idea._**

 ** _El torneo entre el universo siete y doce se llevo a cabo teniendo como participantes por parte del universo doce a Black, Shiro, James, Crom Cruach y Trihexa, los dos universos dieron un excelente combate, dejando como resultado un empate en el ultimo encuentro que fue Black contra Goku, Son Goku se llevo muy bien con Black, y Black tambien se llevo bien con él._**

 ** _Después del torneo, Black volvió a ser padre, tuvo un hijo con Kushina, Mikoto e Irene. Tuvo un niño pelinegro con Kushina que llamaron Menma, también tuvo otro niño con Mikoto el cual nombraron Itachi, y con Irene tuvo un niño pelirrojo el cual nombraron Neo._**

 ** _Pero no fue el único que tuvo hijo en ese tiempo, Trihexa y Yuu tuvieron una niña la cual llamaron Trix, Black en ese entonces se volvió en un hermano mayor sobreprotector con su hermana y Trihexa en un padre sobreprotector._**

 ** _También el pequeño Ryu se hizo amigo de los hijos de Shiro y James. Shiro nombro a su hijo Kenshiro, y James nombro a sus hijos Sting y Louise. Ryu mientras iba creciendo su volvió muy buen amigo de Ken, Sting y Louise pero su mejor amigo era Bova, el cual era el hijo menor de Tannin. Él y Ryu se hicieron muy buenos amigos ya que tenían la misma actitud el cual era problemática causándole muchos problemas a sus padres, también Ryu se gano la atención de todas las chicas por que era muy guapo a corta edad, pero tenía más la atención de Akeno la cual siempre lo abrazaba por sorpresa y le daba besos en las mejillas haciéndolo sonrojar, tales cosas enfurecían a Rias, la pelirroja mantenía cerca a su hermano para que la pelinegra no se aprovechara de él_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _En la casa de Black se estaba celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños, la cual era de Ryu, el castaño cumplía cinco años y la temática de la fiesta era de piratas, en el patio de la casa estaban los invitados disfrazados de piratas, Black estaba usando una chaqueta negra el cual tenía el símbolo de su antigua tripulación, Shiro y James también estaban usando su vieja ropa pirata para la fiesta_**

Wow, chicos sus trajes son geniales-dijo Layla

No son disfraces, esta era nuestra ropa cuando éramos piratas-dijo James

Oigan, miren haya-dijo Venelana señalando a un inflable con forma de barca pirata

 _ **Todos miraron al inflable donde pudieron ver a sus hijos con disfraces de piratas y a un niño peli morado que era Bova en su forma humana, jugando a los piratas**_

A toda velocidad, debemos escapar de esos sucios marines-dijo Ryu

¡sí capitán!-gritaron los demás

 _ **En eso unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de los ex piratas al ver así a sus hijos**_

¿Están llorando?-dijeron sus esposas

¡No estamos llorando!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

 _ **Minutos después**_

 _ **Después de jugar y de cortar el pastel, Ryu estaba abriendo sus regalos, el castaño estaba abriendo un regalo por parte de Michael, el cual era una espada**_

Wow, una espada-dijo Ryu con estrellas en sus ojos

Es Ascalon, la espada mata dragones-dijo Michael

Muchas gracias, Michael-san-dijo Ryu

Bueno Ryu, por ultimo el regalo de tu papá-dijo Venelana dándole una caja con envoltura a su hijo

 _ **El castaño no perdió el tiempo y abrió su regalo para encontrarse con un sombrero de paja**_

¿un sombrero?-dijo Ryu algo decepcionado

Ryu, no seas grosero-dijo Venelana

Pero...

No es un simple sombrero-dijo Black llamando la atención de su hijo-Este sombrero es muy especial

¿Especial?-dijo Ryu

Sí, este sombrero perteneció al primer rey pirata, Gol D. Roger, él cual se lo dio a Akagami Shanks, un Yonkou muy famoso y este se lo paso al que se convertiría en el segundo rey pirata, Monkey D. Luffy-dijo Black

Wow, ¿enserio?-dijo Ryu sorprendido viendo el sombrero y Black asintió

Ahora es tuyo, cuídalo bien-dijo Black

Sí-dijo Ryu poniéndose el sombrero

Pero ese no es todo mi regalo-dijo Black

¿Hay más?-dijo Ryu y Black estiro su mano

Un apretón de manos con tu padre, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Black

Bueno-dijo Ryu

 _ **Los dos estrecharon sus manos pero en eso la mano de Black comenzó a brillar, y en eso hubo un resplandor verde que encegueció a todos, y cunado recuperaron la vista, se quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, en el brazo izquierdo de Ryu estaba el guantelete rojo del Boosted Gear**_

Papá, este es...

Ahora tú eres el Sekiryuutei-dijo Black dejando sorprendido a Ryu-Yo lo he sido por un largo tiempo, ya es tiempo que alguien más lo sea, y tu eres el indicado

Gracias papá-dijo Ryu abrazando a Black

De nada, hijo-dijo Black

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, está historia tendrá continuación y será con un crossover con otro anime que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, con cual seria mejor: Boku no hero o Nanatsu no Taizai dejen en los comentarios cual preferirían**_


End file.
